Star Fox: Infection
by Minarvia
Summary: A crossover with Gradius. Takes place a year after Star Fox: Assault. Okay people please review this story.
1. Chapter 1 Notes

**Authors Notes: **This is a crossover between two of my favorite SF shooters, Gradius and Star Fox. In the days of the Super NES, both series were on the same game system. Then two series went their own ways. The Gradius games went to Playstation and Star Fox games stayed on NES systems. It is a shame that a person has to buy both of these game consuls to play both of these series. Anyway this story takes place right after Gradius V and a year after Star Fox: Assault, even if Gradius V came out in 2004 and Star Fox: Assault came out in 2005. This is fiction right, so there might be a shot that these two events happen in the same time but at different places. If there are any omissions in regards to Star Fox: Command, the reason is because I haven't played that game and I won't, I don't play games on hand-held devices.

I am going to take some artist liberties with the Vic Vipers and some of the equipments that the Star Fox team use in this story, to help with the story telling, so don't get upset about it. Any Gradius fan knows that the Vic Vipers don't come with shields, it has to be earned through out the game via power ups that you get when you destroy various of enemies, without the shields, your fighter will get destroyed by anything in the game. In my story the Vic Vipers come with shields, so that they can do dogfights like the Arwings do. Also the reflector that Fox and Falco uses in the Smash Brothers series is going to be in here, yes, I know that it not from a cannon game, but I think it was cool and I not going over use it. I am not using Falco's and Fox's _FoxFire _attacks either, that would make them to overpowering for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **This chapter contains spoilers for the endings of Star Fox: Assault and Gradius V, or my best way of converting those cut scenes to text, if you haven't played these games or haven't reached the end of these games, turn back now. Plus disregard my pervious note about not including elements from Star Fox: Command, some of the elements of that game are in this story, like the fact that Star Wolf did survive and Peppy is now head of Cornelian Defense Force, but he not a general he is an acting general, and the Star Fox team is still together.

*This always happen to me when I play this level on Gold.

Chapter 1 Fate 

"_Fate rarely call onto us a monument of our choosing ." - _Optimus Prime

What is fate? A dictionary defines it as a noun that refers to a predetermined course of events for a person, group of people, or even a place. It also may be conceived as a predetermined future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the cosmos. But is there more to it than that? Is it something that makes person believe so much than it forces them to make choices that they made not normally do or it might put a person into a place that they might not normally go. But whatever it is, it has twisted it hands so much that it has tied to two battled scared solar systems together in numerous undiscovered ways so long ago that many of the residents have long forgotten about it. Now, Fate will forced these two unknown connected solar systems to meet each other for the first time to battle a foe that will combine itself together with two of the two systems most dreaded foes, the Bacterion and the Aparoids...

**One year ago...**

**Location: Aparoid Homeworld**

_Just a few more shots_ Fox told himself and he took a passing look at his monitor that display the energy that was let in the Aparoid Queen's shield. _Just a couple more_ he told himself again as he avoided another energy red blast*.

_Just a few more_ he told himself once again. He got a lock on from his targeting computer and unleashed another round of his Arwing's powerful hyper lasers at the last form of the Aparoid Queen. The powerful energy hit the Queen and the reminding amount of energy that the Queen had was all gone. Fox let up on his trigger and saw that the last form of the Queen spun out of control, yelling at in pain despite her best efforts to stop Fox and his team.

"...that the end of the Queen," mused Fox as he put his Arwing in a dead stop, trying to take in all of what happen with this fight. He also did a quick status of his Arwing, he found out that he had token a few hit to his shield despite his best efforts to avoid, but it was nothing major. His wings were still intact and a all of his critical systems were still working, now it was time to check on the rest of his team to see how they faired in the fight as he saw them once in a while during the entire fight.

Before he could contact his team he heard a load explosion that had caused him to take notice at it. "Hey!" He yelled out load, not realizing that he did that. He looked all around him and saw that the highly detailed world of the Aparoids was starting to break apart.

"The program working!" Exclaimed Slippy, whom made his appearance.

Falco quickly darted in. "Hey team!" He quickly avoided some of the falling debris.

More the planet started to turn into small shards. "Destruction is spreading across the entire planet..." started Krystal.

Fox watched as the chain reaction continue throughout the planet, causing huge rifts and cracks in the planet that connected to each other, causing more shards to form. "So the whole thing was just one big entity. She tried to bypass evolution by stealing souls. But, you have to be born with one," he said with a bit of his new found spiritual side. He also wonder, was this the end of the Aparoids, or was this just the tip of the proverbially iceberg. Even as he watch the destruction of their homeworld in front of him, seeing the threat to their solar system literally be destroyed in front of his eyes, something told him this wasn't the end of it, there was more to this threat than just the Queen that they had defeated and that their victory here would short lived. That a piece of this world would somehow spawn another Queen or worst, that was bent on retribution from what they have done here.

Fox's train of thought was broken as he watched has his team quickly group up behind him with Falco on his right, Krystal on his left, and Slippy behind him waiting for him to give out orders. Now it was time for him to drop that side of him and turn back into the leader of the Star Fox team. He quickly turn his head to do a quickly visual check of his friend's Arwings to see how they had fared in the fight and he saw that while on the surface they had survived the fight. "All ships! Evacuate at maximum velocity! Let's go!"

All four Arwings blasted their way through the now disintegrating tunnel that was now completely void of all of the obstructions and enemies that they had faced down while getting to the Queen. Because of this, none of them saw that the Aparoid Homeworld had exploded in a flash of white light.

"We did it Fox!" Yelled Falco.

"Whew! I can't believe it! I'm still breathing," said Slippy.

Even with the joyous shots of victory from Slippy and Falco, Krystal still thought about the costs of this victory and how high it was. So she bowed her head and closes her eyes in sadness at what happen. "But,...so many causalities...Peppy...Wolf's team...so many noble sacrifices."

Even if the rest of the team didn't want to face it, she was right about this fight, it was a hard one for the team take. They had lost some many friends, rivals, and fellow countrymen in this fight, even in the Lylat Wars, where they fought against each other, all of their friends survived that war. Plus the Cornelians that fought in that war picked which side they fought on by their own will. With made this fight harder to take, many of the Cornelians that fought against them did it without their own will and that made it hard for Fox to pick them off when he was down on Cornelia,but it was something that he had to do if he wanted to save his homeworld.

While Krystal was saying this Slippy drifted his head toward the right side of his fighter and took notice there was something out there in the blackness of space. Seeing it, Slippy screams at it, like he was just scared at something.

Hearing that, Fox's pointy ears to pop up at the sound of his friend's screams. This could be anything and by the way that Slippy was yelling it sound like it was something dangerous. He turns in the direction of his Arwing. "Slippy! What is it?"

Unable to speak at what he saw, Slippy gives them to location of what he saw and the rest of the team look in the direction of it. They all saw that he saw a small blinking red light in the blackness of space.

"What's that?" Asked Krystal.

Falco see it as well, but didn't believe what he was looking at. "Hey...could that be...? It couldn't.."

"Hey! You're all OK! Hoo, that was harry. I promise, I'm really gonna retire after this!" It was Peppy's voice that had answer Falco's question. Despite his suicide run on the Aparoid Homeworld, with the use of the _Great Fox_, that had caused the destruction of the team's ship, he was still alive, but all bandage up.

After hearing that the one of the founding members of the team was still alive, Slippy flies his Arwing all over the place and causes Falco to cringe a little, knowing that Slippy isn't as good as the rest of the team, but he also happy to see that the old man is still alive despite that run. "It's Peppy!!!"

Fox bows his head at this, he knew that Peppy had something like this planed, but he never thought that would have enough guts to pull it off, but he did and he like the rest of the team thought that he had die to allow them to assault the Queen. "What's up, Peppy?" He asked with a little bit of a grin on his face.

"Fox, uh, tell me it ain't so, buddy...You knew about this?" Pried Falco, he suspected that Fox knew about this and didn't tell them about it.

_Busted_ thought Fox. _Yes, I did, but I didn't think he was going to pull it off_.

Slippy didn't care if this was plan or not, he seriously thought that Peppy had die in the run and so he was crying at what he thought was his death. But, now he was alive and kicking, after he darted around the team, scaring the hell out of them with new found flying skills, he started to caused the fighter to dance. "So _that's _why you were so clam! You sneaky dog!"

Seeing that Peppy had found a way to survived this, a thought crossed Krystal's mind, that maybe Pepper is alright despite being infected by the Aparoid virus and defeated by Fox. "Pepper is all right as well.?"

The same thought had crossed Fox's mind as well, but it was Krystal that had broken the ice with her question and maybe even Wolf's team found a way to stay alive and if they did he wouldn't be surprise by it, Wolf and his team were survivors, just like they were. "Yeah...it's possible. And Wolf's team," trailed off Fox, thinking about his rivals and wonder if they were alive, how did they managed it. But he quickly realized that this wasn't the time to think about them, it was time to think about his team and thank them for their hard work, it was the least thing that he could do.

"Everybody..." he started in a strong, but clam voice, a voice that he had developed over the past year.

Everybody stood attention to Fox's voice over their COMM line.

"Yo!" Quipped Falco who recently had crossed his arms.

Slippy looked toward their leader and seeing what he had to said to them all. "What's up?"

"Yes, Fox?" Krystal asked politely.

"Hum.." Peppy clasped his hand waiting to know what he has to say. "What now, Fox hum?"

"My friends, thank you," said Fox. After that he signed at what he said and allowed himself to take it what just had happen. With that he just realized, what he just said was lame, he could of done better, but he was living in the monument and that was the only thing that came to him. Now, could only image the reaction toward from his team, he knew that Krystal won't get down on him about it, but Falco would. Slippy might be down founded by his statement and Peppy might considered it a sweet gesture on his part.

"Not to get down on this sentimental monument, but, uh, we get back home, it going to be a long flight home," said Falco.

Fox nodded his head at this, he was right, without the _Great Fox_'s ability to access the Orbital Gate, it was going to be long trip and the sooner they got a move on, the sooner they would get back home. "All right, team, move out."

With that everybody fired up their engines and headed back to Cornelia and while they were heading their way back home, one of the shards of the destroyed Aparoid Homeworld attached itself to the one of ships. Despite it wants to take control of this ship, it knew the best way to stay alive was remind hidden by these people and allowed itself to be token back to their home system...

**Two years ago...**

**Location: Planet Gradius**

"Destroy the eye! Command the onboard computer in a strong male voice.

The two latest pilots to take up the fight against the Bacterion Empire, the deadliest, long time energy of the people of Gradius, followed the command and with a few shots of his ship's lasers the bottom eye that was the last line of defense of the brain forum of the Bacterion fell. The pilots of the Vic Viper were taken back from this, but not surprise for they had heard reports from the pervious flights that this had always happen, and this was no exception to the rule. The only different was the fact that they was fighting along side is their future selves and that in the end of this flight they would be doing the same thing.

"This side destroyed!" The past Vic Viper pilot said, with that the two of them carefully moved their Vic Vipers around the huge brain structure narrowly escaping it via tiny tunnel that would lead them outside of the alien ship.

"Okay, you go on ahead," said the current Vic Viper pilot said to himself.

"Roger that. I'm outta here. Good luck," said the past version of himself.

"Yo too," the current one said.

After that, both of the current version of the two Vic Viper pilots saw that they were all by themselves, knowing that these versions of themselves would repeat the same moves that the two of them did when they were in the same spot. Knowing the type of trouble that they would face in the up coming fight, especially the fight between the four core ships that were waiting outside of the ship.

"Destroy the eye!" Commanded the same voice in the same fashion.

Just like before, the eye fell in a matter of seconds and now the brain was left with no defenses to speak off, both pilots was expecting anything to happen at this monument. But, they had a funny feeling that it would do nothing to them, but yell out that this wasn't the end of me, but only the start of a long war that would never end as long as this race was around.

"I am just a small part of what was known.." the thing started and it seems to be speaking in a woman voice.

_Oh great it doing it again _one of the pilots said to themselves.

"...as Venom. Pieces of me are scattered throughout the cosmos. Eventually another will become sentient and exact retribution. You will never escape the shadow of fear! My hatred for your kind is eternal!" The ended with.

Then the thing exploded in a crimson ball of flame and because of this, both Vic Viper pilots didn't have much time to think about the dying words of the brain for it was time to get out of the alien ship, there was no question in the back of their minds that it was starting to fall apart with the destruction of the brain. Both of them didn't know if it was going to be an easy way to get out or not. They knew from one report that after facing down the Emperor of the empire, it had one final challenged and that was a high speed escape route to the end in the same fashion that both of them had to navigate to get to the fortress that contained the alien ship. Luckily for the two of them, this wasn't the case as the only thing that they had to worry about was the falling debris and that was easy for two of them to do.

In a matter of seconds the two of them were out of the double helix designed alien ship with, the Bacterion again defeated by the legendary Vic Viper and the people of Gradius. The pilot of the blue one, whom was human, turned his Vic Viper around to see the alien craft erupted in a ball of fire and if there were any enemies that he had missed or his wingman had missed in the fight to get to end of the ship, they were truly gone in this inferno. This inferno was quickly put out by the vacuum of space. If any of them had found a way live through that, which the blue Vic Viper didn't think would happen, but one never knew, they would be turned into a fireball as they hit the planet's atmosphere at a high rate if speed. This was what happen to chucks of debris that came from the destroyed alien ship.

But, both pilots knew that there would be pieces that would be to large to be totally burned up in the atmosphere and survive the entire trip to the planet's surface. Passing a question across their minds, would they want the pieces of the ship to study, so that they can better armed their fighters in the future or would they want the pieces destroyed to prevent the Bacterion from taking over this world. These were questions that neither of the two pilots didn't have the time to think about, for it was time for the two of them to head back to their time period for a debriefing about the battle and the instant fame that would come from this victory.

So they headed into wrap and with a couple of minutes in wrap, they open up a time vortex that would lead them back to their time period. With that, the two of them blasted to their homeworld, Gradius.

The Bacterion brain had once again come face to face with the Vic Viper, and by this point, it knew that the end was near, but it also knew that while this form was to come to an end, it would come back again, it another form to try to take over this world. It was impressed by the determination of this latest version of the Vic Viper and the craftiest of the two pilots, for both of them had figure out that they needed at least two fighters, they had four, to destroy its defenses. The only way to do to it was to head into the past and talk to the only people that would believe them, themselves.

_Impressive _it thought about two of them and maybe the next time when it attacked this race again in another form it would take in the intelligent factor that this race had. But, now this wasn't the time for it, now it was time for it to have a piece of itself survived this battle and it did, maybe have a little revenge on one of the pilots.

It created a two small spores, so small that a people that was behind the glass cockpits of the two fighters would be able to see it. With that the two spores that had contain all of the living knowledge of the Bacterion were ejected to their targets, one of outside of the ship, via an escape hatch that was located above it, the other went on the underside of the blue Vic Viper. The brain watched as both of them went to their targets, one went to the vastest of space and the other one went to the blue Vic Viper, with that done, it fired off a prerecorded messages to the two pilots that contained a warning that this was just one small fight in a long war that wasn't done yet, it didn't care how long it would take, it would be back again.

With the message replayed to the two pilots, the dead husk of the Bacterion was gone, taking out the ship and any surviving ships that had managed to stay out of the way of the two fighters.

One of the two spores had hit the blue Vic Viper and it was heading it way to Gradius and the other one was in the vastness of space. The tiny spore, that now was all what was left of the Bacterion from this part of the universe, drifted passed the two Vic Vipers and it watch as the two fighters disappeared into the voids of space. Once again, the spore was all alone in the darkest of space and this wasn't a felling that this life form hasn't gone through before. It had experience this before numerous of time and always found a way survived it, it was a harden life form.

Time wasn't an issue for this thing, as it was for the life forms that it fought with, they had just short life when compare to it and some of the other objects that had exist in this universe. But, even as those thing, that seem to be forever, those things would also die out, nothing would last forever, expect that thing, for it was made out of greed of all living beings, as long as they existed it would.

Throughout its long history from the first race that had gain sentient, that had moved on from this place, to the latest edition, the people of the planet of Gradius, this was a feeling that would never go away and thus it would never go away. It would always appear in various different forms of life, some would rise up to meet the threat to become better life forms, others would just battle it into a stale mate like the people of Gradius were doing, some other would fail and become apart of the Bacterion.

Before it knew it, it was token hold by the solar winds of the sun of the Gradius system, to parts unknown,but as old as this thing was,it would be surprise if there was apart of the universe that it didn't know or was uninformed about it.

As the influence from the sun of the Gradius sun wore away another sun took over the job of passing this thing to another solar system that had no sentient life and thus no feeling of greed, so it couldn't grow into this system. It passed another one and the same feeling were here as well. Then another new influence took control over the spore, it was the pull of gravity, gravity that was so strong that not even light could escape. With that it knew that it was one thing, it was a black hole, but there something strange about this black hole, it felt like it wasn't a natural one, but even if it wasn't a natural one, it still had the pull of a natural black hole. So, the spore was pulled toward the Event Horizon.

Faster and faster the thing spun around the hidden Event Horizon, a thus this black hole was an inactive one. Finally, the spore hit the end of the black hole and it found itself ripped apart, atom by atom by the huge forces of gravity, until there was nothing.

Finally at the end of all it the spore had made it out of the other end of the black hole and at first the thing didn't know where it was. All it knew was it had survived a trip that only a few sentient beings had gone through, even fewer sentient being had live to tell about it. It counted it proverbially blessings.

With the feelings of dizziness out of the way, the spore had to quickly readjust it bearing and it fixed it and in a matter of seconds. With that out of the way, it now had to fine out where it was at and with a quick look, it saw that it was a nebula-like area where a gaseous cloud formed the shape of the letter "Z". While at first the thing thought that it was a little strange that the universe would create something like this and seconds after that a strange feeling hit the spore, a feeling that it didn't have for a long time. But, this feeling was gone in a matter of seconds, it knew where it was, the Lylat System, an old system. A system that was blessing with so much resources that it was no wonder sentient life had evolved here.

Then another feeling struck hold here, a feeling of what the beings that it fought with, called being home.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2 The Clam Before the Storm

"_There is always a clam before the storm_" -Ancient Proverb

Nick Viper, the human pilot of the blue Vic Viper was making his way with the red Vic Viper, whom he had grown a fondest for while the two of them had worked together to stop the Bacterion, but this person wasn't the wingman that he was used to. But, the pilot of this fighter has proven himself a quite able pilot and one that he would like to pick again if the Bacterion would threaten the planet of Gradius again, but that wasn't his choice in the matter.

He looked and he could see the space station that he defended in the first wave of the assault from the Bacterion had manage to survived the attack with minimal damage, but there were still some damage to the station. So many of the repair personal were now working on the damage.

While Nick couldn't see it many of the crew stop what they were doing to see that legendary space fighter had once return from the flight against the Bacterion and while they all knew that they had won the battle. So they all raise their clutched fists in victory at the sight of the two fighters, even if they knew that the two fighter pilots couldn't see it, it still felt good to do it. For it meant that the planet would be a peace once again, and that many of the citizens of this world could go back to their normal lives.

With a quick moment of joy at seeing the fighters, they all knew that it was to get back to work and their work was to repair the station, that's what they did before their boss saw what they were doing. But they had funny feelings that their boss was doing the same thing that they did and that they had to worry about the same thing as well.

"This is Vic Viper T301," said Nick. "Requesting permission to dock."

"This is Gradius Station, permission allowed, and congrats on a job well done." said a female voice on the other side of the line.

"Roger, I'll heading in, Vic Viper T301 over and out," said Nick. With that Nick gently tugged on the joystick, being careful not to rammed the fighter into the station.

He made it through the entry point of the station and so did his wingman, without problems. After that the two of them found out that the station's automatic docking program had token control of their fighters and would be taking them to launch pad. They traveled down a long blue metal tube with other much smaller craft heading in the opposite way, both of the pilots figure out that they might be repair bots that were heading out to help with the repair job on the station.

Because they were being guided down the long tube, it had allowed the two of them take a look at the station and take it all in. They could see all of the details of this place for the first time and because of this they were able to see to see this for what it was a huge city in space that was full with the various difference cultures that had made up the Gradius Civilization. Looking at it, both of them could see that it was an amazing feat of engineering that was done over the course of generations.

Nick, once saw an documentary about this place before he had leave to do battle and one of the stories about this place was the fact that there were people that had spent their entire lifetime on this place and never seen all of the places that were open to the regular citizens. Nick at first thought that this was just a myth that was told over and over again to the point where the factual part of the story got lost in time, that only thing that was left was the myth, until somebody took the time to do some digging about it. Nobody did this about the station and its myth, so it went on. But, now seeing it for the first time in a peaceful setting and not rushing around, he could see how this myth got started in the first place, this place was in fact huge. He at first didn't believe that a place could be so huge and so full with stuff to do that one couldn't see it all and do it all. It didn't make sense to him and when he was done with the debriefing of this mission, he would do some digging into this station and into this thing that was called Vemon, that the thing had called out. By the way that it spoke it, it must have been a person in the past, but who? He wanted to know who this person was, but he also knew that he had to do a ton of news meetings from the various different news outlets on this planet.

_My life as I know it is over_ he thought. _Time to get use to this_. He also wonder what was the other pilot saying about all of this, he knew that his fellow wingmen would asking the same question as well about what the two of them just did.

The Bacterion had known this Lylat System before and so it stop its motion to investigate. So it grew a little bigger just enough so that it could have some control over its actions, but still remand unnoticeable to local tracking devices that maybe here.

Stopping for this one brief second, the Bacterion was flooded by the images of its genetic memory, telling it why it know what this place was, it was the first system that it had fought with. They were the ones that had dealt the Bacterion their first blow in the age old fight and the Lylatians didn't just stop there, they had token the fight to the Bacterion, destroying all of the reminding colonies that it had set up, completely removing it from this part of the universe. Something that no other race has done before.

With this new found knowledge about this part of the universe, it knew that this place wouldn't be the place it wanted to set up for it re-growth for it knew that the feeling of greed wasn't here, the citizens of this system had found a way past that and focus on taking that part of themselves out of their nature. But, as the thing was about to drift among the solar winds again, it felt the old but same feeling of greed full this place once again. It knew that the Lylatians that were currently living in this section of space weren't the same ones that had defeated it before, they were different. They were full with fear, isolation, guilt and were divided among themselves worry about their personal worries, then the big picture, unlike the first Lylatians, this they could be control by the will of the Bacterion.

With that thought the thing double in size and now it could be detected,but only if a person knew what they were looking for, it questioned that these citizens would be looking for it. Also now with the increased size, it had the ably consume other objects that it would run into.

As it was gathering various of different objects it come across a shattered dark purple hexagon piece. The thing had concluded that this broken piece come from either a destroyed ship or space station in this solar system, it had no clue what it really was. It was the broken piece of the Aparoid Homeworld that had attached itself to one of the ships from the Star Fox team.

The two objects hit each other and the exchange of forces between the two of them was small, almost unnoticeable to anybody, but on the thought level, something amazing happen or terrible happen. The two life forms exchanged the knowledge that two things had, both of them found out that they shared the same type of goals about life. For, it was the exchanged of knowledge between the Bacterion and an Aparoid, a creature that the Bacterion never heard before until now.

With the new found knowledge about the creature and its goals, it found out that it could do something that it couldn't, while it could take control of both living and no living things, this thing could fuse the two together to make beautiful living weapon that were armored. While Bacterion could control either living or no-living things, it could never put together, it would have to bring living things into the fold, without failing, but now it knew how to do it. That what it did, it took control of the hexagon piece and full in the missing pieces of the hexagon.

Now, it was ready to take control of this place and now with knowledge of this solar system, new allies, and a new sense of greed, it knew that it could do it fast, with so many pieces of debris that was lay out in space before it. As it was scooping up pieces of debris to fuel its ravenous hunger, more knowledge about this place was unraveled to it and one of them was the events that lead up the destruction of the first Aparoid Queen by the forces of the Cornerian Defense Force, and two mercenary units of Star Fox by an orange colored fox that was named Fox McCloud, and the other one was Star Wolf that was lead by a white and gray colored wolf, name Wolf O'Donnel. Seeing that there were two canines that were leaders sent a chill through it being, it somehow knew that these creatures were dangerous, not because of their piloting skills, but because of something else, something about their being that the Bacterion couldn't pin point.

While the Bacterion knew that mercenaries were soldiers for hire, looking for somebody or some government to paid them to do a service that they couldn't do and some of them did get greedy in the end, were in the end were consumed by it. With the knowledge that the Aparoid had gained from the people that were close to the teams, it could tell that while they did like to get paid for their services, there were driven to kept this solar system free from oppression. They wanted to be free to do what they wanted to do and that was a noble cause. Seeing this, the Bacterion knew that it couldn't control any of them for its own needs. But, it also knew because of that, they would be a threat to them and all what they had planned for this solar system. So it had to think of a plan that would kept these two teams busy and it knew the perfect person to use.

Andrew Oikonny, the nephew of the late Andross was at the only place in the entire Lylat system that he knew that he could peacefully bid his time for his revenge, the icy planet of Fichina, a place that very few people went to despite the fact the climate of this world was being to be stabilized and the government was offering tax free sums of money as way to get some of the citizens to live here.

Some people had theorized that this happen because of the Aparoid invasion that had happen almost a year ago, it had shaken the faith that people had in technology, that they could solve any type of problem that could come down the line. Or, it could be the fact that this place wasn't the easiest place to get to either, most ships couldn't land here and the ones that could land weren't cheap for the regular middle class Lylatian couldn't afford the trip here. Whatever the reason that was behind the lack of migration to this world. Andrew didn't care, the less the people that come here, the better for him. The people that did managed to come to this isolated piece of rock were scientists that were studying some thing to help them figure out something, he didn't really care about it, unless they were doing something would either help him or his cause, there were also the people that were living on the fringe looking for a place that would allow them to live the life that they wanted without anybody else thinking that they were strange, military people that was just doing their job and duties, and the people that had found themselves here with no reason why. Most of the people here had very few amount of knowledge about the political affairs that was spinning around the system, thus didn't know who he was. Yes, they did know his name, but not how he look like.

"Look, buddy, I don't have it," said an avian vendors one of the few of the species that had come to this place. Most of the people that went here were the ones that were covered with heavy fur coats.

"You must, you are the last vendor that I went to and all of the other vendors told me, you are the one that always have this," said Andrew.

"I am sorry to bust your bubble, but not now," he said.

"When?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, it could come in anytime. I just don't know," he answered back with. "Now is there anything else that you want?"

Andrew looked at all of the stuff that the vendor had and he saw it, a Fich, the only and recently discovered fruit that grew local, despite the harsh climate of this world. While in exile on this planet, he had learn quite a taste for this fruit and another factor was the fact that it was cheap when compare to some of the the other stuff.

"Yes, I would like a whole bag of Fichs," he said.

The avian vendor nodded his head with the request and started to put the Fichs in the bag. While he was doing that, Andrew kept a close eye on what he was doing, to make sure that he wouldn't shot him.

"Ten credits," he said.

"Whoa, that isn't to bad," he said.

The vendor just nodded his head at that, but the vendor just want to say. _You fool, there is so many of this stuff, I can't even give it away. You are a real fool_.

Andrew Oikonny counted the numbers of the fruit in the bag to double check his amount to make sure that his eyes didn't play any tricks on him and after a couple of minutes he found out that the vendor was a honest one, he did give him the correct amount. In fact he had given him two more and that made him glad.

"Thank you," he said. After that he walked away from the vendor and continue his way throughout the fly by night market place to see if there was any else that was there that he needed. After a couple of minutes of looking at what they were selling. He could see that there was nothing here that he wanted. So he headed back to where had live in the past couple of mouths.

As he headed back to his quarters, he took a look at the outside world and he could see that even after mouths of warm weather, the ground was still cover in permafrost. He wondered about two things, one was when he would be able to walked outside and see what this place look like without the glass acting like a barrier between the two of them. The other was, when will be able to get off this place, he knew that if he did now, it would be suicided right now. He knew that while Fox and the rest of the Lylat system thought that he was dead, he also knew that somehow Fox McCloud didn't believe at any monument that he was dead.

_Andrew_ whispered a voice that was mixed with both male and a female voices.

He turned around to see if there was somebody that was playing a joke on him and there was nobody around him.

_Strange _he thought.

Nobody on this world knew who he was, he never less his name, nobody asked his name was, and when he did he made up a name. Nobody here never questioned him if that was his real name or not.

So he just blew it off, as nerves and went on heading home.

_Andrew_ said the same voice again with more force behind it.

Hearing his name for a second time and done by the same voice, stopped him dead in his track, like he was stuck by lighting.

_How the hell?!_ He demanded.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled out loud.

"We are Sable and Lass," answered a long hair Collie. "You know who we are."

Andrew was snapped out of his haze and he just realized that he had just yelled out at thin air with nobody there.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Less looked at him, like she thought that he was crazy. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm doing okay," he lied. He wasn't feeling okay, he was feeling paranoid at this, somehow somebody found out where he was after he had escape from Fortuna with the distraction of the Star Fox team protecting Fox while he was getting something from the destroyed multi-color metal creature that he later found out was an Aparoid.

"I am just worry, because can go crazy, being locked up here," she said. "It like being in prison with a chance of freezing to death."

Andrew just did a little mocked laugh at Less's joke. "Trust me, I am doing okay, don't worry about me. I will be fine."

With that the two of them walked away from him.

Now all alone, his mid was in a tailspin, he didn't know what to think, was he really loosing his mind? No it couldn't be, or could it? No he wouldn't accept it, it had to be somebody else doing this to him, but who? That was the question that he wanted answered.

Then a thought come across his mind, was it either Star Fox or Star Wolf doing this to him. Did they fine a way to get to his mind and drive him out of his hiding place? Andrew could image the look on the vulpine's face the smirk on his youthful face showing off his cocky side, the same one that he give to him when he defeat him on Venom. It was something that all fighter pilots had, even more so with him, with the fact that he was mercenary.

No, as much as he disliked Star Fox for taking him down and taking down his uncle twice, there was something that he saw while he was fighting them especially Fox, his professional side and how he was all about coming at you with no tricks, no games, nothing like that. So no it wasn't them doing that, even if he knew that they were still looking for him. That one thing about that team, they never give up on a target until they got it or they were dead and with the fact that they won't dead yet, was a credit to their skills at getting the job done no matter what it was.

So, then he thought about his former team, of Star Wolf. How they joked about his lack of piloting skills and how he had slow them down, they also blamed him for their failure with Star Fox. They might of thought of something like this, and considering the fact that Wolf has a disdained for anybody that think of themselves as a noble, plus there was also a pretty decent bounty on his head.

_You fool_ the voice said. _I an neither of the people that you call Star Fox or Star Wolf, I am something different buy yet some familiar. _

"What?" He asked.

_You do not need to speak your spoken language, I can hear your thoughts and nobody can hear me_ the voice said.

_So what are you and what do you need of me? _He asked.

_I told all you need to know about me for the being, more will come when you need it or when you have done great work for us_ the voice said. _To your second question, we need as you call an emissary to help us to adjust to this solar system and to allow the residents of this solar system to get use to us._

_But why me?_ He asked.

_Your knowledge of all of the political fractions of this system, will help us out_ the voice said.

That was true and with that his ego started to grow up. He might be able to get off this place and maybe, just maybe get his revenge on this whole solar system.

_Thank you, now how I will..._ he was cut off.

_Don't worry. I have made plans for yo to leave_ the voice said. _Look up to the northern skies. _

Andrew did that and in the cold black sky that was full with lights that were dancing around, he could see in the distance there was a star that was moving toward the ground. With that he knew that was no star, it was a ship of some type that was coming here to pick him up.

While this was good and he was about to take this at face value, but another thought had crossed his mind, this could be a trap.

_Don't worry, we aren't not a trap, I'm an escape _the voice said. _An escape from everything that you have know._

After that the voice stopped talking to him, but it had blasted him with a ton of information about who they where and it had made him dropped done in pain, as if a person had been drilled in the head. In a matter of seconds the pain was gone as if person had just waved their hand.

With the pain there came a new sense of being was brought on him for he knew what he had to do.

_The skies of the battlefield were stained a brown as the draped color reflected its mood down on the fighters. They were heading into the heart of an unknown fate. _

_For Fox McCloud, leading the group, the brownish sky reminded him of the skies of Venom when he headed into the heart of the final battle of the Lylat Wars. He was 17 or 18, he didn't really recall that detail about the war. He was at an age where most other kids where either finishing up their last year of high school or going into it. Not him, he was leading the squad that his late father had __formed to the enemy. Nervous, hell yeah, he was, but the training that he had gotten from the Academy, had allowed him to take the fight to Andross all by himself, despite the protest from his team. It had also had help him defeat him and get out of the base before it was destroyed._

_Now, fast forward nearly 9 years ahead, he was doing the same thing again, but with exceptions, he was older and had more experience in fighting. So the feeling of nervous was still there, but not as much as he had that day, for he was still was heading into the unknown, but this time he was heading in it not by himself, but with friends that have proven their value on numerous times. _

_He looked on his right, there was Falco and despite his strife with him, he had proven himself that he was loyal and a good friend to him in the long run. Then he looked on his left, he saw that Krystal was there, and while he didn't like the idea of her being there, but he did like the idea that there was another person at the control of an Arwing that knew what they were doing. For it wasn't the fighter that made the pilot, it was the pilot that made the fighter, he had made that clear when he defeated the Wolfen II on the surface of Venom. With that he knew that Slippy was behind him and while his skills won't up to to pare to rest of the team, but it was his contributions to the tech side of the team that had help them out before, like how to destroyed the different type of enemies that they had face before. It was this fact that had allowed him to stay on the team, despite various different protests from some of the team._

_Seeing this and knowing that his team, despite some of the personal in fighting between all of them, was with him on this mission, he had sense of clam that had replace the feeling of nervousness that he had before. A little smile had appeared on his face and he was about to give out commands to his team before they would enter into the fray, but he was stop from doing that by a the sight of something that he didn't expect to see. He saw that another craft that had appeared in front of them._

_Fox could see that this new craft was clearly one that was build for speed with its sleek lines. He also could see that this new craft had the look of the pre-space fighters that he had seen in pictures in his history books back when he was a child. While the alien craft had a familiar look to it, it still had an alien look to it. One of the features that stuck out with him was the twin-pronged fuselage that had left the cockpit open and he wonder why was this ship designed like this, but there had to be a reason that was behind it, because if not, it wouldn't of been design like that._

_But, he didn't have the time to wonder about the fighter and the reason why it was with him, for his Arwing's computer had detected enemies that were coming there way. In a matter of seconds the battle was join... _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 The Coming Winds

Fox woke up from his sleep, a little unnerved by the dream that he had just had, he had no clue what it was all about. He wondered about all of the stuff that he had seen in it. First, he wondered what he was doing on this mission with all of his team, the only required when something major had threaten the Lylat system, most of the more recent missions that he or his team had undertaking were small ones that only required one or maybe two of them at most. Second, he wonder why he had allowed an unknown alien fighter to take the lead, that was something that he knew was wrong, unless that alien fighter had known something about this place or why the reason why they were heading to that place, and that had lead up to another question what did this fighter know about this place that he didn't know about. Finally, he wondered why he was wearing his first outfit, the one that he wore almost twelve years ago. Why? Because he wondered would it still fit, he had gain some weight from eating a little better an working out a little more of late.

Right, now he didn't have the time think about the dream that he had, for he looked at the clock, it was 6:30 AM, he knew that it was time for him to get ready for the day. He turned off the alarm of the his clock, because he knew that it was going to go off no matter what. If he didn't turned of the alarm the annoying beeping sound would be heard forever, something that nobody would like, no matter how much of a living legend he was.

He was looking at the bed that he was just in and he could see that there were pieces of his orange fur on the sheets. Now, on the _Great Fox _he would of left it, just because that was his ship and he could so anything that he wanted on it. But, now he was in a hotel that was being funded by the Cornerian Defense Force until the replacement of the _Great Fox_ was constructed or replace, another reason why all of the fighter together in the same place was a little strange for him. So he picked up his stray hairs and took another look at them.

He could see that they were just pieces of his fur with no roots. He signed at that and put the fur in the waste basket, it was something that he didn't have to worry about, yet. So he went to slower to clean himself up and that was one of the disadvantage of being covered with fur, he had to clean it up twice a day, when he got a chance to, considering his life style, there would be a time when he would be a mission for days and not have a shot to clean up his fur. Unlike the retiles and other cold blooded animals that weren't covered with fur, they could do it once a day. But, the retiles and other cold blooded animals couldn't stand the cold environment like he could.

In the shower he allowed the hot water to hit his fur and in there all by himself he allowed his mind to wonder about anything and everything that he could think off. Among these thoughts were about the dream that he just had and the anniversary of the depth of his father. It would be the first time since he got the news of his father's depth that he would be on Corneria and now he would have to face it truly this time. He didn't know how he would have to face it and for the first time in a long time in his life he felt scared, a feeling that he didn't like.

He tried and tried to get that thing out of his mind, by thinking about other things in his life at this monument, but every time he did that he kept on thinking about that monument in his life. The most painful monument in his life, the second one was the time when he found out that his mother had been killed in a car bomb.

Maybe this was the reason why he felt a connection to Krystal, both of them were kindred sprits, both were young foxes, despite the fact that he was almost seven years older then she was, that had lost both of their parents when they were young. He knew that Krystal his feelings toward her, with her being a telepath. But why didn't she see it and come out to tell him about it.

"_AAAHHH_!" He yelled as something cold hit his body.

He heard laughter on the other side of the shower and he had an idea who just did this. He quickly popped his head out of his thoughts about who did this were confirmed. It was Falco, smirking at this.

"You are going to get it!" Vowed Fox.

"Not right now," said Falco, trying to contained his laughter at what he just did to the his team leader. While it was one of the oldest tricks in the book, throw cold water on a person while they were in a hot shower, but it still worked.

"Now, can you please leave?" Asked Fox.

"Sure" said Falco.

After that he left and once again he was all by himself with his thoughts as his own feelings.

Then it hit him, what Falco just did for him was in fact an old trick, one that he had repeated numerous of time before, but it was still funny and it made him laugh a little. Good old, Falco to pull something off like this and never out growing it either. He could only image the look that he had on his face when he pop his head out of the shower. It might of made his day.

After laughing at that for a few seconds he turned off the shower, he might be a solider of fortune and having that title attached to him might of present him in a bad light, but after all of the work that he had done over the number years, people were starting to change their minds about them. That there might be a few jewels in the ruff, like his team. Even, if he was a mercenary, he still had a routine to follow a routine that he had set up for himself after the mission to Sauria. On there, with several days of puzzle solving and item collection he had found himself, he had an eye open experience about everything.

While the getting the money for the mission was nice and it had help him out greatly, it had allowed him to get he much needed repairs for the _Great Fox _and get the newest version of the Arwings that he had heard about. But, the most important thing was the fact that he had found out whom he was an if it wasn't for that trip, that he first thought was a waste of time, he might of not of found the inner strength to deal with the Aparoid Invasion.

He got himself dressed, a grey t-shirt, a pair of black plants, and put on his wrist communicator, it was simple, but effective for him at this time. Now it was time to get something to eat and face the rest of the day.

Nick Viper had just got out of his Vic Viper and took at look at the legendary fighter. He took at the craft and he could see that it was a pretty hard craft. While he was doing that, the little spore of the Bacterion felt the present of a person from the planet of Gradius near it and so it moved toward the location. It found out that it was the very pilot that had defeated it, it thought that it was ironic, that the hero pilot would be the very one that would bring the Bacterian to the planet. Unknown to Nick the spore had jump onto the back of his hand.

"Thank you," he said to the craft.

Then he left the craft to the all of the personal that were responsible in maintaining the ship and while he was walking away, he wonder where was the red Vic Viper that he had seen with him at the final battle and the one that would appear whenever he thought that he wouldn't make it past a point. He hasn't see that craft yet.

"Hey," he said to one of the personal.

The young human male snap up to attention seeing that Nick was a higher officer and saluted him. "Sir!"

Nick saluted him back. "At ease."

The young male relaxed a little at Nick's request. "What is it, Sir?"

"I would like to know what happen to the red Vic Viper that I saw docking with me with this station?" Asked Nick.

The young male didn't know what he was talking about, the only Vic Viper that he saw was his blue one and he was wondering was this heroic pilot was loosing his mind already. "No, I haven't, the only one that I saw was yours, Sir. Are you okay?"

This puzzled Nick, he clearly recalled that he saw a red Vic Viper that had followed him to the station and the only time that he had lost contact with the craft was when the two of them took separated routes to dock with the station. Now, they are saying that craft never exist in the first place and that it was all in his head. No, it couldn't be he knew for a fact that he had seen another Vic Viper with while on the mission to save this planet from the invasion of the Bacterion. "Yes, I am fine, don't worry about me, worry about that craft."

"I will do so, Sir," he said.

After that Nick walked out of the docking bay and in the halls he caught what he thought was person that was dress in a costume that was made out of orange fur. Nick knew that it was out of the normal for a person to do this, unless it was for a birthday party for somebody here, so Nick followed this person until both of them reach a point that dead ended. In there he saw that the person had simply vanished in thin air and now Nick was thinking was he really loosing his mind like the young man had suggested he was.

"Lieutenant Nick Viper," said a loud and authority voice.

Nick turned around and saw that it one of the military police officer and did a quick check on his uniform. He saw by his pins that he was simply a grunt in this division of the military. "Yes," he said.

"We have been ordered by Col. Jack Sherman to escort you to a debriefing room," the person said.

Nick nodded his head at this, he knew that this was coming and now it was to get over with. So walked with him to one of the many debriefing rooms that was on this station.

Nick Viper had just sat through the numerous of thank you from the various difference top military officials for a job while done and after the first two hours from them all the names and faces became a blur.

_How many more do I have to go through? _He asked himself. _At least with this briefing it was simple and to the point, this is getting pointless_.

Another top military official that was all decked out in his dress uniform, yet another person that he would never again to meet after this.

"Thank you, Lt. Viper," he said.

"You are welcome, Sir," answered Nick while he was shaking his hand.

Next came the leader of the entire planet, Alex Gibson, dress in a suit and this made him paid a little more attention to him.

Alex Gibson was dress in a more modern dress rather than the traditional dress that was full with ribbons and robes that was a throw back from a time when the people of Gradius had lived on another world, unknown name has been lost over time. But, while the name of the world was gone, some of the traditional of this lost world still held on and from what it told about this world was full with pointless small things.

"Mr. President," said Nick while he had saluted their leader.

"At ease," said Gibson.

Nick let his guard down a little, but not to much to betrayed the military training that he went through to get the right clearance to pilot the Vic Viper, the pride of Wide Range Strike Support Unit of the Gradius Army.

"I would like to say on the behalf of the entire people of Gradius, thank you for your job well done," he said.

"Thank you," he said.

Gibson turned away from Nick and toward the crowd of people that were full with news reports from all of the TV stations, radio stations, and new papers if any of them were still around. Nick could see that they were all hanging on his every word and Gibson knew it.

_Typical _though Nick.

"Once again, we have proven, that we can take on anything that the Bacterian can throw at us," he said. "As long as we have the Vic Viper!"

The crowd roared in joy at this news.

_Its not the fighter that makes the victory, it is the pilot that is behind it that matters _he said to himself. But most people didn't know that and automatically thinks its the fighter that dose all of the work and the person is just there for the ride.

After the brief statement from the President and more cheers of joy from the crowd, the President had left the stage with the sounds of pleasures.

_Now it time for me _thought Nick.

There was one thing that he didn't like was talking to reports, they seem to have a real knack of asking some of the most annoying questions that anybody can think off or they didn't listen to the guidelines that were put in place, like the fact that some of the questions might be about the operation that couldn't be talk about in such an open forum. He didn't mind regular citizens, most of them were okay and hand an understanding of what they did to kept them safe from threats that they didn't know about.

"We will take a few questions," said Col. Jack Sherman, Nick commanding officer.

With a frizzy of hands went up in the air and noise of various different reports trying to get the attention of the people on the stage.

"You," said Sherman.

Sherman had pointed to a middle aged reporter that had seen quite a few of these briefing before.

"Liss Stories, from the _Blue Skies_, we have received reports that there was a temporal distortion that was above the skies before a huge double helix ship had appeared. Can your confirmed this?" She asked.

Nick knew that the _Blue Skies_ newspaper was a well respect newspaper that had somehow managed to fine a way to stay a printable newspaper while others were either dropping their print or hard copy and option just to stay on the computer, or some of them had completely gone away. So he knew that this person had to be on her feet to have a job with that paper. Which meant that Nick had to be on guard about her and had to answered her questions.

"Yes there was one and we think it come from the ship," said Nick. He knew that was a lie, it was himself that had done it, because he knew that it was the only way that he could get to other ship to help him out to defeat the Bacterian.

With that Liss Stories wrote that down on her notepad.

"Next," said Sherman.

Once again, a storm of human voices and hands came up in the air.

"You," he said and pointed to a blue fur cover human looking fox.

"Yes, Mary Spype of GNN, has there been any type of indication of where this ship or where the Bacterian came from?" Asked the blue fox.

Nick knew that GNN was the oldest and largest news network that had beamed 24 hours of news to anybody that watched to know what was happening about the world. He also knew that the sight of a blue furred fox wasn't out of the norm at this day and age. If this had happen, four hundred years ago it would of caused a stir, but now these foxes have became a part of their culture of this planet and added to it as well especially in matter of the military. They had proven themselves excellent fighters on the ground and especially in the air, the foxes quickly became some of the best pilots that they ever had. Nick could back this up as well, one of his best wingman was a blue fox, called James.

"No, like before we have no knowledge where they have came from," answered Sherman.

Mary like the rest of the reports wrote that down as well and while this was her first time covering an attack by this force before. She knew the history of all of its attacks they had no clue where it came from, what it really was, and what it want from them. She also hopped that somehow this ship would be able to tell them where they came from, even after 400 years of both being outcasts because of what they looked like, fighting to prove themselves that they can do anything the humans could do, proving it, and finally being accepted by all of them. But, they still had no clue where they came from, they didn't accepted that they were the only ones of their kind out there living, there had to be more of them as well. Plus, many of the older members had worry that they were starting to loose their telepathic gifts, living on this world, less and less of them were being born with it. Also many of the younger generations where not keeping up on their traditional ways of life. She knew this all to well, her grandmother and her mother were telepaths, when she was born her though that she would also be a telepath as well, but she wasn't, the first of her family not to have it. While she was loved by her family, she felt estrange from them, like she was an outcast. So many of them of her generation had felt that same way and moved away from their home, into fields that had accepted them.

"That is all for now," said Sherman.

After that both of them walked out of the press room, but still the reports asked their questions to see if they could get them to speak about anything that wasn't covered and they got nothing more. So now it was time for the reports to get busy on their reports for the local TV news programs or the next edition of the newspaper.

Out of the peering eye of the media, Nick was able to let his guard and allow what just happen just sink in. He had went toe to toe with the media and it look like that he didn't screw it up.

"Well, well, well," started Sherman.

Heading the voice of a person behind him, Nick turned around to see who it was and he saw that it was Col. Jack Sherman. With that he did a quick salute to his command officer.

"Sir!" He snapped.

Col. Jack Sherman did the same thing. "At ease."

Nick let his shoulders drop.

"You did a good job back there. I'm impressive," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," he said.

"I wouldn't think you would be able to do it, the last pilot that did this cracked under the constant flood of questions that was hammered at him," said Sherman.

"Didn't that happen almost a thousand years ago?" Asked a confused Nick.

"Yes, why?" Asked Sherman.

"Because, Sir, it just sounds like you were there," answered Nick.

"It was recored and restored. I was able to watch it," answered Sherman.

Nick just nodded his head at this.

"It there anything that you would like?" Asked Sherman.

"I would like to get back to my ship, if she had somehow made it through the attack," answered Nick.

"What her name?" Asked Sherman.

"The _Tasta City_," answered Nick.

Sherman nodded his head at that. "I see what I can do."

Then he walked away from him and then he thought about the ship itself. All of the people that had called that ship home and the people that were in his squadron. He wondered how were they doing, did they somehow managed to kept that luck, that they were famous for, still going.

It gnawed at him not knowing how his friends were doing right now, it would be ashamed for the Gradius Army to lose that squadron, it was considered the best one of the fleet and it was the reason why he was pick to take on the Bacterian, he was the best of that squadron.

"Yo!" Yelled a voice in the distance.

Nick looked up and he could see the face of a person that he knew, a face of blue furred fox. I twas James.

The two of them hugged each other as if the other one hasn't seen each other for a lifetime, in fact it had only be a few days, but there was a shot that none of each other would be able to see each other forever.

"You Son of a Bitch! I knew that you would do it!" Yelled James.

Nick wrinkled his face at this comment. "No you didn't. You told me that a fox should of done it, not a human."

"I did?" Asked a puzzled James. But, the puzzled look that he had on his face was gone for he knew that Nick was right he did say that to him before he went into the great unknown. "Nah, you are right, I did say that. But, I see that I am wrong about you."

"Not funny, not funny, James," said Nick.

"Yeah, not to you, but to me," said James.

Nick just growled at this and just like what he had done all of his life with Nick, he got the last word with him. But, Nick, had long accepted this personalty trait of his fox friend for it was a small price to paid for a friend like James. James had told him went they were separated when they took their assignments that had took the two of them on the opposite sides of the area that was control by the planet Gradius, that went a fox makes a friend its for life and it can only be broken by and that no matter where the two of them went, the two of them would meet up again. Just what James had stated would happen, happen, the two of them ended up on the same ship without of each other knowing it. They only knew it when they passed each other in one of the various hallways of the _Tasta City_, James knew it when he saw him, but it took Nick a little more time to see if he seen him. When he did, he ran up to great him and James had a huge grin on his face that showed his pointed teeth.

While the two of them won't on the same fighter group, but that changed when it was announced that they would be created a fighter group that would be full with some of the best pilots that was out there. Among them was both James and Nick, but none of them were the leader of the group, that went to another person that came from another ship.

"Now, tell me what happen up there. I want a story that no one can top and make sure that I will always get a free drink," said James.

Nick just signed at this.

Mainia Tigresses was out in her scott ship, patrolling the outskirts of the Lylat system, keeping an eye out for anything that might be a threat to the system. While her ship was just a scott ship with a few armaments, she didn't care, she was where she wanted to be, up in space flying around, It was something that she always wanted to do when she had heard about Fox McCloud, and his team. While she maybe not as good as he was, but she thought that nobody could be.

"Do you have anything to report, Mainia?" Asked a voice.

Mainia tapped a button on her display and it brought up a holographic display for her. She saw that it was another pilot that was doing the same thing that she was. Unlike her this one was an eagle that was in his 40's.

"Nope," she said.

"Have you?" Asked Mainia.

"The same," he answered.

Most of the time this was the norm for them and while yes, it was monotonous, but it was a welcome change of pace, considering what happen almost a year ago with the invasion of the Aparoids.

"While that good to hear," he said.

Mainia just signed at that.

"What?" Asked the eagle pilot.

"I just wish that something would happen," said Mainia.

"What?! Are you crazy? I've lived through two wars already and I think two is enough for my lifetime. I would be happy to live the rest of my life without firing another laser show," said the pilot. "I think if we go through another war or crisis, I'll retired."

Mainia just shrugged her shoulders at that, but he as right about that. People were sick of all of the fighting that they were going through, all they wanted was to be left alone to their own accords. They didn't brother anybody, so why was the rest of the universe, bothering them? It must have been a question that everybody in this system was asking themselves day in and day out whenever something that involved fighting.

An alert when off for Mainia and it caught both the pilots' attention.

"It look like that I got something," said Mainia. "And it look like its on the edge of my ship's sensor's range. I'll going to check it out."

"Mainia, be careful. Reminder, we're scout ships, not fighters. If you see something that you don't like, get the data, get out and if you get into trouble, use the scout's speed. The only thing that could be faster than us, are the new version of the Arwings," said the pilot.

And Mainia knew that he was right about that, the scouts were Arwings, whom had most of their armaments token out for the speed, the only things that they had to defend themselves was an underpowered laser and a shied.

"Understood," said Mainia. She pulled the lever and her scott moved toward the right.

Deep inside of her, Mainia was overjoyed at this, she was finally going to get some action, instead of same old, some old, day in and day out. But, the words of advice that she got from her wingmen, also echo in her head as well.

She heard the beeping on her display get louder and she knew that she was getting closer to where this thing was at. She wondered what was this thing and she knew that it could be anything, from a regular comet or a new alien craft that could be either lost or here to take control of this system.

In a matter of seconds she had found the object that her ship had picked up, it was a comet, a simple comet, that all, trailing a blue and white stream of gas as it headed toward Solar.

_Dam!_ She thought. _I got all my hopes up and all I get a simple comet_.

But, if she was here, she should at least take a look at this comet, that was the closest that she had gotten to one and she could see that looking at one without the blurring effects of a planet's atmosphere, that the real beauty of this object came through. Now she could see why many of the ancient civilizations had thought that comets were bringers of both good or bad news.

Her eyes followed the comet from the head, to the middle, and finally toward the end of the comet. She didn't know if it was the light of the comet or her being keen eyed, but she caught a glimpse of a ship that was hiding in the comet's tail.

With that her joy at seeing the comet had quickly turned. She had been right all along and she went again felt the joy of getting some action. But, she quickly turned her emotions down to get a better look at whatever this thing was and she adjusted her scanners to the various difference wavelengths to get view whatever this thing was. Then she got it, in a thermal scan, the various shades of blues and reds showed her a shape. A shape that she had never seen before and so she started to record it, just as her avian wingman had suggested she do.

Then she saw the thing moved toward her position.

_Shit! _She yelled to herself. The thing had moved and Mainia knew it was because of her actions.

Out of the shadows of the comet the full scope of this ship was showed to her. Mainia was socked at the size of the ship, it dwarfed hers. Not only did the size of the ship get to her, it was the design of the ship as well. It had a machine-like appearance toward it and a sliver color ball that was in the center of the ship.

She didn't want to waste any more time, she moved away from it as fast as she could.

"Energy spike from recent contact," her ship's computer calmly chine in with.

She looked behind her and she saw that at the end of the ship was glowing yellow. Then it shot straight at her with two yellow beams of yellow energy. Mainia just reacted toward it by flipping her vessel on its side just narrowing escape the two beams of energy that had just passed her by.

What seems to forever, the beams stopped and Mainia quickly shot her scott straight up in a ninety degree angel heading back to where her wingmen was at, while she hopped he would be there.

She looked behind and she could see that while the enemy ship was big one with a lot of power, but lack the agility that her ship had. But she knew that this ship would be coming at her to kept her quiet forever about what she had just saw.

So the ancient civilizations where right about comets, there were the bringers of messages, and this one would be a message of danger for the Lylat system would be once again under the threat of danger.

*_I wouldn't be updating as much as I like, I am having trouble with my DSL connection right now. _


	5. Chapter 5

* _In the closing cut scene, when Slippy yells that the Star Fox team is back, you can see a part of Krystal's staff on Fox's back. I just don't know if that was a goof in the animation or not, I just thought that it was kind of strange. _

Chapter 4 – Red Skies at Dawn

"_Red sky at morning, sailor take warning_;" - Ancient rhyme

It was afternoon on Corneria, when the sun was at its highest point in the sky and the shadows where at their shortest, for now onward the sun would begin its decent into night and the shadows would grow until everything was completely engulf in the blackness of night. It was a beautiful blue day today and Fox knew it.

He looked out of the window of his temporality office on a Cornerian military base and wanted to get out there and enjoy the fresh air for a while. It was one of the few simple things that he enjoyed in life and it also was free. While he did enjoy flying his Arwing in space, he also enjoy walking on solid ground and feeling the wind hit his fur, something that could only happen on planets that had atmospheres. No, he wasn't talking about, fans that would blow hot air around, no he was talking about wind, a simple gust of wind, that could blow one down or throw dust at one that would end up in one's eyes and caused them to blink quickly and tear up. That was the type of wind that he wanted. It was the something that no ship yet could copy despite their technology, they couldn't copy something that everybody enjoyed once in their lifetime.

While, yes, he could do that on the base, but there was to much noise from the fighters that were either taking off or landing that wouldn't allow him to enjoy it. So he could go off base into the tiny town that was a couple of minutes down the road from here and do something there. But, there was no doubt that he would find a spot where there was no noise, there was nobody to bugged him in that small town. But, while here at the base, the people here would leave him alone, the citizens in the town wouldn't, they would bug him all the time asking him to do various different stuff, like attend fundraisers for charities that he didn't mind, there were still some people that didn't seem to fit in or just had plain stupid luck with life, even with all of their tech, there were still some people that seem to fall through the cracks. There were other times when people asked for some really bizarre things, that made him do a double take, like somebody asking for pieces of his fur. When that happen, he was like what the hell when he heard that request and turned it down. So he was forced to stay inside watching everybody enjoying life.

Fox heard a noise and the mercenary's skills and his sensitive ears, being homed after years of fighting, kicked in, he look up. He looked up and saw that it was Krystal that had caused the noise.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you," she said with her accented voice.

It may have been two years that the two of them had meet face to face on top of the Krazoa palace back on Sauria, but her beauty never seek to amaze him. He also thought that he would get used to her reading his mind like that, but it was still a sock to his system to have somebody come into a room where one was all by themselves, having no clue what they were doing there and why, suddenly make a random comment.

"W-WHAT?!" He stammered, socked that she said that. In that moment she could see the boyish nature that he had despite being twenty-nine years old and she assumed it was because he had lost mother and his father at such a young age.

"Hey, Krystal, stop doing that," he said, quickly regaining his composure and replacing that boyish look on his face to the stoic face of a leader. That was something that she had notice, gone was the childish voice that would be hard to think that come from somebody that was at that time 27 years old to a more mature sounding voice that seem to fit his age. She wasn't the only one that had notice that as well, the rest of the team notice that as well and while he was always a professional when he was flying, he had slacked off on other duties as well. But that seemed to change, he seem to take a much more active role in his team and the daily grind of maintenance of the various difference type of motor vehicles that they had, in fact he had learn how to perform the routine maintenance of the Arwings, do simple quick fixes.

He also started to teach Krystal these things as well, to help her out, because she might find herself separated from the rest of the team for a period of time she would be able to know what to do just in case a problem like his might come across. Just like how he had taught Krystal how to fly an Arwing, he kept all of the terms simple, for almost everything, but once in a while he would have to use a correct term, because he knew no other term to use. But while learning how to fly an Arwing was something that she had picked up real fast, learning how to maintain it was another story entirely. And she didn't know why she couldn't picked it up like she did with flying the craft. It surely wasn't the lack of wanting on her part, she really did want to know about this stuff and put less pressure on Slippy.

"Can't help it," she said. "so what's on your mind."

Fox just closed his eyes at that and just shook his head at this. She must being joking. "Is that a lame attempt at a joke? You already know what's on my mind."

Krystal was token by his snappiest, it was rare for Fox to snap at stuff, she had only seen him do it twice, first when she took her staff away from him that had mysteriously disappeared from her and found its way back to Fox*, after he had used it to save her from falling down the hole at the palace. The second time was when Falco was about to tell Fox that his father was dead after the Aparoid Queen tried to used his image and voice to convince Fox to stop the fight.

It was a little unnerving seeing him like this and so she scanned the surface of his thoughts to fine about what was bugging him. It didn't take long for her to fine out what it was, it was the anniversary of his father's assumed death and how it was fast approaching. Krystal know how that felt and thought that her insight into this would help him out.

"I'm..." she started, but she was cutoff by Fox pointing a finger at her.

"Don't even say it, I will dell with this on my own on my own time in my own way," he said and after that he stormed off.

_Who is the telepath now?_ She asked to herself.

Even with that she tried to follow Fox to see where he went.

Falco was walking down the halls looking for Fox, he was boarded and wanted to do something to pass the time rather then pacing the halls like a caged horse. He was going to tell Fox that he was going to go off base to have a good time at the local town and while he could do that, unlike Fox, that would get mobbed by woman. He was happy about that, let the little fur ball get it all, he was happy to stay out of the limelight at this moment.

He was so focus on telling Fox what he had planned on doing that he didn't even paid attention and of course he didn't see that Fox was heading in the opposite side of the hallway. The two of them hit each other and most of the time it wouldn't matter, but this wasn't a normal time for the two of them, because both of them were angry at something. Anything could tick them off.

"Hey, fur ball, watch it!" Scoffed Falco.

Fox looked at him. "Stuff it!" Then he started to walked off in the same direction that he was heading in.

"Hey, Fox, I'm going out for a while," said Falco.

Fox just put his arms up in the air. "Whatever."

That puzzled Falco, Fox had always fought with him to stay no matter what and now he was letting him do it, that wasn't normal for him. It worry him a bit, but not enough for him to take advantage of how Fox was acting right now. "And I won't be back to late."

"WHATEVER! Do what you want, you do anyway," said Fox.

A sly smile went across Falco's face, Fox had just given in a loaded gun to do whatever he wanted and considering his past, that wasn't a good thing to do.

He was about to head off to have some fun and then he spotted Krystal come around the condor.

_Oh boy_ thought Falco. Seeing Krystal and knowing that she was a telepath, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had just ticked Fox off. She had a real knack of doing that to him and then he thought that this might be the pay back for the joke that he had played on Fox early today. He wasn't going to fall for that one.

"No, it's not for the joke that you play on Fox," said Krystal. "It is about him."

The feeling of joy that he had about Fox letting him do anything that he wanted changed from a little worry about him. As much as the two of them got under each other skins, the two of them were still friends and the two of then wouldn't have it any other way.

"What's the date?" He asked.

"The eight," answered Krystal.

Falco nodded his head at that, he knew what was going on with Fox.

"Have you hear about the Lylat Wars?" Asked Falco.

Krystal did hear about that war in passing. "Barely, I didn't have the time to check this history of this system," answered Krystal.

"You should of token the time, and if you did, you might have a better understanding of Fox. But, anyhow, I'll tell you what I know about it," said Falco.

And so Falco told her, or to the best of his knowledge, the history of the war, there were a few things about the war that he didn't understand or had no clue about. Then he told her the key event that had lead Fox to take command of this group and their involvement with the war, Fox's father's death or presumed death.

"He never told me that," said Krystal. "When I ask about his parents, he told me that his mother die in a car bomb and that his father was shot down over Venom, but he never really got into the details about it."

"That's strange, considering that you are a telepath, I would think you would be able to pick that all up," mocked Falco.

"I would say the same as well, because when I try to more details about it, it seems he throws up a metal wall up to block me," said Krystal.

That caught Falco's attention. "But, that is beside the point, don't tell Fox that I told you this, he trusts me, and I hate to admit it, I trust him as well."

After that Falco left Krystal alone to think about what he just told her about their leader, that he is for more complex person that she first thought.

Fox closed the door behind him and lock it, he didn't want anybody to know that he was here.

The screen turned on and he could that his life long friend, father figure, and mentor came on the screen. It made Fox smile at the sight of a familiar face.

"Fox what up?" Asked Peppy in his southern style draw voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you," started Fox. "Umh..." He started to itch the back of his neck.

Seeing this, Peppy knew in a second what this meant, that he was dealing with something that he was uncomfortable with. "Fox," he started with. "Is there something bothering you."

Realizing what he did, he quickly stop doing it. "No," he lied.

"Then why did you just call me?" Asked Peppy.

"I just wanted to know the status of the new _Great Fox_," he answered, trying to use business to cover his tracks. Hopping that it would be good enough to convince Peppy that this was the reason behind the call, but deep inside he knew that he would be able to see right through it.

Peppy cocked his head at this and Fox knew that his ruse had fail. Now, he knew that it was time for him to tell the _real_ reason behind his call.

"Fox you know better," he said as if he was scorning him.

Fox gulped at this. "I was calling you because the anniversary of my father's death and it is the first time since his death that I will be on Corneria for it."

Peppy faced drop at the news of this and in his daily routine that he had almost forgot about it. He could also see that despite the face that so many years had passed since that day, it still hurt Fox and that he still hasn't gotten over it. Peppy knew the feeling all two well with the sudden lost of a loved one, in the name of his wife. While he had compassion for Fox, he couldn't image the pain that he had felt loosing somebody so close, like that. Because of that, Peppy didn't know what to say to this, it had hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I wanted to call you about it and it has been gnawing at me all this week," said Fox.

For rarely did this and when he did it, it was small, almost like a wisp of air that if one wasn't paying attention to would miss it. But now he was doing it and showing doing it, he was showing that he was growing up, his father would be proud of him right now.

"You have to deal with this sooner or later, if you don't it going to continue to gnaw at you and affect your job. I know that you take a great deal of pride of your flying skills," said Peppy.

Fox did a little smile on his face. He knew that he was right about that, it was something that he had to do. "Thank you old friend."

"When you are ready to do this tell me about and I will be there for you, Fox. Peppy out," said Peppy.

That made Fox feel better, at least he got that off of his chest and now he just realized that he just acted like a jerk to two members of his team, it was time for him to say that he was sorry to them about the way that he acted.

It was pass two o'clock AM an Nick Viper was bombed, he had told one two many stories about his fight against the Bacterian assault force that had attack the space station. If it wasn't for his blue furred buddy James he might of not made it to a hotel room that the two of had booked. The only was that James had escape the bar being sober was the fact that he was drinking water instead of drinking vodka like Nick was doing. He did this so that he could enjoy the night of drinking but still kept his wits with him.

The two of them made it to the lobby and everybody looked at the two of them. They could see that one of them was clearly drunk and if it wasn't for the help of his friend, he wouldn't been able to get this far.

"He had a _real _good time." said James with a big grin on his face.

The few people in the lobby just nodded their heads at this and just went back to whatever they were doing.

Both Nick and James made it to the elevator, inside the elevator, James hit the button to floor where they had their room. James let Nick lay out on the floor of the elevator, so that his back wouldn't get throw out. He might be strong, but there was a limit to how much his body could take.

The elevator hi their floor.

"Time to get up," he said.

After that James used all of his strength to lift up Nick that all account was now just dead weight. Luckily for him foxes were stronger than humans, because if they won't be able to get him up from the floor which he did. Then the two of headed into their room.

In there James gently put Nick on the bed. He quickly check him out to make sure that he had nothing blocking his mouth to make sure that he wouldn't choke while he was sleeping and that would be an embarrassment not just for him to die shortly after he defeated an entire fleet, but for the planet as well.

After checking his mouth, he could see that his mouth was clear and he processed to tuck him in bed. After that James took his own bed without bothering to take a shower, he was just so tried and the only thing that he wanted to do right now was to get some sleep.

_A brown shinny sky had dropped its brown color among the sky and the ground in the same color as well. The earthly color thrown up a mood of foreboding for him and then his fight training kick in, allowing him to control his feelings to the point that he was about to focus on the mission at hand. Nick knew that was the most important part, he had to accomplished the mission, not just compete it._

_ He looked around to see this time he wasn't alone like the last time, he had a wingman along with him for the ride and that brought a small amount of joy on his face. He thought who was on the fighter, his friend and wingman, James, or somebody else that was apart of the group._

_ He did a check of his weapon array on his fighter and he saw that his weapon choices that he used in the fight was still the same one which was, two way missiles, tail-gun, Laser, and two multiples this time because of bug in the way the pods worked only allowed two per Vic Viper rather than the four that he was used to. He check his shield and the armor of his fighter, he saw that the armor was fully loaded up and the shield was fully charged up as well. He was ready for the battle and he knew that the other pilot was doing the same thing._

_ Nick gently feathered the Vic Viper ahead and the fighter reacted by to his command by speeding up. The other one did the same, but keep a safe distance from the lead one. Both of them headed to an unowned destination as they were heading to that place, they saw that they were heading toward a group of what look like to be fighter that were flying in precision as well, telling Nick that these people that was behind the controls of these fighters were either military or had military style training._

_ He didn't know if these fighter were friendly or foe, so he put his finger on the trigger just in case they won't. He waited until his onboard computer told him, and it told him that these fighters were friendlies. He didn't understand why, he had never seen any type of ship like this before, they were feather-like and they appeared that they look like that there were made out some type of glass. _

No way these things could be fighters _he thought at seeing them. They look like that they were would fly apart even with the simplest of moves._

_ While the look of the alien fighters was strange enough, it was who was at the controls of the lead fighter, that took the cake of being strange, it was a human looking fox, almost on pare with his best friend, James, with one exception, this one was orange in color, his friend James was blue. He also could tell by the look on his face, a stoic look determination, that this individual was the leader and he didn't know if this individual was either a male or a female._

_ The individual look in his direction and this individual had the same look on their face as he did when looking at his Vic Viper, Nick wonder what the person was thinking, Nick even wonder if he could call this person, a person, at seeing his fighter, it must have been quite a sock see something like his fighter._

_ But, his thoughts of wonder were stop when he hear an alert on his RADAR and he saw what was causing the alert, the Bacterion had sent its first wave of attackers to them. Nick saw them and they didn't look like the regular Bacterion fighters that had seen. They look like that they were blue and fused with organic and non organic parts, which was something that the Bacterion never did before. They were lucky that it hasn't don that before, but it seem that their luck had ran out today. Seeing that, Nick knew that the battle was join..._

Nick woke up from his dream in a cold sweat and it seem that all trace of being drunk was gone, strange. He had enough Vodka that should of put him of commission for a least for a day, but now it was gone just like that and he knew how to repeat this, he might be able to sell this as the ultimate hangover cure.

"What the hell was that?" He asked to himself.

He got no answer from it and now it was time for him to think about the dream that he had. It was a dream that was about him coming across a feather like fighter that seem by the look of the ship would violate the rules of physics if it didn't fall apart, being piloted by an anthropomorphic orange fox. A human looking orange color fox that was flying a feather-like ship, it sounded like something that was out of James's people creation stories that he had heard from the elders as a child and one of the reason why he wanted to get into space to see if James's people stories were true or not.

He went to see where James was, he saw that James was still in bed sleeping. Nick knew that James was heavy sleeper and it would be morning until he woke up, so there was no point in trying to wake him up it would be hopeless. Looking at him and see him snoozing so loud that Nick thought that the walls in this room were vibrating, with the noise that it might be in fact true. So he might want to talk to him about the dream.

So he went back to his room and think about what he just saw in his dream. He still couldn't fully understand what he was there and all of his military training told him to just forget about it, but something told him that there was something about this, that this had importance to it. If not, why was the dream was so real to him and why was full with so much bizarre imagery to it and he was still hung up on the individual that was in the lead fighter that had the look of a red fox, the very same red foxes that he would see in the fields in both suburban and urban areas on Gradius.

Thinking about that he wondered if he was looking at a fox sprit, which like the kitsumes, the kumihoes, or/and the Hul jings and that got him thinking about the time when James's people first arrived here, some of the population did think that they in fact were fox sprits or even demons. It didn't help the some of them did have what at that time seem to be magical powers, but it was later explained in the fact it was some type of technology that allowed them to express their feelings through different type of energies. Over the course many of the higher ups in the government wanted to acquire this technology and through a series of raids a good chuck or their technology was taken away from them, leaving a few select individuals with it. It the course of studying it, they found to much of their embarrassment they couldn't use it, and they didn't know why, but they still didn't give it back to James's people, even denying that they had it the first place, blaming the lost on them.

But James's people weren't easy defeated, in a series of legal battle they sued the government for damages and the lost of their heritage, all of them were either throw out of court for lack of proof or ended up with the charges being dropped. Then in the most recent and most dramatic case, a descent of one of the first tribe whom didn't have their technology stolen, use their staff in court to call another staff that was used as decoration. The staff had broken through the glass case and right to the staff holder. With this dramatic display in front of a creditable wittiness the government ha to admit that they did in fact steel some of their stuff from then and promise to return it all to them, but there were still some pieces that won't return,for the government claimed that they had lost them in transporting them from place to place. Of course, many didn't believe the government's line and believe that they still had some of the pieces of the technology stored away somewhere at some top secret military base.

Nick didn't know what to say about that, but he did notice that this generation of Vic Viper had a DNA lock on all of the systems that was specially gear to one person and if that person wasn't there to active the lock, it wouldn't allow them to fly the fighter. This wasn't something new, he had seen it before in the name of eye scan and hand print scan, but this could be overridden, cut out a person's eye or hand and one would be able to unlock stuff. No this was different, this DNA had to be from a living person to work. For DNA had a signature to it and as soon as it was cut away from a living source the signal went away. So it did make him wonder did they finally crack the secret that was behind it all and now they were applying it to their technology as well.

This was stuff was getting to heavy for him now, he needed to get some sleep an after getting a drink of water from the rest room area, he went back to bed.

Mainia had quickly dodged the huge ship fire and some how manage to lose the ship. She didn't know if it was her skills at the scout of the ship had lost interest in her. Now, she was face with a choice, headed back to where her wingman was at, but she tried to raise him and the only thing she got was static, so she assumed that either he was shot out of the sky or he had lost his COM system. Or she could head back to either Katina or Corneria, she had enough fuel to head back to either of these places if she didn't run into any trouble on the way, but with that ship out there still looking for her, she knew that she would have trouble. She also knew that her military training taught her to stay where she was at, for when she failed to check in, they would go out looking for her, but that would be in another four hours. She also knew that in four hours, that ship could do anything before anybody knew what had happen to the two of them.

So she made the choice, she would head to Katina and tell them what she had just wittiness. So she fired up her Arwing scout and headed off in that direction, with the thoughts of what happen to her wingman, was he out there floating all alone in the night of space or was he vaporized when his ship was hit by the powerful energy beams. She didn't know and it gnaw at her, but she knew that she had to do this for the good of everybody.

As she headed toward Katina, she was being watch by two individuals in an unknown location.

"Let her go," said a male and female voice. "She dose that matter."

"I hope that you are right," said another voice.

"Yes, I am right," said the gender bending voice. "But you seem worry."

"Yes, I am, I am worry about the Star Fox team," said the second voice.

The first voice knew about the team via the person's memories and the memories that it got from the Aparoid shard. It know about the mythical feats that this group of fighters has performed in the past and how they defeated the Aparoid Queen. It also knew that the leader of the group was a fox, an orange colored one, but still a fox. Once again seeing the image of a fox full the Bacterion size of this fused being with fear in regards to foxes, but it was still no closer to why it didn't like this creature.

"Don't worry about then, we'll deal with then." the first voice said.

_Hey look, I got my DSL back again, sorry about the crappy details about the Big Core Battleship, I not to good a describing machine style bosses as I am with organic ones. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – The Darkening Skies

Mainia Tigresses got lucky, she found that she had crossed tracks with a military cruiser that was heading in the same direction that she was.

When she got on the cruiser, she was greeted by the commanding officer's security detail and since time was of the essence she didn't take the time to fix up her flight uniform.

"Lieutenant Mainia Tigresses," one of the security guard said.

The blunt and direct tone of the voice caught the female tiger pilot off-guard. "Yes?" She asked.

"We are here to escort to Captain Lesat's office," the gruff person said and Mainia thought that this person was a bulldog or some type of dog.

Mainia nodded her head at that and the group made their way through the ship. She thought that this was a bit extreme, but she had to consider what they went through in the past ten years. They went through a civil war, a planet that almost exploded, and to top it all off, an alien invasion. Being paranoid and going through extreme measurers were the norm, now a days until all of this stuff would stop and with the news that she was about to give, it wasn't going to help clam this system down any time soon.

They made it to the bridge and one of the guard pointed her in the direction of where the captain was. She headed in the direction that they pointed her in and she found out that the lack of the heavy armed personal all around her was a weight that was lifted from her. She felt a little more relax and maybe the meeting the captain would be just as relaxing, but she didn't think so.

She signed and walked into the captain's room. The door hissed open for her and she could see that Captain Lesat was a middle aged bobcat that had slight gray in her fur.

"Sir," said Mainia. Her training with the military's correct way in addressing a superior officer kicked in.

"At ease," said the bobcat.

Mainia dropped her shoulders a little.

"You are the one that we picked up earlier." said Lesat.

"Yes, I am," answered the female tiger.

Lesat nodded her head at that and Mainia didn't know if that was either something good, bad, or was something that she normally did when a person answer her. This captain and her ways were all new to her, the only thing that she could do right now was to be on her guard for anything.

"You know," she started and the tone of her voice had changed from one that was gentle, to one that was sounding like she was going to scorn her for something. "We were heading to Katina in about three hours until we saw you, and now, we are an hour behind. I would like to know why we had to take our little detour for you."

"This," said Mainia. She pulled out a data crystal from her top pocket. "This is the reason why."

"What is that? And why didn't you let _our _security take it?" Demanded Lesat.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Mainia asked.

This got the attention of the bobcat and because of that she folded her arms across her chest. "Allowed."

"In one word, trust. I don't really trust you and your personal. With the the Aparoid Invasion and how some of the Lylatians were infected by the Aparoid virus and turned them against their own kind," she answered with.

"But with the defeat of the Aparoid Queen, everything that was Aparoid here and there was destroyed including the virus," said Lesat.

"Yes, Sir, that is so, but viruses just don't go away, they fine a way to stay around, they stay hidden, until the right monument and strike. So Aparoids might be gone and its effects, but it is still might be there," said Mainia.

"If that is so, they you might be infected by it also and not even know about it," said Lesat.

"That might be so, but I don't think and before you ask, I was station on Fortuna. And you know that the Aparoid was destroyed by the Star Fox team before it could infected anybody or anything. And what on this data crystal is the recording of my most recent scouting sortie near Zoness," said Mainia.

Lesat was token back by this scout pilot and her moxie, she really had a story to tell and by the sheer words she was able to convince this person of higher rank to believe her.

"All right, let's see it," said Lesat.

"Thank you, Sir," said Mainia.

She put the crystal in the slot that was right below the view screen and the screen turned on. A simple touch screen menu showed up, she had only two options, play or eject the crystal. Mainia pressed the play button and with a few seconds of wait time the screen changed from the black one to a first person view of the cockpit of her Arwing Scott. It showed that she had picked up something that was on the edge of the sensor range and after the conversation that she had with her eagle wingman she went on to investigate what was causing it.

Hearing his voice that was full with so much wisdom, a chill went down her spine, she wondered what became of him. She had left him out there and this violated the credo, leave no man behind and that what she did. But, if she didn't, she wouldn't be here showing of what she had encounter around the Zoness and maybe get the Lylat System ready for another war.

The next images were of her looking at the comet and using various types of wavelengths to get a picture of some type. Like what happen with her for the first time, happen again and Lesat could see the unknown silhouette of the object. Mainia could see that just like the captain, she had never seen anything like this before.

"Wait it gets better," said Mainia

Then the camera changed point of view, she didn't know how she did that, but she was happy that it did for it would allow Lesat to see what she saw. Lesat saw what see saw a huge ship that look like that it was square in shape with a machine like outer shell and in the middle of it was a metal orb. Before Lesat could absorbed every detail of the ship it fire two powerful yellow beams at her. After that the camera once again changed, both of knew that it was because she had flipped the fighter on its side to avoid getting vaporized by the weapon. What see to be minutes, were actually seconds the huge ship stop firing at her, so she turn the ship back to right direction and didn't waste any time getting out of there.

Mainia stopped the recording. "What is on after this is me using the Arwing's speed and agilely to kept the thing from getting me. I eventually lost it and made the judgement call to head to Katina, where I ran into your cruiser."

Lesat once again nodded her head at that. "You did your duty to the people of this system, it is time for me to do mine. When we are in range, I will contact acting General Peppy about this."

"Another request," said Mainia.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked the bobcat.

"I would like to have that data crystal stay on me, just in case," said Mainia.

Lesat didn't need her to explain this, it was a trust thing again. "Okay." After that Lesat made a copy of the data crystal and after that she handed it back to her.

"My XO will see that you will get decent quarters, what you went through, you must be a sleepy," she said like a mother that was calming her child down.

Now Lesat didn't know what to think about this, it has been almost a year since the Aparoid Invasion and a good chuck of the military was lost because of it. A good deal of their defenses were spread razor thin and many of them were so far apart that in a sense, they were on their own. With this she now knew now the ancient mariners felt when they were traveling across the vast seas of Corneria for either food or business. That must have been a lonely experience and she now gain a new respect for them. Not calling them fool hearted, but in fact brave souls that took a shot and went into the unknown, not knowing what they would fine out there.

Lesat sat down at her chair and put her head in her hands, she knew that many in the government were not going to like this news. Which was the reason she opted to call on Peppy, even if it was a breach in the chains of command, she also knew he would know what to do with this news. She also picked him, because she knew that he was the only one that she could trust here, after the Aparoid Invasion many of the generals became obsessed in protecting their area of power. Forgetting that it was their duty to kept the entire system safe and not constantly making back room deals with each to weaken a rival while in turn weaken the entire system. That was the reason why Pepper wanted him to stand in for him during his illness that had forced him out, an illness that many people believe can from his assassination attempt and forced break away from it. For, Peppy, was an outsider, a person that offered a different point of view on things and could see the big picture. Many weren't to happy that he had picked him, due to the fact that he was ex-military and a former member of the mercenary group known as Star Fox. Despite this, they allowed him to do it because of Pepper's popularity with the government elected officials and the regular citizens. They would allow Peppy to hold this position until they felt that there was somebody better to take on the duties or if Pepper felt like he could take on his duties again.

Lesat quickly check their ETA to Katina and saw that they were three and half hour away, it seem to be a lifetime away from that planet. It was enough time for her to call Peppy and tell him about what she had seen.

* * *

Slippy Toad, the Star Fox team's mechanical genius was working on a new project and this one was based off the shied power that was from Krystal's staff. When Slippy heard about the various different powers that it had from Fox while he was on Sauria he wanted to take a look at it and see if there was anyway that he could apply it to anything that they had. Krystal allowed this because she was curious about it as well despite the fact that she was told that it was magic, just simple magic, nothing more and nothing less. But, a part of her didn't want to believe that, but another part of herself wanted to believe that it was a magically device and that there was still some thing as magic in this high tech environment that she found herself in.

While Slippy didn't fine out how the powers worked, he did find out how Krystal and Fox were able to use the staff, both of them shared an ancient gene. An ancient gene that allow both of them to use the staff. At first, Krystal thought that it was the message that she had left for anybody if they cam across it. Yes, Slippy, agree to that it did help and anybody could access that part, but not anybody could get it to work like Fox did.

"So that could be the reason why the two of us have feelings toward to each other," said Krystal.

Slippy cringed at the thought of this. "No, no, its not like that. You share a common distance and I state _distance _ancestor that all."

"Now distance?" Asked Krystal.

"I would say about a three thousand years ago," answered Slippy. "Your common ancestor had an offspring whom went on different paths."

Krystal nodded her head at that and it seem that her people were the forefather of the current generation of Lylatians and she wondered how many other residents of this solar system share the same gene.

The door hissed open and the two of them saw the similar vulpine face of Fox, whom walked through the open door. "Hey, Slip, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said. Slippy got out of the chair with the device that he was working on. "Here you go."

Fox looked at what Slippy had, it was a six-sided device that had a blue core in the center of the device. "What is that?"

"It what I have been working on," answered Slippy. He handed it toward Fox. "Touch the thing."

Fox suspicious nature popped up.

"Come on Fox, when did I ever invent anything to hurt you," said Slippy.

Fox let his guard down a little and put his paw on it. After that the thing charged up with a noise that sounded like it was a bomb of some type and Fox reacted by reaching for his blaster. "What the hell?!"

"Yo, Fox, put the blaster down, its not going to hurt you, in fact it going to help you," said Slippy.

"Are you sure?" Asked Fox.

"Trust me, I wouldn't lie," said Slippy.

Fox knew that he was telling the truth, Slippy hasn't done anything in the past to hurt him, in fact he had done things to help him out. So, Fox took the device that Slippy had made and clipped thing on his pants' belt on his right side. At first it felt a little strange to have something there.

"Okay, Fox, wave your hand in front of it," said Slippy whom couldn't contain his joy of what was about to happen and he also was a little worry about it as well. He had no clue what was about to happen. But, Fox, did it anyway and when he did that the thing chined at the monition of Fox's paw. Seconds after that an energy barrier in the same design as the device appeared in front of him, much like the Barriers that he used during the ground missions durning the Aparoid Invasion.

Everybody in there stood at amazement at the latest invention of Slippy, especially Fox and before Slippy could tell Fox what to do to deactivate the thing, he had figure it out already. He swiped his paw over the device and the six sided energy field disappeared. Fox had one of trademarked cocky smiles on his face, in which everybody knew that he like what Slippy just did for him.

"I like it, what is it?" He asked.

"Its a like a barrier, in the same fashion that Krystal's staff has and those Barriers that we used a year ago. The only differences is the fact that this thing has unlimited lifetime and can reflected any type of projectile no matter what type of speed they are going at," answered Slippy.

"So it is," said the fox and smile that was on his face got bigger.

"Fox you aren't thinking-" started Slippy.

"Oh, yes, playback is a bitch," said Fox.

"He not going to like it," said Krystal.

Falco was first a little happy that Fox had apologized for the way that he had acted and explain that he was acting like that because of the anniversary of his father's death. With that he knew that it was a sensitive subject with him and something that Falco didn't need any more explanation from him. The two of them were friends long enough to understand that and now he wondered why was he was calling him to come down were Slippy lab was temporality at. He figure that something was up, because he also knew that Fox was a sly one as well just like the stereotypical characteristic of the feral foxes that one could fine almost everywhere.

He walked into the room and he could see that the entire team was there waiting for him to make his appearance.

_On boy_ thought Falco on this. He knew that something was up, why else would everybody be here.

"Come on," said Fox.

Falco didn't like this.

"I've got something to show you that Slippy just invented for me," said Fox.

Now he _really _didn't like this and while Slippy was an oasis of great idea among them, most of them didn't turn out the way that he wanted them, but once in a while they did work well, one of them was the Blue Marine. Falco wondered this was the only reason that he was still on the team, it wasn't for his skills at piloting the Arwing, that was for dam sure. Most of the time it was Fox or him getting him out of danger.

"I don't know if I want to," said Falco.

"Don't worry," said Fox with a little bit of a grin on his face.

"With that grin on your face, I worry," said Falco. "It usually mean that you are going to play a joke on me or five me a dumb ass assignment."

Fox just shook his head at Falco. "Not to worry. Okay, I want to shot at me."

Falco at first took it at face value and then he did a second take at it. "WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I want to test something about this device that Slippy made for me," answered Fox.

At first, Falco didn't like this idea at all and wondered did his leader have a death wish. "All right then, but I am going to set this at the lowest setting just in case, I don't want to kill you."

So Fox got himself ready to active the device in the same fashion that he did before, he put his paw as close as he could to it without activating it to soon. Falco fired his blaster in the direction of Fox, a blue beam of energy went in the direction of Fox and before the energy could hit the vulpine. He reacted to it by swiping his hand in the direction of the device and like before a hexagon energy field appeared in front of Fox. The blue energy beam from Falco's blaster hit the energy field and it bounced the energy beam right back in the direction of Falco. Seeing that Falco on pure jumped out of the way of the weapon fire and after that the energy beam harmlessly hit the wall that was behind the blue avian behind him. Then Fox deactivate the device with another quick movement of his paw.

Falco was speechless at this.

"Now, that is a first," said Fox, whom knew that Falco was the type of person that liked to get a smart remark in about anything.

Falco quickly regain his composure. "What the hell is that?"

"It called a Reflector, it based off Krystal Staff's shield spell and our Barrier, but with one exception, there is no time limit on how long I can use it, " answered Fox.

Now Falco narrow his avian eyes on the device, he really wanted one, but he wanted one that did something that was different from the one that Fox had. Maybe one that could be used as a weapon that he could throw at somebody rather one that would only work in defense or close quarters combat.

"I want one," said Falco.

"That would be hard, since this device is mainly based off Krystal Staff and both are activated by an ancient gene that both Fox and Krystal share. I would need to check your DNA to see if you have or not," said Slippy. "If so, then I would have no problem in customize it, if not, I can't help it."

Falco just scoffed at this, genetics once again had bested him. While Falco had the edge over him in flying, just barely. Fox on the other hand had the edge over him in leadership, he seem to be a natural leader, loyal to his team and fiercely protected of them as well. While Falco had taken the lead on some of the missions and Fox took a step back to watch judge him. The two of them found out that Falco wasn't as good as he claimed he was in the lead spot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Slip will fine a way, he normally dose," said Fox.

After that his wrist communicator beeped and Fox instinctually tapped it. "Fox here, go." In a matter of seconds the boyish nature of a guy that was showing off his new toy to his friends was gone, replaced by the more serious side of Fox, the side that the team had seen while he was fighting.

"Hey, Fox," started Peppy. His southern drawl accent was unmistakable. "I need you all to come to the briefing room, we'll got something going around Zoness."

"Will do, Peppy. Fox out," said Fox. He looked at his team and everybody could see the serious look that was in his green eyes.

"Okay, team, let's go," he said.

With that everybody moved out.

"It has started," said a disembody voice that was mixed with both male and female voices as it watch from the safely of its own ship. He could see the slight changes that were talking place to the Cornerian cruiser. Parts of the ship were starting to turn blue and from a hexagon-like shape to it.

"So that the reason why you let the scout go," said another voice.

"Yes, we'll allow them to escape so that they can get the trigger on board that ship. In a matter of hours we'll have our second Core ship and the distraction for the Star Fox team," said the voice. Once again the mention of the name of a fox sent a felling of dread that rang across its vast collection of memories.

A young male officer that was in his late 20's was sitting in a darken room with various different type of computers screens and severs that were blinking different types of lights that were telling the officer that they were working or running different tasks. The only noise that he heard was the slight hum of the electronics doing their job and most of the time this was a job where almost nothing took place. It would be another eight hour day full with looking at brightly lit computer screens or reading digital printouts on a holographic screen and no wonder why this job after a couple of mouths made him get headaches. But, it was wroth the pain, considering the fact that he was the first line of defense against the war with the Bacterion. After the numerous campaigns that the Bacterion assault them with, the people of Gradius set up an early warring system that allowed them to detect even the slightly activity from the Bacterion, not only in space, but in time. It was this system that had allowed them to lessen the loses when the Bacterion had assaulted one of their outposts in their most recent attack.

He looked up at the screen and he saw that the computer that he was at was reading activity from the Bacterion that was taking place in the future and near the center of another galaxy in a binary star system. It was given the name of B2-7201 by the scientist that had discovered the system, but some news paper writer after years working with the blue foxes had found out that this binary star system was in fact their home system that they called Lylat. Most of the people just ignored his findings as mere random chance for according to the scientist that had found the system, there couldn't be intelligent self-aware life. This was according to that person, because of the smaller red dwarf star would disrupted the orbits of any planets that were in the system. Despite that, the system was unofficial dubbed the Lylat System and many of the people that were studying it, even called it the Lylat System.

Seeing the activity, he mentally ran through the checklist and the first step was to run a system check on the computer to see if it was working right. He found out that the computer was working just fine and this was in fact the real deal. So with that, he went on to the next step and that was to see if this was happening now, in the past, or in the future. He found out that it was happening two years in the future, like before he check the system to make sure that everything on the computer was okay. Like before, he found out that everything was alright.

So he recorded the place and the time that this was taking place, just in case the Vic Vipers were dispatched to counter the attack, which he thought would happen. After that he pulled out a tiny flash drive, safely sealed the flash drive in a plastic bag, and made the call that nobody wanted to hear.

Mainia, was woken up from her sound sleep by the sound of an alert noise and the smell of something electric was burring. The smell was sicken and almost made her throw-up, but she managed to kept it, but the stinging taste of acid lasted in her throat. Even with this she managed to get out of the room and she could see that the smell of electronics burring was still present, in fact it got stronger. More dry heaves come from Mania and the strong involuntary muscle movement evenly over came Mainia's resolved. She throw up, and without anything in her stomach, the only thing that came out of her mouth was a yellow liquid that had the feeling of burring was back.

When she was done throwing up, she spilt out any extra liquid that didn't come of her mouth. "Ah," she said.

She got up to see what was going on, the sicken smell was still there and it it wasn't for that smell she would of noticed that the ship was on emergency power only. She knew that this wasn't good for her and it was time for her to get herself ready for a fight in the dark.

_Happy Thanksgiving 2009 everyone! The whole thing with Krystal Staff is my theory that it is active by a gene, a gene that I think Fox also shares, which explains why he was able to use it. _


	7. Chapter 7

_To StarfoxRoxMySox1996, the story isn't over, in fact that just starting. _

Chapter 6 – The Cold Wind

Nick and James had their brief leave cut short due to the alert that the young officer had given out about the Bacterion. With that, Nick felt like the first pilot of the Vic Viper felt when he defeated the first attack in the first war with the Bacterion and then only to be called back into action again when it threaten one of the protected planet. To him, it felt like that all of his action were in vein, for he might have to go back into the fray. It was something that he didn't want to do, he wanted to take a well deserved vacation for all of the action. But, it seems that wasn't the case and his military training that told him to just suck it up, which he did.

Now both of them sat at a table listening to what was being told to the two of them. They had found out that the early warring system, that they had set up, once again had detected another source of Bacterion. But, this time it was the system that many called the Lylat System, even if that wasn't the official name of the system. It also look like that this person didn't know it or chose to ignore it, whatever the reason, both of them still knew what place that they were talking about. This wasn't the what got their attention of the two Vic Viper pilots, if was the fact that the source was about two years into the future. This was something that was added just in case the Bacterion got clever and thought that hiding in time as well as in space would be a great way to fool the people of Gradius. It didn't work.

"Is there any question?" The person asked.

"Yes," said Nick.

"What is it Lieutenant Viper?" Asked the higher ranking officer.

"I am thinking that sending both of us there would lead Gradius open to an attack and what will we do just in case we fine a civilization just like ours?" Asked Nick.

The officer just shook his head at this, he knew that any theory that the Lylat System or R2-7201 as it was official known as, had self-aware life-forms just like them, was out of the question. "To your first question, don't worry, we have many Jade Knights, Falchion Betas and Lord Britishs to defend ourselves just in case we are attack again. Two, you know as well as I do, that the Lylat System or as it as known as R2-7201, can't support any sentient life."

Nick nodded his head at that, and he knew that all of these fighters were quality craft, if in the right hands, especially the Lord British, which is the only fighter that can outrun the Vic Viper. He also knew that the Lord British is as much as a legend as the Vic Viper in regards to fighting off the invasions and it really came to its own when it first enter into the fray when it went against a huge dragon know as Zeols when it attack the desert world of Tisha.

**(Author Note: This is a reference to Salamander/Life Force game, that in the US was marketed as the sequel to Gradius on the NES, but in Japan it is considered a spinoff in the Gradius series. Also the name of the other fighters are a reference to Gradius Gideon, a game that you get in the Gradius Collection that is on the PSP. )**

"But, what if that guy is wrong, it has happen before, and there are sentient life there and there are the same level of tech as we are?"Asked James.

"Enough! There is no sentient life there and that is final," he ordered.

James was about to say something to add to this, but he was motion to stop. "Oh, just in case you do find life there and it is at the same level as we are, then yes, you can ask them to help you. Are you happy now."

This made blue vulpine smile at little at this. "Yes."

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

Both Nick and James said nothing to his question. With that the officer took that as an answer of no from the two of them. "Well, that's it. You two guys better get suit up and head out."

After that both Nick and James got up from their chairs and headed out. Nick knew that James was out of line with the question that he had asked about the idea that there was sentient life there. But, Nick knew that James was the type of person that would constantly push the limits of the laws and rules that governed their way of life. Nick had always thought that James would be better as somebody that would work better on his own rather than in the military. But James had told him that while military paid was low, but it was constant, rather than freelance work. While, yes it had bigger paid days, but it wasn't as constant, and James like the rest of the people in this world, like having a regular paid check.

"You know that you were out of line with that, James," said Nick.

"Yeah, I know,but sometimes you have to be out of line to get to truth," said James. "And we are heading to the Lylat System, the system of my race's origin. I think about it."

James rubbed the right side of his neck with his hand, the one that had contained the spore of the Bacterion. "No, I don't want to think about it. All I want to think about, is how we are going to take out that new found source of Bacterion."

With that James was brought back to reality, there were going there for a mission to take out an enemy and a mission of discovery. If they did find life there that was on their level, it was a side effect of their mission. "Okay, you are right."

With that the two of them got their lockers to get all of the stuff that they thought that they would need for the mission.

Fox was almost ready to go, he had already put on his green flight suit, his combat vest and the rest of his outfit. He went for his blaster that was on his left side and he quickly check it to make sure that it was fully charged. He saw that it was ready and fully charged. So he place the blaster in his holster that was also on his left side and after that he went for the second smaller blaster that he carry as a backup. He also check that one as well and he also saw that it was fully charged as well. Like with the larger version, he put that one away as well. Then he went for the Reflector that Slippy made for him and he put that device on his right side. With that he noticed that he was carrying a lot more stuff over the many years that he was doing this work. He recalled when he first started this, he only carried one blaster that was at times semi-reliable, not the one that he used all of the time.

He quickly took time in his routine of getting himself prepare for his mission to take a look in the mirror that was in his room and this was the first time in over a year that he had a shot to take a long good look at himself. He could see that his hard life style had token it toll on his face, gone was the face of an innocent kit, replace by an adult fox that had seen its far share of fighting. Even with all of the crap that he had been through, he still kept his morals and his sense of humor, something that he had noticed with others that were this line of work, they would lose that part of themselves along the line. With that he started to think about his team, and how they were the ones that had kept him in line, acting like his moral compass. He was starting to think of them as his family and in fact he was starting to let one of them get close to him despite the fact that in his past that anybody that got close to him ended up dead.

"_A storm is coming_," said a male voice that Fox knew all to well, it was the voice of his father.

It caught him off guard and with a quick glance in the mirror he saw a figure that look like his father. With a quick turn around to see if his eyes wasn't playing a trick on him and he saw that there was nobody with him. This cause Fox to bite down on his teeth in frustration at the sign of this, but he didn't allow this to stop him, because he left his room.

Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were all dress in their combat uniforms, ready to take on the next mission, looking at the holographic display of their old friend and former team mate of Star Fox.

"What up, old friend?" Asked Fox.

"Fox, its good to see you and your team again. But, I wish that it was under better terms." said Peppy.

"It never good terms when you need us," said Falco with a bit of his ironic humor.

The rest of the people in the room choice to ignore Falco's comment and focus on what Peppy had to say.

"It seems that one our scouts around Zoness had picked up some disturbing news," started Peppy.

"Spit it out old man," said Falco.

"I can see that you haven't change a bit," said the older hare.

"My friend, can you please continue," said Fox in his clam but firm voice. But Falco did have a point, Peppy needed to learn to get to the point faster than he normally did.

"All right then, one of our scouts, Mainia Tigress was on a routine patrol around Zoness and pick this up," he started to tapped a button on his side of things. When he did that the holographic screen that the team was watching changed from his image to an image that were caught by the scout.

All of them watch with interest at what this person caught, they saw her scan the comet in various wavelengths to get a picture of the thing and they all could see that it had a shape of an unknown ship. None of the native Cornerian recognized the shape of the craft and so that left Krystal to see if she knew what that ship was. So Fox tapped a few buttons on his side of the holographic display that would freeze the shot and isolated the screenshot.

"Krystal have you seen something like it before?" Asked Fox.

Krystal took a few moments to take a look at the screenshot and like the rest of the team she didn't know who or what that ship was. "No, I don't. I'm sorry about that one." She could sense the disappointment that he had with her not knowing what that ship was and who it belong to.

"Don't worry, you will see what this ship look like," said Peppy.

After that the image once again changed and this time it was the camera that was slaved to the pilot of the scout. The Star Fox team saw what Mainia saw they saw that the alien ship that she had only glimpsed, came to view. They all saw that it had a square-like shape to it with sides that look like that they were swept and in the middle of the ship was a huge metal color orb that had a machine like appearance to it.

"No it can't be," muttered Krystal.

Fox's ears took notice to what Krystal said and he was about to ask her what was that all about. Why did she reacted to that like that, when she said she didn't know what that ship was. Before he could do that his attention was drawled away from her to what was displayed on the screen. He saw that the ship fired two powerful energy beams at Mainia's scout and while they didn't see it, they all knew by the way the camera angel tilled, that she had flipped the scout to avoid getting hit by the weapon fire. What seem to take forever for both team Star Fox and the pilot the enemy's weapons stopped. Then after that the pilot boosted out of the way of the unknown ship.

Then the image of Peppy returned. "There is nothing more then of her avoiding the weapon fire. After that she found her way to the _Castlo _whom was en route to Katina and this is where the problem comes in, we lost contact with her about 30 minutes ago and from the last transmission we got she was about 2 and half hours away."

"Why didn't you send another ship out there?" Asked Falco.

"We did and we also lost contact with that ship as well," started Peppy.

This caused the Star Fox team to signed at this, it seems that Peppy wasn't doing a good job at being the current leader of the Cornerian Defense Force, he had already lost two ships in the fleet and considering the status of the fleet, that was two, too many ships missing.

"Not going well with the new job, eh, old man?" Asked Falco.

Peppy choice to ignore Falco's comment and continue on. " There are two reasons why I want you guys there, one there aren't any ships out there that are closer enough and can take care of this. Two, your guys have been in spots like this before and came back okay," answered Peppy.

"You forget that we don't have a ship anymore since you crashed the _Great Fox_ into the Aparoid homeworld," said Falco with a little bit of distain in his voice.

"If you recall, if I didn't do that, you wouldn't been able to get to the Queen," said Peppy in the same fashion.

Fox put up his paw, to tell his two friends to stop. "Enough," he added, just in case they didn't get the point. "Falco, dose have a point, how do we get there and have enough fuel to investigate this?"

"Don't worry, I've made plans for that," said Peppy.

"Like what?" Asked Fox.

"I am going to lease you a non-commissioned Cornerian Assault Carrier, that was used for training and because of that it will be fully fueled and have some supplies on board," answered Peppy.

While this wasn't what Fox wanted to hear, he wanted to hear that the replacement for the _Great Fox_ was ready and would be her maiden voyage. Well, it was better than nothing, at least he had a ship that could be used on mission that would outside of Corneria and a place where the Arwings could quickly dock with.

"Thank you and you know my terms," said Fox.

With that, Peppy was reminded that while the two of them were still close friends, Fox and his team were still mercenaries, thus they were hired and paid to do a job. Fox's terms were always half up front and the other half at the end of the job. "Yes, I do, and you will 50,000 credits up front and another 50,000 credits at the end of the job. Plus you will get a bonus if you can fine anybody from any of two ships."

Fox nodded his head at that and while was a decent amount of money, it still wasn't amount that he got in the pervious times that he had help them out. But, considering what happen to Corneria almost a year ago, he was lucky that he got this amount of money. But, Falco on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the news of this, in which Fox just ignore. "What type of bonus?" He asked.

"Your team will received an additional 5,000 credits for each person that you will fine," answered Peppy.

Once again the orange fur fox nodded his head and let this information soak in. So with the payment details of this job was out of the way and how they would get to the location. Now, it was time for Fox or anybody else to ask where this carrier was at. "Okay, where is this carrier locate at?"

"I will give you the location of your temporality mobile base right now," said Peppy.

Seconds after that Fox's wrist communicator started to beep and the vulpine tapped it. In doing that he got the location of the ship and he saw that the ship was already up in orbit, waiting for them to head up to take command of the it.

"Alright team, let's go," said Fox. With that Slippy and Falco walked out of the room with their minds set on this mission. But, Fox, on the other hand stay behind and saw that Krystal was still there like she was pondering something. He also noticed that she was looking at the frozen screenshot of the alien craft.

"What up?" Asked Fox.

The sound of Fox's voice took her out of funk and see look up and saw that she wasn't hearing things. She saw that he had a look of concern on his face and that look of his was back up with his thoughts.

"Nothing," she quickly snapped up with.

Fox might not be a telepath like she was, but he was around her long enough to know when there was something that was bothering her and whatever this alien ship was, it was something that was bothering her. The vulpine wanted to know what it was.

This caused him to do a half-smile on his face. "I know you better than, so what up?"

"Its that alien ship," she answered.

This got Fox's attention. "You told everybody that didn't you haven't seen that ship."

"That part was true, but the stories that my people told me about these ships, described ships like this" said Krystal.

Fox folded his arms across his chest. "What else did they tell you about these ships?"

"They are a plague that can sweep across entire solar systems," answered Krystal.

"W-What like the Aparoids?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, they are similar to them, but these ships are from beings that are much more older than the Aparoids and I worry, that we might not make through this one like we did before," answered Krystal.

This isn't what Fox wanted to hear especially after dealing with the Aparoid Invasion almost a year ago that almost took out the entire Cornerian Defense Force and dealt a huge blow to the Cornerian Army as well. It had been almost a year since those events and things were slowly starting to get back to normal, it seems that things around here would get back to normal. But, it seems that the Faiths didn't want this system to be at peace, but at war. Even with that, Fox knew that he would face the threat like he done before with his steadfast determination to kept this system safe from harm.

"Don't worry, we will meet this threat head on and not stop until that threat is gone or we are gone. I have swore to myself to kept this system safe and that includes you," said Fox.

Krystal could sense his determination and she was about to embrace him, to feel his strength, but she was stop when she heard the harsh accented voice that belong to only one person, Falco.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

Fox quickly snapped back, slightly embarrassed at what almost happen. "N-Nothing."

"Fine, whatever, if you don't want to go, that fine by me," said Falco.

Fox did a quick look at Krystal face. "Let's go, we don't want a piss off Falco with us on the trip to Zoness."

Krystal nodded her head and with that both foxes walked out of the room to join up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Mainia Tigress had made her way despite the smoke and the dim lighting that she had to see threw. The smell of brunt electronics caught her off guard two more times, like before she throw up a yellow burring liquid. Before she spit out excess out of her mouth and on the second time that she found an unmanned blaster. She picked it up and check out the power reading on it, it was half full.

While she would preferred a full blaster in a situation like this, but this was better than nothing and so she put the blaster on her belt via the clip that was on the handle. She didn't have a holster, since she was a scout pilot, her job was to get in and get out as fast as could. They thought because she would be so fast that she wouldn't see combat and thus wouldn't risk getting shot down by the enemy. So, they thought that she wouldn't need to be armed. But, Mainia, thought wrong about that idea and opted to get herself trained in the use of ground combat, just in case she found herself on the ground without her scout fighter, so that she wouldn't be dead weight.

She looked around the area to see if she could fine any energy packs that would be able to charge up the blaster and she saw that there was none. So she continue to move throughout the halls, looking at all of the details just in case there would be something there that would help her and then she saw something that was on the floor.

In the dim light of the hallway, she couldn't tell if this was a shadow, a trick of the diminish light, or her eyes were playing tricks on her and in this reduced amount of light it could quite possibly be that. But, she saw something that look like that it was a body liquid that came from some poor soul that got killed. So she bended down on her knees to take a look at it and it didn't help her see what it was. She quickly smell the liquid and when she did, she got the smell of metal. With that she knew that this was blood, now she wanted to confirmed it, she was about to do that. But, she was stopped in her tracks when she saw the blood turn into some type of organic looking metal that was taking the form of huge metal claw.

Before the thing could take a swipe at her, she fired her half full blaster at the thing and crimson blot of energy hit the thing. It shattered in a million tiny pieces.

Gently, Mainia took a closer look at the debris that was left behind when she blasted the thing and she saw that the shattered swards were blue in color. She also noticed that they were in the shape of hexagons. Seeing that she found it hard to believe what she was looking at and if she wasn't here seeing this, she wouldn't of believe it.

"It can't be, I thought that they were all gone," she said.

Seconds after that she heard the sounds of metal hitting metal and the sound was getting closer to where she was at. So she did a quick look at the energy reading of the blaster and found out that one shot didn't have effect on the remanding energy supply, but eventually it would run dry. So she had to be careful on how to use the blaster, until she found more energy packs that might be on the ground or on any of the crew's bodies.

She moved down the halls and saw more organic liquids that were pooling and some of them were climbing up the walls, mutating the very nature of the walls themselves from metal to metal/organic fusion that she had never seen before. She looked at it and she saw that there were pieces of what look like organic chucks, she knew that the only organic material on this ship was the crew. Then she realizes the horrible thought had crossed her mind, the crew, they were being assimilated into this ship via the Aparoid virus that she had warmed about and she wondered why she was unaffected by it. She also wondered how long she would stay unaffected by it.

But the chain of her thoughts was broken when the blue stuff that was on the walls formed a huge rope like vine that wiped at her. It knocked her blaster out of her hand, next before she could do anything another vine from this thing hit her in the back of leg. This caused her to fall down on the ground, temporary incapacitating her and allowed the thing to wrap one of the vines around her leg, making it almost impossible for her to escape its grip. The only thing that she could do was to look up to see what it was doing. When she looked up, to her horror that another one of those vines that had attack her was right in front of her. But, this time it was different from the pervious ones, this one had a pointed tip and the thing was slowly making its way toward her. It was taunting her with it, playing with her like a cat with a mouse in a ball.

"Get on with it!" She ordered. She didn't like the idea of becoming apart of that thing, but she also didn't like the idea of being toyed with either. If it was going to make her apart of it, it should get on with it.

She saw the thing raise the vine with the tip, it seems that the thing heard her. Mainia closed her eyes.

_This is it_ she said to herself, this was going to be her last moment of free will.

The sound of blaster fire was heard and the sound of what could be best described as screams. The sound of two noises caused Mainia to open her eyes up and see saw that the main mass of this thing was being pelted by bolts of red energy. The thing shook and shake at either hit, trying to with stand the paint hat it was getting, but it couldn't bare the pain no more. The thing collapsed and died, bleeding out a shower of blue liquid, that Mainia thought could be its version of blood.

Mainia turned around and she saw that it was the captain of the ship, looking a little rough around the edges, but she was still herself.

"Are you okay?" Lesat asked.

"Yes, Sir," said Mainia. "Now can you please help me get out of this."

"Not a problem," she said.

She bent down, she pulled out a knife that look like that it came out of the mess hall and started to cut at the vine that was wrapped around her leg. In doing that Lesat found out that cutting them with a regular old knife was hard, it was like trying to cut through frozen raw meat. Lesat didn't have the time to think about what this meant and what it meant for her. She cut through the first vine and some of the blue liquid, that she guest was the thing equal to blood, came out of the vine. She repeated the process a couple of more times before she got Mainia out of the vines. Lesat helped Mainia get up and before the two of them could say any thing more, the cut up remands of the vines that had Lesat had either killed or cut up were melting away into pools of the blue blood.

"I don't like that," said Mainia.

"Move!" Yelled Lesat. "That thing looks like it going to reform into more of those vines or something else. I don't like to be here when it happens. I suggest we get out of here as fast as we can."

Mainia nodded her head at and got out of there before they could see what this thing was going come up as. If the two woman had stay around, they would of seen that it had token the form of an Aparoid ground solider, compete with its claws.

After coming to form the thing let out a roar that hit them at the very souls of both Lesat and Mainia.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Mainia.

"'Oh shit' is right," said Lesat. Whom knew that Mainia knew, somehow the Aparoids were back despite being defeated by the Star Fox team. But, she wondered how could they have came back after the Queen was destroyed by them and it was reported at the sametime all of the Aparoids that were here, in the Lylat System were destroyed as well, unless the Queen was just a figure head for them. The real threat to them to was the Aparoid virus itself.

"How? I thought that they were all destroyed?" Asked Mainia.

"I don't know, all I know is that we have to get to the docking bay. For, I sent out a tete-tete to Acting General Peppy about this and he is going to sent out help."

A smile went on Mainia's face, but Lesat pointed her finger to her. "But, we must not sit on our hands and wait for them to come here and save us. We don't know how long it will take for them to get out here, since they don't have the _Great Fox _anymore. So we are on our own until they show up."

Mainia just nodded her head at that and she knew that she was right.

Lesat brought up a holographic map on her wrist communicator. "We need to get here," she said as she pointed where the docking bay was. "But we are here," she said as she pointed where they were at. "The quickest way to get there is through the west elevator shaft."

"Why not take the normal way?" Asked Mainia.

"To many Aparoid-like thing and crew that have been infected by this virus thing. They are like half-machine and the other half have no clue who they are," said Lesat.

Lesat founded an open elevator, and both of them got into it.

"Give me a lift," said Lesat and Mainia did that.

"So why do you think we haven't been infected by it?" Asked Mainia.

Lesat popped open the hatch. "I don't know, luck maybe." She moved into the open hatch and found herself on top of the elevator. She looked around to see if there was anything out there. She found out that none of the organic stuff had made its way here, the shaft still had the ugly and bare bone look to it. So she moved toward the open hatch, went down on her knees. "Give me your hand."

Mainia went to the outstretch hand of the captain. "Or maybe I has to do something with our wills." She took a grip of Lesat's hand and used her free hand to brace herself as she with the help of Lesat got out of the elevator. With a good majority of her body out, Lesat let her do the rest of the work of getting herself out of the escape hatch.

"Don't go and quote the Star Fox team on this," said Lesat.

"Why?" Asked Mainia.

Lesat open a hatch on the other side of the elevator and it was labeled "Manual Override". "As much as he is a living legend, and some of his feats have become almost mythical. I think it has to do with preparation and his skills that he has that has help him get out of some of the situations that he found himself in. So, no, I don't think it about our wills. I think it about using the skills that one has and putting them to good use that will get yourself out."

She pulled the lever that was in the box and the elevator went down the shaft.

"Kept your eyes open, you don't know what you are going to see or what is going to come through any of those doors," said Lesat as she pulled out her blaster, ready for a fight.

Seeing that Mainia went for hers and she found out that she had lost the thing when she got attack by that vein-like creature. "Do you have another one? I think I lost mine when that thing attack me."

"Sure," said Lesat as the bobcat tossed her another one and Mainia took ahold of it.

Mainia looked at it and she saw that it was one of the newer one that was on the market. This one didn't need the energy packs like the older ones did. "Nice."

Before Lesat could say anything the sound of metal hitting metal was heard and seconds after that a small six-legged metal spiders jumped at them. Lesat fired her blaster at it and seconds after that she was showered by debris field of blue metal pieces. After that more of the same spider-like thing came jumping out at them and like before the two of them fired their blasters at it, once again they became nothing but a millions chucks of blue metal pieces.

"They kept on coming," said Lesat as she blasted another one that was close to Mainia.

"Well at least they are nothing, but predicable," said Mainia as she hit another one that became a debris shower. "How long do we got until we reach the docking bay?" Mainia scored another hit on one of the metal spider.

Lesat brought up the map and found out that they were half way there. "We're half way there."

Seconds after that a load explosion was heard and felted, the blast wave knocked both of then down on their knees. It also caused a majority of the metal spiders to lose their grips and fall down the shaft. Some of them did fall on the top of the elevator on their back sides and in that position they moved their legs in the air as an attempt to right themselves, but it seem that they couldn't do that. This also left them vulnerable to an attack.

Both Lesat and Mainia got themselves up and saw the ones that had fallen down on the top of the elevator. Without thinking the two of them blasted them into bits. "What the hell was that?" Asked Mainia.

"Well, that only could be only two things? One, we just had one hell of a hull breech, which I don't think so, because we are still here talking about or two our reinforcement have just arrived in their typical fashion," answered Lesat.

_Dam mercenaries! Always have a flare for the dramatic_ thought Lesat.

Lesat was right, Star Fox had appeared in the space that was around the cruiser and it was Falco, the team ace pilot that had fired on the ship's docking bay, opening it up.

"Hey, Falco, what the hell was that?" Asked Fox.

"Hey you wanted an entrance, and I just made one for you," answered Falco.

Fox just shook his head at this, there were times like this were he wish that he didn't ask him to be so brash, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was right about that, he did give him an entrance for him. "But, I would of like to have one where the docking by is _still_ working."

"Hey, you won't specific about it," said Falco.

Fox just signed at this, there was no point in fighting with him, it was time to get with on the mission. "Okay, Slip, Krystal you with me, we're going inside and Falco you stay outside and kept an eye on things for us."

Falco didn't say anything like he normally did, he just did his thing and the other three members of the team headed to the ship. They managed to make their way among the slightly destroyed bulkheads and they found out that the docking bay was still working. Falco didn't destroyed the bay completely. So they landed their Arwings down.

"Slip, check to see if there is any atmosphere," said Fox.

A couple of seconds passed. "Yup, there is still an atmosphere."

"Okay, them, let's head out," said Fox. After that he got out of his Arwing, just like the rest of the team.

Fox and Slippy pulled out their blasters while Krystal on the other hand pulled out her Staff despite the fact that she had proven herself quite skilled at the use of the blaster, she just preferred to use her Staff.

"Let's stay focus, we don't know what happen here. But, we are here to find out what happen here and see if there are any survivors if so get them out of here," said Fox. "Krystal and Slippy you stay here, I go ahead."

Krystal was about to protest it, but Fox shot her a glare that to her that meant he meant it and she didn't need to read his mind to know that. After that he headed into the darkest of the halls all by himself.

"Why does he do that all of the time?" Asked Krystal.

"I'm thinking he is trying to kept you safe that all," answered Slippy.

"But, I can take care of myself you know that," said Krystal.

"I think it might be the fact that he had lost so many people that were close to him in his life that doesn't lose another one, if he can prevent it," said Slippy whom seemed to be in another world and didn't even hear Krystal's comments.

Lesat and Mainia had made their way of the elevator and on much stable surface platform then the elevator, the floor of the ship. Even in the dark they could see that this area of the ship was still normal, but it would only be a matter of time before whatever this thing was would find its way to this place and start to consume it.

"How long now?" Asked Mainia.

A quick check of the map by the captain. "Just down the hall and-."

The captain never got the shot to finish the statement for she was hit in the back by a blue metal claw like arm and as fast it was in her, the thing yanked it out of her body. The blood that was from Lesat's wound hit the young female tiger and she stood there in sock at what she just saw, she wanted to scream at what she just saw, but it appeared that her voice was gone.

She slowly walked away from the sight of the thing digging its blue metal claws into the bobcat's body, tearing her body apart, killing her She had her hands clasped on her mouth. She had thought that she would be able to take this,but she found out that the hard way that she wasn't prepare to see something like this and before she could regain her senses. She was once again yanked from the back by an unseen force and the unseen force had pulled her back so much that the next thing that she saw was the wall of an unknown wall. But, she did hear the sound of blaster fire.

"Dan bugs!" Yelled a voice.

She knew who voice that was and so she started to get up to confirmed it.

"No, stay down" the recognizable voice said. Another round of fire was heard and after that she heard footfalls start walking away from her. After a couple of seconds the footfalls came back to where she was.

"I wanted to make sure, I just ran into a few things that look like they were normal and only to find out that they were fuse with metal," said the voice.

Mainia nodded her head at that. "Okay," she whimpered.

The sound of the weapon taking a less defensive pose was heard. "You can turn around."

She did and she found out that it was who she thought it was, it was Fox McCloud, her hero. The first thing that she notice was his eyes, green, a very unusual color for a fox, and seeing them for the first time she could see how people were draw to them, they seem to stick out.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

This snapped her out of funk. "Yes and no."

Fox had a puzzled look on his face, but this wasn't the first time that a person has answered him like that before. "What do you mean?"

"With the no part, I just saw a person get killed and ripped apart in front of my eyes for the first time. I don't what to see anything like that ever again. With the yes part, you're here and that means I've safe," she answered.

Fox signed at this, he had compassion for the young female tiger, seeing a person getting killed right in front of one's eyes in hard enough, even if it was a clean death, like being shot or hit by a high speed object, but seeing a person literally slice and diced like they were a piece of meat was another story all together. But, his compassion had limits and her calling him a savior was at his very limits, he was just doing his job, like any other time before, but it seem that the other time before it was the time that the Lylat System needed saving. He was getting a little annoyed of them calling on him to save the system, but he still did it anyway, because this was his home and still felt obligated to do it. Also the pay that he got from doing it all of the time wasn't half bad either. But, he wished that the CDF would be able to handle a threat on their own and not call onto him for help. It would be nice to sit on the sidelines and watch the threat play itself out.

"We're not safe yet," said Fox. "We are only safe when we get back to Corneria. Understand that."

Mainia just nodded her head at that and followed him.

Krystal and Slippy were still keeping their eyes and ears open to the unknown.

Krystal's ears flipped up, she heard a slight sound off in the distance. "Shh! Slippy, I think I've heard something."

Slippy stood as if he was in case of block of ice. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know," she whispered.

She heard the same sound again, but this time the noise was loader and had a certain sound to it, metal hitting metal. Seconds after that the same sound was heard again and so Krystal turned her head around in the direction of where she thought the noise came from. She didn't know what I was and so she pointed her staff in the direction of where she thought the noise came from.

Then it happen, a small blue metal spider came out and it was on the celling. Krystal quickly saw it and spun her staff around in the direction of the thing, she fired her staff at it. A ball of red energy hit the thing and it shattered into a million of tiny blue metal pieces. As soon as she did that more of those things came in the same direction.

"Hey, Slippy," said Krystal.

Slippy turned around and he didn't need to say anything at this. He reacted toward it by firing his own blaster at them and the combination of weapon fire hit various different metal spiders that ended up as scrapes of blue metal on the floor of the docking bay.

More of the same noise was heard and this time it was behind them. Slippy took notice at it and his jaw dropped at the sight of it, the only thing that he could do was motion to Krystal at what he saw. She turned around and didn't say anything at what she saw, the only thing that she did was a quick adjustment to her staff. After that she raised the staff up in the air and then then she slammed the staff down with authority. A sockwave was generated out of the area where she had slammed the staff down and the sockwave didn't her nor Slippy. But, the story was different in regards to the numerous of spiders that were all around them, they were all destroyed by the blast. Those that weren't destroyed by the blast were knocked don't on the floor. Which became easy picking for the two of them, but their victory was shorted lived as more of them came out to attack them, as if they were going to take revenge for the fallen brothers.

"Jeez, where are all of those things coming from?" Asked Slippy.

"I don't know, but that attack I just did is going to draw the attention of Fox," answered Krystal.

"Hey, what up with the ground shaking?" Asked Fox over her communicator.

Krystal give Slippy a look of "I told you so". "I just had to deal with a lot of spiders. How is it on your end?"

Blaster fire was heard over the comm line.

"Fox!" Yelled Krystal.

"I am doing okay, I've got one survivor here, is the way clear?" He asked and another round of blaster fire was heard and there was a new sound, it was the sound that sounded like cries of pain. "Don't worry, those things aren't even Cornerians anymore."

"What are they?" Asked Krystal as she shot down more of the spiders. "And no the way isn't clear."

"I don't know they are some type of fusion of Cornerians and machine," answered Fox as he shot another fusion creature that look like it was a rabbit. He shot it in the neck and it fell down on the ground, dead, or what it appeared to be. "And that is just great!"

_I can't believe, I got myself into this_ he thought to himself.

"Well it look like that I'm going to save your sorry ass again, Foxie," said Falco that was listening to the line as well and knew the situation that they were in. So without Fox's orders he took the matter of saving his team's leader in his own hand, much like he did last year on Fichina.

"Falco, what do you have in mind?" Asked Fox.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," said Falco.

Hearing that from Falco, Fox knew that Falco was going to come into the docking bay with his Arwing's laser firing, much like he did with the sentry bots in the climate control center on Fichina a year ago.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Krystal.

"I think, I know, he's coming your way hot, so get a your shield up and brace yourself," answered Fox.

Unseen by Fox, Krystal used the staff to form an energy barrier around her and Slippy. Despite this move on their part the army of metal spiders continue to move on them and even some of them started to walk on the energy shield.

"Come on, Falco," said Krystal.

Right on cue, Falco came rushing in and open fire on the metal spiders. The Arwing's powerful hyper lasers ripped right through the metal spiders left and right, turing them all into pile of blue metallic dust.

"The way is clear, Fox, get a move on," said Falco.

Fox heard that and headed toward the bay with Mainia along for the ride.

"That was one hell of a way to make an entrance," she said.

"Uhm, yeah, that's Falco for you, he loves to make a dramatic entries like that," said Fox.

Mainia just nodded her head at that and out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, it was huge and it look like it was swinging its metal claw in the direction of Fox.

"Fox!" Yelled Mainia.

For heard her yell out his name and could see by the look that was on her face that there was something behind the two of them. He turned slightly and saw it when he did that he knew what it was, it was an Aparoid Ground Solider or something was like it.

_That's impossible_ he thought.

But, he didn't have the time to pondered this sight for the thing had stuck its claw into his shoulder and the vulpine let out a yelp of pain. Unlike what happen with Captain Lesat, Fox was warned ahead of time about this and so he fought back from the attack by hitting the Aparoid in the face with his gloved paw. While the attack didn't do any type of damage to it, it was the act of an organic-only living thing hitting it only with its hands, that had surprise it and allowed Fox to get the upper hand on the fight. The thing let him go and the pain of the thing taking out its claw, hurt just as much as it did when it him for the first time, but Fox ignored the pain as his adrenaline went through his body. He quickly went for his blaster and aimed it toward the thing. He stopped for a moment to take a look at thing and he saw it look like that it was having a seizure.

As it was having a seizure-like attack, it was also quickly turing color from the normal blue to an organic gray. The starting point of this color change is where it had attack Fox. As the color scheme change the parts that were already gray were falling apart and landed on the floor and eventually the entire thing turned into the color, giving it the appearance that it was made out of stone. But, that look only lasted a couple of seconds as the entire thing crumbled to dust.

Both Fox and Mainia had no clue what just had happen there, they just stood there a little dumbfounded by it, Mainia had never seen anything like this before, but Fox on the other hand had. He had seen it after he defeated the "final form" of the Aparoid Queen.

The adrenaline that was in his body final went away and he suddenly felt the pain that was from the injury, but it was nothing like he had gone through before.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mainia.

"I'll be fine," answered Fox. "This is nothing, I've gotten worst. We have to make it back to the docking bay."

As the two of them made their way back, to the docking bay, drops of Fox's blood hit the floor of the ship. Some of them stay on the floor, while other ones found their way through the gaps and went down the shaft. They continue on their way until they hit something solid and one of the droplets of blood hit a nob of blue goo. When it did the thing screamed out in pain as it was attacked by something that was like venom.

"_Vulpine_", it cried out in pain as it saw it existence fade out as fast as it came into existence. Like what happen with the ground solider, it changed color at the point where Fox's blood hit it. Since it was the center of the operation of the ship and all of the creatures that were on this ship. The creatures also experience the same type of pain that it was going through and the same color changes from blue to stone gray, turning them into a stone-like thing, which only lasted a couple of seconds until they turned into dust. This also happen to the small metal blue spiders that were in the mist of attacking Krystal and Slippy, whom turned into blue pieces of metal.

"What just happen there?" Asked Slippy.

"Beat me," answered Falco who landed his Arwing down on the floor of the docking bay and got out his craft.

Then the sound of an explosion was heard in the background by everybody.

"What was that?" Asked Krystal.

"It is an explosion and I think we might have multiple haul breeches," said a voice that everybody knew. "But, I think it is still safe, but not for long."

Everybody turned their attention where the voice came from and they all saw that it was Fox, that look that he was inquired in the back. They all could see that he was being helped by another person, it was a young tigresses that was dress in some type of flight suit.

"What happen to you?" Asked Krystal.

"A long story, but let's say that the Aparoids are back," answered Fox.

"What, the Aparoids? Noway, the frog boy's old man made sure of that," said Falco.

Fox shot him a look that made the avian cringed. He had known Fox for a long time and the Aparoids were the only enemy that had pissed off Fox so much then they did. Even, Andross, the guy that was partial or fully to blame for the death of his father and his mother never got him that angry. "I mean, he made sure that the program would work and it did, we all saw it, after the Queen was killed everything that was Aparoid fell apart."

Mainia help put the vulpine mercenary down on the ground. "Falco, I know what I saw and what I felt, that dam thing stab me in the back it an Aparoid or something akin to it, Krystal." Fox pointed to the back of his shoulder. "Can you see how bad this is."

Krystal nodded her head at that and took the first aide kit with her to where Fox was at. While she was doing that Fox took off his vest and unzipped his shirt to the point where he could take his arm out so that Krystal could get a better look at his injury. Showing off some of his athletic build.

"Whoa-who," said Falco joking.

Fox shot him another look. "Anyway this is the only person that I found alive on this ship, I didn't get your name. What is it?"

"Its Mainia Tigress," answered Mainia who just sat down on the floor as well and now with everything clam down a little, what she saw early, finally sunk in. She had no clue how to handle what she saw and she became numb to it.

"You the one that got that recording out," said Falco. "Pretty sweet flying there."

"Thank you," mumbled Mainia that was so numb that she didn't realized that was comment.

Krystal looked at the back of Fox's shoulder and she could see the evidence that something had hit him there, by the stream of red stained matted fur that was around his shoulder. She poked around his shoulder to see where the cut was at and with a few touches she found it. She made a mental not of where the injury was at and pulled out a clean razor, she gently shaved around the injury to get a better look at it. She saw his pale skin and how deep the cut was, it was only a flesh wound nothing more and nothing less, something that could be easy be fixed up. So she cleaned the wound with a little bit of rubbing alcohol and Fox reacted to it with a little bit of a flinch. After that she quickly stitched up his injury.

"Falco is right, that was some pretty sweet flying that you did with that alien craft," said Fox as Krystal put the final touches on his stitches.

Like before she was numb to the comment. "Thank you."

"You are as good as new as you put it. Just don't get stabbed in the back again," said Krystal.

Fox put his arm back into his shirt, he zipped it back up, put the vest back on, and zip that up as well. He got up from the floor and took at the two woman there were here. "No, _thank you_ to you, for if you didn't get that footage out, we might not have a jump on whoever these guys are. And thanks, Krystal for fixing me up."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Falco.

Before anybody could do anything about the another exposition rocked the ship and this one was different from the last one, this one was a weapon exposition. Seconds after that an alerted sound full the air and it was this sound that had snapped Mainia out of her doldrums.

"We got to get out here, now!" Ordered Fox.

"You don't need to tell me twice," said Falco that jumped right into his Arwing and got the fighter out of the cruiser as fast as he could. In a matter of seconds the avian pilot was out in space heading to the cruiser that was their temporality mobile base.

Krystal and Slippy didn't need to be told by Fox to get out of there, because they did. Just like Falco the other two members of the team headed into their Arwings and seconds after that they headed into space in the same direction that Falco went.

"Don't worry about me, I got my scout ship," said Mainia. Fox nodded his head at this and headed to his Arwing at the same time that Mainia went to her ship. Both Cornerians got their own craft prepped for travel in space and in a matter of seconds both of them got of the deteriorating cruiser.

Behind then the deteriorating cruiser finally sub come to the various different expositions that were ripping the ship apart from the inside destroying the cruiser in a ball of hot gas and debris that was quickly put out by the vacuum of space. After the fireball had consumed the ship there was nothing left of the ship by a merge debris field and a bunch of unanswered questions, like what really did happen to that ship.

Again two entities that were watching this take place weren't pleased at what just happen.

"What just happen?" Asked a male.

"I do not know, yet, but I intend to fine out," answered the other entity that was nothing but a voice that sounded like it was in some type of pain after what happen. "For we are all connected."

After that the voice accessed the memories of the core and it saw everything that it saw. The voice saw how a team of four human looking animals came in, one of them was an avian that at first stay outside and then came in to help the rest of the animals. The voice wasn't worry about the avian, in fact it was the first time that it had seen a species of sentient life evolved this way. Next, he saw a frog, nothing new about that and nothing to worry about him either. After that it saw a blue vixen with all of her powers that a lesser civilization would think was magical. It was socked to see a member of this alive and in this form doing most of the damage in the fight, but not enough to cause the compete failure of the ship. Then it saw it, an orange color male fox that from the memories that it got from the Aparoid piece knew that it was the leader of the group was the one that had caused all of the damage to the ship. This wasn't from his action, but from the core, it had token an aggressive move on the fox, by telling one of its creatures to stab the fox. This had allowed his blood to get on one of its solider that was turn into nothing by gray dust and also had allowed his blood to drip from his back onto the floor of the ship that had found its way to the core of this cruiser.

_So that's the Star Fox team that is constantly being referred to in this place_ thought the voice. _ And that orange colored Fox, must be Fox McCloud. Interesting, he has more power then realizes. _

-Wow, that a long chapter, and the chapters are only going to be bigger. I sorry about the delay in the update. I have been playing SkyGunner and Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter on my PS2, great rail shooters if you are sick of playing Star Fox: Assault and but still want to play a shooter. I highly suggest that you get these games, if you have a PS2 they are cheap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **The Vic Vipers are going to armed with the weapons that are from Gradius V. This is a redux of my pervious chapter, I think I fix most of the mistake in the pervious one. Plus I added some of stuff to it.

Chapter 7 – The First Droplets of Water

Both Nick Viper and James were in their Vic Vipers making the final preparations on their fighters, making sure that their particular armaments were the way that they liked. While both of them like the tail-gun feature, that allowed them to fire backward, and the freeze option function for the option. One of the many new features for the options that allowed them to lock their options in place and kept them there until they changed it. Both of them also picked the regular old laser just because both of them like the balance attack that it had in the course of a fight. Both of them knew about the other two type of lasers that were out there, there was the ripple laser that form a circle of energy that got bigger as it travel outward, that made it good in fights were there was a bunch of weak power enemies, but it lacked a punch when in regards of taking out big enemies like the core battleships. There was another laser called the energy laser that was a laser that would charged up a huge amount of energy and released in a massive output of energy that would be good at taking out large targets like the core battleships, but had a disadvantage in a fight that had a lot of quick enemies. Neither of two pilots like that idea of a weapon that was only good at one target, they like balance. After the laser, this is where two pilots went their separated ways, and that was with the type of missiles that they equipped their Vic Vipers with. Nick opted for the Spread Bombs that caused a small exposition when it touched the ground that would not only take out the target, but would take out things that were around it. But, James on the other hand opted for the missiles that were known as Eagle Wind that would fire up or down, it only depended on where his fighter or the options were at. If either, the fighter or the options were close to the ground they would fire close to ground, if it was close to the sky or the celling it would fire to the sky. when they were in open space these type of missiles become obsolete, but when they got into close space, those missiles came in handy as they hit enemies that they had no clue what was going on and allowed them to clear a path for them.

Both Vic Vipers pilots also brought along a long tube bag that was full with a couple change of clothing just in case this mission would last for more than a couple of hours. Also James brought a long a black staff that had a sharp point at the end of it and while it wasn't a standard weapon for the Vic Viper pilots, it was something that James brought a long with him because it was a weapon that he was used to using all of the time. Plus it was relic that was from his race's past and he had discovered over the years of operating the staff that it had more firepower then the standard side arm that were given to Vic Viper pilots.

"All systems green," said James.

"The same on my side," said Nick.

"We are sending you the temporal coordinates as well as the geographical ones," said a female voice over the comms.

Both Nick and James saw both set of coordinates which both of them lock into their computers. As a means to be certain that they would be able to get back home at same time period that they had left.

"Okay, Nick, do you stuff," said James. Whom knew that Nick was far better at setting temporal locations then he was, while James got a passing grade with it, that allowed him to get the qualifications to fly a Vic Viper, he never really understood the whole fourth dimension thing that was key in working with time. He was much better, at using the Vic Viper's normal weapons and tactics.

"Until you to yours," said Nick.

"Oh, I almost forgot, and put a hex on the entire mission," said James. He pulled out a gold chain that had a golden pendent that was of a fox with wings referred by his people as the flying fox, a symbol of the lone fox that had save them and allow them to land on Gradius. It was also a symbol of good luck among his people and kissing it was to say to bring the fortune of the flying fox to you or the people that were with you on your journey. Nick never really believe in that stuff, but it was strange how every-time that he did that they would get the blessing of the flying fox.

"Done," he said.

"Okay, let's get this thing started," said Nick.

After that Nick keyed in the commands that would open up a temporal rift that would act as a gateway in both time and space. Despite the fact that his computer was giving him a warring that doing this was a dangerous operation, but he knew that it was going to work, because he did it before. Seconds after that a huge blue vortex open up for the two of them like a flower opening up to rays of sunlight and the two Vic Vipers, one blue and the other one red went into it, having no clue what they were going to face on the other end of the vortex.

* * *

All of the members of Star Fox had made it back safely plus the lone scout plane to the cruiser, that was being leased to them.

Fox had escorted the scout pilot to what he was told was the guest quarters on this cruiser despite the female tiger's protest of going with him, it seems that this woman was hero worshiping him that was bordering on obsession and now thinking about it, he knew that it was a bad idea allowing her to fly along side of them heading back to the cruiser. But, he had no choice, there was other way to save her from that dying ship. He didn't want to leave this person to die just as fast as he had found her. Despite that she did have the original recording of that attack and all the moves that she went through to get it here.

Fox had made his way to the bridge of the cruiser and he could see that the rest of the team was there as well.

"Its good to see that you finally made it," said Falco in his typical cynical voice.

Fox just ignored his comment. "I had to escort our guest. Plus she has the original recording of her attack."

"What is the important of that?" Asked Krystal.

"There are some people that don't believe everything that they see on the news, they believe in conspiracy theories on every major event that take place and there are some people that don't believe that we are real," answered Fox.

Krystal was a little dishearten to think that they would act like that. "I don't understand that."

"Trust me, the more time you spend here, the more you will accepted that and not worry about it," said Fox.

Falco just waved his feathered arms at that, he didn't understand it either, despite the huge celebration that they had eight years ago when they defeated Andross for the first time, that people didn't believe that they were real. "I just stop trying to figure out people a long time ago."

"Incoming transmission from Corneria," said R.O.B.

"Patch it through," said Fox.

Seconds after that the holographic projector came on-line and the image of Peppy appeared in front of them. "Ah, Fox, what's up?"

"We have found the _Castlo_," answered Fox. "But not the other ship."

"You have, how is she?" Asked Peppy.

"She's gone," answered Fox.

"How?" Asked Peppy.  
With that Fox repeated the story on how they landed on the ship and after Falco blasted his way through the hall of the ship and inside of the ship they found a sole survivor that was resting in the guest quarters. He also told him how they encountered a bunch of enemies that ranged from blue metal spiders, from people that were forced into being cyborgs, and something that reminded him of Aparoids that he fought with last year.

"Are you sure?" Asked Peppy who knew that Fox had a straight head on his shoulders and he wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Yes, I am dam sure about this, and one of them attacked me by stabbing its claws into my back," answered Fox.

Peppy held his breathe at this, because this was one of the way that the Aparoids assimilated people and once that happen to a person they would start the process of becoming an Aparoid.

Fox took notice to that. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know that one of the ways that the some of the citizens of Corneria became infected by the virus and only in a matter of seconds they would become an Aparoid," answered Peppy. "How long ago were you attacked by that thing?"

"Almost a half hour ago?" Asked Fox. "Did I mention that after that thing pull its claw out of me, it started to react to me as it that thing was in pain and it seemed to turn into dust. Have you heard of anything like that before?"

This made the rabbit curious about this, there were other foxes that became infected by it and so it wasn't the fact that he was fox or a mammal. The only thing that was different from them was that he had carry Krazoa Spirits in his body and maybe that was the reason why he was immune to the effects of the virus. This might also the reason why it backfired on it and not only destroying itself, but the entire ship. "No, that's a first. It might be the fact that you had Krazoa Sprits in your body that somehow protected you from the attack."

Fox closed his eyes at that and nodded his head at that, he didn't believe that. "No, because we did some test on me and found out that there was no staying effects on me after that."

"None, that we could detected," said Peppy. "There still could be an effect on your body that you haven't seen yet and this might be one of them. Anyway, I wanted you to look for the other ship and when the survivor is well effort, I would like to talk to them, to see if they have anything new to add, and before you say anything, I will give you more paid for your efforts. Peppy out."

After that the holographic image of the rabbit disappeared from their view.

"Well, it look like we are going to stay here a little longer then expected," said Fox.

Everybody just scoffed at that. "At least we are going to get paid more for spending more time out here," said Falco.

Fox didn't stay anything to that, but he was right about that, they were going to get more money for spending more time out here and he did like that. He was in fact still a mercenary and because of that, he got paid for his services.

"Okay, I suggest that we all get something to eat and catch a power nap," suggested Fox. "It might be a long time before any of us get either."

With that the rest of the team went to the kitchen area of the ship to get a bit to eat.

* * *

After an hour of eating and sleeping the team was refreshed, had their stomach full with some food, that was quite limited when considering the fact that it was a rush job to get this cruiser ready for them. Even the way that the Arwings were launched out of the cruiser, they all had to do manual and it required a little more time and skill on their part, unlike the slingshot process that they had grown accustom to while on the _Great Fox_.

"Is everything okay there?" Asked Fox.

"Fine," answered Falco.

"Doing just fine," said Krystal.

"Alright on my end," said Slippy.

"Okay, let's go," said Fox.

Then the four of them went their own separated way, they formed into two smaller groups. One of them was Krystal and Falco, and the other one was Slippy with Fox, for they had set up a grid pattern to search for the other Cornerian cruiser.

"Alright, Slip, let's get this started," said Fox as he brought up the grid on his holographic HUD display and in doing that he found out that this job was going to be a long one. It look like that his suggesting that his team get something to eat and getting a little cat nap was a good idea on his part.

"Jeez, Fox, this look like it is going take sometime," said Slippy.

He nodded his head at that, Slippy was right about this, but it still was a job. "Yes, I know and that what we are getting paid for."

With that the two team mates started the long and hard process of looking for this ship, but the only thing that give them joy was the fact that both Krystal and Falco were going through the same thing that they were going through. Fox knew that Krystal would be able to handle it and this might be a good lesson for her that not every mission that they got was about blasting things into nothing, saving the Lylat system in the process. There are some missions like this one that were dull and require long hours like this. But, Falco on the other hand might not be able to take this, for he was the type of person that was brash and wanted some action all of the time.

Just like what Fox had thought about his other team mates, happen, Falco wasn't to happy about doing this and he was getting a little stir crazy about this, he was grumbling about it. To make matter worst for him was that he was babysitting Fox's presumed girlfriend during this. He wished like the rest of the team that he should admit his feelings to her and get it over with. It might would make things run smoothly for the team.

"Hey, Falco, do you have anything to report?" Asked Krystal.

Heading Krystal's foreign accent snapped him out his funk. He quickly looked at his display and saw that there was nothing on the screen. "Nope. Have you?"

"Not at this time," she said.

"Now, let's more to the next spot," said Falco.

Unseen by Falco she nodded her head at that and then the two of them turned their Arwings toward the next location on the grid. Falco passed this information to Fox in real time thanks to the integrated communication system, so that he could update his information and not waste time on searching the same area twice. Fox acknowledged it and told him of his status on the search as well, which just like Fox he updated his information for the same reason.

"Starting the search of area B2," said Falco.

"Doing the same for area B3," said Krystal and with that she went off to that area that they had labeled.

* * *

"Ah, Fox, I need some help," said Slippy.

Hearing that he knew that it was a good thing that he opted to have Slippy with him instead of Falco, for he might just shot him up for getting stuff locked on him or Falco might just leave Slippy to his own devices for being such a poor pilot. But, Fox, wasn't like that, he was going to help him out and so he abandoned his search to help his old friend out. "I'm on my way," he said.

After that made an U-turn that turn him into the direction of where Slippy's signal was at and he boosted his fighter to close the distanced that was behind the two of them, knowing that Slippy's lack of skills in combat, despite the fact that he was getting better of late.

He headed upward to where Slippy was and just in time, before the boost engines started to over heated. He saw that Slippy was being chased by two green moth-like alien craft that were firing a combination of rocks and lasers at his Arwing. Fox did a quick look at his display that showed the status of Slippy's Arwing's systems and he saw that everything was fine, but he knew that could changed at any monument. So Fox didn't waste anytime trying to figure out who or what they were, all he knew was that they were attacking one of his team and he wouldn't allowed that to happen, not on his watch. So he open fire on them after he locked on one of them, both of them were destroyed in a matter of seconds and none of the enemy's fire hit Slippy's Arwing.

"Whoa-ho, thanks for the save, Fox," said Slippy.

Fox just nodded his head at that as his form of thank you to his friend.

"Hey, Fox, do you know who they were or if there are any more where they came from?" Asked Slippy.

Fox tapped a few buttons on his holographic HUD to gain access to Arwing's data base of all known craft and it told him that it didn't recognized the alien craft. "Nope, I don't know who they were." The vulpine pilot tapped a few more buttons to put the image of this new contact into his computer's data base under the classification as hostile. "No, I don't think there are more them out here."

"Yo, what happen?" Asked Falco.

"Slippy got himself in trouble," answered Fox.

"That's that not new," said Falco.

"Hey, I heard that," said Slippy.

"That's not the point, the point is that he got two unknown alien craft that trailed him and there could be more around here," said Fox.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Falco.

"Wait,"said Fox as he saw something that caught his attention on his display. "I've got something, I've going to check it out." After that he veered his Arwing off in the direction of where his computer was telling him where this thing was at.

He knew that he was doing the same thing that Mainia did, but unlike her, if he got himself into trouble he had the power to fight back it this thing wasn't friendly. So he braced himself for it and it was a good thing that he did that because he came face to face with the same ship that Mainia had faced.

The first thing that he noticed was that video of the ship attacking her craft didn't do it justice, it was a medium size craft, nothing that he hasn't dealt with before. After taking in the size of the ship in account, Fox started to take a look the details of this ship. The one thing that he notice was the fact that it had the appearance that it was made out of metal and it look like that the entire ship look like it was sealed, there was no visible signs of construction. Another thing that he noticed was the thing that was in the center of the craft, there was a huge blue orb that was in the center of the craft. Seeing that, somehow Fox knew that was the weak point of the craft and if he could fine a way to punch through the armor this craft he might be able to get to the center of the craft. If he did that, he might destroy this craft.

Before he could do anything, the ship fired first and just like before the thing fired its two high energy beams at Fox. He quickly reacted toward it, the same way that Mainia did, by turning his Arwing on its sides and waited until it stop it attack on him, which it did. Unlike, Mainia that opted to run away from the attacker, Fox took a more aggressive pose toward the craft.

"You might be able of force Mainia off, but not me," said Fox. With that he open fired on the thing, hitting it in center, blasting through its defensive structure as if they were made out of wet paper. Until he reach the center of the ship and after a couple of shots from his Arwing's powerful hyper lasers he destroyed the thing. The core in the center of the ship exploded in the center of the ship and without the center, the rest of the ship was consumed by hot vapors that left nothing but small pieces of debris floating in space. Like he did with the small moth-like fighters, he put that ship into his fighter's data base and listed it as a hostile craft.

"That was easy," mused Fox, but he kept his guard up.

Beeping was heard and then he saw that there was new contacts were his team.

"Yo, Fox, what was that?" Asked Falco.

"I think that was the ship that Mainia first encountered earlier," answered Fox.

"If you destroyed it, then whoever they were they aren't much of a threat," joked Falco.

Fox didn't like the joking nature of Falco at this time, his guts told him that this was just the beginning of the fight. There was going to be something that was bigger and nastier that was coming down the line.

As he waited, feeling that something was going to happen, the atmosphere that was all around him felt like it was electrically charged and the conversation that was between his team was get quieter until he heard no more of it. It was dead quiet for him as he continue to scan the area that was all around his Arwing with the Arwing's RADAR. He was looking for the first signs of trouble, no matter how small it might be.

And what seem to be hours for Fox and the rest of his team, the thing that he knew was going to happen, happen. Another, much larger ship appeared a head of him. This new craft had the same appearance to it as the one that he fought perviously, but this one was different. While it still had the same metal-like appearance to it that look like that it had no visible signs of being constructed and had those blue orbs that were in the center of the craft, but while the smaller craft had only one, this one had three of them. Two of them were place side by side, and the last one was place behind them, that were protected by a series lattices that were made out of metal that Fox assumed that he would have to blast through to get to three orbs. After acquiring the targets, Fox took a look around the rest of the ship to see what he would have to face while taking down this craft and he could see that there were two things that were on top of the center of the craft Fox could best described as "wings" that were also covered in this armor. He also could see that it had a series of gun turrets that were at four points.

Seeing this new craft and how it had a same appearance to it which told Fox two things. One, this bigger craft belong to the same organization that had attack him earlier and two, they were dealing with an organization that was much larger than he thought.

"I knew it," said Fox.

"That thing looks big and ugly,"said Falco.

Before Fox could say anything to that the craft fire four medium size laser beams from the gun turrets and the vulpine pilot easily avoided them, not a hard task for him. It made him wonder this was this craft had and if that was so, it would be a waste of time to build something to so big to only produced a series of four laser bolts. This caused Fox's confidence to come over him and then the craft detached the two armor pieces, that were showed to be a weapon array by firing two think blue energy beams that blocked his way. Fox' confidence was quickly washed away with this craft's new attack.

"What yourselves!" Ordered Fox.

Then he saw what the series of metal lattices were meant for, they were also a weapon array that fired two thin blue energy beams that bounced off the two think energy beams, like the way that Falco's blaster beam bounced off his reflector. He quickly adjusted his Arwing to get in the tiny gaps that were being formed by the bouncing laser and the laser beams passed him by. Then to add insult to injury it fired another round of its quad lasers at him. He didn't moved as they also pass him by.

With that out of the way, the next thought that was on Fox's mind was to see how his team fared up against this new foe.

"How is everybody?" He asked.

"Fox what the hell was that?!" Asked Falco.

With that, Fox, didn't need Falco to tell him he was doing fine, he could heard it in his voice. "I have no clue, the best way that I can describe that one is a 'Reflector Laser'." _Dam, but I have to admit that is a totally new way of attacking somebody_ Fox added to himself only.

"I am okay, as well," answered Krystal.

"I can't say the same, I took a few hits from that fancy laser move, that craft did," answered Slippy.

Fox just shook his head at this new, Slippy always found a way to get himself either in danger or take damage.

Then the thing reattached its two armor pieces protecting the weapon array from their attacks and once again the craft fired its quad lasers at him, once again the team avoided the attacks. But in the course of avoiding the attacks, Fox was scoring hits on the armor, despite the fact that it tried to protect it. The armor that was in the center of the craft was quickly failing under the his weapon fire. He had reached one of the blue orbs and since Fox wanted to get this fight over with as fast as he could, he opted to use a charged shot. He locked onto the blue orb and after he got a lock on the target, he let the lose the ball of energy at the target. It hit the target and the blue orb changed from blue to a gray-like color.

Once again the armor pieces detached themselves and Fox knew that it meant that same style of attack that it did before, was coming again.

"What out he doing it again!" Warned Fox.

Like before Fox avoided the bouncing thin twin laser beams and continue to fire back at the thing and hitting the blue orbs. But, unlike the pervious ship these things weren't going down as easy.

"Dam it!" He cursed at the increase difficulty that was coming from this ship. Without the results of Slippy analyzing the craft's shied display on his HUD, that he had grown used to, he had no clue how much more hits this craft need to take before it would go down for him. Despite this, Fox was able to score a few more direct hits on the craft. With the series of direct hits, the bottom orb of the ship that was already in the red blew up, causing some damaged to the ship.

"Fox, there are two more of those things like that, one on the top and one behind the one that you just blew up," said Slippy. "It seems that those things are its power source, you need to take them all out to destroyed that ship."

_Thanks for telling me something that I already knew_ thought Fox.

"Warring, warring, anomaly detected," said R.O.B.

"Now what?!" Yelled Fox as he avoided another round of attacks from this ship.

Unseen by all of the members of team Star Fox, a blue vortex of energy formed as the time and space that was around the vortex was being ripped open. Out of the vortex came two Vic Vipers, one blue and the other one red flying in formation. As soon as the vortex closed behind the two alien fighters veered in the direction of the craft that they knew as Big Core Mk III also know as QB2B. The two pilots of these fighters saw that a small group of sliver color alien fighters were taking it on and they were doing a surprisingly good job on one of the Bacterian's favorite type of core ship. They had already punched through the armor and destroyed one of the cores.

Even with that the two took an attack vector on the core ship, both Vic Vipers boosted in the direction of where the ship was and headed straight for the core ship at maximum speed. Only in a matter of seconds the two fighters reached their weapon range and the blue Vic Viper charged up its laser. After that it fired it powerful blue beam laser at the core that was at the back end of the core ship. The core held at first and then it shattered into a million pieces of red chucks as if it was made out of glass, leaving a burnout hole in the core ship. The core ship reacted to the sudden force of loosing its line sight on the Star Fox team and stopping its attack on them. The core ship was forced slightly upward away from the them.

After that the two Vic Vipers flew by the Arwings and at that moment, time for both Fox and Nick seem to slow down as the two of them saw the alien fighter that they saw in their dreams.

"It is real," both of them said at each other fighters. After that time to seem to speed up back to its normal rate.

"Lead pilot," said a strong male voice over Fox's comm. "The ship that you are fighting is called a Core Ship and if your guest that the only way to destroy it is through its cores, or the blue orbs that are in the center of the ship, then you are right."

_That's two people that have always told me something that I already knew_ thought Fox.

"We will take on any of the craft that come out of the ship, you take on the last core," said the pilot.

Fox didn't like to be told what to do by his own kind, never the less be told by an unknown alien. But, the core ship as it was dubbed by this pilot, recovered from the attack and resumed it attack on Fox.

"Hey, who was that?" Asked Falco.

"I don't know, but they seem to know more about that ship then we do," said Fox as he once again dodge another round of the bouncing cross lasers, that were getting old ready fast.

_Dose this guy have anything else_ thought Fox as he fired more shots from his hyper lasers that hit the Core ship's remanding core that turned red under his contested stream of fire. With one last shot the core fell and the ship explodes in a ball of red light that was quickly put out by the lack of oxygen in space.

He quickly check the status of his Arwing and he found out that he took very little damage from the attack. So he moved on see how the rest of his team and he found out that none of them took any more damage from the Core Ship. "Team, quickly form up behind him."

With that the team took their position behind Fox. Falco took his right side, Slippy took his left side while Krystal took up the rear. While that happen the two Vic Vipers took up their positions in front of the four Arwings.

"This is the Star Fox team, who are you?" Asked Fox. "Why are you here?"

Fox got nothing from these alien fighters.

"I repeat, this is the Star Fox team, who are you and why are you here?" He asked again with more force behind his voice.

"We are from the planet called Gradius, is this the Lylat system?" Answered the same pilot.

Fox never heard of the planet Gradius before and he had thought that these fighters were from another system, if that was so then how were they speaking their language with so much ease. Also how did they know about their system and its name, plus why where they were asking about it.

He felt a little uneasy about answering their question and loosing the edge that they had right now, these fighters didn't know who they were, they only knew the name of his team.

"_Trust them_," whispered a voice that Fox knew was his father and that caught him a little of guard, because he assumed that his father never had meet this people before and if so why would he tell him to trust them. He also knew that his father would never offered him bad advice and so he went on his father's words, he would indeed trust them despite the fact that he had never seen these type of fighters before.

"Yes," answered Fox that was trying to kept his surprise hidden from these people. "Why?"

"Because we have detected activity from an enemy that we called the Bacterian," said the pilot. "And the ship that you fought with is one of it favorite ships to use and it called Big Core Mk III also known as QB2B."

"Ha!!" Scoffed Falco. "How do we know that you aren't apart of that ship and only help us destroyed to get us to trust you. With our guard down, you blast us. I've never heard of this planet called Gradius and this enemy that you called the Bacterian."

Falco did have a point with that, just like Falco he had never heard any of the terms that he was talking about and there was noway to confirmed what they were talking about, the only thing that they had was their word. Being from a system that had a lot of fighting, having doubts about them was the norm for them and not taking a person by their word wasn't unusual as well.

"Lead pilot, I suggest that you control your bulldog," said pilot.

"What did you call me?" Demanded Falco as he started to move toward the two fighters, that had no clue that he was talking to an avian and not a canine. In the course of doing so, offending the avian pilot.

Fox held his hand up. "Falco, please."

"I could easily take these guys out," boasted Falco.

Fox knew that these ships were in fact outnumbered, but he also knew that these fighters had powerful weapons and from their actions in the small fight that they had, were good pilots. Having that combination these guys could easily take them out of the battle.

"I suggest that you hold your ground, we don't want to get into a flight with you, but if we do, we will defend ourselves and trust me on this part, your fighters won't stand a chance," said the pilot.

Fox knew that to be true. "Falco stand down, we don't want these guys as our foes."

"Fox?" Asked Falco. "You of all-."

"Should know, yes I know, but if these people wanted us dead, they would of done it already and not share a conversation between us," finished Fox.

This made Falco stand down and the way that Fox had handed one of his pilot, had impressed one of the pilots of the Vic Vipers, that one was Nick Viper. He could see through the words that this pilot was named "Fox" was indeed the leader of this team that was called "Star Fox". Now, Nick wonder if the names of "Fox" and "Falco" where their real names, or just their call signs, but he would have to fine that out later. But, what he did was this leader called "Fox" had job that he had for awhile, because of the strong stoic sounding voice that he had. Nick Viper pictured this pilot just like himself and dress in the same way as he was, but Nick had no idea how wrong he was at his assumption about this pilot.

"You are right about that, now can we get back to the nature of conversation?" Asked Nick.

"Yes", said Fox, who folded his arms across his chest.

"Well let's start, the Bacterian is the name of the empire that we have fought with over the past 2,000 years, we don't know who they are, or where they _really_ come from. What we do know is that they are attacking us because they feel that the only type of life that deserves to live is their type of life and that the war started in 6644 of our calendar. Ever since that year they have continue with different types of invasions attempts, all of them have been halted, including the most recent one that I was involved with," said Nick.

Unseen by Nick, Fox just nodded his head at this and open up a private channel with Krystal.

"Are they the real deal?" Asked Fox.

The blue furred vixen nodded her head at this. "Yes, I don't sense any type of deception from them. Plus there is something else about one of the pilots, it something distance, yet same."

This caught the attention of Fox. "Are you saying that one of the pilots of that craft is another Cerinian?"

"Maybe," answered Krystal.

With this a furry of thoughts hit the Cornerian vulpine. He had thought like the other members of his team that Krystal was the last of kind, but with this new found information, that there might be a small population of her race still alive on this planet called Gradius. Then maybe they might know what happen to their world and maybe might be able give some hits on what their culture was like. "If so, then we have to get them on board, not for the information that they have about this 'Bacterian' thing they are talking about, but also because of any information that they might have about Cerinia."

"Okay," said Krystal quietly.

After that Fox close the channel between the two of them and shot a look at the two fighters that were across him. _What one of you are a Cerinian_?

* * *

Nick heard nothing on the other side of the open COMM line, no doubt that these people were talking about it among themselves, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. While he knew that he was telling the truth about this, he could guess that these people would have a hard time believing him with this incredible story that he was spinning to them. He knew that this "Fox" character had some common sense with him and had enough sense to know that they won't here to kill them, but his other pilot that was clearly a brash pilot that needed to be knocked down a couple of pegs, was clearly suspicious about them. Nick couldn't blame him about it, how would he fell if they came to their world and did the same thing that they did. So this "Falco" person had a point that needed to be address and be kept on the mind of their leader.

"Hey, Nick," said his wingman, James on a private channel.

"What's up?" Asked Nick.

"I took a few shots of those ships and I spotted something that I recognizes," answered James. "I'm going to show it to you."

After that James had relayed the pictures of the fighters and he could see more details about them. Looking at them he could see that they won't as fragile as he first thought they were and they looked quite durable craft that could operated in both air and space much akin to these Vic Vipers. Another thing that he notice on the craft where four rectangle nods on either side of the craft that were on either side of the cockpit that had another pair of smaller wings that at the moment look like that they were locked. Nick had never seen anything like this before, but he had assumed that they were there for a reason, if not, they won't be there.

"Nice looking craft," said James. "But, that not the reason, but look at the top of one of the fins."

Nick quickly used his cursor key and move it to the fins that he some type of makings on it. He increased the size of the picture on that spot. At first the picture became a bunch of pixels, but after a few seconds the image became clearer for him. He saw that the markings were a combination of both lettering that was unreadable and an image, confirming that he was right that was a team of some type. It was the image that caught this pilot off guard, it was the image of a fox with wings, it was the same as the flying fox symbol that was so important to James's people.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Nick.

"Yes, it is the flying fox" answered James.

"What is it doing here?" Asked Nick.

"I don't know, but it is important to them. Do you think?" Asked James.

Nick knew what James was hitting at. "No, we can't jump to conclusions about this, its only a symbol, it could just be a random quark of luck that the symbol had found its way here as well with your people."

"A very important symbol I might add and the native pilot had confirmed that this is the Lylat System. You know as well as I do that according to our legends that were we cam from here. Think about, Nick," said James.

"I'm not going to say anything until I see more proof," said Nick.

"What are you going to need another blue fox like me out there?" Asked James. "To convince you that this system that we came from here."

Nick held his comments about this, for he knew that is was a rhetorical question, but James was right it was going to take more then just a symbol painted on a fighter to convince him that this was the place where his people came from. But, deep inside something was telling him that James was right and he was just being an ass and not accepting what he saw at face value like he did.

"I think we need to talk about this on our cruiser," said the voice that belong to the pilot that was called "Fox".

_Thank you_ thought Nick. _Finally this guy saw reason_. "Thank you," he said.

"I'm giving you the location of our ship," said Fox.

Nick saw it on his screen and while some of it was a little distorted, he got the gist of it. "I have received the information and we will be heading in that direction."

"Fox out," the other pilot said.

After that the two of them saw that the lead fighter that they assumed was Fox's fighter turn around in the direction of where their cruiser was at and fired his thrusters that allowed him to head off in the direction of where his ship was at.

"I bet you, they are going to get a real kick of seeing you," said Nick.

"What is it with you humans that always think that the rest of the universe look just like you? There is a good shot that they might look like me, what about the Wreek?" Asked James.

Nick knew about the Wreek were, they were a group of reptile aliens that were nearly killed off in the aftermath of the The Northern Cross War, which was the first war against the Bacterian, the that caused wreckage to fall on the surface of Gradius, and the radioactivity from it was high enough to kill any of the Wreek. The Gradian government didn't do much for them and that was because of how they felt about them, that they thought that they were a they were a primitive species that was good for only good to do hard manual work. The ironic thing about it was the fact that one of their members, Dr. Venom, developed the Vic Viper, the very same craft that they were flying.

"What about them?" Asked Nick.

"They aren't human and if it happen once there is a good chance that it happen again. Life is life no matter what form it takes, rather it be cover in fur, scales, hair, or feathers, its life. So there is chance that those pilot could be just like me like the Wreek and maybe even a bird-like person, that name, Falco, it sound like a bird," said James.

"And you are saying that person that called himself 'Fox', could be a fox-like person, just like you," said Nick.

"Yup," said James. "And you might be a sock to them."

"Why?" Asked Nick.

"Because you are a hairless ape and they might of seen anything like that before," said James.

Once before, James had gotten the last word on the two of them before the two of themselves found themselves in front of the cruiser that they were talking about. It was a medium size cruiser that was painted in a dark green with some markings on it that made no sense to the two of them.

"Please give us control of your craft," said a robotic voice said. "We'll bring you in."

Nick and James did that for the cruiser. After that an invisible force took hold of the two Vic Viper fighter and safely guided them into the cruiser. Inside of the alien cruiser both Nick and James could tell that they had a way to make their own gravity, plus they could tell that the gravity that they were using was the same one that they were used to on Gradius. Safe on the floor of the cruiser the two Vic Viper pilots took off their helmets and waited until their new alien friends made their appearance.

_**Author Note: **_The names of the Core Ship is from Gradius V and Gradius III(SNES version). The SNES version of Gradius III had different names for the core ships then the AC version of Gradius III and I will be using both. The version of the Big Core Mk III is the one that is from Gradius III(SNES version) not one that is from Gradius V. Anyway, happy holidays and a great New Year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Evian, is my own creation, he is better version of the Yorogaton Chimera that is the first boss from Gradius IV, unlike that version I added wings and arms to him. Plus I am going to add features of the Wyvern boss that you face in the fire stage of the Arcade version of Gradius III, which includes wings and arms. I also thought that it was ironic that I would call a dragon after a water bottle company. I also will be referring the Salamander OVA in this chapter, if you haven't seen it go on Youtube type in Salamander OVA and you will fine it. Warring, it is in Japanese, but it dose have subtitles, also after you watch it all three parts, thank the user that put it up there.

Chapter 8 A Steadier Rain

Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Krystal were making their way to the docking bay that they had assigned these fighters to while on the other hand Slippy was in the docking bay where their Arwings were, making repairs to his fighter as well with the rest of the team's. They had opted to kept the alien craft away from their craft just in case they won't the people that they claimed to be and that this was still just an act that they were doing. But, even with Krystal's guarantee that these people were in fact telling the truth about themselves. Falco still didn't trust them and suggested that they do this for security reasons. Fox agreed to this one while a part of him was curious about these two new visitors. Even with that, he still had to think about the team and their safely over his own personal feelings in regards to anything.

"So what do you think about our new visitors?" Asked Fox.

Falco didn't say anything to this and Fox knew it was because the alien had bested him without a firing a signal shot.

"They seem to be honest people that have a sense of urgency," said Krystal.

The trio of Star Fox members walked into the elevator and where off to the docking bay that the alien fighter craft were stationed at. While on the way to the fighters, Fox was thinking about what Krystal had say about the possibly that one of these pilots could be a member of her race. He had always assumed that there were more of her race out in the vastest of space, unaware of what happen to their homeworld, the odds of every member of her race on the same place at the same time was highly unlikely.

They reached the docking bay where the two alien fighters were located at and they could see that while in space these ships looked smaller then they really were. They also could see that these fighters were constructed for speed and durably, not for looks. They also could see that there were no markings that would tell the team what team or squad that they belong to. Seeing this they all wondered what type of people where behind these craft.

As the Star Fox team was looking at the Vic Vipers, Nick and James were looking at their new visitors as well. Both of them saw that they were greeted by a trio of human looking animals. One of them was an orange furred fox that had a cream color strip running down his forehead and a white furred muzzle that was dress in a green flight suit that was completed with his heavy duty red and black boots. This orange colored fox also wore a sliver vest that both Vic Viper pilots assumed was bullet proof, and he also wore a series of red shoulder and knee pads. On one of the red shoulder pad was a white logo of the flying fox that was printed on it. Another one was a blue feathered avian, that had a crown of feathers that were styled in the fashion of a Mohawk that was dress in a red armored flight suit, armored heavy duty boots, a red flack jacket, and red shoulder and knee pads. Both pilots also saw that this avian was armed with some type of weapon, that was in the same vein as the one that the orange colored fox had. The last of the group was a blue colored fox, that was just like James, the only difference was the fact that she was a woman. They also saw that she was dress in a blue catsuit that only stress the fact that she was a woman, that came with black lining, and blue knee-high heavy duty boots. They also saw that she was wearing a silver chain belt around her waist, two silver rings on her tail, and a silver diadem. She was the only one out of the group that had some thing that look like hair that was identical to what Nick's race had on their head, that was soft, layered and blue just like rest of her body that was shoulder reaching.

"Do you see that?" Asked James. Seconds after that he pull out his charm of the flying fox, put it close to his heart, cover it up with his paw, and look up at the celling. _Thank you, I knew it_. "I told you this is where my race came form? Now do yo believe it?!"

James was right, there was clear proof staring right in front of him that he couldn't deny. Nick held his hands up in defeat in this conversation. "Okay, you were right. But-."

Nick couldn't finished up his words of advice to his friend, James for he got out of his Vic Viper without regards to what type of repercussions that he was going to received for doing this.

_Shit! That's not how we do it!_ Thought Nick at this and as a result of it he got out of his Vic Viper as well, in the same fashion that James did not caring how they would react to him. Because of he was infuriated at how James broke with procedural on how to deal with First Contact with new intelligent life forms. Because he was so set in his mind on reminding James on situation like this that he didn't see the stunned reaction that came from the three members of the Star Fox team seeing the two of them. For none of them have seen a person that had pale skin with little to no sign of fur, and no tail, the only sign of fur it was on top of his head and around his eyes, which were black. They could see that he was dress in a dark blue flight suit that look like that it was made out of a heavy cloth that had no visible markings as on it just like his fighter. This dark blue flight suit that this strange looking hairless person had was also shared by his partner, that they all knew when they first saw him, he was a fox, despite the fact that he was blue. He had the same build as their leader did and had an almost identical face, the only exception was the fact that his face was all blue. They also could see that his tail was long and bushy, a typical vulpine feature, but had a different shade of blue to it, it was a sky blue and it was tipped with white fur.

"What the hell where you thinking, James!?" Demanded Nick.

The sound of somebody that was clearing their throat was his answer to his question and by the sound of the voice, he knew that it wasn't his friend, James that did it. It was from the lead pilot that was given the name of Fox and he could tell from the inflection in the voice that it was done on purpose to drawl attention to him. So he turned in the direction of where he heard the sound and he could see that he had a stoic look on his face, a classic poker face. The perfect face of somebody that was in the leader spot and he also could see that the blue vixen was beaming, he assumed that was because she was seeing another one of her kind.

"I'm Fox McCloud, the lead pilot as you put it, of the group known as Star Fox," he started and Fox pointed to himself.

_So Fox isn't his call name, its his real name, boy how unique _thought Nick.

"This is my second in command, Falco Lombardi," he continued with and pointed to blue feather avian.

_ "_Yo," he simply said in his gangster style accent.

_This guy has a serious attitude problem and plus where did he get that dam accent from_ wondered Nick.

"Next is Krystal with a K," he finished off with and pointed to blue furred vixen.

"Hello there," she said with soft little voice with a feminine pitch that came with an accent that sounded like the residents of the island nation that was known as Great Britain on the planet that was called Earth. This was the second time that one of these residents of the Lylat System had an Earth sounding accent and he wonder how the heck did an aliens get an accents like that.

She giggled a little bit.

"W-What did I say something funny?" Asked a stunned Nick.

Fox did a little smile on his vulpine face. "Oh, did I forget to mention the fact that she is a telepath."

_Ah crap! _He yelled at himself as he felt a shiver come down his spine, now this person had just read all of his thoughts about Fox's team. He wasn't to happy at what he had thought about them.

"No, it wasn't you, it was your friend, James thought. Don't worry, I'm not offend by it, I fact I am quite pleased by it. That place you called Felix Falls on your homeworld of Gradius, I hope that I pronounced correctly, looks quite beautiful. I am more interested in how you managed to get on that world," she said.

James cringed at that and felt slightly embarrass about it. He didn't want her to think that he was a sex happy male fox, even if he thought that she was quite beautifully on the eyes.

"Don't worry, it is quite natural and I for you to think like that. Fox, felt the same way when the two of us meet for first time face to face as well. And as you can see the two of us are still working together. I also don't think that you are a sex happy male fox," said Krystal.

Now it was time for Fox to act the same way that James did and while James just cringed at what Krystal said about him. Fox, on the other hand reacted by itching the back of his neck and caused the peeved Falco to do a little smile on his face.

"Now, let's get back to the point. Like, what are your names, we know that you blue fox friend over there is named James, but we don't know his last name or even your name," said Fox.

"Oh, yes, Mr. McCloud, my name is Lieutenant Nick Viper," he started and then he pointed to where his friend was at. James reacted to it by doing a little wave at them. "My blue fox friend over there, his name is Lieutenant James MacCloud."

Fox and Falco flinched at the sound of that name.

_Did he just stay "James McCloud"_? Asked Fox to himself. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"His last name, which is MacCloud, why?" Asked Nick.

"Because that last name sounds like Fox's late father's name, James McCloud," answered Falco.

That caught the attention of James. "That's strange," he said. Hearing that he wanted to draw a connection that the flying fox that his team was using as their symbol and was in their legend was this guy's father. If so, how did that happen,but he kept his mind quiet about this because of Krystal's telepathic skills would be able to see it. He had no clue what she would do with this information if she had saw this on his mind.

Fox flicked his bushy tail and put his gloved paw up on his chin. This told everybody on his team that he was thinking about something. "First, please call me Fox, and second, this isn't the subject at hand and the subject at hand is we would like to know more about this thing that you call the Bacterian."

Nick nodded his head at that. "Okay, then, we will, but as I said before this struggle that is between the two of us is almost 2,000 years old and don't expect me to give you all of the details about the struggle, it would take to long."

"We don't expect you do so, we don't want a history lesson, just give us the tactics that this thing uses and what we have to do to defeat it," said Fox.

"As I said before, I would like to know the story about you, James," said Krystal.

"I will try my best as well," said James.

After that all of the them headed to the meeting room that was on this ship.

* * *

In a darken cave to enemies once again stood over their crystal ball like object that was their link to the outside world and once again they saw that their latest attempt to eliminated the Star Fox team had failed. Both of them had thought that bringing out of its favorite ship, the Big Core Mk III would do the trick, but they didn't take in account the people of Gradius would take a little bit of an offense move and send out two of its own ships into the fray.

"He's not only legendary, but lucky," said the disembody voice, that had a bit of amusement in its voice. For it knew that victory comes to those that plan ahead, but also who were lucky. "No matter, a force from the planet Gradius should have been expected."

"Those two fighters are a force?" Asked the other enemy. "And why?"

"Yes, don't even underestimated a Vic Viper, I've seen that craft take on and win over many of my pervious forms and allies. Also the people of Gradius have been fighting me over the past 2,000 years, so they have grown in their ways in detecting me and it was this that had allowed them to defeat me many of times," answered the voice.

A labored roar was echoed throughout the cavernous place and among the flowing red hot molten rock a three headed serpent-like dragon creature appeared.

"Ah, Evian," the voice said. "You have been reborn."

The three headed dragon, outstretched its newly forged leathery-like wings and the reminding magma slide off its yellow scaly hide. While the dragon was unable to speak a word in the native language, it still understood every word that they were saying to him.

"And, I might add better than the last time," said the voice.

Evian nodded its middle green head.

"Is that-?" Asked the human shaped being.

The voice stopped his human parter once again. "No need to worry, I have something that you might be real familiar with, Andrew."

Seconds after that Andrew Oikonny, the nephew of the late Andross, look up and what he saw sent a chill down his spine. It was the violet color moth-like creature appeared in front of the two of them. Unlike the last time that two of these things meet each other, it didn't fire on him and steal his victory over the annoying Star Fox team on Fortuna. Instead it stood there flapping its metal wings, waiting for orders. In dong, allowed Andrew to see more details about the thing that he later learned was an Aparoid, a type of being that he never heard before that day. He saw while it had the same structure appearance to it, there were a few things that were difference to it that clearly showed the influence of the Bacterian, one of them was the several orbs that were on its wings. He also saw that it had two heads that he assumed had the same powerful energy beam that had destroyed the head of his ship.

"What are those things?" Asked Andrew pointing toward the various orbs that were in its wings.

"Those are the cores, the things that power the creature and connects it to me or the cyber brain. If they are destroyed its energy and its connect to the controller will be lost, when that happen, the creature will be destroyed," answered the voice.

Andrew nodded his head at that and assumed that this would be the thing that this thing would use to kept Vic Vipers and Star Fox team busy while Corneria was attack.

"That my friend, will be used to distracted the Star Fox team and the two Vic Vipers. While Evian with Zelos heads to Corneria," said the voice and with that it confirmed what Andrew had thought about this creature.

After that a giant red eyeball thing appeared out of the mists of the inky blackest of the cave. The thing that his Master had call as "Zelos" look like that it was an organic mass. Then the thing began tiny to a much smaller size that would allow it to fit on the back of Evian. Then it went on the back of the dragon, fusing itself to the creature. The dragon roared in pain and two creatures began one being.

"For Evian and Zelos are far to important to be wasted on a rag-tag mercenary group and a pair of Vic Vipers. For Zelos will be used to convert Corneria to an organic base that will allow us to create more units, while Evian will protect it while it starts the process," said the voice.

Andrew Oikonny nodded his head at that, now the denizens of that world and the Star Fox team will finally get what they deserved for killing his uncle. In a bit of irony that they will be converted into living weapons that was created from some twisted science, the same reason that they had banished his uncle to Venom for. Thinking about that an evil smile appeared on his face, he was finally going to get his revenge on them all. Then Andrew thought about the odds, two units against the Cornerian Army, that despite the fact that it was severely weaken after the Aparoid Invasion, it was still a force to be worry about.

"Wait, my Master, you didn't take in account that Corneria still has her defenses, and her defenders, namely the Cornerian Army, even if they are severely weaken after the Aparoid Invasion, they are still a force to be careful with," said Andrew.

"Yes, I did," said the voice. After that the voice brought up a map of Corneria, the world that was known throughout the Lylat System, as the Jewel of the Lylat system. After that the holographic image of the blue planet zoomed out and Andrew saw to natural barriers that Corneria had. Which were the Meteo Asteroid Belt, and the radiation storms ridden gas nebula that was known as Sector Y. "You know, as well as anybody here of the two natural barriers that this world has, the asteroid belt that you know as Meteo that cover roughly 75% of space around Corneria and the gas nebula known as Sector Y that is full with a bunch of hazards. Namely the radiation storms and fluctuating magnetic waves make travel through this sector dangerous, as the ionized space dust causes equipment malfunction or failure in most ships. So Evian with Zelos won't be going that way, because these very same hazards that screw up with ship's equipments also screw up with their senses as well."

"Then where are they going go?" Asked Andrew.

"This way," said the voice. Then Andrew saw a yellow line that started where they were at and ended up in the Asteroid Belt. "While that place has so much obstructions, it will be the perfect place for the two of them to hide out, and increase their attack force by consuming the various difference asteroids, turning them into Zelos Force Fortunes."

Andrew nodded his head at that

"Now, good and do my will," said the voice.

After that both Evian with Zelos on his back and the new headed Aparoid moth took off to their targets following two lava tubes that took them to a gray stained sky world that casted this color all over the world. After that the two went their separated ways with the Aparoid/Bacterium moth.

* * *

"My Master, I have to retire," said Andrew.

The voice understood this, living creatures, no matter how much it control them, still need rest to restore their bodies and Andrew was no different from any other living creature. So the voice allowed him to go to his room.

With Andrew out of the room, the thing that Andrew called Master contacted another one of its scouts that was already stationed in the heart of the Cornerian inner circle and this one was a white and gray feline that was attached to the a human looking rabbit that called himself "Peppy Hare".

_Yes, my Master_ she said.

_Zelos and Evian will be heading to Corneria_ it said.

_No, my Master, the guardian is still here_ she said. _You know what will happen when either of them hit the surface of that world with that thing still intact_.

_Yes, I know, but it is a needed lost, if we want to control this world. But be careful of the orange furred vulpine that is known as Fox McCloud he is starting to become a hassle or as the human on Gradius said, "A thorn in our sides",_the voice said. He knew that the Cornerians had a guardian on their world much like the worlds of Gradius and Latis had, before they were destroyed by either by accidental means or done on purpose. It had knew the beating that she took to convince the one of the hero pilots to destroy the guardian on that world, but it did the trick, he had destroyed under the false impression that it was the controller of the forces Just like before it was her job to see that it was destroyed, if not they wouldn't able to move on that world. But, he also knew that he had to distracted them long enough to call of their focus to their homeworld and this would allow him to make a move on the world that they called Fichina, a frozen icy world that had little to offer to him expect the fact that this was the same world that he had picked up Andrew from. There was something about this icy world that had sparked its curiosity.

Plus it also knew that it had to get rid of Dr. Venom, despite the fact that he had been a long time ally to the Bacterians, but his desire to conquer Gradius and her people was starting to get in the way of plan of the Bacterians. He had fail several times to conquer that world and in the action of doing that, loosing a billion units that range from the small ones that took no time to create to the variable core ships that longer to create.

It knew that both Evian and Zelos were variable biological units in their war machine, but he needed them to connive Dr. Venom that he was still an ally to the Bacterians rather than a hinderance to their plans. So, giving him Zelos and the ably to create more of them and the power house that was Evian to protect him, it knew that this was going to convince the Wreek.

There was also the issue of this Fox McCloud character that was starting to get under its preverbal skin. It wasn't the fact that he was skilled aviator nor he was a fox, there was something just different about him.

_As you wish, my Master and I will watch out for this Fox McCloud_ said the scout, that just like the voice that was her master knew how dangerous foxes were to them.

* * *

Beltino Toad, Corneria's lead scientist in Research and Development and father of Star Fox team's Slippy Toad was working on his new pet project, how to adapt living tissue to metal surfaces. Even since he worked with the Aparoid problem, the concept intrigued him and he wondered could they do it to their ships. If they could it would give them a huge advantage in their system and the nearby systems. For example, sin while in appeared to a fragile covering, but in truth it was a extremely durable material that over the time would get stronger and that skin over metal would heal itself rather than need to be repair. Also these skins could be grown rather than constructed with industrial methods and might even completely remove the industrial waste, while a majority of it was clean, but there was still waste that needed to be promptly disposed off. As a scientists, Beltino had to fine ways to improve things and this was what he thought he was doing, despite the fact that he wasn't the one that had started the research, it was Andross that had did it. Even since the Lylat Wars, everything that he did was off limits, not from law, but from ethics. Many of Beltino's follow scientists stay away from his research, because they thought it was his research that had drove him crazy, but Beltino thought otherwise.

He looked into a seal glass rectangle box and saw that there was a tiny cube shaped object that had a metallic color to it, sitting there, waiting for him to do his stuff to it.

"Hey, Jill," said Beltino.

With that a young attractive vixen of tan color can walking over to him and seeing his lab assistance up close, he could see why the members of the vulpine family was so wanted from the other citizens of Lylat. They were so good looking and if he wasn't marry and twenty years younger he would like to go out on a date with her.

"Right away," she said. After that she walked over to him with a tray that had a small glass bottle and pipet. She handed him the tray and when she did that he saw another reason why the two of them couldn't go out on a date. She had an engagement ring on her right ring finger and that told the toad that she was spoken for.

"So when is the date?" He asked as he set the tray down on a small table that was next to the sealed box.

Jill raised up her right hand to take a look at the ring and she let it sink in. She couldn't believe it, she was going to get married and that was something that she never thought would ever happen, but it did. "Oh, we haven't set a date yet. He is worry, with the two most recent wars, that our marriage might be canceled because of a war."

"Don't do that, don't wait, because life won't and there will be wars and there will be peace. People get marry despite it, because that really love each other and they don't care if its war or peace, they just do it. I suggest that you do the same with, Steve," said Beltino.

Jill smile at that, the older frog knew that he was right about that.

"Anyway, that will be all," he said quickly returning to his professional side. "If there is anything that I need, I will ask for you."

Jill once again nodded her head at that and went back to her other duties, which included organizes his notes and answering his calls. While Beltino was a brilliant scientist and engineer, he was the reason why they were able to defeat the Aparoids last year, but he didn't get the recognition like the Star Fox team did, scientist rarely did when it came with military matters, it was the military that took full credit for it. He was also like the stereotypical scientist, he couldn't kept the simplest thing neat like his notes, his dates, and his bills. If she wasn't here helping him with one of his experiments and if the phone ringed he wouldn't get it. Maybe, just maybe missed an important phone call and it was this fact that had allowed him to know about the invasion attempt by the Aparoids in the first place.

So the young tan colored fox watch him do his thing to the metal cube.

Beltino put the pipet and the solution in another sealed area that was next to the seal box that he was working on and after that both items found themselves on a small conveyer belt that after a few seconds the two items aligned themselves up with the two gloved hands. With that Beltino put both of his hands in them and while he understood the reason that was behind it, to kept this free of any type of foreign substance that might skewed the results of this test. But that didn't mean he had to like it, which he didn't, he preferred using his own hands when holding these types of items, for he felt that he had better control over the items. Despite all of this he managed to get the pipet into the bottle, suck up some of the solution, and move it to the metal cube, then he squeezed out some of the drops of the liquid on the metal surface of the cube. Then he put both items down on the belt, which moved the two items away from the cube and into another seal area of the lab. Beltino open it up, took out the two items, place the bottle that contained the solution on a tray that Jill had brought to him and throw out the used pipet.

"Jill," he said.

Jill didn't need to be told what to do, she had worked with this guy look enough to know all of his little quarks and what he did whenever he wanted something. So she walked to him and took the tray with the bottle away from Beltino without a word from her. After that she took the tray, took the bottle that contained the solution off the tray, and then she put the bottle into the refrigerator.

"Now, we wait to see if this new combination will work or not," said Beltino.

"I hope so," said Jill. "And if it does, it will be a great leap forward, but I also worry about it as well."

This got the attention of Beltino. "Why?"

"If this works and become a practical way in building ships, it will be a death tone for all of the minding and the industrial companies on Macbeth," answered Jill. "And if history can tell us anything, is that these companies will fight tooth and claw to kept their business afloat."

Beltino nodded his head at that for he knew as well as she did about the energy crisis that they faced almost three centuries ago when they were reaching the peek of fossil fuel production and a lot of people were thinking of different ways for them to produced energy, which was ever growing need as the population of the Lylat System was exploding. But, many of the special interest groups had forced many political leaders to kept the Lylatians dependent to the fossil fuel and that would have been the way things would have been, until a civil war broke out over the last reserve of fossil fuel. After the war, new rules and new type of fuels were invented to prevent another civil war over fuel.

"So, what are you saying that my research is dangerous?" Asked Beltino.

"Yes, and look at the person that work on this before," answered Jill.

_Andross_ thought Beltino and then he just nodded his head at this, for it was the only thing that he could do about this, but it did make him think about what he was doing. Maybe she was right about this and if she was right about this, maybe he would have to kept his notes in his head rather than on his computer, like the rest of his fellow scientist were doing.

A ring was heard and the chiming sound broke his train of thought.

"I'll get it," said Jill. After that she picked up the phone and answered the caller on the other side of the line.

"Ah, Sir, I think you should take this," said Jill.

Beltino knew that this was something that was important, because Jill rarely said "Sir" to him and when she did it was something that would normally involved the safely of the Lylat system. So he didn't ask who it was, he took the phone from her.

"Yes," he said.

"Beltino," started the voice and it was the voice of Peppy Hare, the acting commander of the CDF. "I need you to see something."

_Not good_ thought Beltino at this. "I'll be there."

"No, I will come where you are at," said Peppy.

"Okay," said a confused Beltino, that knew that was a break in how things were done. Normally, whenever the commander of the CDF told you that there was something that was threading the safely of the system you would head to the office of the commander, not the commander heading to where you were at.

"Peppy out," said Peppy. After that the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Asked Jill.

"It was Peppy," answered Beltino.

"That's not good," said Jill.

Beltino nodded his head at that and he knew that she spoke the truth about him. "Yes, I know, but I would like to know what is going on around here."

* * *

A half hour later, Jill Fennec and Beltino Toad were face to face with the rabbit, Peppy Hare in Beltino's office. Beltino was about to say something to the rabbit, but Peppy motion for him to stop, which he did. After that he pulled out a small black rectangle box, Peppy open up the thing up and an electronic buzz was heard throughout the room. Both, Jill and Beltino knew that was a jammer that Peppy had just turn on, just in case there was anybody that was around here that might be listening to them.

"Now, we can speak," he said. "I just want to make sure that we don't have anybody else listening to what we are talking about."

"What's up with all of the cloak and knife stuff?" Asked Jill.

"As you know my appointment to my current position has ruffed quite a few, but powerful feathers in command, pun not intended, for they feel that Pepper's choice was moved by our friendship rather than my skills and my former service in the military," answered Peppy. "These people wouldn't mind see me fail at my new job and screw with any of my plans."

"Plus your association with the Star Fox team and your close bound with their leader, Fox, doesn't help either," said Beltino.

"You are quiet possibly correct about that and it was _that_ reason why Pepper picked me because I'm outsider that can see things outside of the box, which he wants," said Peppy. "And this was the reason why I left the military when James McCloud offer me a spot on then the newly formed Star Fox team."

"But what dose this have to with me?" Asked Beltino.

"Two reasons, one, I trust you and two you have access to things that I can't even begin to fathom. Because of that I would like you to take a look at this," answered Peppy and after that he handed him a digital pad that contained the footage of the core ship attacking the scout ship. Seeing this a chill went down his spine, he had seen something like this before. Then he saw that there was a file that was attached to the picture and Beltino tapped on the link that open up a he saw a paragraph that was directing to a top secret program that was called "Project Deep Freeze". The toad had no clue what this project was all about and it look like that Peppy didn't know about it either.

Beltino read it and he couldn't believe what he was reading. After that he let Jill take a look a it as well. "Are you sure about this?"

Peppy nodded his head at Beltino's question. "Yes, this comes from a very reliable source."

Beltino just shook his head at this. "This is bad."

"You are right, and I thought that the Aparoid Invasion was bad, this is worst," said Peppy.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Beltino, whom sense of duty was coming through.

"I want you to get access to what this 'Project Deep Freeze' is all about. Fine out what the hell is that thing they are talking about there and see if there is anyway that we can defeat this thing before its eyes on either Katina or worst Corneria," answered Peppy.

Beltino knew all to while what happen Corneria during the Aparoid Invasion and that was something that he didn't want to have happen again. He was lucky that the Aparoid didn't fine there were he was, or they would of found out about the program that he had developed to defeat them. "I will do so."

Peppy nodded his head at that and knew that the elderly toad would do that for him. After that he picked up the jamming device and toss thing down on the ground, breaking some of it. Not happy with that he step on it with his boots and completely destroyed it. He didn't know if that had a recording device it in or not and then he pull out a small blaster. "Get out of the way."

Both Jill and Beltino did that for Peppy. Then the elderly rabbit fired his blaster at the debris of the jamming device and he turned into nothing but a burn mark on the floor. None of them ask why Peppy did this, because they knew that there could be a chance that the jamming device had something in it that had recorded their conversation. After Peppy had destroyed the jamming device, the rabbit put the blaster away. Then the elderly rabbit walked out of Beltino's office.

With that both Jill and Beltino look at each other. They all knew that it was time for them to head to the main research building and check out what this thing was all about.

* * *

Outside of Beltino's office, Peppy took a quick glance of his surroundings and while he might be a retired member of the military and Star Fox, but the skills that he had acquired while in that line of work haven't been retired. His skills or rather his guts were telling him to watch his back and not become to comfortable with his surroundings.

He heard a noise, like a rock hitting the ground behind him and after that he pulled out his blaster that he had used earlier. He quickly turned around to face the noise and he saw that there was no one there. But, Peppy's skills told him otherwise and out of the dark, he saw what he thought to be a form come over top of him. Before the thing could get him, the rabbit twisted around to face that thing and he fired his blaster at thing dead in the center of the thing. The thing grunted in pain and went down on the floor, knocking off some of its clothing. Which allowed Peppy to see who or what that thing was.

He could see that it was a raccoon that had almost attack him and it was having a hard time breathing, he thought that it was from getting a blaster shot directly in his chest at point blank range.

Peppy went down on his hatches to take a look at his would be attacker.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It...doesn't...matter, you...are...only...delaying..,"the raccoon said.

"What I'm delaying?" Asked Peppy.

The raccoon coughed. "The return of the great plague." He seem to get stronger as he spoke. "Not even your Star Fox team can help you out of this one." After that he started to cough up again and this it seem that there was combination of blood and some foam coming out of his mouth.

With that Peppy dropped the now lifeless body of the raccoon on the floor and seeing this he knew that something was up. He wondered what this somehow linked to the most recent events that was going on, up in space and if so, what were they. Speaking about space, he had to check up on Fox and see what his team was doing about the other missing Cornerian cruiser.

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell was heading back to his hide out among the vastest of the Sargasso Region of the Meteo Asteroid Belt in his customized Wolfen fighter. As he look out of the infinite void of space and the equally number of stars he could see why he picked this place for his base of operation, it rarely changed. No matter what war was going on this place didn't care and in the end it didn't care what type of government was leading the system. For it knew just like Wolf that no matter what type of government, democracy, socialist, Monarchy, or communist state, they would still need people to do jobs that the regular military couldn't do or wouldn't do. That got Wolf thinking about a saying that he had once heard before, "That there is only two sure things in life, death and taxes," that was true, maybe he should add another one to that list, work for mercenary-type like him to that list.

Speaking about that he was returning from a job and while it was just a simple escort mission for his team nothing that require then to push their skills with. It was what they were escorting that had made it an illegal act, they were escorting a transport ship that was full with woman that were being sold to the highest bidder, in blunter terms they were helping out a human trafficker. While Wolf hated human trafficker with a passion, he had seen the abuse that these woman go through when he was growing up, it was still a job and they still got paid for their work, despite the fact that there was now a huge bounty on their heads, talk about appreciation, help save their system and they got that as their reward. But, despite that this guy didn't turn them in simply because of the hole human trafficking ring he had. If he knew that if he had turn them in, it would raise a lot of questions, something that this guy didn't want to deal with.

"How is everything doing boss?" Asked a high pitch voice.

With that he knew that it was Leon Powalski, the chameleon member of the team and only original member of the team beside Wolf ,that once had calm, sinister, but collect sounding voice. Now, that voice was replace by a high-pitched, maniacal voice a clear sign that he had gone insane. When this happen, Wolf had no clue, it just happen and if it wasn't for his piloting skills, that ironically got better, he would be off the team.

"Everything is doing just fine," answered Wolf. Thinking about how things for the mercenaries groups that weren't not in good terms with the government were hard and with that he got thinking about Star Fox. He wondered how they were doing despite this year of peace. He knew that they were on good terms with the government, hell one of their former members was the acting general for the CDF and mostly would grantee work for them. Thinking about that, a burst of hatred fired up about the orange vulpine that was known as Fox McCloud, his rival and how this young hot shot of a pilot had defeated him over and over again when the two of them squared off with each other. But, there was something else about him that he respected about him and he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he was loyal to his team, nope he was a canid, and canids where the most loyal of the species here, in fact they were the butt of a joke, if you wanted a loyal friend, good or bad, for life, befriend a canid, they can't help themselves from acting like that, its in there nature. Maybe it was because of his fierce determination and clam nature during a fight, nope that wasn't it, that came from being a leader. Or maybe it was his protective nature that he had for his team and his friends, no was the answer to that question, because he was like that as well with his team, but he would never show it. Or maybe, Fox was his equal but opposite, his yang to his yin.

"What about you?" Asked Wolf.

"No, that really," answered Wolf.

That caused Wolf to raise his ears up at this. "Why?"

"Because Panther he hasn't check in yet," answered Leon.

That was unusually for Panther, because while he was an annoying, conceited flirt he was the type of person that was a sticker for details, which was the only redeeming quality that he had. But, he also knew that he was the type of person that might go out on his own and not tell them about it.

"Don't worry about it, Panther is a big cat and he can take care of himself," said Wolf.

"I don't think so, I've got a feeling that something is going to happen." said Leon.

Wolf just growled at that, Leon and his feelings. If had a credit for every time he had one of his feelings he would be able to get out of the mercenary business for good. "You and your feelings, if I had a credit for,-."

Wolf never got a chance to say that saying because he saw a huge white beam of energy got fired at the two of them and the two of them instantly broke their formation to avoid getting hit by that weapon. After that the two of them turned their Wolfens in the direction of where they thought the weapon fire came from and they saw it, a three heading winged dragon that look like something out of mythical story.

"What hell is that thing, a new type of bio weapon?" Asked Leon. "Something that the Cornerians might of cooked up?"

"No, I don't think so?" Answered Wolf, he knew that the Cornerians didn't have the stomach to create bio weapons like Andross did.

The three headed dragon fired again and this time it came from the blue head. Once again the two members of Star Wolf avoided the attack, but it came at a price both of them got separated from each other.

"Whatever that thing is or where it came from its trying to separate the two of us," advised Wolf.

A high pitch screech was heard over the comm line and the gray timber wolf knew that it was Leon that had yell out that noise.

"Leon, Leon, LEON!" Yelled Wolf and the only thing that he heard was static. After that he saw that the dragon had passed him, like he was nothing at all and that pissed the lupine off. There was no way in hell that this thing was going to take one of his team without him putting up a fight against the thing.

"I will make you paid for ignoring me!" Vowed Wolf and then he headed in the direction of the creature He targeted the creature and he got a lock on it. He was about to fire on the thing and then the thing, like it was taunting him showed him Leon's Wolfen. It was somehow inside a red ball that was on the back of the dragon. This stopped Wolf dead in his tracks and he had no clue why, most of the time when a person got into the way of his target he didn't care he would take them out along with his target.

"Fool, you think, you alone can stop the mighty empire of the Bacterian," said a disembody voice that he could clearly tell came from a male.

Hearing that word, Bacterian, brought back a flood of memories to Wolf. _Bacterian_? Thought Wolf. He had heard that term used before and not in his grade school science classes about the thing that caused infections, but as a force. _I have heard that term before, but where?_

"Go and tell your government what you have just witness here. Don't worry about your team, you will soon join them," the male voice continue with.

"Wolf! Help us!" Cried Panther and hearing this person that had a deep voice, be on the verge of tears, unnerved Wolf. This was the second time in his life that he had felt like this before, the first time is when he saw Pigma, a former of his team that he had let go because of his greed go through an Aparoid assimilation. An assimilation that turn him into a mechanical, 6 tentacle-like arm monster that used his arms as weapons, but despite that he was defeated by the Star Fox team. But this battle that the Pigma mutant and the Star Fox team showed to him the real threat that the Aparoids posed to the Lylat System and that his little rivalry with Star Fox had to be put on hold until this threat was gone, it had in fact forced his hand in the invasion. Before this, he wanted nothing to do with the invasion, unless either side would paid him for a job, neither of them did, so he had decided up to that point to sit this one out. But, seeing that and what these things could do to people, he knew what he had to do. He had to help Star Fox if he wanted these creatures out of the Lylat System for good.

"Why you little,-" he started with.

Wolf was cut short by the screams of pain were know being done by Leon. That almost sounded like the sounds of screams that were done by victims of Leon's.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Yelled Wolf.

The disembody male voice just laughed at him as if it didn't care about him.

Wolf was about say something at the voice, but he kept his mouth shut about it. Let this thing have it fun at him, now, it time would come, wolves were patience hunters. But, the words it said at him still stung and hearing the cries of pain from his team still left an emotional scar on him. He never thought a sound like that would be able to come out of grown man.

The laughter of the voice eddied away as the distance between the two of them grow bigger and this now allowed Wolf to consider his options, which wasn't much, it was either bad or worst. He could warn the governments of Corneria or Katina about this, but he knew that that as soon as he would show up there he would be arrested on the spot without the time to tell them his story. If he did get a shot to tell his story, they wouldn't believe him and he couldn't blame them, he wouldn't believe himself if he wasn't there to see what went down, so they wouldn't do a darn thing about it, because they were criminals, if they gone, who cares. So that lead him to the other choice, it was to go to Star Fox and tell them about this. He didn't know if they would believe him or not, but the one that that he had over the other choice, was the Fox owed him, not once, but twice. So he opted to go to Star Fox about this, that if they didn't already know about it.

**Plot line Note: **Yes, I know that bring in Star Wolf in a Star Fox Fan Fiction is stereotypical, but I doing it anyway? Why? Because I am thinking about how Wolf save Fox, not once, but twice in Assault and how now, Fox owes Wolf a couple of favors. I don't think Wolf is the type of person that would simply leave something like that alone, he going to use. Also in my original planning, I intended to have Andrew and the Bacterian thing underground on Venom, but after doing some research, it didn't fit to well in the plot, so the are on another world,but still in the Lylat System, plus it is another over used plot line in Star Fox Fan Fiction. Also with Wolf making the choice to join up with Star Fox to defeat the Aparoid Invasion after seeing what happen to Pigma in Assault, I thought it made sense, because in the course of the mission you see the Wolfens, abandoned, so there was no doubt in my mind he saw the battle with the Pigma mutant and the Star Fox team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: **The years that I am going to used this chapters come from the Gradius Wiki . Plus the date, 8012, comes from the player manual for Gradius V. Also, I am sorry, but this is going to be a chapter that is going to have a lot of dialogue, because these are two groups of people that are trying to explain two long drawn out wars that have spanned years.

Chapter Nine – Even More Heavier Rain

Fox, Falco, Krystal, Nick, and James made their way to the meeting room of this ship, both Nick and James took a look at all of the details that this Cornerian ship had. Both of them saw that while they maybe different races, they still share the same style of designing their space ships. Neither of them care if Krystal could sense this,in fact they hopped that she did. She would be able to see that while they look different on the outside, but inside there were no different from them.

They all made it to the ship's meeting room and they all went inside of the room. Inside both Nick and James saw that their version of it was no different from the ones that they were used to seeing. It had a long glass and marble table that was in the center of the room that was completed with a group of several chairs that look like that they were designed with this race unique feature in mind, their tails, for they had the back of the chair cut out. No doubt, to allow them a place to put their tails at without them sitting on them and seeing this Nick was happy for James, that he could fine a conformable chair in this solar system.

Fox took the chair that was at the head of the table and Falco took the chair that was on his right side. Krystal took the chair that was next to Falco.

"You can be seated," said Fox.

Both Nick and James took their chairs that were on the left side of Fox. James sat in between Fox and Nick.

"Where do you want us to begin?" Asked Nick.

Fox put up his finger. "No, not just yet, we are waiting for the fourth member of our team to come here. I think he should be here to listen to what you have to say."

Seconds after that the doors of the room open up and they all saw that the fourth member of their team come into the room. They saw that the fourth member of the team was a shot statue green tree frog that was dress in a yellow fight suit that came complete with a pair of heavy duty boots of the same color. He was also wearing a slash that was the color of gray that look like that it was armored and that same style that his slash was the same for the belt that he was wearing around his wist. On top of his head he was wearing a red and white hat that had no logo on it.

With everything that they were going through and what they have seen in the past half hour, seeing two human looking foxes and one avian, it didn't come to a surprise that they would have a human looking frog in this solar system. Then it mad them wonder what other human looking animals did they have in this system and then they wondered about how evolution evolve this race into so many different sub species.

"You are late," grumbled Falco.

"I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't help myself and take a look our new friends' fighters," answered Slippy with a bit of cheer in his voice and then he pull out a digital data pad in a bag that was on his left.

"Nice pieces of work aren't they?" Beamed James.

"Shh!" Snapped Nick.

"Oh, come on, Nick. Aren't you little proud that you have somebody that is drooling over are fighters instead of running away from them in fear, like they normally do," said James.

Nick just shook his head at this. "Once again, James, you get the last word and it doesn't matter if we are in another solar system, or our home solar system, you are still the same way."

Fox didn't get the banter that was in between these two pilots, but he could safely assumed that the two of them were friends for a long time. "Anyway, this is our fourth member of our team and our resident mechanic, Slippy Toad."

After staring at two of them for a while and wondering what they were. He knew that one was a blue furred fox just like Krystal was that he guessed was a male, but the other one, it look like to be a hairless ape that he also guess was a male as well. "Fox..., that blue one, he is..."

"Yes, Slip, I know, he is a blue furred fox, just like Krystal and his name is," he paused and gathered himself for what he was about to do. He was going for him to introduce somebody else that had a name that was similar to his father's name and for the longest time he thought that his father was the only one that had that name. "Lieutenant James MacCloud." He let his breathe, happy that he got that out of the way.

"Fox," started Slippy.

Fox knew that this was going to happen when he mention his name. "Yes, I know, he has a similar name to my late father." He turned his head away from Slippy and to James. "And, I would like to know the story behind that."

James felt like those green eyes were like a knife, stabbing at him with their fierce determination and it put the blue furred vulpine Vic Viper pilot on edge. Seeing that, James knew that he was going to get to bottom of his name. "You will," he said defensively. Then James concluded that the legendary flying fox was Fox McCloud's father and then he wondered how did he ended up in the Lylat system.

Even if Slippy could sense a little uneasiness between the two of them, he still knew that he could lighten up the mood. So the little toad put on a smile on his face and waved at the new person. "Hello there."

Even if James felt that his voice didn't match the fact that he was a male he still felt that the little tree frog deserved a proper greeting in the same fashion that he give to him. "Hello there, right back at all."

"The other one that is next to James, is Lieutenant Nick Viper, and," Fox paused to consider how to ask the next question without offending possible allies. "My, I ask, what type of species are you? Please don't be offend by this, but you look like to be some type of hairless ape."

"No, I am not offend, my species are called human, and we original came from the planet called Earth that is in the Terran system, which is in the Milky Way Galaxy, but now we live on Gradius. Oh, yeah, hi there, Slippy," said Nick.

"Hey, Fox, I did some early scans on their fighters," said Slippy. After that he handed their leader the digital data pad that had contain the information about their fighters. With that he found some early data about them and he saw that they had very thin armor with minimal shielding, but focus on their armaments and moveably. "Thank you," said Fox.

With that out of the way the green frog took his spot that was next to Krystal.

"What force you to move your entire race?" Asked Krystal.

Nick understood the reason why their local mechanic did some scans on their fighters, it was a way for them to know if these ships were dangerous or not, so he didn't raise an objection from it. "Climate change, early in the 22nd century of our era, the world got hotter and in doing so, cause the polar ice caps to melt, and in an ironic twist of faith, caused an ice age, that the last time we look is still going on," answered Nick.

"How?" Asked Krystal.

"The fresh water that are in polar ice caps is heavier and colder then salt water and thus shuts down the ocean conveyor belt, which is the process in which warm water near the equator is transported to the polar regions," answered Nick.

Fox nodded his head at this, he knew of this system of heat transfer it was one of the key factors of why there was so much diversity of life on Corneria and on Fortuna, he also knew that it was a system that was fragile, if there was to much warm or cold water in the system it would shut down the entire system. It was also, Fichina was a snow ball full with ice, and snow, there was something that was blocking the flow of warm water from the equator to the polar regions of that world. "With that brief introduction out of the way, now it time for us to get down to the point of this meeting, we would like to know more about this thing that you call the Bacterium."

"What we know about them is that they are an empire, we don't know were they come from. As I stated before, they kept on attacking us because they feel that their type of life is the only type of life that deserved to live in the universe. They are also a crystalline life form that can take on the form of anything that they want or what is needed. This series of wars started back in January 6644 of our calendar with The Northern Cross War was the first war against Bacterian and continues to day with moments of peace and war," answered Nick.

"We all know what that is like," said Fox.

Everybody that was on the Star Fox team nodded their heads in agreement.

"So how dose this Bacterian fight?" Asked Falco.

"It at first throws waves of Basic Units that are normally ships, some of them do have cores, and you know what they are," answered Nick.

"Yes, they are those blue orbs that are in the center of the ship," said Fox.

Nick nodded his head at that and commended Fox on his quick wits. "You are right, but the smaller ones might or might not have cores, but ones that do have cores, are smaller and weaker than the cores in the Big Core ships."

"And, those Big Core ships, they were ones that we tangled with earlier in the day? The one that you called Big Core Mark III," asked Falco.

Once again, Nick was impressed by the quick wits that this team had. "Yes, but that is only one things that they can throw at you. They can deploy Organic Monsters, that have been turn into corrupted beasts by the Bacterian."

"Great," said a cynical Falco. "More bio weapons, I thought that we have enough of them back in the days of the Lylat Wars."

Most of the time Falco's cynical attitude toward things wasn't welcome among the team, for it was a real downer for them, but when it dealt with this issue, the bio weapons that Andross used in the Lylat War, they all agree with him, it was something that they didn't want to deal with. If they had to deal with it, it was something that they didn't look forward to. For they might be fighting a creature that might have been a peaceful creature that had no intention of attacking, but was turn evil via a twisted form of science.

"May, I ask, what was these 'Lylat Wars'?" Asked James.

"It was a catastrophic civl war started when Andross and the Venomian Army attacked the Lylat system in hopes of taking control of it, especially Corneria, it happen five years after Andross was exiled to Venom by then General Pepper of the Cornerian Army, even to this day, ten years after the war, effects of the colossal battles are still present. But, that is another story for another time, I would like to know what other things beside the Basic Units, the Core Ships, and their version of bio weapons that this Bacterian uses," answered Fox.

James wanted to ask more about this Lylat Wars and why did they have a planet that was called Venom, the same name of the Wreek scientist that created the Vic Viper, it was another connection between these two solar systems, and James thought that was it was a little odd that another one was showing up. But, the blue vulpine could tell that Fox wasn't going to talk about that events of that war and James assume that was because the orange vulpine was a veteran of the war that had a horrible experience from it. While James had never talk to veterans of wars, he had seen footage of veterans of wars and he saw that no matter the length of the war they would leave both emotional and physical scars on the people that had different effects on them. Some people could talk about the war, while others could not and it seem that Fox was the type of person that couldn't talk about his experience with the war.

"They have a thing that we call 'Dark Force', is a very powerful mass of energy that destroys anything in its path. Bacterion are the only thing that we know of that has this power. The best way to describe it, is a black void and the only way to fine it, is to look at an area of space that has no stars in it. This thing also has to ably to convect inorganic matter into organic matter, thus giving the Bacterion more supplies for it war machine," continued Nick, trying his best to stay on the subject, which was what forces could the Bacterion unless on this system.

Fox just signed at this news, these Bacterion were indeed a serious threat, even more serious than the Aparoids, for at least then didn't have this "Dark Force" that Nick described that these Bacterion had. While it sounded like a daunting threat, but he knew that if these people from Gradius could fight then back, without the intel that he was getting from them, he knew that the Lylatians could do it as well. "What else is there?"

"Walkers, also known as Shadow Dancers, they are the last line of defense of the Bacterian, which are either at the end of their _Xaerous_-class battleship, which is a normal mechanic battleship. You can also find them at the end of their Organic Fortresses, which is a planet that has been turned into a home for Bacterians. Also these walkers are often invincible and you have to go between their legs which is hard," answered Nick.

Once again Fox and the rest of the team took a note at this, but because they were all considered elite pilots they thought that these walkers wouldn't be a problem for them to deal with. Now, he knew about the different type of units that he and his team might face, he now what to know how to take these things out and how to take the entire force down. He wanted to know where they were a normal army when a person would have to blast through the numerous of units like he did in the Lylat Wars or were they like the Aparoids, that were all connected together by a signal mind and if they took out the signal mind they would be able to take out rest of the attack force in one shot. But, the idea of an Organic Fortresses unnerved him a little, even Andross didn't have the gaul to create something like that, or he never got a chance to create one in the first place. "Now, that we know all of their units, I would like to know how you destroy this force?"

"Well you always know about the Core ships, take out their various cores and they explodes. With the bio weapons, it normally done by shooting the creature in either its mouth, head, or eye. With the walker, as I said before, you can't destroy them, you just avoid them while you move along. With the Organic Fortresses and the _Xaerous_-class battleship you take out the a brain-like structure and in doing that, you destroy the entire fleet of Bacterian that you didn't destroy while heading for the battleship or the fortresses," answered Nick.

With that, Fox, had a quick flashback with his final battle with the true form of Andross, that huge floating brain with its two eyes that were attached to the brain by what he could described as laser beams. He wondered if getting to final form of the Bacterian was as hard as it was for him getting to the final form of Andross with all of the various traps and huge amount of emery units that had blocked his way. Thinking about that final form of Andross and how hard it was for him to defeat him, he wondered if the final form of the Bacterian was as hard as Andross's final form was for him.

"But, when you get there, you can't let your guard down, for either the battleship or the fortresses is has the heaviest resistance to your goal," said James.

_Just want happen to me and my team_ thought Fox. "And if you make it pass that, then the real fight is one, for the final form of the Bacterian is the hardest opponent that you will face."

"No, that is quite the opposite, the final form of the Bacterian is quite weak it takes little to no effort to dispatch of him, a majority of his forms that he had has in the past don't even attack you," said Nick.

"WHAT?" Asked the entire team. It made no sense for them to have the final opponent the weakest of them all, it was totally against what they had expected in their life, most of the time the final opponent was the hardest one.

"How can this be? It makes no sense?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, we know, and it is a running joke that as the leader of the invading forces, he should be quite strong, but in fact he not. And this might be the reason why the protective measures are so strong, they need to be, because he is so weak. Most times he doesn't even attack you. You enter into his room, take out either his eyes, or the nerve endings that are attached to his brain and to either the battleship or the fortress, and that will kill it," answered Nick.

"That's make so sense, of all of the final opponents that I fought with, they at least attack you," said Fox that was dumbfounded with this intel about this thing. "Why dose it act like that?"

"Who cares? It about frickin' time we get a final enemy that is easy to defeat," said Falco with a little bit of gusto.

Fox nodded his head at that. Falco was right about that, he would be nice to have a final enemy that was like that, but once again there was something that was telling him that there was more to this thing, then just a weak final form. Once again it was something that he to kept track in his mind.

Nick ignored Falco's comment. "Maybe, it thinks that if put up a defense that it thinks is impregnable, that it might not a defense for itself, we just don't know for sure."

"Also, that might be the reason why it has so much different type of units that are at its disposal to attack you with," said Fox.

Nick nodded his head at that as well, not only was Fox proving to live up to his name sake. But showing that he was also quite a tactual thinking person. _That is good point _he thought. "Are they any more questions?" He asked.

"Out of the wars, what one was the worst?" Asked Fox.

"The third one, that took place in 6840," answered Nick.

"Why?" Asked Falco.

"Just because of the shear amount of enemies that was throw at us by the Bacterian at that time, plus when it was destroyed, it had a final trick up its sheave, the pilot of the Vic Viper had to escape the base via maze of twists and turns until he reached the end of the ship. Most of the time when it is destroyed all of the traps that it had become disable," answered Nick.

"You also fail to mention, the reason why it was so bad was because we finally reach the Planet Bacterian and destroys Bacterian, the creator and central system of the Bacterions and we thought that the war was finally over, but it wasn't because another form of it came back," added James.

Falco said nothing to this and starting to reconsider his first thoughts about this thing being "an easy boss".

Once again Fox was brought back to the final hours of the Lylat Wars when he saw an image of his father leading him out of the exploding base on Venom, after he had defeated the final form of Andross. This was yet another connection between these two systems and these connections were starting to add up and Fox was starting to think that this was down on purpose.

"Wow, that is quiet a list of enemies and evils that you face from this thing, now I would like to know about you?" Asked Krystal.

"Me personal? Or my people?" Asked James.

"_My people"_? Though Krystal. _Then their must be more like James on their planet, but now_?

"Your people?" Asked a socked Krystal.  
"Yes, we have a pretty decent population there, but we are still a minority over there," answered James that felt that her questions were a little weird. "What are getting at?"

_"_Oh my! I'm not the only one!" She yelled and after that she started to cried.

"What is that all about?" Asked Nick.

Krystal was so over come with her emotions that she couldn't speak about it. At first she thought that she was the only one of her kind still around, then she felt the present another one her kind on that fighter and she thought that it was what these Lylatians called "wishful thinking". But that was gone was she saw that James was just like her with a few differences in his his gender and his markings. To add to her joy, was the fact that James wasn't a quark of luck, but came from a heartily population that were still around, living their days on another world, but they were still alive and maybe they still had their old ways as well. She truly wanted to that world and see what they were like.

Looking at Krystal response to this news, Fox knew that he had to take up the task himself and tell these two about the fate of Krystal's race. So he signed. "It was thought that Krystal was the only member of the race called, Cerinians, after it was completely destroyed for an unknown reason, until she meet your friend."

"Huh?" Asked Nick.

"Nick, you maybe a great pilot, but sometimes you are quite dense. Seeing me, she knows that she's not alone," he said to Nick. After that he turned his attention to blue vixen. "If you want to know what I know about how we ended up on Gradius. It happen almost 400 years ago, a ship containing about 2,000 members of our race crashed landed on Gradius after an unknown force attack it. And at first we were treated like outcasts, had laws passed that prevent us from doing anything, we fought the laws until they were all repeal. Now, we have the same positions that many of the humans have and we have become quite an ally to the planet. When this all of over with, I would love to take you there," James paused and looked toward Fox. "If that is alright with you, Fox."

Fox nodded his head at that. "I would also like to go there as well."

"Thank you, I would like to do that as well," said James. "Now, that we told you about us, we would like to know more about your guys. Both of us can tell that you guys are part of a squad or something to the point and you guys have been trained by a military or something that is equal to it, because of your skills at your fighters. I am right on this?"

Fox felt a little uneasy about this, he knew that a good majority of the soldiers in the field like their involvement but the higher ups didn't. He also didn't know how these people would react to the fact that they were a team of mercenaries and that he was the leader of this group. But, he also knew that if he didn't tell them the truth about his group and if they found out later from another person that was outside of the group or their circle of friends, they might look down at them.

"You are correct about the part of being trained by the military, me, Falco, and Slippy were trained at the Cornerian Flight Academy. Krystal on the other hand was trained by me," said Fox.

Both James and Nick nodded their heads at this.

_Here is comes_ thought Fox. "As with your guest that we are apart of a team, you are right about that, but we aren't military, we are a mercenary group."

With that Fox felt like a great weight was lifted from him and now he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, their reaction toward this.

"Well, I could tell that your guys aren't military, in the name of Falco. No offense, but no military pilot would go off on their commander like you did," said Nick.

Falco just rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. _Typical military brats_ thought Falco.

"Mercenaries, ah, well that quite a surprise. I honestly thought all you guys were nothing but money hungry S.O.B.'s that would run over anybody, if they got in their way, and didn't care about the people that they hurt, while you were doing unless they were your client. You guys seem to be decent group of guys that do seem to care about people," said James.

_What a relief_ thought Fox. These guys didn't care if they were mercenaries, all that they care about was that they had found a group that could be their allies that could help them out. Because of that they didn't him or his team the evil eye at him like some people did when they found out that they were guns for hire. "Thank you," he said.

"Now that is all over with, can we get something to eat?" Asked Nick. "I'm starving and I think that goes the same with you James."

James said nothing to his friend's question, he just nodded his head at it.

"Well, I don't know about you, Foxie, but I hungry as well," said Falco. Before anybody could say anything to what the avian said, the feathery pilot got up from the table.

After that everybody got up from the table and followed Fox to the mass hall of this ship.

* * *

Both Leon and Panther woke up to fine themselves incase in a rock hard black goo that was holding themselves up against the wall, they found out that they were in an up side down position. Because of that position, both of them felt the blood rushing toward their heads as soon as they open up their eyes. Despite this, the two members of Star Wolf started to take in their surroundings and both of them found out that there were in a dimly lit room that only allowed them to see only the faintness of outlines of the room. They couldn't tell that this was a well furnished room that was used all of the time or a bare bone room that was just set up just for them.

"Ah, I see that you are up and I'm amazed considering what we put your through," said a voice.

Both Leon and Panther look up and they saw that they weren't the only ones here. They were greeted by another person that had a green lizard-like appearance to him, they also saw that was dress in a one piece red jumpsuit with a gray vest and on either side of his arm he wore a series of spikes. He also had three eyes, but only two of them were functional.

"Who are you? For one thing, you fashion sense is horrible," said Panther.

The lizard-like man ignored Panther's question and his insult.

"Hey, I am talking to you!" Yelled Panther.

A quick movement of his green clawed hand and Panther felt an electric shock go through his entire body. He grinned his teeth at the pain that he was receding from this shock and while it wasn't as bad as the one that he got when this person was talking to Wolf, but it still hurt.

Then he did another quick movement of his hand and the electric shock treatment that he was getting went away. With that he quickly recovered his breath.

"You will speak only when you are spoken to mammal!" Demanded the lizard-like man.

Panther just snarled at this and bared his canines at him. The man just snubbed his idled threats, for he knew that they were just that, idled threats for he was in no position to hurt him. But, at least this black furred cat-like person had learned his lesson, he didn't say anything toward him.

_Good kitty_ he thought. _Mammals_, _disgusting, cover in all of that thick fur and forever eating. It is bad enough to deal with those hairless apes from the planet Gradius, now we have to deal with anthropomorphic animals from here. Well at least they have lizard-like people here, so it not bad._

"I can see that you and me are alike," said the person.

"What?" Asked a stunned Leon.

The lizard man went down on his knees so that this chameleon could take a look at him a little better and see that the two of them were the same. "The both of us are lizards and thus have a dislike of mammals."

Leon had a curious look look on his face, he had no clue what he was talking about. He didn't dislike mammals, in fact he envy then, because they were warm blooded and thus could operate in colder climates, while if he did he would fall asleep.

"Think about it, look at him," he pointed toward Panther. "Covered in all of that thick fur, think about it, all of that dirt and food that get stuck in it. Disgusting, if you ask me. Think about it, we have scales that cover over bodies, dirt and food doesn't get stuck to it like it dose with fur. Talking about food, they eat almost all of the time, we don't, we might eat at least two meals once a week."

That did get the attention of Leon, he was right about that, both Wolf and Panther ate all of the time while he was doing something else. To him it seem that they were obsessed with food, it was like every four to five hours they were hungry and had to eat. This guy was also right about how they ate, some of the food that they ate got stuck on their fur. Something that Leon couldn't stand watching and watch them make matter worst was that sometimes they didn't clean up their mess. That was something that didn't happen when he ate, he was much cleaner and he didn't chew his food like they did, he cut up the food into tiny pieces that would allow him to shallow the food in one shot.

The lizard man took notice at Leon's eyes and how he was thinking about what he said about mammals. He knew that it was time to apply more pressure on this guy. "I can see that you are thinking about and I know that you know that you know that I am right about this."

"Don't-," started Panther.

With another quick movement from this guy, Panther felt same type of pain before, but some how it was worst then before and it took of his will to kept from screaming out in pain from his latest treatment of electric shock. To make matter worst for the feline was now he was fighting the urge to close his eyes and drift off into the world of dreams.

"I told you before, speak only when you are spoken to and you will get your chance to speak. Now, if you want to stay awake, I suggest that you kept your mouth shut," he said.

Once again, the black feline growl and bared his teeth at the lizard. Nobody told Panther Caroso what to do, ever and he wasn't going to start now. "Think about it, Leon, Wolf, our leader, he kept you on Star Wolf despite the fact that you went insane. He is still out-."

He never got a chance to finished the last part of his statement for with another quick gesture done by this guy. Panther founded himself knocked out due to the sheer amount of pain that he found himself in. Even if Panther wasn't able to get his point across all of the way, Leon knew what he was talking about. Wolf was still out there looking for them and/or looking for help to get then out of this. If it wasn't for him he might be in some type of jail or even dead.

_No _thought Leon. _No, I am not going to betray him, just because this has a dislike of mammals_.

"Now with that thing out of the way, what do you say?" Asked the man.

Leon knew that while on the surface this guy look like to be a lizard, just like him, but he didn't know if that was what he really was. This could be disguise that this guy made up to make him look like a lizard. Also this guy's ship or what Leon thought to be a ship had attack him, kidnapped him and his team mate, tortured the two of them, mocked his team's leader and might of well let him out in space to die. To top all of this off now, this guy wanted to be his friend just because the two of them were lizards. Noway, this guy was no friend of his and no friend of the Lylat System.

Leon spit at this guy's face as he answered his question. "No, I am not going to join you and your mission. They might be mammals, but they are still the only thing that I have in this world and that is more than what you got."

The lizard man looked at the two members of the Star Wolf team and he saw nothing, but a wasted opportunity with one of the team members. He didn't know what was worst mammals, or the ones that supported them, but he knew that it was a shot in the dark to convince a person that lived in this system on their side of the fight.

"What a waste," he said.

_Did it work_? Asked a voice in his head.

_No _he answered back with.

_While it was worth a shot, but we already have a person from this system working with us. Still stay in the Asteroid Belt, it will offer you cover, since most of it still has been uncharted_ said the voice.

_What about their homeworld and the other populated worlds_? Asked the man.

_All in do time, all in do time, if we don't want until you are fully_ _prepare for the fight that the Lylatians will put up to defend their homeworld you might lose the fight. Plus there is a small incomplete abandoned base that was abandoned during the Aparoid Invasion in that area that we can use as an organic Fortress to increase your attack force, you can go there, if you want something to do_ answered the voice.

The lizard man nodded his head at that. He knew what these Aparoids were and he knew since some of the base had Aparoid components they would be able to take control of base with ease. _Yes, my master. What about the Star Fox team that I kept on hearing about?_

_Don't worry about them, they will be token care of_ answered the voice.

With that man did a little smile on his face.

* * *

Nick, James, Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy made their way to the mass hall of the Cornerian cruiser. While on the way to the room, Krystal had put Fox on the side and warmed him that while yes, the two pilots did tell them a lot about the Bacterians, there was still a few things that were holding out about. Fox, took this under advisement, for almost all of the time when she sense something that he nor his team couldn't, it was something that he should heed. It has proven itself useful, especially during the Aparoid Invasion.

"Is there anything else?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, there is some type of darkness that is around Nick," answered Krystal.

Fox folded his arms across his chest. "Can you explain this a little better, like is being done by a machine or a life form? What about James, is there anything wrong about him?"

"With James, no, everything about him as you would put it, in the up and up, with Nick, it like there is something that is wrapping around his mind, twisting it to its will, and I think it is a life form, but ..." started Krystal. Then she started to drifted off into the world of unconsciousness and Fox quickly found himself keeping the blue vixen from hitting the ground by gingery grasping her arms.

"Krs-Krystal," pleaded Fox as he watch the first vixen in the long time that he had romantic feelings toward to start to slip away into almost comma like state. He felt so helpless watching this happen to her and seeing this he wish that he hasn't push Krystal yet again into digging more about what was going on with Nick, but he had to know what was going on with him. He had done it, again, put Krystal into danger, despite his vow not do so.

"Don't you give up, don't _**YOU**_ ever give up!" Commanded Fox, hopping that both his familiar voice and his what he considered his family's motto would help her find her way out of this state and back to him.

"And, I won't," whispered Krystal.

Hearing Krystal's sweet accented voice, brought joy to Fox. She wasn't gone like he had feared. "Are you okay? What the hell just happen to you?"

"Right at the moment that you ask me about what is going on with Nick, I saw a giant red eye looking at me, knowing what I was, who I am, who you are, Fox! Then saw a giant brain like thing in the depths of a world, mocking me, mocking this system and what we believe in. Before I thought that I would bent to this thing's will, I saw a figure dress all in white that spoke your words," answered Krystal.

Fox help the Cerinian vixen get up from the floor and while he was doing that he was thinking about what the two Vic Viper pilots told him about the final form of the Bacterian that it was a brain. He thought that Krystal somehow saw its final form, but what about the giant red eye that she was talking about, neither Nick nor James had mention that. While he didn't like the sentiment that this thing was mocking Krystal and their way of life, but over the years of fighting enemies that detested their way of life, he had grown a thick skin in regards to it, it wasn't going to brother him, in fact it was something that was going to force him into action against this thing.

"Fox? Are you okay?" Asked Krystal.

"Just, thinking. By your details, I think you might of saw the final form of the thing that is controlling all of these things that are from the Bacterian. Also do you know what world that this thing might be at?"Answered Fox.

Krystal just shook her head at that."No, I don't know, I just what I think is the interior of that world that all. What about the mocking? What about it knowing who we are? " Asked a concern vixen.

Fox put up a half smile on his face. "I've hear that before, numerous of times. Now, let's get back to the rest of the group before either of then think something happen to us."

Krystal nodded her head at that and could sense from Fox that he was heeding her words about Nick.

* * *

Once again Nick and James could see that these Lylatians despite their outward appearance, share more things with their culture, for this mess hall had an industrial size refrigerator, stove, and a stainless steel sink.

Fox took out a turkey and cheese sandwich with a glass tea, of that what Nick and James thought it was, they just didn't know. Krystal took out some fruits that she had cut up herself and made a simple fruit salad, she paired the salad up with a glass of water. Falco had token out a bunch of pre cook meet, put them together, covered it up with a red gravy, and after that he cooked it up on the stove. Then he pulled out a dark liquid that Nick and James assumed that it might be an alcoholic beverage, but Fox told them that it wasn't, that it was some type of sugar carbonated drink. Slippy pulled out what look like to be a frozen meal and popped into what the two pilots from Gradius thought was a microwave, he brought out the steaming meal to the table where the rest of the team was at.

"Slip, do you know how much salt is in those things?"Asked Falco. "And yes, I know that is salt is bad for anybody, but especially for you, Slip, since you are an amphibian."

"Yes, I know, but I'm a terrible cook," answered Slippy. "You recall the last time that I tried to cook."

Falco recalled that and how the entire _Great Fox_ smell of smoke for almost two mouths even R.O.B. For the first time thought that the ship was on fire until they told him that it was Slippy cooking. Nothing to worry about and that it won't happen again.

"Oh, yes," said Falco.

After that he sat down at the table with his meal and started to eating it like the rest of the the team was doing. While he was doing that both Nick and James were looking around the room looking for something that was vaguely similar to what they were use to. The sight of the commotion caught the attention of the team leader.

"Is there is something that you are looking for. I could help you with it." advised Fox.

"Yes, I was looking for something that isn't made out of grain that is called wheat, I have celiac disease, an autoimmune disorder of the small intestine that prevents me from eating anything that contains gluten," answered James.

Fox looked puzzled at that and with that James knew that he shouldn't of used that term. "I am sorry, about that, I am using human terms, wheat it is a type of plant that grows in fields and it is used in the making of bread and flour. Plus, gluten is a type of protein that is found in wheat."

Hearing that Fox knew what he was talk was talking about and he snapped his fingers to emphasizes his point. "Oh, I know what you are talking about, we have something similar to it, but we don't call it 'wheat' we call it Jar's Root, and I never heard of anybody having an autoimmune disorder that prevents them from eating it."

"Yeah, that what you get from having a limited population, genetic disorders are going to show up. Hell, Nick's race has the same problem as well, but it not as common, only about 1% of his race has it, but don't worry about him, he doesn't have it," said James.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know for sure if we don't have anything that doesn't contain what you call 'wheat'," said Fox.

James eyed a nice big red thing that look like to be an apple and he took that to settle his hunger pains. He bit into it and he found out that he was right about it, it tasted like an apple. He was about to say that, but he didn't know what wheat was, he might not know what an apple was. While he was doing that Nick found out that they had something that look like a sandwich and so he took it. He found out that it was a tuna fish-like sandwich and while he wasn't a big fan of it, he was hungry. Because of that he didn't care if he was eating something that he didn't like, but James took notice of it.

"Hey, Nick, I thought that you didn't like tuna fish?" Asked James.

Nick shallowed a mouth full of the sandwich. "I don't, but hey, I am hungry and they said that the best spice is hunger."

James nodded his head at that, he had heard that saying before and there was also the survival instinct that all living things had. Eating something while one was hungry was apart of that, but even with that, James still thought that it was kind of odd that he would eating that.

Seconds after that the door open up and through the open doors came Mainia Tigress, the young scout pilot that had started this mission all together was there. The sound of the doors opening caused everybody to look in the direction of the noise and they saw that young tigresses was there. Everybody had a different reaction toward seeing her. For Fox it was a feeling of dread, knowing that he had to deal with another over zealous fan that didn't think that he was a regular person just like she was. For, Falco it was the feeling that he got when he meet up with another fellow ace pilot and he wanted to know how she was able to get out of that jam, so that he might be able to apply her skills to what he always had. For Krystal, it was the feeling of compassion and pity, she wanted to know how she found a way to stay alive while the rest of the ship was being token over by what she thought was the Bacterian. For Slippy it was the feeling of seeing somebody new and wanted to get to know more about them. That was the same feeling for both Nick and James who weren't surprised to see an another anthropomorphic animal walking around this place.

"Who is that?" Asked Nick.

"She is the lone survivor of the ship, the _Castlo_ and the one that had managed to give us our first look at what you called a Core Ship," answered Fox. "Plus her name is Mainia Tigress ."

"Hello there," she said and the she went to the refrigerator to look for something to eat. At first she didn't take notice to the two new people that were in the room with the Star Fox team and then she notice it. She popped her head up to make sure that she wasn't seeing things and she found out that she was right, there were two new people in the room with the Star Fox team and she knew that the Star Fox team only had four members.

"I would like to see that footage, so I can tell what type of Core Ship is, because there are different types, because the one that you faced," said James.

Fox rolled his eyes at this. _More things to worry about_ thought Fox at hearing this. "And, I would like to show it to you."

"Thank you," said James.

"You are welcome," said Fox.

Mainia took a look at the new people that were in this room and she saw that one of them was some strange type of hairless ape that was dress in a flight suit that look like that it made out of heavy cloth that was completely different from the type of flight suits that they wore. The other one that was with this hairless ape was blue furred fox just like Krystal, that was dress in the same flight suit that the hairless ape was. The only difference that was between this blue furred fox and Krystal was the fact that he was a male.

"Well, look what we have here," she said in a suggested voice.

_Oh, good_ thought Fox. _She got somebody in her sights besides me._

Nick just rolled his eyes at this, but James liked the idea of somebody hitting on him.

"You like what you see?" Asked James.

"Yes, I, do, what is your name?" She asked.

Before the two of them could go any further, Fox interrupted the two of them. "Let me introduce our new two visitors from the Gradius." But, Fox had mispronounced the name of their world, he had pronounced it with a "Grad" with long a instead of a with a short a sound.

"You mispronounced it, its Gradius, like with the color gray, not Gradius like with 'grad', don't worry, it happens all of the time," said Nick. "Oh, by the way, I'm Lieutenant Nick Viper and that blue fox over there, the one that you were hitting on it is, Lieutenant James MacCloud. By the way it is spelling M-A-C-C-L-O-U-D, not the way that Fox spells his last name ad no the two of them aren't related to each other."

"A little blunt there, Nick, all buddy," said James that was token back a little at the way that Nick was acting of the moment.

"No, not really, I would like to get down to the point and I would like to know what type of Core Ship that you faced. Now you were able to get away from it and what happen to your ship,"

Everybody, expect Fox, was token back by Nick's sudden bust of anger toward everybody. His sudden bust of anger greatly took James off guard, because of the many years that he had known Nick he never quick tempered like he was right now, he was clam and cool, traits that made him an excellent pilot. Fox, on the other hand wasn't surprise by this, for Krystal had warmed him about darkness that was surrounding him that was twisting this human toward its will and this anger that he was displaying might be this thing finally demonstration its power of this guy's body that words that were coming from Nick's mouth might be in his voice, but weren't his. The rest of the group just stood there waiting for the next shoe to drop.

"Yo, what up with you?" Asked Falco.

"Nothing wrong with me, you parrot reject!" Yelled Nick.

"What did you just call me?!" Demanded Falco that got up from his chair and had a look on his face that told everybody that he was ready to fight.

"Yeah, what up with you?" Asked James.

"Nothing wrong with me, I finally see the truth about everything. I see that our life long friendship is an artificial one, you rat eating quadruped," answered Nick.

"What?!" Asked a socked James. He had never once heard Nick referred to foxes like that. But, he also knew that was an ethic slur that was still used on Gradius to call his people, this was something that James knew that Nick would never used. Simplify, because he had grown up around his people who knew for a fact that didn't like being call this. This also unnerved Fox as well, whom had heard that slur directed toward his race as well.

"Yes, what did you just say?" Asked Fox.

"You heard me, you foxes are all the same, sly, sneaky, stealthy and fast that wouldn't hesitate to use your speed to stab one of us non foxes right in the back," answered Nick.

This made James's jaw drop at this, this wasn't the Nick that he knew. This was the kicker for Fox, he knew that this was the life form that was controlling him and the vulpine put two and two together. He knew it was the Bacterian that was doing this to him and so he went for his blaster.

"Nick, we are guess on his ship, now can you please calm down," said James. After that he glanced toward the red fox and saw that he had his paw on his blaster. "Trust me, he isn't like this, I don't know what up with him."

_I know what up with him, its the Bacterian doing this to him_ thought Fox. _But, I need proof._ Then he shot the two of them a stone cold stare at then and the rest of the team knew what that meant, because of that Falco slightly back down. For it meant that he was seriously angry at something and it would take only the smallest thing that would set him off. "As, your friend said, you are a guest in this place and I suggest that you act in the correct manner."

Krystal confirmed his anger at this and she understood the reason that was behind it. It was a reference to the early ancestors of the foxes and it was inferred that the foxes weren't evolved enough like some of the other species were despite all of the things that they did for the Lylat System. Especially stung Fox considering all of the work that his late father did for the system and what he did for the system as well. She also sense his deduction about what was going on with Nick and how he was waiting for the right time to act.

But while she sense the anger from Fox and she knew that it was a real emotion from him. She also sense the same strange darkness feeling that she had sensed before from Nick that was coming from his mind. Even with that she knew that the words that were coming from his mouth weren't his, they were this life form's, but the thoughts that she sense won't the thoughts of any living creature, they were the thoughts of something that was like a parasite. As she made that connection she saw an ameba-like organism, with a signal eye that was blinking at her that was around the neck of the Gradian pilot. Not wanting to lose the psychic connection that she had established with the thing she didn't turn her head away from the sight of the thing.

"Fox," she started.

"Not now, Krystal," growled Fox.

"Fox, I'm serious, the darkness that I felt before, it a thing, and that thing is on Nick's neck," said Krystal.

With that Nick turned his attention away from the two male foxes and to the direction of Krystal. The blue vixen saw that human pilot had an evil look on his face, almost like that he was expecting her to sense his thoughts. "You want to know my thoughts, you can-."

Out of the blue a crimson bolt of energy hit the thing. The thing exploded in a mess of red blood and flesh that caused Nick to yelled out in pain as he went down on the floor. Krystal instinctually turned in the direction of where she thought the blaster fire took place and she saw that it was Fox that had fired the shot.

"Yo Fox! What the hell was that thing?" Asked Falco.

"How did you know?" Asked Krystal.

Mainia and Slippy said nothing at what they saw.

Fox put his blaster back in his holster. "With the first question, I think it might be a Bacterian, and with the second one, Krystal warmed me about a darkness that was surrounding Nick's mind. I saw something that I didn't think was normal and my instincts told me, which I always trust, that thing, whatever it was, was trouble."

Fox walked over to where James and Nick was at. He could see that James had spots of Nick's or the creature's blood on his face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fox.

James closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes, that one hell of a shot."

Fox went down on his knees. "While, I am not called the best marksmen out of the entire team. Is he okay?"

James felt around his neck, despite the blood, to see if he had a pulse and after that the blue fox put his ear on his chest. Using his gift of better hearing than the humans, he could hear that he had a faint heartbeat, but still had one. "He still has a heartbeat and a pulse, so he is still alive just knockout."

"Let's help him up," said Fox and then he got up. After that he went for Nick's right arm and while James got up from the floor and he went for Nick's left arm. Both of them got him up from the floor and both of them saw that the thing had bored holes into his neck. Those holes were also bleeding. "Let's get this guy to medical bay of this ship. Slippy get a piece of whatever that thing is, I want to fine out what that thing is, but be careful with it." After that the two foxes walked off with Nick.

Slippy nodded his head at Fox's orders and when toward the goo of blood and burned flesh. He could see the bloody cast off that was caused when Fox hit it by his blaster and he saw that Nick's blood was red the same the color of their blood. Which got Slippy thinking that maybe the human race was similar biological level.

"That thing, whatever it was, is so ugly that it look like something that they would throw at the animals at the zoos," said Falco.

"Nah, that would be considered cruelly to animals to feed then this," said Slippy.

With that Falco just smile at that and let the little green tree frog do his thing with his newest pet project, trying to figure out what this thing was . But, the avian pilot kept his eye out for the frog for he knew that while that thing appeared that it was dead, it could just be an act to draw then in and then it would attack the two of them. So Falco kept his feathery hand on his blaster with a hair pin trigger and while he didn't have the same accuracy that Fox possess, but he still was a pretty good shot.

Slippy used a long knife to pick up the thing and after he stabbed it he put the piece of flesh in a pot. Then the green frog put a lid over it and then he tapped the thing up, just in case the thing wanted to get out of its new prison.

* * *

Both James and Fox made their way to the medical bay of the ship, since there were the only ones that were on this ship there was nobody there to help them out. But it didn't matter for the two of them, because both of them had some medical knowledge to know how to stop the bleeding and to know if he had any more of that thing stuck inside of him that they couldn't see.

They put him on the table and fasten him to the table via his legs and his arms.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Asked Fox.

"Nope, the Bacterian has never acted like this before in all of their attacks, they prefer to attack us directly with force rather than in hidden ways, and I was about to ask you the same as well," answered James.

Fox just shook his head at this. "I didn't even know that something like this was even possible, a living thing controlling another living thing. I have seen it down via technical means during the Lylat Wars with a device called a telepathic amplifier which was used by Andross to enslave majority of the lizard race on Venom and allowed him to control his three bio weapons as well. I would also like to know how a Bacterian-like thing get on his neck? "

"My only guess is that when he killed the brain from of the Bacterian, a part of it must of attached itself to his ship and it must of got on him when he got out of the ship. When that happen it started to grow on him and finally reach a head. And who this 'Andross' guy? I can assume that he was a he?" Asked James.

"Yes, he was a he, and he was once a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be beneficial towards our system and because of that he became quite popular among the system. But over the time he became consumed by his lust for power, so much that one of his experiments with biological weapons resulted in an explosion, that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City," answered Fox. Then the vulpine realized what he was doing, he telling this alien, even if he was a fox, he was still an alien that didn't need to know this information. " Why I am telling all of this?" Demanded Fox.

"Hey, you volunteered information, and I ask about him because I am curious, about this guy, and about this Lylat Wars that you kept on bring up," answered James defensively.

"As I said before, it a story for another time," answered Fox sharply. "Now, let's change the subject, and I would like to know why it, lashed out at us in particular, not the rest of us that were there? I mean why didn't it go after Falco, Slippy, and Mainia, if you say that it hates life that is free?"

"You forget that it did go after Falco," answered James.

Fox shook his head at that."Nah, that not a slur, he has heard that before many of times, what it say about us was hurtful."

"Maybe, it hates foxes in general, I don't know, again this is all new to me," said James. "But, we have to make sure those cuts don't get infected."

The vulpine mercenary nodded his head at the suggestion from the blue fox and went to get some of the disinfected liquid for the cuts that were on his neck. Then he realized something, Krystal had warned him about this thing, because she felt a sense of darkness around his mind thanks to her telepathic powers. How he wonder if James and Krystal were of the same race, why didn't James sense the same feelings that she had sense. "I am wondering, since you and Krystal are the same race, Cerinian, and since she is a telepath, I want to know why didn't you pick up the same darkness that she felt in regards to Nick?"

James knew about the gift of telepathy that his people had and he also knew that over the centuries of being on Gradius, many of the younger generations where loosing it and he was one of them. "Because I can't, I am not a telepath like your friend, Krystal is, despite the fact that I am a Cerinian."

"Why?" Demanded Fox.

"We don't know, why, some of theorize it because we are Gradius and not on Cerinia,"answered James.

"What dose that have to deal with it? As I understand, telepathy comes from your genes, not from the place that you live in," said Fox.

"You are correct about that, but some of stories from the elders, speak of a "Source" that was on Cerinia that changed our genetic makeup that allowed us to have telepathy. Since we aren't on Cerinia anymore, we don't have access to this the telepathy gene that had has been is so strong is becoming latent to almost to the point that a majority of the Cerinians that are born don't even carry a trace of the gene. Your friend, Krystal must have been born on Cerinia to have her telepathy," answered James.

"Yes, she was," answered Fox. While he did get the reason why James didn't sense that parasite on his friend's neck like Krystal did, but in the process he uncovered a bunch of more unanswered questions about the Cerinians. One of them was what in the name of Solar was this thing that they called the "Source". He knew that he wasn't going to get any more answers about it from James, so he knew that he had to ask Krystal about this thing.

"Good, tell her to be thank full of it," said James.

Nick started to wake up and it made the two foxes turn around in his direction. James could see that the pilot was waking up from his attack and Fox saw it as well. So he quickly made his way to where he was at. He could see that he was starting to become aware and not knowing if this was the "true" Nick or that Bacterian parasite thing acting like him, so Fox had his free hand on his blaster, just in case.

"What just happen?" Asked Nick. Whom slowly, but steady became aware of his surroundings and he notice that he was down strapped to a bed. Now he wondered how did this happen, for the only thing that he recalled was suggesting that they all get something to eat and after that it was a jumbled of images that had made no sense to him. He also knew that he a pounding headache that was in the center of his head and the light didn't help with the pain either. With that he knew that it was Migraine headache. Even with that he could see that the familiar furred face of Fox was coming toward him with some type of bottle and his free hand was on his side arm. With that he figure out that he must of done something really stupid or something really serious.

"I can see that you are up," said Fox is very curt voice.

"What happen?" He asked again.

"You don't recall what happen?" Asked James.

"No, why?" He said.

"Because you yelled out a slur at me and your friend that I found pretty insulting," answered Fox.

_Oh no_ he thought. He knew what he was talking about and it was the one that imply that the won't sentient creatures despite the fact that they were. Which he knew wasn't the truth about then and he knew it must of really hurt Fox, considering the fact that he was a leader of highly talented group of pilots that had token on that Core Ship. Something that might of scare the hell of normal pilot.

"I'm sorry about that, but I don't recall any or it," said Nick. "The last thing that I can recall is that I suggested that we get something to eat, then some bizarre images, and then waking up here with the two of you looking over me. Believe me, I would never say anything nasty about foxes, hell, James over there is my best friend since I was a kid."

"I can confirm that," said James.

Fox took his hand off his blaster, he knew about the close bounds that foxes formed with people that they considered their friends, but he still had that look on his face that he had on before and James had a feeling that he wasn't buying it. "That might be true, but he brought something foreign on this ship, something that we may not have the immunity to. Now, it doesn't matter if he did on his own or was forced into doing it, and because of that I can't allow to walk freely on this ship, until I know for sure that thing doesn't grow back. Also I would like to know is all of the information that you told us about the Bacterian is correct?"

"Yes, it is. Wait a minute, 'Grow back," James what is talking about?" Said a confused Nick.

"Good," said Fox.

"You had a parasite like thing that we are thinking might be from the Bacterian around your neck," answered James as he cleaned up the wounds on his neck.

"W-What? I never heard of the Bacterian doing that before," said Nick.

"That I had to shot off," ended Fox. "And we are having a look at it to see what this thing is made out of. I suggest that you do the same, James, you had the blood get casted off in your face. I don't know if the blood is from either Nick, that thing, or a combination of both, and I don't know if that blood contains spores or a virus that you described."

James was about to say something to protest this, but he knew that he was right about that. There was no guarantee that the organic mess that Fox had shot off was all of it and if this come from the Bacterian like they speculated, there was a good chance that it would indeed grow back again. There was also a good shot that he got infected by it as well and seeing how Nick acted when it was under its control. He knew that Fox was acting like any good leader would when something insidious like this popped up like this.

So James nodded his head at this. "Okay then, oh here." James took out a small key card and tossed it Fox, which the vulpine caught.

"What is this?" Asked Fox.

"My key car to my Vic Viper, the red one, and the fighter's computer core, you might find it useful. It had all the data about the Bacterian's many different type of Core ships and there organic bosses. It also has the signature of the Bacterian as well," answered James.

"Thank you, I will have Slippy check it out and try to upload the date," said Fox.

"It all that I can do right now to help you guys out," said James.

With that Fox put the small key card in a pocket and walked out of the room. Outside of the room he locked the door and after that he heard the sound of the door locking itself. After that he walked off in the direction of where Slippy was. He took a look at the key card that he was given to him and he saw that it was razor thin. It appeared that the slighting motion on it would break it and he moved it around to see if there was anything that he could figure out about the thing, by just looking at it. The only thing that he got from doing that was the color change from sliver to blue when the light hit it. Nothing that could help him out and so he put the thing in his vest pocket.

* * *

Beltino Toad made his way to the main Research building that was located in one of the more busier part of Corneria City and one of the first section of this city to get rebuilt after the Aparoid Invasion. To get to this section of the city, Beltino had to fight traffic that was quite heavy for a late afternoon in the middle of the weak. Even with that he made his way to that place and he saw that the building was a non de-scripted building with the typical glass and steel facade that many of the building in this area had. A perfect cover to hide the real purpose of this building and if a person didn't know the truth about this location, like he did, nobody would suspect it. All of the conspiracy theorists that where out there would never think that this was the place where all of the biggest break through took place for the Lylat System. They all thought that it was some fancy building that was all decked out in some exotic looking facade that would scream out that this was a top secret place to them and any of their enemies, but Beltino knew better.

"This is it?" Asked Jill.

"Yes," answered Beltino.

"I was expecting a little more," said a surprise Jill.

"And that is the reason, my young fox friend, why they did it like this to make it look like that it was just another office building," he said. "This is the place where so many things were either invented or improved, this is also the place where the Arwings and the Landmasters were first thought of."

"I thought that they were developed by Space Dynamics?" Asked Jill.

"Yes, they were, but where do you think they got the idea from?" Answered a sly smiling frog. "But enough with the history lesson, we are going in."

Jill was hesitated to this, she didn't know if she had the correct clearance for this place like Beltino did.

"Don't worry about it, you are my lab assistance, I trust you, they trust me, and thus will trust you. And I must tell you, when you go in there you must sign in and since this is your first time, you must sign a non-disclose form, because some of the stuff you might see is above top-secret that is ahead of anything that you might seen on the vidscreen," said Beltino.

Jill nodded her head at that and the two of them headed into the building. For Jill it was like heading into the heart of an evil empire and frames of the glass doors felt like the fangs of some evil monster eating her up.

Inside the two of them saw that the doors that they walked through open up to a huge lobby that had a few pieces of artwork in the name of a huge painting of Corneria City that was hand drawn by a young lizard boy that became famous because of his ably to draw anything right after he saw it and Jill wondered about that boy, did he get capture by Andross because of this ably of his or did he manage to fine a way to stay out of his hands. She just didn't know about him, but she assumed the worst about him, that he was capture by Andross, used for his ably for the war effort, and then when his usefulness had ran it course he was disposed off.

Under this picture was a flight of stares that look like that they were made out of the some of the finest marble that money could by. Next, her eyes took in a fish fountain that was in the center of the room that was forever spiting out blue water. But she was quickly brought back to reality when she saw the barrier of security guards, that she had, no doubt in her mind where armed with heavy duty blasters and a bunch of detectors that could see, hear, and smell anything that a person could think of.

"I.D.," said one of the guards.

Beltino handed his to the guard, who look at, after that he took out a small hand held device that scanned the bar code that was on the back of the I.D. A couple of seconds that felt like an eternally, the light that was at the end of the bar scanner went green and she knew that his card was still a valid one. After that another guard patted down the frog to make sure that he wasn't carrying any type of weapons that Jill assumed weren't allowed in this place without special permission. Now, it was time for her to past the first layer of security.

Before the guard could say anything to her, her boss spoke up for her. "She is with me, she is my lab assistance, and she doesn't have any type of I.D."

The guard put the bar scanner away and reached for his headset. "We have an uncleared unit here."

"Understood," answered another voice that was other side of the line.

After that the guard took a look at the young desert vixen. "Can you please come with me and that goes the same with you Dr. Toad."

With that all three of them headed to another room with the guard leading the way. While they were doing that Jill took notice that the pleasant décor of the lobby changed from a darker tone. The huge space that they were in was replace by an inclosed hallway that was full with a bunch of brown doors that had no windows and Jill got the feeling that she was not welcome here, that listening to her frog boss was a bad idea.

The guard open up the 5th door. "Please wait here, somebody will come and see you."

Beltino and Jill listen to that command, so they walked into the room. Inside of the room they found out that it was a blazing white room that was quite a socked to her eyes that had adjusted to the darken hall.

"What do we do now?" Asked Jill.

"We'll wait," answered Beltino.

"How long?" Asked Jill

"As long as it will take," answered Beltino.

Jill knew that was a stereotypical answer that any meant one thing, he had no clue how long this was going to take.

* * *

Fox was still walking down the hall, thinking about what he was going through, for it was truly the first time that he had the chance to do so. He wondered what other tricks did this Bacterian Empire had in its mind for the Lylat System, a system that he had swore to protect. Why did the thing that look like an Aparoid disintegrate right after it pulled out its claw out of his back, what was the thing that he had shot of the Nick's neck. Speaking of that he wonder how he was able to see that thing in the first place, yes Krystal had warned him about it, but she didn't tell him what the thing look like. He also knew for a fact that he didn't see when he first saw Nick.

It was the fact that he was so wrapped up in his thoughts about everything that he didn't take notice at how the environment that he was in had change from the cold and industrial world of a space ship to one of a lush tropical environment of a living world. He only took notice to it when he heard the sounds of the living world and saw that he wasn't on this ship anymore.

"What? When did we go to Sauria?" He muttered.

So he started to head where he thought he had landed his Arwing on the planet before and he quickly found himself on the island of ThornTail Hollow without any idea how he got here so fast. He recall the last time that he got here it took him sometime to get here even with the help of Krystal's Staff.

Speaking of her staff, he notice that the thing was on his back and without a second thought he took a look at the calm water of the pound. The glass-like smoothest of the water acted like a mirror and he saw that he was dress in the same way that he was dress in when he first explored this world almost three years ago. He also notice that while his clothing had changed from that period of his life, he notice that his face hasn't, it was still the one that he, an older looking more mature face that also bored the scares of being a leader. Seeing this left him confused, he had no clue what was going on here, he knew that it wasn't a dream, because if was, he would a dreamt himself the way that he look at that time. This confused feeling was the same one that he had felt when he saw his father's Arwing appeared out of nowhere to help him get out of the exploring base.

"Hello there, Fox," greeted an accented, but familiar voice.

Fox knew who that highland accented voice was and he turned around. He saw that he was right, it was the Warp Stone that was still standing despite the attack that came from the Aparoids. He said nothing to the giant human torso, like he did when the two of them first meet and allow him to speak.

"I can see that you are doing well," he said. "I also can see that you have mature as well."

Fox nodded his head at that. "I'm glad to see that you are still around." Fox took notice that his voice still the same one and not the teenage sounding one that he had three years ago. "Considering the damage that was done, I still sorry about the temples, but I had to destroyed those hatchers."

"No need to worry about that, the residents here will learn to as you kind of put it 'Deal with it'," said the Wrap Stone.

_He must of pick that one up from Falco_ mused Fox. "You have to thank Falco for that one," said Fox as he walked up closer to the Wrap Stone. "Why I am here? Sauria doesn't need saving dose it?"

The Wrap Stone laughed at Fox's statement and the sudden movement of the huge stone structure caused the ground that was under Fox's feet to shake and Fox quickly reacted to it, by dropping down on all fours. "Ah, I can see that you haven't lost your sense of humor, since the last time we meet and no you aren't on Sauria my friend, you are still on your ship."

This puzzled the vulpine, he clearly thought that he was on that planet. He got from the prone position. "What?"

"You are having a vision, and pretty vibrant one at that, I might add," answered the Wrap Stone.

Fox couldn't believe it, he had heard about some of the early cultures of Corneria that had rites of passages that were called "Vision Quest" where the young adult would go out in the wildness for an undetermined amount of time until they got a vision, which was private to that person. He wondered did the members of the LightFoots tribe had sometime that was akin to this. But, he never thought that he would have on in his own life time, for he had always thought himself as a rational type of person that believe in what he saw, heard, tasted, felt, and touched. With his most recent dealings with the Krazoa Spirits and Krystal's telepathic skills he was starting to take a second look at that side of life, but not toward the region side of life. He found that there rules were to strict and didn't allow for flexibly, plus how could a God that was full with no much love allow so much cruelly to take place.

Fox train of thought was stopped when he saw the huge Wrap Stone lifted himself up and he saw a stair case that head downward. With that he knew that was the place that was called the Game Well Maze, but he also knew that he needed a Cheat Token that would allow him to gain access to a well that told the fortunes of the person that had put the token in a hole. He recalled doing it as well and how the Well told him about how Falco can back to help him out despite their temporality falling out, that when he did he should accept him with all of his heart, which he did. It turned out that it was a windfall for him and it was nice to have him back, the team didn't feel the same without him, plus he needed some else beside Slippy to play around with, it was getting old real fast of him beating the toad all of the time. It also told him villain who's existence is like a virus and how he not only leads evil, but will corrupt good people and at first he thought that it was the return of Andross, but now seeing what happen to Nick Viper, a good person, he was thinking about that the fortune was about the thing that was called the Bacterian and not the return of Andross, he just thought it meant that. Thinking even further along their lines, it might even been a referenced to the Aparoids, it was so general it could of meant any thing. That was the problem with fortunes they were so generalized.

"That's the Game Well Maze, I don't have a Cheat Token," said Fox.

"Yes, you do," said the Wrap Stone.

Fox felt around his backpack and he felt something that felt like it was a Cheat Token. He pull it out and saw that this sense of touch was keen as it was ever.

"There you go," said the Wrap Stone.

Fox put the item back. _He was right_ thought Fox and he headed down the fight of steps in the underground, while the Wrap Stone cover it up. At first the area was so dark that he couldn't see his paw in front of his face, and so he waited because he recalled that the place would light up for him. It did and in front him was the maze, it hasn't change from the last time that he saw it. Now he had to think back three years ago and pick the path that he had token before to get to the well.

* * *

James sat down on the chair and looked around to see if there was anything around here that would allow him to know what time it was. He saw nothing and because of that he knew that this was going to take forever to see the familiar orange color furred fox that was known as Fox McCloud. So he just sighed at this, for it was the only thing that he could do at this time.

He heard his friend, Nick groaned in pain and he could see that he was still suffering from the headache, but at least the blood stopped. At least when that thing was shot off it didn't rip open any major veins.

"Hey, Nick, how are you doing?" Asked James.

"I feel terrible, I feel like somebody just kicked me in the head and the stomach. Again, I'm sorry about saying those things," answered Nick.

"Don't feel bad, it wasn't you, it was that thing on your neck," said James.

"Again what was that?" Asked Nick.

"Seriously, I don't know, again we think it was a Bacterian thing, and that's why they have another member of their team looking at it," answered James.

"There is a 4th member?" Asked Nick.

"Yes, you don't recall seeing him," said James.

Nick just shook his head at that. "Nope."

"While he is short green frog," said James.

Nick said nothing at finding this out, there was a human looking frog in this system and he wonder what other familiar looking animals were in this system.

"You don't sound to surprised at it?" Asked James.

"While after seeing that Falco dude and Fox, that is a pretty creative name for somebody that is a fox," said Nick.

James put his hand up in a defensively pose. "Hey, I'm not the one that give him his name. I just repeat what he told me what his name was."

Nick did slight half smile at him. "Hey, by the way, can you please get me out these things."

"Sorry, my friend, I can't do that, your know, that thing that was on your neck could just by the tip of iceberg," said James. "You know how the Bacterian work, there is a good chance in hell that thing might grow back on you and Fox doesn't want you running around this ship, that isn't even his."

"What about you?" Asked Nick. "Why are you doing here?"

"Because when Fox shot that thing off, some of the blood got cast off on me and there is a shot that I might get it as well. Hey, we just talked about this, where you even listen?" Asked James,

"Yes, I was, but I wanted to make sure about it, ... and now a reminder, hey what did you just give him?" Asked James.

"The Key Card for my Vic Viper's computer, so-," answered James.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yelled Nick.

James once again was token back at the sudden fit of anger that his friend had display at this and while he knew that it was against rules to do that, but he thought that it would help them all in the long term, if they knew what to look for in regards to the Bacterian instead of relaying on the two of them for help. So James thought the ends justify the means and that nay decent person would of done the same. "I give him the Key Card to my Vic Viper, so that they would be sure if that thing was a Bacterian or not. You would of done the same, if our positions were reversed."

With that the blue vulpine took notice at the look that was his friend's eyes, and it was the look of cockiness, but evil cockiness. Seeing that James slowly back away from him as if he was carrying a deadly disease.

"You grave him, sensitive information," said Nick.

"No, I grave him valuable information that would help his team out," answered James.

"What that's group of freaks that he calls a team," said Nick.

"Whoa, they aren't freaks, they are living sentient life forms where life itself took another path," pleaded James. But deep inside he knew that this wasn't the Nick that he knew, it was the parasite controlling him and it seem that Fox was right about this.

"Life, ha! It seems that life took a wrong turn with then and especially that orange fur freak that they call a leader and that blue whore of a woman," he said.

"What? You mean Fox and Krystal. Sure at first they seem to be a little overprotected of each other, but that comes with what they do as a living, but I think once we get to know them a little better, they might come off as decent people," said James.

"No, I don't want to get to know who they are. I want to get out of here, NOW!" Demanded Nick.

After that Nick with super strength started to snapped the straps in a matter of seconds.

"Oh shit!" Yelled James and he went for his back where he stored his favorite weapon, the staff. He found out that he had left it on his fighter. _That's real smart _he thought and then he found himself being toss in the air like a rag doll. Crashing through the doors as if they were made out of wet cardboard.

Pain went through his entire body and he cringed through the pain long enough to take some of the debris that he was covered in as fast he could. For he saw that the parasite control Nick was heading his way and seeing how easy he had toss him through the locked doors, he knew that he didn't have much of a shot against him right now. The only thing that he could do right now was to get out of this area as quickly as he could. So he adjusted himself by griping the wall and when he did that he was kicked in the face by Nick. Once again he found himself down on the floor of this ship.

James looked up and took noticed that the thing that was on his neck wasn't hidden any longer. He saw what this thing was, a red mass of flesh with a signal blinking eye. As soon as he saw it, he knew what that thing was, it was Zelos or a form of it, the organic weapon that could turn a planet into an Organic Fortress.

"Zelos, it can't be, you where killed back in 6709 and then in 6842," said James.

"You know that you can't _really _kill us," said the Nick thing.

Then both of them notice the injury and James thought nothing on it, it was something that wasn't going to kill him, but it was going to a slight annoyance for him. But, to Nick that had the Zelos thing on his neck it reacted toward the sight of his blood as if it was looking at death in the face. Either Nick or Zelos let out a high pitch hiss that sounded like a snake and then it ran off. Despite the pain that he felt, James ran off after him.

* * *

Fox heard the sound as well and at first he thought that it was one of the native dinosaurs that had made the sound that sounded like a call for help. He got up from the Well after he heard what it had to said to him this time it was different from the pervious ones, there was not general about the fortune that he had received, it specific one. But, he didn't allow what it said to him sink in and headed toward the entrance/exit of the Maze. As he went through the Maze, it slowly disappeared and he once again found himself on the ship dress in current clothing.

Now he knew that it could be anything. He pulled out his blaster and started to charged the thing up for a flight that he knew that was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 – The First Flash of Lighting

Nick Viper the once proud hero pilot of Gradius was now under the control of the very thing that he had fought, the Bacterian and their bio weapon known as Zelos, but he couldn't think about the twist of faith, he had to think about its own survival. That meant that he had to get away from the blue furred vulpine, that called itself James MacCloud, for he knew that his blood even the small amount was toxic to him and if it got on any part of his body would instantly die. The Zelos didn't know why the vulpine was that dangerous to them, it just know that it was and for the limited amount of brain power it had, just knowing it was good enough for it. With that one its mind it also knew that there was another part of itself still on the ship, that they took away to study, even if that part of itself was shoot off by that orange fur green eye vulpine that went by the name of Fox. There was something about that one in general that it didn't like. There was a strange purple aura that had surrounded him that appeared to be stronger than the one that it sense with the vixen, but even with the lack of the strange aura around her, it knew that it still had to avoid that blue furred fox that went by the name of Krystal, just because she was a fox, but especially because she was a Cerinian. Like with Fox McCloud, it didn't know why it had to avoid the blue vixen, it just had to do so, if it wanted to stay alive.

But even with that, it still had to get the other piece of itself and so it allowed itself to be open to the universe. It could feel all of the thoughts and emotions that full the universe of all of the living things that weren't under control of the Bacterian or the Aparoids. With that he felt that there was another piece of the Bacterian that had broken off almost a year ago in this system and it also discovered that there were more forms of the Bacterian in this system, that didn't come from that form of the Bacterian that had attacked Gradius a year earlier. This form of the Bacterian was a much earlier form of the Bacterian and because of that it knew that it couldn't get out of the place that it was located at.

Then in a matter of seconds it felt were the fractured piece of itself was located at. It was located in a place that look like a science area of this ship that was being watch over by other human looking animals. They were a short green frog, there was no sense of that purple aura or warning with this person. So he went to the other person that look like that he was acting like a guard, protecting this green frog, that had the appearance that it was of an avian appearance to him. Just like the frog there was an aura around him that was with two foxes had, but unlike frog, he got the sense that this person had the same gene that the foxes had, which it thought was a little strange. For, the gene was something that was tie to the fact that they were mammals and the fact that they came from the family that was known as Canidae. When the thing tried to think about its small brain started to hurt from it, it couldn't understand the idea of an avian having genes that came from a mammal. The pain that was in its brain got transferred into the body of its host. So the thing stop thinking about it and went back to the plan that it had at hand, to get that piece of itself back. Maybe infect this frog person and in doing that maybe fine out more about this team. Then use the frog to kill the avian, because if his senses about the avian carrying the Canidae gene were right, he wouldn't be able to control this avian. If he did, the attempt would kill him.

So it looked around to see if there was directory about this ship and he found out that they did have one. He look at the map and he found out that it was written in a text that he could understand. Reading it he found out that the purple aura that he felt uncomfortable with wasn't in that place and so Nick headed off in the direction of the science lab, while looking out for any of the three foxes.

* * *

Fox jogged in the direction that he had thought he had heard all of the noises, he found out doing this, that this path he was on took him back to the medical bay and because of that he ran into the blue furred fox that he knew as James. As soon as he saw the blue furred fox, he pointed his blaster right at James and as soon as James saw that he put his paws up in front of his face that showed Fox McCloud two things. One that he had a simple cut on his finger and the other one was the fact that he was unarmed, meant no harm to the leader of the Star Fox team. In fact the blue vulpine needed his help right now, because that parasite that Fox had thought would come back, came back and vented its furry on him.

"Whoa! Put it down! Its me, James," said James.

Fox didn't put the weapon down, he was still suspicious of him. "How do I know that?"

"Look, Fox, you see that cut on my finger," said Nick that pointed with his head to the cut that was on his paw. ", As soon as Nick saw that he freaked out, like my blood was some type of vector," continued James. "Plus, I need your help. The parasite that you and Krystal saw, its back, I saw it and as soon as I saw it, I knew what it was, it what we call Zelos. "

Fox slightly angled the weapon up, for he knew that he had a similar experience while on board the _Castlo_. He knew that this was more than just a mere strange connection between his blood causing that Aparoid-like thing to turn into a fine gray dust and the parasite that was on Nick's neck that Nick called Zelos running away from James's simple open cut that had only a trace of blood from it, that if he saw it wouldn't scare the hell out of him. But he still kept his guard up from this, this still could be an act. This thing had pull this once on all of them before and Fox wasn't going to be fooled again. "Prove it! And what is this Zelos thing that you are talking about?"

"First, Fox, a frickin' fox, just like you. We're slightly stronger than the Gradians and he pick me up with no effort, then he toss me like I was a toy! Broke down these doors like they were made out of wet paper. Jeez, Fox! I'm not under the control of that thing. Second, Zelos, is a what you call a bio weapon that can change a planet to an Organic Fortress," said James. "If I was-."

Fox put up his paw and put up a half grin on his face. With that James knew that it was time for him to stop, the Lylatian fox understood him and was convinced that he was still James MacCloud, the pilot of a Vic Viper fighter craft , from the planet Gradius not a host for the bio weapon thing that they called Zelos. Fox lowered his blaster, but still kept the weapon out. "Where do you think he went?"

"Maybe he is heading where, what is that guy's name, the green frog's name, is at?" Asked James.

"You mean, Slippy," answered Fox.

"Yes, that's him, sorry about that, I think he might go there and recover the part of itself that you blasted off of Nick's neck," answered James.

Fox temporary holstered his weapon and tap on his wrist communicator. While he was doing that James was keeping his senses finely tune to the environment that the two of them found themselves in.

"Slippy here, what's up?" The green frog asked.

"Is Falco still with you?" Asked Fox.

"Yeah, I am still here with Slip up. What's up?" Asked the avian pilot.

"I need you to lock the doors there. Nick is back up again with the parasite in control of him and we know the name of the thing, they call it Zelos," answered Fox. Then he thought about James like he was a toy being tossed at their lock doors, breaking them down like they were nothing. "And that thing toss James like he was nothing."

"Whoa," said a stunned Falco.

Slippy gasped at the news of this. "Jeez, Fox, is he alright?"

James turned in the direction of Fox's communicator. "I'm fine," he mused. "It take more than that to knocked out this fox."

"Okay, we'll do that," said Slippy.

"Alright guys, stay safe. Fox out," said Fox. After that he tapped on the communicator's LDC screen again to end the transmission between the two of them. He again tapped his communicator's LDC screen and this time a holographic map of the ship was displayed in front of them.

"Nice," said James.

"You have to thank Slippy for this, he designed this for me and the rest of the team, but me and Peppy were the only ones that have wore it of late. Anyway, it a portable computer that allows me quick access to data. Plus Slippy felt the hands free headset that I wore must of the time would get in my way while I was on ground missions," said Fox.

He pointed to location that was on the holographic display. "This is the medical bay." Then with a touch of his finger he scrolled the map down and then he pointed to another location on the map. "This is the science area, where both Falco and Slippy are currently at."

James nodded his head at that.

Fox once again scrolled through the map and brought them back up to their current location. "If he wants to get to the science area of this ship, the quickest way. He has go through this." He sided his finger on the map and a red line followed his motion as he pointed out way he thought was the way that Nick would take. "Now, we have to cut him off and to do so, we have to go this way." Once again the vulpine did the same thing before, but this time a yellow line followed his finger. He looked toward James. "Got it?"

James nodded his head at his question and then the blue fox remember that his staff, his favorite weapon was back with his ship and he wasn't going enter a possible fight without a weapon. "Oh, one thing, I need to get back to my ship, my staff is there."

"'Staff?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, I have one, I might not be a telepath, like Krystal is, but I can still use our weapons," answered James.

Fox slightly grumbled at this, he would of liked to have known about this earlier. "I would of like to know about this earlier." Then Fox put up the holographic display of the ship and scrolled through the map to fine the location of where the docking bay was in relationship of the medical bay.

"Sorry, I just remember it," said James that was looking at the map, trying to take in the information that Fox was showing him. Because James had forgotten about his staff they had to take a detour to the docking bay where they held his Vic Viper.

"Oh, if we are heading back to your fighter, I think you might need this," said Fox that pulled out the key card that was given to him by James. Then he handed the thing back to James.

"Yes, you are right," answered James that took the key card back and place it back into his pocket.

"Do you have this?" Asked an annoyed Fox.

"Yes," answered James.

"Good," said Fox that once again tapped on his wrist communicator to take down the holographic map for the finally time. Then once again he pull out his blaster and again looked toward James. He put his traditional cocky smile that had when he was younger, still showing that while he was a more mature adult he still a touch of his cocky side still left in him. "I hope that you can kept up."

This caused James to do the same thing. "You're asking for it."

With that the two foxes rushed off in the direction of where both Falco and Slippy were at, hopping that they would be the ones that would meet up with Nick instead of either the frog or the avian.

* * *

Beltino Toad and Jill had waited for what seem to forever before anybody showed up, the person that did show up was a cleaning woman that spoked with a northern highland accent that had noticed the two of them there. She said hello to the two of them and the two of them naturally said hello back to her. Then she went back to her job, as if the two of them weren't even there, which was apart of the job.

"I though that they use robots to do that type of work?" Asked Jill.

"Yes, but with what happen over at Fichina, almost a year ago, most of them that were destroyed by the Star Fox team were scraped just in case the program in their cores still had traces of the Aparoid computer virus," answered Beltino.

"That doesn't make sense, didn't they also affect living things as well?" Asked Jill.

"Yes, that is true, but the Aparoids control machines thing faster than living things, because we have an immune system that would at first fight the virus off," answered Beltino.

Jill just shook her head at this, it still didn't make sense to her, yes he was right about the fact that machines were the first things to come under the influenced of the Aparoids and then the living things. But, the time period was so small that it was in all factors was a non factor. She was about to say something to that, but she was stopped when the door of their room open up and she saw an official looking white tiger, whom age she couldn't determine.

"Hello there," he said in a pleasant voice.

The two of them just nodded their head at that.

The white tiger took the chair that was on the other side of the table. He pulled out a plain white folder that had the thickest of a some of the Sunday editions of the old newspaper and place it on the table.

"If you have called ahead of time, Dr. Toad, and told us about this, we would have been able to skip all of this," he said.

_And maybe put an another plan, a plan to stop us from finding out what "Deep Freeze" is all about_ thought Beltino. Even if he was the Research Director at Cornerian Defense Force, it didn't mean that he knew everything that went on.

The white tiger flipped through a stapled stack of black printed text paper. "And save us from all of this dreaded paperwork and to think we are considered a paperless society. But, anyhow, I would like to know why you are here?"

"I am here about the project that is called 'Deep Freeze'," said Beltino.

The tiger didn't show any emotions toward the older toad nor to the younger vixen, but inside he felt like this guy had just stab him in the back when he mention that, something that he only found out about when he was promoted to this new position. He found out that when they were first scouting Fichina for the process of terraforming, they found a rock that was almost two million year old that had some type of life form on that was crystalline in nature and as soon they started to work on it, the crystalline life form consumed the scientists on the scout team. Before they all knew it most the team was under the control of this thing. So the officials in the government made the painful choice to have them the were infected with this virus. The only way that they were able to get a control of the base was to destroy thing and the virus and to do that was to completely fire bomb the base. Destroying all of the terraforming process that they had achieved and start all over again. Even after all of that they found a trace of the crystalline life form still around. Not waiting to repeat the same mistake, they froze the thing to Absolute Zero, but they still found out that even at point where all molecule stop moving, but despite that they found out that thing still had a trace of life to it, or what they thought was life. Curious about the fortitude of this life form, they brought it here still under the Absolute Zero to study the thing and see if there was anything that they could apply to their way of life. Very few people knew about it and most of them were either dead or close to it.

"How did you hear about this?" Asked the tiger in a shaper voice.

"I have my connections," answered Beltino with the same tone of voice. It seem that he had hit a nerve with this guy when he had ask about that project that Peppy managed to dig up and it also told him that despite his older age, the old rabbit still had his mind.

The tiger clearly annoyed by this and he showed it by folding his arms across his chest. "Like who?" _I betcha you, it is that annoying rabbit, Peppy_ added the tiger to himself only.

"Somebody that I trust and somebody that could make tell me what 'Deep Freeze' is," answered Beltino.

_Dam it! IT was Peppy_ thought the tiger. He was putting his paws into things that do not concern him and it wasn't the fact that he was popular with the people right now he would have been quickly and quietly disposed off. But, they couldn't do that, for he was a war hero and to the people of the Lylat System that was a big deal. Even if he was right about Peppy, he could force him in telling what he knew about Deep Freeze, citing that the lack of knowledge of the project and how he needed the information about the project for the safely of this system and his boss would agree to it. If he had refused to give Beltino the information about the project, the frog could simply walk out of this place and tell Peppy about this. The rabbit could use his power to have him removed from the project and replace him with somebody that was an ally of Peppy. So the tiger wisely back down a little toward the two of them, this wasn't a fight that was wroth fighting.

"What else do you want?" He asked.

"I would like to have access to it as well," answered the frog.

_What the hell?! Are you kidding me! _He yelled at himself, this was going way to far and if he wasn't under the orders of Peppy he would of kicked him off of this place. "Okay, and I can guess, she is going with you as well."

The tiger slightly growled at this. "As you know she will have to full out the proper forms to be allow anywhere else in this place."

"Understood," said Jill.

After that the tiger pull out the proper forms and he explained to her that this was a non-disclosure form, just like Beltino had explain to her earlier. She didn't need to be told what it meant, because she knew what it meant, she had to sign one when she went to work with Beltino. After that she handed all of the signed papers back to the white tiger.

"Okay then," he said. He pulled out a visitor identity card that made out of paper that had visitor printed in a red text on it and the tiger handed it to Jill that clipped it on her white lab coat.

"I will take you to where they put the remains of that thing," said the white tiger.

With that the trio of the tiger, the fox, and the frog walked out of the room, which meant that they would find themselves back into the menacing hallway. While this was the second time that she saw the hallway, it still had the same sense that it didn't welcome her. She had continue with her boss, Beltino, throughout the structure. Going deeper and deeper into the bowels of this place, that she now though were underground.

The three of them reached a thick stainless steal door that had a huge black handle circle lever in the center of the door.

"Here we are," said the tiger.

He pulled out his plastic cover identity card that had a picture of the person, he swiped it with the bar code facing upward through the card reader, then he punch in a series of numbers into the keyboard, then the thing accepted his card and the number that he used. After that the huge door open up for him with a load click and with that the tiger took hold of the lever. He open up the door for the two of them and all three of them walked into yet another much smaller room, this time it was an all encase glass room. As soon as all of them went inside the door closed shut behind them and a bunch of sounds was heard, the sound of different types of weapons charging up, just in case one of them did something wrong. This made the young vixen a little nervous, she hated being behind the barrel of a gun.

"Stay clam," said the tiger. "It just scanning you, to make sure you are who you are and if you are on the list of personal."

"There is just one problem, me," said Jill.

"Yes, I know," said the tiger. "But, don't worry about that."

Seconds after that an alarm was heard and the entire room turned red. "Warning! Warning! Unknown person, you have five seconds to tell who you are."

"She is Jill Fennec, Dr. Beltino Toad lab assistance," said the tiger.

"Standing down," said the computer. "Good afternoon, Miss Fennec, can you please put your hand in the DNA scanner."

After that a slot open up in front of the desert fox and Jill felt a little uneasy to do that.

"Do it or it will arm the weapons again," said the tiger.

Jill did that and Jill felt a slight prick on her paw.

"Thank you, Miss Fennec," said the computer and the slot closed. Then the glass door that were in front of them open up and all three of them walked into the room.

When they walked into the room, they all saw that it was a typical looking science lab that was similar to what Jill saw in Beltino's lab. A clean, white room that was full with a bunch of state of the art computers that were monitoring various different of tests that the people in this room were running.

"I'll take you where it is being currently held," said the tiger.

* * *

In a room that was only a couple of doors down the main lab where two anthropomorphic animals that were looking at a screen that held a new view of a rock that was being kept at Absolute Zero. They were keeping an eye on the thing for a couple of hours because the thing was showing a little more activity in the past hours than it did in the 30 years that they had the thing locked up here. One of the things that they notice was the fact that it had doubled in size despite the fact that technically it shouldn't be able to do so another thing was the fact that it had changed it appearance from that of a crystalline structure to that of an organic structure, like that of a colony of coral.

"Look at that," said one of the scientist that was a snow leopard that was dress in a blue colored shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"What is it, Jack?" Asked the other one, who was an older lion that had his thick cumbersome mane that was pull back in braid. He was dress in a white lab coat and a pair of kaki plants. He also wore a pair of glasses, which was something that he had to ware because of his older age.

"This thing is reacting like it was trying to get away from something," said Jack.

The male lion look into the SEM or a scanning electron microscope and with the power of this microscope he could see that Jack was right about this thing. It was crawling toward the other side of the rock, despite the fact that it was chilled down to the point where nothing should be alive and at a rate that it was moving it was trying to avoid a predator. But, there was nothing in there or in the lab that could do that to that thing.

"What do you think is causing that?" Asked the lion.

"Got me, but this is the most activity that this thing has ever done in the past 30 years that we have study the thing," answered Jack.

Then both of them heard the sound of a person clearing throat and both scientists turned in the direction of where the noise came from. Both of them could see that Steve "Strips" Felidae was here as well with new two other people as well. They saw the one of the people with Steve was Beltino Toad, the one that developed the computer program that destroyed all of the Aparoids no matter where they were located at and the other one was a young desert fox, neither one of them saw her before.

"Well hello there," said Jack.

"Hello, my name is Jill Fennec, and I am Beltino's lab assistant " said Jill.

"Well, my name is Jack Hilland," said Jack. After that he pointed in the direction of the male lion. "His name is Leo Miller."

Leo nodded his at the introduction that was done by Jack and while he thought that the young vixen was beautiful, most vixens were. But, he knew that he had to kept his professional side on, plus he was many to a lioness, whom happen to be his wife of many years. So he knew that his wife wouldn't be to happy with him at this moment. "Hello there as well."

"Now, that you all got to know each other, I'll got to get back to my other duties in this place," said Steve nervously. He didn't like being here, that thing that they had locked up in the deep freeze creep him out and the less time that he could spend in the room with that thing, whatever it was, the better. He didn't understand why they were so fascinated with that thing. Scientists were a strange group of people and he stopped trying to understand them.

"Hey, Beltino, how are you doing?" Asked Leo.

"Long time, no see," said Beltino.

Both Jill and Jack was a little surprise by the fact the two senior members of their group knew each other.

"You two know each other?" Asked Jill.

"Yes, the two of us attended the same university," answered Leo.

Beltino was about to further explain the connection that was between the two scientists, but he was stopped when they heard the sound of a klaxon break the air. This caught the attention for the group in the room.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jill.

"Oh Shit!" Yelled Jack and he jumped back to the monitor. He saw that the thing had moved off the rock and was on the floor. It was crawling away from them.

"It never done that before," said Jack.

"Done what?" Asked Beltino.

"Move like that, it moving like it being chased by a predator," answered Jack.

"Is that the stuff that you found on Fichina?" Asked Beltino.

At first the frog scientist got nothing from either the snow leopard nor the lion. So he asked again.

"Yes, wait, how did you know that?" Asked a puzzled Leo. He thought that he, Jack, and the few assistants where the only ones that knew about this. How they got the thing, where they had found it, and what conditions that they had received.

"Who give a care right now, this thing is moving in a conditions that nothing should be alive," said Jack that also knew about what happen on Fichina. "But it is and that is more important than who he knows about this."

"How?" Asked the frog scientist.

"We don't know how," answered the lion scientist.

After that the sound of something hitting the glass was heard and all of them looked behind them. They could see that the thing had grown in size as well. It was the size of a small rock and they knew that they were luckily that the glass that had contain it was bombproof or that thing would of gotten out of the room.

"Whoa," said Jill. Then she walked toward the the thing and once again the thing tried to get out of the room, by hitting the bombproof glass. Like before the thing couldn't get out of the area, but the thing didn't care all it wanted was to get out no matter what, like a trap animal.

"If that thing continue to do that it going to cause a shutdown of the entire lab," said Jack.

_Uh-oh _thought Leo that knew what that meant. It meant that while yes the computer would automatically shut down everything, back up everything up, and then it would start a countdown that would end up with the lab being blasted by a fire ball that would oxides everything. It was done as mean to destroy any dangerous biological elements.

Then Beltino took noticed that the alien life form only did this when Jill move closer to the glass and he thought back to what Peppy told him about what happen with Fox when he was on board the _Castlo._ He had hypothesis that somehow this thing didn't like foxes or any type, but like any good scientist he had to prove if he was right or not.

"Jill back away from the glass, but do it slowly," he said.

Jill did that and the constant slamming on the glass that was being down by this thing, stopped, but it was still on the glass.

_So it either its hate foxes or afraid of them _thought Beltino. _But why? Now wait, I have to prove it, to see if it __happens again._

"Jill take another step back and to me. Leo and Jack, I want you to watchwhat that thing dose," said Beltino.

Jill nodded her head at that and took another step closer to where Beltino was at. Then Leo and Jack notice that the thing let go of the glass, it fell back down to the floor.

_I'm right_ thought Beltino.

"Hey what the hell just happen?" Asked Jack.

"It seems that whatever that thing is, doesn't like foxes," answered Leo.

"Quiet right," said Beltino. After that he told them him what Peppy told him what had happen to Fox while on board the _Castlo _and how with some of his blood that dripped from an open wound, managed to drop on the floor of the ship that caused a chain reaction. A chain reaction that might of resulted in the destruction of the ship. He left out part when Peppy told him that Fox thought that it was an Aparoid ground solider. He did this because he could tell that they were a little scare at this news.

"Do you know what that was?" Asked Jack.

"Nope, the Star Fox team is still looking into the matter as we speak," answered Beltino. "But, they haven't yet reported back at what they have found."

This didn't worry any of them a bit, for it wasn't out of the norm for them to be out of communication. That happen before when they did the final assault on the Aparoid Homeworld, they were out of communication with then for a couple of days. The only way that they knew that they were successful with the operation was when they saw that all of the Aparoids that won't destroyed by the pervious missions, fall into a million tiny pieces and the Cornerians that were infected by the Aparoid virus were instantly cured by it, returning back to themselves, having no clue what happen to them, those that did recall what happen, say that it felt like a dream. Many thought this was due to the fact that the mind couldn't understand what happen to them.

"Don't worry about then, I think they can hold their own," said Beltino.

"It's not then, I am worry about, its that thing, I am worry about," said Leo.

After that all four of them look at the monitor and saw that the thing hasn't return to the rock.

"Okay, with that out of the way, there a few things that I would like to know about and that goes the same with Jill. Like did this thing come from Fichina?" Asked Beltino.

"Yes, it did," answered Leo.

"What about Fichina?" Asked Jill.

"Do you know what happen to the first terraforming colony 25 years ago?" Asked Beltino.

"Only that it was destroyed in a fire after it was invaded by a group of unnamed pirates by a special forces strike team, the same group of pirates that the Cornerian Army battle with in Sector Z, " answered Jill.

"Well that is partially true, the base was destroyed by fire, and it was done by a special forces strike team, but not because of a nameless group of outlaws had capture it, but because this crystalline life form had infected them with some type of virus, much akin to the Aparoid virus that we face a year ago and it move just as fast as that virus did, and when the Aparoid moth appeared 18 years ago, we thought that the virus from Fichina was back, but in another form. Before they knew it, it infected all of the scientists that were working there and the only way was to contain the outbreak was to fire bomb the entire area," said Leo.

Jill nodded her head at that, she knew about the brief history of the Aparoids, how a moth-like creature appeared out of nowhere, destroyed an entire fleet, was stopped by then a young Star Fox team and after that the thing disappeared into the black void of deep space. After that they all hopped that they would never see that thing again and 18 years after that the very same thing appeared in the skies of Fortuna, which was defeated by the Star Fox team that was under the leadership of Fox McCloud. "Why the cover story?" Asked Jill.

Leo put his paw on her shoulder, acting like a father, trying to comfort his young daughter after she saw something socking and that contrasted with what she believe in. "You still young and a little native with the way things work. The Cornerian government did this because the terraforming process is long, hard, and dose not come cheap. And think about this, how would the general population react to finding out that a huge investment was destroyed because some type of alien life form forced them into destroy the base and wasting their taxes on it."

"They would be outranged," answered Jill.

Leo patted her back. "Quite right, so it would be better to tell the general citizen that it was done in the course of freeing the base from a group of thugs. Yes, they would be upset about it, but they would accept it as collateral damage, but in the end it would make the government look like a hero and quiet ready for anything in the end. But, we know that they can't do that, a.k.a the Lylat Wars."

Jill nodded her head at that. Leo was right about that, she knew about the many time that the Cornerian government had a chance to stop the Lylat Wars before it started, if they had the gut to stand up and bring down the hammer to the Venomain Army, but they didn't. It was because they had small amount of military forces, but Jill didn't believe that one signal bit.

"Can we get back to subject at hand," said Jack.

"Oh, right," said Leo.

"So, I can assume that stuff that was in that room over there is the thing that had caused the base to be firebombed and infected the scientists?" Asked Jill.

"Yes," answered Leo.

"WHAT?! Why in the name of Solar do you have that stuff here? Don't you know that stuff is dangerous?" Asked a socked Beltino.

"Because this stuff is hard, you saw it how it was about to function in an environment that is at Absolute Zero. By all accounts it shouldn't be able to do that, but you saw it," defended Leo. "If we can fine out how it can do that, we can use this trick and apply to stuff in our life."

Beltino didn't like this idea one signal bit.

* * *

The small rock sized piece of Bacterian had one of its life had came face to face with it nemesis a fox and it didn't know why a member of a family of omnivores animals would scare it like that. For this thing had the power to quickly form huge armies of various different type of units and quickly grow itself into different forms. This thing had face down fire that rained down from the sky in the form of firebombs that had burned all of the area that it had infected on the cold, snow-swept world that they called Fichina and was surviving the deepest cold that was known in the universe as Absolute Zero. But, even with this, it wasn't scare of that because it knew that a piece of itself would survive it. But, it seem when it came at looking at the pointy ears and busy tail of this animal, it somehow it knew that it very own survival was in question. Something in its genetic memories told the thing why this animal, in any of its various forms, should be feared.

It seem that these sentient human looking animals figure it out or the tan color fox had something else to do because the vixen wasn't looking over it any more. It relaxed a little, but it didn't let its guard down, for that fox or another one of her kind could come up to the window to take a look at what was going on.

While the thing was small, but it wasn't so small that these people, it could call these things people, didn't need a special machine to look at it, they had the upper hand right now. But, it also knew that it would only be a mater of time before it would rejoin the Whole, for it sense that two mightily forces that were created by the Bacterian were out there, waiting for the right moment to come here. But, while they would come here, it would take a while for then to come here, s the only thing that it could do right now was to wait for them to come and that was something that it was good at, waiting.

* * *

A three headed dragon known as Evian made its way through the densely pack asteroid belt that was called Meteo to the abandoned base that was left over from the Aparoid Invasion and he the dragon could see that it was a typical industrial looking base that was still under construction. It also could see that there were parts of the base that had a gray outline to it and the dragon assumed that was what left of the Aparoid when they were destroyed at the end of the Aparoid Invasion. Even being abandoned for almost a year, the base still look ready to be finished up and that was nice about space, it had nothing that would corrode the metals to their base components without the correct maintenance, like it would if this base was on a planet with an atmosphere that was full with stuff that could corrode things.

But, while yes, the non-completed base was abandoned, but it still had its protecters, and that came in the name of two small fighters that Evian recognized as ones that belong to the Cornerians. They had streaked in but they didn't have the feather-like appearance as the Arwings did, so it knew that these pilots were not from the Star Fox team. Even with that the three headed dragon knew that it had to threat all threads seriously, for these pilots could be aces.

Evian heard their demands and the chimera just ignored then and continue to head to base, ignoring yet another transmission from the pilots. With that it felt a slight prick on its rock hard hide and also saw that their weapon fire simply bounced off its hide as well. The dragon was amused by this form of resistance that these Cornerian fighter pilots were putting up and it could without stand all of this all day long, but it knew that this wasn't the reason why this thing was here, it was here to help convert that base in base for the Bacterians. So after a few more rounds by the Cornerians Evian took the an offense stand.

It charged up energy in its blue head and seconds after that it fire a constant beam of energy at the two fighter broke their formation to avoid being blasted into nothing but atoms. After that they looped back, reformed and once pelted the dragon with their weapon fire, hopping that they would be able to find his weakest, which was his head. Just like the pervious time the weapon fire of their fighters did nothing to harden armor body of Evian whom like before, felt like this was a joke. This was the best that these Lylatians could muster, the system that had created the teams of Star Fox and Star Wolf, they should be ashamed at themselves.

Pain, not the annoying kind, the strong kind, rocked his body and surveyed what had happen to him. He found out that a section of its wing was torn off, leaving a rough edge around the wound. Evian roar out in pain and socked at what just happen to its body. This told him that these Cornerians did have weapons that could damage him and so he stop firing his blue beam and turn his body around to come face to face with these fighters. It saw that they were once again in formation and heading toward him at flank speed, a key indicator that they were going to make another attack run on him. Evian wouldn't allow that to happen and so once again it charged up his energy beam that was in his blue head. A couple of seconds after that he fired at the two Cornerian fighters and nicked out of the fighters, but the fighter's shields held despite the massive amount of energy that Evian was unleashing on the fighter.

Then the other Cornerian fighter, using the moment of the distracted Evian, locked onto the three headed dragon, and launched a something out of the nose of the fighter. Evian saw it and was a little curious about the object that had a trail of crimson behind it. Then the thing that Evian was watching head toward him, hit him, blew up, and engulf the dragon in a sphere of red energy. With that, Evian knew what that was, it was some type of bomb that the Cornerian fighter had fire on him and like before it caused him serious pain, that caused the dragon to roar out in pain. More of the rock hard armor that had protected it from the laser fire was gone, turn into but nothing burn out pieces of debris as it fell off of his body into the empty void of space.

_What are you waiting for, take them out_! Demanded the voice of Dr. Venom, for this time the second bombing run had caused his master to paid attention to what was happening outside.

Evian nodded his head at his master's demands and targeted the nearest fighter, which happen to be the one that had scored a second hit on the dragon that seem to be getting ready to do yet another bombing run on him. He swiped at the fighter and scored a direct hit on the fighter's wing, breaking it from the main body of the fighter. Evian's action caused the pilot to lose control of the fighter and crashed into a nearby asteroid. On impact the fighter turn into nothing but debris and hot vapors. With that one out of the way, Evian turn his attention to the other Cornerian fighter that was now making its own run on the dragon. There was no question in the back of the mind of Evian that the pilot of this fighter knew that only way to damage him was to fire off their fighter's bombs at him. Like before, the dragon target the Cornerian fighter and took a swipe at the fighter, but unlike the pervious time, it didn't score a hit on the fighter, for the pilot of this craft had titled his fighter on its side, narrowing escaping the hit. The pilot pull an U-turn and made yet another bombing run toward the dragon. Evian for the umpteen time target a Cornerian fighter and this time he opted for the energy beams that it was charging up again, rather than a swipe of its arms. Evian fired at the fighter and the dragon's energy beam scored a direct hit on the fighter.

At first the Cornerian fighter's power shields held, but under the intense power from the beam, the shields of the fighter fail and the beam was able to punch through the armor of the fighter and into the cockpit of the fighter. The beam broke through the glass window, killing the pilot in a matter of seconds, and spitting the once proud Cornerian fighter into nothing but bits 'n' pieces.

_Good, now we can get back into converting this base into an organic fortress for us_ said the voice that Evian knew as his master, Dr. Venom.

Like before, Evian nodded his heads in agreement and headed into the what the dragon thought was the entrance of the base. Then he turned around and had Zelos facing the entrance of the base and with that a red piece of Zelos was shot off from the red ball. It landed onto the base and as soon as it did, it started the process of transforming this industrial base that was made out of metal to a base that would be made out of organic tissues, twisting it into a living thing.

* * *

Fox was slightly amused at the nimbleness that James had and the athletic nature that foxes had was something that was universal and it was the fact that he was keeping up with him, the only other person that could do that was another fox, Krystal. Thinking of her, he wondered how she was doing, there was no doubt that she had heard all of the noise and knowing the past experience that both of them had in the past couple hours, it would be nice to have another fox with them. Considering the fact that Nick who was a mere Gradian, or a human as they call them, who strength was weak when compare to that of a fox that were slightly stronger than then, had toss James through a pair of lock doors like it was nothing to him.

"Hey you aren't half bad," said a mocking Fox. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable with him. Maybe it was because they were both foxes, or maybe it was the fact that the two of them were both fighter pilots and thus shared a kinship that only other fighter pilots had with each other, or maybe it was the fact that the two of them share a very similar name. It was something that he didn't understand it.

"I was about to say the same thing to you as well," said James in the same fashion.

Both of them took yet another turn around a corridor and both of them quickly put their paws on the floor to help keep their balance. Then both of them saw that were at the docking bay where they told them to put their Vic Vipers at and they went into the bay.

Inside of the docking bay they could see that there were still in the same position that they had left them and that the green frog that seem to the local grease monkey didn't do anything to them.

"Make it quick," said Fox.

James nodded his head and went from his Vic Viper, the red one. He tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet and the canopy of the fighter open up for him. Then he used his natural gift of nimbleness to pounce into the cockpit of his Vic Viper and he found out that his black staff was were he had left it, right next to bag that contained a few extra pieces of clothing. He pull out the black and gold staff from his Vic Viper, then he got of the fighter with the weapon in his hand.

After that he adjusted the staff up against his body that allowed him to still hold the weapon and still allow him to have a free paw that he used to tap on his gauntlet that close the canopy of his fighter. With that out of the way he went from his staff and started to spin it around his body to see if the thing still work despite the fact that it travel through time. It did and next he tested some of the powers that it had, in the name of the energy blaster and the shied power, which he thought were the most essential powers that he needed at this time, for he was about to head into battle. Then he reduced the size of the staff with a small button on the pole of the weapon that was hidden among the highly detail decorations that was on it and after that he put the smaller version of it on his belt.

"I am ready," said James.

"Can, I see that again," said Fox.

"Okay, then," said James that unclip the his staff and brought the staff back to it full size. With that Fox could see that this staff weapon was very much different from the one that Krystal had. For with hers the main part of the staff was smaller than the one that James had. He also saw that there was a color difference between the two of them, Krystal's was a mixture of blue and red, while James on the other hand was mainly black with a vain of gold that form a crisis cross pattern through out the weapon. He also took notice at what was at the top of the staff, for James's had a triangle shape point that was sliver in color, while for Krystal it was a golden rounded tip that he knew would open up to a divided tip whenever he used either the fire or ice projectiles, but he had no clue if his staff would do if he fire any type of projectiles. Then he notice that the crystals that Slippy had told him where the things that powered the staff were in different locations, for Krystal's it was at the end of the staff and at the top of the weapon in the middle of the divided tip. For James it was in the middle of the weapon that formed a crystalline ring around the staff.

James took notice that Fox was looking at the staff and he could tell that the leader of the Star Fox team had seen something in the same vain of this weapon. "I can see that you have encounter something like this before."

"Yes, Krystal has some like this and I used it to help save her when she was capture three years ago while I was sent on a mission to quell the Sauria Crisis," answered Fox.

That got the attention of James, he knew that the only people that could use their staff weapons were the ones that had a certain type of gene and if that is true, then it meant that Fox had Cerinian ancestors, way before his father, James fond his way to Gradius, despite the fact that he was orange in color and not the typical blue. "Oh, if you could use her, I think you should try your luck with mine."

Then James toss Fox his staff and the red fox caught it. As soon as he found out that it was slightly heavier than the one that Krystal had, but after a few seconds of his body getting used the weight. He found out that it was as easy as it was Krystal's staff to twist and turn around his body. Then he assumed that James's weapon had the same power to fire some type of energy projectile and he used the same thoughts that he used to call upon the fire blaster power on Krystal's staff, hopping that it would do the same thing for James's staff. He found out that it work and he saw that the triangle-shape tip of his staff started to glow green, which that he saw that there was yet another crystal that was hidden among the design of the tip. He also sense that this energy projectile was stronger than the ones that where fired by Krystal's staff and then he power down the staff.

"I can see that you are a natural," said James.

This caused the orange vulpine to produced a half smile on his face. "Yes, it seems that I am." Then he toss the black staff back to its owner, James. In which James caught it, made it shrink into a more compact, portable size and then clipped to his belt.

"Now, let's get back to stopping Nick from getting to the science lab," said Fox.

James nodded his head at that.

Then the two of them headed out of the docking bay and back in the hallways of this ship. After that Fox heard a noise that sounded like a cracking small piece of wood and that cause Fox to stop dead in his tracks. He put his glowed paw up and James knew that he had heard something. He wondered why he didn't hear it like Fox did.

Fox pulled out his blaster and James pull out his staff from his belt. He open it up with a quick shake on his wrist. After that Fox monition to James that he had a shape that was on his right side and so James got behind Fox to cover his back. Fox did a quick glance toward him to see if he positioned himself the correct way and he found out that he did that. Then the two of them went ahead into the unknown with all of their sense on high alert.

A flare of yellow energy was seen and that made the two of them reacted toward it firing at it. The combine energy of the red bolt of energy that came from Fox's blaster and the green blot of energy that came from James's staff hit something that reflected the energy right back at them. This cause Fox to hit the deck to duck away from the shot and cause James to raise a shield to protect himself from the different energy shots. The energy shots missed both of them and landed up in some part of the metal celling. Fox got up from the floor and saw that it was Krystal that had put up the shield with her own version of a Cerinian staff.

"Krystal what the hell?!" Asked an equally socked and angered Fox.

Krystal took a glance at the two of them and saw that James had his own version of a Cerinian. "I was going to ask you two the same question," she answer them with.

Fox and James put down their weapons. In doing that, Krystal dropped her shield.

"Hey, isn't that a Cerinian staff?" Asked Krystal.

"Yes, it is," answered James. "How did you get yours?"

"It was given me by my Father, what about yours?" Asked Krystal.

James was about to explain the story behind the reason why he had a staff weapon that was similar to the one that Krystal had, that it came from the Elders of his people that had quiet a few of these things and it was also his birthright to own one of these things.

Fox just rolled his green eyes at this, he knew that it must have been a watershed moment for her to know that she wasn't all alone in the dark and like her he would like to know more about the Cerinians foxes that were currently living on Gradius. But, this wasn't the time nor the place to talk about that.

"As much as I would like know about the Cerinians foxes, but we don't have the time for this," answered an angry Fox.

"Sorry," said both James and Krystal.

Then all three foxes heard a noise that came out of the blue that sounded like footfalls and everybody brought out their weapons, turned in the direction of where the noise came from for they all knew that everybody on this ship was accounted for. The only person that wasn't accounted for was Nick and nobody told anybody what they had to do, for they all knew what had to be done, stop Nick at all costs no matter what, if that meant that they would have kill him, they would. Just what they thought would happen, happen, Nick under the control of the Zelos made his appearance.

They all could see that the hero pilot of Gradius, the one that had signal handily defeated the latest attack from the Bacterian was now a tool for them and that the soul that he once had, the thing that made Nick Viper, Nick seem to be gone as well. Making him a truly dangerous foe and would even scare a normal individual. But the three vulpine, that themselves had seen their fair share of foes that seem to attack them on a spiritual level and so their held their ground, relaying on their instincts, their different forms of training, and their different type of experiences that they had throughout their lives.

"I'm sorry, Nick, Zelos, or whatever you call yourself, you will not go any further," said Fox in his strong determine voice that Krystal had seen use before when he confronted the Aparoid Queen after it tried to attack him at his weakest, his belief in his father. It was also the voice that marked him as a leader.

Nick just looked at him with a look of disgust at what he was looking at, but he still walked toward all of them.

_Dan, disgusting foxes, especially that orange furred one _he thought. _What a freak! _

"I'm warring you, stand down!" Demanded Fox.

"I will not stand down, you freak!" Vowed Nick. "In fact _you _will stand down and you all will be my first conquest."

Fox cocked his head at this and made a cocky smile appeared on his face. "Many of said that before, and I am still standing here."

A same type of smile went on Nick's face as well. "But many aren't like me." After that he went for Fox, but he was blocked by a shield that Krystal had put up and Nick back up from it. A little socked by this, but he didn't allow his emotion to be showed on his face, for he turned around to see the blue vixen, protecting him.

"Nice, but you are only delaying the inescapable, Cerinian," he said. "You will be next and I take in pride that I will be the one that will kill the only Cerinian left in the Lylat System, but I will make your suffered as I kill your boyfriend."

"Knock it off!" Yelled Fox. "You fight is with me, not her. Leave her out of this!"

Nick turned his evil thoughts away from the blue vixen and toward the orange fox. "You are correct about that, but before I do that, I will take out your defense."

After that the three vulpine saw Nick move so fast that it seemed that he had disappeared for a brief moment in time and the next thing that they all saw was that Krystal was throw up against the wall, must to the horror of Fox. He did it again, put her in harm way.

"Krys!" He yelled at her.

She said nothing to Fox and that put in the vulpine a sense of worry. He also saw that her staff was gone, knocked out of her hand and Fox went down to see if she was alright. He saw that she was still breathing despite the fact that she was toss up against that wall with a violent force and look toward Nick, that seem to be enjoying this moment between the two foxes, in a sick atrocious way.

"Ah, how touching," he said mocking them.

"You will paid for that, you sick son of a bitch!" Vowed Fox.  
"Bastard!" Yelled James, that fired a round of green energy bolts from his staff at Nick's knees. The powerful energy bolts hit their marks, right on his knees. It didn't matter if this guy his friend, his friend Nick was gone and this thing was only portraying as his friend. Thus it didn't matter if he hurt that thing, all he wanted to do was to take this thing down and allow Fox to tend to Krystal. While Fox was checking out Krystal, James picked up her staff.

"Krys,...are you okay?" Asked Fox.

Krystal slowly open up her eyes and the sight of that made Fox do a little smile at seeing that the blue vixen was okay despite the hit that she received. At least she wasn't killed by that thing that was behind a familiar face, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to continue the fight. He also amazed at how though she was considering how fast that the Nick thing had hit her and the speed that he did at. He thought that Falco and himself were fast, but that speed attack just blew him away.

"Yes, but I don't think I can help you anymore," answered Krystal.

"That's okay," said Fox. "I have _never _seen anybody move like that before."

"Ah, guys," said James.

Fox looked up and saw that James was holding Krystal's staff. "What?!"

"You better get back here. I just hit this guy with several shots from my staff's blaster power in his knees, and he got right back up." James paused and took a look behind him. He saw that despite this he was still starting to get up from the floor. "Oh shit!" He quickly turned back to them and he saw that in that short period of time Fox had came up from the floor.

The sudden appearance of the leader of Star Fox team up in his face had slightly scared the Vic Viper pilot and he left a little yelp. With that James saw that Fox had a stone cold look on his face and he also had his glowed paw out.

"Can, I have that, please?" Asked Fox in a determine voice.  
James nodded his head at that and handed the powerful weapon to him. After that the staff quickly adjusted itself to the only other person that it choice to be its master. Seeing that and knowing that these staff choice their users, moved out of the way of Fox. He went to where Krystal was and saw that she was still on the floor. Knowing that she was in a disadvantage in this spot, so James use his staff to make a shield around the two of them.

"Do you trust him with that?" Asked James.

Krystal nodded her head at that. "Yes, he save me with that staff when the crystal that I was in shattered."

* * *

While Fox preferred the used of his blaster and any other type of automatic weapon, but he knew that if he could take a shot from Cerinian staff's blaster power at point blank range, and still come back for more. He knew that his blaster would be unless against this threat. So he put his blaster down and then kicked the thing thing toward the two blue foxes. Krystal put her arm through the shield because she was moving her arm slowly, and was able to pick up the weapon.

"Fox!" Cried James.

Suddenly out of the back of his eye he saw Nick move toward him and Fox defensively lifted his arm to protect himself from an attack that he knew was coming.

CRASH!

Something had hit his wrist communicator and destroyed the thing. He promptly turned around and used the staff to knock Nick off of his feet. Nick went down on the floor and Fox used this opportunity to get back up on his feet. He took a quick look at his now broken wrist communicator and saw that it was completely gone, there was noway that it could be repair, he knew that Slippy, the one that had developed the thing in the first place, wouldn't be to happy about this. So he did the only thing that he could do right now, he shook the shattered piece of technology off his arm and he took a look at his arm. He saw that the weapon that Nick had attack him with only hit the equipment and his let his arm alone.

Even with that small victory, he knew that the fight was far from over with, so he went back to his fighting position, trusting a combination of his training, experience, and instincts would be able to guide through all of this. Just like what the thought happen, happen. Nick got back up from the floor.

"You are a quick one," said Nick. "But, not as quick as I am."

Fox knew what that meant and as usual he acted on his instinct and turn on the other device that Slippy had made for them, the Reflector with a wave of his hand. Just like before a hexagon barrier of energy formed in front of him and only nano seconds after that the shape of Nick hit the energy barrier. The sudden impact resulted in a ton of kinetic energy being unleash and force Fox to take a few steps back. But, Fox fought the urge to step back and held his ground so did the Reflector, it seem that Slippy did his job quiet well, like before.

Then Fox felt the force of the kinetic energy slowly disappeared after awhile and allowed the vulpine to take note more steps forward, allowing Fox to use the energy like a ram that push Nick back, something that Fox didn't think Slippy intended when he made this device, but Fox wasn't complaining about it. When all of the force that Nick applied to Fox's Reflector, it bounced Nick backward and he went flying across the hall, showing yet another way that he could use the device. He hit the wall with a bone cracking thud and it made Fox cringe a little at that sound.

_That got to hurt_ mused Fox to himself. While he didn't know the internal anatomy of the Gradian humans were like, but he did know a little about the Cornerian internal anatomy and what he did know was the fact that if he had done that to any normal Cornerian that toss would of broken something.

He turned off the Reflector off in the same fashion that he had turn the thing it on with a quick motion of his arm. With that the wondered why he was able to block Nick with his Reflector while Krystal wasn't able to do with her shield power. Then he recall a lesson back from his days at the Academy that explain how shields work, especially personal one. That they were designed to block only high speed objects like bolts from lasers and plasma shots, not low speed objects like the ones that were in the air, if so the person that was using the shield wouldn't be able to breathe. Which was the reason why knifes or other shape throwing objects like the ones that were throw at the or to the person would be able to get through the defense. There was another strange quark about them as well and that there were times when an object that was going so fast that it could go past the shield's recharge cycle and that was the case of sub atomic particles as well, there was nothing that they could do to stop them. So that got Fox thinking about the Reflector and how that thing worked, that Slippy had designed to reflect anything and maybe that was the reason why it covered a small part of his body.

But his train of thought about the two different type of personal shields was stop when he saw that despite the fact that he was toss up against that wall, Nick was still moving around. So Fox once again took his fighting stance.

Nick shook off the assault like it was nothing, but Fox could tell from the look that was on his face that he didn't expect Fox to have a personal shield that could reflect anything. But, the parasite among its limited brain knew what that thing was. "Dam you, and your Shinning!"

"It is called a Reflector! And it toss you over 20 feet," corrected Fox.

Nick said nothing to Fox teaching him the correct term and then he spoke in some type of spoken word that nobody in the room could understand. After that Nick turned his arm into a blue metal spike, which was the same design as the one that came from the thing that he thought was an Aparoid Ground Solider that had stabbed him in his shoulder. He something else in the those words and then he swung toward Fox whom blocked the attack with the staff.

_He is an interesting person _thought Nick. _A solider of fortune that is pure of heart, who would of thought that type of animal would exist_.

Nick took at look at his striking green eyes and he could see that there was more to this fox than he realized. That was the reason why he had to die, before he found more about himself and in the process kill the leader of this group. But, he also knew that even with a drop of his blood would kill him and right now Nick didn't care about it. The only thing that he care about was killing this leader, for he was belong quite a hassle of late. He would take out this group's leader and take out the hero pilot of Gradius system as well.

Fox could see that this Nick like thing was thinking about something and his instincts told him not to allow this thing to think any longer. So he pushed Nick forward despite the stabbing pain that he felt in his back and the sudden jolt that Fox put on Nick, caught him off guard. But he recovered from the attack and did another slashed toward the orange furred vulpine. Fox jumped out of the way of the attack, but the pain from the pervious injury had brought him down on one knee.

"Fox!" Moaned Krystal.

Fox look into her direction and shook his head. Krystal took that as a sign that he didn't want to move from where she was at, for she was safe and that was the only thing that really matter to him. Then using the staff as a brace himself, he used his free hand to check his back and felt that it was slightly wet. He brought his paw back and he saw that there was some faint stain of red on his glove. He smell it and found out that it had a slight metal small to it. With that he knew that he had broken the bandages that Krystal had done for him. He sighed at this and he knew that this was going to be yet another scare, that was he was starting to acquire of late, but that was the nice thing about having a body that was covered in fur, it would grow over the scare.

Everybody saw that Fox was done on the floor and he look like that he was exhausted from the fight, which wasn't normal for him, a fight like this wouldn't bring him to this point. Krystal knew it had to be the injury and the injury itself had to be more than a simple wound. So Krystal started to get up and Fox saw that, he once again his used his body language to tell the blue vixen to stay put. Krystal saw that and while she didn't like it, she still listen to him. He was still his leader.

"Fox, look out!" Yelled James.

Fox looked up and saw that Nick was about to smash him on his head with that spike. Fox reacted to it by raising up the staff to block the attack and once again the sound of metal hitting metal was heard through the halls.

"Die! Lylatians scum!" Nick yelled.

_Noway, not now_! Demanded Fox to himself. After that he did a surprise kick and took out Nick. He fell down on the floor and Fox got up from the floor as fast he could, he wasn't going to allow him to get back up. Fox saw him trying to get back up again and Fox slammed his tanker boot clad foot on Nick's arm, pinning it down. Nick yelped in pain from this attack and Fox didn't allow his cries of pain to stop him. Next, he pointed the open divided tip end of the staff toward Nick and charged the fire blaster power attack of this weapon.

"Who are what are you?!" Demanded Fox.

"You know what we are," answered Nick.

"Bacterian?"Asked Fox.

Nick just shook his head as his answer to Fox's question.

"Aparoid?" Asked Fox.

"'Aparoid'?" Asked James to Krystal.

"I tell you later," answered Krystal and James just nodded his head at that. After that the two blue foxes watched as Fox interrogate Nick.

Once again Nick shook his head at the vulpine's question and started to smile at the this.

With that Fox put two and two together, somehow the Aparoid and the Bacterian joined forces. "Both?" He said in a soft voice, thinking out load at what was going on. Knowing the horrors that the Aparoid did and from what the two pilots from Gradius had told him about the Bacterian, this was an unholy alliance.

"I can see that you are finally seeing what is going on, but you are late to do anything to stop it," he said.

That snapped Fox back to reality and he narrowed his green eyes at him. "What?"

"The seeds of your destruction have been sow centuries before you were born," said Nick.

Not happy with the answers that he was getting from this thing. He reached for his back and got some of his blood. After that he saw his slightly stained gloved paw with his blood. "You better start giving me some straight answers or you will see what my blood will do to you. As you know as well as I do what my blood will do to you."

"Kill me, it won't matter, kill me and you will my host as well," he said and he turned his head in the direction of James. "Do you want that to happen, my friend and break our life long friendship."

James was full with a bunch of mixed emotions toward this and the whole thing felt so surreal. He was toured between his duty to life long friendship that tugged at his very nature of what it meant to be a fox and his duty to think about the big picture of things, which was that this thing was controlling his friend, using his voice, his memories for its own reasons. That made him far more dangerous to this system as well as the people that called this system this their home.

"You aren't my friend, my friend died the day that you took him over. Do it Fox, I don't care," said James who turned away from him. He didn't want to see how he was going to die, but he knew that deep inside that it was going to be a horrible way to be killed.

The Nick-like thing was socked at this, it had thought that it pray at very nature of their friendship meant to the two of them. Then the thing turned its glare to Fox that had a look of determination on his face.

"You won't kill me, you are a noble person, I know your type, you think you are all hard, but when it comes to doing the dirty work, you can't do it," the Nick-like thing said.

Fox mentally laughed at this, if the dirty work that he was talking about was killing people face to face, then this thing was totally wrong about him, he had the stones to do that. Fox wiped the top of the staff with his blood. "You don't know me at all." He raised the staff and at that moment he thought that the staff wouldn't allow itself to be used like this, not in the act killing, the two of them had done that before, but the nature of the killing, up front with the victim in a helpless position. Much to his amazement not only did the staff allow it, but encourage it, by producing a stronger pull on him, stronger than when the staff felt that there was an upgrade near. It seem to Fox that the staff didn't like this thing either and with that out of the way. Fox took the staff and then he stabbed the staff into Nick's chest. "You forget one thing about me, that I am mercenary and we tend to do things our own way."

The thing screamed in pain as the blood from this fox had enter into its system, the one thing that he didn't want, and Fox paid no attention to its cries of pain. He instead yanked out the staff, knowing that it would cause more damage and preventing the staff from acting like a cork. He took a look at the staff and saw that the blood stained weapon. He wondered how much more blood would be spilled before all this would be over.

"Fox..." whispered Nick.

Fox kneeled down and he could see that this was the true Nick, the one that they had meet in the docking bay. "Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you," said Nick. Then he started to cough up a mixture of both blood and some type of puss. Seconds after that his life had ended. Fox knew that and closed his eyes as a sign of respect to this fallen fighter pilot. While he didn't know him like James did, but he could tell from his brief dealings with him he was a good man that didn't deserved to be killed like this.

Fox got back up from the floor and with that the bottom drop out, he finally felt the impact of fighting with an open wound for so long. He fell to his knees, dropping the staff with a load clanging sound on the floor and then he pass out.

"Fox!" Yelled James, that dropped the shield, retracted his staff, clipped the thing to his belt, and went to where he was at. He was followed by Krystal that somehow managed to get up and found out that somehow she had twisted her right ankle. Despite that she limped to where Fox was at and saw that on his back was a dark stain on it. She didn't need to unzipped his shirt to know that he had busted his bandages while in that fight, despite the fact that she had told him to take it easy. But, she knew that was the type of person he was, he wasn't going do some thing like that when he knew there was a threat to this system, he was the hero type that would rush head long into a situation without thinking about the after effects of his action. This was his greatest trait, but also his greatest failure and maybe the reason why she had feelings for him.

She checked his pulse and found out that he still had one. "Oh, Fox, why do you do things like this?"

While she doing this, James was looking over the body of his late friend and the condition that it was in. He could see that while on the surface he look as normal as a person could expect in seeing a dead body, but inside, he knew that it wasn't normal and he didn't want to be the person that would have look inside of the body. Then he realized something, that body was a bio hazard, there was a shot that it still contained active elements of Zelos, and the only way that he could eliminated that threat, was to completely incinerate Nick's body, but he still had a something to do for Nick.

Even with that on his mind, it was hard for him to allow Fox to kill Nick and while a part of him wanted Nick to be save, there was also the other part of himself that told him to accept the fact that he was gone, which he did. While he knew that, it still didn't help him deal with this and the pain that he was feeling right now. But, he still had a duty to do and that was to remove his key card, his dog tags, which he did. After that he put the two things in a pocket and then he took out his chain with the golden image of the Flying Fox, that was also the symbol of this team. He prayed to the Flying Fox for Nick's soul and allow him safe passage to the afterlife, even if he wasn't a fox, he still deserved the right to go there.

"Hey, James, can you please help," requested Krystal.

James put the chain away and turned in the direction of Krystal. He saw that she was trying to get Fox back up on his feet and while she might be strong, she wasn't strong enough to lift the dead weight of Fox. So she went to help him up.

"You know this is getting a little old," said James. "But, I have to dispose of Nick's body."

"What's in the name of Solar happen here?" Asked a hard sounding accented voice.

Both Krystal and James knew that accented voice belong to only one person, Falco. Both of them turned around and saw that they were right. "Do you want the long or the short version of it?" Asked James.

"Whatever," he said. "I just would like to know what happen."

"Just let's say, the thing that Fox shot off came back of Nick can back even more powerful, it somehow broke through the barrier that Krystal put up, sent her flying up against the wall, somehow she twisted her ankle. It then went after Fox, if it wasn't for the staff and his own personal barrier he might of well been killed. Fox was forced to kill him and..." trailed of James.

"...In the course of the fight he torn up his bandages that I made for him," said Krystal. "And the earlier injury that he suffer might of well did more damage than we first thought."

"Plus, I need to dispose of Nick's body, there is a good shot that there are still some piece of Zelos in him and the only way that I can be sure is to incinerate his body," said James.

Falco nodded his head at this and while on the surface he showed no sign of worry, for now he was in charge of the team, so he had to put up a good face for the rest of the team. But inside he was extremely worry about his life long friend and the one that had given him a shot when they went on defeating Andross, then he was given yet another shot with the team went left the team to look for better jobs. While he did, he couldn't find the same type of team sprit that he had when he was working with the Star Fox team. There was something about that fur-ball that he liked.

"All right, then, let's get him back to medical," he said. "How are you, considering."

"Me?" Asked James.

"No, the other male blue furred fox, who do you think I am talking about?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, I just don't like what I am about to do. How is Slippy?" Asked James as he pulled out Fox's blaster. He looked at the weapon and found out that it was a simple device that he was able to figure out how to use it. He adjusted the setting of the weapon to its maximum.

Falco nodded his head and he had a good idea what he was talking about. "He is doing fine, he is still working on that glob of goo, yelling out terms that I don't even have the fainted idea what they are.'

While James didn't hear it from the mouth of the raptor, he knew that Falco understood what he was about to do. So James pointed the fully charged blaster at Nick's body and fired the weapon at his body. A crimson bolt of energy hit his body and in matter of seconds it turn into nothing but vapors, completely eliminated the reminding threat of Zelos controlling anybody else on this ship. With that out of the way, James hoisted Fox's blaster and then he went to help Krystal despite her twisted ankle, to take Fox back to medical. While they were doing that, Falco's gift of keen eyesight made him take notice at a flash of golden light that came from James's neck and while seeing that wasn't out of the norm for a person to wear, it was the charm that he was wearing that got his attention, it was the team's logo, the flying fox that got his attention. He wondered how did this person, whom wasn't even born in this system get that logo, but he intended to fine that out.

* * *

**Notes: **What do you think about that? I killed off another one of the own characters early on in the story. Also the thing about the shields, its not my idea, it an idea that has been used before. A good example is Stargate, when the main villains in that series had their own personal shields, it would block bullets and Staff blasts, but when a knife or a Staff itself was toss to them while they still had the shield up, it would go through it.

Also in my pervious chapter I mention the terms celiac disease, great ocean conveyor, and the Shutdown of thermohaline circulation which caused an new ice age on Earth are real. In regard to my theory of why Fichina is an icy world, there is a theory called "Snowball Earth", which states that Earth was completely cover in ice much like Fichina, and one of the reason behind it was the fact that there was a huge supercontinent that sat on South Pole and because of that it blocked the warm ocean currents from heading there that prevented the ocean from completely icy over. In Assault the Fichina level you see Northern lights in the background, that clearly shows that they were in a polar region. In a later chapter I will go deeper into this my theory about that world and where I think it located in the Lylat System.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **The name of this chapter has nothing to do with the short story, "A Sound of Thunder" that was done by Ray Bradbury in 1952, but the natural progression of a major storm. The start of this chapter is going to be like a traditional Gradius level, destroying a ton of Bacterian ships while not being hit by them or their weapon fire.

Chapter 11 – The Distance Sound of Thunder

_How long has it been_? Wondered Wolf and he continue to navigate his way through the densely pack Meteo Asteroid Field in search of the Star Fox team. He knew that it was going to be hard to find since their ship, the _Great Fox_, was destroyed almost a year ago, but he also knew that they had the strange knack of finding a way to overcome anything no matter the odds. So them not having a ship wasn't going to stop them, they would fine a way around it.

_How long has it been, since I watch my team got shallow up by that red ball that is from the "Bacterian"? _He wondered as he piloted his Wolfen through the crowded space of Meteo. He had no clue, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, and he also wondered how they were doing inside of that thing, that he assumed was some type of ship. He also wondered what was it, he knew that it was from the Bacterian and because of that, that thing he faced with was a weapon of some type, that he never had seen before, but that was the only three things that he knew about it. He had no clue how this thing work and why did the Bacterian employ the ship-like thing, or what purpose it had.

Then his train of thought was brought to a sudden halt when reality came a calling in the form of his computer alerting him that there was an unknown hostile that was behind him and it started firing at him. But, it wasn't in the form of a normal projectiles, like lasers or plasma shots, but some thing that look like a rock.

"What the hell?!" He asked to himself as he easily avoided the rocks. Then he quickly did a loop that brought him behind the enemy craft and he quickly dispose of what his fighter's lasers, turing the strange looking alien craft into debris. "Ha! That was to easy!"

This wasn't a hassle for the seasoned Wolf and he started to wonder where did this craft came from. But, his train of thought was stopped once again when he was alerted once again by his computer for second time that there were more of these strange numerous of theses strange triangle-shape alien craft were coming his way and once again these crafts were throwing more of these rock-like projectiles at him instead of using lasers. He quickly avoided the rocks, the emery crafts and any other floating objects like the asteroids. While he was doing this he was firing his lasers at the craft and scoring a lot of hits as the Wolfen's powerful weapons ripped through the thin armor of these crafts. While he was doing this he learned a very important lesson about these ships, which was as soon as he took out of these craft two or three more would soon appear to replace it throwing out the same type of weapon, rocks.

At first the lupine pilot thought that this was a strange and dumb, but he quickly learn that it wasn't as dumb as he first thought. For, he learned that the already densely pack combat zone was on the veer of being not passable with a mix of rocks, his Wolfen, and the enemy's craft was creating a deadly soup. Wolf assumed that it would only be a matter of time before he would hit on of the craft, the rocks that they were throwing at him, one of the asteroid, or one of the craft would hit him.

What Wolf assumed would happen, happen he had hit one the craft or he would like to think that the craft had hit him. Quite frankly, the battle field was so confusing at the moment he didn't care. The craft instantly vaporize as it hit the Wolfen's shields and Wolf checked the status of his craft's shield. He learned out that while the hit didn't completely drain his shields, but it take then down by 15%, not a serious blow to the fighter, but one that he should be worry about. For he wondered how many more hits like this would he take before one of these ships or rocks would be the one that would take him out, and then he wouldn't get his shot to take out Star Fox. With that thought on his mind he found the resolve to continue this fight and not allow himself to be killed by one these things.

He nimbly move his Wolfen through the various lines of crafts and enemy fire while taking a few of them out as well. Then he thought that either this new enemy had a lot money or man power to amass all of these craft and then he saw that two of the crafts had hit each other, turing each other into a brilliant flash of red light that was quickly put out by the lack of oxygen which was one of the elements that was needed to continue a fire. Seeing that, Wolf just shook his head at that, clearly these pilots won't train all to well, because even a novice pilot would have enough skill not to run into another ship by accident. Or these things were control by remote, which would explain why there were so many of these crafts and that a problem, a bug, or an error in the programing had cause the two of them to hit each other.

_Two down, five billion more to go_ thought Wolf and he knocked out more of them, that quickly became puffs of red vapors and debris.

He was hit again and this time he found out that he got hit by one of the rocks, or what he thought was a rock, but instantly he found out that it was something else. For the thing that he thought was a rock, wasn't one at all, for it had stuck to his shield and started to slowly drain his shield. He quickly barred roll to knock the thing off and the trick worked, the object was kicked off from his fighter's shield. He once again did a quick check of his shields and found out that his shields were only drain by 3%.

_Not bad_ he mused to himself. _Maybe that trick that stupid rabbit tells Fox to do really works._

He quickly avoided more fire and ships, taking out more of the alien craft with ease, racking up more kills. Then he encountered another new type of weapon fire and this one took the form of four medium size blue energy beams that he assumed where some type of laser. He quickly avoided them as well and fired a few strafing shots that took more of the triangle shape alien craft for good measure before they bugged out and let their bigger brother take on this fighter that was destroying a good majority of them.

Then he saw the reason why these smaller craft got of the combat zone, a much bigger ship had appeared and this one took the shape of square body with a oddly shape tube-like structure in the middle of the ship. Wolf had never seen anything like this ship design, but his guts told him that this guy was going to take a couple of more shots at him before he got a chance to get a target lock from his computer and he did. He once again avoided the four laser bolts with easy and acquired a target lock on the ship. He unleashed the furry of the powerful hyper lasers onto this ship and it only caused minor damage to the ship. For only a part of energy from the hyper lasers had hit the ship itself, the other part of the lasers had hit in the tube, blasting away a piece of the armor. In doing that, he found out that there was yet another layer of protection behind the strip of armor that he had blasted off.

Once again the thing fired its quad lasers at him, but this time it added a new twist to its style of fighting, it also did its version of a barrel roll as well, telling Wolf that barrel rolling was truly an universal combat tactic that anybody or anything could use. Wolf quickly responded to this by avoiding the series of laser beams while charging his and allowing his targeting system to lock onto the armor that was in the center of the ship. His ship's computer locked onto it and he fired at the ship, a ball of charged energy hit the ship dead on. Destroying more of the armor that was in the middle of the ship. Once again, Wolf had found out that there was yet another strip of the armor that was in the middle of the ship and again the ship fired its quad lasers at him, which Wolf had easily avoided.

He once again relayed on the method that seem to be working, using the charged laser that would lock on the target by the computer to blast away the armor and he went on to destroy the last piece of armor. In doing that he found out that there was something that was like a core that was inside of this ship. In doing that he found out that the core that bare a striking resemblance to the core that was inside of the planet crusher Gorgon that had guarded Area Six Defense Zone and with that the lupine pilot recalled the moment when he heard the term Bacterian before. It was the time when he heard the generals of Andross's army talk about how they had help him design the basics for this thing for him, but allow him to add changes. He also recalled how the generals had boasted that nobody would be able to take that thing down because the only weak spot was the center, which they called the core that was protected by a series of shields and offensive attacks. But, they quickly found out that their hopes in that thing were soon dashed when Fox had destroyed the thing by taking out its offensive attacks and shields that had protected its weak core. Thinking about that he soon realizes that the only way that he could take this thing out was to shot at the core until it turn red and after that a couple of more shots would destroy it.

Once again he fired a blitz of hyper lasers at the thing and he scored another series of hits on the ship. After that he saw that the core of the ship had turned red and then he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would take the thing out. So he charged up yet another laser shot, allowed the ship's target system to lock onto the ship, he fired the charged energy shot it, the energy shot hit the ship dead in the center just the way he wanted it to, and on impact the ship's core exploded, leaving a shell of a ship left. But, it only lasted for a couple of seconds, for it also went up in a ball of red gases that was quickly put out.

After that he found out that there was no more of these alien craft around him, but while that was gone, he still was in the Meteo Asteroid Field, but at least he was out of the thick of field, for he was seeing larger gaps between the asteroids and with that he knew that he was coming at the end of the field. Then he wondered where the hell did all of this ships come from, for they were to small to be a long range craft, they had to come from a base and then he found out where it was at, for his computer had picked some up that was toward his right side. He yanked his controls to the right side and his Wolfen responded to his command by headed off in that direction. While, yes he knew that going that way was going to take him back into the Asteroid Field, but he wanted to know what this base look like.

He twisted and turned his Wolfen to avoid the asteroids that were on unpredictable vectors that changed his skills at piloting his craft. Even with the numerous of unknown paths that these asteroids were talking, the lupine pilot was able to steer his way clear of them and to his goal. He saw what his ship's computer system was picking up, a base, the same base that was found almost a year ago during the Aparoid Invasion and while then a majority of it was all metal with a tiny bit of the flesh of the Aparoid in it, this one was completely organic looking, a complete twisting of what this thing used to be. He also saw that out of the opening he saw that more of these alien triangle ships were coming out of the opening of the base and with that he knew that this was the base where these things came from, quickly restoring their ranks. Thus making all of the kills that Wolf did pointless.

Wolf growled at this. _All of my work down the drain_!

Then he saw the three headed dragon that had captured his team, there as well and the lupine bared his fangs at the sight of this thing. He saw that this was his shot to take his revenge out on this thing and maybe get a chance to save his team from the claws of Bacterian. To further help him on his revenge was the fact that the dragon look like that it was injured, parts of it wings were ripped off, scares from a pervious fight and the lupine smell the proverbially blood in the water when he saw this. For he knew that his non-evolved wolf cousins wouldn't waste a chance when they saw an injured prey animal and he would act just like they would when they saw something like this, he would take it down while it was injured or damage. He didn't know what type of term he could used with this thing.

He was about to headed toward that thing with his weapons ready to fire at the thing and then he saw to much to his horror that the dragon had grow back its damaged wing. After that the dragon creature headed toward his direction with each of its three head's mouths open up that showed that each mouths had a series of razor sharp fangs that were just like his, but only larger.

"Heading back for more?" Asked the same voice that had taunted the lupine before.

The lupine pilot said nothing to this guy's' question and only let his actions speak for him.

"Well, I see that you are, because you are coming toward us," he said. "But, unlike the last time, I spear your life so, but time time I won't be so benevolent."

Seconds after that the dragon like creature charged up one of its three heads, the white one and its powerful energy beam, the thing fired it toward Wolf's Wolfen. At first's his fighter's shields, despite their decrease power manage to contain the energy as it absorbed it power from the blast. But, at a cost, for Wolf could see by his HUD that it was draining then at an extreme rate, for the energy from the beam had took out 40% of his shields and it look like that this dragon creature wasn't given up any time soon. Wolf growled at this, he had missed the chance to kill this thing while it was at a weaken state and so he was forced to move his Wolfen out of the beam's draining influence.

He set a course on his computer that would take him out Metro and into open space, digested at himself for allow himself to be defeated again by creature that was employed by the Bacterian.

"I have a parting gift for you," said the voice again. Then the dragon fired off another one of his energy beams toward the Wolfen, hit it the back.

Then Wolf felt his Wolfen rock and roll that caused a bunch of alerts to go off, telling him a bunch of crap that the lupine pilot didn't have the time to look at them all. But, the ones that he did spend his time looking at was the status of his shields, for they were down to 30% and apart of his Wolfen's right wing was broken off, streaming out hydraulic liquid that froze the instance that it hit the icy depth of space.

"That no good Son of a Bitch, shot me in the back!"Growled Wolf.

While having a broken wing was bad, it wasn't necessity a great thing either, it just meant that the handling of his Wolfen was going to be a little harder for him, for her knew that the Wolfen's designed off the Arwing model so that meant had the durability that fighter was credited with. So, Wolf knew that he could fly on a broken wing for a long time, hell that old rabbit was able to do it, and Fox was reported to have flow his Arwing on two broken wings, if those two amateurs could do it, he most certainly be able to do it. But, now Wolf had to stop the flow of the hydraulic liquid to the damage wing and risk loosing all of the hydraulic liquid. He did that and found out that he did just in time to save enough of the liquid that would allow him to operated the undamaged wing. Next, he found out that the powerful hyper lasers, the ones that he had scored multiple hits with, were now gone, for one of the laser cannons was disable after his right wing was clipped by the energy beam.

_Just great, I got a crappy signal laser, a damage ship with little shields to protect me _thought Wolf at this. This dreadful spot for the Star Wolf leader, but the lupine had it worst before. For he had survived being shot down by Fox in the toxic skies of Venom, which expects thought was impossible to do and survived a volley of those indestructible mini spider bots that had block the path to Aparoid Queen. If he could live through those things, he would live through this.

He reach the edge of Metro again and this time he headed out of there and to void that was between this and icy world of Fichina. While his fighter was badly damage, there were a few sparks of good news out of this fight, for one he knew that the dragon creature could be injury and that meant that it could be killed. Another thing was the fact that he had found a base were this creature was hiding at and if he could reach team Star Fox in time he would be able to surprised this thing.

"Hey..." a voice was heard over the crackling sound of static. He didn't know if the static was because of his craft's condition or the condition of the transmitter on the other side of the communication line.

"Who there?" Asked a demanding Wolf.

"What...you...don't...boss," answered the voice.

Despite the comprised condition of either their transmitters, Wolf was able to recognized the voice on the other side of the communication line after he heard it for a second time, he knew that it was the commander of the Sargasso Hideout. The one that had sent out the private communication that told that Star Fox had launch an attack on his base and lucky for him he was nearby of the base to arrive, not before they had destroyed all the transfer gateways.

"I can't read you, you are breaking up," said Wolf.

He got nothing from the Sargasso Hideout commander. Second after that a static full image of the hideout's commander appeared on his display, and he saw that ape was still dress in his armor assault uniform. "Sorry, about that boss, but of late we been having something that has been interfering with our sub space channels."

Wolf just shook his head at this, clearly this guy didn't spend enough waking hours in school learning the various different location on this system and their unique features, which would of told them, the reason why they were having trouble with their sub space communications in the first place. It was the fact that they were region space that was sometimes affect by Sector Y's magnetic waves, while most of the time they were stay in the nebula and not affect the surrounding space, but once in a while there would be a magnetic waves that would be so big that it would affect the surround space. He wondered what did this guy do for him that got him to run that hideout. "We are region of space that can some time be affect by Sector Y's magnetic waves, so I not surprise by this, plus get out of that gear. You don't deserved to ware it anymore, after letting our base of operation fall into the hands of Star Fox. You are so lucky that the Cornerian government doesn't have the means to dispose of our base right now. "

"No, no, no, it not that boss," the ape commander struggled to said.

"Then what is is?" Demanded Wolf.

"There are several sub space relay stations that are reporting the same problem, nothing major, just a few drop calls and interference, and I sorry about last year, I didn't expect Fox's team to move in so fast," answered the commander.

The ape saying that he was sorry about what happen last year didn't get his attention, he heard that before many of times, but what did get his attention was the various different reports of interference from the different sub space relay stations. While he didn't understand completely what sub space was, he knew that was something that would of allow instance communication between any two points no matter the distance between the two of them and the reason it was used was because subspace signals do not degrade with distance, like radio waves did. If there was something out there that had interfered with it, even if it was minor it was something that had to do something with time itself. If that was so, then the Cornerian government of any of the other governments must of sent Star Fox to investigate it, because right now it was the only reliable thing that they had.

"Do they know where it came from?" Asked Wolf.

"They think it might of came from area around Zoness," he answered.

_Zoness, why would it be there_? Asked Wolf. There was nothing of importance on that world, Andross only conquered that world because he needed a place for more supply depots and refinery stations for his war effort that was close to Venom. The Aparoids ignored the planet completely forreasons that were only known to them, but he assumed it was because they wanted to strike at the heart of the system and that was Corneria, leave the rest of the worlds alone only to conquered them at their free time when the resistance from the Cornerians was all gone.

"Boss," said the guy again.

His voice brought Wolf out of his funk. "What?!" He growled toward him.

"What do you want to do about what is going on at Zoness?" He asked.

"First, I want to dock with your ship, do you see my fighter, it is damage, and I need it to be repaired. Second, I want you to head to Zoness as fast as you can, third when we get there, I want you to let me out on the edge of sensor range. If there is something strange going on around Zoness I can bet you 30 credits that the Star Fox team is there looking into it," said Wolf.

"Well do, boss," the ape said. "Can I ask what happen to your Wolfen and the rest of your team?"

"I ran into an asteroid and both Leon and Panther decided to ditch me," lied Wolf. He knew that if he told the truth about what happen to him, how he got his tail handed to him, not once, but twice by an alien looking creature that had took both of his team mates away from him this guy might laugh at him for allowing that to happen. He also might reconsider his position on in his enterprise and might want to leave him for good.

The Ape didn't say anything to this, but Wolf did see that he was moving his ship toward his Wolfen and after that he saw that they put his fighter in a tractor beam that slowly pull his fighter into the ship. Then his computer picked something that was on the edge of the sensor range and he wonder what it was, but he could tell that it was heading in the same area that he came from. He asked his computer to ID the craft and while they computer couldn't give him a 100% answer to his question, it told him that it there was 80% chance that it was a Cornerian personal transport. He wondered what it was doing out here, for he knew that there were only two types of Cornerian transports that took this route. One of them where ones that were being run by rival criminal enterprises that took this route because they knew that authorities didn't have the entire asteroid belt mapped and thus allowed them to slip away into the densely pack area undetected. Most of the time when he saw a rival enter into the area that he control he would either send his men or do it himself to take care of this problem. But neither him nor his men were in any type of position to do so. The other type were ones that were run by ligament people that were either employed by a transport company that was owned by fennec Phoenixes or were independent contractors that would used this route to cut their delivery times in half when they were running late. He also knew that many transport companies didn't like when their pilots did this, because of the dangers of this place, it would drive their insurance rates up, but they didn't disallow it either. For it allow them to get their deliveries on time or even earlier, they didn't care, it was more money for them.

"Be careful out there, there is a huge three headed dragon out there," muttered Wolf.

* * *

A young male tiger that was in his early 20's was at the helm of a Cornerian personal transport that was transgressing the dangerous Metro Asteroid Field. While he knew that it was region of the Lylatian system that was notorious for criminal activity and raiders, that didn't care if you were hauling valuable metals or somebody's personal belongs, which he was. All they care was the fact that you were on their tuff and because of that you would have to paid to be able to leave it with one's life. But, the young tiger didn't care about that, for he had a deadline to make if he wanted to get paid correctly, he had to take this route plus this was his first serious run that he had, after three years of doing small short distance run, he finally was able to get a long haul run and he knew what it would look like if he wasn't able to do this, it would make look like that he wasn't responsible person that could take the stress of a haul like this. If that was the case he would go back to doing small short distance run that would only give him enough money to paid his bills. That meant that he would have to take short cuts and that meant that he would have to go through the Asteroid Field despite its dangers.

He tapped a few buttons on his display that brought up a holographic RADAR map on his HUD that was giving him the various different location of the different asteroids and where the computer thought that were heading. It also show him the route that he would have to take that would take him to the quickest route through this and would take him to Corneria, which was his destination. He saw the red line and adjusted his ship until the red line that represented his path turned gold which told him that he was on the path. With that he gently increase the speed of his ship, but kept it at a safe speed that would allow him to make adjustment just in case the Asteroid Field would throw a hitch into his plan.

After that he tapped a couple of buttons on another display, which told him the time it was going to take him to get to Cornerian. He imputed the fact that he was now in the Meteo Asteroid Field, and the time changed. He know found out that he would make it on time and get the correct amount of paid for his first long haul job. Seeing that he was happy that he had made the right choice in heading into this area of space and felt sure of himself, but to much, for he still kept an eye on his RADAR just in case. He couldn't get to cocky in this line of work, because it had a funny way of keeping one in line.

Then his RADAR picked something up that was coming his way and whatever it was it was huge. It also didn't have the same appearance of a regular old asteroid that many composed of rocks or metals that most of the time would give off a magnetic signature. But, this wasn't the case with this thing, it was given off bio reading, telling him that this thing was alive.

"What?" He asked himself at what he was seeing. "There is no way that there could be anything alive in space, for it has no breathable air."

Then in seconds he saw what his RADAR had picked up, it was a huge dragon like creature that had three ophidian like heads that were looking down at his ship. It look like something that could of step out of a mythical story or something that Andross could of cook up during the Lylat Wars. "What the hell is that thing?"

"He is called Evian," answered a male voice that seem to come out of nowhere.

"Who is this?!" Demanded the young male tiger.

The only response that he got from this thing that was called "Evian" was a blast of an energy beam that quickly clipped one of his ship's wings and made him almost lose control of the ship. He try to stabilize his ship, but he found out that he couldn't do that because it was the clutches of the dragon-like creature that was slowly putting his ship behind what the tiger thought was the dragon's back. In doing that, he saw that there was another structure that look like to be a huge ball of red living tissue that was sitting on the back of this dragon and the tissue that this ship was made out was glistering in the starlight of Lylat, like there was water flowing over it and that thing was reacting toward the sight of his ship, telling the young tiger that this was indeed a living creature. It formed a tiny tear on the surface of living tissue that was just big enough for his ship to be place in, then he found out that the dragon creature put his ship inside of that other ship.

Inside of the living ship he discovered that it was made out of the same type of stuff that was on the outside of the ship, some type of living tissue that had the same strange glistering effect, the only difference between the stuff that was on the outside was the color, outside it was red, here it was black. Then the tiny hole that he pass by closed up completely, blocking out all of the starlight, turing this place all black. After that he heard the sound of something ripping through the steal haul of this ship, bending it, twisting it, until the point that whatever thing was doing this crack his ship like a tin can and ripped him out of his pilot seat like the way that a fish might feel when it was hook by a fishermen.

The next thing that he saw was a bunch of stuff that passed him by so fast that his mind couldn't make out what they were and then he found himself being slammed up against what he thought was a floor or what he thought was a floor. For, he could tell that it was also made out of the same type of black living tissue, but the only difference with this was the fact that it didn't have the strange glistering effect as the tissue that was on the other shell of this ship.

"Where I am?" He asked as he shook the effects of hitting a hard surface and the sudden transfer from dark to light, temporality blinding him from all of the sights of the world that was all around him.

"Yes, he will do," said the same voice that had yelled out the name of the dragon that had attack him.

Then he heard the sounds of metal claws hitting the metal floor and he turned around in the direction of where he thought the noise came from. He strained to see what was causing it and even with his diminish sight he could make out the familiar shape of the creatures that were coming toward him and he knew what they were, they were the spider-like shape was unmistakeable, they were Aparoids, there was no doubt in his mind, that what they were.

"No, it can't be, I thought that they were all gone," said the tiger as he tried to get away from them, but he found out that he was still a little uncoordinated after being slammed down on the floor by an unknown force, plus these version of the Aparoids move with more speed, faster than what was reported, and in a matter of seconds they had him in their clawed hands. Then they forced him to moved to an unknown direction.

Even with that he knew what about to happen to him, they were going to turn him into an Aparoid, but then he wondered why where they waiting to do it to him. He knew that they didn't wait, they would inject the virus into them as fast as they saw somebody that wasn't one of them.

* * *

Once again Leon and Panther found themselves woken up from a dreamless sleep. Like before the two of members of Star Wolf found themselves inside of a darken room and attached to a wall with some type of organic black stuff that was acting like glue. The only two good things about this was the fact that they were right side up this time and the headaches that they had earlier were gone.

"Hey, Panther," whispered Leon.

The black feline heard the high pitch annoying voice that help wake him up. He knew that there was only one person in the whole universe that had that type of voice and that was Leon, but at least it was a voice that he knew, the only thing that he knew in this whole place. "What?"

"How are you doing?"Asked Leon in the same quiet voice, but even with that his voice was still annoying as ever.

"I'm doing okay, considering," he paused and mention toward the stuff that was on his body, encasing it and kept it help up against the wall. "At least, my headache is gone, what about yours?"

"I see that the two of you are once again up," said another voice that the two of them knew all to well and that was the voice that they didn't want to hear at this moment. It was the green three eyed lizard-like man that had tortured Panther to the point that he had passed out from the pain.

At the sight of this man both members of team Star Wolf narrowed both of their eyes toward him. Panther wanted to say something to him but he recalled that last time that he spoke up against him and not waiting to go through that all over again, he kept his mouth shut, allowing Leon to do all of the talking, instead. Most of the time this was a risky decision on his part because of Leon's questionable metal status.

"What do you want?" Hissed Leon.

An evil smile went across his green face. "To show you, and give you a second chance," he answered. He paused and looked toward Panther. "And _you _will watch what will happen to you if you choice to resist us."

Then with a quick monition of his clawed finger, both of them saw that a young tiger that look like to be in his early twenties was pulled in front of all of them and they all could see that despite be considered an adult, he still had innocent look of youth still in his eyes. Because of that the young feline was frighten to depth at what was going all around him.

"_W-W-What is going on_?" He struggled to ask as he looked around the area that he was in. He could see that he wasn't alone here, there were member of the Star Wolf team, one of them was a lizard and the other one was a black feline. He didn't know their names at the moment, but if they were here, restrained, it meant that this ship belong to a powerful group.

Hearing the innocent voice, the harden hearts of both Leon and Panther had slightly chilled at that sound, they might be considered harden and ruthless criminals that had seen a fare share of life threaten battles, where they had to killed people. But, there was something about seeing a young person whom worst crime might have been beating the crap out of another person in school, be put in a situation that nobody should be put into had soften them up a little.

"Yes, what are you going to do to him?!" Demanded Panther that totally forgot about what happen to him earlier before, for he was more considered about the welfare of a follow feline than his own safely. It was a moment of weakest on the part of the cat and then he realized what he did. So he braced himself for what was about to happen to him, but it didn't happen. Seconds after he realized that the pain of electricity shooting throughout his entire body wasn't going to happen, he open up his eyes and saw that the lizard man didn't move from his spot.

"You will see," he said. After that he did another quick swipe of his claw hand and the environment that was all around him listen to his command by forming vine-like things around the young tiger, then the vine-like things quickly knocked the tiger down on the ground. The tiger got up from the floor, but only to find himself quickly wrapped his fur covered arms. He tried to struggle and somehow found a way to free himself from the vice-like grip that these things had on his body, but he found out that he made no process in the fight. To the horror of the young tiger he was being dragged across the floor toward the black organic wall and like with the vines he tried to resist the pull that these vines were putting on him, but just like before he found out that it was a loosing battle with the strength that these things had over his body. Then he found out that he was stuck up against the black wall just like Leon and Panther were. Up against the wall the young tiger found out that it was hard to breathe and he was gasping for air.

The three eyed green lizard man didn't even allowed the young tiger to think about what just had happen to him, for he made yet another gesture with his clawed hand and they all saw that a huge black mass that was made out of the same stuff that the wall was made out of appeared above the head of the tiger. Seconds after it did that the thing started to slide down the wall toward the head of the tiger and he tried in vain to get away from the thing, for he knew that this thing was going to come down on top of his head. He didn't want that thing to come on his head for he didn't know what that thing was going to happen to him when that mass had reached his head. But, he did know was that it wasn't something that he won't like.

"What are you going to do to him?" Asked Leon.

"You will see," answered the lizard man with a sinister voice, that only hinted at what was about to happen to him.

After that the black mass of organic material had reached its goal and the tiger was completely encased by the black material that formed a cocoon around his body, much like the one that was used by either moths or butterflies. While Leon and Panther couldn't see what was going on inside of that thing. But they all assumed that he was being transformed into something else, like what what happen when a caterpillar turned itself into either a butterfly or a moth. So both Leon and Panther wondered what it was going to be, their thoughts wondered from one form to another form of this lizard man, to become a part of this ship that appeared to be a living creature, or even an insect-like Aparoid in any form and that thought sent a shiver down their spines for them thought that the Star Fox team had defeated them almost a year ago.

What seem to take forever the black mass that had formed the cocoon and had surrounded the tiger started to break lose with small cracks appearing all over the mass and the cracks themselves started to get larger and larger, forming a rift on the thing, until they all meant each other. Then the thing broke and a million of tiny black pieces fell down to the floor with themselves breaking into smaller pieces that were quickly reabsorbed back into the floor. After that all three of them heard the high pitch whale of something that was not of this system and the two members of Star Wolf looked up to see what had made that noise.

They all saw it and they couldn't believe what they were seeing, they didn't want to believe it, but they had to, for it was standing there two feet away from them looking right at them, starring at them, waiting for orders. They all saw that they were looking face to face with the similar shape of an Aparoid Ground Solider, the very same type that they saw marching all over Corneria City a year ago, that cane complete with its spider like legs, claws, and blue armor-like skin.

"That not possible," said Panther, that just like Leon and Wolf had seen the destruction of the Aparoid homeworld at the hands of Star Fox. They first knew it, when the metal-like spider bots that they had distracted long enough to allow them to head for the Queen started to fall into dust and then the walls of their homeworld started to fall down around them, allowing them the right moment to escape the disintegrating planet.

"Nothing is impossible," said the lizard man.

Then the thing made a machine-like sound and this caught the attention of the lizard man. Seeing that he pointed in the direction of where he wanted that thing to go and without protest from the Ground Solider, the thing did what it was told to do.

"Good," he said at the prompt obeying of the Aparoid Ground Solider. Then the lizard man then turned back in the direction of the two member of Star Wolf and when he saw the two Lylatians, and evil smile went across his face. "Did you just see what happen to that tiger man? If not, I can repeat the process again if you didn't see it for the first time."

Both of them nodded their heads in agreement to what they had just saw and neither of them knew if he was bluffing about the fact that he might have another Lylatian beside them lock up on this ship somewhere. If he did, they didn't want to see this again, once was good enough for them.

"Now, my fellow lizard, I will ask again, will you help me?" He asked. "I will not ask again."

Leon looked a the black cat and looked back at the lizard man, knowing that they both were now become symbols, paths that he could take. One of them, Panther represent, the only thing that he could considered a family and now much Wolf discounted that fact about them, he couldn't help but notice that when the chips were down he help him out, even if he said that he was only doing it because he didn't have anybody else to replace him. The one, the lizard man, represent in his mind complete coldest heartless in regards to this former Cornerian free will. No, he wasn't going to join him, he saw what he did to poor young tiger, turn him into an Aparoid, stripping him of his own unique personality, and maybe even stealing his soul. At least when he had tortured people before he killed them, they were still their own person and died with that, he didn't steal their own unique personality or their soul, the only thing that he took away from them was their lives.

"After what you did, no way, in Solar I am going to join you. At least when I torture and kill people they are their own person, not some drone in a soulless army, I would rather die than be apart of this," said Leon that seem to have gain his sanity back for a brief moment

_That the same with me as well, there is noway I'm not going to became something like that, I would also rather die_ thought Panther.

"That can be arranged," the man said.

_What? How is he doing that?_ Asked Panther.

"I'm telepathic a gift that was given to me when I allied myself with the Bacterian and one that you would have received if you have chose to join me," answered the man.

Hearing that, Panther thoughts drifted to the only other telepath that he might of know about, and that was the beautifully blue furred vixen that had caught his eye when he first saw her in the news about a new team member that was joining Fox McCloud's team. In came on the heals of the team's official announcement that Peppy Hare the old rabbit was a founding member of his team was retiring from active flying for the team, but would still be active with team, serving their advisor and navigator. She went only as Krystal. Yes, that was her name and she was rumored to be a telepath, but Fox deny it, but there was one thing that he couldn't deny was the fact of her beauty. Plus her exotic sounding accent only added to her appeal.

Reading his mind, the lizard man saw the image of the blue furred vixen and seconds after he saw the image of the woman fox he let out a hissed at what he saw come from the mind of the feline, proving to Leon that he was indeed a reptile. He was token back at what he saw, for he knew it only meant one thing, there were still foxes that were alive in the universe.

"Vulpines, here?!" He asked socked at what he just saw come from the mind of the black feline.

"Yes," answered Leon, that was surprise that he didn't know this.

The man didn't say anything to Leon's questions. "Noway, it cannot be, I thought that they were all gone."

Both Leon and Panther didn't understand his reaction toward it. Vulpine, also known as foxes were extremely common around here and so where other members of the Canidae family of mammals. In fact one might think that they were the most common form of life in this system.

"No, they aren't" said Panther. "They are all over the place."

The man back off from this. _No this isn't good at all _he said to himself. Then he review the image that he got from the black feline and took a better look at what he got from him. He took a closure look at the blue fox and he could see that she was a vixen, with that he knew that he was looking at the face of a Cerinian, a race that he had thought had recently died out a couple of years ago when their planet simply just disappeared. Then he look at the other one, this one was a male and instead of being blue, he was covered in orange fur. The thing that had struck him were his pronounced eyes, they were green, and he didn't know if it was the color of his eyes or the look of determination that was in them, but they seem to have the power to piece a person right down to their soul, which made him a dangerous foe.

Then he found himself all alone in the night. "_Leave now, you are not welcome here. For if you tread any further, he will bring your downfall_," yelled out a woman voice from the blackness. After that he was presented with a vision of his Zelos fleet being destroyed over the orbit of Corneria and then he saw Evian being killed by a combination of weapon fire that came from the Vic Viper, the Arwings, and other lone fighter that he had never seen before.

_No_ he mentally yelled at what he was seeing and as soon as he saw these images they were gone, replace with the images of what he thought was a woman that was dress in white flowing robe

"_Yes, that will happen if you don't leave, for the blue vixen and the orange vulpine will bring you down_," said the woman.

Then then the image of the woman in white was replace by what he was currently seeing all around him. He quickly regain his composer, for he didn't want to show these Lylatian any sign of weakest. While he didn't like the fact that a mammal was speaking at him out of turn, it didn't matter right now for him. For he was more worry about two things, one that foxes were alive and were doing quite well in this part of the universe. Two the images that he had received from a mysterious female voice that had shown him the destruction of his fleet and Evian at the hands of what look like to be an ally force. So he knew that he had to talk to his mater about this and see what they had to say about this and so he left the room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Leon.

"I have no clue, when he mention that he was a telepath, I thought about that little cut vixen that was rumored to be a telepath that is on McCloud's team and then he went all nuts, asking me about foxes, thinking that they were all dead," answered Panther still a little stunned by the fact that he thought that they were all dead.

"I thought that he said vulpine," said Leon.

"Vulpine is another name for foxes," answered Panther.

"Oh," said Leon.

* * *

The lizard man had to get out there was fast as he could and be by himself, which would allow him to think about what was going on here. For he had found a lot of stuff that was going around here. One of them was the fact that he had found out that foxes were alive and doing quite well in this part of the universe, one of them was a female Cerinian. That the orange color one was predicted to be the one that would bring him down in space that was around Corneria.

_What's the matter_, _Dr. Venom_? Asked the voice that Venom knew was his master.

_It seems that we have a hitch in our plan, it seems that this place is populated by foxes_ answered Venom.

_ Yes, we know and we are working on the problem_ said the voice.

_ How_? He asked.

_ Just let say that one of the legendary foxes that calls this place home has been infected with our virus and it will only be a matter of time before he will join us _said the voice.

Venom, the former Director General of the Space Science Agency and the developer of the Vic Viper, just nodded his head at that. But he wondered how did they manage to do this. Considering the fact that even the smallest drop of blood that came from a fox would cause even the biggest form of Bacterian to be killed.

_Don't worry about how we got into them, it was a noble suicide on their part_ said the voice. _Before they know it, they will be apart of us with the immunity toward any vulpine's blood .But there is something else that is troubling you._

_ Yes, there, I saw an image of a somebody dress in a white robe that warm me not to come any further to Corneria_ said Venom. _Or I would be killed by the blue vixen and the orange vulpine. Who is she?_

Unknown to Dr. Venom this was the image of the person that had unified all of the Lylatians despite their difference into one force to repeal the Bacterian and if Venom saw her image in his mind it meant that she still had descendants in this region of space. If that was so, then the guardian that was on Corneria would be even harder to dispose of than the voice first thought of. Now, it wondered should he tell Venom who this person was and what she meant for this system, even if it knew that Venom was going to be kill anyway. It also wondered if her descendants were that blue vixen and the orange vulpine that Venom had seen in his visions and were they same the ones that he had seen when he acquired the knowledge about this system when he enlisted the help of Andrew Oikonny.

Then the voice made the choice to tell Venom who she was and what she meant to this system, but not the part about the guardian that was on Corneria or his feelings about the two foxes.

_As I said before, be careful of the foxes especially those two _said the voice.

Venom nodded his head at that. _I will and you will be please to know that the lost base is know an organic base ready to be use_.

_ Good, now it is time to attack Corneria_ said the voice.

**Notes: **If you want to know who is Dr. Venom is and how he related in the Gradius series, while he come from the Nemesis series which is a spin off from the Gradius series, he also appears in the opening of Gradius Rebirth on the Wii. A majority of these games were on the Game Boy systems. According to the games he was the main antagonist of those games. Also if you are wondering why I am putting these chapters up so fast, while a good majority of them were written in long hand format, but over the course of the putting them on text some of the plot was changed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: **The lyrics are from a Muse song of their latest CD The Resistance, it is track 10 and when I first heard it, it had an epic sound to it and when I first heard it, I felt like that it was soundtrack from a video game.

Chapter 12 A Second False of Lighting

"_Rise above the crowds,_

_And wade through toxic clouds,_

_Breach the outer sphere,_

_The edge of all our fears,_

_Rest with you,_

_We are counting on you,_

_It's up to you_

_Spread our codes to the stars,_

_You must rescue us all,_

_Spread our codes to the stars,_

_You must rescue us all,_

_Tell us, tell us you final wish_

_Now we know you can never return,_

_Tell us, tell us you final wish_

_We will tell it to the world." _

"Exogenesis: Symphony Part II(Cross Pollination)" -Muse

Falco, Krystal, and James had made their way to the medical bay area of the ship with Fox in tow, that was still out cold, but still breathing.

Krystal and James put the vulpine leader down on his stomach on one of the beds. Krystal took at look at his back and she saw that he was once again bleeding from his wound. She took a clean tissue and started to bloated the area to stop the blood, to check to see if it was really blood, she had no clue why she did that, something had told her to do that. She found out that whatever had told her to do that was wise because she found out that somehow his red blood had turned black in the short period of time between the flight and then getting here.

"What?!" She asked. She was socked at what she saw there, while she wasn't totally familiar with Fox's biology, she knew that having black blood coming out of an open wound wasn't a good thing.

"What's up, Krystal?" Asked Falco whom walked closer to the blue fox and saw the black stained tissue.

"Whoa, what kind of shit is that?!" Demanded an equally curious and stunned Falco. "Did that stuff come out of Fox?"

Krystal was still token back at Falco's colorful language, but over the past year she had grown used to it and learn what his used of slang words meant. So she knew what he was talking about. "Yes, to your second question, and I don't know 'What kind of shit' this is. All I know is that it come from his wound."

"Take his shirt off," ordered Falco. "I want to see where he got hit."

Krystal did that. At first he took off his vest, despite the fact that he was on his stomach and then she went for his shirt. She manage to fine a way to unzip it despite fighting the force of gravity, Fox's dead weight, and the lack of her strength. After that she took his orange furred arm out of his shirt, being careful not to cause more damage to the injury then there was. With that out of the way, she moved his shirt as much as she could without ripping it and allowed Falco to view whatever was on his back at the sametime she did. What they saw on his back caused the two of them to drop their jaws at what they saw.

They saw that the injury that he got early on, had gotten a lot worst for their leader, Fox, the wound look like it got infected by something that was acting like a bacteria, but it was like no bacteria that they had seen before as it was black. The blackness of this thing was spreading outward turning his skin and the fur that was attached to it black as well.

Falco was dumbstruck by this and couldn't fine any snappy or harsh comment at this that he was famous for. So he looked toward James that was also looking at this thing as well.

"Have you seen something like this before?" Asked Falco.

James leaned closer to the injury and started to look at it a little more. He racked his brain to see if there was anything that he was thought about in school about the Bacterian, read about in his free time, or heard about that could help him out with this. He knew that it was important for all of them and so he didn't want to fail them on this part.

"Take your time," said Krystal.

That made James smile a little, she seen to be a good hearted person that wouldn't judge anybody, and he could tell that she had feeling for the orange furred vulpine leader.

"'_Take your time_?' That the one thing we don't have right now, whatever that thing is it could be killing Fox," yelled Falco.

"I'm sorry," said James.

He looked back at the injury and the blackness that was slowly staining him that color as well. At that moment he saw the thing grow a little bigger and take a more aggressive stance toward him. With that he knew what they were dealing with it, it was an assimilation virus that the Bacterian use to get themselves further into the enemy, but he had never seen one that was black like this one was. It seem that the Bacterian had once again adapted a weapon to different means, something that they were known to do.

"I know what that is," said James.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Falco.

"Its an assimilation virus, the Bacterian used it to get further into their enemies that prove to be resist to a frontal assault," said James. "I've seen, nor read about one that was black, it most of the time red or blue. It look like that the Bacterian had once again adapted one of their weapons for their means, which they are known to do."

"Is there a cure?" Asked Krystal.

"Maybe, it all depends on the person that has been infected by it," answered James.

"What the hell do you mean?" Demanded Falco.

James ignored his demanding nature and focus on the task at hand, that was to tell them what they were seeing at this moment. "What, I mean, is that I've heard about people getting this thing and fighting it off. There are some times when a person getting it, and not living through it, or they get it, live through it, but become a part of the Bacterian. As I said before, it all depends on the person."

"Fox is strong," said Krystal.

Falco just crossed his arms across his chest and did a grunting sound. He knew all to well that she was telling the truth about his friend and his leader, he was a strong individual, he had to be with all of the stuff had gone through in his life that nobody should of gone through. If there was anybody that could live through this it was him, hell this guy had stood face to face with Andross in all of his different forms and took him down, not once, but twice, save Sauria from destroying the Lylat System, and recently defeated the Aparoid Queen despite her attempts to use images of people that they once knew, but with his help of course.

"Let's hope he is," said James. "And from the things that I've recently heard about him from you guys, he is an amazing person. Plus, Krystal, I need your staff, I have to disinfect it, just in case there are still an active trace of that Bacterian still on it. I also suggest that you tell Slippy, to burn his own piece of Zelos, just in case it only playing dead."

"I will do so," started Falco and he figure out that Zelos was the name that these people assigned to this thing. "Why do you need to do it? Can't one of us do it?" Asked a suspicious Falco.

"Because, right now I am the only one that isn't, one, currently busy, and two, is a sure bet of not getting infected with this thing," answered James. Then he pointed to Nick's blood that had now sainted the collar of his flight suit and his blue fur. "For, you recall I had some of that blood get sprayed on me after Fox blasted the thing right off of Nick's neck and you saw how fast that sucker came back. If I was infected by that thing, you would know it."

Falco just rolled his eyes at this, he didn't this. He didn't the fact that this guy wanted Krystal's Staff, the only weapon that seem to be effective against this Bacterian thing.

"Okay, then," said Krystal and after that she handed over her staff to James. While she was doing that, Falco was watching the two of them with his sharp avian eyes, just in case James wanted to try something funny. "Take care of it."

"I will. I know what it means to you," said James and after that he left the room, and while most of the time when an object get an organic matter that has been contained with Bacterian, it was destroyed by fire, but he knew that he couldn't do that with Krystal's Staff, for it was to important to her.

After Falco saw that James was gone, he knew that it was time for him to talk safely about his feelings about James and what he had brought to the Lylat System. "Do you trust him?"

"What dose that mean? Yes, I do trust him and that not because he is a fellow Cerinian, but because I don't sense any type of deception from him. He wants this thing gone as much as I we do," answered Krystal.

Falco just folded his feathery arms across his chest. "I still don't trust him."

* * *

The smell of an earthly sense was the first thing to alert the vulpine that he wasn't on his temporality ship and then it was his hearing that had alerted him that it was smell of rain. The next thing that hit him was his sense of touch as the cold wet rain drops hit him on his exposed fur, matting it down and with that he open up his jade eyes to see that he was viewing the cloudily sky up side down, that was also moving up and down. This was all of the final clues that he needed to tell him that he was no longer on his ship, that he was on some planet. But, where he had no clue and so rolled his body over to see if he could get a better view of his surroundings. At first he found out that he was on the back of creature that had a red hide and it was flapping its huge wings as it cut through the stormy skies of this world, that was like so many worlds that he had been on, cover with lush forests that themselves had covered a varied landscape. None of this would help him out in the task of telling him what this world was. For he had seen so many worlds in his travels that look like this, that it could be any of them or it could be a world that he had no clue what its name was.

"Ah, I see that you are awake," said a scratchy voice, that he recognized as the voice that belong to Kite, a member of the dinosaur tribe that was known as the Cloud Runners. He was a friend to Krystal and one of his many allies that he had gain while he was on Suaria, one of the few members of that tribe that didn't seem to have some type of racism with the Earth Walker tribe like so many of other member of his tribe did, especially the Queen. He had learn his name from Krystal when they talk about many of the friends that they had acquired while on that world and how they wondered if they were still alive after the attack from the Aparoids. With that he knew that he was once back on Suaria, but was real or was it yet again another one those vision things that the Wrap Stone talk about earlier. Despite that he was happy to see that Kite was still alive after he heard the news that his tribe had suffered greatly in the Aparoid Invasion of their homeworld.

"Yes, I am," said Fox as he shook off the sense of confusion that was around him. "I am glad to see that you are still around, Kite. How is your Queen? Why I am here and where are you taking me?" Once again he notice that he was speaking his more mature sounding voice, not the youthful one that he had when he visited this world almost three years ago. He already knew that they had suffered heavy losses when the Aparoids had decided to attack their world, but he didn't know the whole story about their tribe. He didn't have enough time to head back to Cloud Runner Fortress to see how much damage was done to their home. It didn't help him either when Tricky came jumping out of nowhere and almost crush him to death, unaware of how much weight he had put on over the past year that the two of them last seen each other. But, he did help him and Krystal get back to their Arwings after they had forgot where they had landed them.

He adjusted himself so that he sitting down at the base of Kite's neck and reach on his back to see if Krystal's Staff was there. He found out that it was gone and he quickly panicked at this, for without Krystal's Staff he had no weapon to defend himself. Then he found out that he had his blaster with him and then he noticed that his Reflector was with him as well. With that Fox could see that he wasn't dress the way that he was dress when he first landed on to this world almost three years ago, which he knew simply known as Dinosaur Planet, but later on, after doing so researching on the world, he found out that it had a name and that name was Sauria. He could see that he was currently dress with his regular clothes that included his bulletproof vest. Seeing this he didn't understand why he was seeing this, for the last time that he had found himself in a vision that had him on Sauria he was dress the way he was when he first landed there.

Kite also notice the change of his voice as well and the way that he presented the voice as well and Cloud Runner could see that the vulpine had grown up since the last time that two of them meet. "Thank you, Fox, and she is doing okay, but she lost two of her children in the attack of our world by the creatures that you called 'Aparoids'. With your third question, I don't know why, but I am taking you to the Krazoa Palace. Also will they be coming back?" Answered/asked Kite.

Hearing that Fox put his head in his gloved paw and shook his head in response to this grave news . When he heard the news that Queen Cloud Runner lost two of her five sons he was first at sadden this news and then he was angry at himself for not be fast enough to save them. Then his anger changed from to himself to that of the Cloud Runners themselves, he knew that they were a pride full tribe, that didn't like to intermix with other tribes, but he also knew that they had access to the Krazoa and their protective powers that could of kept them safe from danger like a majority of the tribes did.

"No, they won't be coming back, I saw their destruction first hand. Why, why I am being brought to the Krazoa Palace," said Fox, that knew that he had just lie to the Cloud Runner, because he knew that they were back and maybe even worst before, but he knew that had to do, to reassure this dinosaur that their planet was safe from another attack. He didn't want him to worry about that, because according to what both James and Nick said about the Bacterian, that they attack heavy populated worlds of human-like sentient life forms. While the residents of Sauria where sentient life forms, they won't human looking ones, those he assumed that they would be safe from harm.

"When the Krazoa ask for something we do not ask why, we do," answered Kite.

Fox just nodded his head at that and while he understood the reason why many of the dinosaurs of this world had so much relevance toward them and treated them like they were gods. Because of their masterly of their internal life force energy that could can perform a number of different tasks such as controlling physical objects, the manipulating other outside energies, and masterly of the classic four elements of such as earth, wind, fire, and water. But, in his research about them, he found out that it was done via two things. One of them was enlightenment that they gained in their years of deep meditation, that anybody could achieve if they had the time and the other one was through technology, that while it was light years ahead of anything that was in Lylat, but it was still technology. It would be like if he found himself on a stone age type world with his Arwing, his blaster, his Reflector, and Krystal's staff they would think of him as a god, much like the dinosaurs here thought as Krazoa as Gods.

"We are here," said Kite.

Fox look through the steady rain that was coming from the clouds that the Cloud Runner was right, they had made it to the entrance of the Krazoa Palace, a huge cathedral-like structure with multiple tiered towers that were made out of white clad mabel like stone that had the appearance that it was just build yesterday, despite the fact that it was claimed that it was build over a thousand years ago. There was no sign of weathering to it as was the norm for any artificially created building in a natural environment. In front of the entrance was a platform that look like that it was either made out of wood or a stone that was given the appearance of wood, he never really figure what they were made out. He also could see that there wasn't as many dinosaurs around here like the last time he came to this place. He only guess that it was because the

Kite touched down on the platform and folded his wings up much like akin to how the non evolved avians would do back on either Fortuna or Corneria. Fox took that as a clue that it was time for him to dismount the Cloud Runner and he did. Once again he found out that while it was pouring rain, the platform that he was standing on, was as dry as ever with no sign that it was exposed to numerous hours of pushing rain fall that Suaria was famous for, that without the proper weathering proof protection would rot away the platform in a matter of weeks. Another clear sign that the Krazoa won't Gods as the dinosaurs thought that they were, but an extremely technology advance race much like he was.

"Here," said Kite as he pull something out of his pouch that was around his neck that he toss toward Fox.

Fox caught it and saw that it was a golden key.

"That's the key to Krazoa Palace doors, we had to lock them after the Aparoids attacks us and ever since then, we kept them locked just in case somebody else wants to continue where General Scales left off," said Kite.

"Thank you, Kite," said Fox that started to head to huge stone doors. It was ashamed that because of him, the dinosaurs had to change some of their ways to make sure that Suaria Crises wouldn't happen again.

"Oh, one thing, King Tricky's offer still stands, you and Krystal are welcome here to have as you would put it, 'you honeymoon' here, whatever that made be," said Kite.

The mere mention of Krystal, him, and honeymoon in the same statement caused Fox to blush a little. "Oh,..yeah,...thanks for telling me that," he staggered with.

"Not a problem, but I suggest that you don't kept the Krazoa waiting, they maybe immortal, but their patience isn't," said Kite. After that red and yellow Cloud Walker open up his huge skin clad wings, waited for the right amount of wind currents that would support his body and when they hit his body he took off into the stormy skies of this world.

Fox followed the ally Cloud Walker as far as his vulpine eye sight would allow him until he lost track of him. Then he continue onto the huge stone doors of the Palace as he walked toward them he noticed that a yellow pool of energy that had a fancy gate sitting on top of the pool that was off to his right side and seeing that he knew what that was. It was the spot that the Wrap Stone had first wrapped him to, after he had completed Test of Combat, when he returned the his first Krazoa Spirt, which was actually the second one, to the Palace.

Seeing that brought back memories of how he found out that Tricky didn't come to him when he was wrapped here by the Wrap Stone and he brought up a wave of worry about him, because he was responsible for the young prince. He was only relived after the Wrap Stone told him that he couldn't wrap dinosaurs and that brought two emotions up for him. One, he was relived that he was safe and happy that Tricky, whom at that short time that they had with each other was starting to become annoying, wouldn't come with him, but that feeling of joy was dashed when Tricky told him that while he wasn't with him, he still could hear his spoken word in a style that reflected his young age at that time. But, he wasn't here to catch up with old memories, he was to meet up with the mysterious Krazoa and so he walked up the two huge stone doors.

He saw that they were indeed locked with a huge golden lock that had the same strange Saurian glyphs written on it that he had seen before on some of the ancient ruins that were on Titania, Aquas, and Venom. The vulpine wondered what was written on it. He could only guess that it had to do something with the various tests in which the ones that were "Pure of Heart" could only take or a warring that if one disrupted the Krazoa Sprits that it would break up the world, literally and threaten the rest of the Lylat System. He place the golden key that was given to him by Kite and turn it on the right. He heard the clicking of the gears that was behind this door that told him that Kite did give him the right key. After that the huge doors open up for him with a rumble of stone being moved. He waited until the door produced a space that was big enough for the fox to walk through and when it did he walked through the portal.

Inside of the palace he found out that it was still the same as he left, full with stone that was now color brown and lit by an artificial light source that he couldn't fine. Once again memories of this place flooded his mind and allowed him to easy navigated this building, taking the right paths and avoiding the wrong ones. While he was jogging down the halls he found out that all of the puzzles and fire traps that he had to face three years ago where all gone. Fox could only assumed that this was because the Krazoa Sprints were back in their proper places and the planet was once again safe, so thus these defenses won't need. He made his way to a huge open room that had a blue pool of energy that was that was in the center of the room, that was covered by the same highly decorated metal gate that he saw on the yellow pool of energy that was outside of the Krazoa Palace that stood on to of the pool. Fox knew that blue meant that it was a incoming wrap that would be a one way trip and so the vulpine stood on top of the metal gate and as soon as he did he felt the thing charged up. In a matter of seconds his entire body was engulf of blue energy that transferred his body and everything that was on his body to another place on Suaria.

Instantly Fox was transported to a Krazoa Shrine and it only took Fox a couple of seconds to shake off the nauseating feelings of the wrap. No matter how many times he had gone through that process, it never got easy for him, of he would always feel like he had a hangover after a night of hard drinking.

Then he found out that he was standing in a Krazoa Shrine, the most holy place on Sauria and he wondered why did the Krazoa wanted to meet him in this place of all things. He knew that the Krazoa were out in the planet keeping the world together and that they only came to this place when they felt danger.

"Hello," he said. His voice echo throughout the halls of this place. It seems that this place was devoid of any type of life and it felt a little eire for him.

Quickly he heard the sound of wind and his ears twitched at the slight sound. His head instantly turned in the direction of where he thought the noise had came from and the only thing that he found was the empty halls of this building. But, his sense awareness had been piped and he quickly surveyed his surroundings to see if there was in fact a person or a thing in here with him.

Once again he heard the a noise and this time it was on the other side of him. He fought the urge to look that way and went in the other direction. Then he saw what had caused all of the atmospheric sounds that were all around him and played a little trick on him as well, it was the glowing squid-like form of a Krazoa Spirt. He knew the form all to well, he had carry and release five of them from his body.

_Welcome back_ it said to him and it seem that thing was speaking to him telepathically, the same way that Krystal would do to him from time to time. _I see that you are still observant as you are the day that we first meet._

"Why I am here?" He asked out loud.

The Krazoa Spirt had noticed that Fox's voice had changed from the last time that it had meet him. It had sounded like it was a more mature one that was a calmer and more professional sounding, a perfect voice for a person that was a leader, not the adolescent one that he had before.

_The storm that we fear has hit_ the Sprit said to him.

_The Bacterian or the Aparoids_ thought Fox.

_ The Bacterian, and I can see that you have heard of them before_ the Sprit said._ Aparoids, where the ones that attack this world a year ago? _

Fox knew that he didn't say that out load and that he had thought that. So he decided that it was better and faster to have think about things to it rather than speak it. _Yes, I have, I have encountered a group of people that call their homeworld Gradius and have been fighting a 2,000 year old war with them. What do you know of them_? _Yes, the Aparoids where the ones that attack here a year ago. _He thought

_That we have fought them a long time ago, when the worlds that you know as Venom, Aquas, and Titania had advanced civilizations that were on pare with yours and we nearly lost the fight_, it said to him.

With that he felt a sharp pain in his gut, as if a person had stab him with a knife and then pull the thing out. He fell to his knees, holding the are where he thought the pain was coming from.

"What the hell?!" He screamed out loud.

_Like you are,_ the Sprit said.

_ What?!_ Asked Fox before another round of pain racked his entire body, causing him to go down on all fours.

The Sprit knew what had happen to him earlier in the day and how a blue claw thing that had the appearance of what he called an Aparoid Ground Solider had stabbed him in the back. That in the process of doing that it had killed itself and set off a chain reaction that had destroyed a ship. It also knew that Fox was able to see the Zelos thing that was on the neck of the person that he called Nick Viper and this only confirmed what the Sprit already knew about the vulpine race in general, that they had changed their themselves to be a living weapon against them. The Spirt had thought that over the many millennium that somehow the vulpine race had lost the means to be that weapon, but seeing Fox and his two encounters with things that were connected to the Bacterian that they didn't completely lose it, but it seem that it was weaken over the millennium.

_I know what is happening to you_ the thing said.

_W-W-What is it_? Fox struggled to ask.

_You have been infected by a Bacterian assimilation virus, but this version is side stepping your own immunity toward it_ the Sprit answered.

_ What_? He asked, despite the fact that he assumed that wasn't a good thing and the word "Assimilation" sent a chill down his spine. That word reminded him of the Aparoids and that made his concluded that he was either becoming an Aparoid or something that was combination between the Aparoids and the Bacterian, something that he hated so much. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen, he had so many people that were counting on him at this moment.

_Yes_ the Sprit said. _And no_.

Another jolt of pain went through his body, he grinned his teeth at this and he found out that the majority of the pain that he felt was coming from his right arm. He used his teeth to ripped of his glove and to his horror he saw that his arm was turing into the claw of an Aparoid.

_No, no, no, no, _he said to himself. _I will not allow this to happen to me._

_ Yes, you will_ said another voice and it sounded like his own voice. _Take a moment to think about it, all of that power and immortality_ the voice said. _Never dying, always being reborn, better than the last time_ it continue on with. _Stronger, better, what more can you ask for._

Then Fox saw another version of himself appeared out nowhere, the only different between this one and himself was the fact that this version was dress all in black, but somehow maintain the same color scheme that he had. His duplicate went down on his knees to get a better look at him and Fox could see that the duplication was the same up to his facial features right up to his green piecing eyes.

"Think about it, like what our Father said, 'Trust our instincts'" his double said, mocking his father. "And what do they tell you?"

Fox knew that this double was right about that, but it forget about the other part of the quote, "_Never give up_" and because of that he knew that this was just an image that the virus was using in an attempt to subdue him.

"They tell me, to never give up," said Fox sternly as he felt those words give him strength. For it was a motto that he had live his entire life by.

His double just scoffed at that. "How quaint, but the cold hard fact, Fox, is that sometimes one has to give up, and accept one faith. You have live quiet a full life, did things that most people would only dream about, or play games whom plots are similar to your life, but now its time to give up." After that his double patted him on his back, in a mocking way.

Fox quickly cringed his back away from his double, he didn't want that thing touching him and he was in no mood for this. Once again Fox felt his body be rocked full with pain.

"Birth is painful, my friend," the double aid as he got up. He saw that Fox was down on the floor, curled up in a ball while he was cringing in pain. The double saw this and knew that this was the process that all living things went through when they resisted the power of the assimilation virus.

"So is death," Fox shot back with.

The double just shook his head at what Fox said to it, for it had heard this all before from other living things that try and failed to resist this virus. The thing stopped and formed an evil grin on it face. "I've heard that before to, from other people that were stronger than you are, they at first resisted our pull, but in end became a part of us as like you will soon be. After that you will help us take over this system."

_No way in hell will I allow that to happen_ Fox vow to himself and he didn't care of this double heard that or not. It didn't matter to him right now, all that matter to him was to fight this virus off no matter what. He didn't want to become apart of the Bacterian even if they did offer him immortality.

* * *

Krystal and Falco were looking over Fox's unconscious body knowing that he was fighting a battle with himself, the toughest type of battle that anybody could face. Because the opposition was the one that knew you all to well, it knew all of the moves that one could think off to defeat oneself and would be able to counter them with moves that one would use as well.

"I wish that we can at least do something for him." said Krystal.

"I know, I don't like this feeling of being totally helpless here. As much as I don't like this James MacCloud person, but he seem to have more knowledge about this Bacterian thing than we do. So if he says let this thing take its course, we let it take its course," said Falco, who was clearly unnerved by this course of action that he was taking. For, he was the type of person that would take action in any type of situation rather than sit back and wait for something to happen.

The door hissed open and it was the person that Falco was talking about, James MacCloud, he had open up the door. They all saw that he had Krystal's Staff in his hand and was returning it after he had disinfected the thing, to make sure that blood that came from Nick's body would be able to infect anybody else on this ship. He did that by pouring something that was like beach on the three tips of the staff.

"Here you go," said James as he handed her Staff back.

Krystal took her Staff back and reduced the size of the Staff that allowed her to clip it on her belt. "Thank you."

"Not, a problem, I told you that I would take care of your Staff," said James.

Seeing this, Falco took his chance to vent on James about what just had happen and started to move toward the blue furred fox. Krystal didn't need too probe deeply into the mind of the avian pilot to know what he was feeling and what he was about to do to James. She knew that it wasn't his fault that this happen to Fox, but it didn't matter in regards to Falco, for he was a stranger in this part of the universe, despite the fact that he was from a race that he knew about, and this automatically put a target on his back.

"Falco don't-" pleaded Krystal.

The blue feather avian didn't even paid any attention to the blue vixen's words, he was bound to let this stranger in this system have a piece of his mind no matter what.

"Yo!" He said in a harsh voice.

James looked in the direction of Falco and he could see that his eyes, despite their blue color, were burring red with rage. James had guessed that his rage was direction toward him and it could in part of what was going on with Fox. Even if this wasn't his fault, it still didn't matter to avian and so James got himself ready for a lashing at the hands of this anamorphic avian.

"Yes," he said in casual, but calm voice, knowing that it would only grow Falco's anger toward him even more. "We need to talk, right here, right now, about all of this shit that is going on right now!" He demanded.

_And so it starts_ thought James. "Like what?"

"'Like what'? Like what going on with Fox and what happen to the Cornerian cruiser, the _Castlo_," answered Falco.

_ "_So what? You are blaming me for all of this?" Asked James.

The direct nature of James took Falco off a little, but he quickly recovered from it. "In other word, yes. I'm blaming you for all of this. It all started when you and your friend show up in that piece of junk of a fighter that you call a Vic Viper. It will go away when you go away."

_Jeez, this guy really saying that_? Thought James. "First, the Vic Viper isn't a piece of junk, it has saved the planet Gradius and her planets numerous of time. Second, me simply leaving isn't going to solve the problem, for the Bacterian is here and it not going away, just because I left. It here and it going to stay here no matter what, the only way that it is going way is when we defeat the thing. Third, if we are going to play the blame game, then I blame you for what happen to Nick, my friend, and you know what friendship means to a fox." 

This was the final straw, he wasn't the person that had stab Krystal's Staff into Nick's body, nor was he the person that had told Fox to do that. "What!? You little-," started Falco.

"FALCO!" Yelled Krystal.

It was out of the norm for her to scream out like this and because of that the blue feathered avian turned around to see what had caused to cry out loud. "What is it?"

"Knock if off, the two of you, it not anybody fault that this happen, it might of well happen without James being here, and I think it is a blessing, that we have somebody here, that has some knowledge about this thing. Think about it, Falco, what if this happen to me, you, Peppy, or even Slippy, and we didn't have James advise us what this thing is, what would Fox do?" Asked Krystal. "Plus, this guy lost a friend, cut this guy some slack as you people would say."

This made the ace pilot of the Star Fox team stop dead in his tracks, he knew that while Fox would get upset about this if this happen to anybody else, but he would never jump down the throat of anybody, he would kept his cool and let his head do some thinking for him instead of his heart, unlike himself, he did the opposite. "He would get upset about it, but he would allow the person to speak, just in case they might know more about it."

"That's right," she said as she rubbed the top of his head.

"_I will never give into you_," muttered Fox.

"What?" Asked Falco. "Who is he talking to?"

"I don't know," answered Krystal.

"Warning, warning, warning, unknown craft approaching," said R.O.B.'s voice.

"_Now what_" muttered Falco. This was something that he didn't want or need at this time, but he had to suck it up and deal with it like a good leader would do.

"Okay, Krystal, you stay here, to kept an eye out on Fox, James I'm going to need you out there and maybe I can see how good you _really _are," commanded Falco.

Krystal nodded her head at that and while she wanted to go out in space to help the two of them. She also knew that there had to be somebody here just in case Fox woke up. James also nodded his head at Falco's orders, despite the fact that he wasn't his commanding officer.

"I would like that as well for the same reasons," said James.

Falco just ignored James remark and went for his own version of a wrist communicator. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he needed everybody that could fly a craft, no what skill level that they had and that included Slippy and the other one, that young tigress scout pilot. Doing a quick shake of his head, he knew that this was going to be bad idea, but he had to do this, so he tapped on the device, he still couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Slippy here, what's up Fox?" He asked.

"Slip, its me, Falco," said Falco.

"Hey, Falco, where's Fox. I've heard the alarm," said Slippy.

"I'll explain on the way, get into your Arwing and get yourself prep, we got an uninvited guest. Falco out," said Falco.

* * *

Wolf stood with his hands across his chest looking out the windows of his carrier, looking at the red dwarf star that they called Solar as it warmed the worlds of Zoness and Aquas. Looking at these three stellar objects and they made him think back about the Lylat Wars and how two of these objects had what Andross called "Bio Weapons" on them, Vulcain, and Baccoon. He wondered how did Andross managed to create these things so fast, did the "Bacterian", the very same thing that he had claimed had help him design the Gorgon that was meant to defend the area that was around Venom that was simply called Area Six, help him create those things as well. The thought did cross the lupine's mind while he was fighting that three headed dragon earlier in the day, that only once, but twice beat him. The only other living thing that did that, was Fox McCloud, during the Lylat War and while he hated him for that, there was one good thing about him, was the fact that he was acting on his own account and not under the control of some nebulous group.

"Lord O'Donnell," said a voice that snapped him out of his train of thought.

Wolf turned around and saw that it was one of his numerous lackeys that was dress in a typical uniform that marked him as one of his underlings. "What?!" He growled toward him.

His sudden outburst caught the unnamed underling off guard and that was the way that he like it. He didn't want any of his underlings to get to comfortable around him and think of his as a father-like figure, for that would interfere with how they would run his business.

"What is it or are you going to stand around all day long! If you are going to do, you are wasting my time." Ordered Wolf, that was starting to turn away from this guy and back to the view of Solar.

"I...was...about to tell...you, that your Wolfen is ready for," stammered the lackey.

That caught the attention of the leader of Star Wolf, for it was what he wanted to hear. "Good, I can that you are good for something," said Wolf and after that he walked away from the window, leaving the sight of Solar to burn without his eyes looking at it.

He pulled out a small communicator that was tuck away in his shirt and tapped it. In doing that he had open up a private channel between him and the commander of this carrier. While he knew that a good majority of the apes here were loyal to him, but despite that he knew that still couldn't completely trust them either.

"What is it boss?" Asked the commander.

"My Wolfen is ready and I want to take your carrier just outside the sensor range of any Cornerian ship," said Wolf.

"Will do," said the commander.

"Good," said Wolf and after that he tapped the thing again to end the transmission that was between the two of them. Then the lupine jogged down the halls of this carrier that lead him to the docking bay where he knew his Wolfen was located at. After what seem to be seconds, the leader of Star Wolf found himself in the docking bay looking at his Wolfen. He saw that these guys did repair his fighter, they fix the broken wing and they even went the extra mile, they had painted it in the same paint scheme as well. Possibly, hiding their welding and electric job from his eyes.

Then the wolf jumped into his fighter and landed perfectly into his chair. Tapped a few buttons that were on his holographic HUD that turned on his fighter's engines that were telling him that they were all green. Next he check on his shields, found out that they were back up to 100%, after that he check on the weapons and he found out that his hypers lasers were back in the fight. Wolf nodded his head at this and knew that his Wolfen was ready for another round of action. Now the only thing that he had to do was wait until this carrier would hit the distance that would kept them out of the range of any Cornerian ship that he knew would be out there.

* * *

In a matter of ten minutes Falco, James, Slippy, and Mainia had made their way outside of the cruiser and into the void of inky blackness of space with their own unique fighters. While Falco wasn't worry about James, he could figure that he had enough training and experience with the craft that he could hold his own. The story was different with Slippy, while he did have enough training and experience with the Arwing to get a clear for flying the machine, he still had a real knack of getting himself into trouble that would require Fox to stop whatever he was doing and help the frog. So that meant for Falco that he would have to kept his avian eyes on him and that went the same for Mainia as well. While she did have flight experience, but she had very little experience in flying the combat version of the Arwing, even if there was very little difference in controlling them when compared to the scout version of the fighter. She managed to clear the cruiser and line up with the rest of the other fighters to complete a diamond shape formation.

"Is everybody alright?" Asked Falco.

"I'll be fine," said James.

"I'll doing okay, considering," said Slippy that was told about what has happen to Fox while he was looking at the piece of goo. He found out that Fox had to kill the other Vic Viper pilot and after that Fox had fell ill from the fight. Slippy was upset about this, because he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice that Falco had left the room.

"Yes, I know, but he had to do that and Fox would want us to continue and take on whatever is out there waiting for us," said Falco. _That was so lame_ he said to himself only.

"Okay," said Slippy weakly.

_God this guy is such a basket case and wonder how Fox deals with him all of the time_ thought Falco at Slippy's voice that sounded like it was about to cry. "Hey, Mainia, how are you?" Asked Falco.

"Doing all right," answered Mainia, that was still getting used to the quarks that were in this Arwing and her own joy that she was going on a mission with the leandengary Star Fox team.

"Reminder what I told you about the weapon's controls," said Falco.

Mainia looked at the right joystick and she could see that there were three buttons on it. "Yes, the yellow one is for the hyper lasers, the white one is fur the smart bombs, and the blue one is for charging the lasers. I'm I right?"

"Yup," answered the avian. "Just reminder to use the targeting computer on board, oh yes, don't try to ding the Arwing either, its Krystal's."

"I will tried to reminder that," said Mainia.

Falco just shook his head at this, for he didn't like hearing this, but what could he do right now, he didn't have much options right now. So he was using what he had right now. Shaking that thought off from his mind he turned his head forward. "R.O.B., what's the location of that enemy?"

"It should be coming into visual range," said R.O.B.

Everybody struggled to see anything through their glass canopies of their own fighters to see if they could see what the robot had seen. None of them saw it and they at first thought that their robotic guide had make a mistake.

"Are you sure?" Asked Mainia.

"He doesn't make mistake, but..." Falco's voice trailed off and he realized that there might be a shot that Slippy somehow screwed up with the conversion process. "Hey, Slip, are you sure you hooked up ROB the right way?"

"Yes, I did, I mean this cruiser is older than the _Great Fox_, but the OS of two ships are basically the same. Plus ROB has backward compatibly to him as well," answered Slippy.

Falco just rolled his eyes at this, he hated when Slippy started to get all technical with him. "You know a simple yes or no would of work for me and the rest of the team."

"Hey, I understood what he said," quipped Mainia.

"Falco, I think I found it," declared Slippy.

"Where?" Demanded the avian pilot.

James tapped a couple of buttons on his display to confirm it and his computer did for him, he found that he was right, but he saw something else that he didn't like. "Shit! It right about us."

Everybody looked up and they saw the shape of something that had a moth-like appearance to it. Before anybody could say it, the thing open fire at them, but firing a red energy beam at them and without an order from Falco they all broke their formation before the energy beam hit them all.

"Whoa, that was close one," said Slippy. "Hey, James thanks. The sensors on that craft are sensitive."

"Not a problem, and you are welcome," said James.

"Come about, I want to see what this thing look likes," said Falco.

After that all four of them brought their fighters around and came face to face with the enemy. When they did they saw that it was a purple moth-like thing that was flapping its wings, flashing all various colors of reds and yellows. With that both Falco and Slippy knew what they were looking at, it was the Aparoid or something that was similar to the moth that they face on Fortuna almost a year ago, that Fox had destroyed, but this time it was different from the last meeting that they had with the thing. The first thing that they notice that was different from that version was the face that this version was bigger and second it had two heads.

"That's can not be..." stammered Falco at what he was looking at.

Slippy knew what he was trying to spit out, they were looking at another version of an Aparoid moth and it seem that it was better version of that creature. "I'm on it," said Slippy that was slipping into his job for the team and that was to do a shield analyst on the thing and he found out that Falco was right, it was an Aparoid moth, but only half of it was Aparoid, the other half was made out something else.

"Falco, if you thought that thing was an Aparoid moth, it is," said Slippy.

"Just great," mocked Falco.

"But, there something different about it," said Slippy.

"What?! What is it?" Asked a demanding Falco.

"I don't know, I can't seem to figure it out," said Slippy.

James heard this and he was running his own independent scan on the thing as well. He had found out that this thing had elements of a glass-like and organic substance called that they called "Mystery", for that was the only that they had for that substance. With that he knew what the other half of this thing was and why Slippy was having a hard time trying to figure out, for it was Bacterian. "Hey, I think I know what the other part of that thing is."

"Spit it out!" Ordered Falco.

"It's Bacterian," answered James.

As soon as the blue fox said that the orbs that was on the Aparoid moth-like thing had turn from purple to blue and the thing once again fire at them with another energy beam. Once again all of the four pilots avoided the shots.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes," said James.

"This isn't good," whimpered Slippy.

The thing quickly unleashed another shot of energy toward them and they all avoided the shot. Then the thing dashed toward them quickly covering the ground before any of them could get a shot off, forcing the pilots to react in a defensively toward the shot to kept from getting hit by the thing. To make matters worst the thing tried to eat one of them by bringing its open mouth toward one of the pilots which happen to be Slippy.

"Slippy watch out!" Ordered Falco.

"Huh," he said puzzled by what his avian teammate said to him. Then in a matter of seconds he saw it, a huge metallic head had appeared in his window and which he was trained not to panic in situations like this, he did. He froze up and started to scream in fear as the thing grew larger in the window, showing the frog all of the monstrous details, including its rows of metal fags.

Then out of the blue the head was rocked with an explosion that ripped the head off the neck and allowed the frog to break the icy grip of fear, just long enough for him to boost out of the vector of the head. He looked around and saw that it was James's Vic Viper that had saved him from becoming that thing's dinner.

"Hey, thanks, I thought that I was going to be lunch," he said. Then he saw that there were four things that were trailing his fighter and he thought that they were enemies that had locked onto his ship.

"Hey, James, you got several things following you," said Slippy.

James knew what he was talking about, his options that the frog had mistaken as enemies craft and he could see why. "No need to worry, they are my options, they are a weapon pod that will mimic my every move and my fire."

James did his own version of a summersault and the options follow his fighter, just like he said they would. "You, see."

Slippy nodded his head at that and thought that was a great idea that his people had thought of this.

"Hey, Slip-up, get that shield analyzed!" Demanded Falco. "I don't want to be spinning my wheels here."

"Will do," he said as he moved his Arwing as fast as he could back to the safely of the group. As he was doing that James return to group as well with his four options trailing behind him.

"Hey, James, you got something following you," said Falco.

James just smile at this. "Nope, they are my options, like I was telling Slippy, these thing will mimic my moves and my fire."

Falco liked that idea, but didn't show it.

"Hey, I got the thing's shield analyzed, bring it up for you all," the frog voice said.

Everybody saw it and they all saw that James's act of destroying the thing's head token about a quarter of the shield.

"Hey, it seems that our little new blue fur-ball had the right idea," said Falco.

James just rolled his eyes at this, he had heard that before and he knew that it was a term that was used in the cause of banter between two people that were at a level that the two could trust each other.

"So let focus our firepower on its head," said Falco. That started to target the other head of this Aparoid/Bacterian thing. "And take this thing down!"

"No wait," said James and Slippy at the same time.

"WHAT?" Scoffed Falco.

"Look!" Yelled Slippy.

The avian pilot moved his eyes away from his target computer's screen and looked through the glass window of his Arwing. He saw what the frog had seen, the moth had grown its destroyed head back.

A long narrow strip of sliver of liquid metal had appeared at the stump of the destroyed head and slowly morphed into another head that took the form of the good head. After that the newly formed head open up it metal mouth and displayed its huge metal teeth.

"Hey! That's not fare!" Complained Falco.

Then the avian pilot looked at the status of the thing's shields and he notice that it was all the way back to one hundred percent. "What?"

"Hey, Falco, look we need to take out the cores, the blue orbs that are on the wings if we want to take it out," said James. "Like this."

Then the blue fox pushed on his joystick and his Vic Viper took the lead with his options in front of his fighter. He locked onto the top right core and open up a volley of his lasers.

He watched as did the rest of the team did, that the blue core that he had targeted was slowly changing color to purple and then to red. With a few more shots from the pilot the red core exploded and the small blast of energy caused the thing to cry out in pain as it closed its wing in a defensive measure trying to protect the rest of the part of its body.

James saw that and stopped firing as soon as he saw that, not before a couple of his shot had bounced off the reflected metal, going into a bunch of unpredicted directions.

"You see," said James.

Falco just groaned at this, his pride had once again took a hit and what made the matter worst was it was coming from a person that was to be under him. But, he hated to admit it, but this blue fox was right, taking out the core had did the trick that taking out the head didn't do, it took out a portion of the thing's shield and it look like that the shield was staying down, just like they all wanted.

Before Falco could give the order to focus on the remanding cores, the thing open up both of its heads and fire a twin shot of orange energy at all of them, Like before all four pilots avoided the attacks from this thing and quickly return a volley of their lasers at the thing in the direction of the two exposed cores, ripping into the armor that was around the core and the core itself.

"This look familiar," mused Falco, as he recalled what they did when they first encounter a creature that was like this a year ago on Fortuna. They ripped through the creature's delicate wings until there was nothing left, but a skeleton and then the thing changed its form and its attacks. Just what happen them, happen again, the thing spread its wings and moved then to point in the direction of all of the fighters. After that the tips of the wings glowed red and James knew hat that meant, homing lasers.

"Look out! Homing lasers!" Yelled James.

Before, Falco could say anything, two long red beams of energy were fired at them and they quickly avoid the shots. The thing fired another round of the lasers and like before they had to avoid that series of shots, Everybody, expect James avoided the shot, he got nicked on his right side and blasted a small piece of his fighter's wing.

"Ouch!" Yelled James.

"What happen?" Asked Falco.

"Oh, I got lazy, and because of that, I got a piece of my right wing blow off," answered James.

Falco did a little laugh at James's misfortune, he felt like saying to him, "I told you so" and that he wasn't all that. That just like the rest of the universe, he could make mistakes while flying. But his moment of gloating was gone when he got hit as well by the same attack, but unlike what happen to James, that only suffered a some damage, his shields absorbed all of the energy from the attack. Leaving his ship intact, but knocked his Arwing's shields down to 75%.

_Karma my ass! _Thought Falco.

"Hey, Falco what do you called that move?" Asked Slippy, laughing a little at him.

"Can it!" Snarled the raptor. "Or I'll stop cover your ass!"

This caused the frog to shut up and turn his attention back to the battle. He saw that the combination of the Arwing's hyper lasers and the Vic Viper's lasers were doing a considerable amount of damage to this Aparoid/Bacterian thing. He knew that if they kept up their attacks they would defeat this thing.

* * *

Krystal was looking at Fox and while she couldn't see it, she knew that he was suffering at the hands of this virus, but she knew that he was also fighting it as well, for she knew that he was a fighter. She wished that there was something that she could do for him at this moment that could help him in the fight. It was so hard for her to see a strong and wish leader be knocked down like this.

She rubbed the back of his ears, knowing from her own personal experience that she like this when either her mother or her father did that to her. Since he was also a vulpine just like she was guessed he would like it as well.

She heard him signed at that and she also noticed that the blackest that was on his back that was stretched out like a system of rivers that branched out from the main line, had stopped its marched forward on his back. Krystal took this as a sign that he was fighting back and that he was starting to get the upper hand in this fight.

"Kept it up, Fox, kept it up and don't give up. Never give up, go over, go under, go around, or through. _But _never give up," she whispered into his ears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: **I am sorry about not making a note about the term Shinning in two chapters ago, but that is the Japanese term for Fox's Reflector in the Super Smash Brother series.

Chapter 13 – A More Deafen Sound of Thunder

"_Even one small lie can become a huge liability_." - Anonymous. 

"_Kept it up, Fox, kept it up and don't give up. Never give up, go over, go under, go around, or through. But _never_ give up_," said a voice.

A voice that Fox recognized as Krystal and somehow the sound of her accented voice give him even more strength to get up from his knees. Then he took a swing at the dark double of himself with the partial transformed arm and his double quickly reacted from the attack. But, Fox knew that would happen, but that wasn't the point of the attack and the point was that he wasn't done with the fight.

"Oh, I see," mocked the dark version of himself. "You aren't ready to give up, but you soon will be." The dark version of himself morphed his own left arm into a blue metal claw.

Seeing that, Fox wasn't afraid of his new trick and the dark version of himself saw that in his green eyes. He could see that they were full furry of determination that he was famous for. But, the dark version of himself wouldn't back down either from this fight and to him it was just a show that Fox was putting on, nothing more. He knew that the lighter side had nothing left and that this was just a pale attempt on his part to kept him off. It wasn't going to work.

Fox said nothing at his double, he let his body language do the talking and they were screaming at his dark version of himself. It was saying to that version of himself that he wasn't going to roll over and allow this thing whatever it was to take control of himself.

But, Fox, kept his cool, he knew that while he was angry at the thing, but he also knew that acting on pure emotions without thinking it through was a bad thing, because one would lose all of their personal composure that they had developed over the various years. But, he didn't know if the dark version of himself had the same type of personal composure that he had, but he figure that it might, since it was him.

"Die!" It yelled.

After that the dark version of himself leaped up in the air and with that Fox knew that this version of himself had acted on it's emotions, not thinking about what might happen. So Fox used this partial transformed arm to blocked the attack from the dark version and the sound of the metal hitting each other was heard in the Krazoa Shrine. With his speed that he was gifted with, did a sweep kick, that knocked his double down on the floor.

But, Fox, didn't rest on his laurels for he quickly moved to kept his double on the floor and it was a good thing for him. For his double got up from the floor and before he could get his footing, Fox kneed his double in the face. Knocking out a few of his teeth and once again putting his double on the floor, possibly with a broken nose as well. Fox took the shot and got on his back. He used his non-transformed hand to twist his double's normal arm behind his back and used his body weight to kept that version of himself down on the floor. He made be just like him, but even he couldn't get up from the weight of his own body.

"Yield!" Commanded Fox. He didn't want to kill his double, because he had no idea what would happen to him if he did that, but he guess that it wouldn't be a good thing.

"Never, kill me," his double said.

As much as Fox wanted to do this, and if this did happen to him a couple of years ago, it might of well done that. But, he was older and because of that he had a better understanding of stuff, so he also knew that there was always two sides to everybody. A good side and a bad side, it was up to the individual to balance themselves between the two parts of a person and not be completely consumed by either side.

"No, I can't, you are a part of me," started Fox.

This made his dark side smile at him.

"...and while I hate to admit it, but you are also apart of me," ended Fox. "So, I can't just 'kill you' as much as I would like to. We just have to get used to each other, the sooner the better."

With that, Fox saw that his dark double started to yelled out in pain while he vanished into a dark mist that evaporated into the environment and with nobody on the ground to support his weight, Fox quickly adjusted his legs so that he wouldn't hit the floor. After that he felt another stab of pain went through his body and this caused him to double down in response to the surge of pain. While he felt the pain, he also notice that his arm that was partially transformed paw had turned back to his normal paw compete with all of the fur and claws that he knew all to well. It seem to him that somehow he fought the virus and won over the thing.

He got up and turned around to see where the Krazoa Spirt had went, for doing the course of the fight he lost track of the disembody life form had went. He saw that the sprit had somehow disappeared and seeing that Fox knew that meant only one thing, he had past this Spirit's test. Which, meant that the thing was going to enter into his body like it did five pervious times. Before he could react to it and get himself ready for the sudden jolt of energy that would lift him up from the ground, the Spirt had enter into his body. While he had gone through this five times before, he never got used to the sudden jot of jolt of another thing entering his body with so much mystic force that had made his body be lifted up into the air.

While the past five times he had gone through this, the Spirt would settled down and allow him to do things on his own, which included him doing a chest pump in joy at what he just achieved. With the only sign that he had one of these things in his body was the fact that his jade color eyes would turn into violet color ones and he found out that was a sign of his moral alignment, for people that had eye color that was purple was a sign of a person that had a kind heart that had committed themselves to fighting what they thought was evil.

But unlike the pervious five times, the Spirt wasn't setting down like he expect it to do, it was staying active, forming a telepathic link between their two minds. In doing that, Fox knew that it was somehow sharing its information with him, the only way that it knew how and it was starting to tell him all of the stuff that was involved with the Bacterian, what it had to with the Lylat system, and why it hated foxes.

At first, Fox saw nothing had changed, he was still looking at the inside of a Krazoa Shrine and then seconds after that it started to flicker like that of a fluorescent lamp that was reaching the end of its lifespan. The quick and sudden assault on his eyesight caused him to close his eyes to stop the disorientation effect. Even in the blackness of looking at the inside of his eye lids couldn't stop the flickering effect that he was experiencing, but it somehow stop the disorientation effect. Then it was gone and Fox open up his eyes to see what type of world he was in.

He found out that he was no longer in the Krazoa Shrine but in the blackness of space that came complete with numerous of stars that might of well have names to them, but of right now he had no clue what their names where and in all intend purposes where unknown to him. Then he saw two stars that he knew all to well, which where the yellow star that he knew as Lylat and the other smaller red one that he knew as Solar. With that he knew what he was looking at and that was his home system, the Lylat System, that came complete with all of the ten worlds that he knew all to well. But then he notice that something was different about this version of the Lylat System and that was the way that the worlds of Venom, Aquas, and Titania look like it.

For example, Venom didn't have a greenish fog that surrounded the world, but had a blue tint to it with a mixture of white puffy clouds, much akin to the way that Corneria look like and that made him wondered what happen to this world that turn a completely inhabitable world to a barren world that was full of death, destruction, smog, and vast green, acidic ocean kills off any attempt at life. Then he saw it, a twisted organic sphere that contained long tentacles that look like that they were breathing came out of the blackness of space heading into the direction of the world that he knew as Venom and while he had never seen anything like this before, his gut told him that this might be an organic fortress from the Bacterian that both James and Nick mentioned earlier. The site of this thing disgusted him and only wanted him to defeated the Bacterian even more, he didn't want this thing to turn any more worlds into this twist sphere of organic creature, but that was nothing to compare to what he was about to see this thing do to this world. For he saw as the thing got closer to Venom a huge dragon of flames appeared out of the organic twist mass and with a swipe of its burring claw he saw that the once vast blue oceans of this world turn into green acidic ocean that it was now. This caused Fox to bare his fangs at the sight of this and while he knew that it was something that had already happen, he still didn't lessen his emotions of disgust of what he was seeing was the first steps in the complete destruction of a planet's biosphere and then he saw that the flame dragon wasn't done with this world for with another swipe of its claw he saw that it started a massive series of geographic events that included a massive mantle plume that rose through the crust and cracked it. The result of this was a huge series of volcanoes that pumped out series of toxic gases that slowly but steady blocked out the light from the twin stars of Lylat and Solar, killing any type of life that some how managed to fine a way to survived the first wave of environmental assault that this thing unleashed on this world. Then he saw a huge black cloud completely cover the space that around Venom that started to head to world that he knew as Macbeth. Even with the black cloud blocking the view of Venom he could that inside of the cloud that Venom was turned from a rocky world to one of those organic fortress that was complete with long tentacles that were whipping around in the void of space. He also saw that most of the barren rough cliffs and chasms that were now round, smooth and cover all in a red skin, that had the same color as the Zelos thing that was on Nick's neck. That the mountain like structures that were on this world that had chasms that could have been dry out river beds were once again a host of a flowing liquid, but this time it wasn't blue life giving water, but a red liquid that had the same constantly of water, but Fox knew that was no water that was safe to drink.

Then on the other side of the black cloud he saw a series of four dart shape fighters came streaking across the other side of the Lylat System and while he didn't recognized the fighters he could see that whomever was behind the glass cockpits of these fighters were skilled pilots as they destroyed the numerous fighters that came out of the black cloud. Those fighters he did recognized as ones that belong to the Bacterian as the very same ones that he fought with as well and it seem that the Bacterian didn't change the design of their fighters.

After they had destroyed the fighters that were guarding the entrance to the black cloud, they headed into the black cloud and like before he could see that this group of fighters was moving despite the increasing number of enemy units that seem pose to stop them in their mission to save this system from this threat. Through teamwork the small group of fighters blasted their way past the last time of defense that this thing, which was an organic wall that had three blue orbs, that Fox knew that they where cores. Then all four of them headed pass that and face the final boss of all of this mess, the dragon that was made out fire. With a combine effort of all of the four fighters they shot the thing in the mouth and destroyed the fire dragon that seem to melt away into flames as well as the black cloud that had covered the entire battle. After that the organic fortress that it was inside broke away into a series of rocks that found themselves around the gravity wells that caused by the worlds that Fox knew as Corneria and Fichina.

_So that what created Meteo_ thought Fox at what he just happen. The scientists have speculated that it was Lylat's "ninth planet" were dead wrong about its creation, but he knew that they would never believe him if they told him this. But his moment of joy was quickly replace when he saw that damage that was caused by the Bacterian's organic fortress didn't go away, while the organic nature of the base was gone when the flame dragon was destroyed, but the damage that was done by its present on that world was permeant. The once breathable air that this world used to have was replace by the practically unbreathable air for anybody and the vast blue ocean that could of supported a vast marine ecosystem, was gone, replace by a vast green, acidic ocean that he had came to know all to well.

_So that what happen to Venom, it's biosphere and its ecosystem was destroyed by the Bacterian_ thought Fox at what he just witness. While they did save the world that he knew as Macbeth, and the other two inhabited worlds of Aquas and Titania, but at the cost of the world of Venom.

Then he saw the four unknown alien fighter tear open a rift in space that Fox thought was similar to the type of rift that was create by the Beltino Orbital Gate whenever it would transport various of different ships throughout the Lylat System. Just like that gate's rift it had transported these fighters to another sector of space that Fox's assumed was where these fighters came from and as his vision continue he saw that these fighters headed toward another blue orb of a world that look like it was another Corneria. In seeing this, Fox assumed that what all inhabitable worlds look like from a far, a blue jewel in the blackness of space, like the mysteriously oasis in the middle of dessert.

The vision continue and he saw that all four of the fighters set down on a landing pad that was contained in a city that was ringed by buildings that were had numerous of levels, that reached toward the sky of this world that was mixed with white puffy clouds and a blue sky, much akin to the buildings that were in Corneria City. Then he saw that pilots of these alien fighters come out of their fighters and he saw that they were blue foxes much like James and Krystal. Seeing that he knew where he was at, he was on Cerinia, before it suffered a catastrophe that might of destroyed the entire planet and murdered the entire population of that world, before they meet up with James, they thought that it was the entire race that was killed.

Before he could used to seeing what Cerinia looked like, which was a mixture of rural and cityscape, his view of the world changed. He was now in some type of lab with a yet another blue fox that was dress up like a stereotypical lab technician that was with a physical form that Fox assumed was a Krazoa, but the physical form of the Krazoa look like that it was inside a heavy armor suit that resemble the physical body of a corporal being, complete with, two legs, two arms that had hands that had five fingers, and head that came complete with a mouth, and two blue glowing eyes. The vulpine wondered what was this all about, was this some kind of encounter suit that contained the energy form of the Krazoa so that they wouldn't be blow away. Or was it just there for show, to force the Cerinians to see the Krazoa as they want them to see them, or was it the only way that they could interact with them.

"_Yes, that will do_," said the voice from the blue fox. While the voice that came from the blue fox was Cornerian, the mouth movements did not match up with the words that he was hearing from the fox. Again, Fox assumed that this was because the Krazoa Spirt that was inside of him was doing the translation for him, so that he would be able to know what they were speaking about.

"_Good," _said another voice that he could only guessed came from the being that was inside of the suit. He couldn't tell if the thing was speaking of not, because the machine-like face didn't move while it was speaking. "_Finally we can fix our mistake and not let another worlds, and future civilizations suffer because of it_."

Then Fox looked toward the screen and while Fox couldn't understand the text that was written, for he assumed that it was in Cerinian, on the various screens, but he somehow knew what written there, he assumed that because of the Krazoa Sprit that was inside of his body, telling him was what was written there. He knew from the help of the Krazoa Spirt that they were changing their genetic code that would prevent the Bacterian from assimilation them and if anything that was related to them it would kill them in a matter of seconds, much in the same fashion that Fox had seen on the _Castlo._ He found out why they did this for two reasons, one as a means to protect/prevent the thingfrom taking a foothold in this system like it did in the Lylat System before they sent out a fighter group to killed the two organic fortresses, and just in case the emotions that it feed on, greed, appeared in them, which it did. But, unlike the pervious time the thing couldn't get a foothold here and this the threat was over for them. The other reason was a means to launch a counteroffensive against the Bacterian and which allowed them to defeat the thing in the skies over Venom.

After that, his version switched on him again, this time he was looking at Cerinia from space and saw various different type of cruisers that were heading off in various different directions. One of them was picked out of the group as it reached the fourth planet from Lylat and Fox knew that was his homeworld, or the wold that he adopted as his home, Corneria. He didn't need to be told what had happen, Krystal's and James's race had colonized his homeworld, which would explain why the two of them shared a common gene and why it also appeared in other types of foxes as well, they all were came from this group of Cerinians that had colonized this world. He saw how they at first ran up against the other races that had called this place home in the form of the lizards and the avians of different type, until they all had a common enemy whom name was forgotten over time that united all of the races, until now.

Fox had heard this story before about how a common foe that came out of the depths of space threaten their exist in this system and how it made it arrive known by blocking out the two stars of their system. When Fox was a young kit he had always wonder what this foe was and did some research into the story. He had read some theories about it, that the dark foe was only a metaphor for the time of civil wars that was between the different spices that called this place home, that the common enemy was the damage that was being caused to world because of all of the infighting and it was that, not an outside force, that forced them become a united world. But, now he knew what this common foe was, it was the Bacterian, not the environmental damage that was being caused by the numerous civil wars. He saw found out that during this time, many of the blue Cerinians fox, were starting to lose their trademarked blue fur as they started to explain their range on Corneria's different terrain and adapt to it. They started to turn into the current forms of the foxes, the red foxes, which he was, the desert foxes or the Fennec foxes, and the pure white foxes that were the arctic foxes, but they still kept to their kind.

Fox's assumption was proven correct when he saw that his view of the Lylat System had change again, this time he was in Meteo, and he knew that those rocks came from the exploded organic base that had corrupted Venom's environment in the Bacterian's first assault on this system. For in there he saw another Bacterian Core Ship that was masking its appearance as one of the rocks moving through the field and it stop at a huge asteroid that Fox assumed was the size as two city blocks, it was hard for him to judge size here. The Core Ship brought out a huge multi segmented arm out of its body and swung at the giant asteroid, knocking it out of it stable orbit, and putting it line for Titania.

The Bacterian Core Ship must of hit the giant asteroid hard, for it was moving an incredible speed, so fast that the progressive agrarian society didn't have time to either prevent the asteroid from hitting that world or the time to evacuated the world either. Fox watched in horror as the huge asteroid hit the world causing a huge plump of superheated rock and gas rise up from the surface of Titania as the part of the asteroid and the surface of Titania melted under the heat. This in cause called a black cloud of smoke to cover the entire world in a matter of seconds, killing off the plant live that evenly caused almost all of the animal live that called that place home to die due to lack of food. Once again, he saw a group of fighters that he recognized, they were the ones that the Cerinians had used before, but they seem to gone under modification since the last time that he had seen them attack any thing to deal with the Bacterian. Like before, these fighters killed the Core ship and save the Lylat System yet again, but like before they lost yet another inhabitable world to them, because of the asteroid strike, the Titania was no longer a fertile world, but a desert world full with red dust and massive ion storms that turn the once blue world into a red world.

Like before, these fighters return back to their homeworld, but unlike the pervious time Fox saw this, he saw that they had headed back to Corneria, and inside one of these fighters, was the image of a white arctic vixen that was dress all in white, seeing that Fox knew who that vixen was, it was Inari, a legendary figure that was said to the one person that had unified all of the races against the Bacterian. A figure that Fox knew was hailed as a goddess by some of his own kind and one that Fox thought was a myth, but now seeing that she might be real, he had second thoughts about his assumption about her. Then they saw that there were building a statue of her that was made out of stone that was all white, very much the same stone that the Krazoa Palace was made out of, it had her looking toward the skies holding a weapon that look like Krystal's staff. Under her image there was a text that was written on it, that look like that it was inscribed with Cerinian and like before Fox had no clue what it was saying, but deep inside he knew that it was a warring about the Bacterian. That if the statue of her was destroyed in any means that it would allow the Bacterian to freely come to this world.

After that images he found that after destroying Titania, the Bacterian either give up or were waiting for the right moment to attack this system again, because of this, peace seem to full the Lylat System and allow many of the races, who were still allies to each other, to go back to their own affairs and while that was going on the now wildly varied group that was now be collected called vulpine was staring to interbreed with the other spices, including the other mammals, the avians, and the reptiles, spreading their genetic code among other Cornerian races. Seeing that, Fox thought about Falco, did he have the same gene that he had, which could mean that he could have the power to operated Krystal's or James's staff, be able to have his own Reflector, or maybe have the same type of immunity toward the Bacterian like he did.

But, his train of thought was stopped when he was transported to another place and time. Unlike the pervious view, he knew what he was looking at, a planet that he knew all well, the frozen world of Fichina, the fifth planet away from Lylat and a world that had seen it far share of battles in the past. Then he was brought down onto the surface of this world and he saw the icy snow covered terrain was no different from the last time that he had seen this world. While he was on this world, he could see his breathe while he was breathing, he couldn't feel the cold like he did when he went down there to restore the climate control center a year ago. It seem that to him he was watching a movie, where he could see what was going on, but not fully interact with it. That was a good thing, because he saw that many of the people that were here, were infected by something that had turned them into a zombie like creatures, that were chasing the few people that won't infected by this virus, and at first he didn't know what was causing this. Then when one of these zombie like creature had past him by, he saw that there a red ball that had a signal eye around their necks, and with that he knew that they were infected by the Bacterian.

He heard the roar of aircraft breaking the sound barrier fly overhead and he had to cover his ears from the load noise. But, he looked upward toward the skies and he saw the craft that had made the noise that was seconds ahead of the noise. Even at that distance he recognized the shape and design of the fighter, it was an older fighter of Cornerian origin. One that Fox had thought was totally decommission by both the Cornerian Defense Force and the Army a long time ago. With that he knew who this fighter belong to, it belong to his father before he got first version of the Arwing. After that he saw two other fighters, whom he knew belong to Peppy and Pigma, he knew instantly this was the first Star Fox team, his father's team, that he was looking at.

Seeing this he wondered what were they doing here, this was something that his father nor Peppy had talk about. Then his point of view was shifted, he was now standing on a cliff that was overlooking the first structure that was ever constructed here. He could see that most of the structure was still intact and that through the glass he could see that there were people inside there that were normal, they had no trace of this infection.

Then he heard the sound of the two of the fighters getting closer and they were now joined by the sound of blaster fire. For Fox knew that they were taking out the people that were infected by the Bacterian virus and he hopped that the rest of the team were able to tell the difference that was between the people that won't infected by the Bacterian from the people that were. He knew that his father would be able to do and then he saw it. One of the fighters ship dropped a bomb that busted into a firebomb that turned the snow into water and stream, killing any targets that they had missed. Then he thought about the people that were running away from them, were they caught in the fireball as well and before he could do anything about it.

With this, he knew what he was looking at, he was looking at what really happen to the first terraforming base that was on Fichina. He was told like so many civilians of Corneria that this base was destroyed in the act of rescuing it from the same Space Pirates that were the same ones that were attacked in Sector Z, but now he was seeing the truth about what happen here.

Then he saw the three fighters and unloaded their payload onto the base, much to the horror of Fox. Did they know that there were uninfected people in the base that might have been locked in by their own choice or might have been forced into that spot. He turned his head away from the huge fireball that had engulfed the base, killing everybody there and making sure that this Bacterian didn't get off this planet. While his brief dealing with this thing had taught him that one had to go to extreme when dealing with this this thing to make sure that it didn't come back, there had to be a line that one had to have to make sure that a person wouldn't cross it.

Seeing this, his faith in his father, was shook to the core, he had always thought that his father was an honorable man that had towed the line and had taught him his motto that he had lived his life by, "Never give up. Trust your instincts". But where his instincts during this, did he feel that there was something wrong with all of this.

"Oh my God, what did we just do?" Asked a voice that Fox knew belong to Peppy. But, he had no clue where it came from or how he was able to hear it. Even if he had a clue how he was able to hear it, he could tell from his old friend and mentor's voice that he was socked at what they just did.

"We did the job that we were paid to do, which was to eliminated this threat. Now, we have done that, we can get paid," said the squeaky voice that Fox knew belong to Pigma.

"But at what cost?" Asked another voice that Fox knew as his father.

"You killed a bunch of people that were at the wrong place at the wrong time," answered a scornful Fox, despite the fact that he knew that they wouldn't be able to hear him. "That's what you cost is."

Fox heard that nobody on the team answered James's questions, because they had no answer to his question.

"Peppy, I don't want this to mention to Fox ever," said James.

"Jim, he is going to hear about it one of these days, plus he is getting older, and he's your son," pleaded Peppy.

"Nobody is going to hear about this, NOBODY!" Demanded James.

This was the first time that he had ever head his father raise his voice and it sounded scary to Fox to think that he could do a voice that sounded like this. His father had never raised his voice while he was a kit.

Before Fox could hear the rest of the conversation he was brought out of that version and was brought back to the Krazoa Shrine. "No, wait," pleaded Fox, for he wanted to see more of this conversation that was between the first member of the Star Fox team.

But, the Sprit didn't listen to him, as he felt the thing forcing itself out of his body and it caused him to fall down on his knees. Then in a matter of seconds he let out a grunt of pain as the sprit left his body and after that he felt like he had experience a lifetime of memories.

"What?! What just had happen?" He asked while he was getting up from the floor still trying to catch his breathe after all of the stuff that he saw.

_You saw a section of my memories, or more to the point the memories that you felt were needed _the Sprit answered.

That piped Fox interest, he understood the reason that was behind looking at the memories that the Spirt had about the Bacterian and their relationship in this system, everything that was connected to it. But why did he need to know about a mission that his father did and the conversation between the first member of his team.

_You must return_ the Sprit said.

"_No, he must know, he must know everything_," said another voice, and this voice was a woman's.

Fox turned around to where he thought he had heard the woman's voice and he saw that the woman's voice came from the pure white vixen that was dress all in white. With that he knew that he was looking at Inari, the same figure that he had seen in the images that were given to him by Krazoa Sprit, that was leading the charge against the Bacterian's second attack on the Lylat System.

Looking at her, knowing that she was a real person, not a myth, like he thought she was, he felt like he was disappointed at himself and her. So the orange furred vulpine felt down on his knees with his hands across his chest in a his form of relevance toward her, asking for her forgiveness about his lack of faith about her.

Inari walked up to him and put her white paw on Fox's shoulder. "Raise your head, my son, for you will be always walking into things."

Fox lifted his head up and saw the face of Inari and he could see that her face was cover in all pure white fur. He also could see that her ears where just like his only smaller, another feature of the members that belong to Arctic Foxes species, and the one thing that he noticed was hers eyes, they were green just like his. He knew that this was just more than just mere chance that the two of them had the same color eyes.

"You eyes...," started Fox as he got up from his knees and notice that he was slightly taller than she was.

"Yes, they are the same," said answered him with. "And, yes it means that the two of us are related."

"What?" Asked a socked Fox.

"But, that not the point, the point is the Bacterian," said Inari.

That brought Fox out of his dashed state. "Right, what are they and where did they come from? I know from the people from Gradius that they are some type of crystalline life form that can take the form of anything that they want and can corrupt living things, but they don't even know where they came from?'

Inari bowed her head and Fox took that as a sign of embarrassment or regret. "They came from here, the Lylat System."

"What?!" Asked a stunned Fox. "If that is so, why haven't them attack us, like they do with the Gradians?"

"They have, but they took the form of a person that you know all to well..." she started with.

Before Fox knew it he was once again on the frozen barren landscape of Fichina and like before he couldn't feel the cold. But unlike the last time that he was on this world, the landscape was slightly different from the pervious time, for he wasn't looking at a wide open plane that had a bunch of people infected by the Bacterian that were only moments away from being firebombed by his father's team. But, in a canyon that was ringed by huge ridge line that was blanketed by snow and ice, that seem like it could go on forever, touching the cloudless blue sky of this world. Telling the vulpine that he had to fine his way out of this ravine and that meant that he had to start walking over this white terrain, which he did.

As he did he took mental notes about the environment that was all around him to see if it would give him clues that would tell him what path he should take if he wanted to get out of this ravine. He quickly found out that because of the uniformly of the snow that covered this place that if there was any clues about the way out of here, they were covered by the snow. So he trudged through the snow, hopping that he would see something that would help him get out of here and then he saw it, a series of footprints imbedded into the snow, knowing that there was no native animal life that called this place home, he knew that these had to be created by another Cornerian like himself. Maybe, this might be the way for him to get out of this ravine.

Fox rushed up to the footprints and saw that they he was right, they won't animal tracks, but tracks that were either made by a shoe or a boot, telling him that these were indeed caused by another Cornerian like himself. He followed the shoe prints in the snow with his eyes only to see where they would lead him to and saw that they headed off in the direction of a nearby cave whom structure reminded him off the caves that he saw Snow Horn Wastes that were on Suaria.

He walked into the cave and saw that it was lit up via a series of light beams that shred off enough light in conjuration with his natural night vision allowed him to see in the reduced light. That had allowed him to see the field of snow had trailed off and he was now walking on exposed rock, that had hide any evidenced that a person had came this way, but Fox knew that he had to go this way because there was only one way out and one way in. So he continue down the path and found that the din light was started to get brighter as he could closer to what he assumed was the end of the cave. His eyes adjusted to new light levels without effort, making the trip down to the end of the cave easier for him.

He reached what he assumed was the end of the cave, for the light was at its brightest and he saw that there was another person that was clad in a sliver clad Arctic survival clothing that came complete with gloves of the same color and a hood that the person had put over there head to protect their head from the cold of this world.

"Hello," Fox said.

He got nothing and then recalled the last time that he was here, he was only seeing a tiny piece of a Krazoa Sprits' memory and that meant that this had already happen. He was just an observer of it.

_Why I am seeing this_? Wondered Fox.

_You will see_ said a voice that Fox knew belong to the Krazoa Sprit.

Then the figure that was clad in the Arctic survival clothing turned around and it seem to have notice that Fox was there looking at him. At that moment Fox felt a shiver go up his spine, did this person sense that he was here and that the Krazoa was wrong about this just being a memory. Then Fox noticed the position that he had token, for he wasn't standing in front of him, but in front of the cave entrance and Fox felt assured that he was just watching a replay of a memory, that there was nothing that it could do to him at this time, but just inform him.

" Dr. Andross," said a voice from a distance.

The name of his arch-nemesis and the one that was responsible for the death of both of his parents snapped him to attention. He reached for his blaster, just in case this wasn't a memory like he first thought it was. Then he saw that the figure had pull off his hood and showed him the face of the primate that had caused him to so much grief in his life, confirming that his ears did not trick him. He pulled out his blaster and pointed at his image, temporality forgetting that this was just a memory.

"_Fox, what are you doing_?" Asked a woman voice, that he knew belong to Inari.

"Killing this Son of a Bitch before he had a chance to kill millions, and thus ending the Lylat Wars before they even start," answered Fox, that had armed the blaster and was ready to fire the thing at Andross.

"_That will do no good, for you forget you are watching something that had already came to past_," said Inari. "_Firing that weapon will not kill him, for technically he is not there any more_."

Fox ignored Inari's statement and fire his blaster at what he thought was Andross. The weapon fire just went through Andross's image. Frustrated at this, and thought that it was another one of Andross's psychokinesis tricks, fire again at his image, like before the weapon fire just went through his head.

"What is this?!" Demanded Fox.

"_I told you, that would do you no good, you are watching something that had already happen_," said Inari. "_Now, stop acting like a little brat and watch_."

Fox just grumbled at this and put away his blaster. He didn't like this one bit, his guts told him that this was yet another one of Andross's telepathic tricks and that ape would at the right moment attack him in his mind. But, as the memory had started itself up again, Fox was able to take a look Andross in this form and he found out that he didn't have the evil sinter look that he had when he first taunted him while he was making his attack run on Venom, there was something general decent about him at this moment. Almost like he was like the rest of the citizens of the Lylat System, trying to live their life as good as they could possible could by following the rules of the system, pay his taxes like the majority of the citizens did, give to a charity once in a while and that there must have been something that he had encountered in the years that lead up to Lylat Wars that had corrupted him, turn him into the brilliant but evil scientist that had thought him as the Emperor of the system.

"Yes, what is it?" He answered and with that Fox could hear that even Andross's voice was different this time. It didn't have demonic machine-type sound voice that he had heard over his Arwing's radio, but a normal voice. Fox also could see that his teeth were also normal, they did have four enlarged fangs that he had bared to Fox when he was brought back to life at the conclusion of the Saurian Crisis.

"Have you found it, yet?" Asked the other person that Fox could see was walking into the cave dress in the same type of outfit that Andross was wearing. "If not, I can't believe that we wasted our time coming to this God artful planet, for what? To trudged through nothing but, ice and snow? Can you believe that they still have this flight of fancy of turing this icy world into another Corneria? I think it should remand the same, they tried it once already, and you know what happen then."

Andross said nothing to this person's question, but Fox took notice to his face, a slight smirk had appeared on his face and Fox knew that wasn't good. He was up to something.

"Yes, I have," he answered in a sister voice that had some elements of the voice that he had heard during the Lylat Wars. Whatever had corrupted him had started here at this moment.

"Well, show it to me, god dam it, the faster, the better," answered the person that was walking a brisk pace toward where Andross was at.

"All in good time," he said.

The man had reached where Andross was located at and when he reach that area, he took off his hood, showing off his face. When he did that Fox could see that this person had facial features that were similar to the facial features that were on the face of Vulcain, the bioweapon that was Solar. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Here is it," said Andross that pointed toward the ending of the cave.

Fox moved around to get a better look at what Andross was pointed at and he could see that there was a series of blue crystals that look like that they were fragmented, broken by a force that had long ago left this world, leaving the only evidence that it was here in the form of the smashed crystals. Curious about these, Fox used his eyes to look around the smash field of crystals to see if there was anything around them that he could recognized and then he saw, it a tiny blue orb that look like it was a smaller version of the things that were referred to as "Cores" by the two Gradian pilots when they took down the ship that was referred as "Big Core Mk III". With that he knew what he was looking at, he was looking at the true form of the Bacterian and with that Fox put two and two together. Andross was corrupted by the Bacterian, which resulted in one of his particular experiments with a biological weapons to go wrong and caused an explosion, tragically destroying a large portion of Corneria City. Which in turn set into monitions the events that would lead up to the depth of his father and the Lylat Wars.

"Is that it? Is that what we have been order to fine? Crystals? Ha! They are nothing unique about them, plus they are all destroyed, there is nothing of value inside of them," the man said, stunned that this was his reward at the end of this long voyage.

"Oh, yes there is," said Andross, that with supernatural speed wrapped his arm around the man's neck and force down to where the crystals were at. When he did that, one of the undamaged crystals popped up and out come a series of long red whip like strings that attached themselves around the man's neck.

"You see, these crystals contain a life form that is millions years old that have the power to get kept on resurrect themselves and these things were the real reason why the first terraforming base was destroyed, not because of some stupid group of space pirate," he said. "You will to gain the knowledge that I have received via these things and will come to hate all of other forms of life that aren't Bacterian."

Andross left the man that would later become Vulcain that bioweapon of Solar, alone with the strings that were transferring their knowledge to him and walked out of the cave with Fox closely trailing behind him.

Andross stopped and looked toward the cloudless blue sky. "You, the mighty Krazoa that have left this exist behind you will paid for you self rightness thinking, thinking that creating a thing that made out of all of your negative feelings would somehow make you a better race, you are wrong. When I am done converting these these pity life forms that called themselves Lylatians into an army of Bacterian, I will come after you to show you that all beings no matter how highly evolve they are still suffer from the negative emotions that come from sentient life. But, first I must seek vengeance on the Bacterian that will killed before at the hands of the team that called themselves 'Star Fox'. Even the precious Cerinians, will fall at my hands."

Then he went back into the cave to check on the process of the man and Fox follow him. Even in this early state, Fox, could feel the same type of creepiest with Andross when he headed down the twisting hallway.

"Good," said Andross.

Fox looked at the man and could see that his entire body was turned into a red stone like body.

"Ah, I can see your conversation is progressing faster than I thought, good, that means that I can create more of these living things. I think I will call them 'Bioweapons', and I think I will call you, Vulcain and you will put you on Solar," said Andross.

Fox's lips quiver at the sight of this and seeing this he hated the Bacterian even more than he did before. He also felt a little bit of compassion toward Andross as well, for just like Fox, he was a victim of this thing, but he also knew that the only way that he could have this thing get inside of him was the fact that he must have had an underline negative emotion that drove him for it not they won't have converted him so easy.

Then in a matter of seconds he was brought back to the Krazoa Shrine that still had Inari and the Krazoa Spirt. Seeing that Fox attention was turned toward the Krazoa Spirt and he pointed his fighter toward the being that was made out of pure energy. "You, and your kind caused all of this. Why? To think that I carry five of you inside of my body to make Sauria hole again. If I knew that you were the ones that had created this thing, called the Bacterian, I would of never of left you inside of my body."

"Fox, please understand, they meant no harm," said Inari. "It was a side effect of when they ascended to a higher plane of existence."

"What?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, Inari speaks the truth, we ascended to higher plane of existence we cast off our physical bodies, but what we didn't know was when he did that all of our negative emotions are cast out as well. At first we didn't know where it went, all we knew was it was gone, and we were happy with it. Or as your people would put it, 'Out of sight, out of mind', and then we soon realized the horrible truth about it, it collected in small crystals that were full with all of our negative emotions, hate, fear, greed, anger, fear of ones that are not like you. At first, the crystals we no threat to us, as long as they were kept in check," the Krazoa Sprit answered.

"Let's me guess, it got out of control," mocked Fox.

"Yes, as more and more of our kind ascended, the crystals grew up it become a sentient life form that was bound to kill us, we fought it, subdue it, and brought it to a point where we could transport to this world that you know as Fichina, because of the cold and plus we thought that you people would want nothing to do with that icy world . We found out that in the cold it would slow it down, and allow us time to develop a way to defeat the thing. We called it Bacterian because the way that it grew, it grew quickly, almost as fast as bacterium dose," said the Krazoa Spirt. "The crystalline structure that you saw on Fichina is almost two million years old."

Fox just folded his arms across his chest, that at least explain why it was here, but it didn't explain how it was able to attack the planet Gradius. "If that is true, than how was it able to attack the Gradians and turn the planet Venom into an organic fortresses?"

"Some of this stuff got lost in space and outside the range of our control it was able to grew, evolve into different forms and was able to acquired new powers, like the talent to convert worlds into what you call organic fortresses" answered the Krazoa Spirt.

Fox put his paw on his chin. "Okay, then, what about the images that I saw of Cerinia, of what can I assume was one of your kind inside a machine like suit with a Cerinian fox in some type of lab? What were they doing?"

"You are correct about than, and we went to Cerinia for help, for we found out that the vulpine race had a trait in their genetic structure that allow them to be easily change on the genetic level and allow us to implant a virus that would when in come in-contact with any type of Bacterian would produce a ultra low sound that would shattered the crystalline structure that the Bacterian are made out of, and without a structure to contain the dark emotion, it will fade away into the void of space," said the Spirt.

"So, that why..." started Fox that recalled what happen on board the _Castlo_ and how Nick reacted toward him, Krystal, and James.

"You are correct, you and the current generation of vulpine carry that virus that we created, but over the many centuries, the virus started to degrade. This was the reason why you were affected by it at first, but it also explained why you were able to fight it off. Because of that, you have a second generation of the virus, which is more powerful than the first one, " said the Spirt.

Fox nodded his head at this, this did explain how the Bacterian was able to attack Gradius, but now he wanted to know about other things that included Sauria, Andross, and what really happen to Cerinia. "Okay, than what about Sauria? Andross? And what happen to Cerinia?"

"First, this world that you call Sauria was created by us as a safe place for all of our collected knowledge and as a safe place for us, the tests that you and Krystal took were a test to see if you were able to handle the knowledge that was contained there. After you defeated Andross at the end of the Lylat Wars, he headed here because he knew about our ably to heal near fatal injuries, he was near death he contacted Scales and told him to attack the Volcano Force Point Temple and the Ocean Force Point Temple so that he could obtain the SpellStones. He did this because he knew that would destabilized the planet and force the six Krazoa Spirits to head to their shrines to protect themselves," said the Sprit.

Once again nodded his head at this and continue to collect all of the information that the Krazoa Spirt was telling him, that he knew that he would retell to his team when this was all over with.

"But, the real hitch in Andross's plans was the fact that he could not enter the Shrines," said the Sprit."Because he was not 'Pure of Heart' like you, Krystal, and Scales were."

Fox shook his head at that, for he did some digging around to fine what the meaning of "Pure of Heart" meant and he found out that it had two meanings, one of them was on the religious side and the other one was a more spiritual side. But, both of them told him that a person that was "Pure of Heart" was a person that would constantly worked to uproot evil in all of its forms and at it's "source." But a person had to be familiar with the face of evil before they would know what to do with it. While that did fit Fox and Krystal, but not Scales, he seem a perfect example of the evil that he had spend his life trying to defeat. If he was able to pass one of their tests, hold one the Sprits inside of their bodies, than the hold "Pure of Heart" thing was a gag and it didn't help the fact that he found out that the image of the Krazoa Spirit that he saw at Moon Mountain Pass was Andross in disguise, tricking him into acquiring the Sprits for him.

"If that is was true, how was Scales able to take one of your tests, past it, and hold one of the Sprits, before he released it to me? Because according to my research, a person that is 'Pure of Heart', is a person that spends their entire life trying to uproot evil and that definition dose not fit with General Scales, in fact it seems that he is a complete opposite of that definition," asked Fox.

Inari shook her head at that and she knew just like the Sprit, that was a miss translation of the Krazoa language. "No, unfortunately that is a miss translation of the Krazoa language, the correct translation is 'A person that whom heart is pure of the Bacterian can enter the Shrines', not 'A person that is off pure of heart', so it dose not matter if a person is good or evil. Since, Scales was never corrupted by the Bacterian like Andross was, he was able to enter the Shrine, take the test, past it, and contain the Spirt inside of his body, like you and Krystal did. It also was the reason why he trick you, in acquiring the reminding Sprits."

With that out of the way, he now wanted to know how Andross was able to gain access to their energy to reborn himself anew. "All right, than, how was Andross able to gain access to your energy?" Asked Fox. Fox, didn't need to know how he was able to use their energy to bring himself back to life, he used Krystal and her telepathic talents, whom ironically was trapped inside of a crystal as a channel to collect the energy.

"This is getting exhausting," said the Spirt.

"I agree," said Inari.

"Yes, I know, but, I must know everything, as you stated earlier," said Fox.

Inari nodded her head at that and she could see that Fox was indeed her descant, for he had the same trait that she had, firm determination to get to the bottom of anything and a child-like curiosity. "Yes, I did say that, but time is short for us, for we can only hold this moment for only so long and its going to an end."

Fox once again crossed his arms against his chest and put up a face of disappointment toward her. "Is that so?"

"Yes, but before we leave, you must protect the statue of me, the one that you saw in your visions, if that is gone, the Bacterian will be able to come to Corneria and you must not worry about the blue vixen, that you know as Krystal. She is critical in the battle, oh yes, kept an eye out on your frog friend," pleaded Inari.

Before the vulpine could do anything about this he quickly found himself back in the ship and that he was laying on his stomach. He was about to get back up and he found out that there was a weight on his back. While he couldn't see it, he felt that it was Krystal that was laying on him and he felt a slight joy that the two of them were this close to each other, but then he realized that he couldn't stay here forever, even if he wanted to.

"Can you please get off of me!" Demanded Fox.

Krystal heard Fox's voice and as soon as she did she got off his back. "Oh,"

Fox got up from the bed and he notice that there were a lot of things that were different from the last time. One his shirt was unzipped, his arms was out, and his vest was off as well. He didn't want to know what had happen to cause all of this because he assumed it had to do with his injury on his back and so he quickly put his arm back into his shirt. After that he zipped up his shirt, and put on his vest on. "So what is going on?" He asked.

Krystal was about to tell him that he had passed out, after he had killed Nick, and while he was passed out Falco and James got into a shouting match with each other about what had happen to him. The fight between the two of them was stopped when ROB had told them that there was an unknown enemy craft that had appear in their area. She was about to tell him that the went out to intercept it, but she was stopped when the ship was rocked and rolled, which in turn caused Krystal to lose her balance. Fox quickly took a hold of her, preventing her from falling down on the floor, and because of this he knew that the ship that they were on was under attack.

"I see," said Fox. "Krys, I need you to stay here and I need to get to my team out there as fast as I can." After that the orange furred vulpine went out of the room and Krystal followed him, because he didn't know the rest of the team was out there fighting that thing.

"Krys, I told you to stay," said Fox.

"No, its not that, its that the rest of the team is out there fighting," said Krystal.

"Fighting? Who and when did that happen?" Asked Fox.

"When yo were passed out and we don't know who that thing is," answered Krystal.

Fox signed at this, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. "R.O.B., who left?"

"Falco, Slippy, James, and Mainia have left," answered the robot.

He understood why Falco had picked James and Slippy, but Mainia, she was a scout pilot, not a fighter pilot. He also wondered how the heck did she get out there, because she had no fighter craft. But, however she some how found a way out there, and because of that he knew that he would fine that out when he got out there.

"Okay, that's all I need to know," said Fox.

Krystal slightly nodded her head at that and allowed him to head to the docking bay where his Arwing was waiting for him.

When he hit the docking bay he found out how Mainia got out in space, she had token either Krystal's or his own Arwing out there and that made the vulpine just signed at it. He would of never of done something like that, he would have people that had the experience that could back up their skills, rather than numbers.

He hopped into the lone Arwing, closed the canopy, and did a quick check to see if this was his Arwing. He did this by checking a department that was on top of his sit and he found out that it had a picture of his father, the only one that he had now, since the other pictures that he had of his father were destroyed when Peppy rammed the _Great Fox_ into the homeworld of the Aparoids. Finding that out, he close the department and did a quick pre fight check that allowed him to see that various different status of the difference systems of his fighter. He saw that everything was green and he knew that his fighter was ready for action. He also checked the headset that was inside the Arwing as well and he found out that despite the fact that it was almost ten years old, it was still working. After he got the good ahead from ROB, he took his fighter out of the ship into the darkness of space.

In the darkness of space, Fox could see that his team was fighting something. He could see that the something that look like the Aparoid moth that he had fought a year ago and he could see that they had did some damage to the thing in the name of that some of the moth's wings have been blasted off showing off its metal skeleton.

Fox didn't know if that thing could sense that he was behind it or not, but he wasn't going to take that risk and so he followed what he did last year. He charged up his laser while his computer targeted one of the thing's wings, he got a lock on the thing and fired at the thing. Still with the lock on, Fox went for his hyper lasers.

The ball of super charged energy as the first thing that hit the target and it blew off some of its armor and before the thing could retract from being hit from behind it felt the power of the hyper laser rain down upon its metal armor was destroyed. As Fox was doing that he was scoring hits on another one of its cores that was being turned red. Then the core blew up and the explosion rocked the creature and caused more damaged to the thing, blowing off all of its armor, exposing more of its metal skeleton.

It quickly reacted to the new attack and turned around to face the new threat. In doing so the thing allow Fox to see the amount of damage that the team had done to it, he could see that his team without his leadership had done an impressive amount of damage to the thing, they had destroyed the left wing and that the only thing that was left was an orb that was on the lower right side of the creature.

"Hey, Fox, what up?" Asked Falco.

"Yes, I thought that you were out for the count," said James.

Once again, James had used a term that Fox didn't understand, but he didn't let it affect him. "I was, but, I'm better," said Fox as he avoided the homing lasers with ease. After that he return fire at the thing, blasting off more of the armor around the last remanding core. With all of the armor gone, Fox went for the core and with the constance blitz of twin hyper laser beams, the core fall.

The core shattered and took out the few pieces of the armor that was left on the wing, leaving a skeleton-like structure around the man body that looked like the vein structure that was inside of a tree leave.

"It's not over!" Yelled Slippy.

Everybody took notice that the thing had quickly changed it form, by folding its skeleton around its torso, taking the shape of a giant metal worm and the shield of the thing had quickly regenerated. Seeing this Fox just growled in frustration at seeing this, they weren't getting any breaks with this thing. But, James quickly analyzed the thing to fine a weakest and he found it, it's weak point was its mouth or its face.

"Hey, I found its weak point, we have to shot it in the mouth or in its head," said James.

Fox just nodded his head at that and charged up his lasers while he acquired the lock on the creature's head. While he was doing that the rest of the team move into position behind Fox's Arwing in various ways. James quickly throttled his Vic Viper to where Fox was and when he was behind him, he quickly used his directional thrusters that allowed him to turn his fighter toward the creature. Both Falco and Mainia used the traditional means to get back behind Fox.

Fox's Arwing acquired a lock on the moth and he fired at the thing in the area that James had suggested to hit. The red ball of energy hit the thing directly in the mouth of the creature. Fox took a quick look at the shield and saw that the hit had token its shield down a little, less than Fox thought would. So Fox went to using his hyper lasers and at the sametime he saw that two of his team had fired their own charged lasers at the thing as well. His eyes followed the charged shots as they streaked across the darkness of space and hit their target. The thing absorbed the attacks, but not without taking damage to its health.

But this thing wouldn't go down without a fight as the thing unleashed a powerful orange beam that moved across the entire horizontal plane and all of the Arwing pilots moved out of the way of the highly charged beam. But, James kept his Vic Viper just above the line of fire and allowed his options to take the heat from the weapon, knowing that the beam wouldn't destroy the options. Even in the line of fire they still kept on firing their lasers at the creature, scoring hits on the thing, but even with his best efforts the thing wouldn't still go down.

"_You fools you think you can win_," said a disembody voice that all of the pilots recognized.

"Venom? Don't you know how to die?" Asked James.

"Oikonny! You stupid fool what have you gotten yourself into now?" Asked Fox.

The voice just laughed at their questions.

"Hey! Joker, show yourself!" Demanded Falco. "Or are you to scare to show yourself to us again, after the beating that we put on you last year."

"_Soon you will be the one that will be scare_," said the voice.

"Don't make us laugh, again, you are as scary as Slippy's melee skills," said Fox.

James, whom didn't know Slippy all to well, and Falco just laugh at this.

"Hey!" Objected Slippy, he didn't like to be the butt of jokes, especially if they were coming from Fox.

"_I don't need to defeat you, I just need to slow you down_," the voice said and after that the thing just laughed at them all. After that the thing self-destructed into a ball of orange and crimson fire.

"Well that was the easiest thing that I've done," said Falco.

But, Fox had a nagging feeling that this was a little to easy and why did this thing need to slow them down. Then out of the blue Fox had a feeling that this Bacterian was heading toward Corneria, and he guessed that the virus that he had overcame, had somehow connected him to their hive mind, allowing him to eavesdrop on their actions.

"Back to the-," he stopped in mid sentence, for he was about to say _Great Fox_, but he knew that the ship was gone and the ship that they were using didn't even have that name. Hell, they didn't even know the name of the ship or even if the ship had a name. "Back to the ship, NOW!"

Fox didn't wait for the rest of the team to follow him back, he was so determined to get Corneria to stop this Bacterian from attempting an invasion of his homeworld.

Despite his limited experience with working with Fox, James followed the vulpine back to the ship, but his sensors had picked up another contact that was on the edge of his sensor's range and whatever this was it was moving fast. So James made the choice to break away from the group and investigate this new contact.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Fox. "I told you all to get back to the ship."

"I'm checking something out," answered James. "I don't know if you can pick it up or not, but there is a new contact that is on the edge of my sensor's range and whatever or whomever it is, it is moving fast."

"Like what?" Asked the vulpine pilot. "I don't see anything on my sensors."

James just shook his head at that, it only confirmed what he had thought about the Arwings, while they were high performance fighters and were provably the most advanced fighters in this solar system. But, he also knew that while in this region of space that they had the edge, but when compare to some of things, like the sensors, the Vic Viper had the edge over them. Now he was showing it off.

"Not, to disrespect you, but my sensors have a longer range than yours," said James.

"Okay," started Fox. "But, if you are going on your own, I suggest that you bring your computes up to date about the different type of crafts here. I don't want you to fire on a friendly."

"Agree," said James. After that he allowed his Vic Viper to accepted an incoming data transmission that Fox was giving to him. He saw on his display that the upload was going at a good speed and then he saw that data transmission was complete. He open up the file and saw the various different crafts that were in this region of space. One craft that caught his attention was a fighter that was called a Wolfen, that had a black and red paint scheme that was over a fighter that had trilateral symmetry. But the one thing that caught his attention was the twin-pronged fuselage. So he brought up additional data that Fox had about the fighter craft and he found out that it had less powerful shields than the Arwing did. He also found out that this fighter craft was attached to yet another group of gun for hire that was called Star Wolf and Fox had marked the fighter as a neutral craft, which meant that it could either be a friend or a foe.

"Well, good luck at it," said Fox and on his display he saw that Fox with the rest of the team had headed back to the Cornerian ship.

"Thank you, and I will contact you when I find out what this thing is," said James. "James out."

With that James MacCloud was all by himself in this system.

* * *

Falco, Mainia, and Slippy had landed their Arwings down in the ship's docking bay, while they were doing that they all could see that their leader was there waiting for all of them. Falco could see that he wasn't in a good mode.

_This is going to be good _thought Falco as he walked up to the vulpine.

"First thing, Mainia, you can leave," ordered Fox.

Mainia protested this. "Why?"

"This doesn't concern you," answered Fox. "So, as I said before, can you can please leave."

Mainia just singed at this and left the docking bay, a little disillusion at how her hero was acting right now. She had thought from the creditable reports that he was a kind, caring, and wise leader that worry for others. But, now he was acting like a spoiled brat that was dangling a carrot in front of a person.

"Hey what was that all about? Where is James?" Asked Falco.

"I didn't want her to hear what I'm about to say, he went to investigate some thing that he picked up with his ship's sensors," answered Fox.

While Fox didn't like him doing this, but James wasn't technically apart of his team, despite the fact that he was helping him out, and thus he had the flexibly to do this, even if he was apart of the military from his planet. He might have another operation that he was following, but it didn't matter right now, he would tell him when he got back.

"That doesn't matter right now, I just tell him later. Now while I was unconscious I had what people would cause a vision," he started. He left out the fact that he was brought to the Krazoa Shrine. "There I saw it, I saw that the Bacterian came from this system and that they are some type of physic waste that had token a crystalline form, that came from an alien that had transcended this existence. This alien race did this before the worlds of Corneria, Katina, Zoness and Fortuna were inhabited by canids, when the worlds of Venom, Aquas, and Titian were worlds that were much a like Corneria."

"Canids?" Asked Falco.

"That's the name of the family of which dogs, wolves, jackals, and foxes belong to," answered Slippy.

Fox nodded his head at that. "The only planet that had sentient canids was on Cerinia and they lead the attack against the Bacterian after it turn Venom into what Nick called an organic fortresses. They destroyed the base, but not before the ecosystem of that world was completely destroyed by the Bacterian."

None of his team said anything to this and so he took it as a clue to kept on talking about what he had saw. "Now, they did this by changing their genetic code, they put in a virus that when it came into contact with any thing that is from the Bacterian would produce a slow sub sonic sound that will break the crystalline structure and without the structure the very thing that it was made out of would fade into space. This is allow the foxes to have an immunity toward it or allow the victim a fighting shot."

"And so, that's the reason why you would able to fight off the virus. But, that doesn't explain why you know this thing is going to do?" Asked Falco.

"I will get to that," answered an angered Fox and while Falco's attitude toward things had improved over the years, he still could be an asshole, that was a perfect example of it. "But, to get back to the point, this genetic immunity not only protected the Cerinians, but would kill off any Bacterian or Bacterian infected entity. Now," he raised his paw with his paw index fighter up. "If this happen in a Bacterian controlled area, it will caused an unstoppable chain reaction of destruction throughout the entire area, much like what happen on board the _Castlo_."

"Whoa! Your blood caused all of that destruction, talk about the ultimate bio weapon," said Slippy.

Fox just shook his head at that and while he didn't like the idea of being compare to anything that was created by Andross, but he didn't have the time to deal with that. "With the Bacterian out of the way, the Cerinians that had started to colonized Corneria, and over many of centuries they started to lose their trademarked blue fur, and started to change the current spices of foxes that we all know, which include, the red foxes," he paused and pointed to himself. "The, Fennecs, and the Arctic foxes. But, this also lead then to open fighting with the other races until than an unknown foe, but I found out that the unknown foe was the Bacterian."

"Fox, we all know this story," said Falco.

"Yes, we all know the legend of Inari," said Slippy.

"Yes, Fox, it just an legend," said Falco.

Fox jut shook his head at that. "Nope, she was real as you and me and she was the one that united all of the races. Which was needed because the Bacterian once again attack the Lylat System again, and this time it was Titania that was the target. They used one of their core ships to launch an asteroid that was about the size of two city blocks at that world, transforming that once prosperous, fertile world, to the dusty desolate desert word that we all know to well. After that a group of four fighters, lead my Inari defeated that ship and apparently the Bacterian stopped their attacks on the Lylat System. This of course lead to peace and this also allowed them to interbreed with the other races, thus passing their immunity to the other races as well."

Falco just folded his arms across his chest, clearly he didn't like the idea that the two of them could shared a common genetic linage and Fox could see that. At first he didn't like the idea as well, but he got used to the idea and thinking about it did make sense to him. With a huge population there was a chance that two people who were genetically similar would have offspring. If that was so, than he might be able to have his own Reflector like Fox did.

"Ah, Foxie, this is interesting, but what dose this have to do with your new found sixth sense?" Asked Falco.

Fox really wanted to tell him what happen to Andross and how he became infected by the Bacterian and that was the reason that was behind the Lylat Wars, but he knew that Falco couldn't stand it any more. "Fine, I know about their actions because the virus had I got from them, somehow linked me up with their hive mind. Because of that I know that they are setting up an invasion of Corneria, and before you ask, I don't know if it is a two way street."

Fox knew that the team didn't like the idea of him being linked up with this thing in any fashion and he could understand why, it might put him in a undermined position. Plus he didn't help his case by telling then he didn't know if the hive mind of the Bacterian could read his mind the way that he was reading their thoughts.

"Yes, I know it is a dangerous idea to let me take the lead, but what do we have to lose," said Fox.

Falco just rolled his eyes at this and singed in disgust at this, but he was right about the fact that it was a dangerous thing to do, but it also was the only lead that they had in regards to this thing and its actions. "A lot, but if you show any signs of helping them out. I won't hesitate to shot you down."

Fox nodded his head at that. "Agree."

"That goes the same with me as well," said Slippy as he nodded his head at that.

"Good," said Fox. Before Fox could say it, he got a call from R.O.B., that told him that Peppy was calling him. Fox told the robot that he would take it in what he thought was the Captain's office.

* * *

Wolf had monitored the entire battle from a safe distance away from the Arwing's sensors. He could see that his educated guesses about the Star Fox team and the Cornerian ship were correct. For the Star Fox team had found a way to get out in space without their ship the _Great Fox_, they were using that ship. He also saw that they had found a way to take down something that look like it was an Aparoid, but it also had the same signature of the ships that he had fought with. He also saw that the all of the Arwings had headed back to the ships after the Aparoid-like thing was destroyed by them.

Now he was left with a quandary, go and tell the Star Fox team that he needed their help. He knew that they wouldn't believe him, considering the things that he had done throughout the system and the numerous attempts that he had put on Fox's life. Not tell them about this and let that person that was inside of that huge red ball do whatever he wanted to his team. He had already twice try to take out that red ball by himself and was stopped by that three headed dragon.

Thinking about that, and how the taste of defeat was a bitter one, he knew that his options were few, and neither were ones that he liked, but it was picking the one that was the lesser of two evils and he knew that best one was to take was to go to his rival, Fox McCloud, to ask for help. He prepare himself for the various different verbal and threats of death on him from his team. So he made the choice, he would had for Fox and ask for his help in this fight.

But his plan to do that was stop when his computer had picked up an alien craft that was coming his way and whoever or whatever this ship belong to, it was a fast one. He knew that the craft wasn't an Arwing, for while they were fast, but not this fast and he saw the craft, or caught a glimpse of it. The one thing that caught his attention was the twin- pronged fuselage, something that was similar to what was on his craft.

Before he knew it, his computer had detected a lock on his ship and before he had any time to shake the thing off, the alien craft fired it lasers at him. Wolf dodged the weapon fire, but titling his craft toward the right and then pulled a summersault that took him over top the alien fighter. Getting yet another view of the unknown craft and in this brief moment he couldn't make out whom craft this belong to. But, the one thing that he did know was the fact that he had to consider this fighter as hostile for it had attacked him and that told him that the person that was behind this craft knew who he was. He also knew because it was a fighter craft that it had to be attached to a much larger craft.

Then he found himself behind the alien fighter craft and because of that he locked onto the craft. Before he could fire on the craft it moved with incredible speed and agilely out of his lock. After that Wolf watched as the pilot of this craft banked toward the right and Wolf was forced to chase this fighter down. He fired strafing shots of his hyper lasers at the craft and he found out that the craft was able to dodge every one of his shots.

_Who is this guy_? Wondered Wolf. But, while he didn't know for sure who this pilot was, he somehow had a sense that this pilot was a fox just like his rival and knowing the skills that Fox McCloud had, he could only guessed that this pilot could be just as good or maybe even better that he was. Which, wasn't good for him.

Out of the blue, he saw that the pilot of this alien craft was heading directly at him at what Wolf thought was their version of ramming speed and then the pilot of the fighter fired it lasers at him. Forcing Wolf to quickly get out of the way of the craft and in doing that he exposed one of his Wolfen's wings to the weapon fire. The wing broke under the weapon fire and instantly Wolf felt his Wolfen's handing chance once again, forcing him to readjust his flying. Because of that he didn't see that alien craft had passed him by and performed yet another somersault that brought him behind the Wolfen.

"Wolfen, please state your business here and who you are," said the pilot that was behind the alien craft. But, while the craft was alien looking, the voice that was controlling the craft had a similar voice to it.

Wolf was socked that this guy know what his fighter was called and he didn't want to tell this guy is name.

"I repeat, Wolfen, please state what are you doing here?" The voice asked again.

"Wolf O'Donnell," he answered with regret at doing this. This was the third time that he was defeated at the hands of something that was of alien origin. "I need to talk to Fox McCloud about something."

James MacCloud quickly tapped a few buttons on his holographic HUD that brought up the data that Fox had about the Wolfen and he found out that they were the preferred fighters of the team that was known as Star Wolf. That the leader of this group was called Wolf O'Donnell and as the name implied he was a human looking timber wolf. Knowing that his alignment was neutral, which meant that he could go either way and that meant that James would have to go on his guts about this guy. They were telling him that that guy graved off an aura that told him to stay away from this guy and that his attacking him was the right thing to do. So he knew that it was time for him to open a private secured channel to the Star Fox's team ship.

The image of the blue feathered avian appeared on his holographic display with a red border around it and that told him that this was a secured private channel between the two of them just in case this Wolf person was eavesdropping on their transmission.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I've got a guy that goes by the name of Wolf-," started James.

James never got a chance to finished up the statement for Falco had cut in off. "Don't believe a signal word that rotten dirty criminal has to say. If he is here, it normally means that his team of Star Wolf is somewhere around just waiting to pouch on us."

"Just like a wolf, they are never alone, they have their pack, and I will take you advice, but I would like to know why he is here," said James. "I will allow you to listen to what is saying." James tapped a couple of buttons on his screen that allowed Falco to see the image of the wolf and at first the avian didn't want to see this guy. So at first he turned away from his image and then his curious side got the better of him. So he looked and he could see that the had the look of somebody that had their heart ripped out off. At first a little glimpse of compassion for this guy struck the avian, but he quickly put that down to an act. He knew how to push people's button.

"How do you know him?" Asked James.

This tricked off Wolf that this person knew or had dealings with the vulpine and at that same time that he did that, James realized that he just had lost one edge over this guy, the unknown factor.

"I have done my fare traveling here and his name kept being repeat in this region of space. They speak of him, like he is some type of living legend in these parts," answered James cleverly, covering the fact that he did knew who this person was.

_Curse that dam McCloud_ thought Wolf.

"Smart move," mused Falco. "You got the edge back, now kept it."

"As I said before, I meed to speak with him and I have a good reason to think that he is here. Since you have no dealings with him, I think you should see him as well," said Wolf.

Both James and Falco heard the sound of a door opening up and James could see that Falco had turned in the direction of the noise. But, what James couldn't see was the fact that Fox had walked through the portal and since Falco didn't want to see what he was doing. So Falco quickly covered the terminal with his body and that caused James to see nothing but black. This also caused a commotion, that very thing that he didn't want to happen, and because of that Fox took notice to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Asked Fox.

"Nothing, what did the old man said to you?" Asked Falco.

The orange furred vulpine moved toward Falco. "Well, I told him about what we think of what happen to the other Corneria cruiser, and if that was nothing, you're acting like I just read your dairy."

Falco didn't say anything to this, he still kept his body over the images of James and Wolf.

"Let's me see what you are looking at?" Asked Fox.

Falco didn't moved from his spot, despite the fact that he knew that the conversation between Wolf and James was still going on even if he wasn't watching what they were doing.

Fox could see that his friend was determine not to show him what he was looking at and so he made the choice to leave him alone with it. Anyway, whatever it was it had to do something with his new taste in heavy metal music. "Suit yourself."

After that he walked over to where ROB was at. "Do you know if this ship can accessed the Orbital Gate and do you know where James is? I need him to come back to the ship as soon as he can."

The robot tapped a few buttons on his display to answer the vulpine's questions and while he was doing that Falco took a look at what the two of them were doing. He found out that Wolf's team was captured by an unknown force and despite the look of truth that was on the lupine's face, Falco still didn't believe a signal word of it.

ROB had quickly found out the answers to Fox's questions. "Yes, this ship can access the Orbital Gate and James is currently in contact with Falco's stations."

_Shit!_ Yelled Falco at hearing this and he knew that Fox wouldn't be to happy with him at this moment. He could feel the present of Fox's green eyes burring onto his back.

"Falco," he started.

Hearing his name being called out by his leader, he knew that he was busted and now it was the time to admit what he was doing earlier.

He turned around to face the vulpine. "What?" He asked, trying to play the innocent victim in all of this. But, he knew that Fox wouldn't buy it with the fact that he knew that he was talking with James.

Fox just folded his arms across his chest. "I know that you are talking with James, now can I see it."

With that Falco knew that the jig was up and now it was the time to show him this. So he did and Fox could see that Falco was watching a conversation between James and Wolf. As soon as he saw the image of Wolf he was hit with a series of images that made him close his eyes in pain and caused him to lose his balance. Because of that he took a grip of the back of the computer terminal.

Falco saw that and he went to his aide. "Fox!"

Still leading on the terminal shaking off the pain. "I'm fine, I just had another round of vision."

"Of what?" Asked Falco.

"Wolf's team," he stammered. "They were captured, by something."

"What?" Asked Falco.

James was listening to it and this caught the attention of the Vic Viper pilot. "Can you described it? I might be able to help."

The fox moved toward the screen. "I saw a three headed dragon, with one head that was white, one head that was blue, and one that was green that came complete with wings."

"Ah, that sounds like the Chimera, but only with wings," answered James. "Plus, the thing is a living thing that is made out of liquid metal and the thing has four forms. If Wolf's team fought with that thing..."

Fox put his paw up and James took that as a sign to stop. "No, it wasn't a Chimera, it was used to defend something. A ball of red organic matter, like the thing that was around Nick's neck."

James knew what that thing was and he should of know that thing would be around here, since he heard the voice that he thought was Venom. "Hey, Fox, did that thing look like this?"

After that he keyed a couple of buttons that brought up a display of a huge red ball with a signal eye.

"Yes, yes, that is it," he said.

"Well, that thing is Zelos, only bigger and it is used by the Bacterian to convert whole planets to organic base, it tried to do that the planet called Latis. If that thing is here, its a bad thing," said James. "I've got to get back to the ship."

"Hey, what about Wolf?" Asked Falco.

"ROB, open a channel to Wolf's Wolfen," said Fox.

ROB listened to Fox's command and Fox got himself ready to face his rival for the first time since he with his team had cleared the way in the tunnel that had allowed him to take on the Aparoid Queen.

In the matter of seconds the image of the white and gray furred colored lupine appeared. Fox could see that he still had the same clothing that he had last year and that included the bionic eye that covered his missing one.

"Wolf, what are you doing here?" Asked Fox.

"McCloud, don't know how to say it, but I will be to the point and plus you owe me," he started. "But, I need your help."

Fox knew that he was right about that, he had help him out twice and an ironic thought had crossed his mind about the situation that his rival was asking for his help. He was slightly amused by this and to show it hp put his hand on his chin. "It is indeed a strange universe, when _you _ask for _my _help."

"McCloud, are you going to help me out or not?" Asked Wolf.

"Of course, I will," answered Fox.

"Fox?!" Asked a stunned Falco. "Are you seriously."

"Hey, the more people that we got fighting this thing the better," said James, echoing the comment that Slippy made when Wolf's team join them in the tunnel last year.

"As he stated, I owe him and I can tell he is telling the truth about this, plus what I saw," answered Fox.

Falco just grumbled at this, and he didn't like the idea of the lupine coming on board, even if this wasn't technically their ship, they still considered it their home. Letting this guy here was like an invasion of his private life and he wasn't to found of that. So what, if this guy got his tail kicked by this Zelos character, it was one less thing he had to worry about.

"Falco, I strongly suggest that you get used to this new arrangement, from what James had said we are going to need all of the help that we can get," said Fox.

Still in a pissed off mood, Falco said. "I still don't like this."

"Shut up birdbrain! You know, I can still hear you and just let you know, I don't like you nor this idea as well. But, I was force into this arrangement either. But, I've adapt to it," said Wolf. "Anyway, make sure have pack away all of the breakable items, because I'll coming. Wolf out."

After that the screen that had the lupine went dark and he did the same thing to the other pilot as well, because he had figure out that they knew who he was. On the other end of the now close channel took that that as a sign that it was time for him to head back to the ship and he knew that doing that he would tell Wolf that the Star Fox team knew who he was. But, James had guessed that this guy that called himself Wolf had figure that out with the fact that went he was talking with Fox that he didn't mention the alien craft that was behind him with a weapons that were still lock on his ship.

**Note: **If you don't know who Inari is the divine figure that is the center of relevance in the Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine in Kyoto, Japan. Inari is portrayed as being able to fly, and its shrines, particularly the one in Kyoto, are surrounded by red arches (torii), giving Shigeru Miyamoto the idea of a fox that could fly through arches, which is basely what Star Fox is. Also, the Kitsune, which Fox is partially base off of as well are the massagers of Inari, which are white. Also the Kitsune are always showed with red scarfs, which Fox wears, with the exception of Star Fox; Assault.

As me portraying her as a woman isn't wrong either, because according to the Shinto region Inari is represented as male, female, or androgynous.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes**: I am sorry about the lag between updates but a lot of stuff has happen over the pervious mouths that my writing project had to take a back seat. Plus three stories that I have been following, have been updates, so I thought that it might be the time to update my own.

Chapter 14 Entering into the Eye Wall

Peppy Hare just got the message from Fox and while he was talking to his god son he wondered when or if the issue of what happen on Fichina almost 25 years ago would come up. Luckily for him Fox never brought up that issue up, but in stead he told him about how they never found any trace of the first ship that they sent out to investigate the report of the discovery of the "Core Ship". While the rabbit didn't like the news that they had lost yet another capital ship, knowing that loosing two capital ships wasn't going to look good for him, adding more fuel to the fire that was set by his rivals the day that he was appointed to this post. A fire, that the rabbit knew that they were going to used against him. Considering the threat that this system was once again facing at this moment he knew that the proverbially torches were starting to be lit and it would only be a matter of time before they would be heading into his direction.

The only sliver lining to these dark clouds that were coming to Corneria, if one could think that this was a good thing, was the fact that he knew who was this enemy was, it wasn't the Aparoids, like he first thought, but a totally new enemy that was called the Bacterian and this new combine force was heading toward Corneria. Because of this he had sent the call out to any ship that could get to Corneria in under an hour to come here and defend their homeworld. With this action he got a decent amount of capital ships that would defend their homeworld, but while he was happy with the response that he got, he knew that there were some ships that couldn't make it in time for various different reason and so he put out another call to arms. This one was directed toward to anybody that had combat skills and had creditable fighter crafts. He got some response from that as well, and it wasn't the lack of response that he got from the private contractors, but it was one of the people that had answered the call that had hit Peppy like a ton of bricks. That one person that had caused the reaction from the rabbit, was Katt Monroe, the feline that had quite literally ruffed Falco's feathers during the Lylat Wars and was one of the reasons why he left after the Titania Conflict.

This would make two past friends that they had encountered during that war that had tried to join up with the fleet that was going to defend Corneria against this new threat. The other one was Bill Grey, the commander of the Bulldog and Husky Squadrons at Katina and best friends with Fox McCloud. While, Peppy didn't mind Katt entering into the fray, because she was a civilian that was going into this with her own free will. If Peppy told her to stay out of the fight, she would of told him that she had no authority over her and he was the one that had ask for her help. With, Bill, it was a different story all together, he was still military and because of that he was bound by the chain of command, with told him to stay at Katina, for Peppy didn't want to put all of his eggs in one basket. For the old rabbit needed a safe place to fall back to just in case they didn't stop the invasion force and Katina was that place. He knew that Fox wanted everything that they could spare to protect Corneria, but Peppy felt different in regards to this, plus he still had to think about the unnamed force that wanted to get him of of this position and that pulling of their forces would be yet another bit of firepower to their assault if the force did fail.

"Sir," said a young male voice.

Peppy looked up and saw that the was another person that was in the room wit him. He saw that this other person was a black jackal that was dress in the uniform of a private that was in the Corneria Defense Force.

"What is it?"Asked Peppy.

"Sir, a one Beltino Toad is on a private channel, requesting an audience with you," said the young black jackal.

Peppy knew that Beltino must of found information about the project that was called "Deep Freeze". He also knew that this was a project that he had only recently found out, but he had feelings that it had to do with something with the mission that the first members of Star Fox did on Fichina almost 25 years ago. He also knew that because this thing was highly classified information that only a few people knew about and because of that he knew that this young jackal couldn't be in the room while he was talking about this thing with the toad.

"Put him through to my only personal station and that will be all," said Peppy.

The young black jackal did a little statue to him and then the jackal left him alone. Seconds after the jackal left the room, Peppy went to him own computer terminal. On his computer terminal he saw that it was flashing and that told him that he had a waiting transmission, so the rabbit tapped on the screen. After he did that, the computer informed him that he needed a password to continue with the transmission and the rabbit did that for the computer. Then he hit the enter key and seconds after the program in the computer begin to processed the password to make sure that it was the right one. What seem to take forever, Peppy's password was cleared and seconds after that he saw the green frog that he knew as Beltino Toad.

"Hello Beltino," said Peppy.

"Hello Peppy," said Beltino.

With all of the nice things out of the way, it was the time for two friends and allies to get to the business of things. Which was what did Beltino knew about this project or what he had found out about the thing.

"What have you found out about 'Deep Freeze'?" Asked Peppy.

"A lot," Beltino. " 'Deep Freeze' is the name of a rock that was found on Fichina, that had contain a life form. Now, get this, the rock that this life form is on is almost two million years old. When this was discovered many of the scientists that had discovered the rock started to run tests on the thing to fine out what this thing was and like what happen when my kind get involved with things they don't understand..."

"They get into trouble," ended Peppy.

The toad scientist nodded his head at that. "Yes, somehow thing thing infected then with some type of virus and it turned them into zombie-like creatures. In a matter of days almost the entire base was overran by these creatures. I found out that it wasn't stop by a special force unit, like the official story states, but the first Star Fox team. Peppy, do you have any insights at what happen there almost 25 years ago?" Beltino asked.

Peppy knew that this was going to come up, for he was the only member of that team that was still alive and so Peppy just shook his head at that. For, this wasn't the story that he was told when James had accepted this job. He was told that it was the Wild Cote group of pirates that had token over the base and had killed everybody on the bases. When Peppy heard this, he his doubts about the mission were raised, he didn't believe for a second that a group of space pirates would take over a terraforming base and kill everybody on the base. Because pirates wanted a quick score on high value goods, not a research base that mostly full with scientists. He raised his doubts about this to James, but since freelance jobs, the things that paid their bills, were getting fare in between, they were forced into doing this. Now, he knew without a doubt, that there mission was a way to cover up this mess that the Cornerian government had created while making them look good.

"No, we weren't told that, we were told that the research base was token control by a group of space pirates that were called Wild Cote," answered Peppy.

"'Wild Cote'? That small time group that got their asses handed to them in Sector Z, you guys believe that, I thought that you guys were better than that?" Asked Beltino.

"Trust me, I raise my doubts about this to James, but you have to understand, we were not getting jobs and we needed the money, so we took the job," said Peppy, a little ashamed at what he did. "But, enough about that, it all in the past, what we have to worry about is the here and now. So, what happen after the thing was firebombed, for after that we left the icy world."

Beltino was token back at the news that the legendary Star Fox team could be fooled into doing the Cornerian government's dirty work, but he wouldn't allow his feelings of sock at this to prevent him from telling the rest of the story about the rock that was called "Deep Freeze", for the toad understood the reason why they did that. "After you firebombed the base and killed all of the infected personal, a piece of that thing had found a way to stay alive. They carefully took the rock back to Corneria and despite the fact that thing is being stored in an environment that is Absolute Zero."

Once again Peppy wasn't socked at this and while at the surface the Cornerian government was totally against this type of stuff, like banding or put high restricting law on this type of research to prevent another Andross. But, it seems that in reality that the Cornerian government was doing the very same thing that had Andross exile to Venom by General Pepper for. It seems to Peppy that Pepper was truly an unique individual in the military when compare to others. With him out of the way might start doing all of this all over again. Also thinking about this, he knew that they were lucky that Andross didn't fine out about this and used it in the Lylat Wars, if he did, the war would of have been a lot harder on the team and the system. They might of not won the war at all, now it seems that the sins of their past was coming back to hunt them all.

"What else have you found out about the thing?" Asked Peppy.

"It doesn't like foxes, because when my lab partner. Jill, who is a fennec, got as close as one could, the thing double in size in real time and tried to break out of the glass room that it was in," said Beltino.

Once again Peppy got his interest raised, because this was the second time that he heard a negative effect to this thing or things that were attached to it when it was near a fox or when it got physical contact with one of them. Now, this made him wondered why did this thing either hated to be around foxes or be touched by one of them. This look of wonder got the attention of the frog.

"I see you have heard about this before," said Beltino.

"Yes, I have, when Fox, was stabbed by something that look like it was an Aparoid, the thing reacted like it was touched by something that was poisonous to it," said Peppy. "After that, there was a chain reaction that lead to the destruction of the _Castlo_."

"This is interesting," said Beltino. "I need to look more into this thing and see why this is be. Maybe, I might be able to produced a vaccine for the rest of the population."

"Do that!" Demanded Peppy.

"I will," he said trying to hide his sock at the sudden force that came from Peppy. "Beltino out." After that the frog ended their transmission on his side of the line.

Now all by himself, Peppy had the thought cross his mind, the vulpines were once again going to save them and this time it wasn't on their skills in combat, but on their genetic level. But, even with that small glimpse of hope, he had no clue how long it would take the good doctor to first fine what specific element that was different in the vulpines when compare to the rest of the population of the Lylat System, isolated it, study it to see if it was something that could be reproduced with their current level of technology, if so make either a vaccine to protect uninfected or a cure for the ones that were infected by the Bacterian. With that all over to see if he could some how make it into a weapon that they could used against the Bacterian and their forces. But, that plan had a lot of ifs in it and there was also a good chance that Beltino wouldn't be able to do all of that in time, or there might be the off chance that that that Beltino might not be able to decode the mystery of the vulpine's genetic secret, so Peppy knew that he had to pull out all of the stops for them, and that meant that he would have to call up the Rail Gun that like so many other things was something that he only became recently aware of. Yes, he knew that it was still a experimental weapon that only recently got out of the testing phase of weapon development that had energy problems. Namely, it was a weapon that could only be fired once before it would have to be shut down to recharged itself, but Fox told him that even if a small piece of the thing that was called Zelos got onto Corneria, it would be the end of their homeworld and that was something that Peppy wouldn't allow to happen.

So Peppy used his computer to directly linked up with the department that housed the Rail Gun and because of that he was answered by a clearly socked yellowed feathered parrot.

"General, Sir, what a pleasant surprise," he avian managed to said to Peppy.

"I sorry, but I don't have time for pleasant stuff right now, because right now, I need the use of the Rail Gun," said Peppy.

"Sir,...you know that weapon has only recently come out of the experimental stage and can only fire one shot before we are forced to shut down to recharge it," the avian said.

"Yes, I know, but I need all of the stuff that I can get for there is an invasion force that is coming to Corneria," said Peppy.

"Not again, Sir," said the parrot disgusted at it.

"Yes, so you see that I need used of that weapon, so once again can I count on you for the used of it?" Asked Peppy.

"Of course, Sir, we will do our best," said the parrot. "You can count on us."

Peppy nodded his head at this. "Thank you." After that he terminated the transmission between the two of them.

* * *

Wolf was sitting down in a holding cell, he was waiting for the Star Fox team to show up to great him and tell him what the hell was going on around here. But, at first the only thing that he was greeted with was the annoying loud mouth of Falco that had forced him here. If it wasn't for the fact for three things, the fact that his team was gone, that the threat of the system was so great, and that Fox owed him for saving his life twice during the final hours of the Aparoid Invasion last year he wouldn't of started this temporality alliance with them. Now, he was seeing that going to his rival was a bad idea, he would of continue his attack on that three headed dragon thing, even if he knew that the mission might of ended up in his depth, at least if he continue on that path he wouldn't have to worry about anybody screwing up or screwing him over.

The door of his holding cell open up and the noise of the door opening up caused Wolf to looked up in the direction of where the noise was. Out of the portal he saw that two vulpine had showed up to great him, one of them was the familiar orange furred fox with green eyes, and the other one wasn't so familiar to him. For this other fox was cover in blue fur with blue eyes, which made him to do a double take, for he had only see another one, which was Krystal. That made him wonder if this new blue fox and Krystal were related to each other or maybe they were from the same race, despite the fact that they were official listed a dead race.

"Hello, Wolf," said a clam, but firm voice.

Wolf just folded his hands across his chest, he was far more interested in the other blue furred fox, then Fox. "Who is your new friend?" Asked Wolf in the same clam voice that Fox had.

James knew that if a person had clam voice despite the fact that they were in an enemy base, it meant that he was still in control, but the blue fox wouldn't allow that to scare him. "My name is James MacCloud," answered James plainly.

This caught the grey and white lupine a little off guard for he didn't expect a fox to share a name that was similar to Fox's Father. _This is indeed a strange universe_ he wondered at this news.

"And why are you here?" Asked Wolf.

"James is from a planet that is called Gradius and his planet has fought a long series of wars that had spanned almost 2,000 years with an enemy, the same enemy that we are facing right now. The name of the enemy that they fought and what we are facing are called the Bacterian," answered Fox.

_Bacterian again_ thought Wolf, it seem that they were not an isolated group, but had larger operation than he first thought about then. But, the lupine just nodded his head at this and it allowed the two foxes to finish up their story. He wanted to know more about they had to offer to him.

"The thing that you described that took your team is a reformed version of a liquid metal dragon that is called Chimera that has four forms. The one that you fought with is the first form, the other three forms, is a snail like thing, a three pronged machine that spin rapidly while it shot out moth-like fighters, and the other one is a three headed turtle," said James.

Fox put his hand on his chin and started to waved his long puffy tail, a sign that he was thinking about something. "That's interesting, and how did your people killed that thing?"

"Easy, the pilot of the Vic Viper, shot at the thing at its head and after a couple of hits the thing would change its form again. With that, they fired at the new form until it died," answered James. "But it not Chimera that I'm worry about, its Zelos, that I'm worry about."

Fox knew why Zelos was so dangerous, it could convert their homeworld into a base for the Bacterian and that was the reason why he suggest that Peppy to get as many ships that he could mustered to defend Corneria as fast he could. But even with that, he also knew that they needed some of them to stay back to defend the world of Katina, just in case they failed to protect Corneria and he hoped that Peppy would think the same way that he did.

Wolf held up his paw. "Two things, one who is what is the Vic Viper and why is this Zelos thing you are talking about has you worry?"

"The Vic Viper is the name of our fighter and the unique feature of the fighter is twin pronged profile,-" started James.

Then Wolf realized he was talking to the pilot of the alien fighter craft that had defeated him. "You! You are the one that stated that you had no dealings with Fox and look here you are. Why should I trust you with all of this information about this. You might be in league with them." Then the lupine walked to the blue fox.

"Please, if I was with the Bacterian, do you think I would waste all of my time here, no I would be leading the charge to convert Corneria into a base for the Bacterian. I thought that wolves were smart ones of the entire family of Canine, but right now, you prove that you are quite dumb," said James.

"Why are you little son of a bitch! Nobody calls me dumb, never the less a fox!" Wowed Wolf as he took an aggressive stance toward the blue vulpine.

"Don't even think about it, for I will put you on your ass before you know it," said James.

"Stop it you two! This isn't the time nor the place to be fighting among ourselves," Fox paused to take a look at both James and Wolf. Then Fox looked back at Wolf. "You said to me that I owe you one and if we were to fight among ourselves you may never get a chance for me to paid up my debt to you. Also you might miss the shot to prove that you are better than me."

This caused Wolf to stop in his tracks and may him think about the fox species in general, for there was a rumor that they were the sly ones. Right now, Fox was proving that trait of his species. "You are right, Fox, but don't think that I am going soft on you and the rest of your team, for this is a temporality alliance between the two of us and when I get my team back, we are going to back as rivals."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, James can you continue," said Fox.

"All right than, Zelos, is a huge red mass in the shape of a ball that is made out of organic material that can convert a planet into a base for the Bacterian," answered James.

"That was the reason why I put both the CDF and the army on alert about this thing," added Fox.

"I also should mention that even the tiniest piece of that thing get onto the surface of Corneria it will start the process on converting that world into base for the Bacterian," added James.

"What?" Asked Fox. "How is that possible?"

"One, we don't know how the Zelos can convert a world into a base for the Bacterian, and yes I am correct about that feature about the Zelos, so when we destroyed one of those things we have to make dam sure it all gone. Also when those things die they will shoot out a series of rocks at you," answered James.

"It's never easy," said Wolf.

"Hey, if it was easy, everybody would be doing it," said James.

After that Fox got a call on his headset and it was ROB, he had found out that the robot had made the proper adjustment to the cruiser and that they were now ready to head through the Orbital Space Gate. "All right, we are about to head back to Corneria, I suggest that we get to our ships."

"Just one problem, you forget that your new friend, James over there shot my Wolfen to hell," said Wolf.

"Don't worry, I had Slippy work on it and it should be done by now," said Fox.

Wolf signed at this and while Slippy was a terrible pilot, but in the terms of fixing things, he was a pure genius and Wolf figure out that was the only reason why Fox still had him on the team, that no matter how shot up they were when he left them, they seem to come back in better repaired fighters. He also wondered was he the reason why Fox's team was so hard to defeat even if they had the edge over their Arwings. But, now wasn't the time for him to think about the past, Fox's team, for now it was time to think about the present and how he was going to get his team back. So like the James and Fox, Wolf headed to where his Wolfen was located on this ship.

* * *

Captain Dave Baj a red furred bear was sitting in his chair, wondering why he was called to Corneria by the former member of Star Fox, General Peppy Hare, just because Fox McCloud had told them that something was coming here and that it was something that needed everything that they could get. As much as a good solider he was, he didn't like the idea that Peppy was being controlled by that vulpine, he wasn't even military person, he was a god damed mercenary that followed his own rules and that sometimes that required him to break the rules, thus making him somewhat of a rouge. That made Dave hate him, despite the fact that he had save this system, numerous times.

"Sir, we got multiple contacts coming from the Metro Belt," said one of his officer.

"Put it on screen," he said slightly annoyed by this, for he thought that the cardinal was talking about the other cruisers that were in a holding pattern.

The cardinal did that and everybody on the bridge saw what their ship's sensors had picked up. They all saw that the space that was ahead of them was being full with dozens and dozens of red balls that they were made out of some type of organic material.

"What the hell are they?!" Demanded an asking Baj.

"Unknown," answered the cardinal.

Another beep caught the attention of the red feathered avian and this one can from the Orbital Space Gate as it was being turned on by an incoming ship. "Wait, the Orbital Space Gate is being used, incoming ship."

This was all what he needed to hear at this time, some dam independent contractor that didn't hear the warning that this was a battle zone and that all civilians ships were to stay clear of the planet and the space that was around the planet until future notice.

"Who is dumb idiot?" He asked.

The cardinal officer did what her CO told her to do and she tapped a couple of buttons that was on her display and she found out that there were multiple contacts that were heading out of the green portal. She quickly found out that there were four Arwings and she knew that there was only group that piloted them, they were the members of the Star Fox team, but that wasn't the only type of fighter that was with the Arwings. She had also found out that there was a lone Wolfen with them and she knew that fighter was flowed by the members of the Star Wolf team, so she wondered what were they doing with Star Fox. But, that wasn't the only thing that her sensors had picked up, for she had picked up yet another fighter and by the profile that was display to her, she could tell that this was an alien fighter and behind all of these fighters was Cornerian Cruiser.

"Sir, that dumb idiot you are talking about is the Star Fox team," said the cardinal.

Before the red furred bear could say anything about this he heard the voice of Fox McCloud over his ship's channel. "Captain, this is Star Fox, the thing that you are about to face are called Zelos and you can't allow even a signal piece of that thing to reach the planet. If it dose, it will start a process that will turn Corneria into a base for the force that goes by the name of Bacterian."

Then everybody got alerted to yet another contact in the mist of the field of organic balls and that was the shape of a three headed dragon that was taking the lead of the force by directing a wave of the Zelos toward them all.

"Don't worry about the Chimera, we'll take that thing out, worry about the Zelos," said Fox.

Baj didn't like how this fox had just talked to him, but he had no choice at the moment, those things were coming at them and they were declared hostile to them.

"Open fire, all batteries and launch all fighters," he ordered.

His XO relayed the order to the crew that was responsible for the weapons and told all of their fighters crew to launch into the fray. These series of orders were given out to the other crews among the various different cruisers and carriers that included the one that Katt was on.

When she got where they had prepped her fighter for the battle and after finding out that her custom fighter was okay, she give the person that was in charge of the launching of the fighter the okay sign. Seconds after that she found herself into the fray with the powerful laser beams from the capitol ships firing in the direction of the enemy craft lighten up the dark space. She also could see that they won't alone in the fight as she saw that she had company in the fight. Most of the fighters that she saw can from either the Cornerian army of the CDF, but there were also some craft that were of Venomian origins.

In the mist of the space battle filed she saw that there were four Arwings, a lone Wolfen, and an unknown fighter craft with four things that were following it. She knew that the Arwings belong to Star Fox team, which meant that Falco was there, she also knew that the lone Wolfen belong to the Star Wolf team, but she had no clue which member of that team was at the controls of the lone Wolfen, but she had no clue about the twin pronged fighter that was with them. But she didn't have to much time to wonder about the alien fighter, for her HUD had warmed her that there were smaller alien craft that were coming there way as well.

Katt wasted no time and so she locked onto the alien fighters and fired in the direction of the craft, turning the alien craft into nothing by wisps of superheated vapors of red gas.

Another huge explosion was sheen and it was one of the huge Zelos that had caused it. Like James had warmed, a series of rocks appeared after the thing was destroyed and the new type of projectile caused no harm to the fighters that had token the lead in the fight.

"Whoa!" Said Slippy as he avoided a few of the rocks. "You were right about those things."

"Hey, thanks," said James who was quickly adjusted his option control that allowed him to freeze all of his option in front of him to form one continuous laser beam as he directed the energy beam, he took out a few more red organic balls in front of him.

"That's a neat trick," said Falco as he locked onto another one. He fired his charged shot at the thing and followed it up with a series of rapid fire shots from his hyper lasers. The combination of the energy from his charged shot and the powerful hyper lasers caused the thing to exploded into a series of gas and rocks.

"Thanks," said James, that knew that the avian pilot was proverbially drooling over this piece of Gradian technology.

All of the pilots avoided the rocks that came from the Zelos that Falco had destroyed with ease.

"Why does this thing like to throw rocks at you?" Asked Wolf.

"You got me, we have been asking that question for past 2,000 years," answered James as he quickly destroyed a whole line of alien craft.

"I would like to ask a question as well," said Fox as he locked onto one of the alien craft and fired at the thing. The charged shot hit the alien craft and in the course of destroying that one alien craft he got another one. After that his computer locked onto another target and this target was one of the Zelos that he quickly disposed of with his hyper lasers. Which caused more rocks to appeared and he quickly avoided them. "I mean, it makes no sense."

James quickly did a loop that brought him behind another Zelos. "As I said before, I have no clue why they used rocks rather than lasers." He quickly brought the huge red ball down to size, through his weapon fire and after a series of shots from his fighter, the organic target was destroyed. More gas and rocks appeared, James instantly tilled his fighter toward the right to avoid the rocks, while the Vic Viper did have shields, they were weak and could only take several shots before they were knocked off line. After that he boasted toward the group of fighters.

"Hey look, these things are so slow and numerous that even Slippy is getting a few," said Falco as he took out a few more annoying craft.

"Geez, Falco, thanks a lot," said a mocking Slippy.

This made Fox smile at this, those two never completely got along and it was nice to see Slippy get a few kills. "Congrats Slip, but don't let get to your head."

"You too, Fox," said Slippy.

"That's the thing about the Bacterian, they used overwhelming numbers rather than skill," said James.

"I can attest to that, I saw the two of them hit each other," said Wolf as he scored more kills. Then he saw a huge spinning structure that was spiting out more of the same craft. He assumed that was a generator of some type and so he open fire on the thing. The structure exploded and just like with the Zelos, it let out some rocks toward him. He dodged the weapon fire and started to look for new target and while he was doing that he took notice that his Wolfen was handing a lot better than before, it seem that Fox wasn't lying about his mechanic skills. If he was in another life time, he might of well wanted this guy on his team.

Another group of Zelos were destroyed by the powerful energy beam that came from a Cornerian cruiser and the sudden gap allowed the team to see where the Chimera was at.

"I see where the Chimera thing is at," said Krystal. "I'm bring it up the location for you all." After that she did a couple of button tapping on her display that allowed the entire team to see where that thing was at.

The entire team saw where it was at, it was moving closer to Corneria and that started to cause Fox's blood to boil. Krystal could sense the rage from the vulpine.

"We can't allow that thing to get any closer to Corneria, let's move!" Ordered Fox as he boasted his Arwing to close the distance that was between him and that Chimera thing was at and the rest of his team did the same. Leaving James and Wolf behind with their thoughts at what just happen.

James just nodded his head at this, he knew that Fox just acted on his feelings and he knew that was a break with his training, it was something that he would of never of done. But, this was, well to him, be their homeworld and he knew that there was nothing more important than home, so with a sign he followed Fox to help him out with fighting the Chimera.

"Hey, Wolf, are you going to sit back and let us all hog the glory?" Mocked James.

Wolf just growled at that, he hated how this new comer in this part of the universe had not only out match him in his combat flying, but now was showing that he was also a master of playing mind games and to top all of this off he was a fox as well. It seem that foxes, no matter what part of the universe that they came from were ganging up on him of late.

"No, and you are going to need somebody to cover your asses if any of you make mistakes. Plus, as Fox had so elegantly stated, nobody expect me is going take down Fox McCloud while I'm alive,"vowed Wolf as he headed toward the location of where the Chimera was at.

* * *

Panther had found out that the black goo that was surrounding him was starting to break and flake off up with the slightness monition of his hand. So the feline continue to scape pieces of this stuff away from his paw and until he felt that his entire paw was free from this stuff. With that he was free to use his claws that he had retracted from his paw and started to claw through the black goo. He found out that the stuff was harder to get through, almost like he was trying to wade through chest high mud, and so it forced him to put more of an effort into breaking free from it's grip. But, the feline found out that his efforts were rewarded when he reached the edge of the encasement and then he was stop when the goo that was as sticky as tree sap stuck to his fur, matting it down or pulling on some of his fur out by its roots while he was moving, causing him some pain. The pain was something that Panther could ignore and then he could see that pulling his paw away from the goo was causing a gap in between the shield. It was so big that he was able to get his arm through it, but he still couldn't free himself from his prison yet, he had to free his other arm. He did that in the same fashion and then he found out that the only thing that was still stuck to this black goo was his legs.

He quickly used his foot to at first kick a little of the harden black goo and like with this his paws, he slowly but surely broke through his gooey prison, ignoring the stickiness that was on his matted down fur. With that he quickly ddi a check on his surrounding and found out that the only other person that was with him was Leon, his team mate.

The feline could see that, despite all of the commotion that he made while he was getting out the sounds didn't wake up Leon one bit, for the reptile was still asleep with his head titled downward.

"Hey," he said.

Leon didn't response to that.

Panther then hit him hard on his head. "Hey! Lizard boy, wake up!"

This did the trick, it woke up Leon. "What?"

"_Shh_!" Said Panther.

Getting his bearing, he found out that Panther was out of the black gooey prison and he wanted to know how he was able to do that. "How did you get out of this?"

"Shut up! You know that you voice isn't the most pleasant to hear. Okay, this stuff, whatever this stuff is, is brittle on the inside and if you claw at it, it will start to break apart," said Panther. "The only part of this thing that is a little hard is the top part, it like a goo, much like tree sap."

Listening to what his fellow team mate told him, Leon found out that the feline wasn't lying to him and that the black stuff that had entombed them was indeed a brittle substance and it took him no effort on his part to break through it. After a couple of seconds he found out that his hand was free of its grip and after that he found out that by freeing of his hand he had caused a chain reaction, more of the stuff fell apart. This caused a gap on the top part of the black mass and just like what happen with Panther, Leon found out that he was able to get his arm out.

"You are right," said Leon.

Panther just nodded his head and most of the time when this happen to him, he would gloat about it, telling everybody that he was right, but this wasn't the time to do such a thing, this was the time to get out of this place, whatever it was as fast as they could. So he quickly went to help Leon get his other hand free of this thing. Just like before, the two Star Wolf team members found out that with a few motions of their hands the black mass that had kept Leon pinned to the wall, fell away from his body. With that he found out that the top part of his body was completely free, but Leon nor Panther rested on their laurels, for the two of them went on working to free the rest of Leon's body. At first, the two of them tried to do that by trying to claw it out by trying to break through the top part of the black mass. He found out that it was hard and that in the attempt of going that way he broke one of his claws.

Sense of pain shot through his entire body and he felt joy at that feeling. So the lizard did a quick smile on his face. _Ah, lovely pain_ he thought at what just had happen to him.

"Get going! I don't know how much time we have," demanded Panther.

Leon did that and this time he tired another tactic, he moved his feet around the remanding black goo that was around his body. With this he found out that this was the way was the right way on freeing himself from this black organic cage. Like with his arms he quickly broke through the stuff and found himself free of that stuff. After that he quickly tried to get the wet sap like stuff of his body and he found out that it was a vain attempt on his part.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Asked Leon.

"Try to fine our Wolfens and get the hell out of this place. What do you think?" Asked a mocking Panther.

Leon put his hands up in a defensive posture. "Okay, don't jump down my throat."

Panther was about to say something to that, but he was stop when he hear a noise and he monition to Leon to get behind a wall, or what they thought was a wall, but with this ship it could be anybody's guess. Leon did that and Panther followed him.

The two members of Star Wolf looked behind the wall and they saw that it was an Aparoid ground solider there was no question about it, the two of them know what those things look like. They also knew that while they were powerful, loyal, but some of them won't too bright and that thing show it all to well.

The Aparoid thing did a quick looked down the hall, stopped for a moment, and then it moved on to another part of this ship.

"Jeez, those things are really dumb," said Leon.

"You don't need brains when you are a ground solider, all you need is strength and have the competently to follow orders," said Panther.

Even if that thing was gone, the two of them still held their ground just in case there were other ones and what seem to be hours of waiting the two of them headed off in the opposite direction of where they heard the sound of that thing walking down the halls.

* * *

Evian knew that it had done its job, it had protected Zelos, Dr. Venom, from the dangers of this system and in the course of doing that allowed them to create an organic base from them. But, the only dangers that it had faced in this system were a series of fighters that while at first might of posed a threat to them, but in the long run they were no match for Evian as it either destroyed them or capture them.

_Don't worry about me_ the dragon heard the familiar voice that it knew was Dr. Venom speak in its head. _You did good._

_Thank you_ said Evian.

Then the red ball of organic material separated from the three headed dragon for the last time and headed toward the planet. In the course of the action it felt a shape pain surged throughout its body as Zelos had token apart of Evian with it as broke away from the dragon. Then the dragon noticed that a much bigger group of fighters that consisted of a bunch of mixed fighters. The first thing that it noticed was the familiar profile of a fighter, that Evian knew as the Vic Viper and while it didn't have the normal color of blue it still had the same shape of that fighter that had countless of times prevented the Bacterian from conquering Gradius. While Evian had never seen one of these fighters in action, deep on a guttural feeling it knew what it meant, death in a blur of lasers. The next thing that it saw was the red and white fighter that it had fought with before, because of that it knew that fighter was no match to him. Then the final thing that Evian noticed was that there were another group of four fighters that were colored blue and white that had a feather-like appearance toward them. Evian had never seen these fighters before, but somehow he knew that these fighters were called Arwings.

Using the genetic memory that it was granted accessed to, it knew that these fighters belong to the Star Fox team, yet another mercenary team, much like Star Wolf was. But unlike the Star Wolf team this group were considered among the Lylat System as heros for they seem to be able to do the impossible and because of that Evian knew that it meant trouble as well.

_Master, that Star Fox team that our Master had warmed us about is here_ thought Evian.

Evian received no response from Dr. Venom and that made Evian worry a little.

_Master_ started Evian.

_Don't worry, I just had to check to see and you are right_. _So the legendary Star Fox team is here to save the day_ thought Venom. _You know the plan, kept them busy._

_Right_ said Evian. After that the three headed dragon headed toward the group of fighter despite the dangers that it presented to him.

* * *

Leon and Panther found themselves slightly knocked off balanced when Zelos, the ship that they were on, had detached itself from Evian. Both of them used the walls that was around them to kept themselves up right and not fall onto the floor of this place, just in case the floor had the ably to absorbed them. Then when they were contained inside of that black mass, they might be turned into one of the various different type of Aparoid Soldiers much like what happen to that young Cornerian pilot that they saw earlier in the day.

"Whoa," said Panther. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"I think we might off undocked from some where," answered Leon.

"Yeah, but from where? That's the question that needs to be answered," answered Panther.

Then both of them heard more noises and both of them quickly reacted to it by ducking behind another wall. Unlike the last time the two of them did this, they saw that there were more Aparoid Ground Soldiers that were mixed with the smaller ones to much bigger Strike Soldiers that had the ably to fire energy projectiles toward their targets. Again the two members of Star Wolf weren't spotted by these things, but the two of them knew that there luck would end anytime soon.

"I think they are planing an invasion," said Panther.

Leon just nodded his head at this.

"I think we should follow them, they made up end up to some thing that might be considered a docking bay and our Wolfens might be there as well," suggested Panther.

Again Leon just nodded his head at that. He also thought that it was a good idea, not because it came from Panther, but it was the only thing that they could act on. For he had no idea how the would get out of this mess.

* * *

Katt saw that the Star Fox team had made a b line to the three headed dragon-like creature that was in the center of the fighting and wanting to help Falco's team like he did on Zones, Sector Z, and on MacBeth, she tried to follow them, but before she knew it her path to the creature was blocked by a wall of red balls that she knew as Zelos.

"Dam!" She yelled at the sight of these things. But she didn't allow her disappointment of not being allow to help Falco out stop her from destroying these things. She locked onto one of them and fired until the thing blew up, causing an opening for her to slip through. She fired her engines and she hopped that years of inactivity won't affected the performance of her craft. She found out that her craft responded to her commands just as well as it did back in the days of the Lylat Wars, but even with that she found out that her little craft didn't get to the opening fast enough, for the Zelos had quickly closed the opening before she could get to it and she was once again face to face with a wall of the Zelos blocking her path.

"Miss Monroe, can you please remove yourself, you are in our line of fire," said a voice and Katt knew whom voice it was. It was the voice of the XO from the Corneria cruiser that had she had launched from.

"Oh, right, I am getting out of the way," she said and with that she broke away from the wall of Zelos and headed back to the Corneria cruiser.

She turned her head around and saw that the Corneria cruiser had opening fired on the wall of Zelos and with the powerful laser beam, completely annihilated the entire organic defense that they had put up to protect dragon creature.

"You are on your own, little man," she said echoing the same statement that she had made many years ago when they had successfully defend the _Great Fox_ from the missile attack that came from MacBeth and one of the reason why Fox made the choice to head to MacBeth instead of going straight to attack fleet that was in Area Six. He didn't want to worry about any more of those missile attacks to come out of nowhere while his team was making their final attack run and divert his efforts in protecting his ship.

Katt also saw that Cornerian cruiser that just annihilated the Zelos defenses in a matter of seconds was now heading toward the dragon creature without a fighter escort. While Katt didn't understand military tactics all to well, but there was one thing that she knew all to well, was the fact that any capital ship, like this specific cruiser, wouldn't head into a hostile area of space without a fighter escort. She wondered what was Captain Baj up to.

* * *

The fighter group that Evian saw coming to him, that consisted of the four Arwings of team Star Fox, the lone Wolfen that belong to Wolf, and the red Vic Viper that was piloted by James finally caught up with the golden three headed dragon that seemed to be waiting for all of them. It greeted them by opening up its leathery wings and that it had a pair of arms that was tipped by three fingers that themselves were tipped with a claw in a vain attempt to visual scare them out of the fight. To add on the attempt to scare them out of the fight it open up all of its three heads' mouths to display it many sets of razor pointed fangs.

"What is that thing trying to do?"Asked Falco.

"Scare us," answered James. "They all do this before the fight." While he was doing that he was also scanning the thing and giving Slippy the ably to do the same. Because he knew that Slippy was decent while flying the fighter, but he could see that he was good at the science stuff that was behind the fight, that most of the time was the real reason why groups or armies won fights.

"You got it?" Asked James to Slippy on a private channel.

Slippy nodded his head at that and after that his image that was on James's holographic HUD disappeared from the vulpine's sight. Then he quickly went back to the main channel that was between all of the fighters. He could see that he didn't miss anything, the other fighters were still holding their ground despite the fact that the dragon creature was still displaying its threats toward them.

"The Zelos attack force has been reduced by 20%," said the monotone voice of ROB.

The news report about how the battle was going made everybody pleased that the reminding Cornerian carriers and cruisers were holding their own against the Zelos attack force without their help. That they didn't need to divert anybody from their team to help them out.

"What is that thing waiting for?" Asked Fox, puzzled at this thing lack of action.

Then he saw it, the center head, the green one, was bringing its head back and then it quickly brought the head back with a green energy beam toward him. Fox quickly titled his Arwing out of the way of the green energy beam and the rest of the team that was in the way of the blast quickly avoided the shot as the energy beam hit another one of the Zelos. It quickly exploded in a combination of rocks and gas that any fighters that were nearby the blast easily avoided.

"Shield and composition analyzed, bring it up for you all," said Slippy.

Just what Slippy had said, happen, happened. They all received Slippy's information that included the health of the thing come up on their monitors and they also saw that there was additional information about the thing. They all saw that the thing that was now label Chimera, was made out of some type of liquid metal that allowed this thing to changed its forms and that the way to destroyed this thing was the very same way that James had mention before, was to shot the thing in its mouth, any of its mouthes.

Fox read all of this information about the Chimera and it was the same one that James had told him about. With that he took the lead in the attack by locking on one of its head and with a charged shot he fired at the thing. The charged shot hit the center head and he followed up the charge shot attack with a series of hyper laser shots at the target that was causing the thing to take damage.

Falco saw what was going on and he saw hot to take this thing down. "Hey, Fox, let me take a piece of that thing out."

Not waiting for Fox to acknowledge his action, Falco drove into action by locking on the white head of the dragon and with his charged shot he fired at the thing. Just like what happen with Fox, the three headed dragon took damage from the hit from the avian.

"Idiot! Don't attack the white head, it will caused the Chimera to turn into it most deadly form," scored James. "Don't you even listen?"

"No, he doesn't," answered Fox as he continue to assault the center of the creature. He was seeing that his efforts were being to bare a result, the status of the thing's health was starting to go down. A few more charged shots might do the trick and that what he did. He quickly looked at the creature's health and he saw that it was all gone.

"It's not over yet, I'm sensing that thing got more in store for us," said Krystal.

After that, everybody thought that they heard a sound that sounded like it was a roar and then they saw that the thing had changed into a golden molten form that had shifted to a three pronged spaceship that started to spin rapidly. Out of the three pronged came a series of green moth/butterfly like fighters that started to swarm the area in random directions. Also while this was going on the entire team saw that the health bar went back to full strength.

"Hey, that not far," said Slippy. "You jerk."

Everybody second Slippy's thoughts on what they saw and none of the team needed to be told what to do, for they all knew what to do, fire at will at that thing. A combination of the powerful hyper lasers from the Arwings and the lone Wolfen hit the three ship's launchers and they all could see that they were doing damage to the thing.

"This is ground control, the Rail Gun that General Hare has requested is on standby and is ready to fire anytime," said a male voice.

"'Rail Gun'?" Asked Fox. He knew about this type of gun that used an electromagnetic energy to fired a small projectile at near or at supersonic speed toward a target, but he didn't know that the Cornerian Army had one that was working. He had thought it was destroyed when the Aparoid attack Cornerian almost year ago.

"It seems that the old man had pull out all of the stops," said Falco that had locked on one of the butterfly like craft that was being launched by the Chimera.

He got a lock on the craft and fired a charged shot at the thing. The shot was dead one and the thing was destroyed in a puff of super heated white fumes. "So much in being able to be destroyed," mocked Falco as he locked on another target and he quickly removed that target as well.

_Well that's new _thought James as he saw more of those thing be token out by Falco.

"Hey, Falco, let's see who can score the most hits starting now," said James.

"You're on," the blue feather avian pilot said.

* * *

Evian felt another high energy shot hit his armor in his spinning core form and while the shots from the Lylatian won't to powerful when compare to lasers that can from the Vic Vipers. It was the fact that the shots were rapid and being aimed better that made them just as effective as the Vic Viper's lasers. It also was surprised that many of the green butterfly-like craft that it used in its pervious form couldn't be destroyed, were now being destroyed not only be the Lylatians Arwings, but also by the Vic Viper. It had recalled that the pervious version of the Vic Viper that a pervious version of himself had faced couldn't destroyed those things and that got Evian thinking about it. That the people of Gradius might of upgraded the Vic Viper since the last time that a version of himself had fought with it or somehow in his rebirth he somehow got weaker rather than stronger.

But, the thing's train of thought was broken as it felt that its green head had lost of its life force and thus the power to hold this form. So it was force to return to its normal form without its head.

* * *

"That's one down," said Fox as he watched severed head of this dragon turned into a golden goo that was quickly disposed off by the Solar winds that came from the stars of Solar and Lylat.

After that he did a quick look at the status of his Arwing. He found out that his fighter was fine, he had received no damage to the wings, the shield, nor to any of the critical system. Then he did a quick check for rest of the team to see how they had fare in this fight, he saw that Slippy was okay, that Krystal did well despite the fact that she had fought along side with him, and that both Falco and James were having a little wager between the two of them to see who would shot down the most targets. In Fox's mind, a clear waste of both of their talents as fighter pilots and their fighters, but it was something that Fox could understand, for he did the same thing with Falco when they broke through the Venom Defense Fleet of Area Six. Even with that, he could see that none of them had suffered any type of damage in the fight while they were having this little bet between the two of them.

Next on the list was to see how Wolf did in this fight. Before the vulpine could ask the lupine about the fight or how his Wolfen had fared in the fight. He saw that the lupine had broken away from the group and by the looks of things, it look like that he was heading straight toward Corneria.

_That no good son of a bitch_ thought Fox at the sight of Wolf leaving them. He knew that he should of followed Falco's stance in regards to him when they found him without his team and leave him out in space all by himself. But, his better nature had gotten the better of him and it look like he was paying the price for it.

"Hey, Wolf, where the hell are you going?!" Yelled a demanding Fox.

"To cover up your screw up!" He yelled back at Fox. "If you won't so worry about killing that dragon thing called Chimera, you would of been able to see that thing that the blue pup over there called 'Zelos' is heading toward Corneria and from what I reminder what he told me about that thing, this isn't what you want to have happen."

Fox quickly looked at his display and saw that much to his displeasure that Wolf was right about the Zelos thing, it was getting closer to blue planet of Corneria. Seeing that, Fox knew what this three head dragon thing that they were currently fighting with was for, it was just here to kept them busy. "No! I won't let that happen!" Fox vowed.

"James, Falco, take a look at your displays," commanded Fox.

Unseen by Fox both pilots did that and both of them saw what Wolf had told Fox, that the Zelos was heading toward Corneria while Chimera was just standing there waiting for their next attack.

"Dam! I should of guessed, that Chimera is just a distraction," said James.

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes, but this is a mistake that we can fix it, James, Falco, I want both of you to followed Wolf and help him take that thing out before it reaches the atmosphere. Leave the Chimera to me and Krystal, we will kept this dragon busy," ordered Fox.

"Right on it," said James.

Falco just grumbled at this, he didn't like this idea, because he knew that Wolf was the type of person that if he saw a chance to take a shot at his rival, he would take it no matter what the situation would be. He also knew like the rest of the team that Zelos thing had to be stop no matter what. "Got it."

With that the two fighters broke from the position that they had with Fox and headed to where both Wolf and the Zelos thing was at.

"Anyway, it was getting kind of boring, shooting all of those green things, they won't even putting up a fight," said Falco.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, what about this, whomever get Zelos, get a ten point bonus, and you might like to know that Zelos some times put up a fight," said James.

"You are on," said a laughing Falco. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as he first thought, for he was able to disable Wolf's fighter without taking damage from his Wolfen without receiving any type of damage unlike when he fought with Wolf. He maybe a fox, but he wasn't going to hold that against him.

* * *

Dr. Venom watched as the blue orb of a world that he knew as Corneria get closer and closer. His Master's plan was coming together and soon this world would become apart of the Bacterian's empire, soon these anamorphic residents will son have their will broken when they saw that their homeworld would fall despite all of their best efforts.

He did a quick check on the Zelos attack fleet and he saw that the Lylatians were holding their own, they were slowly gaining the upper hand against this force. Clearly to him the Lylatians had fought off invasions before and this system that was like most inhabited by intelligent beings, was most of the time a peaceful one, knew how to fight when they were in danger. But, he also knew it was all going to be in vain. So he did a check on Evian and he found that this Star Fox team was proving that their reputation wasn't just PR, but in fact the real deal, for they had already destroyed one of its heads. He check to see what head it was, he found out that it was the green one, the center one, a modestly hard one, but the hardest one, that one was still on the dragon.

He was about to give the command that would fire the missiles that would start the process that would turn this planet into a base for the Bacterian, but he was stopped when he had an alert that told him that there were three high speed incoming targets coming toward his location. He quickly identified one of them, the twin pronged fuselage was a clear sign that this was the Vic Viper, the fighter that he had developed nearly two thousands year ago, the difference was the fact that this one was red and it didn't what color the craft had it was still something that he shouldn't take lightly. Next he turned his attention to the other two fighters, like with the Vic Viper he recognized one of them, it was the craft that belong to the group that he first fought with and he had no question in the back of his mind that it was the same specific one that had twice to defeat him only to be defeated himself, which meant that this specific one was not something that he should worry about. After that he turned his attention to last fighter craft that was in the trio, a blue and white fighter that was feather-like in appearance to it. He hadn't encountered a craft that look like it and so he asked his computer to identified the craft for him, just in case the computer knew. In a matter of seconds it did and it told Dr. Venom that these fighters were called Arwings, that were made by the same designer that had designed the Wolfens. Seeing that Dr. Venom did a little smile on his face, for he knew that he would be able to do the same thing that he did with the lone Wolfen to this lone Arwing.

But, Venom's smile quickly turned to a frown, for the computer told him that Arwings had better shielding then Wolfen and they had better agilely that the Wolfen. Plus these were the preferred craft of the Star Fox team, the very same team that had token a third of Evian's health away from the dragon. Venom knew with this combination of a high performance craft and skilled pilots that were at the controls of the craft that it was something that would be dangerous for his health.

Seconds after he had read up about the Arwings and the Wolfens, he heard in the background the sound of muffled struggled. Hearing this, Venom turned his three eyed head in the direction of where the noise was coming from and he saw that he was face to face with to members of Star Wolf team. He also saw that each one of them were in the claws of an Aparoid Ground Solider.

"I see that you have escape," said Venom. He lifted his head slightly at the level of one of the Aparoid Ground Soldiers. "I can see that you aren't as dumb as your reports claim you are."

The Ground Solider that Venom spoke to, made a noise, a noise that both Leon and Panther sound like hitch pitch scream that a native insect that was called a Sun Beetle made during the summer mouths. But while neither Leon nor Panther could understand it, Venom was able to do so and they knew this because the lizard man had put up his hand as a sign to the Aparoid Solider that spoke to him that while he did like what it told him, it wasn't what he wanted to do.

"What was that all about?" Asked Leon.

"It seems that your friend over there, want to make the both of you an Aparoid." answered Venom.

Both Leon and Panther said nothing at this, for this was what they expected from this thing.

"But, I told him that while I did like the idea, it not what I wanted to do to you. For, I have a better idea for the two of you, for it seems that the two of you want to head home and you will go there, but as ours speakers" answered Venom.

"What?!"Asked a stunned Panther.

Venom wasted no time. "Take them to their ships and put them on the missiles," he ordered.

Before the two members of the Star Wolf team could react and maybe fine a way to get out of the machine-like grip that their Aparoid Solider had one them, they quickly found the grip on their body had grown tighter. Then they found themselves being forcefully dragged all the way down this ship. Both team members tried to see if they could fine away to break through the vice-like grip that these Aparoids had on their bodies and they found out that it was an unless attempt as any of their moves where countered with each tighter grip that felt like it had drawn blood. So both of them decided it was best for them to see if they could fine any point of reference in this ship and the only thing that they saw was the same type of hallway, black with an organic look to them. Seeing this, both of them wondered how could these things were able to tell where they were going while they were on this ship and then they figure it out, they were machines after all, so they might have had the layout of this ship preprogramed in their mines.

In what seem to be a hour to them, they saw that their Wolfens were just fine, sitting on what they thought was the floor of the docking bay and there was no visible sign that they were tempered with and that these things won't currently doing anything toward them. But that didn't mean that while they were being held that they didn't do anything to them and that leaving them alone on the outside was just a way for them to think that their fighters were okay.

"It seems that the bugs didn't do anything to our fighters," said Leon.

"On the outside it appears that way, but who knows what they might of put inside of the fighters," warmed Panther. He knew that many leaders like to used a tactic that was called a "Trojan Horse" as a means to slip something harmful under the disguise as something innocuous as a means to overwhelm the enemy.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything to your Wolfens, so you don't have to worry, you aren't going to be a Trojan Horse, for I don't need to used that type of underhanded means to make you are speakers," said Venom. Then the lizard man nodded his head.

Seconds after that the floor that their Wolfens were sitting on retracted and both Leon and Panther saw in honor that their Wolfens were sitting on top of a huge arrow shape thing that was made out of the same organic material that this ship had. Seeing that, both Leon and Panther knew what they were looking at, these things were missiles just like like the ones that were sent by the Aparoids to destroyed the Orbital Space Gate last year. With that they didn't need to be a genius to know what this person had planned for them all along and so once again the two of them tried with all of their might to struggle to break free of the superhuman strength of the Aparoid that were holding them. But like before, they found out that it was unless and that the only thing that they could do was to go where this lizard man wanted them to go. Which was to their Wolfens and that where they went. When they got to the missiles, they found out that the Aparoids had let them go.

It was nice to be free of their grip, for it allowed them to check their bodies to see if these things had in fact drew any blood and they found out that despite the shape pain from these things, they didn't cut into their bodies. But while they were allowed to do this, they found out that it was the only thing that they were allowed to do, for those things were still watching the two of them with their signal unblinking yellow eye. Both Leon and Panther knew that they had orders to shot them if they had failed to get into their fighters, which they did. Even inside their fighters they found out that they were still being watched by those things and in a matter of seconds those things stopped watching them.

Then all of the Aparoids that where watching them started to walked away from the missiles and at the same time the canopies of their Wolfens closed down on them.

"As you can see," started a voice, a voice that both Leon and Panther knew all to well, it was the voice of that lizard man once again. "We have learn a great deal about your fighters and in doing so, we have learn a great deal about your system that you called Lylat. But, it soon be apart of the Bacterian Empire."

_Bacterian Empire_ thought Leon, he knew that he had heard that name used before and then in the mists of his past memories he knew where it came from. It was the name of the group that had help Andross back in the day during the Lylat Wars.

"Who, what? Never heard of the Bacterian Empire before, sounds like a lame name for an Empire anyway," scoffed Panther.

Leon just shook his head at this, Panther had no clue what they were dealing with.

"You so will be and you like the rest of your system will fine out why the people of Gradius called me the Three Eyed Green Devil," laughed the lizard man.

"Who are you?" Demanded Panther.

"Since, you and your friend over there are going to die, I think you should know the person that is going to kill you anyway. My name is Dr. Venom and I will be the last living thing that you will ever talk to," answered an evil laughing Venom.

After that everything that was inside of docking bay evacuated and then they took notice that the floor that the missiles that they were on started to open up. In a matter of seconds the missiles had fired up their internal engines and to make matters worst of them the organic missiles were starting to absorbed their fighters.

"So this what that Dr. Venom guy was talking about making us speakers for his empire. He is somehow going to fuse us with these missiles, turing us into some type of bio weapon for the Bacterian and use our knowledge about this planet to help them turn it into anything that they want," said Panther whom was terrified at the thought of being into a mindless pawn.

"Let's hope, Wolf shows up and save us somehow," said Leon.

Panther wasn't able to say anything for there was a sudden multiple jolts of charge of direction that had resulted in the feeling of disorientation for both Leon and Panther. But both of them found out that they were heading toward Corneria and it seems that being so close to Corneria had speed up the process of the absorption rate as well.

"If not, we will become a pawn for the Bacterian Empire and if Venom is the going rate of what we might become, I don't like the change we will go through," said Panther.

_Come on Wolf show up_ thought Leon to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: **If you have notice a little bit of errors in the pervious chapter is because it some how got corrupted during the recovery process and because of that I can't seem to fix the errors, I am sorry about that. The only way to fix those mistakes was to completely deleted the chapter and rewrite the entire chapter all over again, something that I am not going to do. This was yet another reason for the delay between updates

Chapter 15 The Eye Wall

Wolf O'Donnell found himself all alone and heading toward his prey, which was the red organic ball that had twice managed to defeat him and his team. He also could see that he was getting closer to that thing and he also could see that this thing was getting closer to Corneria as well. While he wasn't a current resident of this planet and many of the current residents would want him dead, he still had clients that called that place home. If this thing that was called Zelos was able to convert this planet into an organic fortress for the Bacterian, like James MacCloud person had claimed would happen if even a small piece of that thing got on the surface of Corneria, he would lose one of his most reliable sources of income that he had and that was something that he wouldn't allow to happen.

With that thought across his mind he now knew the reason why he was going to protect this world like Fox McCloud was trying to do. Not to kept the residents of this world safe from harm, he could care less about them and if it wasn't for his business interests that were down on that world, he would let this planet become an organic fortress for the Bacterian.

He took a quick glimpse at his holographic display and he saw that he was about to get into the weapon range of his prized Wolfen. So he prepared himself by putting his finger on his Wolfen's fire button. _Soon, I will get my revenge on you for what you did to me and my team_ Wolf added to himself. He didn't know if the person that was at the control of that thing was able to read his mind or not, but quite frankly he didn't care. All he care about was sending this thing back to whatever place that had spawned it.

Then he heard an alert from his fighter's onboard computer and he saw that it was telling him that there was a group of fighters that were heading in his general direction. He assumed that it was a part of the Star Fox team or some of the Cornerian fighters that were coming here, but he did a quick check to make sure about it, just in case this was yet another one of the Bacterian tricks to fool him . With a couple of quick taps on his display and he found out that one of them was an Arwing, the other one was the fighter that was called the Vic Viper.

_Dam it! _He cursed to himself. He didn't like the idea of his rival, Fox, helping him out like he did with Fox. But, he didn't mind the idea that he did have an extra pair of guns in the fight that were being controlled by a pair of half decent pilots.

"Hey there!" Exclaimed a hard sound accented voice and with that Wolf knew that voice belong to only one person, the blue feathered avian pilot called Falco.

_Brilliant, just brilliant_ thought Wolf at the news that Fox didn't have enough guts to do the job himself, he had to send his cocky lackey to do this job for him and that other fox along with him. "What?!" He asked in a disgusted voice.

"Hey there? Is that anyway to great your backup?" Asked another voice and Wolf didn't need to know who this person was, it was the blue fox, James MacCloud.

"I don't need any type of backup, especially from the like of you two rookies," snarled Wolf.

"Hey, I don't like this idea either, but I was told by Fox to cover your back," said Falco.

Wolf knew that Falco didn't like him at all and the lupine might of guessed that the order from Fox to help him out must of burned his feathers up to help him out. This caused a little evil simile to come across his grey and white face. "At least with this we are in agreement with. Now let's see if that title of 'Ace Pilot of the Star Fox Team' that you are so proud of in fact the real deal or is a bunch of BS that you have manage to cook up."

Falco just grumbled at that, Wolf knew that title that he had with the Star Fox team was in fact something that he was quite proud of and he didn't like the idea that Wolf just stomped on it like it was a piece of trash on the ground. But the avian kept his cool, just like Fox had suggested that he learn to do. "Hey, at the end of all this, the two of us are going to settled this with our blasters!"

Wolf just scoffed at this, Falco wasn't worth his efforts and while he would of love to put this avian pilot in his place by shooting up his Arwing, but he knew that there were more important things that he had to deal with right now. So Wolf chose to ignore the chatter that was coming from Falco's mouth. "Hey, you, the one that is the fighter that is called the Vic Viper."

"Yes," answered James that kept his growing disgusted with this guy to himself, he knew that right now he was an ally that was going to help them take out Zelos and that meant that he wold have to put up with his rude comments about Fox's team, but that didn't mean he had to like it. At first, James felt sorry about this guy, loosing his team, but now that feeling of compassion that he had felt for him was gone when he found out that this guy was a leader of a rival mercenary group that was known as Star Wolf. Whom had a burring hatred toward Fox, which was something that the blue vulpine didn't understand. To James, Fox seem to be a decent guy that had a friendly dispossession with him that kept his mouth shut and let his skills speak for himself than his worlds. To James, Fox's skills included his leadership and his combat piloting skills that James thought came to him naturally. "And for future reference, you know that I do have a name, if you can fine a way to reminder it," ended James.

"Whatever," said Wolf, scoffing at James's statement. He might share a similar name to James McCloud, but that didn't mean that he was just as good as he was. "It dose not matter right now, what dose matter is that we have to take that Zelos thing out as fast as _I _can. You two can just sit back and watch me save Corneria."

"Whatever," scoffed James. _What is the deal with this guy anyway_? Asked James to himself.

With the brief of debriefings that any of them had, all three anamorphic pilots put their specific fighter craft into maximum burn and quickly covered the distance that was between them and Zelos. In a matter of seconds the huge organic red ball full both their glass screens and their HUDs. Because of the point blank range that they were in all three of them had a better view of what Zelos really look liked. They all saw that the red skin of this giant ball had a shinny appearance toward it that given the impressed that there was something that was like water that was flowing in a river and in the mist of that there was a signal unblinking eye that was slowly making its way toward them.

"Boy, at this close range, I can see that thing is one ugly son of a bitch!" Yelled Falco.

"You got that right," said Wolf.

"Listen up, I am sending you the information about Zelos, which includes how to kill that thing," said James as he keyed in a few commands on his touchscreen that opened up a data link between all three of them. With that, he tapped the send button that included the information about the Zelos. "And you should be getting now."

Both Wolf and Falco saw that they were receiving the data that James was talking about. The two of them scanned the information for important parts that included what the thing was made out of and they saw that the Gradians didn't have a completely clear idea what it was made out of so they only guessed that it was made out some type of carbon base material just like they were made out of. They also saw that it weakest of this foe was the signal unblinking eye that was in the center of the creature and that only way to kill this thing was to shot it in the eye.

"Yes, I have it," said Wolf.

"The same here as well," remarked Falco.

"Okay, let's shot this thing in the eye, and be done with it," said James.

After that all three of the pilots locked onto the thing's signal eye and when they got the signal from their computer that they had established a lock on the eye they unleashed a rain storm of laser beams onto the eye. A deluge of multiple shots of lasers that range from a signal shot an long beams hit the Zelos right in its weak point, its eye. But, much to the chagrin of the pilots, there combination of powerful weapons did nothing to the creature, it seem to have absorbed their attacks.

"What?" Asked a stunned James, that knew all to well from the pervious encounters that they had with Zelos that the only way to kill that thing was to destroy the eye.

"I thought you guys had the knowledge and the firepower to take things like this out?!" Asked Falco.

"Trust, me, we do, but that thing must of evolved," answered James.

"'Evolved'?" Asked Wolf.

"Yes, of corse, the Bacterian is a living thing-," started James.

James never got a chance to finished up his thought for he like the rest of the team heard a sound that sounded like laughter that seem to echo in part of their mind. For all three pilots knew the sound of the voice, for they had heard it before.

"You fools, you think you can defeat me with those pieces of junk, losers!" It yelled, echoing the same voice that came from the Moai Dimension that had mocked the pilots of the Vic Viper, Jade Knight, Lord British, and Falchion Beta.

After Zelos had mocked them it wasted no time, for it fired a bolt of energy that had the appearance of lighting toward them and all three of the pilots quickly moved their fighters out of the way of the super heated plasma. But, the lifespan of the plasma beam wasn't done after it missed the trio of fighters, for it headed straight toward the direction of where Evian was at .

* * *

The Chimera was down to his last form, a three headed white turtle that was giving the other half of the team some trouble. For the final form of the Chimera had already scored a couple of hits on the team, knocking their shields down to 75%, but some how they managed to kept all of their wings in tact, something that Evian knew allowed them to kept on firing their twin hyper lasers at him. Despite all of that, Fox, still kept his cool and ordered the rest of his team to form up behind him. They were going to do another run at the thing and the three headed turtle reacted toward their offensive move by firing all of its lasers beams at them. Everybody on the Star Fox team barrel rolled toward the right to avoid the series of attacks while still maintaining a lock on the Chimera and then all three of them fired their changed shots at the three heads. The three shots of charged energy hit their marks and the thing reacted in pain as more of its life was drained away by these Lylatians' Arwings. But the Chimera wouldn't go down without a fight and the Star Fox team could tell from the fight, there was still some fight that was left in the thing. So it released yet another round of energy spores out of it's shell that instantly turned into pink energy bolts and the Star Fox team reacted to this new series of attack, by quickly barrel rolled to defected the energy attack.

"Boy, this thing doesn't give up," said Slippy.

"From what James told us about the Bacterian, they don't give until you are dead or they are dead. So I am not surprise that the Chimera is still fighting us, despite the fact that we have the upper hand in the fight," said Fox.

Then Fox took noticed that the Chimera was about to fire yet another round of its lasers from in trio of heads toward them, but it was stopped when the vulpine took notice that his computer was giving him a warring that a huge energy spike had just appear and it was heading in their direction.

"Everybody, look out, we got a energy spike," warned Fox.

After he said that an energy bolt that look like lightning had came out of nowhere and hit the three headed white turtle right in the back of the creature and literally breaking its back. After that the creature broke up into a million tiny pieces that themselves returned to their form golden liquid metal form that were quickly blowed away from their position by the solar winds.

"What just happen and who was that?" Asked Slippy.

"I don't know what just happen or who did this,," answered a puzzled Fox, that had was confused at what just happen. For at one monument the Chimera in its turtle form was about to fired yet another rounds of laser attacks toward them and then in the next monument it was hit in the back from a powerful lighting like beam that came out of nowhere. But, there was one thing that he did know was the fact that it didn't come from the Vic Viper, even if the display of power was on pare on what that fighter could do. But, while Fox didn't know where the attack came from, he still would take the victory. "But, I am going to take it anyway."

"Zelos, attack fleet down to 50%," said ROB's robotic voice.

Once again the vulpine was pleased with the update that he received on how the fleet was doing, it seem that the rest of the Cornerian forces could hold their own without their help and they seem to be making pretty decent progress against this fleet. For the last time he got an update on their process of the fleet they had knocked the fleet down by 20%.

"Fox," started Krystal.

"Yes, Krystal what is it?" Asked Fox.

"I think I know where that attack came from, it came from the Zelos that was once on the back of Chimera," answered Krystal.

Fox was puzzled by this, it made no sense to him that it would kill one of its allies, unless the person that was in control of the Zelos had down it on purpose because that person felt like they didn't need the used of the Chimera.

"What are you saying, that Zelos had killed one of its own allies?" Asked Slippy.

"That what it seems," answered Fox.

"But, that makes no sense, why would they do that?" Asked Slippy.

"We can't put then in our terms when dealing with them," answered Fox. "We have to just accepted what they do."

After that Fox saw that the young tree frog nodded his head in agreement to what Fox had just told him. It was some that had echoed what Fox told him how to deal with the Aparoids.

"Okay, team, now let's help Falco and the others," said Fox.

With that both Slippy and Krystal nodded their heads at what Fox told to do. Without a word from Fox, both of them headed off in the direction of where the other half of the team was.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Yelled Falco as looked at his holographic display and at first he didn't believe what he was looking at. So he had to do a double take at what his Arwing's computer was telling him and he found out that it wasn't lying to him about what he was looking at.

"What is it?" Asked James as he quickly charged his direction of his Vic Viper to avoid some type of gold mass of living tissue that Zelos had throw at him. Wolf promptly annihilated the living tissue weapon with his Wolfen's hyper lasers.

"Yeah, birdbrain, spit it out!" Demanded Wolf.

"We got missiles, two of them and they are heading to Corneria," said Falco and seeing this he had a strange sense of being in this same spot before.

Neither James nor Wolf questioned Falco on what he saw on his HUD, they instantly changed the distance settings of their RADAR range to a greater distance. Both of them found out that the their blue feathered follow avian pilot was speaking the truth about the missiles. In fact there were two missiles that were in fact heading toward that planet and to make matters worst was the fact that both of them had detected that there were two Wolfens that were sitting on top of both of the missiles.

"Now, look at this, we have quite a problem right now," the voice started. "You see right now you have three choices to make and none of them will end up with a happy result. One of them, kill me and let the missiles with your follow Lylatians die when the planet become apart of the Bacterian Empire. Two, go after the missiles and in the process of doing that, you kill them by your own hand, thus leaving me alone, in which I will start the process all over again. Three, go and save your follow Lylatians, let the missiles go and thus you have doomed your homeworld. What will you do?" After that, the voice started to laugh at them again.

This burned Wolf up, this Dr. Venom was using his team as bargain chips, like they were nothing to him and in fact to Venom they were nothing. Wolf knew if he had no connection to this world like this guy did, it would be just another system to be conquered. But, he also thought about his team, Leon and Panther, how they were faring in this situation. He assumed that they would want to be save by him, but he also knew that keeping this system save from things like this was also something that they all wanted as well, even if it meant sacrificing their lives in the process. He made the choice in his mind, he was going to take out the missiles, even if that meant killing his team in the process.

For, James, in was a no brainer, he was going to take out those missiles and while he didn't like the idea that he might kill a few Lylatians in the process. He also knew that if he didn't make that painfully choice, more Lylatians would be killed if those missiles made it to the surface of Corneria and keeping this system's homeworld save was of paramount importance above anything else. While his mortal side told him not to do this, nobody wanted to kill another sentient life being in the course of getting a goal. He knew that it had to be done and also he felt to real emotional connection to them, like he did with the Star Fox team, to him they were more than names.

For Falco, it was different for him, he would love to see the Star Wolf team be killed, especially Leon, who was his rival out of his life. But, he wouldn't fell elated with the notion that something else beside him did the dead, but he also knew that all of the people down on Corneria were in danger and even the Lylat System, which meant that Katt might be in danger as well, keeping them safe was a top priority. That was the reason why he didn't object to the first temporality alliance that they had formed to defeat the Aparoids and why he put up with Wolf being on the Corneria cruiser. Now, he faced with this problem, he wished Fox would be here and not him, he would somehow find a way to save Wolf's team, stop the missiles, kill this Zelos things, and kept everybody safe. He wasn't here and it was time for him to step up to the plate to make the choice to prove to Fox that he could make the hard choices that came with being a leader. He knew what he had to do, take those missiles out no matter what.

"Yo! What do you think we are? A bunch of bleeding hearts, of course we are going for the missiles, that place down there is are homeworld and we will do anything to kept it safe," started Falco and he started to feel an inner strength, a strength that was starting to take him over. "And, you putting two out fellow residents shows how desperate you are in stopping us. Now prepare to do down in flames, goo boy! We will show you that our famed feats aren't a bunch of crap that was cooked up by the media, but in face the real deal. James, Wolf, move your tails and take down those missiles."

Falco was a bit shaken by the words that he just spoke, he never knew that he had that inside of him and he didn't know if what he just said was good or lame. But, it did the trick, it got him inspire and it look like that the other two members of his team were also inspire by his speech as the two of them formed up behind him as the huge red ball disappeared from their view.

Then they saw their targets, the two dart-like red organic missiles that were flying together, their eyes followed the lines of the targets and they saw that sitting on top of these missiles were the Wolfens that they all knew had the two other members of the Star Wolf team.

"Okay, fearless leader, what do we next?" Asked a mocking Wolf.

"What do you think?" Asked Falco who acquired a target lock on one of the missiles and fired a charged shot at the thing.

Both James and Wolf took that as their queue in what Falco wanted to them to do, they fired their own shots at the thing, blasting through the thick organic armor until they saw a huge blue orb. Both James and Falco knew what they were looking at, they were looking at a core, the thing that was center of power for this missile, which meant that was the thing that they had to destroy first to destroy the missile.

"What is that thing?" Asked Wolf.

"It called a core and destroying that thing is the only way to destroy that missile," answered Falco.

"It other words, destroy the core!" Exclaimed James.

With that James, Falco, and Wolf focus all of their firepower onto that signal blue orb that slowly turned gray than to pink under the volley of weapon fire.

"Kept on shooting!" Ordered Falco as he could see that their efforts were starting to bare some results.

The other two pilots ddi that and more weapon fire was brought upon that one core. A result of the constant attack from all three of them on the pink color core turned to a light red to a dark red, telling them all that this core was about to fall. It did and it detonated in a quick cloud of gas vapors. With no core, and thus no power source, a section of the missile fall away from it and also exploded as well, turing itself into vapors as well. But, the a good majority of the organic missile was still standing and still on course to hit the surface of Corneria.

"What?" Asked Falco. "That thing is made out of many sections?"

"That what it is look like," answered James.

"Don't go soft on us yet, we still got work to do," said Wolf that fired another charged shot at the missile and the target he hit was the part of the missile that had one of the Wolfen attached to. The shot hit his target and he couldn't tell if the shot did any damage or not. He fired yet another charged shot toward the same target and this time he could tell that this second shot had done some type of damage to the section that had the Wolfen attached to it. He knew this for a fact because he saw that piece of the red organic armor get blasted away after it took the second hit from Wolf's fighter.

Both James and Wolf hopped the pilot that was inside the Wolfen was still either alive or awake. They quickly found out that the pilot was okay when they saw that the Wolfen had fired up the fighter's engines to break through the remanding arm like attachments that were still holding onto the craft. In doing so caused them to rupture and bleed out some thing that like blood that instantly froze in the super chilled environment of space, turing it into a crystalline structure. Seeing that James quickly disposed of the crystals with a couple shots of his laser and he also saw that the freed Wolfen had righted itself after the craft had found itself in a depth spiral. After that the Wolfen did a loop that brought the nose of the fighter craft in front of the fight and next to Wolf.

With that James started to turned his attention back to the missile and see how Falco was doing with it. He saw that he had blasted through the other missile to point that he had revealed yet another orb and he saw that the avian was working on destroyed it. With that he went back to the missile that they were working on and was about to take yet another run at the thing, when his attention was split between two things. One, he got an alert that he had a weapon lock on his craft and two, Fox's half was coming into the fight, but he saw that they were quite a distance from them. So they won't the reason for the weapon lock, for they were out of their weapon range.

But his attention was drawn back to the weapon lock warring when he saw that he was fire on. James instinctually angled his ship on the right side as the charged energy shot went harmlessly pass his fighter by. After that, James angled the fighter back it pervious position and checked the track of where the shot come from. He saw it and he found out that it came from where Wolf was at.

"Hey, jackass! What the hell was that all about?!" Yelled James.

"Sorry about that, before Wolf told me that you were an ally, I thought that you were an enemy," answered a high pitch scratchy voice that sounded like this guy had smoke way to much.

"Oh great, lizard boy is here," said Falco, whom destroyed the other missile's core. Just like with first one a huge section of the red missile fall away from the main section of the device. Seconds after that it detonated into a mixture of both superheated gas vapors and pieces of debris.

"Shut you break-," started Leon.

"Enough! You two! We got missiles to take down," Wolf cut in with.

"Humph!" Scoffed a scorned Leon.

_Great, yet another rivalry_ thought James at this. "Oh, yeah, Wolf tell you team member not to shot at me or he is going to fine out what it is like to have five laser beams up his ass! Got it!"

Leon nor Wolf said nothing at this and James took that as a sign that the two member of Star Wolf got his point. So after that James took his attention away from the two members of Star Wolf and to the missiles. In the course of his investigation he found out that freeing that this guy had revealed a secondary core inside of the missile. Seeing that he wasted no time to line up all of his four options with the tip of his Vic Viper and open fire on the core. Creating another thick blue energy beam that quickly caused the core of the missile to changed from blue to gray, to a light red and finally to a bright red. Then the core detonated in a puffed of red vapors and without the core that part of the missile fall apart that in turn disintegrated into nothing but harmless vapors that pose no threat to the population of Corneria.

He quickly scanned the area to see if there was any more of that thing and he saw that it was all gone.

"That one target down," James simply said and after that he quickly boosted his Vic Viper to covered the ground that was between him and the last missile.

"Who was that guy?" Asked Leon. "He seems to a hard ass and why did you put up with that comment? Any other day you would of blasted them out of the sky for a remark like that. Plus why in hell are you working with Star Fox?"

"His name is James MacCloud and I am working with him because of two reasons, one he has a great deal of knowledge about the Bacterian and two he is helping me get the rest of my team back. Plus think about it, Leon, how would you like if you got fired at? Also Fox is repaying a debt he is owed to me," answered Wolf.

The lizard nodded his head at that for that sounded like the Wolf that he come to know all to well."I wouldn't like it either and after we get Panther back we are done with this guy?" Asked Leon.

"Yup," answered Wolf.

After that the two member of Star Wolf followed James's Vic Viper.

* * *

Falco saw that a huge section of the missile fell away after the avian pilot had destroyed the core and this time he wasn't fooled by the fact when the missile had speed up after he had destroyed the core. So he boosted his Arwing up to kept up with it and he quickly saw the other Wolfen that was stuck on top of the missile. But, that wasn't what got his attention, it was the fact that the missile was starting to touch the other edge of Corneria's atmosphere and because of that a red flame started to engulf the alien missile. He also notice that there was a thin barrier that was forming around the missile and he guessed that this was thing had some type of defector barrier to protect itself when it hit a planet's atmosphere, like what his Arwing's G-Defuser system did.

Despite the increase temperature and a warning sound that was blaring inside of his cockpit that was trying to tell him that he was entering into a planet's atmosphere without activating his Arwing's G-Defuser. He knew that he had to activated the system if he wanted to survived reentry into the planet, but he also knew that using the G-Defuser would slow him down and that was the one thing that he didn't need right now. He needed speed, not something that was going to slow him down.

_Oh, screw it_ he thought to him. It was time to push his Arwing to the edge and see what this state of the art craft could really do. So he followed the Bacterian missile despite the fact that he was touching Corneria's outer atmosphere. He could see flames start to lick their flaming lips on his Arwing and he could feel his fighter start to lag in the response time. Despite all of this, his on board computer was still working and because of that he got a lock onto the thing. He fired at the thing and hit the part of the missile that had the Wolfen attached to it.

The maroon charged shot hit the mark and at first the shot didn't do anything to free the lone Wolfen from its organic prison.

"Dam it!" Cursed the blue feathered avian as he hit his display in frustration and to add to his growing frustration was the fact that he had reached the edge of what his Arwing could do. He was forced to leave his target, with the unsetting feeling that he had failed in both destroying that missile and freeing the lone Wolfen. But, then he saw that the Wolfen had somehow found a way to break free from the missile and he assumed the fighter was able to do that because of the his hits. After that the Wolfen had corrected itself and got out of the edge atmosphere as fast they could. Seeing that he was a little relieved that at least one part of his mission was a success.

"Falco get out of there, now!" Ordered a voice, a voice that Falco knew as Fox. "We got people down on the surface and they are about to fire their Rail gun."

_Oh shit_ Falco yelled to himself and he knew what that meant, a high power shot was coming. He also knew when a Rail gun was started it was a process that would be unstoppable and the only safe side to be on when one of those thing fired was to be on the side that had fired it.

"Don't get your tail in a knot," started Falco. "I'm already leaving."

After that Falco quickly angled his Arwing upward and shot straight up. Leaving the outer edge of Corneria's atmosphere leaving the missile behind him and he did in just in time. For he saw a quick flash of white light full his field of vision and then he saw that the red organic missile that he was chasing had broken up into a million tiny shards or organic debris that were quickly consumed by the fires of uncontrollable reentry.

"Nice," said a voice that both Fox and Falco knew was James.

"Yeah, I would say the same thing as well. It seems that the old boys down there know how to aim and shot," said Falco, mocking the members of the Cornerian Defense Force targeting skills.

This caused both Leon and Panther to laugh a little at this. They knew all well how a good majority of them sucked at first, but of late they were getting better at it and the destruction of the missile at the hands of the Rail gun showed it.

"Hey what is so funny?" Asked Fox.

"Nothing." Falco quickly answered for the rest of the laughing trio.

"You think you are done? You still have to deal with me!" Commanded a voice and after that a series of lighting bolts was shot straight at them. All of them avoided the shot and all of them quickly formed up together in their own groups. Fox took the lead, Falco quickly took his spot that was on the right side of Fox, while James took the spot that was in between Fox and Slippy. Krystal found her way to her designated spot and that was on the left side of Fox. While Wolf, Leon, and Panther formed their own group with Wolf taking the lead position.

"You, you are the one that humiliated me and you will paid for that," said Wolf that knew who was talking. It was the same voice that had taunted him earlier when he twice tried to destroyed thing that he called a ship.

Fox took note of this in the back of his mind. He knew that if this guy could do that to Wolf, not only once, but twice he knew that it was a force that he had to tread lightly with. "Who are what are you?" Asked Fox.

"Ask your Vic Viper friend over there," answered the voice. "I think he knows who I am."

With that James knew that he was on the spot right now and he knew that he didn't tell them everything about them. He didn't tell them who Dr. Venom was, how he was once the Director General of the Space Science Agency of Gradius and was was the head creator of the Vic Viper that was later become the Metalion. How his hate toward the Gradian government eventually lead him to plan a failed coup d'état with them that would in turn lead him to be exiled to the prisoner's planet, Sard, to spend the rest of his life and during that time he would managed to contact the Bacterions and with their assistance, created a massive fleet that began to attack other systems in the galaxy.

"Yo, James, what is that guy talking about?" Asked Falco.

"I have no clue, I've told you everything that I know about the Bacterian. If there is anything that guy knows about, then that I don't know about then, I would like to know what it is," answered a lying James.

"Oh, the requirements of being a Vic Viper pilot and any other fighter that were molded after it have gone way down since that last time that I fought with them. To your first question, I'm Dr. Venom, the former Director General of the Space Science Agency of Gradius and the head creator of the Vic Viper," started Venom.

_Just great, they caught me in a lie_ thought James. _I know that I should of told them about this when we had that debriefing _earlier.

After that he notice that he was getting a request from Fox and James saw that it was a private channel. With that he knew what this was all about, he was going to ask him about the claim that Venom had staked about the Vic Viper and so with resined to the fact that it was the time to come clean with the connection between him and the Vic Viper. So he allowed the request from Fox and seconds after that he saw the image of the vulpine with a golden border around it, which told James that this was indeed a private channel between the two of them.

"James, is what this Dr. Venom claiming is true? If so, why didn't you tell us about this importance fact about your force's fighter?" Asked Fox.

James signed once again. "Yes, he is speaking the truth about the Vic Viper, he did created the first Vic Viper. I didn't tell you about it because I thought that you would think it would be kind of strange that we are a piece of technology that was developed by a current enemy."

Fox closed his eyes at this and nodded his head at this, for he knew the same feeling that James had in regards to his fighter, for Andross was the one that had developed the G-Diffuser system that allowed them to operated both in a planet's atmosphere and open space. "I know the feeling as well, for the G-Diffuser system that are currently in used in our Arwings was developed by Andross, and yes that is the same guy that started the Lylat Wars. Also, before we kill this Venom guy, I would like you to take note for the future, if there is anything else that you aren't telling to me about the Bacterian or any of their units, I would like to know about it before we fight then."

"Noted and there isn't anything else about this guy that know," answered James.

"Good," said Fox and with that he ended the private transmission between the two of them. With that he turned his attention away from James and toward this Venom guy.

"I am also known as the Three-Eyed Devil and now I will show you why I've been called that," ended Venom.

Fox felt like scuffing at this, for he had heard this numerous of time before from Andross taunting him all the way from Venom's airspace to the surface of that world and to the underground base where he still defeated him. To the various different pirate groups that claimed that they were the best in the different encounters that he had with Star Wolf and how they will be the ones that would kill him, but it hasn't happen. Finally, to the Aparoid Queen that tired to used the voices and images of his friends to tried convince them that they were perfection and that accepting their way of life was evolution, not sacrifice.

"Oh really?" Started Fox in a matter-to-do-fact voice.

"Ah, the famous Star Fox," said Venom in the same style of voice. "I see that you have grace us with your appearance."

Fox just shook his head at this, why do people always confused his name with the name of his team, for once in a great blue moon he would like for somebody not to confused his name with his team. "Yes, I have," said a mocking Fox as he unseen by either Venom or the rest of his team folded his arms across his chest. _This is getting nowhere_ he added to himself. _Maybe this guy is all talk._

_"_No, I am not all talk, as you put it," said Venom. After that the red ball unleashed another volley of lighting style energy beams in all directions that caused everybody to break away in multiple directions and because of that most of Fox's team lost track of Wolf's team.

"It seems that this Venom guy is a pretty cool customer," mused Fox. He quickly locked onto the thing and fired a charged shot. After that, the charged shot went wide of the unblinking eye and hit a spot that was off to the right of the eye.

"Hey Fox! Nick shot!" Mocked Falco.

Fox just simply ignore the starkly remark that came from his wingman and let his actions speak for themselves rather than his words. They did and they all saw that the part that Fox had just hit caused it to bleed something that was like blood out of the open wound. Seeing that James took up the job of destroying these newly formed crystalline structures before they found themselves on the surface of the Lylatian homeworld.

"Well, thank you very much, Falco," said Fox in the same starkly tone.

"Why you little son of a bitch!" Yelled Venom.

A self-asserting smile went across the vulpine's face. "No, I am a son of a vixen, you forget that I am a fox, not a dog nor a wolf."

Only Krystal and James got that joke.

"Hey, Fox, how...why...did you know that would work?" Asked Falco.

"I heard you over the COM line that you were having trouble with the thing and that shooting it in the eye as James had suggested, wasn't working. So I recalled something that I read that sometimes the obvious target isn't always the right one and sometimes its the one that you don't see is the correct one," said Fox that had locked on the same area to confirmed the theory.

With the lock, he fired yet another one of his Arwing's charged shot at the same area and like before he scored more damage to the thing that was called Zelos. He was right about it and before he could give the order he saw that the rest of the team had followed his example. He saw a blitz of charge laser shots from the rest of his team followed up by a signal thick laser beam that came from James's Vic Viper hit that area. The combination of weapon fired did more damage to the Zelos, caused more visible sings of the battle between them, which was small cracks that appeared across the organic ball. Without help from them, those tiny cracks got bigger and started to turn into huge rifts that slowly started to marched all over the red ball until they reached the center of the thing.

At the eye of the Zelos, the cracks reached their destination and parts of the red organic ball fell away like they were like the shell of a molting crab that were destroyed in a combination of fired of uncontrollable reentry and his team's weapon fire.

"It's not over yet," warmed Krystal.

After the warning from Krystal, they all saw that the red organic stuff that they were fighting, was just a covering that was masking the real shape of his ship. Which was a sliver color sphere shape ship that had signal blue orb that was in the center of the ship and there were a series of what look like to be gun placements that were all pointing in their directions.

"This guy doesn't give up," commented Falco.

"You got that right," said James that recalled the various different times when this guy would show up to fight and fail in trying to conquered Gradius.

"If he did, then that would make our job easier," said Fox.

"I say that you don't give up or you are a bunch of idiots, but whatever you are you will fail, for I'm not done with you. You have barely touch the surface of what I can-," he started and then he was cut off by a powerful white energy beam that sliced through the sliver ship like it was the proverbially hot knife through the proverbially butter. After the energy beam cut the ship into two parts it stop firing and the two disintegrating parts exploded into a ton of tiny bits that fell harmlessly into Corneria's atmosphere.

Everybody looked up and saw that it was one of the Cornerian cruisers that had delivered the final blow to Venom's ship.

"Well it seems that even the legendary Star Fox team needs help once in a while," said a familiar male voice.

Fox knew who that voice belong to, it was Captain Dave Baj, the commanding officer of the cruiser that they had meet up earlier in the fight and it seems that this person felt a little pride in his voice that he had help the Star Fox team. But, it was time for Fox to one up this guy. "It also nice to know that there is at least one Cornerian cruiser that can shot and aim ."

This caused Falco to laugh a little and he could agree to that. He would like for one day for the Cornerian Defense Force to fight and least one battle without their help.

"What was that?" He demanded, he heard the laughter at this expense and he didn't like it. He was happy that he was apart of the defense of Cornerian and he wasn't going to let some two bit mercenary step all over him.

"Oh, nothing," answered Fox trying to hid his laughter.

"That's what I thought," said Baj. "Baj out!"

"Touche," said James.

"Some people don't like us, especially some of the branches of the military," said Fox.

"Hey, if you don't recall I'm a military and I don't mind working with you," said James.

Fox once again just shook his head at this as much as he valued James for his skills at his fighter and the knowledge that he had about the Bacterian. There were some things that this blue furred fox didn't know about and that was simply the fact that he wasn't from this system. "Not, to offend you, but you aren't from this system and you might not know all of the political stuff."

_What the hell_? _Were did that come from_ thought James. He might not be from this system, but that didn't mean that he didn't understand the delicate nature that was the relationship that mercenaries and military personals had with each other. He had seen this in his own system and from the way that Fox had implied it also happen here as well. "Hey, where did that come from? Don't for one second think that just because I not from this system, that I don't know the nature of your relationship that you have with some people in your military. I do, and I thought better of you," said James who at that moment was a little disgusted at this act of racism toward him despite the fact that they were both foxes.

Fox knew that he just put his foot in his mouth when he said that and he knew that it came out the wrong way. He was trying to tell him that while yes he was from a military and didn't have a problem with them, it was the simple fact that he didn't have the background knowledge about this place and all of the political back stabbing that infected this system, just because he wasn't from this system. Not because he wasn't aware of it or seen it take place before. Fox had figure out that it was an universal thing. "No, no, no, its not like that. I was trying to explain to you, that you don't have a problem with us, because you don't have a full scale of all of the political stuff that takes place here and one that might of gotten my father killed, just because you are not from here. Not because you don't have any knowledge about it or haven't seen it take place where you are from, I think they might be something that is universal."

"While, Fox, it look like that you have just put your foot in your mouth and just like you, I have done that before," said James.

Fox just signed at this, he was happy that James wasn't offended by this and that he would still be his ally in this fight.

Seconds after that he had picked up a transmission and he found out that it was from Peppy. So he tapped a few buttons that were on his holographic display that brought up the image of the rabbit.

"Fox, I see that you have defeated that fleet," said Peppy.

"Did you have any doubts that I wouldn't be able to do so," said Fox.

This made Peppy chucked a little. "No, I didn't. But, I would like to know more about these things that had attack us, like where did they come from and why do they want to attack us."

Fox could tell from this call was stickily for business. "I will connect you to that person that we have been using to help us in the fight." After that he tapped a couple more buttons on his display that had brought Peppy face to face with the blue fox, James.

At first the two anamorphic animals were a little socked at seeing each other. For Peppy he was surprise to see yet another blue furred fox, he had thought that Krystal was the only fox in the entire universe that had fur that was of that color. But, looking at James he knew that he had to reconsidered that thought. For James when he saw Peppy and the fact that he was a rabbit that was complete with the long gray color floppy ears, he knew that there were more anamorphic animals in this system then the ones that he saw before.

"James, I would like you to meet, Acting General Peppy Hare of the Cornerian Defense Force," said Fox.

Hearing that he was in the presence of a general, he snapped to attention. "Sir!"

"Peppy, I would like you to meet Lieutenant James MacCloud of the Gradian Military," said Fox.

Hearing that name, Peppy was brought back to the days that he had known Fox's father, James and seeing another fox that was a fighter pilot, he thought for a moment that he had seen Fox's father sitting there and talking to him. Then the moment was gone and replace with the sight of the blue furred vulpine. James could see that his name had the same effects on the rabbit that went by the name of Peppy Hare that it did with Fox when he heard his full name for the first time. He guessed that this guy called Peppy had known Fox's father and that their relationship that was between the two of them had carry through to his son, Fox. Maybe that was the reason why Fox had addressed him with his first name rather then by "Sir" or "General".

"At ease," said Peppy.

James had let himself relax a little. "Thank you, Sir."

"So you are the one that Fox had been replaying on in defeating these thing, that you called the Bacterian?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes, I am, and I hope that Fox has told you good things about me," answered James.

Peppy nodded his head at that, for he knew if it wasn't for this person and their knowledge about this attack, they might of not of having this conversation. He also knew there might more knowledge about this new emery that he felt that they might need to know more about. "Nice work."

"Thank you, Sir," said James.

"I would like you to come down planet side and talk more about this Bacterian, and your fighter, I've heard that you came with another one, what happen to it?" Asked Peppy.

James once again nodded his head at this. "It is in the ship that Fox's team is currently using and I would love to do that for you Sir and I will give you a complete data base of all of the known units that the Bacterian have used in the past."

"I would like that as well and oh one more thing," started Peppy.

"Yes, what is Sir?" Asked James.

"Please call me Peppy, everybody else dose," said Peppy.

That caught James off guard for a general, even an acting one, would want to do that, but if that was what he wanted to do, that what he was going to. "I will do that."

With that the transmission that was between the two of them ended, but Peppy wasn't done with Fox yet. He wanted to know more about his different type of visions that he had and how he had the knowledge that this fleet was going to attack them. He also wanted to tell him about the project that was known as "Deep Freeze" and how the first Star Fox team under the command of his father was involved with it. So the rabbit open up a private channel between the two of them.

"Fox, I want you to come down here as well," said the rabbit.

"Why?" Asked the vulpine.

"Well official, I need your point of view of what happen up there, even if you are a mercenary, you are still a Lylatian and some people in the government might not want to believe James on the threat that this Bacterian poses to us. They might reconsidered it with your input. Also, unofficial, there a few things that I would like to talk to you in private," answered Peppy.

The first part of his request didn't surprise him on bit, he knew that was going to happen and he would gladly do that for the benefit of the citizens of Corneria. The second part of it wasn't a sock to him either, he knew that was going to come up sooner or later when he mention to Peppy that he had visions about this fleet come to their planet, but the third part caught him off guard.

"Yes, that, and more," answered Peppy.

_What is this time_ he asked to himself. "What is old friend?"

"Not here, it to risky," said Peppy. "It is better if the two of us talk to each other face to face."

_Oh no, he got some fatal disease_ thought Fox. "Alright then," agreed Fox.

"Okay then, I will be seeing you in my office in about an hour, I think that will be enough time for your friend to get his stuff ready for us," said Peppy and with that he ended the transmission between the two of them.

Leaving a bewildered Fox in the mist to think about this, he knew that Peppy was getter older and maybe he was starting to lose his grip of reality. Maybe that was the real reason why he wanted him to visit him in the first place. Or maybe the reason behind this request by his old friend, was about his involvement in the destruction of first terraforming colony on Fichina. But, whatever the reason that his old friend wanted him to come down there, he knew that he had to go own there and fine out what he wanted from him.

He also knew that he wouldn't be able to fine this out if he stay up in orbit around Corneria thinking about it, he had to head down there to see what it was all about. So at first he open up a channel to rest of the team. "Krystal, Falco, Slippy head back to the cruiser, me and James will head back to Corneria, for Peppy wants to talk to James about this Bacterian threat."

"Understood," said Falco.

"Agree," said Krystal.

"Will do, and Fox do you want me to take a look Nick's fighter?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, if it all right with you, James," said Fox.

"I have no problems with that and I think you should upload all of the data that is about the Bacterian to your cruiser's computer," answered James.

"Did you hear that, Slip, James have no problems with that," said Fox.

"Yes, I will get working on the transfer of the data as soon as we head back to the cruiser," said Slippy. "Hey, Fox, James, where did Wolf's team go? I lost track of them after Dr. Venom attacked us?"

Slippy was right about that, it seem that they all have lost track of Wolf's team after the attack and they wonder where did they go.

"Who cares, good riddance of them to all, and it so typical of them, when either the authorities they bug out, and they didn't even give us their typical 'We will be the one that will take you down', line, which is getting old real fast, " said Falco.

While Fox did echo Falco's feelings toward Wolf and his team, but even with that he still was worry about them. He wondered where they all killed when Dr. Venom had attack them and so tapped a few more buttons on his display, to see if his computer to track any trails that were created by the Wolfens. A couple of seconds pass by and his computer told him that there were three ion trails that were headed off in the direction of Sector X. Fox did a quick check on the ion trails and he found out that these trails were created by Wolfens and seeing that Fox knew that Wolf's team had somehow managed to survive the attack like they did. But, seeing that , the orange furred vulpine wondered why did they head there, he would think they were head back to Metro, because that where their headquarters was located at. But, if they didn't do that it meant two things, one that Metro isn't safe anymore and or Wolf had yet another base located somewhere in Sector X waiting for him. He also saw that he had a private text message that was sent to him, via Wolf and so Fox open up the message.

He saw that message had contained a signal statement that was directed toward him, which read, "All debts have been paid and we are now once again rivals". Fox didn't need to know who had sent this message, he knew that it was Wolf that had send that to him and reading this, he knew that Wolf had survived the attack.

"Don't worry, they manage to survive the attack and I got three ion trails that were headed off in the direction of Sector X," answered Fox. "And no, Falco, we aren't going after them, for now, but we will get our shot at them, as I said before I want you all to head back to the cruiser while we head back to the planet."

The avian pilot grumbled at this, he wanted so much to get yet another shot at the Star Wolf team, especially Leon, and prove to the lizard that he was the best of the two of them. "Oh man, I really want another crack at them."

"Falco," started Fox.

Falco put up his hand up. "Alright then, I am heading back to the cruiser."

"That goes the same with me as well, Fox," said Krystal.

Slippy just nodded his frog head Fox's order.

After that Slippy ended the transmission between the two of them and with that out of the way his Arwing with the other two Arwings headed back to the cruiser. While they were doing that both James and Fox headed toward Corneria.

_The infection is still here, waiting it time, this is just a break_ an echoey disembody voice said in Fox's head.

In a matter of seconds Fox recognized it as the voice of his father, the same voice that had help guide him out of the exploding underground base on Venom and the vulpine instantly look up where he thought he had heard the voice. "Dad?" He asked in a half confused voice not realizing that he still had an open COM link with James.

"Hey, Fox, what did you just say?" Asked James. "I couldn't understand you there."

Fox just realized that he had said that on an open line and shook his head to help him regain his place in time. "Nothing, nothing at all. I think we should get a move on, Peppy is waiting for us."

"All right then," said a half-hearted James. He might not be a telepath like Krystal was, but he sense that Fox either saw something or heard something that temporality stupefied him.

With that the two vulpines pilots made the proper adjustments to their fighters that would allow them to safely enter the atmosphere of this world.

* * *

Andrew slammed his fist down on the ground in a fit of frustration at what just happen. They had just lost, and lost badly. They had lost Evian, they had lost Zelos, they had lost the chance to conquered Corneria, and they had also lost the most important thing, Fox. If they had assimilated him, like they had planed, with the new version of the virus, they would have of been vaccinated against the effects of the vulpine's gene, but it was the x-factor, Fox. He had somehow had managed to fight off the virus and now he was the one that was immune to their effects. He knew that from the knowledge that the voice had given to him and he also found out from that voice that those that had fought off the virus were stronger than they were before the attack, in both in their mind and in their body. Now, Fox, was a bigger threat to them.

The voice knew the frustration that Andrew was feeling right now, both of them had thought that they had thought everything out, but none of them had counted on the x-factor, the one thing that could destroy even the best laid plans and this one was that they didn't count on the idea that Fox McCloud would somehow fine a way to defeat the best created virus that the Bacterian had ever had.

Then the leader of the Bacterian thought back to what Dr. Venom had seen earlier, the vision of Inari, the white furred vixen that while she was alive, united all of the Lylatians to defeat a pervious form of him, that said as long as has she had an offspring living in this world, they would never be able to conquer the Lylat System. Did see somehow help Fox McCloud out and allowed him to find the power to fight off the virus, it was something that peek the interest of the leader of the Bacterian. But, it was something that it had to put in the back of its mind and focus on more pressing issues right now. Like, the fact that the defeat of the Zelos Attack Force was defeated at the hands of the Lylatians and because of that it was a set back. Even, if was a set back, there were two good things that came out of this defeat. One of them was the fact that Dr. Venom was out of the way and his constant plans of revenge on the humans of Gradius were a drain on its resources. The other one was the fact that a good major of the Cornerian fleet was in one place and that meant that some of the other worlds were open up for an attack, one of these worlds was Fichina.

"Do not worry," the voice said. "We will come back, for they had only touch the surface of the type of forces that we can muster and two they still don't know where we are at."

This calm Andrew down a little and the leader of the Bacterian could sense it, but the leader could still sense that he was still upset about the lost battle. "That is true, we are still safe from them, but it will only be a matter of time before they will fine a way to detect us. Also, my Master, Fox, you should not underestimated him, like my uncle did and that is the reason why he is dead."

Hearing this, the leader know from the shared memories that the two of them had, that Andrew did speak the truth about Fox McCloud, he was truly like his name, a sly and cunning foe. If there was a way that Fox would be able to fine where they were located at he would fine it, and take it. He was truly a threat to their plan and it seem that any attempt on their part to stop him would fail. The leader of the Bacterian knew that there had to be something in the universe that could stop him.

* * *

The Star Wolf team had used the moment when the Star Fox team, and the Cornerian cruisers were distracted by the attacking Zelos to leave the combat zone and head in the direction of Sector X. While, Wolf wanted to destroy that thing, he also knew that because Star Fox was there, they would be the one that would take that thing out and not him. He also choice this spot in the Lylat System because it was the point where all of his ships would meet up if any of their bases, like the one that was in Metro were attacked or controlled by any other forces beside them. He also knew that it was safe spot to used as meeting place because most traffic didn't go through this section of the Lylat System because of the strange magnetic currents that would mess up navigation systems and thus make such journeys through here highly dangerous

"Hey, Wolf, why didn't you stick around to defeat that thing?" Asked Leon.

"Because Fox's debt to me was paid in full, when his team help me save your asses back there and since I am not the hero type like the Star Fox team is, I thought that it was wise for me to leave that are before we overstay our welcome. Let them do the heroic stuff that they are famous for," answered a lying Wolf. He knew that Fox still owned him, he still had to paid up for the time that he had allowed Fox to take out of the Aparoid Queen. This little favor that he did for him was for payment for the time that he save Fox from killing himself after he jump from a building to avoid being killed by the huge group of Aparoids.

"And you let your opportunity to prove to Fox that you are the better pilot, slip by," said Panther.

"No, that not so, Panther, I have no doubt in my mind that the McCloud character has not only survived the battle, but killed that thing and since the two of us are still alive, it means that I haven't missed my opportunity to defeat him. It just moved to a future date," answered Wolf.

"Hey, Wolf, why are heading to Sector X and not back to Metro, to reclaimed our base?" Asked Leon. "And you know as well as anybody that Sector X is dangerous to travel through."

" And that one of the many reason why we are heading there, because is looking there also we are going to need more than just three Wolfens to get our base back from them. Leon if you can recall, the Bacterians the group that this Dr. Venom claimed to be working for, might be the same group that had help out Andross back in Lylat Wars created that huge fleet of ship in a matter of mouths," started Wolf.

Leon nodded his head at that and he recalled a monument in life when he was in an office with an image of Andross on it talking about how fast their fleet was being constructed with the help of the Bacterians. Because of that he might be able to move up his plans on the invasion of the Lylat System.

"If that is so, then we might of well just saw the tip of the iceberg in what this group can do. Three, the huge red ball that had contained Dr. Venom's ship might of well been a capitol ship, but those smaller ones might not of been, so they must of come from some type of base and you don't have to be a genus to figure out that our base might have been somehow converted into a base or a factory for them. So being that, it might of well be heavily defend with all kind of stuff from then that we haven't seen yet. So I have decided that if we want what we might consider our home back, we will have to pull out all of the stops to get back," ended Wolf.

"So that means..." started Leon.

"Yes, it means, I am going to bring my entire battle fleet, or what left of it, down on that base," ended Wolf.

"Won't that alert the Cornerians?" Asked Panther.

_That what I am hopping for _thought Wolf. "Yes, it will, but they might not have the resources to help us out take care of that problem, they will be focus on bigger problems like where did this stuff come from and if so how can they destroy for good. Anyway, long story short, we are on our own right now and that how I like it, nobody to worry about."

Both Panther and Leon nodded their head in agreement to what their leader had said to them. With that all three of them continue their trip to Sector X all by themselves.

**Notes: **If this chapter's battle seem to ring a bell, it should because it is a tribute to my favorite stages in Star Fox: Assault, the one that you had to protect the Space Gate. Also this chapter I had to cut off a segment in which both Bill and Katt where talking about the up coming battle, in the course of the conversation they come across an ape that was a veteran of the Lylat Wars that was had some of his face scared with the fuel depot on MacBeth was blew up. They hint on the fact that even after the years of the War and how Andross was a bad example of his kind, most of the Lylatians still see Apes as threats and threat them with some form of racism. I cut it out because I didn't want to fall into Star Fox Fan Fiction writer trap, which was that ever known person in the Star Fox universe has to be in a fan fiction. I might put this at the end of this story as an extra chapter for stuff that I cut off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 In the Eye Part 1: The Lull

Both James MacCloud and Fox McCloud landed both of their peculiar space fighter on the landing pad that was on the outskirts of a partial constructed city. While they were landing their craft down on the pad both of them spotted that there was a group of dogs that were standing on the edge of the platform waiting for the two of them to come out of their craft.

"It seems that Peppy wants to take no chances with us," said Fox as he put in the correct commands into his fighter's on board computer to lock the Arwing up. Even if he was on friendly grounds, he still didn't completely trust this place like he did a year ago.

"Quite honestly, I don't blame him," said James who did the same as well for his Vic Viper for the same reasons that Fox did it. He also pull out a tiny data crystal that contain all of the known information that the people of Gradius had about the Bacterian, which included all of the different type of Big Core ships, the smaller ships, all of the various different type of organic creatures that were apart of their fleet, and he also included their attack style. "Considering what almost happen earlier."

Fox nodded his head at that and after that the canopy of his Arwing open up for him. With that out of the way, Fox quickly jumped out of his fighter. He landing on his one knee, something that he figure out come from his father just like his piloting skills, this also display his natural athletic skill. Seconds after he did that he quickly got up from his one knee as if this was nothing to him and then he started to walked toward the group of dogs.

Watching for his Vic Viper's cockpit, James knew that it was time for him to get out of his craft and he did that, but without the dramatic way that Fox did. He walked down a pair of steps that came out of the side of the ship when he had open up the Vic Viper's canopy. With that out of the way he went to his gauntlet and tapped in a series of commands in it that caused two things to happen. One, the steps that he had just walked on went back into the metal frame of his fighter and the fighter's canopy went down, locking the fighter done. Then he headed to were Fox had went to the group of dogs just like Fox did.

"You must be, Lieutenant James MacCloud," one of them asked.

"Yes, I am," answered James.

"We were ordered by General Hare to escort you all to his office," another one said. "Can you please come with us." After that he monition to a black armored vehicle that looked like that it was a car, an ancient mood of transport that the humans on the planet Gradius used to use on their first homeworld, that they called Earth. He had thought better of these people, that they could developed space travel to the point that they could have space combat, but they still relayed on this mood of transportation to get to one place to another place while on the surface of this planet.

While James didn't like this idea, but he could see that Fox was heading toward it without a problem and since he trusted Fox with his choices. He decided to trust him again and go along with it. So he walked into the car with Fox and he found out that it was a typical armor transport, that was designed for protection, not for comfort. The seats in this vehicle that were also black in color were hot and barely comfortable for the two of them and the air inside of this thing had the smell of stale as if they pulled out this vehicle out of storage just for this one time. But, the one thing that was a sliver lining to all of this was the fact that the two vulpines pilots were all by themselves and could talk about anything that they wanted to without anybody listing to it.

The vehicle started up and both of them felt the monition of the thing moving. With this James looked out of the black tinted windows and he could see that they were moving upward. As soon as that happen both of them felt a sudden jolt that was like them being launched into space via a catapult system.

"Whoa!" Said a socked Fox.

"'Whoa' is right. Hey you guys know what the word 'escort' means. It means to kept us safe from harm until we reach our destination," said an equally socked James that was also angered by the action that was done by the driver of this vehicle.

"Sorry, about that, Sirs," said another one of the guard. "We make sure that it wouldn't happen again."

"It better," stared Fox. "I don't think it would look good for your guys if Fox McCloud, the saver of this system got harmed in a hover car." He finished it off with a little bit of anger toward the driver for his action.

"No, it wouldn't and I will make sure that he will take better care," said another voice that sounded like he was token back at the anger that was in Fox's voice.

"Good," said Fox.

James took a looked at the city, well he guessed that it was a city, and he could see that it had all of the classically trademarks that made up a modern city, tall, sleek skyscrapers that was made out of glass and metal that were in different phases of the construction process. Some of them were completely done, some of them had only had a wire frame that was being worked on by different type of cranes, and even some of them won't even up in the sky.

"So where are we?" Asked James that was still looking out the window and he saw that the city was ringed by a series of mountains.

"This is Corneria City, the capital of the planet Corneria," answered Fox.

_This is the capital of this planet_ thought James. _And it is under construction, what the hell happen here_? He asked to himself.

Even if Fox wasn't a telepath like Krystal was, he could tell from James's body language that he didn't believe him that this was in fact the capital city of this world. "I can tell you don't believe me, but I am speaking the truth about this place. It is like this because of the Aparoids that we talk about earlier, they attacked Corneria while I was working on saving yet another planet that was attacked by them."

James simply nodded his head at that and to him it made sense to him for the Aparoids to attack the capital city of their homeworld while Fox and his team were busy doing something else. It was a standard tactics that any attacking force did when they were trying to conquered a solar system, but even with that, James knew that there was more to the story than the Aparoids attacking this city . "Go on."

"Over the course of the attack they took over control of many of the machines and the people down there. One of them was my..." started Fox whom was beginning to get choke up at this point of the story, that was because he was getting to the point of the story that he didn't like to talk about and that was the time that he had to fight General Pepper while he was riding on Wolf's Wolfen.

Now it was James's turn to take notice at how Fox's body language was speaking to him and he could tell from it that Fox was becoming a little bit uncomfortable about this point of the story. "What's the matter?"

"This is the point of the story that I don't like to talk about, but since you have to know, I will tell you anyway. In the process of freeing Corneria, I had to fight one of my mentor, General Pepper, for he was infected by the Aparoids' virus," said Fox.

_Ouch_! Thought James, that had to hurt Fox to do something like this and James wanted to know more about that fight. He could see by the way that Fox was acting like he didn't want to talk about this anymore and so James made the choice not to press him anymore about that peculiar fight. Plus he didn't want to put up a mock front that he knew how he felt because he didn't and he didn't want to say the typical saying that he had to be done for the better of the planet or his civilization, because he felt that was way to stereotypical to say things like that.

"And is this the reason why your friend, Peppy is in command of the CDF?" Asked James.

"Yes," answered Fox that didn't have any hint of being upset about answering that question of James's.

Once again James nodded his head at that and that also made sense to him that would happen. "Do you know why he picked him? There must have been a ton of people that were in line that either wanted that job or were better qualified for it. I also would think that must of pissed off quite a few people in the top brass with that pick."

Fox nodded his head at that and he could see that James was quickly getting the feeling on how the political things worked around here. "To your first question, I don't really know, but I can guess it is the fact that he was an outsider, and because of that he could see things that were outside the box. To your second question, again I don't know, but I can safely assume that was the case and to your third question, yes, I think it did. But, I think he did that just to do that just to pissed them off and to prove that he was really in command. Again, I don't really get into this stuff, to much of a headache for me with all of the double dealing that happen behind close doors. I'm the type of person that that sees a problem, no matter what, I will try to fix it as soon as I can without a sub comity talking about it while the problem just sit there get bigger and bigger. That's the one of the reason why, I like to do things on my own, no hoops to jump through and no red tape to cut throw to get something done. Which is the reason why a rejected Pepper's offer to apart of the military after I save the system for the first time, to many rules for me to beak, no offense to you."

"No offense taken, but those rules, if they are the same ones that we follow, are there for a reason," said James.

Fox put his gloved paw up and James took that as a sign that he didn't want to hear a bunch of military doctrine from him. James had concluded that he had hear it before and that he was a little tried of all of it as well. James was right about, Fox had head it all before and to him with everything that he had gone through, they were hollow words.

Both James and Fox had hit a point in the conversation were the two of them couldn't think of something that would step on each other toes in how they viewed the world. So both of them thought that it was wise to kept their mouths shut for a time being until they reach something that both of them thought was a neutral subject. Then Fox thought back to his visions that he had before they went into battle and how he was about to know about the attempted attack on Corneria.

"Hey, do you want to know how I knew about the attack?" Asked Fox.

That question got the attention of James. "Yes, I do want to know."

"Okay, I don't know how it happen, but I think it happen with the virus, during my fight with it, I somehow got connected with the hive of that thing and I was able to see their plans. When I fought the effects of that virus, my connection to their hive mind remained and I don't know if it is a two way street or a one way street," answered Fox.

James had heard about this and he also knew that people that had survived the Bacterian virus, were also left with other side effects. "I have heard about this, and from the reports that I have read about it, you don't have to worry, it can't influence you. You can hear its thoughts, but the Bacterian can't hear your thoughts. But, it not like what your friend Krystal has, you can't turn it on and off at will, it comes and it goes whenever it likes."

With that Fox felt like there was a great weight that was lifted from his chest, it was nice to know that his thoughts were his own and this thing couldn't do anything with this mental link that the two of them had with each other. But, he wondered what else did this virus leave in its wake after he defeated it. "Is there anything else, I need to worry about?"

"Yes" answered James.

Hearing this, Fox felt yet another weight of worry begin to press itself down on his chest. "Like what?"

James could see that he had put another round of worry on this leader right after he had told him something that had made him relax. "Don't worry, its nothing like that. One of the after effects of it, is the fact that you are going to be stronger than you were before, you will heal faster, and your bones are going to be harder to break. But, don't think you are immortal, you aren't, you are going to be a lot harder t kill."

Like before James could see that Fox's body language did all of speaking for him, even if his mouth reminded closed and told him that the orange furred fox like the news of this type of side effect. James was right about this, Fox did like this and it would help him out in the future. He also wanted to laugh at the statement that James had just made, "You are going to be a lot harder to kill", because he was already a hard person to kill without the aide of the virus.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Asked James.

"Like what?" Asked Fox.

"I don't know, but I think going through an ordeal like that, you might of gain a greater sense of how the universe works and how are two systems are connected," said James.

_He right_ thought Fox. _That whole series of visions that the Krazoa Sprits showed to me_.

Fox blinked his eyes at this, James was right about this, he did go through a life changing event and he wanted to tell James about what he saw in his visions. "You are right about that, I did to through that and I saw how our two worlds systems are somehow connected."

James folded his arms across his chest. "How are they?"

With a deep breathe, Fox told him the whole story about how the Krazoa in their quest to became both emotional and physical pure, cast off their negative emotions to become a higher form of life, but in the course of doing that they grave raise to the crystalline life form that was known as the Bacterian. That at first the Krazoa tried to control it, but they soon found out that they couldn't control it, so they they thought that the best way to deal with the increase risk that the Bacterian was posing toward them was to ship them off to an icy barren world, that they knew as Fichina because somehow the cold put them in a form of status. But heading toward that world, a small piece of the Bacterian was lost in the depth of space and without the control of the Krazoa, it evolved and turned into the force that they all knew all to well. It was the newly evolved force had turned the once blue world of Venom into a twisted organic fortress and before it could do any more damage to the universe it was defeated by a group of four Cerinians fighters had defeated that thing with the help of the Krazoa, who found out that the Cerinians' genes were easy to alter and because of that the Krazoa put in their own version of a virus. A virus that when it came into contact with anything that came from the Bacterian would produce a sub sonic sound wave that would break the crystalline structure of the Bacterian.

Those fighters returned home and after that peace seem to full the universe. With caused the Cerinians to move away from their home world to colonize another worlds and one of them was Corneria. But, since Corneria already had a native population they ran into open fights with each other and that this only stopped when Bacterian attacked the Lylat System, this time it was the farm world of Titania that was in the cross hairs of their attack. Also their means of attack was different from the last time they attacked the Lylat System, for this time they used a giant asteroid that was located in Metro that was throw toward that world and once on impact it turned that once green world into a red, dusty world that the Lylatians were now familiar with.

Like before when Venom was turned into that organic fortress, the native population organized themselves to counter this threat and unlike the last time when it was the Cerinians, it was the Cornerians that did it with the leadership of a legendary figure white arctic female fox that they called Inari and like before the Cornerians defeat this new threat from the Bacterian to return peace to that system. After that they return back to Corneria, on that world they created a sculpture of her looking upward to the sky holding a staff weapon that was similar to the one that both Krystal and James had. On the button of the statue there was something that was written on it that served as a warring and while Fox didn't understand what was written on it, he somehow was able to read it. For it was a warring to any and all things Bacterian not to come here, for it they did they would be destroyed. With that done the foxes started to inbreed with the other native populations and thus spreading their unique immunity throughout the non vulpine population. But, Fox didn't tell him about his father involvement on what happen on Fichina or what happen with Andross while he was down on that world as well.

"Is that all?" Asked James.

"No, that is all," answered Fox.

After that James said nothing at this, but while his mouth didn't say anything with this news, his mind on the other hand was doing all of the talking for him. It was telling him that all of the theories that some people had about the origin of the Bacterian or what it really was, were all wrong and that it wasn't an experiment gone wrong at the hands of humans in the distance past or future. It was in fact down at the hands of an alien race that was known as the Krazoa and they were all feeling the effects of their mistakes. This made James both angry and glad at the same time, glad that it wasn't done by a race that he had many friends from, but angry that there was an alien race that was so blinded by their shorten-sidedness.

"You know that statue of Inari sounds like the Moai statues that were on once on Gradius and Latis," said James.

That caught the attention of Fox. "'Moai statues'? What were they?"

"They were statues of human faces that were built on Gradius and Latis a long time ago, that served as a form of protection from the threat of the Bacterian," answered James.

"How?" Asked Fox.

"Somehow they created an electric signal of some type that repulsed the Bacterian from attacking either world," answered James.

"If those Moai statues were on Gradius and Latis and they repulsed the Bacterian, why did they attack both worlds?" Asked Fox.

"Both of them were destroyed before the Bacterian attacked, by either trying to remove the statute from a construction site or in a vain attempt to destroy the controller of the Bacterian at the advise of a woman, who was in fact a scout from the Bacterian, whom mission was sneak into Gradius to destroy that thing," answered James.

Fox nodded his head at that. "Well, we have to make sure that dose not happen with the statue of Inari."

"Anyway, where is this statue of Inari located at?" Asked James.

"It is located in center plaza in Corneria City and I am surprise that it wasn't destroyed when the Aparoids attacked the city," answered Fox.

"If this statue is like the Moai, that were on Latis and Gradius, I am not surprise, for before they were destroyed they were estimated to be many of thousand years old with no clear sign of weathering on them, which is considered to be more damaging then our regular weapons," said James.

"Plus, this statue was in a major city and thus was maintain while it sounds like yours won't," added Fox.

James nodded his head at that, for he knew that Fox was right about that, but now his thoughts shifted from ancient statues from the origins of the Bacterian and the connections that were between the two solar systems of Lylat and Gradius. "Okay, so what I got from your visions, is that the fact that the Bacterians aren't from my system but from here, and that they are some type of psychic waste that came from the Krazoa when they assented to a higher state of being that over time evolved into the force that they are currently at."

"That's right," commented Fox. Then the vulpine paused to allowed him to gain some strength for he knew he was about to ask the question about how did the Cerinians end up on Gradius. "I also know the Cerinians sent out numerous of ships to colonized other worlds, so I wondered did the Cerinians sent out ships to your system as well?"

While James knew that there was a legend about how they ended up on Gradius that 400 years ago there was a flying fox that flew on a sliver flying wing that put himself between a hostile force that had forced the Cerinians out of their long journey to another world. That after the fight ended up living on Gradius for a while, married, and had children. Those children had children, and so on, one of those descents was James. Doing that time, the flying fox disappeared without a trace, but before he left the Gradian Cerinians he left his children a family heirloom, a flying fox with his initials as a blessing that he would always be with them. "There is a legend from my people about a flying fox that rode on a sliver flying wing, much like the shape of your Arwing, that put himself between the Cerinians and a hostile force that forced the Cerinians out of their long journey to another world. But, the real kicker with this is according to the legend that happen almost 400 years ago."

This got the attention of Fox. "So what happen to this flying fox?"

"While according the story, after the fight he ended up living with the Cerinians for a while, married and had children, those children had children. But, doing that time, the flying fox disappeared without a trace," answered James. "But some how he left his children a charm as a sign that he would always be with them."

"What is this charm?" Asked Fox.

James shallowed hard. "A flying fox, similar to the symbol that you use for your team, and I am currently in possession of the very charm that I am talking about." With that James went under his collar and he found the chain of the golden necklace that he wore all of the time. He found the clasp of the chain and unlocked the necklace. After that he pulled out the unfasten chain out of his shirt and in doing that he displayed to Fox a golden pendent of his team symbol, the flying fox.

"_W-W-Where_ did you get that?" Demanded Fox.

"As I said before, it is a family heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation to the oldest son of the family that are direct descents of the flying fox," answered James.

"Give me that!" Demanded Fox.

James allowed Fox to take a look at the thing, despite the fact that orange furred vulpine had nearly ripped the thing out of his hand, to see if that thing was the real thing and not a fake. He saw that it was the real thing and that he wasn't looking at a well produced fake. But, this made him wonder, how did a symbol of his team get to a world that had had only recently found out and what added to the mystery was the fact that James had claimed that it was almost four hundred years old. He knew that his team wasn't around that long.

Unheeded by this, Fox continue on his investigation of the four hundred year old charm and so he turned the thing over to take a look at what was on the back of the item. He saw it and it made him gasped at what he saw.

James took notice of the look that was on the face of Fox and being considered about the well being of his follow pilot and ask him was he alright. "What is it, Fox?"

A still stunned Fox turned the thing around, showing the text that was ingrained into the pendent, "J.M.". "This. Its in my father's hand writing."

Hearing that, it was the commination that James wanted, he had suspected that the flying fox came from this solar system and some how Fox McCloud was connected to him, but not at the level that Fox had told him, that the flying fox was his father. Then James put two and two together, since he was a direct descendant of the flying fox, it didn't take a great leap of logic on his part to guessed that the two of them were related to each other.

Fox could see that James had the wheels turning in his mind and seeing that his compassionate protected side came out. "James what is it?"

"That is the blessing that the flying fox did for our people when we found ourselves on Gradius that he would always be with us, always and its the reason behind my name of James," said James. "The name of the flying fox and my great-great-great grandfather is your father."

_Shit_ thought Fox at this revelation about his father. He had always accepted Peppy's story about what happen to his father that he was killed either on or around Venom so many years ago and now he was seeing living proof that Peppy was either wrong or didn't have all of the information about what really happen to his father. He had only assumed that his father was killed and he couldn't blame the guy with that because of the story that he had told when he barely got back from Venom. That Peppy was in such a hurry to get out of there with his life and the information that the activity that was coming from that world was from Andross, that he didn't have the time to get all of the facts straight about what really happen there.

But now he wondered how did he ended up in a place that could be in another part of the universe and four hundred years into the past. If he was sent back in the past he wondered how he was able to help him escape from the exploding base and then when he got out of there, he just disappeared into thin air when the two of them got out of the exploding base. Then he recalled the story about the creation of the wrap that was located in between the Metro Belt and Katina, that it was artificial created, that somehow he felt into that thing that had transported him to Gradius 400 years into the past. Fox had guessed that going through that wrap in time had some how put a stamp on him and that stamp on him would act like a ball on a string, yanking him back to this place, from time to time without any type of set time period. Because, if James, was a fourth generation of his father, he must of live on that world for quite a while before he had showed up to help him.

"And do you know what this means?" Asked Fox whom seem to to quickly recover from his state of sock at seeing his father's hand writing on a pendent that is almost 400 years old.

"Yup," answered James. "The two of us are brothers, separated by nearly 400 years and another solar system, but we are still brothers."

Fox folded his arms across his chest with a little bit of joy on his face. "Now, I know why the two of us are getting along with each other."

This made James do a little smile on his face, it was going to be nice to have an older brother for once, and while James had four other siblings, none of them were an older brother, for he was the oldest out of the entire family.

Beltino Toad was busy working on his lab assistance's various difference type of genetic materials that she had donated to him to help him understand the reason why this thing had reacted the way that it did. Like that Jill, a desert fox, was the bringer of death, he knew that it had to do with her DNA, because he knew when something that was with connected to them had stabbed Fox, it was destroyed and caused the entire destruction of the ship.

"Doctor," said a familiar female voice.

The frog lifted his head at the sound of sweet sounding voice and he saw that he was right, it was his lab assistance, Jill Fennec, that he had called out his title. Like with her voice, her physical appearance was sweet, but this time it was on his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I would like to know how are you doing?" Asked Jill.

Beltino rubbed his green face. "Not well, I have been at this thing for almost three hours, and I haven't seen anything that is out of the normal, but I have only check the spots that everybody thinks a genetic anomaly would be. I've got a couple more samples to take a look at, before I will go to the non traditional spots like the junk DNA, that every living thing have," answered Beltino.

Jill nodded her head at that and she knew what that was, junk DNA, as it was called was pieces, fragments of DNA that at first thought did nothing but full up space. But of late, many people in that field were starting to think that the junk DNA was the remains of past attempts of evolutions that were done by retro-viruses. There were even some scientist that were staring to think that it was viruses, the thing that had caused so much harm in the past, were the ones that had kicked started the first forms of life.

"Good luck with it," said Jill. "If there is anything there for you to see, you will fine it."

"Thank you," he said and after that the tan color fox walked out of the room to let Beltino to continue his work on this new project.

He looked at another sample that came from Jill and this one was labeled as bone marrow. When he saw that he knew how painful it much of been for her to give that pice of herself up to help Beltino on this search, for he knew that a laser would be used to drill into the bone until they reach the center of the bone, and when they would dig some of the marrow out. But, this was mild when compare to the way that they used to do it, they would used a high power drill to drill into the bone. Even with the present of the laser had reduce the pain that a person would feel when they did it, it still was something painful to go through and the frog respected the people that had willing went through it.

Thinking about the pain that bone marrow donors went through, got the frog scientist thinking about all of the pain that he went through trying to fine out the reason that was behind this living thing's reaction toward Jill. So he made the choice to skip the pervious tests that he did and went straight to look at the junk DNA that was in this sample. When he did that he found what he was looking for, something that was out of the normal, an inherit retro virus.

"What?" He muttered to himself.

He adjusted the settings of the scan of the machine, to get a better look at the thing and saw that the retro virus was twice the size of any type of virus that he had seen before. Now, looking at the thing he wondered was this the thing that had caused that organic piece to react like Jill was the bringer of death. But, he knew that this was just a theory of his and that he had to test more of Jill's samples to see if he was right about this. So he had to move to another sample that Jill had given to him. He picked the container that had her blood and he looked into the junk DNA section. Like before he found out that her blood had contained the same type of retro virus, but this time it looked different from the one that was in her bone marrow. While the one that was in the bone marrow was white and look like it was dead or inactive, this one that was in the blood was green and look like it was alive. Seeing this he knew that this was the key to why that thing had reacted the way it did to Jill. Somehow it sensed the present of the retro virus that was inside her, but now he wondered about a bunch of more things. Like how did this thing get into the DNA of vulpines, did somehow enter into the other species of Cornerians besides foxes. If that was so, then he could turn this thing into a vaccine or a cure for any Cornerians that didn't have virus contained within their genetic code. With this he knew that it was time for him to call Peppy about this new found discovery of his.

The Star Wolf team that consisted of Wolf, Leon, and Panther had traveled through the dangerous region of space that they called Sector Y, due to the fact that it had a blue color nebula that was in the shape of the letter of Y. Despite the irregular electromagnetic signals that would that interfere with a good majority of ship's navigation systems that made this region of space dangerous to travel in and thus made it the perfect place for Wolf to gathered the rest of his fleet of ships.

Looking out the huge observation glass window of the cruiser that Wolf considered to be his flagship, the grey timber wolf could see that despite the little flight that he had with Fox and his team that a good majority of them were still around waiting for the next word. Right now Wolf was in quite a a problem, for he knew that he had collected what he figured out would be enough firepower that would allowed him to take back his Metro Base from the Bacterians. But, the one thing that he didn't know was how much of a resistance that he would have to face in his action and that trouble the lupine.

For Wolf like the rest of the people that he fought against that fleet saw the various different type of units that the Bacterian could muster in what he thought was an extremely short amount of time and he wondered if this was just the start of yet another long drawn out fight. By what both Leon and Panther had told him about their short period of time that they were on that ship and how this guy that called himself Venom had stated that this was only a warm-up act on the part of the Bacterians. With that his suspicions about this fight were only deepen. If that was in fact the truth about them, he knew that he would need to fine out if they had any more bases or strong holds in this system that they won't aware of. He also wondered if the rest of the Cornerian government had felt the same way that he felt and if that was the case, he knew that the Cornerian government would be pressing that James MacCloud guy for all of the information that he had about the Bacterians. If he was in the same position that the Cornerian government was he knew that it would be something that he would do, but he wasn't in that spot and thus didn't have the access to the knowledge that blue fox called James MacCloud had. So that meant that the grey colored timber wolf would have to relay on his own sense of street smart to try and made some headway with this thing that was called the Bacterian.

That was the reason why he was in this room on his flag ship, for he knew that it was the tech lab of this ship and while most of the time his business didn't require him to use this room. But, once in a while when either a client of his or somebody that wanted to rat his business out and that they couldn't fine them by the normal means of breaking down doors, leaning on various people and/or companies to cough up the information that his team required from them. Then they would use this room to dig around what was called an "E trail" or electronic trail that was composed of all of the digital transactions from a person's credit chit that would follow a person no matter where they went. For while some people could hide themselves among the mob of people, there was one thing that he knew that his fellow Lylatians couldn't do without and that was their personal credit chit, the one thing that he knew was the only way that they could get access to anything in the Lylat System.

So if this room could fine a person in this solar system that didn't want to be found, he knew that this room would be able to help him fine out if there were more of this Bacterian out there in the Lylat System. With that thought on his mind he press the button that brought down a huge panel that blocked out the view of the Sector Y and after that was down with he went over to a computer terminal that he had asked to be set up for him as soon as he got on board the ship.

While Wolf wasn't an expert on these pieces of technology like a few members of his business was, he knew enough about them, so that he could use one of them on his own. So, Wolf pulled out the data crystal that had contained all of the information that was recorded by his Wolfen's on board fight records, something that Andross had insisted that they had on their fighters while they were working for him, and something that he had totally forgotten about when each member of the team went their own way. Now he was happy that he had kept them on his Wolfen and he was equally happy when he found out that Leon did the same, for it meant that he had something that he could compare to. He wasn't surprised when he found out that Panther didn't have one, for the black feline, the newest member of his team, had took the Wolfen that was piloted by Andrew. For Andross had trusted his nephew more then and felt that he didn't need any type computer record of what he did, so Andross didn't put any type of recorder on his Wolfen. Despite the fact that both him and Leon were clearly the better fighter pilot then him, even that disgusting smelling hog called Pigma was a better pilot than Andrew, but it seen that being a relative to Andross had it peeks.

But, Wolf had to put that behind him and think about the present. So with the brief trip down memory lane out of the way, Wolf focus on the task at hand. So he put the data crystal into the slot and seconds after he did that the crystal glowed a crimson color. Seeing that the lupine knew that the computer was reading the information that was contained on crystal. He took a glimpse on the screen and he saw the process that the computer was making with the upload and in a matter of seconds he found out that the computer had uploaded all of the data from the several difference recorders that were on the Wolfens, which included the voice recorder, the instrument data, and the image that came from the flight itself.

He saw the computer had organized them in three separated windows and the computer had labeled each one of them. He knew that both the voice recorder and the image recorder would serve him no purpose, for he knew that he didn't see nor mention anything that was different, so he used his clawed finger and tapped on the button that had an x on them. As soon as he did that the two windows went away and with that out of the way he went for the window that had all of the information that his Wolfen had picked up while he was fighting that invasion fleet. He saw that it was a huge list and most of it look alien toward him.

"Computer, remove all of the information that is about the status of the Wolfen's engine, life support system, and the health of the pilot," commanded Wolf.

The computer did that and he found out that the request had cut the amount of information in half. While that was good, it still meant that he had to wade through numerous amount of data that he had clue about. So he knew that he to fine a way that would further cut down the amount of data that he saw in front of him, or he knew that might never fine this out. Then the lupine pilot thought off another way that might help him out and that was to cut out of all of the natural inference like the noise that the two suns of the Lylat System had.

"Computer, remove all of the information that is caused by natural means that includes the noises that come from stars and the background radiation," said Wolf.

Like before the computer did what Wolf had requested and like before he found out that a majority of the data that was picked up by his Wolfen was data that came from the various different type of natural objects. Seeing that Wolf wondered why Andross was so keen on picking up information about stellar objects. He knew the ape had put a bioweapon that was called Vulcan on Solar during the Lylat Wars, but the lupine never understood whey he did that, for that place was nearly impossible to get to. It also had no military importance to the Lylat System as well, for it had no bases to capture, no shipyards to destroy, no research stations that might have information that could be stolen. It made no sense why he would waste his time on a red dwarf star that only had two worlds orbiting it, Aquas and Zoness, whom themselves were resorts worlds.

But once again, the lupine leader of Star Wolf couldn't help to think about that, he had think about the data that was in front of him. So with a quick shake of his head, he refocused his thoughts on the data and he found out that did the trick for he found out that he had only three pages of data to wade his mind through.

_Good_ he thought _But, not good enough_. For he still had to much data for him to took through.

"Computer remove all of the information that relates to weapon fire," he ordered.

Again the computer did that for him and that cut the information down to a page and half. After that he requested that any information that was about anything that came from the Cornerians to be remove as well. Then he found out that he had only five entires that were marked as unknown and that got the attention of the leader of Star Wolf. So he clicked on the first one and he pulled up all of the details about the entry like the time stamp, what the computer could best described what it was. He saw that the time stamp was right around the time of when he first encountered the three headed dragon that was called Chimera. Knowing that the Chimera came from the Bacterian and so Wolf thought that maybe the other three entries, for they were the same. He wondered what was the other entry was about and so he checked it out, he found out that it came from the Vic Viper, so it was something that he could ignore in his quest to fine out if there were more Bacterian forces that were still in this system.

So, Wolf went back to the other entires and he focus on the the type of data. He found out that the computer thought that it was some type of signal. With that bit of knowledge he picked up the data crystal that had contained all of the information that was about Leon's flight and while Wolf wanted to what really happen to him via their point of view when they had first encountered the Bacterian. But, he also knew that there were more importance things to take care of and that was to see if his flight recorder had recored the same signal that his flight recorder had. So the timber wolf put the data crystal into a second slot, waited until the computer had uploaded all of the information like it did with his data crystal, and since he knew what he was looking for, he knew that he didn't have to waste his time trying to eliminated all of the non useful data.

What seem to take hours for all of the data to be uploaded for him, the data was fully uploaded for him and like the first time, Wolf found out that the computer had arranged the data into three separated windows. Like before he picked the one that had all of the information that was picked up by Wolfen's various different sensors and like the first time when he viewed this data he found out that it was huge. But, unlike the first time he knew what to do to knock the data down to the point where he only had a few entires that wouldn't require him to invest a huge amount of his time. With that on his mind he followed the same processed that he used before that had allowed him to knock the data down to a few entires on his flight recorder.

After a few commands from Wolf, the computer had eliminated all but a few entires that were marked as unowned and like before he looked at all of the details of the various entires. He found out that the first one was the same type of signal that came from the Bacterian. Wolf safely assumed that was the signal that came from the Bacterian, but he wanted to confirm it. So he looked at the other entires and he found out that there was only one more that had the same type of signal, the other one came from the Vic Viper. Seeing that Wolf knew that this was the peculiar signal that he could used to track down anything that came from the Bacterian and so he told the computer to store the signal in their database. The computer comply to Wolf's orders, stored the data for him told him that the signal was an extremely high range sound wave, that was just barely in the range of their sensors.

Undoubted by this Wolf asked the computer to scan for anything in the Lylat System that was transmitting this signal and like so many times before, the computer did this for him. Unlike the other time when the computer had no trouble with the data, the computer was having trouble with the scans and the lupine guessed that it was because of the interference that was coming from Sector Y. But, despite that, the computer finished up the scans that he had requested and he found out that the computer equipped with this new data had found out that there were several signals that Wolf had labeled as the signal that came from the Bacterian. Seeing this the lupine just shook his head, for he knew that he was right about his assumption that there were more things that came from the Bacterian and that this fight was just getting underway. He only hopped that the rest of the Lylat System would be able to figure this out in time. He knew that his fleet wouldn't be able to take on everything that came from the Bacterian out, he might be able to take out a few targets before his ships would start to take damage from them.

Even with that he knew that he had to find out where these signals were at and so he asked the computer to bring up the signals, then overlap them on the map of the Lylat System. The computer did that and he found out that there were two signals that were coming from Metro. One of them he guessed was his base and the other one could be the abandoned base that was constructed during the time of the Lylat Wars, that was temporality used by the Aparoids during their invasion attempt of this system. While he knew that the signal would showed up there, it was where the other signals had showed up that caught the attention of the lupine off guard, for he found out that there were signals of Bacterian origin that came from the worlds of Fichina, Titania, and Corneria.

Seeing that, Wolf took a look at the three difference signals that were coming from the worlds of Lylat System and he found out that out of all three signals, the one that was coming from Titania, with that Wolf figure out that was where the main force of the Bacterian was at. But, the other two signals that he found out were strange, for the one that was coming from Fichina was the weakest of all of the signals, almost like it was a distress signal and the one that was coming from Corneria was acting like it was a repellence toward the Bacterian.

Looking at this, Wolf wondered how in the name of Solar did the Cornerians were able to do this, if they had no clue what the Bacterian were in the first place, unless they did know what the Bacterian were. If that was the case, then the Cornerians were either unwilling or unable to tell the general population about this force. But, there was yet another theory that rolled around in the mind of Wolf and that was deep in the ancient past of this system the residents of this system fought against the Bacterians, won the fight, and to protect themselves from them, they constructed something on that world that would be able to stop the forces of the Bacterians from attacking their world again. That over the many of eons that story about that force had slowly drifted away from the collected memories of the Cornerians and became a legend that would be generally accepted as that, a story that was passed down over the many eons. Thinking about that he wondered if the story that was about Inari, the white fox that united all of the races to fight a common emery wasn't just a story that was passed down, but in fact a real story that they had somehow forgot to think as a real thing.

Once again Wolf had to force himself to think about the real thing that were occurring right now and not about things that might of happen in the past. That included the data that he was looking at and what out of the three targets that he thought would best suited for him and his force to take on, which would be easiest to fight with. On the surface he thought about the signal that was on Fichina and how it appeared to be the weakest out of the group. But, the clever lupine thought about the world itself, that it was a world that was mostly made out of snow and only recently became a world where one could fly in without the worry about ice build up on the one's wings. Knowing that Wolf decided that Fichina wasn't the target that he wanted even if it might be a target that might be small, the conditions on that world would make it harder to take out.

So he looked onto the other targets that his fleet might have a shot at which were the two signals that were in Metro, one of them was coming from where his base was and the other one was where the pre Lylat War base was at. He took a closer look at them and found out that while the pre Lylat War base was closer to where he was at, it was bigger and thus would be a harder target for him to take out. So that mean that he was left with one choice and that one was to take back his Sargasso Base from this force. Despite the fact that he knew that attacking that base might alert the other bigger base, but there was on thing that he had over the Bacterians and that was the fact that he knew that area of space better than they did.

With that choice of his target on his mind he knew that it was time for him to fine out about the rest of his fleet. So the lupine tapped a few buttons that was on his computer terminal and in a matter of seconds he was greeted by the ape face person that was the commander of this ship.

"My Lord..., what do you want?" Stammered the ape commander.

Wolf didn't need to be a telepath to know that his call had socked the ape and that told the lupine that either he or his crew was up with something. "Why would you want to know? Is there something up that you aren't telling me and if that is the case, I would like to know now! If not, I don't need to explain my actions to you all of the time, so I ask again if there is something wrong I would like to know it."

"Well,...ah, you see we got all of the surviving ships from your fleet and we found out that not all of them are in working order," the ape commander managed to say.

Wolf held his anger toward this, he didn't need to blame him in general for the various of screw up that the rest of his ships' commanders did. But, while the lupine didn't loose his temper toward him, the ape commander could see that his boss wasn't to happy with this news.

"Are you okay boss?" He asked.

"No, I am not okay with this, for as you were gathering the status reports about all of my ships. I found out that the Bacterians, the very same force that took my base, transmit a certain type of signal. A signal that we can trace and because of that I found out that there are several areas in the Lylat System that are transmitting this very signal. I was about to launch an attack on one of the targets, but now we can't because not all of my ships are ready," answered Wolf.

"Well, Sir, the term of 'ready' can be translated into my different ways," said the commander.

This caught the attention of the lupine leader. _What was he thinking_ he wondered and so Wolf narrowed his one good eye toward the ape to give him the impression that he was sizing him up for a meal. He also did this to kept him off guard and not to think that they were buddies, they were in fact employees to him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that you don't need all of your ships to be 100% ready to be effective," he said.

_He dose have a point with that_ thought Wolf. He didn't need all of them up and running at 100% to get them to their base in Sargasso, it also would save him some money as well. Then at the moment when he was about to tell guy that this was the right plan, he then had another thought about this and that was the time when Fox came. How the vulpine and his team had almost wiped out them out because not all of this hips that he had stationed there wasn't completely ready for the fight. Considering the amount of time and money that he had put into that only to see it get turned into a million tiny pieces of charred twisted metal. It was something that he wasn't going to see again if he had the power to do so and if that meant that he would have to spend the extra money to do so, he would do so. The leader of Team Star Wolf wasn't going to suffered yet another crushing defeat.

"If this was any other day, I would say go for it, but this isn't any other day. I required that my ships be at their best, that includes their weapons, their armor, their shields, their fighters and their systems if they have any, and all of the people as well. Also no, cutting anything to rush the delivery date, you got that? If not, can I tell you what happen to Pigma?" Asked Wolf.

The ape quickly nodded his head when he heard the mere mention of the story about Pigma for they all knew how that hog had undercut Wolf way to many time and because of that he was kicked out of team. Left alone in the Lylat System the former member of Star Fox and Star Wolf eventually was consumed by his own greed by becoming that organic machine monster that he had already been. Knowing about that the ape agreed to his boss's orders and without haste he ended the transmission that was between the two of them.

So with that out of the way the leader of Star Wolf went back to the screen that had the several Bacterian signals. He looked at them and wondered what else could this Bacterian could think up. Then Wolf had a thought that crossed his mind and that was the thought that was about the biggest signal that came from the Bacterian. There was something about it that he didn't like and because of that he told the computer to monitor it for any type of change in it, if it did happen tell him about it no matter how small the change might be.

The rest of the team had made their way back to the still unnamed cruiser and they quickly landed their Arwings in the docking bay without a problem. Outside of their fighters, each member of the tam went their own way. Falco went in the direction of the bridge to take watch and kept an eye out for anything just in case the space around Corneria would get hot once again. Krystal went in the direction of where Mainia would be at, she knew that the young female tiger went thought a lot of late and would need another person to talk to. Slippy on the other hand was antsy because he wanted to know more about Nick Viper's Vic Viper, especially the weapon pods that James had called Options.

"Guys, I'm going to take check out Nick's Vic Viper," said Slippy.

"Hey, Slip be careful with that thing, you don't know what security features that are on that thing," advised Falco.

The green tree frog did a little smile in the direction of Falco. "I will be careful with the thing. Yes, I do recall the last time that I wasn't careful."

"Don't reminded me," scoffed Falco whom thought back at the battle of Sector Y and now he got a little to aggressive in the fight that was against the huge incomplete robot that was known as Syborg. Falco knew that the young frog meant well in that battle, but he wasn't mean to be there. Of course, he was knocked toward the desert world of Titania and that caused Fox to detour to that world to save him. In doing that, they had found another one of Andross's bio weapons and they destroyed the thing. "Anyway, if you need me, I will be on the bridge."

With that Falco left the docking bay and headed toward the bridge.

"Well, I would like to stay here with you and fine more about this ship. But, I think I should talk with Mainia, I think we kind of forgot about her in the course of the battle," said Krystal.

Slippy nodded his head at that and with that she knew that she was speaking the truth about her. They did forget about her and he like Krystal wondered what she was doing at this time. With that the blue furred vixen walked out of the docking bay in the direction of where she thought Mainia was at.

Now alone, Slippy started to walked toward the blue Vic Viper and at this close range he could see that size of the fighter was at or near the same size as their craft. After talking a mental note at the size of the fighter craft he continued to take a visual look at the craft and he could see that it had very few markings on it. There was nothing that told him what fighter group this craft was apart of or whom craft this was. The only thing that Slippy could tell was a marking was a stylish "V" on either side of the craft and he assumed that it stand for the name of the craft.

The next thing that caught the attention of the frog was the twin pronged fuselage that give this craft an unique design and at first he thought that it was something of an artist flare that the designer of this craft did to add a personal touch to the craft. But, now looking at it, this close he could see that it had a function to it as well. For inside the space that was in-between the two prongs he saw that there were a series of strips that look like power generators and then he had a flashback at the battle that they all had with the three headed dragon. In his thoughts he saw that this was the place were the fighter fired its laser and these stripes that were either side of the prongs might allowed the fighter to charged its laser up like they could do with their Arwings. He took yet another mental note about this fighter and went on looking for something else. Then he saw it, the cockpit of the fighter was open up and that he could take a look inside of the machine to see what the controls of this craft were like.

So, like a kid in a candy store he hopped onto the side of the wing and took a look inside the thing. Inside of the craft he could see that there were a ton of display that were turned off because the ship was off, but despite that he assumed that one of the displays might be for his RADAR, the status of the fighter's weapons, his shields and all of the critical systems of the craft. With that out of the buttons he looked around to see how this craft was controlled and he saw that it was controlled by a signal joystick with a series of buttons on it. This told the young frog that this craft was controlled by a method that was called "Fly by Wire" where the on board computer did all of the calculations while in flight that left the pilot free to focus on attacking the hostile forces or getting out of the way of danger if the hostile force was to much for the pilot to take.

Then he got a beeping sound and Slippy thought that he might of have trigger something, just like Falco had warned him. He was about to make a call to Falco about this and then he was stopped from doing that when he saw that the beeping was coming from one of the monitors. On the monitor it had a text message that was displayed in their written language and Slippy could see that it was written in a language that he could understand for it was their written language. Because of that he could read it, he knew what it say and it told him to touch the screen, which he did.

With that a holographic image was display in front of him and in the image it was the image of Nick Viper, Slippy could see that this was a recording was done years before they saw him.

"If you are seeing this message, it means that I am dead or lost, but don't worry about it. I knew that this might happen to me when I took this job and this life style. All I hope that my depth was a honorable one, a one that would let other live," the message of Nick said.

Slippy bowed his head at this, and while he didn't see the fight first hand. He knew from what Fox said about the fight it wasn't like that all, it was more like a mercy killing for he was possessed by the thing that his planet had fought all of the time with.

"But, however, I die, I hope my death won't be in vain for it you have the Vic Viper fighter craft in tact, it will give you an edge on the enemy that we call the Bacterian. For in the databanks of the Vic Viper's computer are all of the known enemies you can also use the craft or any of its parts to help you as well. Lieutenant Nick Viper out," said the recording of Nick.

After the image of Nick Viper disappeared and the computer screen turned on with a display that look like it was waiting for him to input a command. Seeing this, the green frog couldn't believe his luck, he was about to get a crack at looking at this thing and he wouldn't need to hack into this craft's computer to do it. But, he also knew that he had contact Falco about this and that what he did.

"Slippy, what the hell did you do now?" Asked Falco whom sounded like he was annoyed with him.

"Nothing, I can now access to the computer of the Vic Viper," said Slippy as he was casually browsing the data back and he could see that it was huge. "And from what I can tell it is huge."

"This is great," said Falco. "Now, I can see how that craft works. Stay there and see if you can upload all of the information to the _Great_." The blue avian caught himself in mid-thought, he was about to call this ship the _Great Fox_. "Eh, I mean, to this ship's computer and by the way we have to give this ship a name."

Unseen by Slippy he nodded his had at that. "Okay, why don't we call it the _Great Fox II_."

"Oh that is _really _original Slippy," scoffed Falco.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Slippy.

"What about the _Falcon's Nest_?" Joked Falco.

It only took a few seconds to think about that name and Slippy didn't like that name either. "Ah, no. Reminder its Fox's team, not yours. When you get a team of you and a ship like this, you might be able to name her that name."

"Whatever, kept me updated on the upload," said Falco. After that he ended the transmission that was between the two of them and then the green frog went to work on the upload.

Mainia was still in her quarters and now with all of the action that she went through gone or at least this moment she had the time to think about what she had gone through. With that brief moment of thinking about it, it hit her like a lead pipe over the head, she had seen another living being not once, but twice get killed right in front of her. While she was told about this in her training, but nothing in the textbooks could of prepare herself for seeing it first hand. It also didn't help her in the nature of how the first person was killed, Lesat was first stabbed in the back and then she was ripped apart by that thing with Lesat's blood showered onto her face. She was in such a state of sock when she saw that and before she could correctly deal with what she saw, she was save by Fox, snapping her back into a fighting mood. She was in that mood until she got back to the cruiser, she was starting to get out of that frame of mind. But, once again she had to put up a brave front when she might the two new strangers that had showed up and to add on her feelings of chills, was the fact that she had seen another person get shot in front of her face. Like before more blood was spilled and it ended up in her face. But, unlike the first time it happen she didn't have the feeling of sock at what she saw and she didn't know if that was because this wasn't the first time that she saw this or it was the fact that she was still in state of sock at what she had seen earlier in the day.

Now thinking about it with a clean cool mind that wasn't thinking about fighting, the chills of what she saw hit her and with that she started to shiver at it. So she pull the blanket off from the bed and wrapped herself up with it, to kept herself warm. It help, but only a little and she thought it was her thinking about what she had went through.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Yes," she said.

"Mainia, it's me, Krystal. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure," answered Mainia.

The door open up and the female tiger saw that it was in fact the blue furred vixen Krystal. She had a look of worry on her face and she didn't know if that was because she was a telepath that could tell what her thoughts were all about or the way that she looked at this moment.

"Mainia? What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little cold that's all," answered Mainia.

This puzzled Krystal, for she knew that the life support systems on this ship were working just fine and she was just fine. So there was noway that her feeling of cold was because of the ship, so it had to be her. So Krystal used her telepathic skills to do a surface scan of her mind and she found out that she was numb. There was something that was clearly bothering her guest about Mainia was right.

"Well, I'm not cold, so what is _really bothering_ you?" Asked Krystal.

Mainia just shiver again. She didn't want to talk about what she went through all she wanted to do was to be left alone with this and not be bothered by anybody especially a telepath.

"Nothing," answered Mainia. She knew that it was a lie, but she hoped that it would be good enough to get her out of here, but she knew that it wouldn't.

"Mainia, you know that's not good enough with me. So, what wrong with you?" Asked Krystal. "I'll trying not to pry into your thoughts about this, but if have to, I will. I don't think you would want that."

_She right about that_ thought Mainia.

"Okay then, before I was saved by Fox, I saw the captain of the _Castlo_ get ripped apart in front of my very own eyes by those Aparoid, Bacterian things. Her blood got tossed into my face and do you know what that is like for the first time," said Mainia harshly.

Krystal could tell that she was now annoyed at something and it was that something that was causing her to lash out at her.

"And, then be tossed into a combat situation, not having the time to digest what happen to yourself and to top that all of have yet another person's blood get into your face in the same fashion," said Mainia whom was now on a rant. " Not, have one person ask you how are you? I feel like that I was lock up here and forgotten about."

"You won't forgotten about, we just had a few things pop up that drew our attention away from you," said Krystal.

"Oh, yeah, where is your fearless leader at?" Asked Mainia.

"He is down on Corneria with James talking about what happen of late," answered Krystal. She knew that she didn't believe her.

"That's a lie," the tigress said.

"No, its not," said Krystal.

"Okay, prove it!" Demanded Mainia, who folded her arms a crossed her chest. It was clearly a sign of defiance on her part and putting Krystal on the spot. But, this wasn't a position that she was in before and because of that she knew how to handled this. Which was to stay cool and calm, that what she did.

She open up a channel to the bridge.

"_What_?" Yelled Falco that sounded like he was clearly annoyed at something.

"Hey, you sound clearly," said Krystal.

"I'm sorry, but this was the second time that somebody had called me. So what up?" He asked.

"Mainia wants to know where Fox is, and who was the first person that called you," answered Krystal.

"Slippy, he got access to the database on the Vic Viper and he is uploading all of the data that is contained there as we speak. Oh, yeah, Foxie is on the surface with James with Peppy about what happen in the past days," said Falco.

With that Krystal turned her attention toward Mainia and she saw a look of being embarrassment at jumping down the throat of the blue vixen. For, Mainia knew that while on the surface, Falco acted like he was an asshole, but deep down inside he was a loyal friend and wouldn't lie where Fox was at.

"Thank you, Falco," said Krystal. After that she ended the transmission between the two of them.

"You, see, I wasn't lying where he was at," said Krystal. "So you see if I wasn't lying about where Fox was at and if I wasn't lying about that, then I wasn't lying about the fact that we simply forgot about you in the course of stuff."

Krystal didn't need her skill to tell her that she was sorry about the way that she had acted toward her. She couldn't sense her thoughts on the subject matter and sensing that from her, Krystal just smile at that. "Apology accepted."

"Thank you," said Mainia. "Also, I would like to know, where can I leave the ship?"  
"You are free to leave anytime that you want," said Krystal.

"Like before, thank you, and I would like to know is my scout Arwing ready to leave?" Asked Mainia.

"Yes," answered Krystal.

Hearing that and knowing that she was free to leave this ship anytime that she wanted to, her feelings of being cold was gone. She was happy that she could get out of here and while she did enjoy the time that she was with the Star Fox team. She knew that this wasn't the life style that she was cracked up to be and that was in the name seeing people getting killed up close. She would leave that up to them, but while this experience was a learning one for her, it was something that wasn't going to force her out of flying in fact it wanted her to stay there. So more horrors like the ones that she saw would never happen again.

"That all I wanted to hear, I will be heading back to Corneria," said Mainia.

"Well it was nice to meet you," said Krystal.

Mainia nodded her head at that and after that she headed to where her scout Arwing was located at.

The female tiger had found her way to docking back quickly and since most of her personal belongings were on the base that was on Zoness she had nothing to take along with her during her short walk to the bay. She saw that her scout Arwing was in the same spot where she had left it and she also noticed that Slippy was working on the other alien craft that she had seen earlier in the day. She had a funny feeling that this frog would be so consumed by this new piece of technology that he might not hear her at all, but she felt that it as the correct thing to do.

"Hey, Slippy," she said.

"Yeah," said Slippy half hearty.

"Well, I'll be heading off to Corneria, so bye," said Mainia.

"Okay," he said.

Mainia just shook her head at that and after that she headed to her Arwing scout. She had thought that he would be a little different from all of the reports that she had heard about him, that at his best, he was a sub par pilot that made up for his lack of flying skills with this ably to fix about anything. But, she found out that he was just like the person that the reports had described him as.

She hopped into her scout and close the canopy. She waited for the hiss sound that told her that the craft was air tight and after that she turned on the craft's computer with a few taps on her holographic display she found out that all the systems were green. After that she turned on the craft's engines and the familiar sound of the ion engine was heard.

She open up a channel to the bridge of this ship. "Okay, I'm ready to do."

With that she prepped herself and her ship for the trip into space. While she was doing that the huge doors of the docking day open up for her and displayed the enteral blackest of space. After she did the final preparations for the craft she looked into the direction of the doors and saw that they were open up to space.

"I see and I will be heading off," said said and with that she pulled down on the lever. With a sudden, but controlled burst of energy from her engine, she blasted through the force field that was keeping the atmosphere in the ship and then she found herself in the vacuum of space. After that she adjusted the control of her scout that put her in the direction that would take her to the surface of Corneria, leaving the Star Fox team by themselves.

Fox and James had made their way to where Peppy's office was without any more trouble from the people that were driving them. When they got there, they were told to exit the car and both of them did that. After that the black hover car sped off in the opposite direction and became a part of the various different type of hover craft that had traveled the highways.

Out of the car James could finally take in all of the sights and sounds that this planet had to offer to him. Just like his homeworld of Gradius it had the hum of a major city that was the center of the solar system and while this city was on an alien world, that was populated by human-looking animals, it still had thing that he was quite well verse in, Like the sound of traffic that was constancy comings and goings.

"Come on," said Fox.

The sound of Fox's voice brought James back to reality and the _real_ reason why he was here and it wasn't for the sights of this modern day city. He was here to tell and give the person that called himself Peppy all of the information that he had about the Bacterian.

"Coming," said James.

Fox open up the door for him and James walked through the glass doors. After the blue furred fox walked through the door, Fox allowed the door to close on it own and it wasn't the sound of the door closing that caught the attention of the people that were in the building. It was the fact that there was yet another blue color fox that was standing in the middle of this building and both of them took notice of this.

"I think, I am drawing to much attention here," said James. A young cat walked by him and rubbed her tail against his tail. James quickly turned around and was that the woman cat was giving him a look that he took as a sign that she was flirting with him."And, I'm not to keen about, plus this isn't the reason why we are here."

Fox had saw what just happen and he knew that the cat was just toying with him. If he was at a bar looking for somebody to go out on a data this would be a good sign, but this was an office of a government official and because of that he knew that this was wrong type of behavior for anybody never the less somebody that was an employe.

"Hey, cut that out," said Fox.

The cat was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Fox's voice. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"You should be, I don't think your behavior is proper for a person that is an employe in this type of setting. Plus me and the other fox are on official business," said Fox.

This further embarrassed the young cat and while he couldn't tell, but he knew that she had turned red on this.

"I think you should get back to your work and the two of us will forget about this, like it never happen," said Fox.

The young cat quickly nodded her head at this and quickly made her way out of the sight of the two of them after the cat walked away from them, James let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Asked a slightly grinning Fox.

"At the moment, I'm okay. What the hell was that all about?" Asked James.

"She was just flirting with you, that all," answered Fox. "Nothing more, nothing less."

James felt Fox put his paw on the back of his shoulder and while James didn't know it, Fox had his own fare share of embarrassing moments with women. But, to James he was giving the impressing that he was an ace when dealing with woman

"Oh, that's all, good, I thought that it was something that was completely difference," said James. "I have something to tell you. I was never really good with the woman. Give me a space ship, tell me to shot a bunch of enemies and come back home, I'm all good. Set me up with a woman, I'm totally clueless what to do, unless you, who seem to know what to do with them."

"Oh, er, right," he struggled to say, trying to convince him that he was the person that James thought he was. In truth he was just as bad with the woman as he was, with two exceptions, Fara Phoenix and Krystal. It was strange that he was just like himself. "Well, I think, we should get a move on, I don't think Peppy would like the idea of waiting."

James nodded his head at that and with that the two of them headed to where there was a older looking white and grey striped cat that was busy working on various different computer screens.

"Excess me," said Fox.

The feline looked up and saw the two vulpines looking standing there. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, me and James are here to see General Hare" answered Fox.

"And the two of you are?" Asked the feline.

"Fox McCloud," he answered. He didn't know if this person didn't know who he was or she as just following the correct rules or maybe it was just a combination of the two.

She moved her finger a crossed the different screens and while she was doing that, Fox took a glance at what she was doing. He found out that she had found the screen that had him listed and that it was the only one that was schedule for this day. That told Fox that he took this threat seriously.

"Ah, I see that he has the two of you scheduled and that you will be the only person that will be seeing him," she said.

"Then I will go and see him," said Fox. After that the team leader of Star Fox headed to Peppy's office and James followed him.

"Excess me," she said and the tone caught James as one that was telling him that he was stepping in a place that he was not welcome in. It stuck him like he was sock by a discharged of static electrically. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with Fox, to see the General," answered James.

"Yes, he is with me," added Fox.

The feline narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head at that. Both James could tell that she didn't like the idea of him coming with Fox.

"Trust me, he is with me and he is one of the reasons why I'm here to meet up with Peppy," said Fox. _And the other part is about the rest of my payment_ added Fox to himself. He had only received the first half and the bonus for finding Mainia alive. So he wanted to know what was going on with the old rabbit, did he forget about that small detail about his payment.

"I will need to call the General about this," she said.

_This isn't the time for little formalities, plus Peppy has all ready seen James_ thought Fox. This was yet another reason why he like being on his own.

"Please, you don't need to do that, I've talked to General Peppy already. So he knows who I am."

_ "_Are you sure?" She asked in the same tone that had stop James in his tracks.

"Yes," said the two foxes in union.

She waved her hand at them. "Okay, go."

After that the two vulpines walked away from the old cat and out of sight of the feline the two of them singed in relief at what just happen to them. None of them expected that to happen, they expected they would be quickly rushed into Peppy's office without a problem. But, it seen for a shot period of time they thought that they wouldn't get passed that starkly feline.

"That was strange," said Fox.

"What do you mean?" Asked James.

"Because, I honestly thought she wouldn't let me go without any problems," answered Fox.

"Maybe, its the way that things are done here, since you aren't military,"said James.

Fox just shook his head at that. "No, I might not be military, but I do have knowledge about somethings in the military, plus me and Peppy are good friends that go back to the days before I was the leader of Star Fox. This should of not happen."

"Then what should we do when we see Peppy," said James.

"Anything, and trust your instincts," said Fox, quoting a part of a saying that was ingrained into his mind by his father since he was a young kit. Those instincts were telling him that there was something that was going on here and he didn't like it. "And those very same instincts are telling me, that there is something that is going on around here and I don't like it one bit."

_Just great_ said James to himself. "Well, here goes nothing."

Both of them walked up to where the elderly rabbit's office was located and both of them signed at the sight of it. Then Fox took the lead and open up the door.

The feline was busy with her duties as the secretary for the Acting General Peppy Hare and among those duties was to set up the various different appointments that the rabbit had. Most of them were about the status of the rebuilding of Corneria City and their defense force. She would one in a while seek a peak at what they were doing. She saw that the progress on both fronts was slow but, steady. This made her glad that the Cornerians could be knock down, but not out and that Peppy was doing his job despite the fact that some people didn't like the fact that he was in this high ranking position. One of these people that didn't like the fact that Peppy Hare was in this spot, was his secretary, for she felt that he got the job only because of his close friendship of General Pepper and not because of his merit.

She didn't care if he was apart of the team that had save this planet and this system several times, all she care about was the fact that he wasn't apart of the military. Because of that, he shouldn't have this position that made him head of a military force.

_Is the plan ready? _Asked a disembody voice that she knew was her master.

_Yes_ she answered back with her own mind's voice.

_Good_ said the voice. _Then I suggest that you go and put it into motion._

The feline nodded her head in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I am so sorry about the long delay between updates, but the computer that I work on is a shared one. Since my niece was off from school, I was unable to have enough time to work on my story, but since she is back to school, I will be able to do more regular updates. Since it allowed me to do some more work on the long hand part of the story. Also, I am still work out the format issues with this story as well.

Chapter 18 In the Eye: Part 2 Welcome Back, the Winds

The older gray and white feline had excused herself from her spot, citing that she was going to take her meal. Nobody had said anything to this because it was right time for her to do and so she had made her way out of the blinding into the warm sunlight that was being provided the system's main star, Lylat. She looked around the urban landscape of this city that was still being rebuilt after the Aparoid had almost destroyed it in their failed attempt to invade this planet and increase their population. If she was like the rest of the Cornerians, she would of loved this world so much that she would of hated to see any harm come to it in the course of a war, but she wasn't. For she was an agent of the Bacterian and thus she like anybody else that was apart of them felt that any type of life form that wasn't like them didn't deserved the gift of life. She also felt that these Cornerians needed to be taught a lesson, and that lesson was that the thing that they thought to be a primitive life form was much more powerful then they were.

She reached what she thought was the center of the city and there was a monument of what she thought was some type legendary hero. As she continued to walked up to the monument and when she did, she saw who this hero was, it was the white vixen, known as Inari. While she had never seen this white fox in person, she knew from the genetic memory of the Bacterian that this was the person that had lead a group to stop their second attempt of turing this system into another part of the Bacterian empire. In doing that she had united all of the various different races that called this planet their homeworld, which allowed them to defeated them.

As she allowed her eyes to look at the white stone statue of this white vixen she saw that this statue was also some type of religious or cultural symbol, for she saw that there was a red scar that was tied around the neck of the statue. Seeing this she access the memories that she had and found out that this was done by the foxes of this world, because they considered her to be a goddess, which called her to scoff at the sight of it. She never understood the reason why these lower life forms had things that they called a religion, gods, or goddesses. She thought that they were full with hypocritical rules that were beat down on the heads of their followers, saying that this was the way that one had to live by, if they wanted to have a life after death that was full with enteral bliss. To her, their so-called religion was some thing that was cooked up by a bunch of old guys that were on drugs that claimed that they were seeing images that were being sent to them by a god, so that they could control a bunch of fearful people that had no clue how the world that was around them really work.

She took yet another look at the statue and saw that there were a few glasses that were full with some type of dark liquid and she guessed that this was some type of offering that was made to her, despite the cold hard truth was the fact that this was an inactive object.

After looking at the various different offerings that were place around this statue, she took a look around the courtyard and saw that there were a bunch of different type of planters that were full with native plants that were planted in a black soil. Seeing that she knew that this would be the perfect place to plant the device that her master had assigned her to do and so she walked to the planter that had the most plants in it.

But, she also saw that to go to that one planter, she would have to cross the path of the statue of Inari. It didn't bothered her all to much, for to her it was just a statue, nothing more and nothing less, it wasn't going to harm her. It was just a well crafted piece of marble or stone and if that was so, then why was she fearing the thing. Maybe it was because she was going to do something that was going to harm this race and the people that had this person hard organized into a signal force to save them from harm. No, there was something else beside that, something that was digging into the very nature of her and seeing what she really was, which was the fact that she wasn't a member of this race. But, in fact she wasn't even a carbon-base life form that was based off some type of crystal that was only disguising herself as a feline Cornerian.

With that, the feline impostor sensed that her disguise was being broken through by this statue, and at that moment, she got the sense of danger, which came in the form of a power spike that was coming in the general direction of the statue. With that, she looked in the direction of the statue and she saw that its eyes had turned jade green. In that brief moment she realized two things, one was the most oblivious was the fact that this no active statue was going to fire at her and two those green eyes, that seem to look deep inside of her, reminded her of the eyes of Fox McCloud. Then she put two and two together, Fox McCloud was a direct descendant of this figure and before she could think about any thing else about this thing. She found out that she was blasted by the two jade green energy beam had hit her, directly in her chest.

The powerful energy beams knocked her off of her feet and launched her twenty feet up in the air. She landed up against a wall of near by building with so much force that it shattered the glass in the windows and caused a series of spider-like cracks to form in the facade of the building.

At first the sock of being throw up against a solid object, knocked the wind out of her lungs and after a series of quick breathes, she was able to take in air again. After that the feline saw where she was at and cursed at the sight of it. These Lylatians or their ancestors had place a guardian up to protect them much like the people on Latis and Gradius did before they got destroyed. Unlike them, whom let the structures to become abandoned over the many eons since the last between the two races, they made it a religious and a heroic symbol. Which was a good way to kept the thing in hear perfect condition. Then she notice that some of her disguise was blowed away at the sight of where the thing had hit her with and it showed her scale covered lizard-like skin. Seeing that she quickly looked around the area around her to see if there was anybody that was around her at the time of the attack.

She saw that there was a small group of people that where there, that either just saw what happen to her saw the aftermath of the attack.

"Hey?" Yelled a voice.

The feline looked down at where the voice come from.

"What just happen? Are you okay?" Asked the same person.

She was able to move her body and with that she was able to jump down from the building. While she did that she quickly covered up the spots that had showed her lizard-like skin and took a look around her surroundings. She saw that they all had the looks of worries and socked at what just happen to her. Now it was time for her to put up an act, to convince all of them that she was just attacked by that thing out of the blue.

"No...that thing," she started to answered and pointed a shaking finger toward the courtyard that had the white stone statue of Inari.

Two of the group looked in the direction of the courtyard. "What? That thing, the statue of Inari?"

"Yes, that thing attack me, right out of the blue," she answered.

"What? That statue of Inari, noway," said another one.

"Yes, it did. I was placing a couple of offerings to the goddesses," she said. "Look, you at it, you will see what I am talking about."

That caused another member that was in the group to narrow his canine eyes on the feline. While he wasn't a vulpine, he knew that vulpines were the only ones that did things like this and hearing that a person that wasn't a fox doing that was out of the norm. "You know, that the ones that do that type of thing are the foxes. Why are you, a feline doing that?"

"I've ran into a string of back luck and I thought that asking the help of another religion might be able to help me," she lied. But she could tell by the looks that were on some of the people, that they were believing her story, but there were still some others that won't.

"Okay. Then why would that thing attack you?" Asked the same person.

"I don't know why, but I think it should be removed, because this would happen again." she said. Then she sensed that the thing was charging up another shot and she looked in the direction of the statue. She saw a flare of green light that was right around the statue's eyes and like before the thing fired its green energy beams at he with perfect shot that it missed the rest of them. Like before it shot her straight up in the air like she was a rag doll and unlike the last time, that made her crash up against the wall of a building. These shots, shot her straight up in the air and then the energy beams stopped firing at her. Seconds after that she fell back to ground at terminal velocity and caused a hole about twice the size of the woman to appeared in the street.

Everybody in the group ran to where that woman was at and they all saw that she didn't survive the attack. For they all thought that she had several broken bones and numerous cuts that were all over her body. After that they all saw that they were several spots of her skin that look like they were the skin of a lizard.

"What?" Asked one of them.

Before that person could say anything to question, the sound of the stone being broken was heard and they all saw that somebody had token a hammer to the statue, breaking it.

"Whoa, dude what are you doing?" Asked a male voice.

"Taking down a hazard," answered the one that was destroying the thing.

"Hey! Hey! Dude, that a national treasure and a religious icon to some of the people here," said the first guy.

"I don't care, that bastard thing killed a person," said the one that was destroying the statue. He hit the head of the fox and when he did that the head of the statue fell down to the ground. Then the rest of the statue turned to dust and the included the head.

"What the hell? Now you did it," the fist man said.

The man that had destroyed the statue looked socked at what he just did. He didn't expect that to happen when he had knocked the head of the Inari statue and so he dropped the hammer on the ground. Before anybody could say anything to him, he took off from the area, leaving the rest of the group to take a look at what he just did.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Asked the first one.

He got no answer from the guy so he went after him, leaving the small group alone at the sight where the feline had landed. They were all looking at her body and trying to figure out what he hell she was.

Unowned to all of them was that the feline was quite alive. She was only playing dead as a means to allow herself to make sense of what just happen and to plan her next move. She had made these citizens of this world destroy their only known protector much like another agent did while she was on Gradius so many centuries ago and just like them, she had fooled them. Thinking that it was either the Controller of the Bacterian or it was a hazard to them, but in fact that it was only doing its job, protecting these worlds from her kind.

Now, that it was gone, the path was clear to start the true invasion of this world, for the Zelos attack force was done to get Dr. Venom out of the way and allow them to do the job the way that they wanted to.

But, unknown to this creature, Fox McCloud had somehow sense the destruction of the Inari statue and was now running out of Peppy's office with James MacCloud to see if he could somehow remedy the situation.

20 Minutes Earlier...

"Anything, and trust your instincts," said Fox, quoting a part of a saying that was ingrained into his mind by his father since he was a young kit. Those instincts were telling him that there was something that was going on here and he didn't like it. "And those very same instincts are telling me, that there is something that is going on around here and I don't like it one bit."

Just great said James to himself. "Well, here goes nothing."

Both of them walked up to where the elderly rabbit's office was located and both of them signed at the sight of it. Then Fox took the lead and open up the door. With that the two vulpine pilots walked into the room and both of them could see that the room was lightly furnished with simple pine furniture, the same ones that were use when Pepper used this office. Fox looked around and saw that not only did Peppy kept the original style of furniture, but the same rug color that which was red.

"Fox, I'm glad that you made it," said the old rabbit to Fox as he walked up the vulpine.

"So, I'm I," answered the vulpine that also meet up with the rabbit.

Then the two of them meet halfway in the office and hugged each other. This told James, that these two guys where more than just friends and the only thing that he could do while these two were catching up with each other was to sit back, until the two of them finished up with their greeting with each other.

The two of them finished it all up and it seem to James to take forever for them to do it.

"So this must be Lieutenant James MacCloud, that have heard some much about?" Asked Peppy.

James took a look at the rabbit and at this close range he could see more details about him. One of them was the fact that he was now wearing a pair of glasses while he was talking to him.

"And you would be correct, Sir," answered James trying his hardest not call him General.

"You, know, it is still strange to call somebody else, beside Fox's father that name and by the way, Fox. Have you thought about anything to do since the anniversary of your father's death is coming up in about week," said Peppy.

_Whoa, no wonder this guy was so uptight when he had heard my name for the first time _thought James.

Fox slight blushed at this an flicked his tail. "W-What? No, I've been busy with everything of lat that it must of slipped my mind."

Peppy just nodded his head at that and he knew that Fox was telling the truth about the issue with his father. For he had a knack of totally focus his mind on the fight, kept his mind on it during the fight no matter how long it would take and then when the fight was over with to think about other things that would matter to him. While that made him good at being a warrior, it made him terrible at other things in life, like reminding important dates that were significant to him and not to the rest of the world, like national holidays.

"Now, you have the time to take care of this, since this is over with," said Peppy.

Both James and Fox didn't like what they just heard from him, but for totally different reasons. For James it was because he knew that the Bacterian just didn't stop just because the planet that it had tried to consumed had stopped one attack by them, they would try it again, but it would be done in a different way to do it, this was just a break in the action and the action would heat up again, it would be just a matter of time. For Fox, on the other hand it was because he knew that Peppy had a lot of experience in that grey and white fur body of his that would tell him that wars happen in a series of waves with moments of actively and moments of inactivity.

"Its not over yet, this is just break in the action. The Bacterian won't stop just because you repulsed a signal attack. It will come back again, it not going to stop until that thing is gone from your system or your world has been conquered by them. As long as it is here, the danger is still present," James cut in with.

"I have to agree with him on this as well. You of all people should know better than that, you know that the only way that a threat is completely gone is when it has been completely been eliminated. If that thing is still here, then the Lylat system is still in danger. Do I have to cite the many times when everybody thought that a threat was gone, only to have it come back and bite us all in the collected ass," added Fox.

Peppy put up his paw and both foxes knew that the rabbit got their point. Unlike Pepper during the Lylat Wars, that thought that the best way to deal with Andross was to talk with him and Peppy like the rest of the Lylat system knew how that ended. Plus he didn't want to be hit in the face by Fox like he did with Pepper and while it didn't like the look of it, Fox could hit hard. Even, more how, since he was older and had more time to practice his style of attack.

"Yes, I know, but I'm in a tight spot right now. You know that my appointment in this spot hasn't come without trouble and there are forces that are within our own government that would love to use this new threat to ousted me out of this job. I was only able to mustered the forces to stop the first attack because of you, Fox. Even if you are a rouge, the people still love you and if you yell fire, people are willing to stand in lines to put it out that fire, for you no matter what little proof you would have," said Peppy.

Fox folded his arms against his chest at this and once again Peppy prove to him why he like to do things on his own, no body to look over his shoulder to make sure that he was doing everything the right way.

"But, I don't think I could do it again," started Peppy.

"What? The people or the military?" Asked James.

"No, not the people, they would be will do anything to help Fox out. Its the Brass, they won't want to commit their forces on something that might or might not happen," answered Peppy.

"Different planet, same political shit," said James. That had seen this take place before on his own world before many of times. A perfect example of it was the strife that was with Gradius and Latis. At first these two worlds were friends, despite their different style of government, Gradius was a republic that elected their own officials, while Latis was a kingdom that had a crowd price from a royal family. But, their friendship was broken when a family that was supported by the Gradian government tried to overthrow the royal family and where they forced into exile on Gradius. On Latis, the name of the family was remove from their records. But, their friendship was brought back when they were attacked by the Bacterian like when Gradius was and ever since that day, the two planets were close allies.

"I have to agree with you on that one," said Peppy. "But, as I said before they will need solid prove to justified more military action."

"What do they need? A huge black cloud blocking out your two suns, or what about an artificial world in orbit that will slowly turn your world into a ball of organic matter that will be used by the Bacterian to make more units for their forces? That almost happen once before," said James.

"No, no, no, not to that extreme, but we must know what we are looking for before something like that appears," said Peppy. "And that's the reason why I am asking you to provide us with all of the information about this thing, so we will know what we are looking for."

_While at least we are getting somewhere_ thought James whom pulled out a data crystal that he had in one of his pockets. "Here you goes, this have everything that we know about it, including all of their ships, bio weapons, and energy signature that the thing had no matter what form it takes." He handed Peppy the data crystal to him and the rabbit took it from the blue furred fox. Then he walked over to his desk and put the crystal into the computer terminal.

Peppy saw a black screen and a green status bar that was slowly being full by all of the data that was on the portable media. But, despite that fact that there was a lot of data on it, it was being uploaded fast and before the rabbit knew it all of the data that was on the crystal was uploaded into his computer. To confirm this the rabbit saw that a navigation screen came up for him and while it wasn't fancy it was doing its job. For, the thing had a menu that had four functions, one was the history of the thing, another one was a choice that would tell Peppy about all of the small ships, a third one would tell Peppy about the main ships, that this thing had, and the last one would tell him all of the organic creatures that were under its control.

"Thank you," said Peppy. "Now, do you have anything to add to this."

"Nothing that you won't be able to fine in there," said James.

"What about you Fox? I would like to know how did you know that Corneria would be attack by this thing?" Asked Peppy.

"You aren't going to like this, but somehow after I fought of the virus. I somehow became aware of its thoughts and that when I was told about that they would attack Corneria. Before you say anything about this, it can't read my mind, it can't influence me thoughts," started Fox.

Peppy just nodded his head at this while he was browsing all of the information that was about the big ships and he found out that many of the ships this group had the name of "Big Core" in front of their name with a bunch of capitalized I and v at the end of their names. There were a few names that didn't have that and one them that caught his attention was the one that was called Tetran and the rabbit didn't know why he was drawn to that name. Maybe it was the name of the craft that made him what to take a look at the craft. So Peppy clicked on the name and waited to see what that thing look liked.

When he saw that it was socked at what that thing look like, it had an appearance that was much akin to the Gorgon, the thing that they fought in Area Six. It had a core that was in the center of the craft just like the Gorgon did and the thing that made him think about that thing was the four tentacles that were on it. Seeing this and wanted to know about this thing to see if there was anything else this thing had that it shared with the machine that they knew as the Gorgon. He read up about the thing and he found out that this craft was something that the Bacterian like to used all of the time, but it was never the same type of craft, it had different types to the thing. There were ones that would fire off rounds of rocks and lasers beams from its arms. There were ones that would just move around and tried to use their spinning arms to destroy the Vic Vipers. There also was one where the arms of the thing would be able to be destroyed and with all of that it seems that somehow the Bacterian and Andross were somehow connected to each other.

"Fox, James, take a look at this," said Peppy.

Both the orange and blue furred foxes walked to his desk to see what the old rabbit was talking about. Both of them saw what he was talking about, a craft that had four arms that came out of a square center. James knew what that thing was, it was the Tetran, a craft that the Bacterian used a lot of different wars. But on the other hand, for Fox he was socked to see something that was so much like the Gorgon, the thing that he fought at end of Area Six, he had thought that Andross was the only person that had the skill to come up with something that was so deadly. It also confirmed what he saw in his visions that somehow Andross knew about the Bacterian and because of that it somehow was influenced by them.

"That's the Gorgon, that machine that we faced at the end of Area Six," said Fox.

"No, that the Tetran," said a puzzled James. "Yet another craft that the Bacterian like to use a lot."

With that tiny bit of news, Peppy put two and two together. That somehow this Bacterian thing had somehow influenced or even corrupted him and it that was the case it would explain a lot with him. It would explain why a once peaceful and brilliant scientist snap like a rusty piece of metal, and attack his own race, created a colossal fleet of ships and deploy a bunch of bio weapons.

"If that is true, then it would explain a hell of a lot Andross's behavior, he was somehow corrupted by this thing," said Peppy.

"Also, if this true, and I stress _if, _it also would explain why he was able to created a fleet so quickly and have those bio weapons on Solar and Aquas," said Fox.

"Why?" Asked both James and Peppy.

"Because it my visions, I saw that the Bacterian in their natural state, they are a crystal-like life form that can take on any form that they want or is needed," answered Fox.

This caught the attention of Peppy as he wanted to know more about these visions that Fox had and he also wanted to know who give to him. "Is there anymore to these 'visions' that you had and by the way who give them to you?"

Fox narrowed his eyes on the old rabbit and his suspicious nature started to crept up on him. Considering what he saw in his vision about Andross and how the this thing can even corrupted the best individuals, he knew that something was up with Peppy. So he decided to kept the amount of information about what he saw to the smallest amount. "Yes, there is and the Krazoa Spirits give it to me." He answered with that and Fox knew that was a half-truth about it, because while the Krazoa Sprits did give him some of his visions, but the knowledge that he got about the true nature of what the Bacterian was, came from Inari, the fox goddessesthat some of his people worshiped.

"Krazoa Spirits? What are they?" Asked James.

"They are the things that help hold Sauria, also known as Dinosaur Plant, together and Fox over there help put that plant back together, if not it might of destroyed the entire system. It is also where-," started Peppy.

Fox slightly blushed under his fur and put his hand up in the air. "Ah, Peppy, let's not go there." The vulpine didn't want the rabbit to retail the first time when Krystal first walked onto the bridge of the _Great Fox_ dress in her native outfit and caused him to blushed at the sight of her for the a third time. To furthered embarrass him, ROB made a simple observation that his body temperature was rising and informed him about it. While he knew that the machine was doing what he was programed to do and didn't understand how it felt to him to have his feelings about her told to rest of the team, even if two of them know what it meant for the young leader. He had once again found a person that he had feeling for.

"Okay, then, what else then Fox?" Asked Peppy.

"I found out where they came from and that was Fichina," answered Fox.

"Fichina?" Asked James again he knew that he sounded like an idiot asking about that place. But he didn't have the time to get himself well versed in all of the different place that were in this system. "I'm so sorry about this, but if I sound like an idiot with asking all of these questions, but I didn't have the time to learn about all of the various different locations of this system."

"Oh, that is not a problem, Fichina is a frozen world that we have tried to terraform twice already," answered Peppy.

"Corneria is the planet that you are on right now," said Fox.

"So I can safely assumed that Aquas and Solar are worlds as well?" Asked James.

"You are right about Aquas, it is a water-world, but not Solar, it is a red dwarf sun," answered Fox.

James nodded his head at that. "Ah, that's right, the Lylat System is a binary star system. What other worlds that are in this system?"

"There is Venom, you have heard about that planet, there is Katina, that is closet to Corneria, Fortuna, Titania, Macbeth, and Papetoon," answered Fox.

James started to add all of the planets that were in this system in his head and he came up with eleven worlds in total. "Okay, what about Cerinia, is that apart of the Lylat System?" He asked.

"No, that's world was in its own system." answered Peppy. "Which is all we know about their world."

James nodded his head at that and now he understood why Krystal was so interested in him. But, like before he couldn't help her with happen to that world and finding out that the world even existed in the first place was a socked to him. "Okay, are there any more worlds in this system?"

"Yes, there is Zoness, a world that had its own oceans turned into a toxic water dump during the Lylat Wars," answered Fox. "But in the years after that there has been an effort to clean up that planet."

Once again James nodded his head at that and thinking about all of these worlds had this system had, made the Gradian pilot to think that this system was artificial created, because it had a lot of worlds that were orbiting two stars. Plus none of these worlds were huge gas giants and he knew from his numerous of science classes that every natural created solar system had them and it the theory of why they were there, was there to protect the smaller rocky worlds that were contained within the inner circle of planets.

"Is there any more that you would like to know about this system?" Asked Peppy.

"Nope, I would like to know more of what you saw," said James.

"Okay, where was I, oh, yes, Fichina. That is where the Bacterian came from, or that what I assumed that where they came from and like I said before the Bacterian in their natural state are in a crystal like state," said Fox.

"If that is so why didn't they start to take over your world, but turing Fichina into an organic base and using that to move to other worlds?" Asked James.

"Quite honestly, I don't know, you told me that they use different tactics over the different attacks and maybe they thought it was time to do something new. Waited it out until they encountered a person from this system that was both brilliant and disillusioned," started Fox. "Or this version of the Bacterian was weak and needed a host to carry it out their plans."

"Andross." said Peppy.

"Spot on, Peppy," said Fox as he pointed right at the rabbit. "Somehow he found those crystals on Fichina, took them with him when he went there. Somehow those things corrupted him and made him take up arms against his own people."

Listening to Fox and hearing him figure out stuff on his own reminded Peppy of his own late father, James McCloud. James also had the same knack of figuring things out as well and it was this same talent that had ticked him off about the strange behavior that Pigma was displaying while they were en route to Venom. He was truly his father's son and his father would be would be happy at him right now.

"If that is true, then it would explain why he was able to created such a huge force and created those bio weapons in a quick period. In fact he was a victim in the grade scale of things," said Peppy. "Since, as you say the the Bacterian kept coming back, then it would explain why had came back and it also means that we are going to see him again in another way or form."

"If that is so, then my team will be ready." vowed Fox.

"Hold on there, Fox. We aren't fighting Andross or any of his rouge forces, we are fighting the Bacterian," said Peppy.

Then all three of them heard a sound that sounded like a structure that was collapsing and all them took a look outside a window that was behind Peppy's desk. They all saw that a person was throw up in the air and placed in the side of a nearest building.

"What the hell?"Asked James.

The blue furred vulpine didn't get an answered from anybody for they were also curious about what was going outside of Peppy's office. For they all saw that there was a saw group of people that had gathered at the sight of this and they all figured out that the people were in this group were asking themselves the same questions that they were asking about what just happen.

"Look at that!" Exclaimed Peppy that was pointed in the direction of the person.

Both James and Fox turned their attention away from the small group of people that was on the ground and to the person that was up against the cracked side of the building. They all saw that the person was moving despite the fact that they were tossed up against the wall with so much force that it had cracked the side of the wall and they all wondered how the heck did they survived that.

"What? How did they survived that?" Asked Fox.

"There is noway that a person that is from this world," said James.

After that they saw that the person was able to jump down from the building and landed on her feet. They also could see that she had no signs of the attack that they all assumed happen to her and Fox was about to make a comment at both Peppy's piece of advice and what he was seeing, but he saw that the person was pointing in the direction of the courtyard. With that both Peppy and Fox knew what that person was pointing at, it was the statue of Inari, a religious and folk hero to them.

Then Fox recalled what the white arctic fox that called herself Inari told him about this statue and that it was important to the safely of this planet and maybe even the entire Lylat System in regards to the threat that the Bacterian presented. So it must not be destroyed.

After that they saw that the Inari statue was charing up again and all three of them drop their jaws at the sight of this. Neither Peppy nor Fox had ever seen this happen before and for Fox it had confirmed that the white arctic fox had told him about this statue. With that the vulpine broke away from the group without anybody noticing him doing that for they were to engross at what was being played outside of their window. Since he broke away from the group, he didn't see the statue of Inari fire its green beams at the person for a second time, which caused them to be shot straight up in the air. Seconds after that he would of seen that person had landed on the street that was below her with so much force that it caused a hole that was twice the size of that person to form.

"Whoa, did you just see that Fox?" Asked James.

James got no response from Fox and so he turned around to see if he was okay. He found out that he was gone and James somehow knew that he was going outside to fine more about what was going on. With that James knew that he had to back up him up, despite the fact that he knew the Star Fox team leader could hold his own against anything that this system could come up with. So he left the rabbit that called himself Peppy all by himself to watch the rest of the events that were taking place just outside of his window.

James caught up with Fox and saw that he had a stern look of determination on his face.

"Hey, Fox, what's up?" Asked James.

"That statue that you saw that person pointing to, it is the statue of Inari, and Inari is an important figure in our culture in both religious and historical circles. In religious matters she is considered to be a deity and in historical matters she is credited as the person that had organized all of the races to fight a common foe that is still unknown to us," answered Fox. "Until now."

"What do you mean?" Asked James.

"The unknown common emery that they all fought, was the Bacterian," answered Fox.

"Whoa, Fox where is still all coming from? You told me nothing of this," said a socked James.

Fox paused a little and started to think about this. _Is is he right about this, I thought that I did tell him everything_ wondered Fox. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," answered James.

"I am sorry about that if I didn't tell you, here is the general gist of what I saw while I was fighting that virus off I saw how everything fit together. That the Bacterian is the highly evolved physic waste of the Krazoa after they left their physical bodies behind and they were the ones with the help of the Cerinians created a virus that they put into their DNA code that would produce a sub sonic sound that would break the crystal structure of the Bacterian," said Fox.

At first James didn't know what to make of this and then with a second thought of it. He couldn't believe it, they had the key element in defeated the Bacterian once full all and it was right under their collected noses. "Are you sure about this? If this is true, then Gradius and all of her planets will have a way to finally defeat that plague. If this is so, why didn't you tell Peppy about this?"

"I didn't tell him about it, because in my vision, I saw Inari and she told me to kept this to myself and to the only people that I can trust, which are which are other foxes, for they have the virus in their DNA. Anybody else can be an agent for the Bacterian, which includes Peppy, Falco, and Slippy. She also told me to kept the statue of her safe for it is a guardian that was put up to protect our world against them," answered Fox.

"If that thing is destroyed than this world is unprotected by the statue and would leave it open to an attack. But, wait what about the Zelos Attack Force that it sent out to attack this world? It knew that it would fail because of that Inari statue here and what about the forces that were sent by Andross here, if they were created by the Bacterian as well, they shouldn't be able to get on the world," said James.

"One, those craft that was from Andross were made out of regular old craft that was made out normal construction materials with the help of the Bacterian, which is the reason why they were able to make it down here. With the Zelos, I think you are right about that it knew it would fail and so it was meant for something else, but for what?" Mused Fox. Most of the time he could figure some thing like this out. "But, anyway, we have to get outside and stop that Inari statue from being destroyed."

With that the two foxes ran out of the office building and into the bright light of a sunny day, but when they did, they found out that they were to late as they wanted in horror as one of the member of the crowd took a hammer to white stone statue. Then that person started to hammer a way at the thing and the two of them watch in horror as he knocked the head of the statue off. As soon as that person did that, the entire statue started to turn into dust as soon as it hit the ground and the rest of the body shared the same faith.

"NO!" Yelled Fox as he went into the direction of the thing.

Now

Fox almost caught the person that had destroyed the Inari statue and was about to chase that person down. But he was stop in his tracks by two things, one was James telling him that it wasn't worth his effort and the second on was the pain that was in his back. But, this time the pain that was in his back was different from the pervious time, it wasn't a sharp stabbing pain, it was more like a more dull type of pain that a person could still normal things and because of that Fox was able to turn around at the sight of the hole in the ground.

"James, get out your weapon," said Fox.

James listened to Fox and pull out his black staff weapon. He pointed the thing with point in the direction of the hole and when he did that he felt a strong pull from the staff, urging him to go there.

"Get out of there! We know that you are in there and what you are!" Yelled Fox. "Bacterian!"

_Dam that vulpine_ thought the Bacterian that took the form of a feline at the words that were yelled by this male fox. He was clearly living up to warnings that her master told about him.

"Get out of there, now!" Ordered the voice again.

The thing got up from the ground and quickly check itself and like before parts of its disguise were gone. It didn't care about it, for it knew that this vulpine that was known as Fox McCloud had figure out what it was and now it was time to confront this creature to see what it had up its paws. It walked up the rim of the creator and saw that the orange furred vulpine was there compete with his jade colored eyes that give him the impression that he was looking into one's soul. It also saw that this orange color fox was grouped with another one, this one was a blue one that had a black staff-like weapon that was pointed in its direction.

"So, you finally crawled out of your hole," said Fox that was looking at the melting disguise that this thing had.

The thing saw that the orange fox had no normal weapon out to protect himself. Which told this Bacterian agent that this fox knew that this body was the ultimate weapon to them and there was nothing that it could do to them. But, while it couldn't harm him, that didn't mean that it couldn't hurt the people that were non vulpines that were all around him or the world that he called home, now that the thing that was protecting his home world was all gone.

"Yes, I have," it said as more of it feline disguise melted away, revealing a lizard-like body that can complete with scales.

"Good, now you can die like the rest your kind have," vowed James.

"Ah, a Cerinian that is from Gradius, how dose it feel to be just an echo of what your race was once was and to fine out that your _true_ homeworld is no more," the thing said, toying with James's will.

James just ignored it and focus on the track ahead. While yes it did hurt him that he didn't have the telepathic skills that his ancestors had and he didn't have a homeworld to go there to fine more about his race. He knew that as long as a fraction of his race had survived on distance worlds they would be still around and the key in defeating the Bacterian would be still in the universe just waiting to be discovered.

"Nothing to say," it said. "I'm quite socked."

"As long as a part of us, survives with the virus that is contain with in their DNA, the universe will be safe," said James. "And I'm quite happy with that."

The thing said nothing at this because it knew that this blue fox spoke the truth and one of the reason why they had to destroy their homeworld to kept them from spreading this genetic weapon across the universe. But, it couldn't destroy the entire race and their gift to the rest of the universe. It could lessen the impact of what they did and this included this world, it had to be destroyed with all of its members that had the gene contained within them, even if they had no clue that they had it.

Thinking about this, the thing started to laugh at this thought, they had no clue what was really going on. "Ah, how quaint, you think just because you have the gene on this world that it will stop us, we might not be able to consume this world, but it can't have it, neither can you!"

After the the woman feline thing completely melted her disguise way and it showed to the two foxes what her true form was, which was that she was a huge energy dragon. Before the two of them could react to the sight of this dragon, the thing fired at them with a stream of red energy and both of them quickly reacted to this attack by putting up their defenses. Fox put up his reflector with a quick flicked of his arm and James active the shield from his staff. The energy from the attack was deflected from the two of them and went back at the thing, but it quickly changed its shape to allow the energy to pass through its body. But the energy from the attack hit one of the building and caused a sizable chuck of it to fall down on to the street.

"Cursed you and your Shinning!" Yelled the thing and after that it took off into the sky laughing at them, while both Fox and James watch that thing vanished into the blue sky of Corneria. "You have only delayed our plans, and I have left you a small gift."

"What was thing thing talking about?" Asked James.

"I have no clue," answered Fox.

Seconds after that, both of them got the answer to their question and that came in the form of a ground shake.

"Earthquake?" Asked James. "Dose, Corneria have earthquakes?"

"Yeah, we do, but not here in Corneria City, it was build on a stable zone," answered Fox.

"Then how do you explain this," said James that was forced down on the ground by the ground shaking.

Then the two foxes got their answer, a huge multi segmented white skin worm that appeared out of the hole.

In a matter of seconds, James knew what that thing was, it was the Blizzard Crawler, the huge worm that was at the end of snow zone of the Dark Nebula that appeared out of the blue two hundred years after the end of the Third Bacterian War. There was theories about this thing and one of them was the it had the power to cause instant cold snaps in the area that it lived in.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked a demanding Fox that got up from the ground.

"It is the Blizzard Crawler," said James as he got up from the ground as well. "We better destroy that thing before its starts freezing everything and cause a blizzard." Then James tapped a few buttons that was on his wrist remote and unseeded by either of the two foxes James's Vic Viper roared to life much to the sock of the two people that were watching the fighter. The craft took off and headed toward James's signal, using its AI system it was able to avoid all of the obstructions that were blocking its way toward its pilot.

Hearing that the creature that was called the Blizzard Crawler and how it had the power to cause blizzards, knowing that his Arwing couldn't fly in blizzards of the issues of icing on the wings, which would disrupt the air flow that was around the wings. Which was the reason why he had to land a couple of meters away from the Climate Control Center that was on Fichina and use the Landmaster rather than using his Arwing to deal with the Aparoids that were on that world.

"We better get my Arwing as soon as possible, for it can't fly in a blizzard," said Fox.

James just nodded his head at that.

Andrew woke up and found out that he was on some type of bed. He thought that this was a little strange, for he thought that he didn't fall asleep, but it seems that he did. So he tried to get up from the thing that look like a bed, but he found out that he was restrained to it, by some type of glue. Even with that he tried once again and like before he found out that no matter how much effort he put into trying to break free of this glue, it still held him down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Andrew.

Then he got his answer and that came in a form of what his master really look like. Andrew saw that it was a huge head that had it brain exposed and at first Andrew was a little stunned at this, for this wasn't what he thought his new master look like, for he thought that was a female snow monkey.

"What? Did you think I was a woman? Ha, that image turns me, I used you Andrew and your knowledge about this system for my own personal agenda," the brain-like thing said. With that Andrew notice that its voice had changed from one that had a mixture of both male and female voices, to a a voice that was clearly a male voice.

"But, don't worry, Andrew, you will get your reward for your efforts," said the voice.

After it said that a pillar of light appeared in front of him and inside of it he saw that there was a huge clear crystal that was being suspended in min air. Andrew also saw that on top of the crystal there was an open that was about his size and he didn't need to be an honor student to know what this thing was meant for, it was meant for him.

Before he knew it, the bed that had restrained him, started to slowly tilt downward and while that was going on the huge crystal started to head into his direction. Andrew tried to fight this, but before he knew it he was forced into the crystal. Inside he tried to break free of his new crystal prison, but he found out that just that bed-like thing, it was an unless effort on his part.

"What are you doing to me?" He demanded once again.

The brain thing said nothing at him and then he heard a sound that caught his attention. He looked up and saw that two things had happen. One, the crystal that he was in had shut and completely sealed him in, if there was a shot of him getting out of his prison, it was now long gone. The other thing was that a chrysalis like structure that was shape like a beehive had open up into a flower, but there was nothing pretty about this flower. For out of the flower came a series of straps that rolled out of the flower like that of a less evolved lizard's tongue that was tasting the air around itself that was headed into his direction.

"What is that?" Asked Andrew.

"That thing will give you all of the knowledge of the Bacterian that I didn't give to you when I first enter into your mind. You will learn how to control all of the units and the meaning of this is that I needed a person that is familiar with this system as that is the way that _I _do things. To think that I would allied myself to a disgusting ape like you, you and all of your kind revolt me, all of that hair. At least the humans that are on Gradius aren't as hairy as you are," answered the voice.

Andrew said nothing at that as he struggled in vain to kept away from those tongue-like things away from him. At first, he as able to avoid one of them as it landed on the bottom of the crystal. He quickly smile at his small victory and then his victory was cut short by the fact, that he felt some thing stab him in the back. The sudden and quick jot stop him cold, almost like he was hit s static shock. Seconds after the jolt he felt sleepy and after a couple of seconds of fighting the drowsy feeling, the snow monkey closed his eyes.

"Good, now that you're fast asleep, you will dream of all of the information that is about us, as we'll prepare your body to control the _Xearious_-class battleship as we launch the final assault on your system," said the voice. 

Then an energy that was in the shape of a dragon appeared in front of the brain and the crystal. The energy dragon collected all of the lose threats and then the dragon morphed into her feline form. Then the feline bowed at the sight of her master.

_ Yes what is it_ said the brain.

The feline lifted her head up. "Master, the guardian that was protecting Corneria is gone."

_Good_ the male voice said and while this was good news for all of them, for now they could move onto that world. But, he also could by the sound of his lieutenant's voice that there was something else that was gnawing at her. _But, I sense that there is something that is troubling you. What is it?_

_The fox, the one that you warm me of, I saw him and another one, a blue one that is from the planet Gradius_ she thought. "With the blue fox, I just sense the virus in him, but with the orange one, I sensed the present of Inari in him."

The Bacterian Brain knew who that person was, she was the white arctic fox that was of Cerinian origins that had united all of the various different species that were in the Lylat System against another form of him. She was marked with a bunch of numerous of unique features and powers that made some of the her fellow Lylatians think that she was some type of god. One of the most striking features that she had were her green eyes, the very same ones that Fox McCloud had, that was claimed to have the power to look into a soul of living being to see if they were clean of the influence of the Bacterian or not. The brain didn't know if McCloud had this or not, if he did, he wasn't aware of it.

_Is there anything else_? The brain asked.

"Yes," said the feline. "He has the power to create a barrier around him that can bounce attacks in the direction of the attacker."

The Bacterian Brain took a mental note about this, because it was another trademark of Inari.

_Is this power mystical or a piece of a technology_? The thing asked again.

"It is a piece of technology, he wears a hexagon shape device on his left side and with a quick flick of his hand a blue field of energy in the shape of a hexagon appears in front of him. It was this very same thing that block my energy attack and redirected it back to me," she answered him back with.

Once again the thing that was her master took yet another mental note about this and he started to think that Inari might of done this as well. The people that were recording the stories about her didn't have the idea of what technology was and thought what she did was nothing but magic which to them meant she was some type of god. Because in their minds that was the only way that was about do the things that she was able to do.

_Interesting_ he said. _If it is a piece of technology, then it means that it can be either broken or destroyed and thus he can be defeated by us despite this new toy of his_.

Listing to the thoughts of her master, the feline agent of the Bacterian just nodded her head at that.

_ You have done good and because of that you can now rest _the thing said to her.

After that the feline turned her body into a crystalline form of herself, the natural state of the Bacterian, resting her body for the next battle or mission that she knew that her master would put on her.

With his agent sleeping and Andrew being slowly turned into a cyber brain, the Bacterian Leader was now able to think about the new developments that had token place on Corneria. While their guardian was gone and he would be able to touch that world, there was something else about that statue of Inari that he didn't tell his agent. Which was that not only did it protect the world of Corneria from his kind, it also stop him from making an open to sub space and prevented him from using that key element that was in his array of tricks. Now, that it was gone from this system, he was now able to created a portal to sub space and cover this region of the Lylat System within it protected nature. For it knew that no ship that wasn't protected by some type of energy barrier would become a organic mass that he could used to created more units for his forces.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 The Dark Clouds Return

"_When ones tugs at a single thing in nature, he finds it attached to the rest of the world_." - John Muir

James MacCloud's red Vic Viper streamed crossed the ever increasing cloudy skies of Corneria on its way to its final destination, which was where its pilot was at and via its artificial intelligence it was able to navigated the unfamiliar landscape which was this city to reach where James was at. It landed a couple of feet ahead of the blue furred vulpine with the canopy up and James without a word to Fox quickly ran up the steps of his fighter that would lead him into the cockpit of the craft. He seriously had hope that Fox, a fellow fighter pilot, would recognized this a chance for him to get to his fighter would follow him into the Vic Viper and James found out that the orange vulpine didn't follow him into his craft like he thought he would of.

"Hey, Fox, what are you waiting for?" Asked James. "An invite?"

"Are you allowed to this? Since you are from the military and I'm technically speaking, a civilian?" Asked Fox.

_He dose have a point with that_ thought James and he was right about. Civilians were only allowed in these crafts under only one condition if they were some type of VIP never the less some gun toting mercenary. But, with everything in live, there were exceptions to how things were done and the current situation that the two of them found themselves was a perfect example of it.

"Of course, I am, we are in a time of war and I need all of the valuable people and things that I can get up in the air fighting that thing as fast as one can get. Which means, I have to get you to your Arwing in my Vic Viper," answered James.

Fox just singed at this, he still didn't like the idea of doing this, but if James said it was alright to do it, he would do it. So Fox used his natural cat-like skills to jump into the Vic Viper.

'Fasten your seat belts and make sure that your try tables in their upright positions," started James.

"Umh?" Asked a confused Fox.

_Oh crap_ thought James. He knew that he shouldn't of used a human term like that, for the Lylatians might of not understood what it meant, but he couldn't help himself in this situation. "Oh, never mind, your better fasten yourself in that four point harness and get yourself ready for a sudden jolt."

Fox did what he was told and put on a slightly heavy restraining system that covered his entire chest. He buckled up the thing and at first Fox thought that this was a little odd, but then he realized that he was applying what he was used to do in his Arwing to an alien craft that might of done things differently.

Fox put up a thumb. "Ready."

James check the status of his passenger and found out that he had successfully secured all of the restrains. With that James pushed up on the controls that forced the Vic Viper straight up in the air and the sudden jolt that came from the movement of the fighter didn't surprised James for he was used to it. But, for Fox, it was a different story, as the sudden and quick jolt, that James warmed him about, surprised him. He was forced to put his hand on the controls to brace his body so that it wouldn't land up against it and in doing that he felt like he back in his days at the Academy when he went out on his first fight on the training fighter, which was a first generation Cornerian fighter that in all purposes flew like a brick. He had thought that all of his flying experience in the Arwing would of made himself ready for this and once again he had thought wrong about these fighters.

James saw this a did a quick smile on his face, it never failed. No matter how experienced a pilot was or how many flight hours they had clocked, it would never prepare them for the sudden quick jolt of movement that the Vic Viper had. "First trip in a Vic Viper, don't worry it happens to everybody their first time around, even me."

Fox just shook it off. "At that brief second when you launch your craft into the sky, I felt like that I was back in my Academy days when I went out on my first real flight."

Once again, James couldn't help himself but smile at this, for he would of love to seen a young Fox McCloud talking his first real flight and for the first time found out what it was really like to take control of a fighter. To see that reading about it, doing numerous hours a fight simulator, didn't really tell you what it was like, and to top it all off, be a nervous wreck while doing it.

"Oh, I would of love to been there, seeing a young Fox McCloud, a young adult that barely knew who he was take the controls of a multi-million credit machine for the first time," joshed James, that had no clue about Fox's history and only assumed that Fox gain his skills at flying the same way that he did. Going to their own version of an Academy or a flight school straight out a high school or a secondly school, he had no clue what was the terminology that they used in this system.

Fox just shook his head at that for he was totally wrong about him. He did knew who he was despite his young age and what he wanted to do with his life before the assumed depth of his father. But Fox could tell by James's voice that he meant no harm in it, for he was trying to crack a joke in a serious moment, the same thing that Slippy did from time to time. "And you would of love it," joshed Fox right back.

James was about to say something to counter what Fox just said to him, but he was stopped when his head up display warmed him that the Blizzard Crawler was behind them and the weather was starting to take a turn for the worst. For it was starting to get colder, for the winds that were calm were picking up and the blue sky that had crowed this world was starting to turn grey, which only meant one thing, that it was going to snow. For that wasn't an issue for him, the Vic Viper could handle snow, for the pervious model of the Vic Viper had traveled through a snowy landscape on its mission to destroy the Original Visions of the Ultimate Monsters or "O.V.U.M" as it was commonly referred to. But, the two real issues that he had to face as the fact that he didn't know if Fox's Arwing could handle snowy conditions like his fighter could and the other one was the Blizzard Crawler itself. Which was an organic beast that he had never faced before and because of that he had no clue what type of attacks that this thing was going to used against the two of them.

He got a warring from his computer and James reacted to the attack by turing his Vic Viper on its side as a white stream whizzed by him. The stream hit one of the buildings and instantly turned that piece of the building into a huge chuck of ice.

"Whoa that's new!' Yelled Fox.

"Yup, that is Freezing Spray Breath attack and I don't need to tell you what that attack can do," said James as he taped a few more buttons that were on his display. He found out that the weak spot of this creature was at its back and not in the face, just like the one that was in the Dark Nebula. Seeing this he knew it was going to make this fighter harder than a normal one, for the creature wasn't showing its back side to him.

The thing fire its attack at him and like before he avoided the attack with a quick flick of the Vic Viper's controls, but at the cost of yet another building of Corneria City being covered in ice.

Then James was yet again alerted by his computer and this time it wasn't because of the thing attacking for a third time. It was the fact that it had gone underground and before James could get a shot off, it had sealed the hole with a patch of ice covering its escape.

Upset about this, but James didn't allowed it to discouraged him from this fight, for he could still track the thing and use the fighter A.I to project where it might be going. He did that and he found out that it was heading for the landing pad that still had Fox's Arwing sitting. He didn't need to be a genius to know why it was heading there.

"Fox, that thing is heading for your Arwing," said James that brought up a display that showed the projection that the computer had came up with on his own display.

Fox took one look at the display and wasted no time. "What are you waiting for? Move it!"

_My sentiments exactly _thought James has he throw his Vic Viper into maximum speed that his fighter could mustered while being in a planet's atmosphere. Even with the slight drag he quickly caught up with the Blizzard Crawler despite the fact that he could see that the thing was still under the surface.

"Let's bring this giant earthworm up," said James as he acquired a missile lock on the thing and then he fired two missiles at the thing. His two missiles came out of his fighter and hit their marks. An explosion rocked the ground and caused any of the small structures that were around the impact site and weren't destroy with this thing made it first appearance to be turned into plies of dust. It was a small price to paid as the explosion did what they wanted it to do, it brought up the creature up from the ground and once again they were face to face with the thing.

Before James could do anything to attack the creature, the worm launched toward them and by pure guttural reaction, James avoided the hit, but at a cost as the sudden movement of the worm had cause wind sheer to form. James received a warring about and he quickly climbed up into the sky to avoid it, experiencing horrible g-force that made him feel like he was a lead stick. But, James's training quickly kicked in and he was able to perform a roll that put him in a downward fashion. Seconds after that he boasted his engines that brought him back to level of the building. With that out of the way James did a quick check of everything that included himself and his passenger, Fox.

"Hey, Fox are okay?" Asked James.

"Uh, I'll survive, but I think I left my stomach pertinently in my throat," answered Fox that was surprise that this fighter could do a move like that while inside of a planet never the less in space.

"Hey look!" Yelled Fox. "I think that thing is exposing its weak spot."

James looked at this HUD and saw that Fox's vision was right on, the thing had in fact exposed its weak spot. He wasted no time and fired off another series of missiles toward the worm. The missiles were true and hit their marks. Like before they did what they were programed to do, to go off after they had hit a target, which they did.

The sudden violence force of the explosion ripped pieces of the worm's white armor off and relived that this thing was just a common warm that was converted into this creature, like so many other organic creatures that the Bacterian had used over the centuries. But while he felt some type of pity for the thing, he knew that he couldn't allow pity sentiment thoughts on this thing and that it was some thing that was from the Bacterian, so that it needed to be destroyed. So he put all of his thoughts of pity for the thing out of his mind and focus at the task at hand.

He check the health of the thing and he found out that his hit had reduced its health by 20%. Next he found out that it had turned around and crawled to form a c-shape with its mouth facing the two of them. It wasted no time and attacked the two of them with the same attack, its freezing breath. James quickly avoided the attack as more of its icy breathe hit the surrounding building and instantly stuck to them. Then after that it once again launched another attack at them and this time it was different from the pervious attack, for it produced a crystal that was spilt out of its mouth that was coming in his direction.

James once again wasted no time and locked onto it with his fighter's computer. He fired at the thing with the Vic Viper's powerful laser and they hit the crystal-like object. Unlike what he thought happen, the laser beam bounced off the object and seeing that he quickly recalled about these things that they would bounce off any type of energy based attack in unpredictable patterns, even the mighty Lord British's fully powered up Disruptor beam would be bounce off by these things.

"Oh shit!" Yelled out James as he saw that this own powerful laser beam was coming back at him and he avoided it.

"What?" Asked Fox.

"I totally forgot about that," answered James.

"Totally forget about what?" Demanded Fox.

"Those crystal-like things, they will bounce off any type of energy based attack no matter how powerful the energy beam is," answered James that avoided more of those crystal-like object, trying not to get by those things, for he knew that those thing could either tear a piece of his wing off or wreck his engines. While he was doing that the worm that they were chasing had once again went to ground and both foxes took notice to that.

"Darn it!" Yelled Fox. "It went to ground again."

"Yes, I notice it," said James and he took notice that it was heading back to the docking area where Fox had parked his Arwing at. Then he notice something else was coming out of the sky and heading at a quick clip in their direction. He had no clue what that thing was, but whatever it was it was fast and because this was a combat zone he had to assume that this was a new threat.

Then he found out that it was the other Vic Viper and James assumed that it must of done this when he had called his Vic Viper by remote. This must have been imputed when the computer on the Vic Viper must of found out that Nick had died and locked on to the other Vic Viper signal, knowing that it was a friendly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, that's Nick's fighter and it must of locked onto my signal after the computer had found out that he died," answered James that saw that it was slowing its speed down to match his.

"Why would it do that?" Asked Fox.

"I think it might of come when I called my fighter," answered James. But while he wanted this fighter to be okay and be clean of any Bacterian, but there was something else on that fighter, a life form that was amphibian in nature. With that he knew that it was nobody else, expect Slippy who was on that fighter and James wondered how in the hell did he get on board that fighter.

"What's the problem?" Asked Fox.

"Slippy on board it," answered James.

"What? How did that happen?" Asked Fox.

"I would like to know that as well," answered James that open a channel to the other fighter while looking at the progress of the Blizzard Crawler and he could see that it had slowed down.

"Fox, I have open a channel to him, talk to him to see what happen," said James.

Fox nodded his head. "Slip, how the hell did you get in there?" Asked Fox that sounded like he was a little disappointed at his frog friend, but over the years that the two of them had known each other, he had somehow managed to find himself in these type of spots and some times he though that Slippy's other job on the team was that as the comic relief to make sure that the team wouldn't be serious all of the time.

"...And as soon as went into the open cockpit of the fighter, I was given a prompt that transmitted a prerecorded message of Nick, telling us that if we got this message than he was already dead and that he hopes that the information that is on the Vic Viper can help us against the Bacterian," continue Slippy. "Then, while I was uploading the data to the cruiser's computer, the fighter started up, I was unable to stop it and because of that we were forced to allow the fighter to leave the cruiser."

Hearing that, James snapped his finger, he knew what just had happen. "Of course, that's why?"

"What?" Asked Fox.

"Nick must of installed that program, a program that would of disable all of the DNA locks that were on the Vic Viper before he got onto your ship, because he somehow he knew that he had become infected with the Bacterian and when your friend, Slippy got into the cockpit, the computer sensed that there was a non human in there which triggered that prerecorded message of Nick," answered James. "But, the downside to that is the fact that it will look for another signal that is either from another Vic Viper, like mine, or another Gradian capitol ship or fighter and when it does that, it will lock onto that signal and head toward it like it did."

After that both foxes heard a sign of relief at the news of this on the other end of the line and they could tell that it was Slippy was happy that he didn't do anything wrong, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But the joyful moment was cut short when James received a message that was coming from the other Vic Viper, that was asking if he would like to take over the control of the fighter and the Blizzard Crawler, that they were tracking had reached it goal, the docking area where Fox's Arwing was at. While he didn't see it happen, he knew what was going on over there, the huge worm drove through the ground and destroyed the fighter, while it did that, it also ate the two Cornerian guards that were stationed there to protect the fighter. "I hate to be a stick in the mud, but we got a bunch of problems. One that huge worm had just had his daily amount of iron and protein, two the other Vic Viper is requesting me to take over its controls."

"What?" Asked Fox.

"In other words, that worm just ate your fighter and the two guards that were stationed there as well," answered James.

Fox didn't like the news of this, but there was nothing that he could do at this time, but while he didn't have his fighter, he still had a fighter that he could use. "While it seems, that I'm going to get a crash course in piloting one of those fighters, get me in a safe distance and I will jump over there," said Fox that was starting to take off all of his restraints and in doing that James received the news of what he was doing.

At first, James didn't realizes what he was saying and what he was about to do. Then when he got the news that he had removed himself from the restraints that was on his body, he figured out what the Lylatian fox was about to do and knowing that it was a dangerous move on his part to do. "Hey, Fox, what are you doing?"

"I told you, I want you to get your fighter to the other one as close as you can, so that I can jump on it," said Fox, that was now standing on the chair and trying to open up the canopy.

"What? Are you crazy?" Asked James. "That's suicidal, and you know it!"

"Hey! Listen, my fighter is gone, eaten by that thing that you call the Blizzard Crawler, and there is perfectly good fighter over there ready for action. Now, I'm going to use it," answered Fox. "Now, like I said before get me over there and I will do the rest."

James just growled at this, he knew that while this guy had the skills of a military pilot, he didn't act like one and this move that he was about to perform was a clear sign of that. But, he did have a point, the Blizzard Crawler that they were tracking had eaten his fighter and Nick's Vic Viper was ready for action. "Okay, then just don't fall off."

"You just worry about, keeping me on that fighter," said Fox.

After that James tapped a few buttons on his display that he knew would open up the canopy and when he did that he received a warring from his computer that told him that it was an unwise move that he shouldn't attempt it. James just overrode the warring and after that the thing open up from him and seconds after that the cockpit was full of rushing air. With that the orange furred fox leaped out of the Vic Viper and onto the wing of his fighter. Then James closed the canopy and accepted the control of the other Vic Viper. Seconds after that a holographic directional pad appeared on his display and the blue fox knew what that meant, he had control of the other fighter. It also meant that he would have to control his fighter the same way and he would have to put on his helmet that would give him a helmet display. He put on the helmet on his head and soon as he did that a RADAR screen appeared in front of his face that showed him all of the various different contacts that his fighter was tracking.

"Are you ready?" Asked James that was slowly moving the blue Vic Viper toward his own and he could tell that the friction that was between the two of them was strong.

"Yes," answered Fox that was priming himself for the jump.

James turned his head in the direction of the blue Vic Viper and saw the distance that was in between the two of them. While he didn't know Fox's jumping skills all to well, so he had to base them off of his own and he saw that they won't at the distance that he could jump. So he ever so slightly moved the fighter closer to the blue one and saw that they were in the right distance.

"Fox, now!" Yelled James.

Without a second thought he did that and landed on the fighter. But, as soon as he did, Fox slipped and James with cat-like reflexes titled the Vic Viper toward the right and it caused Fox to rolled toward the canopy. After that Fox took hold of the fighter and then James made two things happen. One, he straightened the fighter out that allowed Fox to regain his footing and then he open up the canopy for him. Which, Fox took as a clue to get into the fighter, which he did. With that out of the way James closed the canopy of the blue Vic Viper.

"Are you ready?" Asked James.

Fox got himself acquaintance with the the cockpit of the Vic Viper and the vulpine took notice that it was slightly different from what he was used to when he was inside of his Arwing, but he could see that it was a basic cockpit of a fighter plane.

"Yup," answered Fox.

James check the status of the Blizzard Crawler and he saw that thing was coming back at them. "Okay, you are going to get a crash course on how to pilot of a Vic Viper, now you have to reminder, we have less armor, shields than your Arwings, but they make up for it with their speed and our weapon payload."

Unseeded by James, Fox nodded his head at that and understood what it meant, that he had to be careful with this fighter if he wanted to survive and tell the tale of him piloting an alien fighter for the first time for he knew that he couldn't get away with the same type of lead-way that he had with his Arwing.

"Okay with that done, I will tell you about how to fly the fighter, we have inverted flight controls and do I need to tell you what that means?" Asked James.

"Nope," answered Fox, who knew what that meant, for it meant that up was up and if he wanted to climb he would have to move the joystick upward as opposed to how his Arwing was controlled. For, if he was in his Arwing and if he wanted to climb he would have to pull down on the joystick, he assumed that was the same with going downward. A little odd how to control a fighter, but if it work for them, he could get used to the controls and fly this craft like a season vet. For he had a real knack of learning how to operated any type of craft that he found himself in.

"Turing the craft right or left is normal, you move the stick right or left," said James.

Once again Fox nodded his head at that. _At least that is normal_ thought Fox.

"Next is the weapon systems of the fighter," started James that watched on his display to see that the Blizzard Crawler was still underground and he saw that Nick's Vic Viper was still in perfect shape. "On your stick there are two buttons the red one is the fire button and the yellow one is for the missiles."

"Simple enough, and I can safely assume that you have a targeting computer with this craft?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, we do," said James. "And you will be seeing it real soon, for I'm about to give you control of the fighter."

Fox griped the joystick of the alien craft and in a matter of seconds after he said that, Fox felt the control of the fighter. He could feel that the fighter was a lot lighter then his Arwing and even with the slightness nudged by him in any direction the craft would react to it, something that he didn't have to worry about with the Arwing. But, despite that he found out that when all of the displays that were turned on that were no difference between his Arwing and the Vic Viper, for it had a RADAR, a holographic HUD that was in front of him that was displaying several different things at once. On that he knew what most of it was, but there was a few things that he didn't recognizes, like a series of numbers that were flashing.

"Hey, James, what are these numbers that are flashing and I would like to know how to bring out those options?" Asked Fox.

"First, don't touch anything that is near that number series, they are the period of time we left and it is there to help us get back to our time period. Second, do you see a blue square that is on the display that is flashing?" Answered James.

"Yes," answered Fox.

"Good, that's the button that will bring them out," answered James.

Once again Fox nodded his head at that. "Thanks."

"You are welcome and now its time for you to put those quick lessons to used, for that thing is about to come out of the ground," said James.

After that the white clad worm popped out of the ground and the two of them saw that some of the white skin had fallen away from his body, leaving a brown exposed skin that look like that it was bleeding. But it wasn't bleeding red liquid that Fox thought it would have, for it was bleeding a blue liquid that was turning into ice as soon as it hit the ground and then the thing dashed it entire body around. After that it used its tail to launched the newly found ice block at the two of them.

"Whoa!" Yelled out Slippy at what he just saw.

Fox paid no attention to the cries of his friend as he avoided the attack and that went the same for James. Neither of the two vulpine pilots needed to tell each other what to do as both of them saw what had happen. In the course of the attack the thing had exposed its back side to the two of them and both of them open fire on the thing with their lasers, pelting the thing with the energy that tore through the armor, blasting it away into a million of tiny white pieces of debris that landed anywhere. But unlike the blood that came from the thing that turned into ice, these things just stay as broken pieces of armor on the ground, harmless to anybody that was on the ground at the time of them hitting the ground.

Then both Fox and James saw it, not the worm, but the first flakes of snow falling out of the gray clouded skies. With that both of them knew that the presence of this thing had caused a change of weather here. With that both of them knew that this was going to bring on a new set of problems for them if they didn't kill this thing fast enough. While both of them knew that a majority of the people were mammals that could take the sudden cold snap, but he wondered about the frogs or the lizards that couldn't take the sudden cold snap.

"Fox, you see that?" Asked James.

"Yes, snow," answered Fox.

"And it seems that the presence of this thing had started to change the weather here," said James. "And the only thing that we can do at this moment is to lessen the damage to the weather."

More snowflakes fell from the skies and by themselves alone they didn't do to much to the environment that they were in, but as a group they were a threat, sticking to the ground, trees, building, and any Cornerian that might be out here during the fight.

"Right," said Fox that knew that it had been many generation since any Cornerian had seen snow and because of that they might have no knowledge on how to handle the sudden appearance of the frozen stuff. Or they might not even know what this stuff is.

"We are going to have to bring this thing up again," said James. "And that mean more missiles." Both of them locked onto the segmented worm that was underground and with a lock, both of them open fired on the thing with the missiles. After that a series of missiles hit their marks and seconds after that a series of explosions rocked the ground. This attack did the trick, for it forced the Blizzard Crawler up from the ground with its fangs in an attempt to scare the fight out of them. But neither James nor Fox was going to back down from the fight just because this thing was showing off its set of teeth.

Both James and Fox took a look at their displays that told them that while they didn't directly hit the thing, they volley of the missile attack had caused some damage to the thing. For more of its white armor had fallen to the way side, cracked by the concussion blast that came from the weapon. While they had scored some more hits on the creature, they found out that the thing still had a healthily amount of life in the thing.

It fired yet another round of its freezing spray at them and unlike the last time it was way off as it fired wide right of the of two of them.

"Did you see that?" Asked James.

"Yes, what is that all about?" Asked an answering Fox.

"Its eyesight has been comprised," answered James, that brought up a still shot of the thing and he saw that one of its eyes was bleeding the same type of clear liquid that was coming off of its body. Like when the liquid hit the ground, it froze and this started to encased the lone bleeding eye. This caused the creature to hit the ground in an attempt to break the icy grip that was on its eye and only causing more injury to its face, which only added more of the clear liquid to come out of its body, furthering adding more of that icy grip onto its face that only caused the creature to continue to break the ice that was on its face. Because of that it didn't paid any attention to its weak spot that it was flicking in the air wildly.

"Do you see what I see?" Asked Fox. "It look like that it is trying to get the blocks of ice off of its face, but in doing that it is only causing more damage to itself in the process."

"Yup and because of that its leaving its weak spot open to us," said James.

Fox could see that and without a word from James, Fox used the Vic Viper's lock on feature, that seem to have a faster reaction time than his Arwing's version, to target the back end of the worm. He reminder the control of the Vic Viper and fired at the thing and out of the split fuselage a charged was building up. Seconds after that a blue beam of energy was shot out of the craft and headed toward the tail end of the creature. Unlike the lasers that were from his Arwing, where holding the button would produced a red charged shot, here they would kept the lasers firing as long as he wanted them to fire. He also noticed with this fighter's targeting system that it would auto adjust the lock to kept the lock on the target even if the target would move around. This wasn't the case with the Arwing, for the would have to manual adjust it himself.

He saw that James had added how own fire to the target with his own constant laser fire on the creature and then he took a look at the display that kept track of its health. He could see that the health of the thing was starting to go down real quick and it would only be a matter of time before all of its health would be all gone. Then it happen, they had killed the thing and it let out a mournful cry of pain as its life went away. After that the white armor worm that was known as the Blizzard Crawler had fallen down on the Cornerian surface and the snow storm that they were fighting as well was also gone. But not the effect of its presence on this world, for the snow that had fallen, stuck on multi surface was still sticking around.

"Scratch one Blizzard Crawler," said James. "And I suggest that you burn that copse as soon as you can."

Fox nodded his head at that. "I will inform Peppy about it." With that Fox tapped a few buttons that he hopped would be the series of buttons that would open up a transmission to Peppy's office. In a matter of seconds he found out that he had tapped the right series of buttons for he saw the face of the rabbit that he knew as Peppy Hare.

"Fox, what just in the name of Solar just happen out there?" Asked Peppy.

"We just iced a giant worm that we called the Blizzard Crawler and if you think by the name of it, it dose cause sudden cold snaps. Which is the reason why you see snow on the ground," answered James.

Once again James had just used a human term "iced" and like before neither of the two Cornerian knew what that term was all about. But, they could assume by the way that the used the term that it was yet another word for killing something.  
"Okay, how long do you think the snow is going to stick around and also what happen to my assistant?" Asked Peppy. "Also what was the deal with the statue of Inari? I never saw that statue do anything like that before."

"First, I don't know about the snow. Seconds, your assistant was a scout for the Bacterian and with the last one I think Fox should do the explaining on that," answered James.

_Hey thanks_ thought Fox at that.

"Well, Fox, what up with that statue of Inari," said Peppy.

"Its a guardian that was put up by our ancestors to protect us from the Bacterian and despite the legend, Inari was a real person that was the person that had united all of our races against them. And the entire theory that the story of her was just a metaphor isn't right," answered Fox.

"She was real?" Asked Slippy.

Fox turned his head around to face the green tree frog and did a little smile on his face. "Yup, she was as real as all of this and despite my brief encounter with her, she was quite an amazing woman." He turned his attention back to what was ahead of him and looked at the snow covered landscape, knowing that it was something that a good majority of the citizens of this world hasn't seen anything like this before.

"By the way that you described her, she sounds like you," said Peppy. "Also I would like to continue our talk about the Bacterian. Plus I would like to know how in the hell did I get fooled by a Bacterian scout."

Both James and Fox nodded their heads at that. After that they turned their Vic Vipers back to the courtyard that was outside of Peppy's office. "Will do and Peppy I think that you should burn that thing as soon as you can. I already saw what can happen with something that has been infected with the Bacterian that has been killed."

Peppy's nodded his head at that and he knew from his past experience on Fichina with creatures that were infected by this thing and he knew that the only way that they were able to defeat them was from fire. "I will do that."

"Thank you," said James.

"You are welcome" said Peppy. "And since you are our resident expert on the Bacterian, it would be in our best effort to listen to what you have to say about the Bacterian."

James felt a little amused by this for he was from an expert on them when compare to some of the residents of Gradius that had degrees in the subject matter. He only knew about then because he was apart of the Gradius military force and since they fought with them all of the time in the past, they taught him about this group, which was a lot to learn about them. He had learned about the difference type of units that were used by them, which was a lot to soak in, but compare to the stuff that some people knew about them he was a novice. But. Since, these Cornerians have never face them before in living memory, anybody that had any type of knowledge about them would be considered to be an expert on the subject matter.

"Thank you," said a slightly embarrassed James. "But, I'm noway an expert on the Bacterian I just know the stuff about them that I was taught about them."

"Since _we _know nothing about them, any type of knowledge of them is helpful," said Peppy.

Once again James nodded his head at that, he was right about that. "I will be seeing you soon." After that James tapped a few buttons that was on his display to end the transmission that was between him and the rabbit.

"Okay, Fox, its time to land the Vic Viper and like before the controls on the craft when flying the craft are the same, inverted," said James.

Fox nodded his head at that and like any good pilot he knew that landing a craft, any type of craft was the hardest part of operating any type of craft. To make matter worst for him was the fact that he had a passenger, Slippy with him and that made him not only responsible for his own life, but the life on his best friend, Slippy.

"Alright then," paused James. "On, your display, there is an image of the Vic Viper, can you see it?"  
Fox scanned the area and finally saw what James was talking about, he saw the image of the Vic Viper. "Yes."

"Okay, than, tapped in the middle of the image and it will bring up a bunch of dialogue boxes," said James that took a quick glance at distance that they were heading.

While James was doing that Fox tapped in the middle of the display and just like James said would happen, happen. He saw several dialogue boxes were brought up, and the vulpine looked at them. Some of them he had no clue what they were and how they related to this fighter. But, two of them he did recognized, one of them was the status of the number of missiles that his fighter had left and it also told him what type of missiles they were. The other one was the status of the landing gear of this craft. "Okay, I see it."

"Right than, tapped on that one that is for the landing gear," said James. "And if you get a green across, it means that you are alright."

Fox did that and in a couple of seconds after that the computer checked the landing gear for the craft. Then he found out that everything was green for him and because of that he got a message that appeared on the bottom of the display. Then message was asking him if he wanted to deploy the landing gear. "James, I have a message here. It is asking me do I want to deploy the landing gear. Is that normal?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, that is normal," answered James and he one again check the distance that they were at. He found out that they were only a couple of meters away from the courtyard. "But, I suggest that you deploy the landing gear of the craft for we are only a couple of meters away from the courtyard."

Unseeded by James, Fox tapped the button that had an "yes" on it and while Fox nor Slippy could see it they could see via the fighter was responding to Fox's command by the way the fighter's display. It was telling the two of them that the landing gear was out and ready to be used by the pilot of the fighter. "Done."

James nodded his head at that. "Okay, ease her down, just you would do with your Arwing."

With that Fox took hold of the Vic Viper's joystick and recalled how the control of this craft were, inverted, which meant that if he wanted to go down, he had to pushed down on the stick. Just like James said would happen, if he pushed down on the stick, the Vic Viper went down toward the ground.

Fox monitored the display and kept a close eye on the speed that he was going. He saw that he was going a little to fast for his liking and so he slowly pull the stick upward and he felt the Vic Viper, slow down a little. With that the vulpine took yet another look at his speed and he saw that he was at the speed that he like. So with that he fired up what he thought were the landing thrusters and he saw that his thoughts were correct, they were the landing thrusters as he felt the craft slow up even more. Then he touchdown on the ground without a problem and after that he started to turn off all of the system that he felt were not needed at this moment.

"Nice job," said James as he put his own Vic Viper down on the ground. "For a first timer."

"I don't know if that were an insult or a comment," said Fox. "But, considering, my past experience with fighters and there isn't much difference between your craft and ours. I think you just commitment me."

"Yeah, whatever, I think we should head back to Peppy's office and continue our discussion," said James.

"I agree with that and plus I think Slippy should know about it as well," said Fox.

"Know about what?" Asked Slippy.

"What _really _started the Lylat Wars," answered Fox. "Also I think that the rest of the team should know about it as well."

"Plus, I need to get a little more information about the Lylat Wars and the backstory of the whole thing," said James. _Plus I also need a neutral site about this whole mess _James added to himself only and while he knew that Fox and anybody that was from the Star Fox team would be a good place to start to get know what the Lylat Wars was all about, but he also knew that their take on the whole thing would be told in a way that would favor them.

_ "_Not a problem," said Fox.

"Alright then," said James. "James out."

With that the blue fox ended the transmission that was between the two of them and after that Fox saw that he got out of his craft. Seeing that Fox turned toward Slippy. "I think its time to get out of this fighter."

Slippy just nodded his head at that and after that Fox took off all of the restraints that held his body to the chair. With that out of the way, he pushed a button that open up the canopy of the fighter and then the two Cornerians got out of the craft. After they did that the two of saw that the canopy of the fighter closed.

"What the hell?" Asked Fox.

"Oh, sorry about that," answered James.

Both Slippy and Fox turned to see that James had tapped a button that was on his wrist gauntlet. "I still have some control over the blue Vic Viper and I thought that since you don't have the gauntlet like I do that it would be better if I close the canopy of the Vic Viper."

Fox nodded his head at that and hews right about that, so the team leader of Star Fox knew that he couldn't fight about that. "That's okay, but I think you should of warned us before you do something like that again."

"Not a problem," said James.

After that all of them headed back to Peppy's office.

With the destruction of the creature that James MacCloud had told him was the Blizzard Crawler Peppy was now busy trying to clean up the mess that was left over from the fight. While he did like the idea that he didn't have to be involved with the fight and risk his life like the pilots of James and Fox did, but there were times, like this time, that he didn't like the idea of his new job. For, while he was a pilot, his job was to take out a target for them and when he was did that it was time for him to move onto another one, not to worry about the aftermath of the battle, that was for the people that were in command. Now, he was that person that had to clean up the mess that they had created in the course of the battle or what was called in the business "Extra Damage".

He quickly made the correct calls that had the first responders on the ground that check out to see if there was anybody that either got hurt or were killed in the fight. With that out of the way he also made the calls that had the correct people that blocked off the area where the creature had fallen, where it had caused damage to the city, to make sure that anybody that wasn't hurt in the fight would hurt themselves when they would wondered into that area. After that he went to his computer terminal and open up a database that was given to him by James about all of the different units that the Bacterian had used in the past wars against them. He keyed in the name "Blizzard Crawler" in the search bar and after that he hit the search option that was made available to him.

It look the computer only a couple of seconds for the computer to come back with a result. He had received one hit from his search and so he check on the link and seconds after that they page uploaded. On the page he saw an image of the creature when they first encountered the thing and he saw that it was a huge multi segmented worm that was covered in a white armor almost like the one that had appeared out of the ground. He furthered read about the creature and he found out that it did the same thing like their version of the creature did, it came out of the ground to try to ram the four fighters that went out to destroy the force that had attack Gradius.

But as he did more reading about the creature, he found out that it was the first part of its attack and that doing that attack he found out that it would throw out ice attacks that could be destroyed by the fighters, but the bullets were slow moving and were easily avoided by the craft, unlike the one that they had face down. He also saw that this creature just like their version of the thing the weak spot of the creature was in the back and just like the pilots from Gradius did almost a thousand years ago did they destroyed the creature by attacking its weak spot.

After reading about how the creature attacked and how it look like, he went to read about the environment that the creature was in. He saw that it was in an environment that was an icy world that was covered in snow that also had a few sudden avalanches that were caused by a couple of Bacterian ships that used that as a means to hide their presence until the last possible second to surprise the pilots of the four fighters. But, it didn't work for those ships were destroyed after they made their presence known. As he read throughout it, a good members of their scientific community thought that the Blizzard Crawler was the one that had caused that area to become a snowy full area, just like it did here, because when it was defeated the area that was once snow covered started to melt away and return back to its normal state. But, as a result of the presence of the creature being there in the first place had permanently caused a change of the ecosystem, for before that creature was there it was a place that was mostly a warm environment that had a wide range of typical plants and animals. But, after the present of the creature the ecosystem had different seasons that started with a word that first started out cold that was full with snow that had no clear signs of life and then over the time as the days got longer the snow would melt away showing the ground was still there waiting for life to take hold one again. Which happen, life started to bloom, and with longer days that had more sunlight life explodes in numerous forms. But, as life seem to overcome the worst of the cold season, that would freeze everything in snow and ice once again, there were signs that the cold season was coming back, with the shorter days seasons. A result of the many of plants and the animals that life would get used to the changing of the seasons. When the cold season would hit ever living thing was ready for it.

Seeing this Peppy wondered would this happen here, would Cornerian City, experience the change of seasons for the first time in their lives. He knew what they were, the cold season that was full with long cold nights that would freeze the world, then after that there would be a warm season that would melt the world, after that the temperature would get warmer and more life would come around. Then the warm weather would get colder and the night would get longer, signaling that the cold weather would come back again, completely the cycle. In a sense coming full circle and thinking about how thing cycle themselves around he thought about his involvement in Project Deep Freeze. Something that the rabbit had long kept to himself and kept hidden from Fox per his late father's wishes, but now it seem that his past is coming back to hunt him.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of his computer terminal beeping and so the older rabbit looked at it. He saw that it was Beltino and with that he knew that the frog had found out more about what was going on with Fox's blood. So the rabbit tapped the button and Peppy saw that it was in fact Beltino had contacted him.

"Beltino what is going on?" Asked Peppy.

"I have found out more about vulpine blood and why the thing hates then so much," answered Beltino.

"What have you found out?" Asked Peppy.

"I have found out that, via my lab assistance that they have a retro virus in their bone marrow and since bone marrow is responsible for producing red blood cells," said Beltino.

Peppy lend back into his chair to think about this, he knew why the thing that was called the Bacterian hated foxes, because they had some thing that was like a weapon and unlike any other type of weapon this one couldn't be destroyed. Now, he wanted to know how did this virus worked and if he knew how this thing work, he might be able to used against them.

"Have you found out any else about the virus?" Asked Peppy.

"No, not at this time," answered Beltino. "How are you? What is going on with you?"

Peppy clutched his jaw muscle at this and there were times like this he wished that he was locked up in a bubble environment like Beltino was. So that he wouldn't have to worry about the real world and it worries. "It going okay, but I found out where the Bacterian can from and what they made out of."

"Where did they come from and what are they made out of?" Asked Beltino.

Peppy gulped at what he was about to tell him. "They came from Fichina and they are made out of some type of crystal."

"'Fichina'? That where Deep Freeze can from and that it had some type of life form that turned everybody into a zombie-like creature and," the frog paused and allowed himself to connect the dots. Then he realized it, that they that they had it in the lab was a piece of the Bacterian, the very same thing that they were fighting with. "No, it can't be."

"What is it?" Asked Peppy.

"Deep Freeze is a piece of the Bacterian," answered Beltino.

"What! No way?" You are telling me that the government knew about this thing years before this thing attacked us," said Peppy. Then Peppy reminder the picture of the ship that was called the Terran and how it look like the ship that they called the Gordon that Andross had used in his defense in Area Six. Thinking about Andross, Peppy recalled how after a year that he was sent to Fichina that he went crazy and all of the events that lead up to the Lylat Wars. With that Peppy, despite his age, connected a few of the dots of his own, that they were, the government, sent Andross there because they knew that the Bacterian was there and would infect him as well. It that was true, he wondered why did the government do this. "And if that is so, then why didn't they tell me about this thing when I took this job?"

"Maybe, they want to use this to create a mess that would force you out, you told me that you aren't to popular with the other military officials and they would do anything to kick you out of this job," answered Beltino.

With Beltino's worlds, Peppy thought of the worst that could happen, which was that this thing could somehow get out of the lab and take control of this planet, just like what happen on Fichina, so may years ago. "Beltino, I want you to destroy that thing and I don't care what you have to do it, I want that thing gone."

"But..." started Beltino.

Peppy put his finger up. "I don't want to risk what happen on Fichina to happen here. Yes, I know about the lost of data about this virus are in the bone marrow of all of the vulpine, but in my mind, its not wroth the risk. We have to fine out that the virus dose to the Bacterian in another way."

Defeated by Peppy, Beltino nodded his head at what he said about this. "All right, then. I will give the order to destroy that thing. I hope that we will fine another way to figure out what this virus dose to the Bacterian."

"Thank you," said Peppy that was relived that the older frog saw some reason. Even if he wanted to know more about the virus and the Bacterian, he also knew that the risk was far to great for the reward.

Beltino just nodded his head at that and after that the screen went black. With that Peppy knew that the frog had ended the transmission between the two of them and then the rabbit went back to his other duties. While he was doing that he wondered would Beltino do that, destroyed the piece of Bacterian, or would he kept it, despite his orders. He knew that the frog was a good man and would do the right thing, for he did that before in regards to the Aparoids. But, he also knew that even good people could be corrupted by both an internal or an external forces and a perfect example of that was Andross. He was once a good person that loved this system and used his talents for good of the system, but that all changed after he went to Fichina. That were Peppy thought he had encountered that Bacterian and with that, somehow he became corrupted by them. Thinking about that he wondered would this happen to him as well and the history would repeat itself again.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted and this time it was yet another person that was under his command. The old rabbit quickly brought himself in the here and now. So he quickly got himself ready to see what this person had for him.

"Yes...what is it?" He stammered.

"It's Fox and that other fox pilot," the person answered. "They are here."

Hearing that Peppy was fully aware of what time period that he was in. "While, what are you waiting for, let the two of them in."

"Oh, yeah, right," the person said, slightly embarrassed at what he just did. "I thought, I was doing the right thing."

Peppy put up his paw up and person stopped at what they were doing. "You, were, but you must considered who they are."

The person on the other side of the line just nodded his head at that and after that the person ended the transmission between the two of them. Seconds after that the door open up and out of the open portal the old rabbit saw a group of three familiar face that were lead by Fox. With that the old rabbit got up from his chair and Fox just monition for him to sit back down on his chair, which Peppy did.

"Once again, its good to see you one again," said Peppy.

"I wish that I could say the same thing," said Fox.

"Yes, I know the Bacterian," said Peppy.

Both Fox and James nodded their head at that. "Right," said James.

"What do you mean? That huge worm that you and Fox fought is apart of them?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, it was, and it's name was the Blizzard Crawler," answered James.

Slippy said nothing at that and James took that as a sign that the green frog understood what he was talking about. "Okay, I would like to get back where we at before we had to fight the Blizzard Crawler. Where were we?"

"Andross," said Fox.

"Right," said Peppy. The rabbit bite the bottom of his lip for he knew what he was about to do, he was going to tell him about his involvement in Deep Freeze and how the government knew about the Bacterian years before this. Now they used this information about the living thing and they used it against Andross. "Fox," started Peppy.

"What is it?" Asked Fox.

"There is some thing that you need to know about what happen on Fichina ," answered Peppy.

This caught the attention of the vulpine pilot and Fox guessed that Peppy was about to tell him why his father was doing on that world during the time when the first terraform colony was destroyed. If that was so he would like to know why they destroyed their first colony there in a ball of fire that not only killed the people that were infected by that thing, but the people that won't infected by the thing. "What is it?"

"You know the story about how the first colony was destroyed in the process of trying to regain it form a group of space pirates?" Asked Peppy.

Fox folded his arms up against his chest, clearly annoyed at what this god father was asking him. "If I wanted a history lesson about that world, I could of looked it up. Also, what dose this have to do with the Bacterian?"

_Here is comes_ said Peppy to himself. "They were the ones that had caused the base to be destroyed in the first place," answered Peppy.

The trio of Fox, James, and Slippy had difference reaction toward the news. For both Slippy and Fox knew that the first colony on that world was destroyed almost twenty-five years ago, if that was so, then it meant that the government knew about this thing years before and said nothing about it. It also mean that they lied to the general public about what really happen on that world and it also meant that their view on their government had chance from one that was a government that was ineffective, but it was still a good one that seemed to be transparence one to one that was like any type of government that was in the universe, it kept its secrets to its citizens, lied to them about their mistakes. With that, Fox, got thinking about Andross and his dealings with the government, if they knew about the Bacterian being on Fichina, but sent him there anyway despite the fact that he would get infected by the living thing down there, it meant only one thing the government wanted to get ride of him, but with them looking like they had nothing to do with it. Once again, making their government look like they were innocent in the whole affair. But, their plan had backfired on them for Andross wasn't killed by the Bacterian like they hope, for he came back from the trip stronger than ever and maybe with that twisted mind. A mind that may of caused him to kill his mother and caused that experiment that nearly destroyed Cornerian City that resulted him to be banished to Venom, which was the key event that had started the Lylat Wars. Then, the vulpine mind jumped to the conclusion that the Cornerian government was responsible for the death of his mother and his father, with that anger boiled up against the Bacterian, for it wasn't for them, his mother and his father might be still alive.

But for Slippy he was socked at this he had always thought that the government was a decent one that while they did have their secrets from the general population until they thought that they were ready for it. It also raised up the thought about his father, was he also involved with the secret keeping that their government was doing and that further raised the question about everything that his father had told him.

For James it was realization that this government was like any type of government in the universe, they kept secret from their people and would do any thing to kept that hidden. They would only tell the general population about it when that government thought the secret that they were keeping to themselves wasn't a threat to them anymore.

"If that is so how was the Bacterian responsible for that base being destroyed so many years ago?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, I would like to know as well?" Asked James as he folded his arms against his chest, for the blue furred fox wanted to know how this thing destroyed a base on this world that they called Fichina.

"The scientists that were on that world became infected, at that time an unknown virus and became zombie-like creatures and just like a virus it started to spread. Because of that we lost contact with the colony," started Peppy. The rabbit knew he was getting to the point that would involved the first Star Fox team.

"Okay," started Fox. This proved one part of his vision that was given to him by the Krazoa , but now he wanted to know about the other part of the vision, the part that showed his father leading a strike that lead to the depth of people that were clean of this infection.

"As you know the official story about what happen, that it was destroyed in the purpose of trying to regain control of it by a group of space pirates," said Peppy. "As you know that's not the truth about what happen, the truth is that it was destroyed by the first Star Fox team."

_There it is _thought Peppy. He had finally told his godson the one thing that had plagued him all of his life, the one thing that James had told him not to mention to his son and now he had to wait for his son to react to the news. Peppy knew that Fox idolized his father and him, thought nothing but the stars in regards to him, that he could do no wrong.

"And, there has to be more about this then what you are telling me? Because, my father wouldn't buy the story that a bunch of space pirates would attack a terraforming colony," Fox said. Hearing this from the only living member of the first Star Fox team had confirmed the other part of his vision and proved to him that the Krazoa was showing him the truth, but now he wanted to know why his father would buy this story in the first place.

"And you would be quite right about that, James didn't buy the story that we were being told," started Peppy.

"Then why did you accept the job in the first place?" Asked Slippy.

"You have to understand at the time, we needed money and the Cornerian government had offered us a fat check for what we thought was an easy job. Plus, if we did this job right, we would of establish a good relationship with both the CDF and the army, something that we needed," answered Peppy. "If we didn't do it, things might of ended up differently." Peppy paused and pointed his paw at Slippy. "Fox, might of not meet you and your life in school might have been different as well."

Slippy knew what Peppy was talking about, before Fox showed up and befriend him, his days at school were horrible. Despite the fact that he was the son of a brilliant engineer that was directly or indirectly involved with a good majority of the pieces of technology that the kids used all of time, it didn't help him at all. In fact it hindered his life in school for most of the kids there called him a nerd or a dweeb, they tripped him in the halls and because he was a little uncoordinated he would most of the time fall on the ground, slipping any of the stuff that was in his hands on the floor much to the delight of the group of people that had saw what had happen to him, even the teachers, that were to help him, as they laughed at his misfortune. But,that all changed when he meet Fox for the first time and he meet the young fox after he was once again found himself face first on the floor with his subject books all over the floor once again. Unlike the last time when he had to clean up the mess quickly all by himself, he found out that there was somebody else that was helping him out and at first the young frog thought that it was one of the teachers that had took pity on him, after what they saw. But the frog found out that wasn't so, for the arm had belong to an orange furred male fox that had a pair of striking green eyes that told the frog that this guy wasn't doing this to be mean to him, but did this because he felt bad for him.

Slippy recalled how Fox had told him that he thought that he needed help and how he thought what some of the kids did to him was totally unfair. With that Slippy told him his name and how he was considered to his mechanical genius to be a cruse, at that point he thought that this fox would turn away from him. Much, to his surprise the fox didn't turn away from him, but stuck around with him and in fact the fox told him his name, which was Fox McCloud. With that Slippy knew who he was, he was the son of the fame James McCloud and Slippy knew that he should of know that for the vulpine that had called himself Fox look just like him. To top all of this off, this fox wanted to be his friend and this delighted the frog, for it would be his first friend ever. Before the two of them could confirm their new found friendship with a handshake, one of the kids saw this and thought it would be the perfect time to rain on their day, by trying to kick him in the back. But, before they could do that, Fox quickly turned around and stopped the attack from happening by putting both of his paws on the kid's leg much to chagrin of the kid. Then Fox, with the knowledge, knowing that the kid was in a precarious position and with a simple push from him, he could knock this kid onto his butt, which he did. The kid fell down on the ground and the only thing that the kid could do at the sight of this was to get up from the floor as fast as he could just in case this Fox McCloud person wasn't done with him.

Seeing this Slippy was amazed at what he just saw and wondered how he was able to do something like that. With that Fox explained that his father didn't like the idea of leaving his son all by himself in the world without a way to defend himself, so he taught him some basic self defense moves that he knew that nobody in the school would be able to counter. Fox also explained that there was another reason for this, he had guess that because he was the son of a famous person that he might be a target of his father's rivals or enemies.

Of course the young frog asked if Fox could teach him a few of those moves and the young fox agreed to that. After that day Slippy found out that nobody bothered him and he also found out that after learning those moves he found out that he was more sure of himself. If it wasn't for the chance shot meeting up with Fox, he might of not learn those skills to defend himself that also taught him to believe in himself and allowed him to convince his father to enroll him in the Cornerian Fight Academy after he found out that he found out that his friend, Fox, was going there. It also his belief in himself that Fox had taught him that allowed him to stick it out despite all of the trouble that he had. It was also this thing as well that had allowed him to invert all of the high tech gear that either the team or Fox had used in their various different mission.

"Yes, you are right about that," said Slippy, that knew that the rabbit spoke the truth.

"And I would of said the same thing if Falco or Krystal was here as well," said Peppy.

"Thank you, for the trip down memory land," started Fox that also knew what he was talking about, but this wasn't the time for him to talk about that, it was time for him tell him more about their involvement with the destruction of the first terraforming colony that was on Fichina almost 25 years ago. "But, this isn't the time for it, I would like to know more about the involvement of my father and the rest of the members of the Star Fox team."

"I might not be from this area, but I have to agree with Fox on this as well, I would also like to know more about this," said James.

"You know about all of the people on that colony and how it was claimed that they were either killed by the pirates or in the explosion of the base?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes, I do and since we all know that the story about the base being destroyed by them was just a cover story. I can safely assumed that the part of the official statement was also made up as well," answered Fox that was starting to get a little more annoyed by the rabbit and while he might be his mentor, there were times when he got on his nerves, like when he told him to do a barrel roll that would reflects shots. It not like he didn't know that trick of the Arwing and he didn't need to be told about it every time they went into space.

"That not completely true," said Peppy.

That caught everybody off guard for they all had assumed that the report of all of the people on that base were killed was a lie, considering that the story about the destruction of the base was made up as well.

"What do you mean, Peppy?" Asked Fox.

"What I mean is that there were people on that colony that were in fact killed, but not at the hands of the pirates but at the hands of the Bacterian," started Peppy.

"While that kind of make sense," said Slippy.

"But also at the hands of us, the first Star Fox team," said Peppy. There it was, the one thing that he had kept to himself all of his life was finally out in the open and Fox finally knew it. Now, the aging rabbit was now waiting for the other shoe to drop and so he brace himself for the harsh words of Fox. To much of his surprise he received nothing like that from Fox, but he did a look of disappointed from the vulpine.

"I already knew about your involvement on Fichina, via a vision that I got from the Krazoa, but I would like to know..._why_? Why would kill innocents like that! It doesn't fit you nor my father."

"Fox you have to understand, we were on a need to know basic with this mission and they told us that everybody on the colony was infected with some type of unknown virus that needed to be eliminated as fast as they could. They told us nothing of the idea of survivors, that everybody there was either dead or a point of no return. We only found out about the people that weren't infected by the Bacterian after we firebombed the place. Trust me, Fox," the rabbit paused to take a look at the other two that were in the room as well and he could see that both of them were interested in this story as well. But, the one that was worry about this was Slippy for the frog had a habit of wearing his heart on his shelve and Peppy could see that he was about to that reputation of his. "Slippy," he continue with, "if we knew about the people that were not infected by the Bacterian before hand, we would of try to fine a way to save them."

This picked up Slippy and brought him out of a state that would have had him crying much the same way that he did when he saw the _Great Fox_ be destroyed when it drove into the Aparoid homeworld with him at the helm. But, he knew that both James and Fox would need something better than a stereotypical response. He could tell that his suspicious about the two of them was right and that the look of disappointed that was on the face of Fox was gone, replace with a look of anger toward Peppy.

"Fox, I know that you are upset about this, hell I would, but I was under the threat of jail time if I told anybody about what really happen there," defend Peppy.

"Even, if one of those people was the son of one of the people was involved with the mission?" Asked James.

"Yes, but I was also told by James not to mention this at all, especially to you, Fox," answered Peppy.

"_WHAT_?" Demanded Fox. "Why would he do that?"

"To kept the two of together," answered Peppy. "He knew how much you look up to him and was one of the reason why you wanted to be a pilot." Then Peppy turned his attention away from Fox and to the blue furred fox that went by the name of James. "You have to understand, Fox's relationship with his father, the two of them developed an extremely tight bound after the depth of his mother."

James just nodded his head at that and while he couldn't fully grasp Fox's relationship that he had with his father, for he never lost anybody that close to him.

Fox was at a lose of words when he heard the truth about the whole Fichina thing and way his father's team was there in the first place, they needed money. He could understand that as well, he was in the same boat before he accepted the mission on Suaria. The one thing he couldn't wrap his paws around was the fact that the government would lie to them about the survivors on the world and then he figured it out. The government did know about the people that were infected by the Bacterian and opted not to tell his father about it, for they knew that he would try his best to fine a way to get them out of harm's way, wasting time and maybe even allowing the Bacterian to get stronger.

"But, while that might be a shocker to you all, there is more," said Peppy.

"Like what?" Asked Slippy.

"You recall how I mention that I had a theory about Andross and how after he visit Fichina, he went crazy that somehow he cam into contact with the Bacterian crystals that corrupted him," answered Peppy.

"Yes, I do and what are you getting at?" Asked Fox that narrowed his eyes on the rabbit.

"There is currently a top secret program that I only became aware of that called "Deep Freeze" and I had to enlist the help of Beltino to fine out more about it," answered Peppy.

"Like what?" Asked James.

"It is the code name for a piece of rock that contains a microscopic piece of a life form that some how managed to fine a way to survive the firebomb attack. Of course the people that found it and took it back to Corneria to study the rock further, in the course of studying it, they found out that it is almost two million years old," answered Peppy.

With that both James and Fox put two and two together. Since Fichina was the origin of the Bacterian or where the Krazoa put it after they somehow got control of it and since that rock was from Fichina, it only meant one thing. The rock that they got from that world had a piece of the Bacterian that had caused the infection that had force the first Star Fox team to destroy the base and it was in the heart of their civilization, the very place that thing wanted to be in.

"If that is true, then it only means one thing, you brought back a piece of the Bacterian," said Fox.

"What? Are you crazy? Do you know what that thing can do?" Demanded James.

"Yes, I do and that was the reason why I ordered that thing to be destroyed as fast as they could. I don't want that thing to do what it did on Fichina," answered Peppy.

With that it caused James to back down a little and it was good to see that there was a person that was in a high position that had common sense that was able to listen to reason. "Good, I can see that you do have a tiny bit of common sense."

"But, the down side is the fact that we won't know for sure, what the retro virus that Beltino found inside of the bone marrow that was inside his lab assistance, which is also a fox," said a disappointed Peppy.

Fox knew what he was talking about, it was the virus that Krystal's people with the help of Krazoa help developed it to defeat the Bacterian and so he put up his paw. "I can help with that."

"How?" Asked Peppy.

"The virus that you are talking about is designed to emit a sound that can break the crystalline structure of the Bacterian and since the Bacterian are made out of crystals, it in a sense kills them," answered Fox.

"Let me guess, you don't know the frequency that can break the Bacterian down and this information that you have came from your visions as well?" Asked Peppy.

Fox nodded his head at that. "Yes, it was and I am sorry that I don't know the frequency."

Peppy put his paws on his face, this was an interesting idea and while he didn't like the idea of Fox getting all of his information from visions. He also knew that Fox was the type of person that was on the straight and narrow that would never blindly accept anything without a questioning it first. He also knew that he also trusted his insights just like his father had taught him and if his gut told him that this was the truth, then he should also believe that it was the truth as well.

"This is just given me an idea, we all want this thing to die, but we also want to know what the frequency that will cause the crystals in the Bacterian to break, so we can run a test on the thing, exposing it to all of the know frequency, to see if one of them will kill this thing," said Peppy.

"Sounds like an idea to me," said James.

"I also think that the rest of the team should see this as well and speaking of them. I thought that they would be here. Peppy do you have any reason why they are taking so long to get her?" Asked Fox.

"I think it might of do to your fight with the Blizzard Crawler, you forget that during the fight it destroyed a sizable portion of the docking yard and so the rest of the team has to land on the one that is on the other side of the city," answered Peppy. "I think we will meet up with them at the place that houses Deep Freeze. Before you ask I will give them the location of the place, so you don't have to worry about them."

Once again this made the leader of team Star Fox nod his head at this and this prove that while he might be old, but the rabbit still his wits with him.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go, the sooner the better," said Slippy.

With that the group headed out of Peppy's office.

Andrew woke up from some thing that he could best described as a dream, but the snow monkey knew that wasn't the case, for the time that he was asleep he was being told more knowledge about the Bacterian. While the knowledge that he had received when he first was contacted with the brain thing was vast and detail about them, but the knowledge that he got with this was an upgrade. He was given the knowledge about the inner workings of the core ships and how they contained no crews, they were fully automatic, control by a signal being that was called the controller. That the way that they were controlled was from a thing that they called the central, but was commonly referred by the Gradian people as the core and if that thing was destroyed the connection that was between the core ship and the controller was cut. This would caused the core ship to be destroyed, because not only was the central the connection that it had with the controller, but it was the power source of the ship as well. He also found out that smaller ones required one central, while the bigger and much more powerful ones required more of them, which made sense to the snow monkey.

_I can see that you are up_ said a voice that Andrew knew was the voice of the huge brain thing that at first he thought had fooled him for its own reasons. Now with his new found knowledge that he was given from him he now knew that the thing did this for his benefit and now he wanted to thank the thing for this.

_Yes, I am my Master_ said Andrew.

_Good, now expand your mind, see what I have done for you_ the thing said, realizes in the fact that it had once again created yet another cyber brain much like it did nearly two thousand years ago when it first tried to invaded Gradius and Latis.

Andrew did what his master told him to do and he found out that his conscious was spread out throughout the entire Lylat System, from the point where they were at, to Venom, and to the backwater world of Suaria, where the Krazoa were at, looking at that world, knowing what that world held his hissed at it. He also found out that there was a newly formed organic base that was deep in Metro that had a huge eye that was compete with two long arms that were laying in wait for anybody that thought that they could take that thing done and he also found out that this thing was on the outskirts of Corneria. As his mind wondered, he found out that there was something on Fichina and at first he didn't know what the thing was. Then with a quick search of his newfound knowledge he found out that the blue crystal like ship was a pair of arms was called the Crystal Core that was hiding itself among the crystals that was on the snow covered world, doing the same thing that the eye creature was doing at the end of the organic base.

As he became aware of these core ships and living creatures, he found out that he was aware of their surrounding, almost like he was there, but he knew that he was with his master. At first he didn't know what to think about this, it felt a little confusing for him and his brain thing sense this.

_Stay clam, its a little strange to feel like this_ the voice said _But, as you get use to this feeling of being everywhere all of the time, it become a very familiar feeling_.

Andrew listen to what his mater told him and he found out that his master was right, keeping a clam mind in this allowed mind to take all of this in. Doing this he also found out that the feeling of being everywhere that the Bacterian had a present in this system got strangely familiar and then he got the idea that this how his uncle felt when he had of the lizards at his means at the start of the Lylat Wars. It almost made him feel like he was a god and with that he found out just like his uncle he had unlimited amount of smaller units that would do anything to protect him.

_Now my protege, it is time for you to know what you have become_ the voice said.

With that Andrew became fully aware of the transformation that he went through, he was no longer had a physical body and sensing this Andrew felt nothing at his new form, which was a huge brain thing that was attached to the metal walls via a series of cobwebs that look like that where made out of dried out spit. As he became more aware of his new form, which was a brain, he knew that it was the perfect form for what he was doing, controlling a huge fleet of various different type of units. He needed to be become a huge brain for the sheer brain power to control something like this and the physical body that he once had would be a trouble to him.

_Thank you my master for this gift, for I will do what my uncle could not, conquer the entire Lylat System_ _and turn this system into another part of the your empire_ said Andrew. After that he found out that the two of them were inside of a huge ship that was full with a wide range of units, traps, and a big until that he knew was a Shadow Dancer that was not standing by waiting for the signal that they were invaded.

_Good_ his master said to him and after that he saw that his master left the room that he was in, in his own ship. Then after that he quickly became aware of all of the different features that this ship had and hold it was an extension of himself basically this was his new body for it now allowed him to see and heard the world that was all around him.

As he investigated what this new ship had for him he found out that there was a huge cache of building material both of metal and of the organic nature that was inside of the ship as well. He didn't know if this was a mistake that was done by his master or not, but something told him that this stuff might help him and so he grave the order to use the building material to create more of the core ships to help defend himself. He found out that he had enough metal-type material that would allow him to build six core ships and enough organic mass that would allow him to create two creatures that would allow him in told to have eight capitol units to defend his ship. With that he made the choice that would be able to kept his ship/body safe from harm and with that out of the way he needed to make the choice on what type of core ships and organic creatures he would pick, he had a huge list of things to pick from. As he rapidly went through the list that was open to him, he saw the thing that he wanted and with the selection of the things that he wanted and then he told the units at his command to create these things. The units that were responsible for this duty did that for him without question and while they were doing that for him he started to laugh at this. He was going to have his revenge on the Lylat System for defeating his uncle and finished what he had started so many years ago, but unlike his uncle he wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he did. One of them was that his uncle had underestimated Fox and his team, that was sometime that he wouldn't do.

**Note: **If you have notice most of the bosses that are in this story are first stages boss, there is going to be another first stage Gradius boss and it is from Gradius Generation that was on the Game Boy. The only two Gradius first stage bosses that aren't going to be included are Big Core Rev 1.5 from Gradius V and Goliath as known as Earwing Scorpion the SNES version of Gradius III.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 Here Comes the Rain Again

Falco and Krystal had made their way to the other docking port that was on the other side of the city, thanks to the fight that James and Fox had with a creature that James had told was a thing that was called a "Blizzard Crawler". Just like the rest of the rest of its attacks, this creature that look like it was a giant worm, that was covered in a white armor that was from the Bacterian. Just like the rest of the things that was from the Bacterian it had a weak point that the two of them used to kill that thing, and allowed the correct people to clean up the mess that the two of them did, yet another reason why that area of the city was close down to everybody, including the member of the Star Fox team.

Both Falco and Krystal found themselves were greeted by a plain hover-car, despite the fact that Peppy had given the two of them the location of the building that Peppy wanted to meet up with them.

"It seems that the old man doesn't want us to get lost," said Falco.

Krystal paid no attention to Falco's comment about Peppy, she was more worry about the feelings of darkest that seems to reach right inside of her soul, and rip up everything that she held dear apart. She had thought when they defeated the attack force that was made out of red orbs of some twisted living thing that were called Zelos Fortune Force, a creature that was made out of three head that went by the name of Chimera, and a craft that was piloted by a person that was called Venom, that this feeling of her would be gone. At first it was, but as the time pass by after the fight was over with the same dark feelings was over all of her body. She knew that this fight with the Bacterian wasn't over yet, in fact she felt that this fight was just getting started and they had only seem just a taste of what the Bacterian could come up with.

"Krystal," said Falco with some more force behind his voice and that snapped her out of her mind funk that she was in. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, nothing at all," lied Krystal and that was the nice thing about people that were non-telepathic, she could lied to them without a worry. It also was a lot easier with Falco then the rest of the team, for while he was an ace pilot, but he was a total novice when compare to reading people.

"If that is so than I suggest that we get a get into this car as fast as you can," said Falco.

Krystal nodded her head at that and got into the car without another word with Falco. After that the avian closed the door behind her, quickly made his way around the car just in case the driver of this car an itchy lead foot and thought that him closing the door that was on Krystal's side was the signal that would tell him it was the time to get a move on. The driver didn't have that, for the driver was watching to see what the avian Star Fox team member was doing outside and because of that he could see that he was still outside of the vehicle.

Falco quickly got into the vehicle, close the door behind him and told the driver that he was ready. The driver hear the command from Falco and step on it. In a matter of seconds all of them found themselves up in the air looking out of the windows of the vehicle, taking a look at the cityscape and they could see that the air battle that involved the Blizzard Crawler didn't make it's way here, to this spot of the city, so most of the modern day structures of the city were still standing, but as they got closer to where the air battle took place, they could see the type of damage that took place in that place. With took the form of numerous broken windows, whom glass shards were littered across streets that themselves were littered with various different types of holes, busted vehicles, upturned trees, splintered park benches, and twisted street poles. They also could see that damage that was caused by this air battle wasn't just contained to the ground, for the buildings that were in that area also suffered greatly from the battle as well for some of them had their tops ripped right off or had some of their facade torn away as well. But, while both Falco and Krystal had seen this type of battle damage down to the city before, there was one thing that had struck them as a surprise, which was a sheet of white that was covering a majority of this area of the city. Seeing that both of them knew what they were looking at and it was snow, the very same thing that they saw on Fichina. Now, they wondered how did this stuff get here in the first place.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Krystal, whom had her fare share of experience dealing with the white stuff before, during her travels on Suaria.

"Yup, that is snow," answered Falco. "And I though that I would never see that stuff in this part of Corneria."

"If that is so, I wondered how did that get here, I thought that this part of Corneria was in a climate zone that has warm days most of the year?" Asked Krystal.

"Yes, it is, I guess that it has to do some thing with that worm creature known as the Blizzard Crawler, somehow it being here, must of effected the weather," answered Falco.

That statement socked Krystal, for Falco wasn't the smartest of people in regards to science stuff and that was made painfully oblivious when they talked about the weather control station that was on Fichina that was put there to stop the powerful wind storms that kicked up the snow and made the conditions of that world like one was inside of a blizzard.

"I'm a little surprise at you, Falco, that you would say something like that," said Krystal.

"I could say the same thing with me as well, but once in a while I come up with something like that," answered Falco that took yet another good long look at the window and with the help of keen sense of eyesight he was able to see the dead boy of that worm, how its white armor was now all cracked. So, Falco followed the different cracks that were all around the body of this worm and he found himself at the end of the worm that was covered with blacken burn marks. With that Falco safely guessed that was the weak spot of the worm that the two vulpine pilots used to take that thing down. "So, I guessed that you should reminder this, for it might not happen again in a long time."

"Oh, I will, and what are you looking at?" Asked Krystal.

"All of the damage that was caused by the fight," answered Falco. "You should also take a look at it."

Krystal did that and in the course of doing that she had to put her own body up against the body of the blue feathered avian. While she was doing that she could sense the emotions that were coming from the avian, which was nothing and she thought that was kind of strange, since she was an attractive member of the opposite sex. She had thought that since Falco was a male just like Fox was, he would have the same type of feelings toward her. But, even with that, she ignore it and focus on what was outside of their window. Just like Falco, she saw the destruction that took place in that contained area of the city. She could see that while a good majority of the sky scrappers of the city were still intact, unlike what happen to them after the Aparoids invaded the city, a good majority of the buildings were destroyed, Here, the only things that were completely destroyed were the windows and while she wasn't gifted with Falco's keen eyesight, she still could see the down the body of the worm that look like that it was all shot up.

"Is that it? The Blizzard Crawler?" Asked Krystal.

"I'm not sure, but I think so, but don't quote me on that, we have to wait and see what James said about the thing," answered Falco.

Krystal nodded her head at that and with that she wondered about the creature that became that thing, twisted by the dark force of the Bacterian. She wondered if that thing was a peaceful creature that wouldn't hurt a fly or was it some how a self-aware creature that knew better not to attack this city, but was force into doing this, because of the influence from the Bacterian. She just didn't know and she knew that she would never ever know.

"Now, I wonder what dose Peppy have in store for all us," said Falco and while he didn't have the type of dead on instincts that Fox was famous for having. He still had pretty decent ones that had help him stay alive during his days when he ran with a gang know as the Hot Rodders and they told him that whatever Peppy had in store for them was somehow involved with the Bacterian, but what. That was the question that was going to be answered really soon.

"I don't know, but there is something that is telling me that what Peppy is going to tell us has to do with the Bacterian," answered Krystal.

"I also thought the same thing as well," said Falco that folded his hands across his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox, James, Slippy, and Peppy all found themselves yet again in yet another vehicle, but this time it was black hover cargo van that came complete with black tinted windows that was heading toward the building that housed the Cornerian R and R center.

"So how do you think that Bacterian agent that on the look of a Cornerian feline was able to get that close me without myself knowing what she really was?" Asked Peppy.

"How long was she working for you?" Answered an asking James.

"For about a year," answered Peppy.

James nodded his head at that and with that the wheels that were inside of James's mind started to turn. For he had heard about this before, how creatures that were from the Bacterian could assume all form that they wanted so that they could blend into the general population of a world and/or a system that they wanted to be absorbed into the Bacterian Empire. So that they could either get to know how this race worked, how they saw themselves, and how they could use that against them. Putting one of those agents in the command and control structure, made sense to James, for it would put them in a position of power that would allow them to cause havoc in the defenses or maybe even weaken them.

"If that is so, how was she able to get so close to you?" Asked Fox. "I mean if I saw somebody that I haven't seen before it my life appeared out of nowhere and ask for that job, I would said no to that person."

"I can't explain it, I saw her and as soon as I saw her, I just knew that she was the right person for the job. I by pass all of the correct measures and put her in that job," answered Peppy.  
With that James snapped his fingers at what Peppy just said about her, for he knew the reason why the feline Bacterian agent was able to get close to Peppy. "Of course, I should of guess it."

"Guess what?" Asked Slippy.

"We all know that the Bacterian are telepathic and because of that she might of used her telepathic skills to make you hire her despite the fact that you knew nothing for her," answered James.

"Just great, dose that mean that they can influence us while we are fighting them?" Asked Fox.

"I don't think so, I mean it take a lot of mental fortitude to control all of those units that are trying to kill us then rather trying to control us while we are fighting them. The thing with Peppy was one on one and took over almost a entire year to do it, so I think we will be safe while we are fighting them," answered James.

"That's nice to know," said Peppy.

The vehicle that they were traveling in stop and everybody took a peak out the windows to see that they were in front of normal looking office building that had no fancy things that were telling the general population that this was the place were all of the major breakthrough took place. Everybody expect Peppy wasn't surprised at the look of the building, for the older rabbit had seen this place before as one of the things that he had to go through when he took this new job.

"That's it?" Asked Fox.

"Yup, what were you expecting, something flashy that would tell you it was a top secret government building?" Asked Peppy.

"While, thinking about it, yes," answered Fox.

"You know just like me that if you do something like that, you will only bring unwanted attention to that place and that the best way to kept something hidden is to put it in plain sight," said Peppy.

"Or lie within the truth," added James that took a quick glimpse of the building. "You tell the general population that this place is just an office building and you would be telling the truth about it, but you wold be also lying about that place as well."

Peppy turned his attention to James, slightly cocked his head and bowed to him. He knew that the blue Gradian furred fox was right about that.

"So when will the rest of the team arrived here?" Asked Slippy that was trying to break things up for everybody.

Peppy pulled out a small personal communicator and tapped on the touch screen once.

"Samuels here, go," said the voice that was on the other side of the communicator.

"How are the packages and when will they arrive?" Asked Peppy.

"They are doing just fine and will arrive at the terminal in about ten minutes," answered Samuels.

"Good," said Peppy.

"Is there anything else that you want or need?" Asked the person.

"Nope, not at this time," answered Peppy.

"All right than, Samuels out," said Samuels and with that the transmission that was between the two of them was cut off. Even if the rabbit and the rest of the group knew that was the thing that would happen when the person that was on the other side of the transmission would end it on their side, it still didn't lessen their worries about the other two members of their team, that also happened to be their friends.

"You see, they are safe," said Peppy.

"For, now," said Fox. Even if Peppy had spoken in code about them as a way to kept their plans safe from any eavesdroppers that were listening on the transmission. But, there was something that had told him that even with this, that both Falco and Krystal won't safe, that there would be something that would put then in harm's way. That the only time that he would let his worries about them is when he would see the two of them in the flesh.

"What do you mean, Fox?" Asked Peppy.

"Something telling me that they aren't safe," answered Fox.

Peppy cocked his ears at this statement. He knew from the numerous of years that the two of them had worked together that Fox had an uncanny knack of somehow sensing things before they would happen and when he did that it was something the he or the rest of the team should take heed to.

"And the only time that I will feel safe with the two of them is when I see the two of them with my own two eyes," said Fox.

"What is he talking about?" Asked James.

"Over the years Fox has an uncanny knack of sensing things before they happen" answered Peppy.

James cocked his head at that. "What are you saying, Fox is psychic?"

Peppy shook his head at that. "No, its not like that, it kind of hard to explain, it more of an instinctual thing. His father had it as well and it make sense that he has the same thing as well. His parents looked into it because they thought the same or maybe that he was a telepath and they found out that he was a normal Cornerian red fox. Because of that, his father taught to him to trust his instincts and since you are a descendant of James McCloud, I think you might have that instinctual thing as well."

James MacCloud paused to think about it, Peppy was right about that, he was a direct descendant of James McCloud and there was a good shot that he had the same knack of sensing things before they would happen. But the blue furred fox never really investigated that part of his family heritage. "I don't know, I never really looked into that part of my family heritage. I was mostly taught about the way of Cerinian past and how I was able to use the Staff Weapon."

"Maybe it was because they won't aware of that part of your family," said Peppy. "And I think you should look into it, you might be a little surprise at what you might fine about yourself."

James just nodded his head at that, it was something that got his attention and because of that he might look into it. But, he knew that this wasn't the time to test this, so call trait of his, this was the time to relay on his tried and tested means. "I will, but, I don't think that this is the right time to test it."

"Suit, yourself," said Peppy. After that Peppy's communicator beeped again and so the rabbit tapped the button that was on the thing. Seconds after that the voice of Samuels was heard over the line.

"We are currently at your position," said Samuels.

Being a little suspicious about this, Fox looked out the window and he could see that this Samuels guy was telling the truth, that there was another hover vehicle had rolled up where all of them were at.

"Hey, James, do you know if the Bacterian have any units that look like cars?" Asked Fox.

James shook his head at Fox's question. "Nope, but in the past couple of hours I thought they didn't have any thing that look like a mouth, or make things that are parasites, so who knows."

_Thanks for nothing_ thought Fox. Then the vulpine saw that Peppy was getting out of the vehicle almost like he was acting on auto-pilot, something that Peppy had told Fox never to do.

"Hey, where are you going?" Demanded Fox.

"That's the vehicle that I used to pick up Falco and Krystal, plus Samuels is a fox. You recall that the only people that you can trust 100% are our foxes so I think is safe," answered Peppy and then the rabbit got out of the vehicle.

_He's right_ thought Fox that had recalled what Inari told him in his vision that the only people that could be trusted were foxes because of that virus that was contained within their genetic code. But, even with that his guts told him otherwise and that his Godfather shouldn't blindly head into this, so the orange fox got out of the vehicle as well.

"Lock this door," said Fox. "And, if you see anything that you don't like, don't hesitate, get into your Vic Viper..."

James nodded his head at that and put his paw up, which caused two things to happen. One, it caused Fox to stop speaking for he knew that James got the point and since Fox stop talking it allowed the other thing to happen, which was the blue fox to speak to Fox. "Yes, I know and here." James unlatched his staff and handed it to Fox. "Take my staff to defend yourself just in case and since I know, you know how to use it. I won't waste your time telling you how to use it."

Fox took the staff from James and closed the door behind him. After that Fox took a quick at the ancient Cerinian weapon and promptly found the button that retracted the staff into its full form. With that out of the way, the vulpine made his way to where Peppy was at.

"Fox what are you doing here?" Asked Peppy.

"Making sure that you don't get yourself in trouble," answered Fox.

This caused the rabbit to smile at this, Fox was truly his father's son, for James acted the same way despite the fact that Peppy could hold his own against anything that the Lylat System could throw at him. "You are just like your father."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

James had locked the door just like Fox had requested him to do and while James understood the reason that was behind his choice, he didn't want the two of them to received any type of harm because of the knowledge that the two of them had. But, James felt that Fox was being a little to overprotected with the two of them and that he should allow them to take care of themselves once in a while.

"Do you think Fox and Peppy will be okay?" Asked Slippy.

James turned his attention away from the scene that was outside of his window and toward the green tree frog that had a sunken face, which told James, that Slippy wasn't faking his emotions in regards to both Peppy and Fox. While James didn't know this human looking frog as long as rest of the Star Fox team did, but there was one thing that James could read from Slippy's body language, that he was a good person. "I'm sure, hell if the two of them could survive being in the mercenary business as long as they did or be a leader of a group of them, I think they will be fine."

The truth was that he really didn't know for sure, for everything of late had been turned up side down for him. With the Bacterian producing a new type of unit and producing a smaller parasite unit to control a living self aware creature instead of completely controlling them with a virus, like the normally do, he didn't know what to think anymore. But, he could tell by the frog's voice that he was the type of person that needed somebody to reassure him, to tell him that everything would be okay, even if that might be a lie.

"That's what I thought as well, but its nice to hear it from you," said Slippy.

_Just like what I thought_ mused James to himself. Then he saw what he thought was a small computer-like device that was on the floor of the vehicle and without a word, the blue fox went for the thing.

Slippy saw what James was doing. "Hey, James what are you doing?"

James leaned back with the small computer-like device in his paw. "I just saw this and I hope that this little device can connect with the Internet, so I can look up about this Andross guy that seems to constantly pop up." James tapped a few buttons that were on the thing and he found out that this device could do what he hoped, connect with their version of the Internet.

"''Internet'?" Asked Slippy.

"Yet another human term, I am so sorry about that. Oh, yes, an Internet is a world wide system of computers that link each other via various different type of networks, which is used for various of different reasons, like to share information, to learn, to interface with people from two different spots of the world, or to entrain themselves," answered James.

Slippy nodded his head at that for he knew what he was talking about, they just used another word for it. "Oh, I know what you are talking about, but we called it the Network."

Once again James nodded his head at that while he busy searching throughout the Cornerian version of the Internet about this guy that was called Andross. When he did that he got a million hits about this guy and he clicked on the first link that appeared on the search page. He did a quick glance outside of the window to see how things were doing outside and he found out that there was nothing that he saw nor felt that told him that they were in some type of danger. In fact he could see that Fox had place the staff upward and that the other two members of the team were out of their vehicle. He also could see that they were themselves, but he knew that meant nothing.

"Hey, Slippy, kept an eye out on the stuff that is going on out there," said James as he continue to scroll throughout the page that he click on earlier. He found out that this page that he was on was an official government page that had the basic information about this Andross guy, which was the fact that he was a scientist that was extremely brilliant. In fact he was one of the key guys that invented the G-Diffuser system, which was an experimental power system used in starfighters that reduces gravity forces on the pilot and provides a respectable power source for shields and propulsion. It was this fact that the G-Diffuser system reduced the gravity forces on pilots, which allowed them to have ships that would operated in both atmosphere's of a planet or space, which was a revolution in how they operated their vessels, because before this they had ships that would only operate only in space or a planet's atmosphere. He also found out that he also help cure some of the more terminal diseases that affected the Cornerians and it because of these cures that made him power hungry. It was his quest for power that had lead him down the path, that would lead him to his death at the hands of Fox McCloud. But, he found out that there was no mention of the whole time that he went on Fichina and seeing the lack of that event, told James that the Cornerian government was hiding that from the regular people. But, why that was the question that he wanted answered.

"James," started Slippy.

"Yes," answered James half hearty for he was still looking up Andross.

"The rest of the team is coming back," answered Slippy.

James looked up and saw that the green frog was telling the truth about them. So James tapped the button that would clear the history of his activity and then he brought the screen back to the one that had welcome him when he first turn this thing on. After that he turned the thing off and put the thing back on the floor of the vehicle and meet with the rest of the team.

"Jeez, Slippy, I think you have more lives than a cat," said Falco. "And I think one of these days, your luck or whatever type of mojo you have will run out."

Slippy said nothing at this.

"Okay, old man, what's up?" Asked Falco. "I've got more important things to attend to."

"Like falling asleep on the job," answered Krystal.

Falco blushed a little at this. "No...no, it wasn't that. It was that I was resting my eyes. Allowing my mind to think of a plan to strike back at the Bacterian."

Krystal just shook her head at that, for she knew that the avian was lying about that and he was only saying this to make himself look good in front of the guys. But, the telepathic vixen decided not to push it and allow the raptor to think he had somehow outsmarted the blue female fox.

"This isn't the time," started Peppy. "I told you to all to come here, because we found out that the Bacterian are a crystal-like life form that can be destroyed by the right type of sound."

"If that is so, then why did you tell us to meet here of all places?" Asked Falco while pointing toward the regular building that was behind them. "If we want to test this theory of yours why don't we go up in space, fine some of this Bacterian stuff, blasted it will all of the sounds, then when it get destroyed, record that sound type for future used for the next battle. Since we now can go and look for them."

Peppy shallowed hard, he knew that he was about to say to the rest of Fox's team wasn't going to be easy. "That is a good plan, but its not in a control environment like this place is, for the Bacterian that is out in space is huge and might go around to attack you if they figure out what you are trying to do to them."

"What are you getting at old man?" Asked an increasing annoyed Falco. "That you have some of that stuff here, in that building over there," he paused and once again pointed toward the building that was behind them. "In that place?"

"Yup," answered Peppy.

"What? How...when...were did you get it?" Asked a stammering Falco that was equally socked at the fact that he had figure things out, once again and that Peppy had kept this whole thing hidden from them all.

"That's a long story," answered Peppy.

"One that I would love to hear," said Falco.

"That goes the same with me as well," said Krystal.

"All in good time, but I think we should get a move on," said Peppy.

"Yes, the longer we spend out here talking about it, the more time the Bacterian has to build up its forces to attack us with," said James.

Nobody said anything to James's remark for they all knew that the was right about this thing and so the group headed into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in space overlooking the blue watery world of Cornerian stood the Beltino Orbital Space Gate that was temporality severing as the capitol of this world that had almost been destroyed a year ago by the Aparoids and was almost destroyed a couple of hours ago at the hands of an attack fleet that belong to group of aliens that were by the name of the Bacterian. Because of that recent attack, everybody from the your basic secretary to the leader of this world were on high alert and so the leader of the Orbital Space Gate ordered a constant sweep throughout the Lylat System any small trace of the Bacterian, no matter how small it was. The leader of this place didn't want to be caught off guard for the third time and the leader of the Space Gate ignored all of the political infighting that claimed that this Bacterian wouldn't attack them for a second time. Even with that, something told the leader that this was just a warm up and that this was just a small taste of what the Bacterian could mustered up against them.

"How is the update going?" The leader of the Space Gate asked as they sat down in a chair that was in the center of the room that was furnished with cushions that were both firm and soft.

A young lizard female turned around from here computer station to come face to face with her leader and she saw that she was right about that. She saw that there leader, a middle age raven that was showing signs of his age on his black feathers that had some of them having hits of gray. "It is going well," she answered.

The raven leaded back into his chair, he knew that this update come from Peppy himself and the information that was contained on this update was more information that was about this Bacterian thing that came from a person that had dealt with this thing before. The raven hopped the information that was on the update was one of the tactical nature, telling him more about the different type of units that they had and telling him how to destroy them or if they could even be destroyed. He also hopped that they would be able to fine a way to detect more of this stuff, because of late, even with the constant scanning that he had this station doing they could not detect any more of this stuff, despite the fact that they had a whole battery of state of art sensors at their finger tips that should have been able to detect more of this stuff. But, while they were fighting this fleet of ships they found out that the red masses of organic materials and the normal looking ships were made out of regular elements that were the same as the elements that they were made up, nothing special. This put even more pressure that was put on his back by the numerous of political leaders that were telling him to stop wasting their time on this and put more time on what they thought was more important like allowing the ships to pass through this place.

"Good, I hope whatever is on this update will help us detect this Bacterian thing," he said. "For, I need it, these elected leaders are screaming at me to stop all of these scans that I'm doing. Anyway how are those scans doing?"

This lizard woman did a few button tapping on her holographic screen to bring up the latest scans. After doing this for the umpteen time she expected the same thing, nothing. After another waste of their efforts, but she wasn't in the position to question what the black feathered avian was doing her job at this monument was to listen and obey his orders. That what she did without a hint of her disaffection of doing it. For she knew that she was lucky to get a job in such a secretive place never the less a job in the CDF at all and that was because he was a lizard. Even if her family never fought in the Lylat Wars, they were still plagued with racism, death threats, vandalism, and the lack of help from the rest of the Cornerian citizens. Things did improve a little for her family when she join the CDF and after years of struggling to get this job, but her family still received harsh treatment at the hands of the normal citizens. It seems to them that the only good lizard, was a dead lizard and it didn't matter if one of them was apart of a force that was keeping them safe from harm.

Her trip of recalling at how hard her life has been because we was a member of race that made up the bulk of forces that fought on Andross's side of the Lylat Wars was brought to a sudden haul for she had found out that the update that came from General Hare himself was down and that one of their sensors sweep had found something out of the normal. She did yet another series of tapping to get a better view of whatever this thing was.

"What is it?" Asked the raven.

"Two things, one the update is done with and two it seems that your never giving up nature has paid off, for there is something that these sensors say is a black void that is around Tatiana and the area that is around that planet," answered the lizard woman.

This made the black feathered raven get out of his chair and walk over where the lizard was at to get a better view of the readout.

"See if this black void has any thing to do with the Bacterian, let put this information to work," he said.

"Way ahead of you," she said as she cross referenced it. She found out that this thing that they had found out was in fact apart of the Bacterian and it was called Dark Force.

"Yes, it is apart of the Bacterian and it is called 'Dark Force', and according to this entry about it, it is a void of space that if any thing that enter into that area unprotected, will be turned into an organic material that the Bacterian will use for their units," said the lizard.

As she say that, she received more alerts that told her that they were detecting more signals that were from the Bacterian.

"What the hell?" Asked the both of them.

"It seems that we have various contacts," answered the lizard.

"Why didn't we detect this stuff earlier?" Asked the raven.

"I don't know, maybe we didn't have the means to do so or maybe the Bacterian was hiding all of this from us until now," answered the female lizard.

"Whatever the reason, why we couldn't see what they were up to. I would like to know where they are at?" Asked the raven.

Another series of button tapping was seen and heard. In what seem to take forever the lizard woman had found out where the other Bacterian signals were coming from. One of them was coming from the frozen world of Fichina and the other one was on the outskirts of the Metro Asteroid Belt. "We have two of them, one of them is coming from the world of Fichina and the other one is coming from Metro Asteroid Belt," the lizard woman answered with.

The raven just sighed at this for this was both good and a bad thing for him. It was good for him because it was the proof that he needed to tell the elected officials that his efforts weren't a waste and that the Bacterian were moving in for other attack on them. It was also was bad thing for it meant that this fight was far from over.

"Send an encrypted message to General Hare about this and label it 'Dear old friend'", started the raven.

The lizard woman look at him with a confused look on her face and the raven saw that. "Trust me, he will know what it means."

The lizard woman just nodded her head at that and did that for him. Now, the only thing she had to do was to send out the encrypted message to General Hare and that what she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The team leaded by General Peppy Hare had managed to bypass all of the various layers of security that this building had in a matter of minutes and while Peppy was the type of person that didn't like the idea of using his new found power as a ram, he knew that it was something that he had to do, if he wanted to get to the bottom of all of this. He also could tell from the security guard that was stationed at the door that the man wasn't happy about this as well, but he had to follow the orders that were told to him and so he allowed the rest of the team go through as well, since the General had spoke for them. But, the guard did warm the man that was in charge of this place.

"That was subdued," said Fox.

"I'm sorry about that, but we don't have the time," said Peppy. "So, I had to break a few rules to get us all in here, its not like none of us had broken some type of rule in our collected past."

"Well, that's true and for some of us it is truer," said Fox that pointed his glare toward Falco in a childish way and the avian knew who he was referring to and what he was talking about.

"Can it, fur ball, we aren't here to talk about my past," shot back Falco. "We are here to talk about the future."

James didn't need to be a telepath, like Krystal was, to tell that Falco was a former gang member turned mercenary pilot that would in the long run become a hero pilot.

"General Hare," said a new voice.

The entire group turned around in the direction of where they all thought that the new voice came from and they all saw that it came from a white tiger.

"Yes," said Peppy.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see that you have came and that you are well, considering what happen earlier in the courtyard that is around your office. You will also be happy to know that Dr. Beltino Toad and his assistance are currently working with our staff. If we have know that you would of grace us with your present and that you were bring the heroic Star Fox team, we would have had a better greeting for you all," said the white furred tiger gracefully.

Everybody knew what this tiger was doing was just an act.

"None of us have the time to waste on pleasantries, we are here to see Dr. Told and the work that he is currently working on and I don't need to state its name for you know what I'm talking about," said Peppy bluntly.

A little defeated by Peppy's defiance nature, but Steve wouldn't let this little defeat stop him, so it was time for him to change gears and play at the level that Peppy was playing at this moment. "Yes, I do know what you are talking about and I will take you all there, not because I want to, but because I'm require to do so. So if you don't mind, I would like to get all of this over with as fast as I can."

"I couldn't agree more," Peppy shot back with.

With that the small group lead by Steve Felidae left the open lobby and into one of the many various doors that seem to act like a physical barrier between the open public world and the close off world of the private top secret projects that this building contained. For as soon as they all walked passed that door the halls had changed from highly decorated ones to ones that were plain uniformed, they all knew that they were inside.

"Please follow me," said Steve as he walked to an elevator. Then he pulled out a key card that he used to slide through a key reader that turned green and after the light went green he input a series of numbers on the key pad. With that out of the way they all heard an unlocking sound and seconds after that they all saw that the doors had open up for all of them.

"This way," he said.

Everybody did what he requested and walked into the elevator. Seconds after that they both saw and heard the doors closed behind them and with that the elevator was off, heading downward.

"You all I have to go through a DNA scan to check to see if you are who you say you are," started Steve.

"That will not be a problem," said Peppy.

"For all you it won't, but for me, it will be different, because you forget, I'm not from this world," said James.

"And you wold be?" Asked Steve that turned his head in the direction of James's voice.

"I would be James MacCloud, Vic Viper pilot from the planet Gradius," answered James. "That help Fox killed that worm thing."

"Ah, I see you are the one," said Steve. "One that everybody has been talking about, don't worry there is a way."

"That was fast," said Falco.

Steve did a little laugh at that. "Well, you have to think about it a little, a blue furred fox that is flying an alien craft that take down a huge white armor worm thing. That's something that one doesn't see everyday."

James said nothing at this, for the blue furred vulpine didn't know if that was true or was it hero worship from this white tiger or was it just an act on his part to get on his good side. Considering the fact that the Vic Viper was a far more advanced than anything that the Cornerians had at this time and this guy would love to get a hold of. The best way to get on his good side and the best way to do that was to praise him, which didn't work, for James could see through it. But it did prove one thing, that there were suck ups no matter what part of the universe that a person went. "You know, you should stay where you are at, there are enough suck ups on Gradius."

Steve said nothing at this and went back at looking at the doors of the elevator. Clearly this blue fox wasn't like the other blue fox, Krystal, that was known to the Cornerian government.

"How long will this take?" Asked Peppy.

Steve looked up the lighted squares that were marked with numbers and he could see that they had two more levels to go. "Not long, we have two more levels to go."

"May, I ask why is this thing so deep?" Asked Peppy.

"Since you know what 'Deep Freeze' is, then you know why it is so deep," answered Steve.

"Yes, I do, but not everybody here, so I would like you to explain," said Peppy that defected the position of being in the hot seat back onto Steve.

"I will, and to the people that are unaware of it. 'Deep Freeze' is a rock that is from Fichina was discovered nearly 25 years ago. Before you ask what makes this rock different from the rest is the fact that it is nearly 2 million years old and on it was a life form that we found out was still alive despite the fact that it was at first frozen for almost 2 million years and then burned after it was fire bombed," said Steve.

"Is this the life form that was responsible for the destruction of your first terraforming colony on that world?" Asked James that put two and two together about this thing that they called "Deep Freeze" and the whole thing that went down on Fichina almost 25 years ago. But, he hide the fact that he knew what they had contained within this building.

"Yes, it was and somehow this thing infected the personal with some type of virus or bacteria that turned them all in a zombie-like creatures," answered Steve that didn't like where this entire conversation was heading to and the fact that this blue fox was from another world that knew so much about their system, but he on the other hand knew so little about him. But, the white tiger made the choice to ignore him at this moment and focus on the time of the present. "And, since the only way that you can deal with an outbreak of a biological weapon like that is to burn it down all to the ground."

"And that's what you did when you called onto my father's team," said Fox.

"Yes, but that was the top military brass that did that, but your father was the one that had accepted the contract. But, that's another story and I think we should go back to 'Deep Freeze'," said Steve.

That shut up Fox a little, but Falco was another story. For him this was the first time that he had heard about this thing, the truth about what happen on Fichina, and the first Star Fox team involvement. Like the time when Fox heard about this for the first time he was at first socked at this, then his sock turned into anger toward the Cornerian military for doing something like this, and then he had the feeling of realization that this was just like them to pull off something like this. But, now he would like to know if this thing was so dangerous that it had forced them to destroyed that base that they would want to kept apart of it here, on Cornerian with so much more people that it could infect.

"If this thing did this to the terraforming base, then why in Solar did you bring this thing back here, of all places? I would want to kept that thing as far away as I could get?" Asked Falco. "If I was the military I would fire bombed that area again after I found out that life form some how found a way to stay alive."

"And it was that fact that interested the military and that was the reason why it was sent here. To see if we can use any of its natural abilities for are own good," answered Steve.

James just shook his head at this, these Cornerians had no clue what they were dealing with and to think that looking into this thing for the benefit of their race was luscious. The Gradian realized that real soon and that the only good Bacterian was a dead one. He was also amazed that they had a piece of the Bacterian down here for as long as they ddi without the thing breaking out and infected this world like it did nearly 25 years ago.

"Do you have a problem?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, I do. For one, you guys have no clue what you are dealing with at this moment," answered James.

Steve narrowed his feline eyes at the blue fox, for now he had crossed the line. He didn't mind the fact that he had some knowledge about this world. Steve figured out that he would of found a way to do that, but now he was passing judgement on their world despite the fact that he didn't live in this world and because of that he had no real right to judge them based off his life style.

"And you do?" Asked Steve.

"In a matter of fact, I do how do you think I was able to help Fox killed that white worm called the Blizzard Crawler. It is because my people have dealt with this thing before and we know that anything that come from the Bacterian is dangerous," answered James.

This made Steve laugh a little at this guy's uninformed paranoia in regards to this thing. "Don't worry about it, we have it under control."

"Do you really?" Asked James.

"Yes, we do for we had this thing in this place for almost 25 years and this thing hasn't even tried to do what it did on Fichina," answered Steve.

"That means nothing, it could be leading you into a false sense of security and waiting for the right time to strike at you and what happen on Fichina will happen all over again, with one big difference there will be more people infected by the Bacterian before you know what happen. Even more when you figure out how to deal with it," said James.

"There are safely measures that are in place to make sure that something like that doesn't happen again. We are well aware of the risk that this thing presents and we don't want the general population exposed to this thing," said Steve.

James just sighed in disgust at this, for he had read about this before, when the government told everybody that they were safe from harm when they handling a dangerous substance only to have that very same thing get lost either in the general population or a warehouse that was full with numerous of unmarked wooden boxes. Which was the very thing that the government didn't want to have happen.

"You don't know how many governments in the distance past have said that before, only to have that very same thing get lose and causing harm. The best way that you should dealt with that thing when you first saw that a piece of that thing managed to survive was to destroyed it, not bring it back," scorned James.

"That's what I said as well," said Falco.

Steve turned his head in the direction of the blue feather Star Fox pilot and his attitude was starting to get on his nerves. He wondered how the hell did Fox deal with this guy day in and day out. "And if you recalled, the military thought that the benefits that this thing had overweighted the dangers that this thing presented."

"But, that is something that we don't have to worry about," cut in Peppy.

"W-what, what are you talking about?" Asked a stunned Steve.

"We are here to destroyed that thing and test a theory about the Bacterian," answered Peppy.

With that Steve got the point and knew what the rabbit was talking about. "No way, I won't let you do that."

"I'm sorry, but we have to do that, the clear and present danger that this thing presents is far greater than the possible benefits for the entire Lylat System," answered Peppy.

"What do you based that off of One mutated worm?" Asked Steve.

"No, not just that, for if you stuck your head out once in a while you would of know that the giant worm wasn't an isolated event, in fact there have been several events that involved the Bacterian and one of them was a near invasion attempt. Plus my aide, a middle age gray feline, was an agent of the Bacterian," answered Peppy.

Steve was token back at this news, nobody told him by this and he started to wondered what else he was kept in the dark about, but he wasn't going to let this rabbit see him in a stunned state for there had to be more about this thing than that that would warrant him to destroy this thing piece of the Bacterian. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is, how did you think that worm got so big so fast?" Asked Peppy.

Nobody answered and the rabbit took that as their answer. "While, I tell you. It was because of my aide, that I told you before was working with the Bacterian had somehow managed to slip a piece of the Bacterian to the center of Corneria City. Do you know see how dangerous this thing is?"

Steve put his paw up as an attempt to stop the rabbit and while the rabbit ddi see him, he opted not to paid any attention to him, for he knew what he was trying to do. He was trying one last attempt to stop him and Peppy wasn't going to buy it, his mind was made up about this thing.

"Don't even try to convince me otherwise, my mind is made up about this thing and I've been nice of late, but you have forced my hand. I've the type of person that doesn't like to use authority as a hammer, but this thing I have to do. So I've giving you a direct order to allow us entry to the room that contains the rock that you called Deep Freeze so that we can fine a way to destroy the thing, " demanded Peppy. The rabbit paused and allowed himself the resolved that would allow him to speak what he was about to say to this guy, because he knew it was going to be something that he not to going to like. "If you don't I will consider it a court marital offense and at best you might fine yourself on the desert world of Tatiana or MacBeth. So what do you want?"

Steve just grumbled at this and he knew that he was currently in the provably rock and a hard place with this. He knew that he didn't want that thing to be destroyed, especially by Peppy or that blue male fox, but he also didn't want to lose his job at this place. "I have no choice in the matter. I will take you there but I would like to make a note, that I'm totally against this idea of yours."

"Noted," said Peppy.

After that Steve escorted the Star Fox team to the same area that he had escorted both Beltino and Jill to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The leader of the Space Gate that was sitting high above Corneria was still sitting in his chair, but this time he was reading up about what the Dark Force was and he found out that it was the name that the people of Gradius called it. He also found out that they were the only force that was known in the entire universe that had sometime like this and that it did double duty for the Bacterian. For one of its duties was that it was something that would convert any non-living item into an organic weapon for the Bacterian, which included ships or planets. The other duty that this dark force had was that it was a portal for the Bacterian to an area of space that was called "Sub Space".

The leader of this base saw that there were hyperlinks to "Sub Space" and the phase "would convert any non-living item into an organic weapon'. Both things got the attention of the leader and he would of like to be able to read both pages at the same time, but he knew that it would be impossible to do so. So he picked the one that he felt was the one that was the most pressing and that one was the term that was about the weapons. He clicked on the hyperlink and it brought up the page that was about that. On the page he found out that the conversation process happen as soon as the non-organic thing hit the dark force and it there was a person that was inside of the ship at the time that their ship hit the dark force they would be killed. After that there remains would be used by the Bacterian as building materials for any of their ships or weapons.

He scrolled down the page and he found out that there was a huge list of these type of weapons. He wanted to take a look at these other pages, but he knew that he would get side tracked and so he hit the back button. He found that he was at the pervious page that was about the thing that was called "Dark Force". After that he went onto the hyperlink for Sub Space and he found out that this was a were a majority of the Bacterian forces were located. Seeing this a chill went down the spine of the black feathered avian for he had thought that the force that had attacked them was huge, but now he found out that it was only the tip of the spear of their forces. Even with that he forced himself to read more about this sub space and he found out that it was described the same way that they had described it, as a region of space that existed in a different place as the known universe that can only be accessed via some type of vortex generator or energy field.

"Sir, I'm picking up a group of ships that are heading toward that black field," said the voice of the lizard woman.

That shot the leader of the space gate out of his daze. "What? Are they serious? Do they have any type of clue what the are about to deal with? Put me through to the lead ship."

The lizard woman did that without a second thought and she found out that she had no trouble in getting an open channel to the lead ship. "You're on."

The raven nodded his head at that. "This is the Commander Dave Aster of the Beltino Space Gate, requesting that you stop what you are doing."

At first he got nothing but static from the ships and Aster took that as a sign that they were ignoring him on purpose. But Aster didn't let that stop him from reaching these people and he was about to speak to them again.

"I'm sorry about that Commander, but we seem to have some trouble with the communications," said a male voice.

"Who I am speaking to?" Asked Aster.

"Captain Prestion Lesat of the _South Hawk_," answered Lesat.

_Lesat_ thought Aster. _Is he somehow related to the captain of the _Castlo_ the ship that was one that two that were lot almost twelve hours ago._

"Captain do you know what you are up against?" Asked Aster.

"Yes, we do know, for we also received an update about the Bacterian and so we also know about the Dark Force, that it is controlled by them," answered Lesat.

"But, do you know what that stuff dose if any of your fighters enter into that thing?" Asked Aster.

"Yes, we know and that is the reason why we have increased the shield strength of our fighters that are going into that thing," answered Lesat.

Aster jut shook his head at this news and he thought that this was unwise on their part. He had hopped that they had waited for General Hare to said something about this. "Do you think that's a little unwise, Sir? I mean we should wait to see what General Hare has to say about this, we all know-"

"General Hare hasn't contacted us in almost an hour," cut off Lesat with. "Considering how much this is a threat to the Lylat System this thing is, I would think he would of acted upon it."

"But, Sir, have you consider the fact that he might in be an area where he can't be contacted with," suggest Aster.

"Or he might be dead?" Asked a harsh Lesat. "Or whatever reason, some people in the military have thought that it was time for them to take an offensive stance on this thing and fine out more about this thing before they attack us again. Now, I suggest that you back away and let us do our thing, while you go back to your little world, which is protecting those whining civilians leaders that would rather talk their way out a problem rather than fight about it. But, you are well welcome to sit back and enjoy our monument in the sun, _South Hawk_ out."

After that Aster heard the line go dead and without a word from him, the lizard woman knew what she had to do. Try to get them back and try to talk some sense in them. She tried and found out that she wasn't able to do for Aster.

"I'll sorry, Sir, they are either blocking me or ignoring us," she said.

Aster bit down on the inside of his mouth. "Try to get a hole of General Hare, and if you have to use hacks to do it, do it. I don't care, he need to know about this. Also kept an eye out on them and record everything that you see just in case there is somebody out there that claims that this never happened."

The lizard woman nodded her head at that and Aster just signed at this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave Lesat, a thirdly something bobcat was standing up and was pacing after his conversation that he had with the commander of the Beltino Space Gate. He couldn't believe that this person had the moxie to speak out about him and his actions in regards to the black field that was surrounding the space that was around Tatiana. He knew the same thing that Aster knew about this thing and how dangerous it was to his fighters, and so did his commanding officers, but unlike General Hare and Aster that were waiting for something to happen, they were going to do something about it.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Asked another person.

Dave Lesat lifted his head and saw that, that it was his second in command, Commander Mark Werth, a red furred wolf. Dave could see that he had a look of worry on his face and he understood the reason that was behind it. His cousin, the captain of the _Castlo_ was killed by these Bacterians and he wanted to get revenge for her death.

"Yes, I'm okay, I just got off the line with that Aster guy," answered Lesat.

"The guy that is in charge of the space gate and has a lizard working with him?" Asked Werth.

"Yup, that's the guy, disgusting if you ask me," answered Lesat.

Werth nodded his head at that. "So what did the guy want?

"He wanted to warn us about that black void that that is currently around Tatiana and ask us to wait for General Hare to speak about this," answered Lesat. "Despite the fact that it seems that the old General had seem to drop off the face of Corneria and nobody has been able to get a hole of him after that huge worm had attack Corneria City."

Werth just nodded his head at that, he had heard about that attack and how it was stopped by Fox McCloud and another pilot. Like so many people that was in either Corneria Army or the Corneria Defense Force wondered who this new mysterious pilot was and why this person was working with the Star Fox team instead of either the army or the Corneria Defense Force.

"Because of that some people think that he is dead and his office is binding that fact. So some of the other generals despite the fact that it is a clear violation of the chain of command, have thought that it is better for them to take action up against this thing rather then it take an action at us, so they contacted a few cruisers to head out to meet this thing head on," continued Lesat.

"Okay, I understand that Sir, but why wasn't I told about this in the first place?" Asked Werth.

"One, because I was told not to tell anybody about it and two to protect you if anything happen to our ship while in transit," answered Lesat.

Once again Werth nodded his head at that. He understood the reason that Lesat had kept him in the dark about this, but he still didn't like the idea that he had it and Werth was about to say something to this, but the lupine was stopped when he heard on his head set that there fighters were reaching the edge of the dark void. The lupine did a double check of it and found out that it was for real.

"Sir, our first group of fighters had reached the edge of the dark void," said Werth.

"Put then through," ordered Lesat.

"Radio communication only we are getting some interference," said another one of his crew.

Lesat nodded his head at that, for that was something that he expect to happen, since he had some trouble with the communication array when he talked with the Space Gate and he expected it to be worst, since they were closer to the thing. "That's alright, as long as we get some thing from them."

After that he heard the channel open up and just like before he heard the sound of static ripped through the open channel.

"_South Hawk _this is the Sliver Hawk one," said the pilot of the fighters over the statically line.

"This is _South Hawk _go Sliver Hawk one," said Lesat.

"We have reached the edge of the dark void," said the pilot.

Lesat turned in the direction of the science officer that was monitoring everything and that officer look up at the captain. He nodded his head, confirming what the fighter pilot had claimed. With that he turned back to the direction that he was facing.

"Our science officer can confirm that," said Lesat.

"Running scans of the cloud," said the pilot.

Again Lesat check back to the science officer to see if this action would somehow provoke this could of blackness into a reaction and he found out that wasn't the case. Lesat also nodded his head at him and that told the science officer that he wanted him to do his own scan of the thing as a way to backup their data.

"So for, so good," said Werth. "It seems that our actions haven't provoke this thing into anything."

"Not yet," said Lesat.

"Scans complete, the cloud is made out of some type of gas," answered the officer. "The gas is unknown."

"I can confirm that as well," said the pilot. "But it seems that our scans can't break through the stuff, it seems if they bounce back.

With that Lesat turned back again to the back of his ship's bridge, where his science officer was at. He could see that he had confirmed what the pilot had just told him.

"Permission to head into this black cloud," the pilot asked.

Knowing that they wouldn't get any further by sitting outside of the cloud, but Lesat had a though in the back of his mind that maybe that Aster guy might have been right about this. So he looked toward Werth and he could see that he was in the same spot that he was at the monument.

"We can't get anything out here, we have to send somebody in there and see what it is like inside of there," said Werth.

Lesat nodded his head at that, he knew that this was something that he had to do. "Granted and reminder stay safe while inside of that place."

Unseen by Lesat and the rest of the bridge crew the pilot of the fighter nodded their head at that. After that he inputed the correct commands into his fighter that would raise the barrier that he was told would protect him from the effects of the black cloud for a short period of time. He also found out while he was doing that he found out that the rest of his team did the same.

"Heading in," he said and after he said that he slightly pushed on his twin joysticks that made his fighters head into direction of that thing. The rest of his team did the same and they found when they didd that they found out that inside of the swirling gaseous cloud they lost a ton of systems that included their long range communication systems. He also found out that the countdown to the energy of his protected shell of energy be exhausted and thus in danger of the effects of this cloud.

"Okay, guys, stay sharp in here. First, when we enter into this place we lost our communication systems with the _South Hawk, _second as well, so stay close," the lead pilot said. While he did he did a double check of all of the systems to make sure that he was right about everything and he found out that he was right about the numbers.

With that out of the way he now had to pick an area where to scan, which was harder than it sound for the entire space that he was in look all the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside of the swirling black gaseous cloud, sat a huge _Xaerous_-class Bacterian battleship that was waiting in the inky blackness immune to effects of the Dark Void. Sitting at the end of the battleship there was a huge brain that was attached to the ship via six nerves that felt safe with all of the defenses that it had put up to protect itself from any invading force.

But even in that huge metallic walls of this ship the huge cyber brain that used to be the person that had called itself Andrew Oikonny was able to sense among the swirls that there was something that was difference in this place. This difference that he had sensed was the there were several new contacts in this place. Andrew knew that there were only two types of ships that could survive in this toxic environment. One of them were the units that came from the Bacterians and Andrew could sense that he had control over these ships, he knew for a fact that these ships weren't his allies. Which meant that these ships were the other type, non-Bacterian ships that had found a way to protect themselves from the toxic environment with some type of energy barrier.

Sensing this he wondered who were these fool hearted people were, to attempt this move and then cyber brain Andrew had a blitz of thoughts of who would do this to him. He first thought that it was the regular Lylatian that were attempting this, but he knew from his past experience with them, they would get the upper hand in a fight and if the battle last long they would start to lag down, for they didn't have the stomach for a prolong fight. When that happen they would lose the battle and because of that Andrew didn't think they would be the ones that would fly into the heart of this thing. Then he thought about the Star Fox team and he knew that unlike their fellow Lylatians they had the guts to go into the void, be able to stomach a long drawn out battle and another thing that was different about them than their follow Lylatians was the fact they wouldn't blindly enter into this zone without any type of background information about what they were dealing with.

But as the cyber brain form of Andrew focus more on the disturbances he found out more about them and in fact that there were four of them. With that he knew that it wasn't Star For of Star Wolf that were in here, but yet another group that had entered into this void. But, the frustration thing about this was the fact he was hooked up to this huge battleship with all of the advanced technology that would allow him to detected any non-Bacterian ships almost three miles away with ease. But inside of the Dark Void was the fact that the same thing that interfered with the Cornerians fighters sensors was the same thing that was interfering with his as well.

So Andrew made the choice that it was time for him to send out a few of his own ships out in investigated the disturbances and to find out who or what was causing it. But, Andrew knew that his fleet of core ships were to prized to risk if this disturbance was caused by an extremely powerful group that could easy destroy one of them, so he send a few of his smaller units that he knew were expendable in the grand scale of things.

With a single thought of his mind the command was transmitted crossed the entire battleship until it reached its destination which was two dome shape Dagumu Hatches that were at the entrance of the battleship. After that both of the hatches open up and out of the two hatches came the ships that were named Dagumu fighters, a small dart-like shape fighter that was quick and a habit of suicided itself when it felt the present of any type of enemy fighter that came close toward it or the hatches that had swarmed it.

Then the huge spheric shape door unsealed itself and it doing that it caused eight smaller triangle shape doors to slight move away from the center of the door to cause a small star bust pattern of light to appear and out of the small star bust pattern came two Dagumu fighters. After that the huge doors once again closed up, sealing up the _Xaerous_-class Bacterian battleship from any type of dangers that might come to the ship.

Not looking back at their home-base the two Dagumu-class fighters head off in the direction of where the disturbances was located at. Even if Andrew wasn't on any of these two fighters, he still could see what they saw via the psychic link that he had with them and so he saw what the two of them saw.

At first Andrew saw nothing, but the black void that was know by two terms, the Dark Force, which was coined by the Gradians and SubSpace that his followed Bacterians called it. But as the two dart-like fighters crossed the dark swirling gas cloud, he could see that the two fighters got closer to the disturbance was at and then one of the ribbon-like structures flicked. Then Andrew saw what had caused all of the mess, for it was a bunch of fighters that Andrew knew all to well. For they were a group of Cornerians fighters that had entered into this void. Something that Andrew thought would never happen in his lifetime, but there it was, a group of Cornerians that had ventured into this space.

But, Andrew controlled his feelings of surprise at seeing this and went back to all business. He knew that these Dagumu-class fighters were no match for a group of Cornerians fighters. So he knew that it was time to bring out one of the several core ships that he had safely secured within his battleship and so with a quick thought he told the two fighters to head back to the battleship, which they did without a second thought.

When they reach their home-base they found out that the huge doors were now fully open up and coming out of the doors was a huge mechanic ball. With that they all knew what they were looking at, a core ship that was sent by their controller to quickly disposed of the Cornerian fighters that they had seen earlier. Both of the Dagumu-class fighters headed back into the battleship and back into their hatches that had produced them, waiting for the next time that they would be called on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The lead pilot of the group of Cornerian fighter was a young salamander of red color and he was looking at his holographic display. He saw that he about a half hour to go before he and the rest of his team would have to return back to normal space. With that thought that was clearly on his mind he went back to the rest of his display and saw that despite the atrocious handicaps that were on their systems that were still getting information about this cloud, that told him that while it was chemically a gas, it still had a solid state that was pushing on their fighters.

"Report," the salamander pilot requested.

"Nothing has changed," said one of them.

"The same goes here as well," said yet another one of his team.

"A can say the same thing as well," said yet another one of them, but the only different was the fact that she was a woman.

The salamander pilot received more of the same information from the rest of his team and it was looking like this was going to be a waste of their time, for the information that they got from this trip was the same as the type that was being picked up by the _South Hawk_, outside of the black cloud.

"Well, it seems that this might have been a huge waste of our time," started the salamander pilot. "But, at least we know that the new energy barrier works against this thing. So is everybody ready to leave?"

"Yes," said one of the pilot that acted like the voice of the rest of the group.

The salamander nodded his head at that and was about to input the directions that would take him back to the _South Hawk_. But, his computer had somehow, despite the interference, found a way to detect something that was heading their way and the red salamander tried to see if he could get any more information about the thing, like how fast it was going. He found out that despite his best efforts his computers couldn't help him with that part.

"Guys, I got something big that is coming this way," he said.

"Where? I don't see anything," said one of his team.

Not stopped by the lack of faith that his followed pilot had about this, the salamander pilot still held his ground on this issue. "Trust me, what ever, this thing it is out there," He did another check of his display and found out that only a minute had past them by.

"Anyway, we don't have time for a fight, we got less than a half hour before our fighters will sub-come to effects of this place," said another voice.

_That's right_ thought the young salamander pilot. What was he thinking in the first place, he had to get out of here as fast as they could and hope whatever that thing was it didn't show up to block their attempt to escape from this place.

"Yes, you are right, let's get out here," he said and after that he inputed the commands that he knew would take them out of here.

"Right," said one of them.

"Agree," said another one.

After that the entire squad of fighters headed off in the direction of where they had entered the void with the thought that there was something out there that was stalking them like a predator that was hunting its prey on a vast grassy landscape. Because of that the young salamander pilot kept a close look on his display that kept track of the rest of the team. He saw that they were all staying close to each other, but they were still heading in the same direction and so he turned his attention away from them to see how much time they all had left on their barrier. He found out that only two minutes had passed and then out of the blue his computer had issued an alert, that told him one of his team was under attack.

He tired to get raised them and the only thing that he got as his answer was the sound of static. After that he saw that the icon that his ship's computer had used as an embodiment for this person's fighter had disappeared from the display. Seconds after that he saw that his computer had put up a text message that told him that the computer had lost contact with the fighter and the salamander pilot knew that his fellow pilot might of ejected after his fighter was destroyed. But without the protection of the barrier that his fighter had he might of well be dead.

Before he had a chance to warned the rest of the pilots that were in his group about what happen, two more of the fighters went down and in a panic he turned his head around to see if his eyes could see any better than his computer. He found out that he couldn't and the best thing that he could do was to warm the rest of the fighter group about what just happen.

"Hey, what just happen? We lost contact with Gates, Wilson, and Kanzaki," said one of the team.

"I think whatever was tracking us down, just attacked us," he answered with. "

The four remanding fighters fired up their engines and they reached the threshold that was between this dark void and the world that they knew . Then the four fighters crossover that point and they expected to see the stars and much to the horror they didn't fine that all. All they found was more of the same inky blackest of this dark void.

"What the hell?" Asked a stunned pilot. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, I told the computer to lock on this spot just in case we had to get back and we lost our way," answered the salamander pilot.

"Are you-," started another member of the team, but the team member never got a shot to ask their question for their fighter was destroyed.

Unlike the last time, where he couldn't see the thing that had did this to his team, he was able to see it. He saw that it was a huge metal arm that had pieces of metal that were inter-winded with each other that made it look like it was a braid. His eyes followed the huge metal arm as far as he could and he found out that the arm was one of three other arms that themselves were attached to a metal shape sphere body that had a signal blue orb that was in the middle of the thing. Looking at the thing he was reminded of the thing that was called the Gorgon and before he could do anything the thing used another one of its arms to bring down yet another one of his team. Breaking through the metal frame of the fighter and exposing the pilot to vacuum of this place.

The young salamander pilot watched helplessly as the unprotected Lylatian pilot struggled to breathe in what they thought was oxygen only to fine out that it was toxic gas. The pilot tried to coughed out the black gas, but they found out as soon as he open up their mouth, the gas acted like a predator and jumped on the moment to bring this person down, forcing its way into their body, slowly turning the once Lylatian into a part of this place. Before the salamander pilot knew it his fellow pilot was gone, from his view. While he was watching that take place, the broken reminds of his fighter was quickly absorbed into the void.

The two reminding pilots had their jaws open up at what they just saw and after a couple of seconds of deep silent, they wondered why didn't this thing attacked them like it did with the others.

"What are you waiting for? Finished it!" Screamed the salamander.

"Oh, I will," said a new voice that both pilots knew wasn't from any of their teammates.

"Then do it! Get on with it! If you are going to kill us, then I suggest that you, whoever you are, get on with it rather than talk about it!" Demanded the salamander pilot.

"Patience my friend, you soon will feel my power, but now isn't the time for it. The time is for you to leave and tell the rest of your people what you have wittiness here. Maybe, just maybe your people will finally realizes that it is unless to fight us," said the voice that was unimpressed at the show of bravo from the lead pilot.

After that the four armed ship allowed the black ribbons of this place to completely cover its entire body until there was nothing left of the ship. Leaving the two Lylatian pilots all by themselves to think about what just saw happen to them and before either one of them could talk about it, both of them were alerted by the computer. Both of them saw that they had only minutes to get out of this place before the barrier would fail for them, but what the computer didn't know was the fact that the place that they had thought was the place that would take them out of here was gone.

"So, this is how we are going to end?" The salamander pilot asked.

His fellow pilot didn't want to accept this, he wanted to accept the fact that somehow they would be able to fine a way to get out this mess that the two of them found themselves in. But, the more that he thought about it and how the only way that they thought would take them of here was gone, he was starting to think that would be the way that the two of them would end up.

"It look like that," the other pilot said.

"But, it doesn't make sense, why would this person or thing let us live so that we can tell the rest of the world about them only to leave us to die in this dark void," said the salamander pilot.

Then the dark swirling void that the two Cornerians pilots thought was going to be their death, parted, clearing away and the two of them could see among the black clouds that there was open space just beyond the void. Seeing that there way out was only a couple of feet ahead of them, a distance that they knew that both of them could cover within the waning time limit. The two pilots took the shot, despite the fact that this could also be yet another trick by this person. Even with that they knew that it was a risk that they had to take, if they wanted to get out this place and they also knew that it was better than waiting for their barriers to die.

They crossed what they had hopped and thought was the threshold that was between these two region of space. While they did that they closed their eyes for it this was a trick at the hands of the unseen enemy and that all of this was a vicious act on his part to only extend their suffering, they didn't want to see what was going to happen to their bodies.

But they found out that this wasn't a trick at their enemy's hand, but the real deal and that they were in normal space with the _South Hawk,_ their home base only a couple of yards a head of them. Both of them looked back and they saw that the dark void that both of them thought was going to kill them was right behind them, unaffected by their actions.

_ "_Come in Sliver Hawk fighter group, come in," said a voice. "What happen?"

"This is Sliver Hawk one, we went inside of the dark void and started to investigated the thing. At first we found out that this thing whatever it is, is made out of some strange gas, and so we first thought that it was a waste of our time," answered the lead pilot. He paused to allowed himself to catch his breath.

"Then we picked up something that was coming out of the gas and because we were blinded we weren't able to do anything before this thing took out several of my team out. We tried to get a location of where this thing was at and as I said before we were blind, we started to head off to what we thought was the exit before I would lose any more of my team. When we got there we found out that there was more of this dark gas and not the exit that we had hope for," said the other pilot that survived the ordeal.

"If that is so, then why are you two here?" Asked the person on the ship.

"Because at that point we saw the thing that had killed our fellow pilots and the thing taunted us and told us that it didn't ant us dead, it wanted us alive so that we can tell our government that fighting the Bacterian Empire is foolish," answered the salamander pilot.

There was a unnerving moment of silence from the other person that they were talking to and with that both pilots thought that this might be yet another one of the Bacterian trick, but they were wrong because the other person that they were talking to was one of the bridge crew members that was acting as Captain Lesat's proxy, who was now beside himself at what he had just down. He knew that place was dangerous for them, but he had thought that he would be able to handle it, but now he found out that he was just like the lost members of the Sliver Hawk fighter group, totally unprepared for something they thought they were.

"_South Hawk_, are you still here?" Asked one of the survivors.

"Yes, we are still here, this is Commander Mark Werth, I'm sorry about the breakdown, but is seems that our Captain Lesat is currently unavailable at this time," started Werth that nodded his head at the two Lylatians that were dress in black body armor and the two security personal knew what he wanted from him to do. So without a word from either of the two of them, they helped the shell socked bobcat up from the floor of his bridge.

Even with that Dave Lesat still had no idea what was going on and allowed himself to be escorted off of the bridge. Seeing that Werth took his chair. "Even with that, I want the two of your to come back home as soon as the two of you do that, the sooner the better. So that we can all get away from this thing." Werth shot the image of the dark void that was on his view screen and the dark starless void of blackest disturbed him, there was something about that thing that seem to suck all of his life energy away from him, even if he wasn't close to it. Knowing that the dark void had already suck the life energy away from a good several people had made that feeling even stronger.

"Understood, Sir," said the salamander pilot.

"Right away, Sir," said the second one.

After the comm line between the two of them went dead and even if Werth knew that it was done on their own accord, but it still was something that was unsettling to say at the lest. For it seem that Aster guy that was back at the Space Gate was right about this thing and that they should of waited until they got the world from General Hare about this thing. For it seem that the old rabbit knew things about the Bacterian that the rest of the Lylat System didn't know about.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: As you can see, I finally got the formatting issue work out, it seems that I have to put up a bunch of "XXXX" up as a way to tell you, the reader that I am changing point of views while in the story. Now, after I did a ton of first stage boss from various different Gradius games, but I still have a couple that are going to show up.

Chapter 20 The Returning Sight of Lighting

Everybody including Steve had found a way passed the many layers of security that had protected the room that had contained the rock that they called "Deep Freeze" and all of them could see that Beltino was there as well. The green tree frog was with the fennec Jill and two other people that look like they were of the feline nature.

Peppy took the moment to break the ice between the two of them all, by walking up to where the frog scientist was at. "Dr. Beltino Toad, I would like you to meet Lieutenant James MacCloud and James I would like you to meet Dr. Beltino Toad."

Both people saw each other and shook each other hands. While James was a little surprise to see yet another human looking frog, but considering that this world was full with a bunch of human looking animals, he should of expected to see yet another human looking frog and for Beltino he was a little surprise to see yet another blue furred fox was just like Krystal.

"You are Cerinian?" Asked Beltino.

"Yes, I am, but I'm not from that world," answered James.

This news caught the frog scientist off guard a little because he had assumed that because he was off the same race that Krystal was, they might all been from that same world and to hear that they won't he was a little confused by this. "What? I thought that because you and Krystal are of the same race, I thought that the two of you can from that same world."

"Well technically you are right, yes I'm Cerinian, but I not from that world. I'm from the planet that is called Gradius," answered James.

"What we are trying to say is that a group of Cerinians somehow found their way to Gradius and have live there for almost four hundred years," said Peppy that wisely felt that he didn't need to hear the entire story about how his people got there. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I do, and I would like to know about your last name, for it sounds so similar to another name that I've heard before?" Asked Beltino.

With that question both James and Peppy where put on the spot, both of them knew that this was going to come up sooner or later, but they didn't think that it would going to happen so soon.

"Yes, the frog scientist dose have a point are you somehow related to the late and famed pilot James McCloud?" Asked Steve. "If you are, I would love to hear the story that is behind it."

After Steve said that a sly smile went across his face for James had an idea that would get him out of this and would get the two of them off his back about explain his name. "You see, the majority of the people that lived on Gradius are a race of hairless apes that called themselves humans and since the Cerinians that had found themselves on Gradius didn't have what you would called a last name, we adopted most of their common last names like Williams, Harris, Smith, etc. Since MacCloud is one of them, that how I got my last name, it was adopted by my family, for what reasons I have no clue."

"Yes, and that was the same story that he told me when I ask him about my name," said Fox who also lied about the reason behind James's last name.

_Thanks Fox_ thought James.

"Now with that out of the way, I would like to see where Deep Freeze is at," said Peppy. "And don't even think about running off, you are coming with us as well," said Peppy.

Steve just hissed at this as a sign of his protest of this action.

"Are you quite done?" Asked Krystal.

"Yes, ma'am," said Steve.

After that Steve with the others lead by Beltino went to the part of the underground lab that had the rock that came from Fichina and when they got there. They saw that there was two other feline scientists that were looking at the thing.

"Hello there," said the frog scientist.

With that both of two feline turned around to see who said that. The two of them saw that it was their good old friend Beltino that had said that and two of them were going to say hello right back at him. But, the two of them were stopped in their tracks when both of them saw that he wasn't alone, and in fact he had brought a huge group of people with him that not only included Steve, but the entire Star Fox team. Seeing the two feline knew that something was up and because the two of them were scientist they were curious about it and they wanted to know what was up.

"I can see that you have brought yourself a fan club," said the lion.

"Yes, I can see that as well," said the snow leopard. "So, Beltino, what going on and I can see that you somehow got good old Steve to come here as well, which almost never happens. So what's up?"

"I will let Peppy explain what is going on, since he has more experience with this thing then me," said Beltino.

With that the frog took a step back and allowed Peppy to step forward. "I don't have much time to do so. I will have to be honest with this, so forgive me about being blunt about this, but the thing that you have lock up behind that glass walls is apart of a force that had already tried and failed to invade this world. Because of this, this thing must be destroyed ASAP!"

Both the lion and the snow leopard was socked by this. It wasn't the fact that the thing that they had spent a good portion of their life on was going to be destroyed by the military, but it was fact that nobody had told them about the attack on Cornerian.

"Wait a second, how do you know that this thing is apart of the force that had attack Cornerian and also how do we know that the attack was real in the first place?" Asked the snow leopard.

"Trust us, we know and the name of the force that tried to attack you is called the Bacterian," said James.

The two felines turned their direction away from Peppy and to the blue furred male fox. Both of them could see that this blue for was just like Krystal and the two of them wondered was he off the same race that Krystal was, but most importantly they wondered who he was, why he was with the Star Fox team, and they also wondered how did he know the name of that force.

"Who are you?" Asked the lion. "Also how do you know the name of them?"

"The name is James MacCloud and I know the name of that group, because it is the very same force that had constantly attack the planet that I come from. Before you ask, the name of that world is called Gradius," answered James that felt a little bit of pride in saying that. "Also, I know what happen on Fichina and how that thing caused the destruction of your first terraforming colony. If you don't allow us to kill that thing, now when it is small, it will do the same thing that it did on Fichina on this world. So let us do our job."

Hearing that both Leo and Jake stop for a moment to think about this. For the two of them knew about what had happen on Fichina and how that thing that was currently on that rock had somehow corrupted most of the Lylatians that were on that base into zombie-like creatures that was just a shell of what it used to be. That the only reason why this infection didn't spread like a fire in dry tinder was the fact that it was on an isolated world with a small population that had allowed it to stay away from the huge population centers of this system. Knowing that and knowing how fast that it was reported to spread, they knew that if that stuff got out of this lab, they might not be able to stop in the same fashion that they did on Fichina.

"Okay, what do you want us to do? And by the way, my name is Leo Miller and that hairy asshole next to me is Jack Hiland," said Leo.

"We found out that the Bacterian is a crystalline base life-form and because of that they are weak to sound," said Peppy.

"Well, that make sense crystals, while mostly a dormant substance that can withstand most extreme colds and hots without talking any type of damage. This can last ten of thousands of years without any sign of damage to them, but when they are subjective to a special type of sound they seem to fall apart," said Jack.

"But, if that thing is made out of crystals, then why dose it appears to be some type of carbon-base life form?" Asked Leo.

"Quite honestly, we don't know, but we think it can take on the form of any thing that it wants or needs," answered James. "It also can mimic the features of whatever it is currently, like for example, a star. It can mimic the extreme high temperatures that a natural star can turn out, the natural phenomenon of a star, like solar flares, sunspots, and can use then as a weapon as well, and the gravity that a star can produce as well."

Once again both Leo and Jack were socked by that thing's power to be so varried, but the two of them needed to focus on the task that was at hand, for the two felines knew that they were dealings with something that was extremely dangerous to every living thing that called this place home.

"Allright then, what do you think will be the best way to destroy this thing with sound?" Asked Jack.

"I think we should at first hit it with a sound that combines all of the sounds that we know of in one shot than see if there is one sound or a couple of sounds that it dose not come back. If there is a sound that dose not come back, then we know that what type of sound we can use. Then we use that sound on that piece of the Bacterian to kill it," said Leo.

"Sounds like a good plan, pun not intended. So how long will this take?" Asked Peppy.

"A couple of minutes," answered Leo.

Without a word from the rest of the group the two felines went to work on the sound and while they were doing that. James along with Fox walked closer to the glass window. Both of them wanted to get a closer look at the thing to see what this thing look like before it grew up and created these core ships.

Beltino saw what the two foxes were doing and not wanting to go through another round of all of those warings. Unseened by the two of them the frog put up his hand. "Fox, James, I suggest that the two of you stop where you are at. Fox, my lab partner, Jill, who is also a fox did what the two of you did and the thing went nuts."

"Yes, it did, and I don't want to go through all of the warrings, because that thing tried to escape," said Jack.

Leo popped his head up and he saw what was going on. The lion saw what was going on and with a quick glare at what was going on, he knew what was about to happen. "There is a microscope that has an image of what that thing look like, I suggest that the two of you look at that if you want to see what that thing look like."

Both Fox and James did that. When they saw the monitor they saw what the piece of the Bacterian look like and the two of then saw that it look like a piece of shelf fugus. Seeing that James was socked that this thing, the thing that was the baine for the people on Gradius was so normal looking and that got James thinking that might be the reason why it had lasted so long. It look so harmless and normal looking, that until it became a huge attacking fleet of ships. But, for Fox on the other hand wasn't socked at the sight of this, because over his many years of fighting he knew that anything could be dangerous.

"So that it?" Asked Fox.

James just put up his sholders. "I guess so."

"You seem that you are a little disapointed," said Leo.

"While, I was kind of expecting a little more from this thing than this," answered James.

"While, I'm not. I'm kind of happy that it is simple and that means that it can be easy killed," said Fox.

James cocked his head at that for Fox did have a point with the thing, it was simple was better than complex. It also meant that could easy reformed itself when it was killed.

"Guys, do you have that sound thing ready yet?" Asked Fox.

Both Leo and Jack tapped a few buttons that were on their holographic displays. "Yes, it is quite ready."

"Then let the dam thing have it!" Ordered Peppy.

Leo nodded his head at that and pressed a button that was on his display. Seconds after tha there all heard a sound that sounded like a combination of claws being raned down a chalk board and the sound of metal scrapping on metal. The noise made everybody in the room cringe at that sound. The only thing that allowed them to bare it was the fact that thing was expericing the same type of noise that they were hearding at this time.

"You think that is bad, think how that thing feels," said Leo and after that he tapped a few more buttons that directed the noise into that room. Just like Leo had said a bunch of soundwaves reflected back, but only one didn't. Seeing that the feline scientist flagged the soundwave to see what type of soundwave it was and he found out that ti was a soundwave that was on the ultra sonic side, that ti also was one that they could only just barely recrate themselves.

"I think we found it," said Leo. "From this readout about the soundwave that this Bacterian thing is weak to is a a soundwave that is way up there is the ultra sonic range almost past our range of transmitting ability."

Everybody took a look at the data and they all saw that the sound wave was at 400 gigahertz. While everybody expect James took a mental note about the data, for he was trying to recall where he had seen that data before.

"James are you okay?" Asked Krystal.

"No, because I saw that type of gigahertz signal before," answered James.

Peppy heard James's voice of worry about this and snice his track record in reguards with the Bacterian was one of good results, the rabbit knew that it was something that he needed to follow up with. "Leo, check that signal and see if there is anything in the past history that come even closer to that signal."

Leo just nodded his head at what Peppy ask of him and keyed in the correct buttons that allowed him to cross reference the signal with everything that they had in their history. Seconds after the lion did that a blur of images came up on his screen and a status bar that was slowly turring green that told him how long the search was going to take.

While it was searching the huge database, the computer had flagged an entry and then it flagged yet another one before the computer had ended the search. That caught the attention of Leo and the rest of the group.

"While, it look like tha twe have two entries," said Leo.

"That's not a suprise considering all of the data that we got from James about the Bacterain, let's see the time that they were recorded into the database," said Peppy.

Leo once again nodded his head and tapped yet another series of buttons that was on his computer terminal that brought up that piece of data. In a matter of seconds everybody saw the time the entry was recored and they all saw that this one was recoreded a couple of hours ago, which was right around the time when Peppy put in all of the information about the Bacterian into the computer.

"That one is right about the time that I updated the system," said Peppy. "But, the other one, I have no clue."

Without a word from Peppy nor the rest of the group Leo tapped a few more buttons that was on his computer terminal and like before they all saw the data. When they did that they found out that this one was just added a few minutes ago.

"Whoa, that one only a few minutes old, is there anyway to fine out who is putting that one in the computer?" Asked James.

Leo did that and he found out just like the rest of the group that it came from the Space Gate. Before anybody could ask him, Leo tried to see if there was anything else that they could fine out about the entry and he found out that because it was still an open entry he wasn't able to fine any more about the entry because of security means.

"Anyway, who cares, if we can't fine out who was the person that is doing that, we now have the means to destroy that thing, so what are we waiting for, let's kill that thing and be done with it," said Falco.

"He dose have a point you know," said James.

"Okay, Leo, Jack, hit that thing with that sound at full blast," said Peppy.

Once again, the two felines scientists nodded their heads and the two of them got the computer ready to blast that thing with a 400 gigahertz signal that would completely destroy that thing.

"General Hare, I must again protest this action for we about to lose an important piece of research," said Steve.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Asked Falco.

"Protest noted, please countine," said Peppy.

With that Leo was the one that pressed the button that funneled the 400 gigahertz signal into the room and while that was going on Jack watch the status of the thing. At first he found out that the signal had no effect on the thing, but than he saw that there were signs of the sound affecting the living thing, in the sign of the thing starting to shrink in size and removing its organic apperance that it had. Turining into a crystal and that crystal was starting to crack under the constant 400 gigahertz sound. Those tiny cracks that were in the crystal were starting to get larger until they meet each other to create a huge rift into the crystal that caused a piece of the crystal to crack and full down onto the floor. When that piece hit the floor it broke up into a million of tiny pieces that were turned into a fine dust that look like that it could be sometype of sand and this process countiune for a couple of more times before there was nothing left of the Bacterain than a pile of dust.

"Whoa, that was fast," said Slippy.

"Yes, it ws and it look like we have an effective weapon aganist the Bacterian," said Peppy and then the rabbit turned his head in the direction of James. "If this is so effective aganist then, I would like to know why your forces didn't used it?"

James once again shook his head at that. "Again, I don't know, but you shouldn't hold that aganist me."

"And I won't, plus I still need you and you are quite a good pliot. Right now I need all of the help that I can get right now," said Peppy. While he was talking to James, Steve picked up his own personal communicator and turned his back to the rest of the group.

"Thank you," said James.

"Not a problem, even if we know how to defeat them, we still need people that can take the weapon toward them," said Peppy.

Unseeded by the rest of the group Steve was still talking on his own personal communicator and after signing in disgust at what he had heard, he simply nodded his head at what he heard. Then he turned around to face the rest of the group, knowing that action would raise some questions about him and what he was doing behind their backs.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked Falco.

"General Hare, Sir, I got somebody by the name of Commander Dave Aster on the line here, and I have no clue how the hell he was able to get a hold of me down here, but he wanted to speak with you," answered Steve.

Falco narrowed his avian eyes on the feline. "How? And who is this Dave Aster guy anyway?"

"Like a said before, I don't know how he was able to get a hold me. Don't you ever listen?" Answered Steve.

"Most of the time, no," said Peppy, which caused the avian to scoffed at the remark that he had made about him.

"Whatever," mummbered Falco.

Peppy walked over where Steve was and took the feline's communicator that look like it was an old fashion shot range device that was refered to as a walkie-talkie. "Anyway _Commander_ Dave Aster is the guy that is in charge of the Space Gate, so you need not to get your tail feathers all ruffed with this."

After that the rabbit put the device up to his long floppy ears. "This is General Hare here, go."

With that he found out that it was in fact him and while the rabbit didn't really know the guy all to well. It was nice to know that this Aster guy had kept the space gate safe from harm and despite the pressure from the elected officals he kept an eye out for anymore ununsal activity, because while the officals he flet that this wasn't the end of the Bacterain threat. Because of this and with the help of the update that they got from his office about the Bacterain they had found out that there were four very strong singals in the Lylat System that matched the singal that they had labeled as the ones that came from the Bacterian. Peppy didn't like the sound of that, but the rabbit didn't show his emtions at what happen, but the rabbit couldn't kept his emtions when he found out that while in his vacancy a couple of his people that he thought were loyal to him decided that it was best to send out a couple of their ships to investigate the area that had the strongest signal, which was around Tatiana.

"What! What were they thinking?" Demanded the rabbit.

This outburst of emotion from Peppy got the attention of the entire group.

"Peppy what is it?" Asked Fox.

"You want the long story or short one?" Answered Peppy.

"Dose it really matter?" Answered Fox.

Peppy just sighed at this, there was no way to sugarcoated this to vulpine. "Not really, but it seems in my vacancy, a couple of my own people thought that it was a good idea to sent out a couple of their ships to investigate an area that is around Tatiana that has been completely surrounded by a black gas cloud."

James just shook his head at the news, for he knew what they were talking about, the Dark Void and hearing that the Lylatians had sent ships to investigate it, James knew that they were making the same mistake that the humans did when they had first encountered this. Because of that he knew that he was going to hear that they had lost all of those ships.

"That sounds like the Dark Void that you mention earlier," said Fox.

"Yes it dose, Peppy, ask the Commander Aster guy did they lose anybody?" Asked James.

Peppy did that for James and he found out that only the lead ship had sent out a signal group of fighters that were equipped with the right type of energy barrier to protect themselves from the dangerous effects of the cloud. But, even with this type of protection only two of the fighters the lead ships had came back from the cloud.

"Fools, what did they expect to happen," said James that was starting to have seconds thoughts about giving the information about the Bacterians to the Lylatians. "That the black cloud was some type of strange occurrence and nothing would happen to them when they entered into that place." _At least they were smart enough just to send out one group of fighters to that place_ added James to himself only.

"They thought that the energy barrier that they had put up to protect themselves, via the information that you give to us, would be good enough to deal with this thing," said Steve that was trying to defend the actions of that the crew of this ship took.

James just rolled his eyes at this, he was done with this guy and his attempt to make him fell guilty about this. It wasn't going to work with him, for it wasn't his fault that some of the Cornerian military leaders decided to take this action the Bacterian.

Peppy saw the body language of James at this and he felt the same way that the blue furred fox felt with this."I have to agree with James with this," said Peppy. "But, right now isn't the time to deal with the mistake. We have to deal with the various different Bacterian signals, since we now have a weapon that can attack them at their basic structure, we can now developed a counter offensive to them. So now, let's go to my office and plan out our attack plan."

Everybody that was with the Star Fox team nodded their heads in agreement and after that they all followed the older rabbit out of the lab. When they got out of the lab and the building that contained that lab, they found themselves out in the sunny midday sunlight and the sudden bright light made everybody struggle to see. But in a matter of seconds all of their eyes adjusted to volume of light that their eyes were seeing. When they did that, they saw that the vehicles that had took them to this place were still waiting for them.

Falco and Krystal were about to head to the vehicle that had brought them in this place, but they were stopped by Peppy that put up his hand. Both Star Fox team members took it as a sign to stop what they were doing.

"What up old man?" Asked Falco.

"I think it would better if we all went in the same vehicle considering what is going on," answered Peppy.

Falco nodded his head at that and then the avian went to the other vehicle were the rest of the team was at. Then he with the rest of the team went into the vehicle and when they were inside of the vehicle, the driver took that as a sign to take off to take off, which he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On his flagship protected by the lack of watching that was being done by the Cornerians on Sector X, Wolf was monitoring the several signals that were coming from the Bacterians and because of that he found out about the dark cloud that was around Tatiana. While Wolf had no clue what it was, something deep inside of him told him, that thing whatever it was something that wasn't good and the best way to deal with it was to talk with the local expert on the Bacterians, which was James MacCloud. While he felt way about the dark cloud, he saw that the Cornerians didn't feel that way for he saw via the monitoring that they had sent a few ships at the edge of that thing and seeing this Wolf had concluded that one the Cornerians had more knowledge about that thing then he did or they were doing this because they had thought that they could win over this because they were protecting their homeworld. But, whatever the reason why they did that he saw that the lead ship had sent out of small group of fighter into the void and after that he had lost all contact with the fighters. Just like the people that were on the lead ship, he wondered what was going on with then and what were the pilots of their fighters seeing while they were inside of that cloud. The lupine could only guessed at what they were seeing inside of that thing at that moment and then Wolf saw that only two of the fighters had exited the cloud. With that Wolf knew that whatever they saw in that cloud had to be dangerous and that whatever had destroyed a majority of the fighters had no effects on the cloud, because it didn't change in size, for it kept it same size.

Then out of the blue Wolf received an annoying chime that did both things, one it brought him out of his train of thought about what had happen inside of the black cloud and two it had alerted him that the commander of this ship was trying to get a hold of him. Seeing this, the lupine was seriously thinking of the idea of not answering him, just to make him even more nervous in dealing with him. But, Wolf knew that the ape would kept on trying to get a hold of him, no matter how long it took him to do so and so the lupine touched a the screen that allowed the ape to speak to him.

_Better to get this over with_ thought Wolf.

Once again the lupine leader of Star Wolf was face to face with the ape commander of this flagship, that was still nervous as ever in regards to dealing with him.

"Yes, what do you want! You better be here to update me on the progress of our fleet, if not, you are just wasting my time and that is something you shouldn't do with me," demanded Wolf, whom wasted no time reminding the ape commander who was the boss in this group.

Still a little uneasy by the abrasive comments that Wolf had made earlier in the day about the fact that he wanted to save money the ape command managed to speak to his boss. "I want to tell you that we have brought all of our ships up to 100% and they are standing by for your orders, Sir."

That tiny bit of information had cooled Wolf down a little, for at least something was going to according to his plan. "Tell them we are about to leave in about an hour," said Wolf as he got up from his chair.

The ape commander just nodded his head at the order from Wolf.. "Understood." After that the image of the primate disappeared from his view and with that of the way. Wolf knew that it was time for him to wake up the other two members of his team, Panther and Leon, for he knew that he was going to need their help in his fight as well. Plus he also knew that they were the type of people that would need some time to get themselves prepared, both physical and mentally for the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew had sensed that the craft that went by the name of the Tetran had returned back to their battleship after it had destroyed expect two of the Cornerians fighters and he could tell that the battleship had received no damage from the fight. But the thing did bring back a huge bonus, a huge chuck of black goo and Andrew didn't need to know what that stuff was, for the cyber brain knew what it was. It was the converted remains of the Cornerians fighters and their pilots, ready to be used by the Bacterians and Andrew wasted no time in giving the orders to do bring this stuff inside of the battleship. With a quick thought by Andrew numerous of small machines took hold of the black goo and started to work on it. While Andrew knew that the machines had no imagination of their own and if they did they got it from him, but even with that he told the machines to have some fun with the goo, the make something that nobody had ever seen before.

The machines did that for him and with that out of the way his thoughts turned to others things and one of those things was brief fight with the Cornerians he felt something that was like a small chill, the kind of chill that he got when he was a younger snow monkey after he had worked up a sweet and a breeze would come over his body. But, since it wasn't to big, it didn't stop him from attacking the Cornerians fighters. He paid no attention to that feeling while he was attacking the Cornerians and after a few seconds after that the feelings were all gone, but now with a few moments to think, he wondered what it was all about. He wondered was it the last remanding piece of his physical body trying a last ditch effort to escape his new form, or was it the cries of the Cornerians pilots right before they became that black goo, or maybe it was something else that was either trying to reach out to contact with him or try to warm him to stay away from this world. While Andrew had accessed to a vast amount of information that the Bacterians had gathered over its eons of existence's, there were still some things that this force had no information about and this was one of them.

_Andrew _a telepathic voice said in the brain of Andrew and with that Andrew knew as so as he heard that voice, who it was that had spoken his name.

_Yes my Master _thought Andrew.

_I have sense some disturbance in the subspace that are in. Are you alright and who did it_? His Master asked.

_Yes, I am okay, the battlecruiser is unharmed, I had to deal with some Cornerian fighters that had entered subspace _answered Andrew.

_Did any of them survive_? _If so how many, and did you come back with what your kind put it "Spoils of War"_? His Master asked again, finding the fact that he was a little surprise that the Cornerians had the guts to enter into Dark Void. Which meant that they had some knowledge about the Dark Void and how to protect themselves from the effects that the Dark Void had on non-organic material.

_Yes two of them did, but I did it on purpose, so that they can spread the word about us and yes I have. I have destroyed several of their fighter and had converted both the pilots and their ships into a material that I can used to create more units for my force_ answered Andrew. _I told my machines to start working on it_.

_Good, but you must tell your machines to stop, for I have a better plan for that stuff_ said the voice. Seconds after the the cyber brain of Andrew telepathically received the information about the plan from his master and if Andrew had a face it would be smiling at the idea. So after that Andrew with a thought, told his machines to stop working on the black goo to stop working on it and since they were machines that were loyal to him, they obeyed his orders without questioning it. When Andrew found that out, he once told them via his thoughts to send it back to Tatiana. The machines once again did that for him and then he saw that the black goo that had parts of it already turned into a metal, sent to the dusty ringed world of Tatiana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James, Fox, Krystal, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were standing in a huge circle room that was projecting a real time three dimensional view of the Lylat System. For the first time everybody could see where this dark cloud was at and they could see that it had completely cover the entire planet of Tatiana and it lone moon, but the cloud didn't completely cut the system in two as most of them feared it might do.

Also for James, he was finally able to get a clear view on how the Lylat System was laid out, for he was able to see that at the center of Lylat System was their main star, Lylat, a huge blue star. Orbiting around that star was a smaller red dwarf star that was labeled as Solar that had two of its own worlds that were labeled as Zoness and Aquas. From that own he could see that first world that orbited the sun Lylat was the thick clouded world that was labeled Venom, after that came the world know as Macbeth, after that came the semi-arid world of Katina, next in line was the world that they were on, Corneria. After Corneria came the Meteo Asteroid Field, then came the frozen icy world of Fichina, after that world was where the Dark Void was located at and with that James knew that must of where the ringed world of Titania. Even with that, James forced himself to look past the dark cloud to rest of the other worlds of the Lylat System and because of that he was able to see that after Titania came the tropical world of Fortuna. Beyond that world he was able to see that there were two other planets and they were the world of Sauria and Papetoon.

"Man, I know that is only what the computer thinks what that thing look like, but still that thing look threatening," said Falco.

"Chickening out already?" Asked Fox.

"Me, never," quipped Falco. "Are you?"

"What do you think?" Asked Fox.

While Falco wasn't the smartest member of the team, that honor belong to Slippy, he did have street smarts and because of that he knew that this vulpine friend was joking around with him. For he knew that Fox was the type of person that would never back down from a fight, no matter how daunting the flight might be, especially if that fight involved the safely of the Lylat System.

"I don't need to think, I know for a fact that you aren't going to chicken out of the fight," answered Falco.

Fox simply did one of his cocky half smile that he used to do when he was younger.

"That's nice to hear that the two of you aren't a bunch of chickens, but I think that the rest of the us know that already," said peppy, acting like a father that caught his two sons talking over an important speech. "From what I was able to read about this void in space and the report that I got from the two pilots, chickens needed not apply, no offense to your fellow avians, Falco."

"None, taken," said Falco that knew that Peppy was only using that in the metaphor sense and not the literally sense of the word, even if it was true, chickens as a species were in fact the first to run and hide at the first glimpse of danger.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fox.

"While according to the data that James had supplied us with this Dark Void as it know as is an entrance to sub space and it also can convert both living and non living material into a building material for the Bacterians. This was confirmed by the two surviving pilots as they watch their fellow pilots' bodies be absorbed as long with their fighters into the gaseous cloud," answered Peppy.

"That's horrible," said Krystal.

"Yes, I know, and that's the reason why we have to stop this thing before more Lylatians became apart of this thing," said Peppy. "But, there is a problem, as you all know, even with the protection we can only stay inside of that cloud for about an hour and since that is sub space, it is a vast area to look in. Plus we don't know what we are looking for and to compound that there is something else we have to worry about."

After the rabbit said that he pull out a data crystal that he had in one of his various pockets. "While on our way here, I ask the acting captain of the _South Hawk_ to transfer me all of the data from the two fighters to my computer and after that, I copy then to this crystal." He put the crystal into a slot and seconds after he did that, a holographic projection of the different files were display in front of the rabbit. Peppy used his finger to browse through the different files until he brought up the one that he wanted and so he tapped it. After he did that the small holographic display that was in front of his disappeared, replaced by a much bigger one that had a still shot that look like it was taken inside of the dark cloud by one of the two fighters.

"I had the computer enhance the image as best as it could, but as you all know it was dark," said Peppy as he tapped another button that brought up another still shot for all of them.

While it was still dark they all could see the edges of the various clouds and because of that they were able to see that this was another ship or a part of one with the fighters. But while the enhance picture allowed them to see where one thing started and where the other thing ended, it didn't allowed them to see the fine details of the shots. Because of that they were only able to see the basic shape of what the object had and so the group where only able to see that this thing was with the two fighter was rectangle in shape.

"What is that thing?" Asked Fox that tried to make out what that thing was.

While Fox was trying to do that, that James was doing the same thing and unlike the rest of the group he had a sense of seeing this thing before, but the blue furred fox needed to see the original image, despite its horrible quality.

"Peppy, can I see the original image, I think I might be able to tell you what I think that thing might be," said James.

The rabbit nodded his head at James's request and keyed in a few more commands in his display that chanced the enhanced shot to the original image. With that everybody was able to see how horrible the shot was, for starters it was extremely dark with no clear definition of where one cloud started and were the other one ended there were also lines of static that blocked a good majority of the ship that James was trying to identified.

Seeing that James knew that the enhanced shot was the better way to go. "I can see why you had the shot enhanced, this is a mess and I don't know how your computer was able to make any sense of this."

Even with the defeat, Peppy was still curious and wanted to know what James thought he had saw. "James, what do you think your saw?"

James turned his head in the direction of Peppy. "I thought that I saw the shape of the Bacterian ship called the Terran."

"The what?" Asked Falco.

James turned his head back to face the avian pilot and because of that the blue furred fox wasn't able to see the reaction of Peppy's face when he heard the name of that ship. If he had James would of saw that rabbit had recognized the name of the ship.

"The Terran is the name of the Bacterian ship, that has nothing to do with the Big Cores, despite the fact that it dose have a core," answered James.

"What dose this 'Tetran' look like?" Asked Falco.

"It has a square body and out of the body there are four arms that move around in a circle, there are numerous of difference types of the ships, including the type of armor its has, the type of weapons, and how the arms are used," answered James.

"Hey, Peppy can you put up the image of the Tetran for the rest of the team," requested James.

Peppy nodded his head at James's request and seconds after that the computer found the entry and like the first time that he had saw the picture of the craft he was brought back to the battle that they had in Area Six, where they fought the Gorgon, in the space that was around Venom. With that he knew that Slippy and Falco would react in the same way that he did when he first saw the picture of the thing, but he also knew that other members of the team would want to see what this thing look like. So Peppy tapped a few more buttons on his display that transferred the image that he had on his screen to the holographic screen that everybody was looking at.

In a couple of moments after the rabbit had imputed the command that would bring up the image of the Terran, the image of the ship was brought for the rest of the team to see and just like Peppy had thought would happen, happen. Slippy and Falco reacted toward the image in the same way that he did when he first saw the picture of it.

"No, way that can't be. We destroyed that thing," said Falco.

"Yes, I know," said Fox.

"And this is further proof that Andross was under the influence of the Bacterian when he declare war on you," said James.

"No way, look that thing has four arms and the Gorgon had three," said Falco. "Plus that thing shot out missiles, then fighters and finally that thing shot out an energy beam at all of us that came from the center of the thing. From the report from the two pilots that Terran thing used its arms to destroyed those fighters and not any type of projectiles like the Gorgon did to us."

"Maybe the Controller wanted to show them that anything from the Bacterian can destroy you with one touch and because of that it didn't need to used any of its weapons. Also it could be a different type model that was used," said James.

"What? There are different type of that ships?" Asked Fox.

James just nodded his head at that and after he did that, Fox turned his attention to Peppy. "Peppy, he is lying about that?"

Peppy just shook his head at that for while the rabbit didn't want that to be true, he knew that James was speaking the truth about that thing. "No, Fox, he is telling the truth about it, it has six different types." After that Peppy tapped a few more buttons that was on his display that changed the current images that they were looking at, to one that contained the six different types of the Tetran and if they had a difference name, that piece of information was on the button of the picture. They saw that only three of them had a difference name, while the other three were only variation of the same craft.

"James can you tell us what type of Tetran that attack and destroyed most of that group of fighters?" Asked Peppy.

"I can't tell you really what type of Tetran that attack and destroyed that group of fighters, but I can tell you that it wasn't the organic one," answered James. "For what I can make out from the picture is that the arm look like that it was mechanical in nature. I'm sorry that I can't be more helpful."

"Don't be sorry about that, you did what you could and that all I can ask for," said Peppy. "But while that dark cloud is our biggest threat, there are several other location that have the presence of the Bacterian."

Once again the rabbit tapped a few more buttons on his display and the series of commands brought up the entire Lylat System.

"There is one here, located near that abandoned base in Metro," said Peppy as he charged the point of view of the Lylat System to show them a close up shot of the area of the solar system. "But, you, Fox, know as well as I do that Metro is mostly uncharted because it changing everyday, so this is only an estimated of where the signal is coming from. Staying in Metro, there is yet another signal that is coming from the Sargasso Region of Metro." Once again Peppy caused the holographic map to move to that area of the asteroid field and Peppy saw that the Star Fox team members of the group recognized that area of space. "Before you saw it, yes, this is the same area where Wolf had his headquarters before you invaded it."

"'Invaded'? That's a pretty strong word, I would say that I took it over, but why would the Bacterians want that base? I can understand the abandoned one?" Asked Falco.

"The Bacterians don't really care, if they see something that they can use for their benefit, they will take it take it. Plus having two bases around Corneria is smart for it will allow them to attack you in two different directions," answered James.

"I don't like that idea," said Fox.

"You aren't the only one, Foxie," said Falco.

Peppy cleared his throat and the curt noise caused the two pilots of the Star Fox team to look in the direction of the rabbit.

"Sorry about that," said Fox and Falco said nothing.

"We will discussed tactics when I am down with this," said Peppy. "And lastly, we have the signal that is on Fichina, but of course we already knew that." While he was saying that he brought up the image of Fichina and on the image of the icy world their was a red dot that was on the bottom of the world. "But, unlike the signals from Metro, we know exactly where this signal is and we can see that the signal isn't moving, almost like it is waiting for something or someone to come to pick it up." Then Peppy once again tapped a few more buttons and like before the holographic may reacted to his commands by showing the space that was around the worlds of Fichina and Tatiana. "Do you see something?"  
Everybody looked and they all saw that the location where Tatiana was that was now covered by that dark cloud was also close to the icy world of Fichina where they all knew there was some type of Bacterian there.

"Yes, I do," said Fox. "That the Bacterian taking Tatiana wasn't random."

James took another view of the holographic map and with the help of Fox, the blue furred fox was able to see what he was talking about that Tatiana was close to Fichina. "Yes, it was done on purpose." Then James paused as a thought crossed his mind, he wondered if there was any other worlds that had a resources that the Bacterian could use. "Peppy, are there any other important worlds after Tatiana."

"Yes, there is Fortuna,..." started Peppy and then the rabbit had the realization about this. "Oh, my Solar."

"Peppy what is it?" Asked Fox.

"I just put two and two together, that the reason that the Bacterian took Tatiana wasn't just to get at Fichina, but if that the black cloud get any bigger it will cut off the world of Suaria, Fortuna, and Papetoon," answered Peppy.

"What is the significant of that?" Asked Falco. "A good majority of those worlds don't have any military bases that could threaten them. Why would they want those worlds anyway?"

"Falco, you are thinking in normal terms, but since we are dealing with something that can convert anything into a living weapon they would want a world that that will offer them, little to no resistance and would provide them with massive amount of building materials for their war machine. Fortuna is the perfect world for that. Suaria is the world that has all of the knowledge of the Krazoa, since they can't access it, they might want to destroy it so that we might not used their knowledge to stop them," answered Peppy.

"Then why is Papetoon is in the cross hairs?" Asked Fox.

Peppy knew that while Corneria was the world that Fox grew up and was the most stable time in his life. It was Papetoon where Fox was born, where he fled to after the depth of his father, where he came to age and became the leader of the Star Fox. Since, Andrew was now allied with the Bacterians, he might of somehow convince them to go after that world and it might demoralized the vulpine.

"Maybe they might think that it might demoralized you," answered Peppy.

"But it won't," vowed Fox.

"I know you won't, but right now we need a plan more than emotion," said Peppy that tapped a few more buttons on his terminal and it brought up the several locations again. "James, what do you suggest?"

"Well, first, we need to take out those bases before we do anything," answered James. "And then...", James's voice trailed off into his thoughts as he began to ponder what would be their next move in this plan of attack. For he knew that the Dark Force had a battlecruiser inside of it, but he knew that they had a limited amount of time within that thing so they would need something that would be able to draw that ship out of the black cloud.

"And what?" Asked Falco. "We need to take that cloud-thing out."

"Yes, I know that, but you know as well as I do, we only have an hour at best while inside of that cloud and that isn't enough time to look for the home ship that the Tetran came from," answered James.

"So what? Then you have to draw that ship out of its hiding place," said Falco.

"Yes, I know that but, that the thing that is currently tripping me up right now. I don't know how to do it," said James.

"James," started Krystal.

The sound of her accented voice force James to twisted his body around in her direction. "Yes, what is it?"

"You told me before that all of the Bacterians are some how connected to each other and thus I would think that attacking the Bacterians that are on Fichina might draw that thing out," answered Krystal.

"I don't think so, because wouldn't attacking either of two bases in Metro do the same?" Asked Falco.

The avian did have a point with that, but then James thought about all of the different wars that they had with them and how attacking the numerous bases never brought out the full force of the battleship that was leading the attack. With that James knew that wasn't the case. "No, I don't think so, for they are just bases and while they might not like the idea of loosing it, but it happens. So they might think they will build another one. But, if we attacked their homeworld, which is Fichina, that might get their attention and force their hand. So what do you think, is that something that you are willing to do?"

"I'm willing to do anything" said Falco.

"I'll do it," said Slippy.

"That's the same with me as well," said Krystal.

"If my team is willing to do that, then I'm willing to agree with them," said Fox. "The only hang up with your plan is you, my old friend."

Peppy nodded his head at the idea and the team's reaction to this. "Okay, it is a go, but we need to make a plan and to make the Cornerian cruiser that you are currently using combat ready before you all head out."

"Oh, yeah, and Peppy we need to work on the name of the ship," said Fox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf was now sitting in the captain chair of his flag ship, forcing the ape commander to sit on his right side and the lupine tapped a few buttons that was on his right side. In doing that he found out that all of the cruisers that was at his disposal were ready for him to give the word and he also used this time to check out the status of his team's fighters. Like before he found out that just like his fleet they were ready for the fight as well. Seeing that he knew that everybody was ready for this fight and that meant only one thing, that he would have to give the order to move out, which he did, he no fancy way. He just told them to move out.

With the order from their leader all of the cruiser's commanders told their navigators to fire up their engines of their ships and after that they all followed the lead ship that had Wolf on it.

Seeing that all of his ships were on the move he did yet another check to see what was the ETA was and he found out that they would hit the last known location of the Sargasso base in about an hour. With that he nodded his head at that for it look like that things were starting to come together.

Unseen by Wolf his action caught the attention of the ape commander. "Sir? What is going on?"

Wolf turned his attention to him. "I just did a check and I found out that our ETA to the Sargasso base is about an hour."

"Is that all?" He asked again.

Wolf did a little more tapping on his display. "No, as you know, I will be leading the charge in my own Wolfen and that means that you will be in command of this ship once again. So that means that I want you to be on your guard all of the time while we are fighting and I want you to kept this ship in one piece. For I want to have a ship to come back to after the battle. You got that?"

The ape commander quickly nodded his head at that for he knew that his lupine leader meant business with this request. "Yes, Sir, I got that and I will not allow this ship to fall, in fact I will have a few of my men set up a little celebration down in the mess hall."

This caused the lupine to smile at the thought of doing a little celebration his victory over the Bacterians. "Yes that will be a welcome sight."

"Thank you," the commander said and after that the two Lylatians turned their attention away from each other to gather each other thoughts.

Which was a welcome moment for each one of them for it allowed each other to think about what was about to have happen to each other. For the ape commander it was about how he was going to set up the tiny celebration for his commander and who he was going to used for it. Then the ape commander had a dark thought about what if all of this pre planing of his was for not, what if they wouldn't survive this fight, or maybe they would survive the fight and his ship would be the one that would get destroyed in the fight. But, as soon as this dark thought crossed his mind, they were gone, replace with the thoughts of his celebration that he had plan in the honor of his leader. But, on the other hand, the thoughts of Wolf's mind were far more full with his concern about what they were about to enter into. He wondered did he do everything that he could to tip the scales in their force or did the Bacterians in a short period of time come up with something that he never thought up. Considering how fast they were able to get that fleet of Zelos up, it was something, it was a good possibly and that he might of well being heading into his last mission. But, Wolf couldn't allow that to stop him from doing that, for he was committed on this path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of Tatiana the Bacterian brain was looking at the surface of the boiling pool of liquid rock that was sliding along a tube of his own creation heading to yet another area of his own creation. This thing was a holding tank that was made out of the same type of crystalline substance that he was made out of and because of that he knew that it would be able to resist the extreme heat that came from the magma. But, in the end the crystalline rock would fail under the heat and melt away into the stream of liquid rock. He also knew that the rocks would be able to kept the magma in place long enough for his use and to convert the black unshaped goo that came from the two Cornerians into anything that he wanted.

The Bacterian brain didn't need to think about what he wanted the goo for, for the thing knew what it wanted from that black goo and through his telepathic powers he told the cells that were in that black goo what he wanted to be. The cells obeyed the orders that was given to them and started the purpose that would convert this thing into the thing that their master wanted. While they were doing that the cells told him that they needed to be put into the magma if he wanted to finished up the process and the Bacterian brain thing telepathically gave the command. Seconds after that the black goo pour into the pool of magma and as soon as it did both liquids started to mix with each other, swirling around with each other, using each other strengths to create something that was better than the two of them.

_My Master_, _can I ask what are you creating_? Asked a female voice that he knew was his agent that had allowed him a path to Corneria with the destruction of the Inari statue.

_Something that will break both the mind and the heart of Fox McCloud_ answered her Master.

_Again, I'm sorry to ask, but what will be? You have tried twice with that tactic and failed with him. Why do you think this third time will work_? She asked, bring up his two pervious attempts that ended up in failure.

Most of the time if any of his subjects had questioned his actions he would of quickly discipline them for doing that, but this time it was different because the question was coming from the only agent that had any type of success in this solar system. Because of that it allowed her some type of degree of freedom.

_Most of the time if you have ask that type of question, I would of turn you into a pile of crystal and striped you of all of your own thoughts _answered the Bacterian brain.

That thought caused her to gashed at the thought of loosing all of her sentient thoughts and the brain had sensed that from her. If the thing could smile at that, it would, but it couldn't.

_But, this isn't the time for that, plus you are the only one that has given me some success in this system, so I will forgive you, _this _time_ countered the Bacterian brain. _But, you know my forgiveness has limits and I suggest that you don't push them any further_.

His agent smiled in relief, she knew that she would still be around to serve her master for yet another day, but she knew that she had to watch herself and not question his actions any more if she wanted to continue to live. Like before, her Master had sensed that and welcome her dead on loyalty to him.

_Now with that out of the way, I will now show you why my third try will work_ he said. After that he give the command to the thing, that was know a living fully self aware creature, to arise from the pit of red hot magma and the creature that was inside of that pool came up to the surface.

At first the creature had no clear form for the magma had somehow completely covered up its entire body, but as the magma started to fall off of its body the shape of the figure started to take shape and both of them could see that the creature that came out of the magma had a human form to it. But, as time passed more of the magma started to fall of the body both of them saw that the form had the appearance of one of the Lylatians and not just any type of Lylatian, for it was a fox.

Looking at that the grey and white feline gasped in horror at seeing this, for she knew that they were deadly for the two of them. There was no question that her master knew about that and with that she wondered what her master was thinking, creating something like this. Then she quickly figure out if that was truly a fox, all of them would either be dead or dying because of the virus that was contained within their genes, but they were all still around looking at this creature.

_As you can see my loyal agent, this is a fox of my own creation_ her master said. _But not just any fox_.

Seconds after that the human-like fox walked out of the pit of magma and while it was doing that the extra magma that was still on the body of the fox either dripped off or dried to give this fox a final shape that included all of the trademarks that were of this specific race. When that happen the feline once again gasp at what her eyes were telling her, that she was looking at Fox McCloud.

_No, that can't be_ thought the feline.

_No, it not, Fox McCloud, but his father_ said the Bacterian brain.

_But how_? Asked the feline.

With that, her master told her how he knew about Fox's father James via the information that he had absorbed from the Aparoid fragment and how he planned to used that creation of James McCloud to break Fox's heart.

_Now do you see, my loyal subject_ he said.

With a quick nod of her head, her master knew that she understood his plans and while she didn't have a full scope of the emotional attachments that non-Bacterians had with a specific individuals. She knew about them that these living creatures could be used by them to do horrible or honorable things.

_Good_ her master said.

The fox creation went down on his knees in respect in being in the presence of his master. "What is your biding ?"

Both the feline agent and the Bacterian brain were a little socked at the fact that he opted to used his voice rather than used his telepathic voice. But, it was a good thing for them, for they found out that not only did his newest creation had the looks of James McCloud, but he also had his voice, which sounded just like Fox, but only a little deeper. Which made him the perfect ploy to take down Fox and his team.

"First lift your head, for you will need to see where you are going," said his Master.

The fox did that and in doing that he was able to see what his Master look like for the first time. Since he was a member of the empire Bacterian, he wasn't token back at the look of him. He also saw that his Master wasn't alone, for there was a grey and white feline that had the physical appearance of a human.

"Good," his Master said. "As you can see, I'm not alone. For the feline that is next to me is my undercover agent for this system and she will be your guide to this system. While you are gifted with all of my knowledge, there are somethings that I'm not aware of and she will be the one that will help you full in the blanks."

The vulpine nodded his head in agreement and then he waited for the feline to do the same. She did and with that the vulpine walked to where the feline was at.

"First thing, when you are speaking to us, you do not need to speak with your mouth, you can your mind to speak to us," said the feline.

Once again the vulpine nodded his head at that and after that he tried it. At first he found out that he couldn't use his telepathic skills like the rest of them did, but after a second try he found out that he was able to break his mental block that was inside of his mind. _Thank you_ he thought.

_Good_ she said. _Now, secondly you are James McCloud the long thought dead father of the living legend of Fox McCloud and because of that you are considered to be a hero. Because of that you can twist the Lylatians to your will and you can also break Fox down._

The Bacterian created fox nodded his head at that. For he knew via the information that he got from his Master that James McCloud was a hero and because of that the Lylatians would do anything or everything that he did no matter what it might be. Because of that they could be sway to doing things that would help them in their cause.

_But, as much as we hate them, you can't bluntly say that to them. You have to be careful in how you say it to them and also there are some people there that will paid close attention to you_ advised the feline. _Also there are people on that world that host talk radio shows that talk about various of subjects._

_ Don't worry about them most of the general population dose not listen to what they talk about_ said the feline.

The vulpine nodded his head at that piece of advise. While it sounded like it was a simple thing that the feline was talking about, he knew that was for form the truth about people that had emotions.

_But, to seal the deal as the humans put it, you will need to craft that James McCloud favored _ said his Master.

Seconds after that the red hot molten rock started to come out of the pit of magma came yet another form that was covered by the liquid. Just like with him the liquid rock started to either harden or slid off that allowed everybody that was in the underground cavern to recognized what this new mass was, which was the feather-like shape of an Arwing.

_Do you recognize it_? Asked his Master.

The vulpine squinted his green eyes at the craft and in a matter of seconds he knew what he was looking at, it was, no it was James McCloud's much famed Arwing.

_Yes, I do, its the Arwing_ answered the fox. _Or your best guess at what one look like_.

_Correct _answered his master. _As I said before, this will be the one thing that will convince everybody that you are the famed James McCloud and even the naysayers will have to stop and consider the possibly that you are telling the truth._

Hearing that the fox knew what his master was thinking and because of that a quick sly half smile went across his face. 

_Correct_ his Master said again, whom was quite pleased at how quick he was able to caught on what was going on here. Seeing that the Bacterian leader knew that he had made a wise choice to create him.

Once again the fox saluted his Master. _I will not fail you_. After that he got up from his knee and then he went to where the feline was at.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 The Returning Sound of Thunder

ROB had guided the Cornerian cruiser down to the surface of the planet of Corneria without any hint of trouble and in a matter of seconds all of the assigned personal jumped into action by various means. Which included some of them driving different hover craft to the location of where the cruiser was located at, while some of them one the other hand there were a few of them were looking up data that was contained within portal data pads. This was all being watched over by still others, which included members from their own group and the Star Fox team.

"How long will this take?" Asked Fox.

Peppy tapped his own personal data pad to bring up that information for him and the rest of the Star Fox team. "While according this is will take a least 50 hours, but that if they don't encounter any type of unforeseen problems."

"Is that your best estimate?" Asked James.

Peppy nodded his head. "Yes, and I'm sorry that we can't work any faster, but from what I have gathered the Bacterian is a dangerous foe and that we have to take all precautions before we take them on."

James knew that the rabbit was talking the truth about that and if the Bacterian did anything while they were working on the cruiser they would know about it. "While you are right about that, but that is the one thing that I don't like doing, which is waiting."

"That is one thing that the two of us can agree to," said Falco.

"That is also the same with me as well, but there is nothing that we can do right now. So I suggest that we all get something to eat and maybe get a few hour of sleep. I don't know how long you all been up, but I can assume that it might be a long time and while the Bacterian might be able to operate without sleep, you guys can't."

Once again the old rabbit spoke the truth, everybody had been going on eighteen hours straight with only a short thirty minute cat nap and while the adrenaline that was pumping in their veins was keeping them awake for now. They all knew that the daily requirements of sleeping would evenly overrun the effects of the adrenaline had on their bodies. But, the kicker to it was the fact they wouldn't know the time when their body would force them to sleep. That would be dangerous for them, for they might be flying their craft against the emery and in the middle of the space dog flight, suddenly fall a sleep.

James nodded his head at that. "I don't know about your guys, but I'm been running on twenty hours of straight and while I might be able to go another day without sleep, but from what I've read about the bases that are from the Bacterians they are full with fighters, turrets, mini cores, and moving turrets that will be firing at you. I think I would like to have a full six to eight hours of deep restful sleep with a full stomach before I head out to fight them."

Falco did a quick sniff that he over did. "Plus, you don't smell to well."

James decided not to response to that because he knew that Falco didn't smell all to well either.

"That goes the same with you as well," said Peppy. "So I suggest that when you all get to the hotel, that you all get clean up as well."

Falco just grumbled at this for he knew that while avians did sweet like the other races of this system did, but they didn't sweat the level that the other races did. Also it didn't have the same odor that came from the vulpine, canines, and the felines.

Acting like the peacemaker between the two of them. Fox step in. "We will do that."

"Thank you," said Peppy.

After that the entire group of fighter pilots headed back the hover car that they all knew would take them back to their hotel. When they reached the car they all went into the car with Fox being the first person to enter into the car, with Krystal being the next person to sit in the car. After that it was Falco's turn to enter into the car after that James got into the craft and he found out that the seat that had the trio of Fox, Krystal, and Falco on it was full up. So James was forced to take the seat on the other side and after he did that, the entire group found out that Slippy was the last person of the group to enter into the car.

"Are you ready to leave?" Asked the driver.

Unlike the pervious driver this one took time to watch, what he was doing and this made the top to this maintenance hanger to the hotel a much more enjoyable ride than the one that had drove them from the docking bay to Peppy's office.

"Yes, we are," answered Fox that acted as the voice from the entire group. "Please take us back to our hotel."

The driver nodded his head and his answered to Fox's request and after that the driver put his foot on the gas pedal that made the car raise up from the ground. Then the hover car genteelly took off in the direction of where their hotel was located at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peppy watched as the Star Fox team took off to the hotel that the Cornerian government was funding to get clean up, to get something to eat, and finally get a good amount of sleep while their cruiser was getting adjusted for battle. Seeing then heading off he wondered if doing all of this would be good enough to fend off the Bacterians.

"General Hare," said one of the workers.

Peppy turned around to see who had paged him and he found out that the person that did that that was a mouse that was dress in the uniform of a sergeant. That he was holding a small panel.

"Yes, what is it, Sergeant," answered Peppy.

"Sir, I just received a message from the commander of the Space Gate, Dave Aster," said the rodent sergeant.

Peppy knew that Dave Aster had made the choice and decided that it was best to use the start of art sensors to kept a track of what was going on around the Lylat System despite the fact that many of the elected officials on that place thought that the fight with the Bacterians was over with. Because of his due dalliance, he was able to detect the black nebula that was now covering the entire space that was around Tatiana before anybody else could and and he also about to tell Peppy what had happen to the Cornerian fighters that had attempted to pieced the nebula. Because of that he told Aster to kept track of anything or everything that he felt was out of the norm no matter what and if he did, instantly contact him with the news. So if Aster had sent him a message he knew that it was something that he needed to look at and that what he did.

When he did that, he found out that there was a sizable fleet of ships that had moved out of Sector Y and was heading toward the Sargasso Region of Metro. Seeing this, he feared that the fleet of ships were from the Bacterians and after taking a second look at it, he found out that the fleet of ships weren't from the Bacterians, but were in fact from Wolf. Finding that out his fears were sightly lifted with the fact that he wasn't going to have to deal with yet another fleet of Bacterian ships whom only goal was to make this system yet another part of the Bacterian Empire. But, while his fears about that were lifted, another series of fears and worries were brought up with the fact that Wolf had more ships than he first thought. Which. Meant that Wolf's criminal activities would still go on and caused more trouble for them went this was all over with, but right now the rabbit general couldn't think about that. He had to think about how to handle this news.

"Sir. May I ask what is the message all about?" Asked the rodent.

"It seems that our good old friend, Wolf, had token the first step in our counter offensive against the Bacterians by taking his fleet to reclaim his base in Sargasso," answered Peppy.

The young rodent was socked at how casual Peppy was taking this news for he like a good majority of the general population knew that Wolf was the leader of the rival group that was called Star Wolf and that everybody considered them to be nothing more a band of thugs that had no real type of loyalties. He thought that Peppy was going to tell Fox and his team about this new development, that Fox would without a second thought take up the job to stop him.

"And you aren't going to tell Mr. McCloud about it, Sir?" He asked.

"No, and before you ask, I will tell you," answered Peppy. "One," started the rabbit and he put his finger up. "Fox, and his team have been up nearly 20 hours and while some of them made be able to operate for a couple of more hours, some of them may not be able to do so. So it is best for them to get some sleep. Two," he brought up another finger on his raised hand. "There is an old saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', as much as I dislike Wolf and his team, he might be doing us a favor by taking that base back. Three," once again Peppy up another finger on his raised hand. "their ship, the only way that they might be able to get there is currently here, going under a series of updates that will make it combat ready, so there is no way in Solar they will be able to get to Sargasso in time to stop Wolf's plans."

The rodent nodded his head at what the General had said to him and the old rabbit took that as a sign that he had acknowledged his reasons.

"Now, I suggest that you return to your duties," said Peppy.

The rodent saluted him, Peppy half-heartily returned the favor to the mouse, and after that the rodent left the general to himself. With the mouse away Peppy went back to the data pad and he found out that Aster had ask him to response to the news with what he wanted to do. He assumed that Aster just like the mouse wanted him to either send out the Star Fox team or a group of ships to stop them from attacking the base for the same reasons that the mouse had. So Peppy knew that he would be a little sock to fine out that he was going to do nothing to stop them from attacking and just like he did with the mouse he told him why he wasn't doing anything to stop Wolf's plans. But he also added one more thing to the message and that was if Wolf's team wasn't able to reclaimed the bas to tell him about that. If that did happen he would tell the Star Fox team about it and what they would have to do. With that out of the way he hit the transmitted button that was on the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf had already launched himself into space and as soon as he did that he found out that he was greeted by a line of triangle shape ships that fired their favor type of projectiles, small tiny rocks that he was able to avoid. So with his dodging out of the way he fired a quick shot of his hyper lasers as the line and as soon as the Bacterian ships came into contact of his Wolfen's powerful lasers, they became nothing but a combination of debris and hot gas vapors.

_Lame _thought Wolf at hold easy these crafts went down, but the lupine knew that this was the same story when he first encountered a fleet of Bacterian ships and how at first these ships seem to be a bunch of pushovers, but as the flight continue they would seem more ships that would be sent to them. That while some of them would be the same type of crafts that they had fought before, there would be ones that would be different and would require them to use a bunch of different type of tactics.

"Nice shooting," said a voice that he knew all to well, for it was the voice of Leon.

"Hump," said Wolf. "That how everything starts and before you know it, then the fight spirals downward into a fierce fur-ball of a fight. Plus don't you recall the last time that you encountered something that came form the Bacterians."

Leon didn't need to be told again what happen to him or Panther.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," said Wolf that found out that he had a bunch more targets that were both above and behind him.

"Plus, we have a bunch of more targets to deal with," said Wolf and he performed a loop that brought him behind a group of ships that look like they were disc-like.

Seeing that their leader did the same thing, both Leon and Panther made their Wolfens loop around the various disc-like crafts that went down with a few shots of their hyper lasers.

Then both Leon and Panther got an alert from their on board computer that there were another line of ships that were of Bacterians origin. But unlike the ones that they had destroyed, these ships appeared to be much larger and they look like that they had a core inside of them, much like the ones that were in their huge missiles that they had fought earlier.

"Hey take a look at these ships," said Leon. "It look like this Bacterians are sending in larger units."

Unseen by Leon, Panther nodded his head at that and was about to say something to that fact, but he as interrupted by one of these ships firing on them with a short wide beam of energy that move slowly that the two members of Star Wolf thought that this attack was a joke. Then they found out that this attack was no joke for they found out that more of these mini cores were coming around and started to form a wall of metal. After that the wall of metal open up on them with the same type of weapons, but with one exception, they were moving faster.

The only thing that either Leon and Panther could do to prevent themselves from being shot down by these ships was to drive down away from the wall of guns that stop firing at them. But, the quickly formed gun wall broke apart back to the several mini cores that went after the two Star Wolf members having no clue that they were entering into an area of Metro that started to get chocked with asteroids. An area that both Leon and Panther used to aide them to shake off these mini cores that despite their size easily avoided the asteroids as well.

"Whoever is in control of that ships is a really good pilot," said Leon.

Then one of the mini cores got side swiped by one of the asteroids breaking off one of its wings that caused the ship to spin uncontrollable into yet another asteroids. When the uncontrollable mini core hit the huge space rock it exploded on impact.

"Apparently not good enough, for one of them just became a smear on one of those asteroids. ,But, they aren't stopping to morn the lost of their buddy, for the rest of them are coming," said Leon.

"Then let's great them, the best way that we know how," said Panther.

Leon nodded his head and with that the two of them turned around their fighters in the direction of the incoming alien ships. When they did the two Star Wolf team members open up on them with a blitz of rapid lasers that punch through the limited amount of armor that protected the core of these ships. When their weapons fire had hit the ship's precious core it fell under the presence of the Wolfen's laser fire and without the core that give the ship the power to run the craft, it exploded in a burst of hot gases that were quickly put out via the vacuum of space.

After that both Leon and Panther adjusted their RADAR to see if there were any more targets. Both of them found out that there were still numerous targets that were still around that were ready for them to be destroyed.

"Let's get some more targets before they are all destroyed," said Panther.

"Right," said Leon.

After that the two of them speed up their Wolfens to head back to the main battle that look up that it was taking place right above them and while they were doing that they found out that they were joined up by a group of fighters that they knew were friendly, by the logo of Star Wolf that was painted on their craft.

"How is everybody going?" Asked one of the pilots.

"We are doing fine, me and Leon just blasted a couple of those mini core ships," answered Panther. "What about you?"

"Just like you we are holding our own against these things and they don't seem to be the threat were made out to be," answered the pilot.

Then out of the blue a huge explosion was detected by all of the fighters.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Leon that quickly tapped a couple of buttons that was on his display to see if his computer was able to help him out with the question. While he did that he found out that he had answered his own question and that it was one of their own cruisers that had caused the explosion.

"It seems that one of our own cruisers had just blow up," answered the pilot.

"How and why?" Asked Leon.

Then they all saw it, a huge fleet of square shape ships were heading in their general area, ignoring the different type of objects that were blocking their way, for they seem to crash into into them, destroying themselves in the process. But, despite that more of these things were still coming and the objects that were acting like their protecters were now being over come by the sheer amount of these snowflake-like ships killing themselves started to destroy the objects.

"What the hell is that?" Asked a stunned Leon.

"It look like some type of rush, but why would a pilot purposely ram themselves into another ship, knowing that it will kill themselves?" Asked an equally stunned Panther.

Last of the protective objects fall under the newly coined rush of these snowflake-like ships and without that protection, they all knew that they were wide open to the ramming attack from these ships. Without a word from anybody all three pilots started to open fire on these ships and just like the other smaller Bacterians ships they were destroyed in seconds. But, while these crafts lacked any type of weapon or defense, they made up for this with the fact that there were more of them coming out of nowhere.

"I don't think they are being controlled by a person that is inside of the craft," said the third pilot.

"And I think you might be correct," said a harsh voice that they all knew belong to Wolf. "They are somehow remotely controlled by a signal controller."

Another series of these crafts fall under the weapon fire that came from their fighters.

"If that is true, where is this central controller at?" Asked Leon. "And speaking of that, what dose this central controller look like?"

"It could be anything, but most of the time it is a core ship or a huge brain-like thing," answered Wolf that brought down more of these ships and while he did that he told the Wolfen's computer to find the location of his base, just in the Bacterians moved the base. He found out that his base was still in the same location and he also found out that there were a group of asteroids that were blocking the way to the base. Seeing that Wolf was a little suspicious about that and he also wondered if the controller of these ships was located in one of these asteroids.

"And I think, I might have an idea where it might be. Check your computers," said Wolf.

Panther, Leon, and the other pilots did that and they all found out that there were several huge asteroids that were surrounding the base. Just like Wolf they thought that it was a little suspicious to have so many huge asteroids around a structure that was man made, unless it was there to defend it.

"Yes, I see it," said Leon.

"I also see it as well," said Panther.

"Good, now follow me," said Wolf.

After that Wolf fired up his thrusters and headed off in the direction of his base with both Leon and Panther following him. Leaving the third pilot by himself as he saw that there were more of these ships heading into his direction and he thought that he was a goner. So he braced himself for depth with the knowledge that he did help in some way to take their base back from the Bacterians. Then he found out that this wasn't his time to die for he found out that a couple of the cruiser had came to save him from the onslaught of these ships and because of that he found out that he was out of his funk. Because of that he went back to his job and that was to fight these snowflake ships.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside of his battlecruiser that was protected by the dark cloud, Andrew could sense that one of the two battle stations was under attack and that it was the smaller of the two bases. While he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but he expected that he bigger of the two bases would be attack by the Cornerians and other thing that surprise him was the fact that Star Wolf, not Star Fox was doing the job of leading the attack. But, even with that interesting twist in the battle, Andrew knew that he had to muster the various of core ships that were hiding among the different asteroids. So with a telepathic command, Andrew activated one of the several core ships that was around the base that was called Sargasso Base.

As soon as Andrew sent the command to the core, he received a notice that the core was active and ready to received any and all commands from this controller. With that out of the way, Andrew told the core ship to head out to the force that was attacking their base and stop them from taking that base from them. Since the core ship was a machine, it listen to Andrew and headed off in the direction of the fleet of Star Wolf ships with the orders to stop this fleet of ships at all costs.

With that out of the way, Andrew started to think about what he was doing, he was about to attack his former team and prove to them that despite the fact that he was the nephew of Andross, he was not only his equal, but better. That all of the teasing that he got from them would come back twice fold.

_Andrew _said a voice in his mind, that Andrew knew was the voice that belong to his master.

_Yes, what is it_? Asked Andrew.

_I can sense that one of our bases in Metro is under attack_ answered his master.

_Yes, I know and I have activated one of the cores out there to stop the attack_ said Andrew that knew that just him his master was able to sense the activating of all of their units.

_Good _his Master said. _But, I'm surprise by the fact that the Lylatians are attacking the smaller one of the two. I thought that they would of gone after the bigger one_.

_The same here_ said Andrew.

_It seems that these Lylatians are different from the Gradians _said his Master. _But never the less they will fail, not only because of you Andrew, but because I have brought back a hero, James McCloud._

Hearing that Andrew now knew why he wanted that organic blob that used to be a couple of Lylatians and their fighters. He wanted to used it to create a former hero. Just like his Master he knew why he did this, to play on their emotions and break them.

_You have_? _How long will he be used?_ Asked Andrew.

_Yes, but we have to wait, for he is still being trained in the delicate matters of this system by my best agent_ answered his Master. _So, I don't have a clear idea when he will be ready for action._

If Andrew had a body, he would of nodded his head in agreement at the news of this, but instead he projected a mental image of him doing this and his gesture was returned to him by his Master.

_Is that all_? Asked Andrew.

_For now, but please continue the defense of the base_ answered his Master.

After that Andrew felt the active connection that was between the two of them ended and with that he went back to the units that were defending the base. With that he found out that he had lost a decent amount of units that included some Guardians and Zubs, but while he hated to lost any type of units in the fight, even if was their job to do so. Even if the lost a few amount of Zubs, he found out that in their sacrifice the Zubs destroyed one of the Star Wolf cruisers and a couple of their fighters. Seeing that he knew that if he kept on the heat on the Star Wolf and their ships he would be able to defeat them and kept this base in the hands of the Bacterians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon, Wolf, and Panther blasted through a combination of smaller asteroids and smaller units of Bacterian to their goal, which was there Sargasso Base. Just like with their pervious experience when dealing with either the asteroids and the Bacterians craft they found out that they weren't even a threat to them.

"It seems that despite being close to a base, they would be at least put up more of a fight?" Asked Leon as he picked off more of the Bacterians ships, that were different from the pervious craft that they had encountered before, for they look like they were bat-like.

"Leon, don't get to cocky, even with my limited amount of expertise with them, they can pull out any thing on us," answered Wolf, that saw that another group of these snowflake-like ships were heading in their direction. He knew that despite their lack of defense measures, they had the power in larger groups to destroyed a much larger target. Knowing that he quickly removed them from the battle with a couple of shots of his hyper lasers. "A good example of that are those snowflake-like crafts, they appeared to be a bunch of weak crafts, but when they group up together they can take down a major ship, so think what those things can do to our fighters if they hit us in groups."

"We might be able to take a few shots before our shields are gone and then we'll open to their attack," answered Panther, that saw yet another round of these crafts toward them and like before the Star Wolf team took care of them without breaking a sweat.

"Jeez, these things don't give up," said Leon.

Then all three of them received a warring that one of the asteroids that was orbiting around the Sargasso Base was coming dangerously close to where they were at. This caused all of the members of the Star Wolf team to take notice at it and when they did, they all found out that it was slowing down when it got close to them. With that they all knew that the asteroid was being controlled by somebody or something and with that all three of the Wolfen open fire on the huge space rock in an attempt to destroy that thing before something else happen.

The powerful blasts of the Wolfen's hyper lasers ripped through the rock, shredding it into a million pieces and if was this action that had caught the attention of all three members of the Star Wolf team, for they all knew that despite the power of the hyper laser, were hard to be destroyed.

"That's strange," said Leon. "I thought that asteroids were a lot harder to destroyed than that."

Wolf hated to admit it, but Leon was right about that and that caused the lupine leader to paused to think about that. So Wolf tapped a few buttons on his holographic display to check out that space rock and he found out that it was hallow. That caught the attention of the pilot and so he did a further scan of the thing to see what this giant space rock was hiding from him. With a few more button taps on his display he found out that it was hiding a huge space ship and seeing that Wolf did yet another scan of the thing to see more of the thing. In doing that he found out that the ship that was in that asteroid was a Bacterian Core Ship and thinking about it, it fully made sense to him why the asteroid was hollow and why it was slowing down with it came closer to them.

"And you would be right, it you were dealing with a normal asteroid, but we aren't dealing with a normal one. We are dealing with a hollow one that contains a Bacterian Core Ship," answered Wolf.

Right on queue the partially destroyed asteroid started to crack and fractured as if that ship that was inside of the rock was started to wake up. Then in a matter of seconds all of the cracks and fractured rocks that had surrounded the ship were blasted away from the craft. In doing that the Star Wolf team saw what this core ship look like and just like with the other core ships that he had faced before, it had a blue orb that was in the center of the ship that was being protected by a series of armor plates. But unlike the first one that Wolf had face that only had five layers of protection, this one had ten layers of protection. That wasn't the only thing that was different from that one they had face before, for that one was smaller than this one and that it had a long section that Wolf could best described as a nose. Off of its body that housed the core of the ship were four metal rods that look like they they could be a antenna of something.

"Whoa, so that what was inside of the rock," said Leon.

"Okay, guys, it is time to stop looking at the thing and wonder how it works," said Wolf.

After he said that, both Leon and Panther locked onto the nose of the craft. When Wolf saw that he did the same and it seem that the core ship did the same. Before any member of the Star Wolf team could open up fire on the thing, it open fire on them with a series of blue twin laser beams that they easy avoided.

"So that what's those rods are for," comment Leon as the core ship launched yet another round of twin lasers toward then, that like before they avoided them.

"Whoa, that thing isn't letting us get a shot off," said Panther.

Wolf just snarled at the sight of this fight. It seem that the person that was behind the scenes of the ship was bound to take them down no matter what and the lupine thought about that for a monument. With that he realized that over his many years of his life he had burned so many people that it was hard for him to pin down the person or the organization that would want him dead.

Another round of the laser beams blitz them and before the only thing that they could do was to dodge the attacks from the core ship.

"Who is control of that thing?" Asked Leon.

"I would like to know as well," answered Wolf that somehow manage to fine a gap in the weapon fire and used the shot to take a shot at the core ship. While he would of like to be able to take out one of those annoying gun turrets, but somehow he knew that it would be useless to attack it, so he targeted one of the layers of protection that the ship had. Like before, he scored against the ship and the core ship reacted toward this, by unleashing another round of twin laser fire at them. But, despite that new style of attack that came from the core ship, it still couldn't score an attack on either of the three Wolfens.

"But, even if we don't know who is control of that thing, it still had a gap in its firing pattern," said Wolf that transmitted the data that was about the gap that was in the firing pattern of the core ship to rest of his team need to all of the fancy dodging that they did. So with that it mind all three members of Star Wolf decided that it was time to put their plan into action when they fond out that it was going to do another round of this attack.

Just like Wolf's data told them, they had indeed found a gap in the fire pattern and best of that all three of them open fire on the thing. There shots hit their marks, blasting three of the armor that protected the core.

"Now, let's repeat it," said Leon.

Right on queue his patience was paid off, twice fold, for one he received an update about his fleet. He found out that they had destroyed more of these hallow asteroids and unlike the one that they had encountered didn't become active when it was discovered. Once again Wolf's sense of wonder about this core ship he felt like that it was specifically targeting them and then Wolf found himself in the past, he was at the time when he had monitored the battle that Fox had with that thing that look like an Aparoid Moth. How he was able to listen to the radio chatter that happen during the fight and how the moth-like thing spoke toward them before the thing exploded.

Thinking about the voice that it spoke in. Wolf instantly recognized the voice, it was the voice of Andrew, a former team member and then the lupine put two and two together. Andrew was the person that was in control of that core ship and if that was true then it would explain why this one core ship was attacking then with so must zest when compare to the other core ships that they had faced before. When he did that he found out that he was brought back to the real world and just in time for the core ship had changed it attack style.

This new attack came in the form of four random color beams that were thick and speedy. Both Wolf and Panther were able to dodge this new attack by their natural hair trigger reactions, but Leon on the other hand wasn't as lucky as his other two team mates. For one of these high speed laser beams hit Leon's Wolfen right on his left wing and his ship's shields that were protecting the wing despite the fact that the hit had drained his shields down to 50%.

"Leon are you okay?" Asked Wolf.

"I'm fine, but that hit I just took, drained my shields to 50%," answered Leon.

_Dam those thing are powerful and thank Solar that neither I nor Panther got hit by those things _thought Wolf at the news of how bad those energy beams were. "Hang back while me and Panther take on that core ship."

Unseeded by either Leon and Panther, Leon nodded his head at Wolf's request and pull his Wolfen back while both Wolf and Panther adjusted their positions to cover the new empty spot. After the two Star Wolf team members reposition themselves. Wolf open up a private channel to both Leon and Panther.

"I think I know is control of that core ship" said Wolf.

"Who?" Asked Leon.

"Andrew Oikonny," answered Wolf.

"What? That Andross-what-to-be? No way," said Leon.

Wolf knew that Leon's doubts about this were well founded, for while Andrew was at best was a person that was a comic relief, but Wolf knew that if Andrew had put his mind to it, he could be just like his uncle, Andross. The Oikonny rebellion conflict was a prefect example of what he could do and if wasn't for Star Fox coming in to turn the tide of the conflict, he still might be leading that rebellion to this day.

"Yes way, as you would put it, for while I was on the way to save you two sorry asses. I encountered the Star Fox team fighting an Aparoid-like moth creature. During their fight I monitored their radio chatter to see if those rookies were able to get out of the flight and they did. But, after they defeated the thing, it didn't explode, it somehow was able to talk to everybody that was in the area and the thing spoke with Andrew's voice," answered Wolf.

"What? How and when did that happen?" Asked Leon.

Wolf shook his head at that. "Quite honestly, I don't know what that happen."

"I might not be around with the team as long as Leon was, but it this Andrew person is a former team member. It would explain why this one core ship is being so vicious in fighting us while the other ones are pushovers. He wants to show us that he not the 'comic relief' as Wolf put it, but is a serious threat." said Panther.

Wolf was about to say something to him, confirming his theory about what was going on, but he found out that the core ship had fired yet another round of those energy beams toward them and unlike the first time, it didn't surprise them one signal bit. So all three Star Wolf team members avoided the attack.

Annoyed by this, Wolf decided that it was time his voice to confront the person that in control of this thing and prove his theory about the thing. So he open up a channel to the thing, even if he knew the thing might not be able to understand him, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey, Andrew! I know hat you are directly or indirectly in control of that thing and you know what I don't care. You are still an Andross want to be and just like him you are going down!" Vowed Wolf.

Wolf got nothing from his statements.

"Oh, the silent treatment, I'n not surprise, considering the fact you are just a load mouth, clamming that you are the rightfully Emperor of the Lylat System, when you can't even back up your claims. All you do is hide behind core ships that themselves are a pushover, my fleet had just destroyed several of them already, while you fleet has only destroyed one of mine, that's not good," said Wolf.

Once again Wolf got silence as his answer and unfazed by this Wolf once again insulted Andrew over the open comm line. While he didn't get any response to his spoken word, he knew that his action was doing something, for the core ship had stop its attack on them.

"I know that you are listening to me, for you pet core has stop its attack on us, or maybe its a defective model and if that is so them-," started Wolf.

"Enough!" Yelled a disembodied voice that both Leon and Panther knew to Andrew. But there was something that was different about it, for it didn't have the harsh scratchily voice, but one that was deep and a maturing sounding voice.

"I see you finally learn how to your voice," answered Wolf. "Quite honestly, I thought since you have join up with the Bacterians, that you might of lost that part of your life."

"Silence! You and your carbon-base life forms don't even have the right to say their name," said Andrew. "Because of your act of defiances toward us, you won't have the joy of being apart of the great and mighty Bacterian Empire."

After that the core ship that was quiet for a while, came back to life and fire a bunch of more rainbow color beams of energy toward them. Like before both Panther and Wolf gracefully avoided all of the attacks that came from this core ship while firing off their own attacks at the core ship, hitting the center of the craft, destroying yet another layer of protection that it had for its core. But, it seem that even with another layer of protection being blasted away, the ship still attack them.

Amused by Andrew's stern determination, Wolf left out a slight half hearted laugh at it. "I have to give you one thing, Andrew, you are one determined person, even if your new friends are as weak as you are."

After that both Wolf and Panther fired a pair of charged shot that found their marks right in the center of the core ship, tearing away the last layer of protection that it had before the core. Even with the core exposed to their weapon fire, the ship still continued to fire on them and unfazed by the attack, both Wolf and Panther avoided the attack with ease. Then Wolf and Panther unleash a blitz of hyper laser shots that with the aide of the computer found their marks and when they did they did, they destroyed the core in a matter of seconds.

Without the core, the powerhouse of the ship, exploded in a combination of hot gases and debris that was quickly blow away by the solar winds that came from the twin suns of Lylat and Solar.

"Easy as always," mused Wolf after how easy it was to destroy that ship. But deep inside of his mind he wondered how much did the Bacterian now knew about the Lylat System. Since they had Andrew working with them and that this battle, even if it was easy, was just a test to see if his knowledge about the Star Wolf team was right, or maybe this was just a diversion to kept them away from the real target.

_Is the nightmare over, is it just begin_? Asked Wolf to himself. 

"Hah! That was to easy!" Yelled Panther in joy at the sight of their victory.

The sound of Panther's elated voice brought Wolf out of his deep thought about what was going on and he did see that his feline team mate was right about the battle, it was easy, a lot easier than he thought it was. "You are right. But, let's see if the rest of the other fleet has any type of trouble with the Bacterians forces that are here."

Everybody agree with what their leader said to them and after that the lupine leader tapped a few buttons that was on his display to see the area that was around the Sargasso Region. He found out that not only were there more Bacterian units that were still hidden in this section, but it seem with the destruction of the core ship, all of the pervious inactive Bacterian units stopped working, there was even an energy signal coming from these units, which would make them easy targets. It also confirmed what James MacCloud had told him about the core ships that they were the ones that controlled all of the basic units that were in a given area.

"It seems that when we destroyed that peculiar core, the rest of the Bacterian units that were in the local area became disabled," said Wolf. "And now are being destroyed as we speak."

"So we won?" Asked Leon.

Unseeded by either Leon and Panther, Wolf looked toward the area of space that he thought that the black cloud was at and realized that they were far from finished with this thing. That the only way that they would have a complete victory over this force would be when it was completely gone from not only this tiny piece of the Lylat System, but the entire Lylat System, and the entire universe and conceding how long the people of Gradius were fighting this thing, he knew that may never happen.

"No, we haven't, we just won a battle and the only way we know for sure if we have won is when that black cloud that is around Tatiana is gone, and the person or the thing that is behind it is gone as well," answered Wolf.

"So they might be back?" Asked Leon.

"Maybe, and that's the one reason why we have to secured our base before the reinforcements come. So let's head back to our base to see what type of damage they did to the base and if they did, see if it anything that we can fix," answered Wolf.

With that all three members of the Star Wolf team headed back to the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew even if he had no arms, legs, or other physical body attachments, still felt he had them pull away from his body when he core ship that he had commanded was blow up by his former team. It felt like a piece of himself had been ripped away from his body when the core ship blew up and while he knew that was impossible to have happen since the only part of himself that was still around was his mind, But, still the pain that he felt was like nothing he had ever face before and he quite honestly thought the pain that surged throughout every part of his brain, interfering with the connections that he had made with the rest of the craft that was inside of this ship, would never leave him. Because of that he thought that he would loose control of everything and that he would fail at the job that his master had changed him for.

_Andrew what is going on_? Asked the voice of his Master.

The sound of his Master's voice clam him down and it seem to lessen the pain that he felt throughout his body, which made him a little stronger. _I lost my core ship and the pain in unbearable._

Bacterian brain knew about this feeling all to well and he should of warm him about this problem when he became a controller of the core ships,but he was so worried about turning him into a cyber brain that this tiny detail about his new condition.

_I regret that I didn't tell you about that earlier. That since you and the core ship were connected to each other, you will experience an intense pain if they are destroyed. It is one of the few downsides to you being a cyber brain and since it is the first time this happen to you, it will be hard, but over the time you will be able to deal with it, like I have_ thought his Master. _And because of that I have manage to fine a way that lets me deal with the pain and I will teach it to you as well._

With that his Master transmitted his thoughts to Andrew and with that he found out his Master's dealt with the pain that came from so many core ships being blow up over the many eons that he had been around. Andrew saw that his Master's used the pain as a focusing point to create more ships to help protected himself so he wouldn't have to go through this all over again and Andrew did that. When he did that he found out that the unbearable pain that surged throughout his body was gone and that he could once again focus at his job at hand.

_Is that better_? His Master asked.

_Yes_ answered Andrew.

_Good_ said his Master and with that Andrew felt that the present that was his Master was gone. With his Master gone he could focus on other things and one of their was the various of different images that he got along with the new technique to help him deal with the pain. In those series of images that he saw was numerous of core ships being blew up by different type of fighters, but no matter what type of struggle that these worlds would put up against the Bacterians, the Bacterians would always win. This was due to the fact that the Bacterians would always quickly regenerate after an attack, its power to continuously blitz these worlds to the point that they could no longer put up a fight, and the lack of the information where their true homeworld was at, prevented these conquered worlds to launch an attack on them. That all changed when they meet up with the hairless apes that were called themselves humans that lived on the world that they called Gradius and their prized fighter, they called the Vic Viper. For not only did they stop one, not two, but three invasion attempts, but in turn they found the location of the Bacterians homeworld and destroyed it, the first time that any non Bacterians had ever did that.

But seeing that he knew that he couldn't just relay on the strong defenses that the Dark Force and all of the various units that he put up to protect himself with, like the pervious controllers did. He knew that he had to put some type of defense, in the off chance that the Cornerians would be able to fine a way to his inner room. So with that thought across his mind he used his mental powers to change the surroundings that were around him into a form of defense that he would hope would be good enough to stop them. These newly formed defenses took the form of a long tentacle-like arm that would fire bullets of energy toward their targets and while they would be doing that they would swing wildly in the direction of the targets as well, leaving an extremely small space for anybody, to avoid the both style of attacks. Even with that Andrew thought that this wouldn't be good enough to kept him safe, so he once again decided to fix his mental powers to see what he could come up with and he saw that he could produced a metal shied of energy that could absorbed most of the energy from any type of weapon.

With this he made the choice to put up this new mental power of his to work and thought about the shield. In a matter of seconds he found out that the shield was up, ready to protect himself, and he found out that the energy that was needed to put this defense up, didn't come from his mind, when he first thought, but from the black gas cloud that this ship was in.

With this breakthrough on the new power source, he knew if he still had a face, he would be smiling, for he knew that as long as he kept his ship inside of the the dark cloud, and let the Cornerians come to him, he would have an ultimate amount of energy to project this energy shield of his to kept him safe. This was far to important than the small base that he had lost at Sargasso, for he now had a way to defend himself no matter what type of weapon would be throw at him. So now the only thing he would have to do was sit back and wait for them to come here to attack him When they did, they would fine out that he would bucked the trend that a good majority of the pervious controllers had, which was they would be completely defenseless, he in fact not only had a good defensive means, but a decent amount of offensive means as well. So Andrew mentally laugh at what he just did and at the looks that the pilots have on their faces when they found out that he would attack them when they got this far.

_Andrew what are you laughing at_? Asked the voice of his Master.

His thoughts of amusements were cut off when he heard the sounds of his Master's voice ask him that question. In a second he froze up, for he knew that he couldn't lie to his Master's, for if he did, his Master's would be able to read his thoughts and fine out that he had lie to him. While Andrew didn't see any action that was down at the hands of his Master because somebody had lied to him, but the type of impression that he got from his Master, was when he first join them, for it was something that he shouldn't do. So Andrew was resign in the fact that he had to tell him the truth about what he did and why he did it.

_I was laughing at the fact that unlike the pervious controllers, that had no offensive or defensive measures. I have developed my own_ answered Andrew and after that he mentally beamed his actions toward his Master. He waited for a couple of seconds, so that his Master would be able to process the images of his actions. _I did this because I saw that in your constance engagements with the humans of Gradius that they would always fine a way pass your defensives and destroy your controllers that would never put up a fight. I though that..._

His Master put up a mental version of a raise hand and Andrew knew that he had to stop his thoughts which he did.

_Yes, it would be a surprise for the pilots that found their way to your inner room, and it would catch them off guard and that might be the one thing we might need to defeat them. Good, very good _thought his Master and with that he knew that was in fact a good idea, turning him into a cyber brain, rather than keeping him in his physical form.

_Also, I would like to know how did you manage to pull off the shield thing off_? Asked his Master.

_I used the power that comes from the Dark Force_ answered Andrew. _Which is unlimited I'm surprise that you didn't think about that yourself._

His Master was inquired by this series of events, for he never knew that he was able to do that and if did, it might of well shorten the war with Gradius or even allowed him to conquered that world.

_Quite honestly, I didn't and now that I will put that to use as well_ said his Master. _I can see that my choice of you wasn't a bad idea._

_ Thank you, my Master_ said Andrew.

After that both Andrew and the Bacterian brain-like thing broke off their mental transmission between each other, which allow them to think to themselves about what had happen. For Andrew it allowed him to think about the fact that his Master didn't know about the other skills that the Dark Force had and it raised the a small piece of doubt about his Master's true power over everything that was from the Bacterian. But, Andrew quickly put that thought back in his mind and went back to his other duties. For the Bacterians brain it allowed him to think about the fact that Andrew an individual that only recently become part of the Empire Bacterian had discovered a hidden ability of something that his pervious forms had used all of the time. So for the Bacterian brain it raised up a series of questions about himself, his entire existence, and what was the true nature of the Dark Force. But, just like Andrew, the thing put that away and focus at his duties, which was to strengthen the defenses that the had put in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf lead the team to search the rest of the Sargasso Region of Metro and fortunately for himself he found out that his base, despite being around the numerous Bacterians units didn't become an Organic Fortress, for it still had the mechanical look to it. But, Wolf knew that while on the outside, the base look normal to give the look that the Bacterians didn't do anything to it, it could still be a trap that was set up by them. That at the monument that any of them set either a part of their ship or a foot on the base, the thing would turn into an Organic Fortress and turn all of them into living weapons for the Bacterians. So the lupine leader told the computer to check to see if there any small piece of the Bacterians and what seem to take hours for him, Wolf got his answer from his ship's computer. There was nothing of Bacterian origin on the base and that he or any body from his team could go on that base without fear.

"I just did a check on the base and I found out that the Bacterians were to lazy and didn't covert this base into an Organic Fortress. So Leon, I suggest that you head their with your crippled Wolfen and wait for the engineer to fix her up. Panther, you are with me, the Bacterians might be gone from this sector, but there might be some more little surprises waiting for us and I want to take them out before they take us out. That goes the same with your guys in the fleet," commanded Wolf.

With no verbal acknowledged from any of the team, Wolf watch as his team went to their assigned areas. After that he speed up his Wolfen along with Panther to yet another area of the Sargasso Region and found that this area of the region was just like the rest of the area, littered with space rocks and debris from the Bacterians units that were once active. But just like with the base he made sure that there wasn't any type of surprise that was left behind by the Bacterians and just like before he found out that it was devoid of any thing that came from the Bacterians.

"Wolf take a look at this," said Panther.

"What is that?" Asked Wolf.

"It seems that these asteroids have formed up to form to some type of bird," answered Panther.

Wolf knew that the asteroids would from time to time would group together, but most of the time the shape that they took would be totally random and so the lupine knew that this was something that he should take a look at. So the lupine told the computer to bring up the asteroids that his fellow Star Wolf team member was looking at and when he did, he found out that Panther was telling the truth about this. It did look like some type of bird, but it was incomplete.

"You are right about that, Panther," said Wolf.

"Do you think it is natural? If not, who do you think created the thing?" Asked Panther.

_Jeez, Panther are you that dumb, who else would of created that thing_ thought Wolf at Panther's question. "No, I don't think it is natural and I think it was created by the Bacterians that were present in this area," answered Wolf.

"If that is so, why do you think it was left this way?" Asked Panther.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe they were forced to leave it behind, when we attack them and since we destroyed the thing that was the controller of this local area they won't able to restart the process that would of brought this thing to life," answered Wolf. "Whatever reason that was behind it, we must make sure that the Bacterians don't get a second chance to finished this thing off, let's take it out."

"Right," said Panther.

After that both Panther and Leon locked onto the cluster of rocks with their computers, when they got a notification that the computer had received a lock on the target, both of them open fire on the thing. In a series of hyper laser blasts, the bird-like formation was destroyed.

"Now, let's get back to the base and tell the Cornerian Military that the region is safe," said Wolf.

Unseeded by Wolf, Panther nodded his head at that and while most of the time Wolf would kept all of his activity hidden away from them, but this was different, for just like with the Aparoids, this was a common enemy that they all faced and because of that they needed everybody that could fight, fight in this battle.

"And that as long as the Bacterians is here, I won't fire on any of those ships if they need this area as a staging area for the next attack on them. Plus, if they need my help in tacking down any of their activity. I will lend my help to them as well," said Wolf.

_Now, Fox, since this region of the Lylat System is safe, go and take the fight to the Bacterian_ thought Wolf as he looked in the direction of Corneria and seeing the blue jewel of a world, knowing that he wasn't welcome in that world, but despite that it was still a world that he would defend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peppy was once again sitting in his office, reading the numerous of reports that had manage to pile up and while he knew that the Cornerian cruiser that Fox wanted to called the _Great Fox II _wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He knew that this was the best time for him to do this part of his job that he _loved_ so much and in the course of his reading he found out that the battle damage that came from the flight with the Blizzard Crawler was slow, but steady, for the weather had chanced from a warm day to a chilly day. He also found out that the Cornerian cruiser that had lead the fail attempt to explore the Dark Force has came back to Corneria with her captain under house arrest and was filling for an investigation into the Captain's actions. They also added a request into the choice that had allowed this Captain Lesat to command this mission, despite the fact that he had lost a relative at their hands. Peppy knew if he was made aware of this, he would of deny the mission on the fact that the Captain had already lost somebody and might be driven by revenge, which would make him a loose cannon. But, at least he wasn't and the results was the lost of life and so Peppy granted both requests, but he put a notification to the request. Which was that they would have to wait until this newest threat was gone. So with that out of the way he went to next series of reports that required his attention and he found out that these reports were run of the mill type of reports that talk about the various different routines of the city and the Cornerian Defense Force. In doing that he found out that despite the attack on the Blizzard Crawler and the Zelos Force a majority of Cornerian Defense Force and Corneria City were up and running, ready for the next attack.

Then out of the blue the doors of his office burst open and the sudden whacking noise, a noise that caused the elderly rabbit to take a look up to see what had caused all of the noise that had caused him to stop doing his job. He found out that that the person had caused this noise to take place was the same mouse that he had talked with earlier in the day. If this was anybody else beside him he would of raised the issue that he had broke correct chain of command, which might of well caused him to lose his job.

Seconds after the mouse had made his appearance in his office, a couple of armed dog security guards had made their present known as well, with one of the duo pointing their weapon directly at the mouse with the other one holding up the mouse up against the wall of his office.

This cause Peppy to stand up from his office.

"I"m sorry about this, Sir. But, when he came running in here and when that happens, in regards to your security, we thought that history might of well repeat itself again," said the guard that was putting restraints on the mouse's wrists.

Peppy knew about that all to well and because of that he understood their heighten sense of security, but he also knew that they had nothing to fear from this mouse, for this mouse wasn't an agent of the Bacterian. "What did this mouse have to said, before he came rushing into my office?"

"He was talking about some type of battle that took place in Sargasso," answered the guard.

Peppy started to walk toward the trio of Cornerians. "And what of it?" Asked a calm demanding Peppy that was hiding his interests in this turn of events.

The guard straighten up the mouse, whom didn't fight with these two security guards, knowing that it was better for him in the long run not to fight with these two dogs. "That the signal that the Bacterian were transiting is gone and that he is getting a signal that was coming from the criminal group of Star Wolf."

That was the news that he wanted to hear, but the rabbit knew that it was best for him to kept his emotions on this subject bottle up, not waiting to tip the two security guards about this, that this was all planed even if he doubted that they had any connection to the higher ups, that might want to stop him, but even with that he knew he shouldn't trust them. "You can release him."

"What?" Asked a stunned guard.

"You heard me, I want you to release him, for I told this guy to monitor the battle that happen in the Sargasso Region of Metro and update me when anything change," answered Peppy. "By what you told me, something had change and because of that I would like to talk with him about this a little more, so once again, can you release him."

The guard was resign to the fact that he had to follow the orders that Peppy give to him and unlocked the handcuffs that he had only recently put on the mouse. After that the guard handed him the data pad that he had earlier took away from the mouse and after that happen the mouse shot the dog guard a look of distanced toward the two of them. Despite the fact that he knew that the two guards were only doing his job at a time of war.

"Is there anything else that you want us to do?" Asked the guard.

_Oh there is a lot of things that I would want you to do, but I am a civil and law abetting person_ thought Peppy. "Nope," said the rabbit while he shook his head.

The two dog security guards just saluted the elderly rabbit and left the room.

"Jeez, what is up with those guys?" Asked the mouse that dusting himself up.

"You have to forgive them, they are just doing their job at a time of war and with the fact that my personal assistant was an agent of the Bacterian and she is still out there doing only what the Goodness knows," said Peppy. "But, that is beside the point, I can see that our fair weather friends, Star Wolf, have eliminated the present of the Bacterians in the Sargasso Region."

"Yes, they have, but there is more," said the mouse.

"Like what?" Asked Peppy.

"Here, see if for yourself," answered the mouse and after that the mouse handed him the data pad. Peppy took a look at the information that was written on this common piece of technology.

In doing that he found out that the mouse was telling the truth about the Bacterian presence, it was all gone and Star Wolf was once again in control of that region. He also found out, which was a bit of a surprise to him, that Star Wolf, would allow them to use that region of space, if they needed it, but with one condition to this sudden out pour of charity them was the fact if the Bacterians had to stay here. If they were gone, then they would resume their hostilely toward each other. But, to Peppy, this was nothing that was new for him when dealing with Wolf. For the lupine leader of Star Wolf had did the same thing when hey dealt with the threat of the Aparoids. So it seem that the idea of a common threat that would united everybody together to stop it was once again showing itself to them and the only thing Peppy could do about it was to be slightly assumed at how faith wanted them together as a signal force.

"General, Sir, what do you want me to do?" Asked the mouse.

"Go back to your duties with the _Great Fox II_, for I want everybody that can work on that cruiser to work on it. I will be the one that will tell the Star Fox team about this when they have rested up," answered Peppy.

The mouse nodded his head at this. "Can I now leave?"

Peppy nodded his head at that. "Yes, you can."

The mouse just like the two security guards saluted the elderly rabbit general and walked out of the office. With the mouse gone, Peppy began to think about what just happen and how this turn of events had help them in the invasion of the Bacterians. For, now they didn't have to worry about the Bacterians calling in reinforcements when they launched their attack on the second base and with that Peppy started to think that they might be able to turn the tides in their favor. But, even with that, Peppy still felt a strong strange sense that there was more to this fight than a bunch of ships fighting each other in interstellar space.

**Notes: **If you didn't recognized the two boss, while the first one is the Terra Core from the hand held game Gradius Gradius Galaxies/ Generation/ Advance and the incomplete one is Phoenix, which was the first stage boss from Gradius II.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Even More Rain Comes

James MacCloud was standing on an outside balcony that was over looked the modern city that was known as Corneria City and thinking about everything that had token place over such a short time. How in the short period time he didn't have the time to think about stuff and now with this slowdown that was in-between fights he had the shot to think about stuff. One of those things was the death of his life long friend, Nick Viper, and how he knew that it was something that he knew had to be done if he wanted to stay alive. But, while he knew that it was a necessary evil and it had to be done in the grand scale of things, it still didn't lessen any of the feelings of pain that he felt in regards to his death. Something that he thought that he had prepare himself for with everything that he read about this issue, but he found out the hard way that there was nothing in the entire universe, beside experiencing one yourself, that will prepare one for the death of somebody that was close. Even if one did, it still wouldn't help for the fact that each case was different from the pervious one.

As he cast his vulpine eyes a crossed the city that was cast in the light of the twin stars he had a flash of memories that was about his friend and all of the time that the two of then had together with each other. From the time that they were young and getting in trouble with their parents, from the time when they both made the choice to become pilots, from the time when they found out that they would selected to become Vic Viper pilots and when they both found out that each other had passed the qualifications to flight the craft. How after that they found out that they were going to two different assignments and that it was him, James MacCloud, that had told him that the two of them would once again meet up with each other, which did come true. That it was him that had suggested that he be the lone pilot that would be the one that would take on the latest invasion attempt that was done by the Bacterian and now thinking about he wondered was that the reason that would evenly lead him to this place were he would be killed at the hands of alien. He wondered if he was the one that went on that mission instead of Nick, he would be still alive.

Stricken with both anger and grief at the lost of his best friend, James punch the white wall that was next to him in response to his anger at what just happen to him. Then he slide down the wall down the wall as all of his anger at what just happen with him was all used up and the only thing that he was left with was his grief, the one emotion that was going to be hard to deal with.

But, strangely, he felt numb at this as if he felt nothing at all, as if he was locked away inside of his own little world with his own worries while the rest of the world went on by without thinking about him. At this peculiar moment he didn't care if this world left him in its dust, all he care about was the lost of his dear friend and how he would never see him again alive. He would never ever share a drink with him, a good battle story, or how he would never hear how he stopped the latest Bacterian invasion first hand and how he would never ever have wingman that was as good as he was.

Then with that thought on his mind he once again felt the same feelings of anger the he felt earlier where once again building up inside of him and unlike the last time when he had the wall to punch to relive the anger, he had nothing, but air around him. That didn't stop him from letting out his anger, for he let out a primal scream, yelling out Nick's name. When he exhausted the strength of his voice and his throat he stopped yelling and began to shed tears at the death of his friend.

Unseeded by James, both Krystal and Fox had heard James's yell of pain and wanted to see if he was all right. For the two of them had started to worry about him, when they saw that he didn't take the time to morn the lost of his friend. But when the two of them got up to where his room was at, they both found out that James MacCloud was quite alive and that the cries of pain was just that, a cry of pain. That the discovery that his friend was quite dead had finally hit him and quite hard for they saw that he has bowed his head in his paw, crying quietly.

"I think we should leave him alone," advised Fox that knew the feelings of pain that came from the lost of somebody that was close to him.

"Why? He is clearly in pain and I would think he would want somebody to talk to," asked Krystal.

Score one for Krystal, for Fox knew that she was telling the truth about this, but he also knew that James would need some time by himself. "Yes, he is and he will also need some time be himself as well, but he will come to us when he feel that the time is right. So we shouldn't force the issue right now. So the best thing we should do right now is to leave him alone and deal with this on his own way."

Krystal just nodded her head at that and while she knew that Fox wasn't the a trained consular in these matters. She knew that Fox had dealt with something like this before when he was young and that the words of wisdom that he just spoke came from his own personal experience. "Okay, then."

After that both of them left James alone as he continue to cry, ignoring the fact that his tears were starting to matt up the blue fur that was in both his face and his paw. But, he found out that his tears were less and his self restrained was starting to get stronger, telling him that he was getting over the sock of Nick's death. He also found out that the strength that he had lost when he had hit the wall was once again and so he was able to stand back up again, which he did. He wiped away the extra amount of tears that didn't stream down his face and with that out of the way he walked back into his room.

Inside of his room, he closed the doors that led to the balcony and after that he took a quick 360 view of the room to see where everything was located at in this room. In doing that he found out that he was standing in the middle of what he assumed was a living room, kitchen combination that came complete with what he thought was an oven, a refrigerator-freezer, and a microwave for the part of the room that he assumed was the kitchen part of the room. In the part of the room that he assumed was the living room part, there was a sofa, a pair of end table that themselves had a small lamp and a coffee table. He assumed that there had to be a TV or something that was equative to it, somewhere in the room, but right now he couldn't fine the thing and right now he didn't care about that. Right now the only thing that he cared about was where the bathroom was at and so he continue to look around the room to fine this room.

Then he found that room, for it was a wooden door that was slightly ajar and so the blue furred fox went to the door. He open up the door and he found out that he was right, this was the bathroom. Inside of the room he found out that it had the typical fare that came with a middle range hotel room had, a small bar of soap, two bottles of shampoo and conditioner, two pairs of white towels that were hanged on the back of the door, and a bunch of smaller wash cloths that were artfully put together to form what he thought was a swan. Seeing this he knew without a question that this was something that was universal thing that the housekeepers did or were taught to do and while he knew that it was something that the housekeepers could quickly do again. James still felt a little guilty for taking the thing apart. But, James knew that it was something that he knew had to do if he wanted to take a shower and wash off all of the funks that had gathered up on his blue fur in the past hours. So with regret he took the swan that was made out of wash cloths apart and place the different cloths on the holder beam that was inside of the shower.

Then James took off of his flight suit and then he took off all of undergarments, leaving only the chain that had the symbol of the flying fox on. After that he turned on the water, tested it to see if wasn't too hot or too cold, after waiting for a couple of seconds he found out that the water was just right, and so he turned on the handle that turn on the shower. Seconds after that the water from the shower had cascaded down into the bathtub, which signaled to James that it was time for him to enter into the shower and after he did he closed the shower curtain behind him.

Inside of the shower, he let the warm water come down his entire body and wash away all of the dirt that had gathered on his blue fur. While he was doing that he also felt all of the pervious stresses that he went through go away and the everything was set a new for a new day, that he just knew would just be as hard as the pervious day. But, right now, in this small moment all by himself, he felt peace and he wanted it to last as long as he wanted, which was forever. But, he knew that it wouldn't last, so the best thing for him was to get on with it and so he turned off the water, effectively killing his peaceful moment.

Even if the peaceful moment was gone, he still didn't allow it to stop him, for he got out of the shower, took the nearest towel, and started to dry himself off. While he was doing that he noticed that his fur that was matted down with the water was now dry and had a little bit of fluff, must like what happen after the humans washed their dogs, which made them look cute, which in turn caused James to feel a little embarrass at the fact that he look like a fluff-ball.

He quickly dried himself off and he found out that the towel in this place were average in their quality. For they felt like were over starched and if he didn't have his layer of fur protecting his skin, the stiff towel would of chafed his skin up. After he dried himself up, he put the towel back up on the door and in doing that he found out why these towel were so stiff. It was one of the way that the Lylatians had dealt with the fact that a majority of them were covered with fur, fur that when wet would get all over the place when attempting to dry it, for the towel didn't have even the smallest amount of his fur on it. Thinking about that, he turned his gaze at the bathtub, expecting to fine a goo decent amount of his wet blue fur to be plastered to the bottom of the bathtub and much to his surprise, he found out that there was none to be seen. This made him wondered what other things did the Lylatians developed over the many years to help themselves to deal with all of the fur that would come down the drain and stuck up the drain. He knew for a fact that the humans still, even after 400 years of living with them, didn't know how to deal with the problem.

Then out of the blue, he felt a quick wave of dizziest hit him and it made the world that was all around him feel like it was all hazy. With that he knew that it was time for him to get some sleep or his body would forceable do it for him and so James got to the sink. He looked inside of the cabin, to see if he could fine something that he could used to clean up his teeth, and while he was quite familiar in what the humans used to clean their teeth with toothbrushes. He seriously doubt that the Lylatians with their various different type of mouths that were full with different type of teeth would used something like that do the job and so he knew that he would have to look for something that would be different. Then he found what he thought would do the trick and that was a small box that was labeled "Dentich". While he didn't have the foggiest idea what this thing was, he assumed that it had to deal with mouth, for the first part "Den" in it and he guessed that might be short for dental. But, he also knew that this could be wrong and this thing could be used for an entirely different reason, but if that was the case, then why was this thing in the bathroom. So he open up the case and found out that inside of it, there was a small segmented worm that look like it a miniature version of the Blizzard Crawler. Seeing that the blue vulpine was even more confused at what this thing was and considering the fact that thing thing look like the Blizzard Crawler, a creature that came from the Bacterian, it was something that he didn't want to put inside of his mouth.

So he started to put the thing away and would forgo cleaning his teeth for this time. Then he saw that on the part of the case that didn't have the worm-like creature, there was a piece of neatly folded paper and so he took the thing out. He unfolded the paper and started to read the handwritten. In doing that he found out that he was right about the thing, it was something that was used by the Lylatians to clean their teeth an while it was something that would crawl on the ground, it was something that was quite clean. He also found out that while it was cleaning his teeth, he shouldn't try to shallow the thing, for he would choke on it, and that when the thing was down, it would try to get out of his mouth. Then when that happen he should spit the thing out and cover the thing up with the bottle of disinfected that was next to the case, after that should covered up the case.

Reading that, he now knew what that thing was and that it was safe for him to use inside of his mouth. So he picked up the thing up, place it inside of his mouth, close his mouth, and after that he felt the thing move around inside of his mouth, cleaning up all of he bits of food that were the cracks in his teeth. It felt strange for him and a couple of time he fought the urge to shallow thing thing. Before he knew it the thing was done and it was trying to get out of his mouth, just like the piece of paper said it would. So he spit the thing out, onto the case, after that he followed the instructions to the letter, pouring the disinfected liquid on the thing, closing the case, and putting the thing back into the case. While he was doing that he took notice to how good his teeth felt after that thing had cleaned his teeth and that it was better than any toothbrushes that were back on Gradius.

Then the blue fox took notice that he was naked and that he did all of this without any clothing on. If he wasn't by himself he would worry about somebody walking in, but he wasn't, so he didn't need to worry about it. But, still he felt a little uneasy by the fact that he did all of in the buff. So he quickly put on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt that was called a wife beater shirt. Then he found that nearest cushy spot that he could lay his body down, which was the sofa and as soon as he did that he found out that it was light out for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox once again found himself walking through the halls of the ancient Krazoa Palace and unlike the last time he was in this place, he was dress in his current clothing, telling him that he was no longer and immature, but a fully mature adult that could understand more complex things. That not everything is black and white, but a blend of the color grey, but even with that new look on how the universe work, he still saw the Bacterian as evil and must be completely eliminated from this system if he wanted all of the people that he cared about to be safe again. If that was the case, he wondered why he was back at this place once again, for he knew that the Krazoa Sprits and Inari had told him all they could about the true origin of the Bacterian. But, now he wondered was there more about them and that this was the second course in learning about them. So, Fox, continued to walk down the halls of this familiar place, knowing that he would meet up with a disembodied energy form that he knew was a Krazoa Sprit, but as he continue down the path and seeing that the environment wasn't charging all around him, he started to get a little worry that something wasn't quite right about this place.

Then when it seem that he would roam this place forever, he found that there was an opening that was bathed in a bright light and the vulpine safely assumed that the path that was ahead of him would lead him out of this place. He walked through he doorway and he assumed that he would see the lush, tropical world of Suaria that was full with dinosaurs that were doing their normal daily routine. But, when he reached the other side of the doorway open up his eyes to see the world he found out that he was wrong, for this wasn't the topical world of Suaria that was full with normal life. But, a world that was full with twisted living things, the very same-thing hat he saw in his first vision of what happen to Venom, so many hundred years ago.

Unlike the last time when he first saw this, which he felt like he was going to puke at the sight of the twisted world, he managed to fine the inner strength to kept it down and strive on despite what he was seeing. So she started to walk and while he was doing that he found out that the living tissue, reacted to his presence by moving away from him as if he was a biohazard to them. But, while they moved out of the way to avoided being touched by him, it didn't mean that he could give then a stare of disgust at what they did to this dessert world while he continue to walked pass them.

Then he heard the sound of the organic mass moved and his head turned in the direction of the noise. In doing that he saw that one of the mountains that was made out of the same organic tissue had flatted itself downward and then it ejected something out of the top. Naturally, he eyes moved toward the thing that was up in the night sky and he saw that it was a purple-like brain thing that thad a series of three arms that themselves were tipped with three triangle-shape things that he could best described as fingers. He followed the thing as far as his eyes could take him until the thing disappeared into the night and then he spotted it, the one thing that told him that this wasn't Venom of the past, but the world of Tatiana of the present. For he saw a series of rings and he knew that there was only one world in the Lylat System that had rings.

Once again he heard another noise and and it was the same noise that the had heard before. With that he knew that the mountain of flesh was going to eject yet another organic thing into the night sky. He would be right about that, for it did, but unlike the last time, he saw that it was different from the pervious thing. While that thing was a brain like thing with arms, this thing look like it was more advanced than the other thing. For it look like it was some type of animal that had a signal eye, mouth, and brain that was partial covered by its skin. Like before Fox watched that thing head up into the night sky to join up with the other thing and like before he watched that thing as far as he could before it disappeared from his sight.

Then he looked down and with that he noticed that there were move of these mountains that were made out of the same organic materials were spitting out more of these creatures out into the night sky. Seeing this, Fox just shook his head at this and wondered how he or anybody on his team would be able to stop this before it was to late. So he fell down on the knees as the discovery at how big this issue was.

"So this is the legendary leader of the equally legendary Star Fox?" Asked a voice that was mocking him.

Fox turned around in the direction of where he thought the voice came from and he saw that it was James MacCloud dress in his Gradian fight suit. "James?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, it is and you aren't the Fox McCloud that took down that Chimera," said James.

"But look at all of this, there is no way that we can take this _all _on," said Fox.

"Nonsense! The first generation Vic Viper with is less advanced than my current model of the Vic Viper took on three planets that were invaded by the Bacterians and won. The pilot of that one did all by himself, and if he could, there is no doubt in my mind that you with your team will be able to stop this invasion," said James. "Now, get up, look, for you will see things coming into your direction." Then James turned around and walked down a hill.

Not knowing what James would face on this world, Fox got up from his spot, just like James told him to do so, and went after James.

He got up to the hill and without thinking about it, he went over it, hopping to find James standing there, waiting for him, but instead he found metal door that was surrounded by the same organic material. Something that surprise him and so it got his attention of the vulpine. So he lead down on one knee an started to look at the two huge mental doors, waiting for something to happen while he was looking at the thing.

At first, Fox thought that this was a waste of his time and he was about to get up from the ground to continue to search for James. Then he heard the sound of the metal detaching itself from each other from the location of the two metal doors and so he turned around in the direction of the two doors. He saw that the two doors were opening up and once again he was down on knee, trying to see if he could get a look inside of thing. He was only able to get a quick glimpse of the inside of that thing, before something fast moving caught his attention, but before that object drew his attention away from the two doors, he was able to see that behind these doors was a tunnel that had the same look of the Aparoid tunnel that he went through almost a year ago. But, that wasn't the thing that socked him, to his core, that went to the object that was shot out of the two doors, for the thing had the look of an Arwing.

"What? That can't be?" Claimed Fox. "No, that can't be."

"What can't be?" Asked another voice that was behind the vulpine.

The sound of the new voice forced Fox to turned around to see the face that was behind the new voice and he saw that it was Andrew that had asked that question. Seeing the nephew of Andross, Fox narrowed his jade green eyes at him."Andrew, you."

"Yes, it is me and that object that came out of the base is what you think it is, it is an Arwing," said Andrew. "And it will be the thing that will break you." After that Andrew started to laugh at him, and then his image disappeared into a mist that traveled upward into the sky.

Like with the two other things, Fox tried to followed it with his eyes to see where it would go and he found out that the mist had traveled to a huge ship. When the mist and the ship meet up with each other, a hatch opened up for the mist to enter into the ship. Then the huge ship passed over him and Fox could see all of the details that this ship had, that it had several hatches throughout the body of the ship that Fox safely assumed were where the enemy craft came out of the ship. He also saw that there was no signs of welds, or any type of construction on this craft, almost like this craft was born to be like this.

"Take a good long look at it, for this is the new shape of things to come," said the voice of Andrew that seem to have an echo to it.

After that the huge battleship blasted off into the darkest of night and once again he was alone on this planet that was still creating these organic units.

Then Fox woke up and he found out that he was back in his bed that was in the room that was in the hotel that was located on Corneria. But, while he knew that this room look like one that he saw before he went to bed, he knew that the Bacterians with all of their metal powers could recreate this, right down to the smallest detail. So Fox quickly got out of his bed and went to the window that had the shades down. He brought them up to see the world that was outside of his window and he found out that this wold was still the same. He signed at the sight of this, Corneria was still the world that he knew and loved, for the Bacterians haven't yet reached this world while he was sleeping. So he brought the shades down once again, for the afternoon light that cam from the twin stars of Lylat and Solar was strong and would in-fear with him sleeping, if he opted to tried to get some more sleep. But, with what he saw in his dream, he felt like he wouldn't be able to get some more sleep, and if he did, he might see more of that wold that was twisted beyond recognition. Which was something that he didn't want to see again, if he could avoid it. So the vulpine headed to the living room part of the hotel room and located the TV remote. He turned on the TV and without looking at the thing he sat down on the sofa. When he did that, he found out that the TV was set on one of the network channels and that it it was airing a talk shows that was about a serious real life issue that was about a family that was suffering because of a screw up that was done by the legal system. Seeing this Fox just sighed at this, yes his life was bad, but he didn't need to watch one of these programs to make himself feel better about his life and so he started to flip through the channels in the off chance that he might fine something that he liked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James woke up and he found out that he wasn't in the Cornerian hotel room, but in the hallway of the his ship. Seeing that he wondered when did he get back to Gradius and if he did, he wondered why haven't he recalled the pickup or when he called for it. With that the started to wonder was he suffering from some type of amnesia about what he did and if that was the case, then why was he allowed to roam the halls of this Gradian ship all by himself, considering that he might regarded as a threat to the safely of this ship. He just didn't know and that worried him a little bit.

"When did I get back to Gradius?" Asked James to the halls.

James received no answer to his question and he wasn't surprise by this, considering the fact that he was talking to intimated objects. Thinking about that and realizing that people might think he was crazy for doing that. But even with that, he didn't allow that to stop him from what was going on all around him, and so he started to walked down the halls of this familiar ship. But while he was doing that, James got the strange feeling that this wasn't the Gradian ship that he knew all to well and that he was being watched by something or some one.

_Oh great, James, start thinking like that and they are sure going t_o _start to think that you are crazy _thought James as he continued to walked throughout the halls of this ship and while he was doing that he found out that this ship was devoid of any body. Seeing that and knowing that this was a huge military ship that was always buzzing with some type of life, caught the vulpine Vic Viper pilot of guard.

"What is going on around here?" Asked James that cocked his head at what he was seeing.

Once again he got nothing as his answer.

"I know for a fact that there would be at least somebody in these halls with me, since this is a ship that runs 24 hours a day seven days a week," commanded James.

"And you would be right about that, if you were on a Gradian Military ship," said a new voice.

As soon as James heard the new voice behind him, he turned around to see who this person was and he found out that he was face to face with a white fox that was dress in a white rob. This white fox had her hands cupped together, almost like she was getting ready to pray for something or to someone.

_No way, there is no way that I am seeing this, I must be hallucination, this can't be real_ James thought to himself.

"I'm not a hallucination, I am real as you are," said the white fox.

_Whoa, she hear my thoughts, she must be in fact a hallucination_ thought James. "How do I know that, most hallucinations say that they are real?" Asked the blue furred vulpine that was trying not to give into the temptation of believing that this white fox was real.

"That is true," she started. "But, I am not one."

_This is getting me no where, okay, if she is real, then why she is here_ wondered James. "Okay, if you are real, which I still don't believe, who are you? Also what are you? And what are you doing on a Gradian ship?"

"To answer your first question, my name is Inari," answered the white fox.

Hearing that James was brought back to when he was down on Corneria, confronting the feline Bacterian agent that had tricked another Cornerian to destroy the statue of Inari. He wondered if this person that he was looking at and that statue were the same person.

"I can see, that you have heard about me," said the white fox. "If that is so, then you always know who I am."

"Not really, all I know is what Fox McCloud has told me about you and from what he has told me about you, is the fact that you where the one person that had united all of the other races of the Lylat System to stop an invasion attempt by the Bacterians," answered James.

The white fox nodded her head at that. "That's correct. But, to answer you final question, I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" Demanded James.

Sensing the anger that was coming from the blue fox, the white fox pointed at something that James knew was behind him and James turned around to see what the white vixen was pointing at. In doing that he found out that Nick Viper was standing behind and by the way that, he look like, it was before the time that the Bacterians had corrupted him. Seeing that, James knew that he was in fact hallucination, for Nick was dead, quite dead, for James had saw Fox stab him in the chest with Krystal staff.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here?" Demanded James.

"I would like to ask you the same question," answered Nick.

This puzzled James, for he knew that Nick knew that they were on a Gradian ship. "What are you talking about? I'm back from the mission."

"No, we aren't, from I'm here and you know all to well that I am quite dead, stabbed to death," answered an angered Nick.

"Why are you angry at me, you were the one that thank Fox after he stabbed you with the staff. If you didn't want to be killed, you shouldn't of thanked Fox after he stabbed you,"countered James. " You should of fought a little harder."

"Oh, now you are telling me that you wanted me to live as the slave to that parasite Zelos? What a good friend you turned out to be, after all of the respect that I gifted you with over the years that we knew each other, what did you return it with, disrespect. Hell, you didn't even save my body, so that I could of gotten a proper burial," said Nick.

James open up his mouth, he should of known better than anybody else that anything or anybody that became infected with even the smallest amount of Bacterian that didn't show signs of fighting the thing off should be killed off, regarded of who or what it was.

"You know as well as I do, that was out of the question as soon as we found out that you were infected by that thing. Who knows what type of organic creature you would of became if we left the infection to progress or what you would of done to the ship and all of us. If we didn't dispose of your infected body the correct way, who knows what slow insidious progress would have been kicked off by your body," answered James. "Considering the fact that ship is down on Corneria right now, who know what kind of organic fortress Corneria would of become and you know what happen to a planet after they are cleansed of that, they lose all of their biosphere. Which, means, a world that once supported any type of life, can't do it anymore. Do I need to go on?"

Nick put up his hand and James knew that his friend, or what he thought was his friend, had gotten the point. He was about to say something to him, but it seem that he was struggling with it and James was about to aid Nick, but Nick brushed him off.

"Go away!"Demanded Nick.

Once again James was puzzled by Nick's bizarre behavior toward him. "Why?"

Then James saw why he was bushed off, that Zelos thing that was wrapped around his neck was starting to come back. With that James reached for his normal side arm, which was his staff and to his horror the thing was gone.

_Ah no_ thought James at the sight that his staff was gone and the only way that he could think of a way to defend himself against the Bacterian infected Nick. Because of that he knew that the best thing to do was to get out of the room as fast as he could and see if he could fine something that he could at least protect himself from Nick. But, despite that he was drawn to watching his friend being slowly turn into a pawn for the Bacterians.

"What are you doing? Get out of here, you know what I'm turning into," pleaded Nick as he struggled to kept control of his mind, but he was loosing it and it would only be a matter of seconds before he would become a tool of the Bacterians. Then he felt it, the Zelos thing had broken his last line of defense and that everything that was him was gone, so as his last act of defiance to this thing, he yelled out in pain. Then he fell down to the floor and that caused James to head into his direction to see if he was okay, even if he knew deep inside that Nick was gone, that the thing that he saw lying on the floor wasn't his friend. But, somehow that was playing as his friend and that he should get out here as fast he could. Like before he was drawn to it, to see what will happen and then he saw that the Nick-like thing raised up from the floor.

When he did that James found out that right on his neck was the Zelos thing, like before and seeing that thing, it brought back bad memories of what that thing did to the trio of foxes that fought with him. How the only thing that was able to stop him, was both staffs that he and Krystal had. Since he didn't have his staff, he didn't know what he was going to do when that thing look at him, face to face.

"You should of listen to what your friend told you," said the Nick-thing. Then the Nick-thing lifted it head up with that James became face to face with that thing, which was the first time for James. "But, you didn't and now you will paid for your curiously."

After that the Nick-like thing open up his mouth and hissed at James and after it had hissed at James, the Nick-like thing started to changed from a human from to an insect-like creature that look like the creature that was called an Option Hunter. Before he knew it, the insect Nick-like thing hit him with astonishing speed that floored James. Then the thing with the same speed started to rapidly hit him in his chest. While the hits themselves wasn't the problem, it was the fact that there were so many of them that was causing James problems, much like how one bee sting for a person that wasn't allergic to them, wasn't enough to kill a person, but a million of them would do the trick.

So in a brief opening James struggled to get up and when he did that he found out the true, extended of what this thing did to him. His chest felt like it had laugh hard for about a hour and that the only thing that he could do at this time was to catch his breath. Once again the blue fox found himself own on the floor and receiving the same attack. Like before the thing quickly moved away from him, like the thing was waiting for him to get up from the ground and while James knew that was the trigger, for the attack, that it would best for him to stay down on the floor. But, he like other members of his race were the type of people that would never give up even in the highest of odds and so despite his reservations of doing it, he struggled to get up from the floor.

"You...think...a bunch of...cheap shots...will stop me? It won't," said James, despite the aching pain that was in his chest. "And neither will anybody that that is apart of my race."

The insect-like creature didn't do anything at the sight of James still standing after the two breathings that he put on this blue fox, nor what the blue fox said to him.

"Which was the reason why we were able to defeat you when you tried to conquered the Lylat System and why you current attempt will fail as well. As long as my race and my descents are still living you will always fail," said Inari.

Then the insect-like thing dashed right at Inari.

"Watch out!" Cried James.

But James's words of advise didn't matter, for she saw what this thing was about to do and so with a quick monition of her paw a quick energy shied was put up in front, much like Fox did. Just like what happen the first time when the Nick-like thing hit the energy barrier it was stop dead in its tracks.

_Just like Fox_, thought James. _Are the two of them somehow related to each other_?

The bug-like thing hissed at the sight of the defense that the white fox had put up and how even with its strength it wasn't able to break the barrier down.

"James, I know that thing used to be your friend, but you must be able to think past that and help me out," said Inari.

"I would love to, but I don't have anything to help you out," said James.

"Yes, you do, look," said Inari.

James didn't know the reason, but he look down to his side and he found out that his left hand was holding his staff weapon. He didn't understand it, but he didn't need to, for he had the weapon that could be used to slay this Nick-like thing.

"What? Where did this come from?" Asked James. "I thought that I didn't have it with me."

"You always had it, you just needed a trigger for you to see it, now use it," answered Inari.

James did that and when he did that he found out that the pain that was in his chest was gone, replace with a new vigor. So with this new found strength he dashed toward the huge bug that used to be his friend, Nick, and when he got in range of a successful attack he took a swing at the bug with his staff. The ancient weapon connected with the bug, hitting the thing in the face, causing the thing to break its attack off and drew its attention toward James, the very thing that the blue fox wanted. Seeing this Nick braced himself for the attack by putting up the staff with the tip out and just like James had thought would happen, happen. The thing that used to be Nick attack him by running toward him at full speed, unaware that he had an object with a pointing tip facing at him, ready to defend himself from this thing.

Because of that the thing that used to be Nick was impaled by the staff and the thing screamed out in pain as it life force slowly slipped away into the vastest of space. But, James wasn't stopped by this for he tried to pull out his staff and he found out that it was stuck in the dead body of this thing, the very thing that James didn't want to deal with. So with a quick shake of his head, he went to work. He put the body that still had his staff stuck in it on the ground and this caused the staff to face up, like it was a stick that was stuck in the ground. Then James put his foot on the body and then he put his weight on that put of his body to help himself pull his staff out of the bug body. After that he took hold of the staff with both of his hands and gave it a good tug. At first he found out that the body wouldn't give it up, but James wasn't stop by this, for he once again tried to get his weapon out of this thing and so he once again tugged at the staff. Unlike the last time he found out that he was able to free the weapon.

In doing that James found out that he had slipped on the body and fell down on the floor, staining part of his uniform with the internal fluids that came from this creature.

"Ouch! That's not the way that I thought this would happen," said James that took a look at his staff. In doing that he found out that his staff was still intact and there was some type of blue blood that was covering the point.

Then he got up from the ground and started to look around to see if there was anything that he could used to clean his staff off. While he was doing that he was stopped by Inari.

"What are you doing?" Asked Inari.

"I'm looking for something to clean this up," answered James. "I can't put this away, covered in all of this blood or whatever it is."

"Look again," she said.

James did that and he found out that his staff was devoid of the blue blood. "What? What is this all about?"

Then he was greeted by yet another insect-like thing that had all of the same features as the thing that he had faced before and it look like that it was going to used the same attack on him.

"What is this all about?" Demanded James. "I already defeated you!"

"True," said the voice of Inari. "But have you really?"

_What_? Wondered James. _What is she talking about? Yes, I did, I saw my blade go through this creature's body and heard this thing cry out its death cry. There is no way in hell this thing is still alive._

"Yes, I'm darn sure I killed this thing," answered a sure James. _Or maybe I didn't_ he wondered. _No, don't go down that way, you aren't maniacal_.

"If that is true, then why is this thing still around and showing no signs of you killing it," said Inari.

"I don't know, but whatever that thing is or how it was able to do it, it won't stop me from killing it again," vowed James that braced himself for another attack from that thing.

Just like before the thing ran toward him, unaware of his weapon that was pointed in its direction, and like before the thing was impaled itself on the weapon, killing itself in the process. Like before James did the same steps that allowed him to take out his staff out of the body of the creature and in doing that he found out that his staff was once again covered in the same blue blood that forced him to look for something to clean off his staff weapon.

Once again he was face to face with the same bug-like creature that has no signs of the stabbing and this caused James to just signed in disgust at what he just saw. But he didn't let that stop him, for he yet again he braced himself for the thing to do its ramming attack toward him.

"It doesn't matter how many of these things you kill, they will kept on coming," said Inari. "Until you deal with the _true_ nature of where these things are coming from."

At first James didn't know what she was talking about, the only thing that he was focus on the battle that was at hand and the rest was stuff that he could deal with later. But, then James started to think about what the white fox was talking about and how this thing used to be his friend, the very same thing that he is killing over and over again.

_Maybe she is right, killing this thing over and over again, isn't a way to deal with his death_ thought James. _Just maybe...not fighting this thing is the way to go._

Then he straighten up and put his staff down, telling this thing, whatever it was that he wasn't going to fight that thing anymore. "I'm not going to fight you anymore, I'm going to fight what happen to you. It happen and there is nothing that I could of done to stop it. So there is no purpose of me fighting it, so do whatever you want to me."

The bug-like thing straighten up and seconds after that he saw that the thing started to melt away into some blue liquid that started to pool around the a human looking figure. But, behind the melting liquid, James saw a figure that he knew all to well and that was the figure of Nick.

"Nick is that you?" Asked James that started to walked up to him, to see if he was alright, considering the fact that he whacked the hell out of him with his staff weapon.

Once again, Nick put his hand up and that told James to stop what he was doing, which he did. "Yes," he softly answered. "But, we don't have much time."

"Is that the way it always is," said James.

"That is true, but I must tell you that you have been a good friend to me and that I have to leave," said Nick.

After that James saw that Nick's body disappeared into a puff of white smoke and that the blue pool of blue liquid also disappeared, absorbed into the floor.

"May the Great Flying Fox guide your way," said James. "And may him guide me to that place as well when my time comes."

"Good, you have finally accepted the depth of your friend," said the clam voice of Inari.

The sound of the white fox's voice made James turned around and saw that she had walked behind him.

"So was that it?" Asked James.

Inari shook her head as her answer. "No, it isn't the Bacterians have created something that they think will break the heart and the will of Fox."

"What is it?" Asked James worry about this new tiny piece of information that was given to him.

"I'm not totally sure, but I think it has to do with an important figure from his past," answered Inari.

_His Father_ thought James. "His Father, James McCloud?" Asked James.

"I think you might be right about that one. But please, be careful, for some of the hardest battles that you are going to fight are about to happen and kept an eye on the green one," advised Inari.

_Slippy_ thought James. "Alright, I will."

Inari nodded her head at what James thought about her advise and after that, the world that James was in was gone in a white flash of light that blinded the blue fox. Then the white light that had full his world, slowly faded away from his new and slowly as his eye adjusted to the new world and he found out that he was back in the hotel room. Seeing that he knew that he back on the Lylatian world of Corneria and that this mission that he as on wasn't done. In fact he sensed that it was just getting started and with that thought across his mind he knew that he wouldn't be able to get much more sleep. So he got up from the sofa and look around room, to see where he had let his clothes. He found out that the huge bag that contained a couple pair of clothes was on the left and so he walked to it.

He open up the bag and pull all of the clothing that he wanted to wear, which included his underwear, a pair of jeans, a black short shelved shirt, a belt, and a pair of white socks. He put all of them on in a matter of seconds and in doing that he felt a little more comfortable in his civilians clothes. So much in fact that he almost forgot about his gauntlet that would allow him to check the status of the two Vic Vipers and he found out that both of them were in normal condition. So he didn't need to worry about the two of them and with that he went to the data pad that he found in the hover car that had a couple of links that was about Andross.

Knowing that he had at least two days of downtime, he thought that it would be best of him to do some more digging about this guy that was called Andross and why Fox was so determined to stop him during the time of the Lylat Wars.

He saw that there were numerous links about the guy and he found out that a majority of them were official links that repeated the same information about him, like he was a brilliant scientist that was credited with a great deal of ground breaking inventions that included the perfection of growing body parts for a particular person, a type of bio technology that even the humans back on Gradius had yet perfected, and had either discovered cure or treatments to this system's most deadly infections. It was their credits that had allowed him to get more sway to start work on other projects and it was of these projects that ended up in a disaster, a huge explosion that took out a huge section of the capitol city of Corneria. After that he was exiled to Venom for his crimes and it was thought because of that hostile environment, Andross wouldn't be able to survive, but somehow he did. Since nobody was watching him, he was able to build up his fleet big enough for him to declare war on the entire system.

As he dug throughout the links he found out that during his time on Corneria that he stated to developed an attraction to a vixen that was called Vixy Reynard McCloud, the mother of Fox, but she was already married to James. It was this attraction, that evenly turned into a dangerous obsession of her that many people believed lead Andross to plant a bomb that was intended to kill James, but it instead killed her. Like with everything in the legal system, they weren't able to prove it, or they ran out of time to get the evidence to prove his involvement of the crime.

Then, James saw a link that caught his attention, for in the short description of the page it said that the whole Lylat Wars was a cover-up to eliminated Andross, because he was starting to get public with the general public and that had he had desire to run for public office.

_Whoa Peppy never mention that_ thought James. So he click on the link and he was brought to a page that didn't have all of the polish that came with a professional made website. But, that didn't matter to him, for he was far more interested in the context of the website. In doing that he found out that this page had the same information about Andross that the official web site had, but it added a tiny tibet of information that the official site didn't and that was the fact that Andross was sent to Fichina, despite the fact of what happen on that world.

That caught the attention of James for he knew that the first colony on Fichina was destroyed in the act of cleansing it up the infection that was caused by the Bacterians that was put there by the Krazoa. If that was true, then, it would meant that the Cornerian government knew about the Bacterians that was down on that world and they also knew what would happen to him on that world as well. But, if that was the case, then why did the Cornerian government sent him there in the first place.

So the blue fox continue to read more text on the page and in doing that he found out that Andross was becoming quite popular with the general population because of all the medical advancements that he made and how he didn't want to sell his ideas to the biggest drug companies, but to much smaller ones that care about its clients rather than its profit line. That in doing that he made a bunch of powerful enemies that wanted him out of the way so that they could get a crack at the work that he did and make a decent amount of money from the work that Andross did. But, they also knew that he was quiet popular with the general population and if they out right killed him they might caused a riot with the people.

James nodded his head at that in agreement to that for he knew from the history of the humans, that a person shouldn't underestimated the power of huge masses of people. So with that quick refection he went back to what this person had put on the page and in doing that he found out that these companies used their influences in the government to somehow convince Andross to head to the frozen world of Fichina, for they somehow knew that there were something that was down on that world that would somehow corrupted him in a way that would make him a danger to himself or the world of Corneria.

_Those son of bitches! They knew about the dangers that were on that world, but they sent him there anyway, so he wold become infected by the Bacterians so he might become a threat to the Lylat System. So they could they could get a crack at his work and remove him from the political world as well before he could make an impact on it_ thought James at reading this.

But even with that, James continued to read more and he discovered that the companies didn't expect General Pepper to be graceful to Andross when he had exiled him to Venom, rather than have him put to depth. While Andross was technical still alive, but in the grand scale of things, he was legally dead and that meant that these companies were able to have access to all of his work, which they did, like a pack of hungry wolves after a kill. Safe in the knowledge that Andross would never come back and fight then. But, they would be wrong, for they didn't know was the fact that Andross was very much alive and building up his forces to attack the entire Lylat System.

But, while the news that Andross was alive did stunned them, ti wasn't something that they didn't plan for. While they did know that many people that were exiled to Venom died to toxic environment of that world or the lack of natural resources in a matter of weeks. They also knew if there was one person that would somehow beat all of the odds and somehow live on that world it would be him, so they once again pulled a few strings that would help them remove Andross from the picture. Which was the convince General Pepper to hired the Star Fox team, under the command of Fox McCloud, the son of the late James McCloud to do there dirty work for they knew that he would go after Andross without thinking about it, for Fox had suspicions that he was the one that had killed both his father and his mother. For it would be a perfect plan on their part, for they would be able to finally remove Andross from the picture without doing all of the heavy lifting or anybody thinking they were the ones that was all behind it. For the general population would think General Pepper in an act of desperation hired the Star Fox team to stop Andross from conquering all of the Lylat System and Fox would be able to avenge the death of his parents, not having the slightly idea of what really happen.

_Pretty fancy work_ thought James at this, that these huge companies were able to avert a huge influence over in the government that they were able to put their rival in a spot that they knew would make him a danger, which would make him a legit threat to their system and used somebody that had vendetta against him.

But, while he had access to the knowledge that would confirm what this person had thought, James also knew that ninety-five percent of the population of this system didn't have the access like he did and went along with the what the government told them as the official story. So they would think that he was just a conspiracy nut and would just laugh at what this person was saying about this. But, James wasn't like the rest of the population and because of that he knew that this person got all of this right.

There was on thing that that James wanted to know was what did this person think what was the _real_ cause of all the chaos that took place down on Fichina and so he click onto the link that took him to the page that was all about Fichina. In doing that he found out that this person put the general information about the world, like the climate, the location of the world, how many moons it had, and why it was a world that the Lylatians were so interested in, which was the same information that Peppy had told him about this world. Then he found out that this person thought that the people were somehow infected by some thing that was either a virus or a bacteria that turned them into zombie-like creatures. This person also felt that whatever this thing was, is still was down on that world just waiting for another shot to take control of more Lylatians just like before and James also saw that this person had updated the page as well. For the person had thought that the Blizzard Crawler and the creatures that were created on Fichina were from the same living thing. Again whomever this person was got it right and he started to wonder who was this person, that was behind all of this.

But he was stopped from doing that went he heard the sound of somebody that was knocking at his door and so he quickly hide the data pad under the closest pillow.

"Yes, who is it?" Asked James.

"It's me, Slippy," answered Slippy.

Knowing that Slippy was a friendly, James got up from the sofa and went to the door. "Hey, Slippy, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright and talk a little more about the Bacterians," answered Slippy.

"Sure why the hell not," said James. After that he open up the tiny peep hole that was on the door and he saw that in fact the green frog was there, looking around the hall, totally unaware that James was looking at him. So after that he went to unlock the door and then he open up the door for the frog. He saw that he was in a pair of kaki pants and blue short shelve shirt, but he still had his slash across his chest and all of the various different packs that was hanging off of his body. Telling James that while Slippy wasn't on the cruiser, he still had all of the equipment with him just in case his skills were needed.

"Thank you," said Slippy.

After that James closed the door behind him. "So what do you want to know?"

"Like is there anything that you didn't tell us about the Bacterians almost 20 years ago and are there any type of tactics that are used to defeat them?" Asked Slippy.

James could see that the frog was worry about the information that was given to him by Nick that later turned out to be a pawn of the Bacterian and just the thought of what happen to his best friend, still give him chills. "Yes, there is there are two type of units that are basic and will try to ram you."

Slippy's eyes opened up wide at the sound of this unit. "What are they?"

"They are called Zubs and they look like snowflakes and the other one is called Duki, which look like arrows, but they are some of the easiest of the two to deal with for they come out of hatches. If you destroy the hatches, no more of those things will come out, but the Zubs on the other hand are different for they will appeared out of nowhere."

"Great," said Slippy.

"Yes, I know and that is the reason why they are the most hated type of enemies that the Bacterians can use." said James. "As with tactics to deal with them, just kept your eyes open for anything and everything when you enter into areas that is controlled by them."

Slippy just nodded his head at that, for it wasn't the news that he wanted to hear from this person. He wanted to hear that there was some type of secret tactics that only he knew and James could see the look of disappointment that was on his face when James had told him that the best way to deal with them was just keep a look out.

"I'm sorry, to disappointed you, with this, but this thing that you can do when you are fighting them," said James. "Now is there anything else that I can help you out with?"

"Yes, there is. You know, that I'm not the best at the controls of an Arwing and I would like to get better at it. Since you some how bested Wolf. I can assume that you are an ace pilot and I would like to become as good as you are," answered Slippy.

This got the attention of James, he knew that when compare to the rest of the team he wasn't as good as they were, but despite that James could see that Slippy had some talent and that the only thing that he needed was somebody to show him the way. He also knew that admitting that he needed help with his skills was the first step of him becoming a better pilot.

"And that is the first step of becoming a better pilot," said James.

This caused the frog pilot to smile a little.

"Now, I only have two days before we head back into battle and that not enough time to teach you all of the tricks that I know. But, I will teach you some of the easiest ones and that ones that I feel will also work on your Arwing," said James. "For, I don't know all of the specific details of your fighters."

"And I will be happy to provide you with all the details," said Slippy.

"Thank you," answered James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf was sitting in his office that was on the Sargasso Base that was in the Sargasso Region of Metro and he was looking at the replay that was given to him by General Peppy Hare. He could see that the old rabbit had accepted his request and also told him to kept an eye out on the black cloud that was around the world of Tatiana, like so many other bases were doing at this time. So Wolf typed a short message to Peppy that he would do that for them as well and he would do anything that was within reason if Peppy would send out any ship to this region of the Lylat System. After that he started to think about this and how strange, it was, that he would help out the Cornerian Military, the very same element that he tried all of his adult life to avoid. He wondered how this would look like in the history books and how he would be reminder, would he be a major player, or would be just a footnote, hidden in the text that would praise the efforts of the members of Star Fox, while ignoring his efforts to help his team. Even if Fox McCloud would mention him and how he had help him in the fight, he somehow knew he wouldn't have the some type of praise that Fox would have.

Even if he knew that he wouldn't get the same type of praise that Fox would get, he still that he had to help them out with this new threat, Corneria was still the world of his birth. So he put his bitterness in the fact that he wouldn't go down in history in the same way that Fox McCloud would in the back of his mind and focus at the task at hand. Which was to check to see if there was anything else that was left behind by the Bacterians.

So he open up a channel to one of the teams that was checking the base and he found out that he was talking with team two. "Have you found anything?" He asked.

Over the static full open line he was able to hear a voice of one of team two's members. "Nope, it look like that the Bacterians didn't have a chance to do anything to the base while they were here. The only type of damage that we found was the damage that came from Star Fox came here, blasting away all of the transfer devices. Is there anything else you want us to do, like try to fix the damage or the transfer devices? You know those things won't cheap, boss."

"No, not at this time, come back, I will get somebody to work on then," answered Wolf that knew that person was speaking the truth about the transfer devices, they won't cheap and he had then installed so that his men could quickly move through the base when it come under attack.

"Agree, we will be heading back to the main computer room, team two out," said the voice that was on the other side of the line. After that he heard the static full line go dead.

So with that out of the way he went to the other teams that were doing the same thing and just like with the other teams he found out that the areas that they were checking were clean of anything that came from the Bacterians. Just like before he told them to come back and they all acknowledged him that they would do that for him. With that out of the way he went to the space that was around the base and the first one that he contacted was Leon.

"What is it?" Asked Leon.

"Do you have anything to report?" Asked Wolf.

"Nope, if you think a bunch of space rocks are worth your effects to destroy?" Answered Leon.

Wolf knew that was his attempt at humor and a bad attempt at it, but even with that, he knew that Leon didn't didn't fine anything that came from the Bacterians. That the only thing that he was doing at this time was wasting both their time and the fuel of the Wolfen.

"Okay, come back," said Wolf.

"Al right, then Leon out," said Leon. After that the image of lizard Leon had faded away from the screen and that meant he would have to see what Panther was doing with this only searches.

So just like what he did with Leon, Wolf open up a channel to the black feline to see what he was doing.

"Have you found anything?" Asked Wolf.

"Nope, it seems that all of the units that came from the Bacterians are all gone from this area," answered Panther.

Just like he thought would happen, Wolf just nodded his head at the news of this and just with Leon he knew that keeping him out any longer, it would be a wast of time. So it would be best of him to come back to the base as fast as he could.

The black furred feline nodded his head at the command that Wolf told him to do and just like with Leon the image of Panther faded away from the view of the lupine leader. Then the only thing that he could do after this was to fold his arms across his chest and think about what would be his next move would be in the grand scale of things. Would it be a move that would take him or his team into battle once again, or would be a move that would force him to sit back and watch on the sidelines while all of the action took place. He just didn't know and that was the one that he didn't like.

He also wondered about Fox, he wondered why didn't he take his team take flight and attack the other Bacterian base hat was in Metro as soon as he got the world that his Sargasso Base was under his control. He knew that if he was Fox he would of jump on the opportunity if it was presented to him.

_What are you doing, Fox? The way is clear, but for how long? _He wondered as he turned his chair around to see the star full space that was outside of his window.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Another Round of Flashes of Lighting

The 50 hours that was estimated to get the Cornerian cruiser that the Star Fox team was using as their mobile base was ready for the next phase of the fight and they found out that everything went according to plan. They had installed a couple of missile launchers, two forward hyper lasers, improved the engines of the cruisers, and upgraded the shields that was on the ship to the point that it would be able to handle the toxic environment that was inside of the black cloud that was now being called "Dark Void". Now, the only thing that was left for them to do was to test all of the improvements that was made to the ship to see if they would work with the older ship and so they told ROB to take control of the ship. When he did, he took the ship to the proving grounds that was just outside of a military base, the very same one that the Star Fox was put up after the Android Invasion.

At the proving grounds they tested the hyper lasers and they found out that they worked well despite the fact that the weapon system was a newer system that was put on an older ship. Next, on the checklist were the missiles and just like with the hyper lasers they all found out that the missiles worked on the ship. With that out of the way he next thing they would have to test the engines improvements that they put o the ship, which would allow the ship to have better moveably in tight spots. So they told ROB to fly a pre determine course to check the speed of the ship and to see if there was any type of vibration while the ship was in motion.

ROB followed the orders and fired up the engines of the ship. In doing that the robot found out that the engines ha a different feelings to them when compare to the ones that were on the ship and despite that he could sense that these newer engines were working within the safely guidelines. So, ROB reported this news back and he received a report that the speed of the ship had improved as well. The robot made a note about that and was ready for the next step in these tests. Which, was to test the flexibly of the craft and that came in the form of a series of several impromptu round shape objects pop up at random time that would block the path of the craft, which ROB would have to steer around, but this was down within reason, for this was a huge cruiser that didn't have the same type of agility that smaller fighter type craft had. Plus if the ship had hit one of the objects they wouldn't damage the ship, they would simply break away at the time of the impact.

ROB gracefully avoided all of the objects and while he was doing that they were reporting all of the data that was being transmitted to them. While they were doing that, they found out that the new engines were working well despite the fact that they were on an older ship and in fact these engines were overpowered for the type of ship they were on. So with that out of the way the last thing they needed to check was the new shields they found out that it was working just fine. After that they tested the shields at their greatest range to see if the older ship could handle the new power demands on the ship and they found out that the ship was able to withstand the new demands that they were putting on the ship's systems. ROB followed the orders and after that he was told that they would fire on ship ship to see if these new shields could handle this as well.

Seconds after that the computer, that was unaware of this phase of the test, had told him that there was a lock on and that he would be fired on. It had suggested that he should avoid the lock on, but since ROB knew that it was part of the test and not a hostile act, but just a test. So ROB ignored the warring and allowed the ship to take the hit, having no clue how the new shields would fare in this older system. But, his programing he knew that anything could happen to this and so he braced himself for anything.

As soon as he prepared himself for the hit, the hit came and at first ROB felt nothing, but the robot knew that just using his sense of touch wasn't good enough to see if the shields were holding or not. So he knew that he had to go and see what the ship's computer was telling him about this test. He found out that the computer was giving him numerous amount of data that was telling him that despite the newer system of the shields, the old Cornerian cruiser was able to handle the new demands that they were putting on it. Seeing this ROB was about to tell the testers that everything was working just fine and that they should do the next round of tests that they had plan for the ship. Then the computer brought up a warring that caught the attention of ROB and the robot found out that the warring was that there was a power surge that was building up.

ROB reported this new development to the testers and they told him to stop the test. Which allowed ROB to drop the shields and focus on the building power surge that was in the electric system. In doing that he found out that during the testing of how the shields would hold during an attack one of the systems that was responsible for channeling the extra energy away from the shields had failed and allowed the extra energy into the craft's electrical system. But, even with the shields' power was down, the power surge was still building and if he didn't fine a way to stop the surge, it would blow the entire electrical system of the craft. But, even with that threat, ROB was able to kept his cool and transferred the power to the docking bay, thus saving the electrical system of the craft.

After this ROB told the testers that he had fixed the problem and despite that he was ready for the next round of tests that they had planed for this ship. But, he found out that they were down with the tests and that despite that little set back with the shields, the tests were considered a successful and that the craft was ready to be token out in the field. That the only thing that he should do was to take the ship back, prep it for launch and tell the Star Fox team that their ship was ready to go. So ROB keyed in the commands that took the ship away from the proving grounds and back to the hanger where it would wait until the Star Fox team would return to the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody that was involved with the team got the news that their ship was ready and that the only thing that it needed was them to step back on board of the vessel. So it didn't matter if they were in the hotel room learning to become a better pilot, like Slippy was doing with the help of James, or they were out in the warm sunlight enjoying a midday meal at one of the local cafe like Fox and Krystal were doing, or if they were at a local bar, shooting a round of pool like Falco was doing without the aide of an alcoholic drink, or if they were in their office looking at the stack of unless reports that required both his eyesight and his signature. They all received the news about the craft via their own personal communicators that Peppy had issued for them for this very reason.

"Well it look like class is all done and that I must issue the final test," said James when he look at the message that was display on the screen that told him the status of the craft.

This caused the green frog to take a look at his own device and just like James he found out that their ship was ready for them. "I can see, well wish me luck."

"Well good luck," said James while he clipped o his staff onto his belt and swung his duffle bay that contained all of his clothing onto his back. "But, I think it is time for the two of us to get a move on."

Slippy nodded his head at that and put the data pad that he was looking at that contained information about a new type of move. After that the got up from the chair and headed out of the room without taking a glance to see if James was following him, for the frog just assumed that the blue furred fox would followed him out of the room, but he was wrong about that. For James had lagged behind and allowed the frog to leave the room so that he would be able to get the data pad that had the website that was about Andross without the green frog asking him what he was doing. Which, he did and after that he headed out of the room with the knowledge that he would never see this room ever again.

Outside of the room, he saw that Slippy was there, waiting for him. "Hey, James, what took you so long?"

"Oh, I forgot something," answered James.

Slippy just nodded his head at that and the two of them headed out of the hallway that would lead the two of them to the elevator that would lead the two of them to the lobby of this hotel. When the two of them were in the lobby the two of them told the desk clerk that they were leaving and they also asked where the rest of the team was at. In doing that, they found out that Fox, Krystal, and Falco had let the hotel to do whatever the three of them wanted to do.

"Did they tell you were they went? Because we have something important to tell all three of them," asked James that hid the fact that the two of them wanted the other three members of the Star Fox team to come here because their craft was ready for them at this moment.

"Mr. McCloud and Miss Krystal had told me that the two of them are at a local cafe for a midday meal, while Mr. Lombardi hasn't," answered the human looking feline dog.

James just nodded his head at that for he knew that there was nothing that he could do about Falco, but at least he could get a hold of Fox and Krystal. "Can you tell me where this cafe is where Krystal and Fox went to."

"Yes, I can, it is about two blocks down the right," answered the feline dog.

"Thank you," said Slippy.

After that both James and Slippy left the lobby of the hotel into the bright sunlight of clear afternoon. In doing that the two of them found out that despite the threat of the Bacterian was to all of them, the local residents of this city were doing their normal activities. Which included running errands, shopping, going to work or heading to work, or just sitting outside and enjoying the bright light that was provided by the twin stars of the Lylat System. Thinking about that, James stopped and take a quick look at his shadow, to see if he would have two shadows, due to the fact that there were two light source. He found out that he did in fact have two shadows, proving this theory about this and the next thing he saw was the fact that he saw two familiar foxes coming his way. With that he saw that they were both Fox and Krystal that were dressed in regular clothing.

"Did you hear?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, we did, our ship is ready, the only thing that is is needed is us," answered James.

"And that includes Falco," added Slippy.

"Tell me about it, when the three of us meet up in the lobby, asking how to the two of you were doing. He told us that he would be doing his own thing and that he would only meet up with us when he found out that our ship is ready to fight," answered Fox. "And I had to literally bolted the communicator to his body to make dam sure that he would have the thing with him when the thing would tell him that the ship would be ready for the battle."

James just did a little laugh at this and while he didn't know Falco as long as the rest of the team, but he know him long enough to know that was just like him. "Now, the big question is Falco going to react to the message about the ship."

"If he wanted to kept his spot on the team he will come to meet us," answered Fox.

Right on queue, a taxi cab pulled up beside all of them and out of the cab they saw that the blue feathered avian pilot came out of the cab, dress in a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket that made him look like he was a part of a biker gang.

"I can see that you got the same message that I got as well," said Falco. "That our ship is ready to take the fight to the Bacterians."

"Yup," answered Fox.

"Good, I hate to sit around while that thing, continues to build up its forces," said Falco.

"Now the only thing we have to wait for is Peppy and see if he will send us another ride like he did before," said James.

"If he wants us, _all of us_, together, he will do that, but in the meantime, I think we should get all our stuff," said Fox.

Falco nodded his head at that and with the rest of the team, they all walked back in the direction of the hotel. While on the way everybody noticed that Slippy wasn't with them.

"Hey, Slip, aren't you coming?" Asked Fox.

"No, I already got my stuff," answered Slippy.

Fox nodded his head at that and was slightly impressed by the fact that he had once thought ahead, instead of rushing into action like he normally dose. "Well, we will be seeing you all in a matter of five minutes."

"Alright then," said James.

After the trio of Fox, Krystal, and Falco went back to walking to the hotel. In a matter of five minutes the two returned, still dress in their regular clothing, but this time they all had their own duffle bags on their backs, and just in time for they all saw that the same car that had brought them here, had came back to take them back to the hanger.

"I told you that I would be back," said Fox.

"And just in time, I might add," said James while he pointed in the direction of the car that had just pulled up.

"I can see that, the old man has came through once again," said Falco at the sight of their ride.

Nobody said anything at Falco's pet name for Peppy for they all knew that he was in fact up there in regards to his age, considering the fact that he was both a rabbit, that on average had the shorted lifespan when compare to the other species that were in the Lylat System, and that he was a mercenary, that also had a very short lifespan as well. But, even if he was both of these things, he was still a survivor and if there was anybody that could beat the odds it was him. Even with that in his favor, everybody that was on the team knew that Peppy in all of his greatest that he had would in the long run reach the end of his life and would die. The only question was how it would it be, would it be a peaceful one, where he would die in his sleep, seeing visions of his friends and family, or would it be a violent one, where he would be killed, like he almost did at the Aparoid Homeworld. They all just didn't know how he would end his life.

They all filed into the car and unlike the last time, they all found out that having the duffle bags with them made the space that was in the car a little tighter.

"I would like to know why didn't you guys change into your uniforms?" Asked James.

"Because, I thought that us wearing them would make us clearly recognizable and would make this guy's job harder to do," answered Fox. "Considering the fact that we are some what of what you would call famous in this system and while I wouldn't mind giving a few fans an autograph. It is the fact that we are on a mission and time is of the essence."

"Plus, somebody might want his autograph, so that they will sell it somewhere and while I don't mind that, things might come up to force the person to sell it. But, it is when I sign an autograph for a person that look genuine happy that I personally took the time to do this for that person, then in a matter of hours I find the very same thing that I signed on an online auction site, that really rubs me the wrong way," continue Fox.

James just nodded his head at that and while he had never experience the type of fame that Fox and his team had to deal with it. He knew from the different news repots that he had ever read about or saw on TV that while famous people did like doing public appearances and meeting fans. They also like fans to respect them and not pull the proverbially wool over their eyes. "I can see how that would vex you."

"And how I took this up, to continue the legacy that my father started, not to make a name for myself," said Fox, who paused a little and slightly bowed his head. "But, it seem that life on the other hand had a different plan for me and my team."

"Hey, Foxie, don't get yourself down on yourself, if it wasn't for your team of yours, I would either be still in the Hot Rodders Gang, barely scrapping by either in jail, or dead. So I think this problem with the fame of ours is worth the price for the friendships that I got with this team," said Falco. "Plus, if you didn't have me around, you wouldn't have all of the street smarts that you have now and without those skills you wouldn't be able to get out that Macbeth scape with both your hide and your Arwing."

That made Fox do a little smile at that and Falco was right about that, it was about three mouths after the Lylat Wars were officially over, but despite that there were still rouge elements that were still loyal to Andross and were still causing problems for the business that were only starting to get back on their feet. While a good majority of the companies that were there had enough money that had allowed themselves to hire a bunch of of other mercenaries like him to protect their property, but there were some companies that were nearly destroyed by Andross's forces that it was a miracle that they were still surviving and because of that they didn't have the money to hire people to protect themselves from harm. Because of that they were the ones that were the ones that were constantly being bothered by this rouge group of Andross loyalist. So to help themselves out, they join up, to pull all of the limited money that they had and hired his team to help them out with their goods. They also told him that if he had the time, they to fine out who this group was, if he did, stop them at any means that he felt were needed. In doing that he found out that this group were being funded by the larger companies to drive these smaller companies out, via a long war that would make them spend all of their limited funds on stopping this group instead of their day to day operation. It was this tiny piece of news that had lead him into a trap, but it was the fact that Falco had suggested that the two of them make used of his various contacts that he had made while he was with the Hot Rodders gang. Which they did and it was this fact that had allowed the two of them to get out of tight spot with their life and their prized Arwings.

"Well I guess you are right about that," admitted Fox.

"And what about me?" Asked Slippy. "You brought me out of my shell and because of that you made me believe in myself. So much in fact that I cured my stuttering."

This once again caused the vulpine leader to smile at this and maybe his fame wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. Maybe he might be able to handle it as long as he had his team with him. "That's true, but it wasn't there in the first place, I wouldn't of been able to dig it up. With your stuttering, that was something your cure yourself, I had nothing to do with it."

"Don't be so modest, Fox," said Slippy.

"And you cant' forget about what you did for me," started Krystal. "If you didn't come to that world, I wouldn't be here to talk with you all of you about it."

Fox nodded his head at that and recalled to exact moment that he saw the person that was behind the sleepy face that was trapped inside of that blue crystal. How at that moment he knew that she would be the one, the one person that he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Also at that moment he somehow was able to sense that this blue vixen felt the same way when she had set her eyes on him. "That is true as well."

Then Falco jabbed Fox in the back. "You see, as long as you have us, you can handle anything that life will throw at you."

This made the vulpine leader feel good about his team and the people that he had gathered for the team or the people that would support them, especially, Falco. While most of the time would be a jerk, mocking him in all of his efforts, leaving the team whenever he wanted to do his own thing, but in the long run, when the chips are down, he would come through and help him. If it wasn't for him he might of not been able to fine the wrap that was in Sector Y, that took them to Sector Y, which allowed them to bypass Boise and head directly into Area Six. They hopped that traveling through that cosmic junk yard they would of caught the Venom forces of guard and surprise them by heading directly into the bulk of their forces. But with so many things in his life, things never went according to plan, for the _Great Fox_ was spotted by a lone fighter that was able to get the word out that the Star Fox team was in this sector, before they were destroyed by the _Great Fox_, even with that the damage was done. For in a matter of minutes the space that was around the _Great Fox_ was swarming with Venom forces that were attacking anything that wasn't them. While that was hard to deal with, it was manageable, but in a matter of seconds everything hit the fan for a bunch of missiles were launched at them, that would later be discovered came from Macbeth. They were able to fend this attack of and because of that they were able to head back their, to stop the Venomian forces that were still out that world from launching more missiles on them. While down there, Falco with his love interest Katt, had help him take out the last two track switches that had allowed him to switch the track of the train that caused the thing to run into a fuel despot at full speed, thus destroying the train and the fuel despot. While it was something that had to do down, it was something that he didn't want to do, he knew that he had to do it, if he wanted an uninterrupted run at Sector Six.

"And you would be right about that," said another voice that they all knew to well.

Everybody turned in the direction of where they all thought that the familiar voice came from and they all saw that they were right about it. It was in fact Peppy that had said that and they all saw that he saw standing there, waiting for all of them to come here. They also saw that he wasn't wearing his bright red uniform that told everybody that was around him that he was a general, but he was wearing the clothing that he wore the last time he was with the Star Fox team and he was holding up a data pad in his hand.

"Consider this to be your second half of your payment," said Peppy that walked toward Fox.

"Oh is that so," said Fox.

"Yes, it is and while she not much to look at but, it what is inside that matters and with a little bit of love on your part, I think she might be good as the first _Great Fox_," said Peppy. "All I need is to sign a few official documents that will transfer the ownership of this ship from the CDF to you, Fox."

While Fox did like the idea that he was going to get another ship back and this didn't restricted either him or his team to what type of jobs that were only in the limited range of his Arwing. That was something that his father understood all to well and that was one of the reasons why he saved up so much money to at least put a down payment on the first _Great Fox_ that only was a drop in the bucket at how much that ship really cost to by. But, while yes this was nice to have, it wasn't what he really wanted for he wanted something that had the same type of weapon, armor, and shields that the first _Great Fox _had. He also knew that finding even an used one, would be hard to do, due to the fact that after the near complete destruction of the Cornerian military, the military started to buy up the few privately owned ships and the companies that made these ships were devoting all of their efforts to the military orders. Unless the private buyer had a huge amount of money to give to these companies to build a ship for them and while Fox had saved up a vast amount of money over the many years of service, there were noway near the amount of money that they wanted for a down payment for an order and considering the fact the last person that had his last time had a private owned dreadnot was destroyed in action. Fox thought they would ask for more money or would ask him to paid in cash up front before they would even start the design phase.

"Fox, don't bulk at this, she is a good ship, plus she will be mothball and you know what that means," said Peppy, urging him to take the ship.

"Okay, I will do it," said Fox, that knew all to well what would happen to this ship if she was was mothballed, for it meant that she would have four faiths. One, she would be sole to a museum so that everyday people could take a look at it, two she would be used as target practice, three she be dissembled to be sole for scrap, or four she would be sunk in the ocean to create an artificial environment for sea life.

Fox put his paw on the screen and in a matter of seconds of waiting he became the owner of an older Cornerian Cruiser.

"Now that you own her what will you call her as you know not naming a ship is considered to be bad luck," said Peppy.

Fox put up his paw on his chin and started to think about all of the different names that he could think of. None of them had a name that he thought would fit the ship and so he made the choice.

"_Great Fox II_, in honor of the first one that was lost in battle," answered Fox.

Peppy nodded his head at that and put the name of the ship in the database of ship's names.

"With all of the official stuff down, when can we leave?" Asked Falco that was slightly annoyed at all of this stuff and the fact that Fox didn't use any type of creatively with the name.

"As soon as you all want, but I'm coming with you as well," answered Peppy.

"What? Are you serious? I thought that you said that you were going to retire after we got back to Corneria?" Asked Fox.

"What are you thinking old man, this is the type of job that is for younger people," said Falco.

"Yes, I know what I said earlier, Fox, but I don't feel safe here and with you away on that mission it would be perfect time for my rivals to either kill me or remove me from this position. Also, Falco, I won't be doing any flying, it will be like the last time we all went out," said Peppy.

"I just don't want you to go all suicidal on us like you did last time you stay behind," said Fox, that shook the rabbit's hand. It was nice to have the entire team back again, even if it was going to be this one last time.

"Believe me, Fox, I don't want to go through that all over again," said Peppy that didn't like the idea of him using the first _Great Fox _as a weapon to break through that energy shield and not having any idea that the bridge would eject at that time, because they never tested that feature on that ship before it was pressed into service.

Without further discussion from anybody, the entire team headed to the ship that was now the _Great Fox II_ and all of them saw that there was a ramp that they all walked up to. When they all got inside of the ship the ramp that they were pervious on, automatically closed up behind them to do double duties for the ship. One of them was to seal the ship up and the other one was to add to the armor of the ship.

"I'll head to the bridge and tell ROB that we are ready to take off," said Peppy.

Fox nodded his head at that and Peppy took that as a sign that Fox allowed it. So Peppy walked from the group in the direction of the bridge.

"I've going to the docking bay and check out the Vic Vipers," said James.

Fox did the same thing that he did with Peppy and just like with Peppy he took that as a sign that Fox would allow his action. Just like with Peppy, James knew that he would be allowed to leave and that what he did in the direction of where the docking bay was at.

"I will follow Peppy to the bridge," said Slippy and the green frog didn't need a nod from Fox to tell him that it was okay from him to do so.

"Now, I think the three of us should get dress, unless you want to fly your Arwing in that get up," said Fox, that was pointing in the direction of Falco's street tug clothing.

Falco just scoffed at the backhanded insult that Fox just did, but he opted not to say anything to Fox about that. The only thing that he did in response to this was to sling his duffle bag on his back and headed back to the room that everybody had decided were his room.

"Well with that I think it is time for us to get dress as well," said Fox.

Krystal nodded her head at that and the two foxes with their duffle bags on their backs, heading off in he direction of both of their rooms.

Fox, Falco, and Krystal each found their way to their own room and they all found out that they were full with the basic stuff that any Lylatians could used for their everyday living on a ship like this. Since these ship was now officially theirs, they all knew that they could personalize them to what they liked with all of there own personal stuff, that they had to rebuild once again, since a good majority of their own stuff was destroyed when the _Great Fox_ was destroyed.

The first thing that all three Star Fox pilots did to personalize this place as their own was to dump the duffle bag that they had carry with them when they all enter into this room onto the bed. After they all did that, they unzipped the bag and pull out their clothes that they wore while they were flying their Arwings. But after that, this was the time when the three team members went their own ways, for they all had different styles of clothing that reflected their different type of personalities. For Falco he opted for the red armor one that he had shortly picked up after he had received his cut of the pay that Fox got after he quelled the problem that was on Suaria and while a good majority of the paid was used to relabel the Arwings, the Landmaster, and the _Great Fox, _there was still enough left for Falco to used in anyway that he wanted. He also picked this over the other clothing because the ones that he wore during the time of the Lylat Wars were gone, destroyed when the first _Great Fox_ took her final drive, and the black one that he wore while he was on his own while still packed away on his Arwing, didn't fit the mind set that he had now. For he was now officially part of the team and wearing the black one, to him, might of be misunderstood that he was going to go solo once again.

But, Fox, on the other hand didn't have as much of a varied set of clothing to pick from, for he didn't chance it over the years, the only real differences from it was the type of flight suit that he would wear, which would be either a long sleeve or a short sleeve one, or if he wanted to wear his red scarf or not. It was only after the Suaria Crises that he started to not to wear it because he felt that it was a link to his childhood, and while it was an okay one, he thought that he was getting older that it was time for him to put away things that he felt were holding him back.

But, now with the threat of the Bacterians, the real reason for the start of the Lylat Wars, which caused the depth of his father, and thinking about it, it felt like he was heading off on his first mission on Corneria to take out the one thing that was directing all of the units that were attacking the city. With that he made the choice that he would wear the clothing that he wore at the time of the Lylat Wars when he was eighteen years old, but that would only happen if those clothing that he wore at the time of the Lylat Wars would fit him. Considering the fact of all of the stuff that he has been through. So he pull out the sleeveless green flight suit and the tan short sleeve fight jacket that he noticed was messing a majority of the fancy pins was gone, sole for the credits, during the time when the only type of jobs that his team was able to get were patrol jobs that while steady, but didn't paid all to well, to help with the increasing costs of maintaining all of the crafts that his team had. Seeing that Fox signed at that and made him think, was he that cash strapped for funds that he would even consider selling pieces of his own clothing for money, but that was in the past for he had enough funds in the various difference accounts that he felt were good enough for him and his team to be able to sustain everything that they had. Considering all of the damage that the Aparoids did to the Lylat System, he knew that it would be years before the Lylat System would be able to get back to the type of forces that they had before the Aparoids came, which would mean to him more changes for him to get real juicy job.

He undress himself to his undergarments and at first he put on the green flight suit, much to his surprise he found out that despite the fact over the ten years of him not wearing the thing. He zipped up the flight suit and he found out that doing that, the flight suit got a little tight for him, not like the time when he first wore this. Which proved that he gained some weight over the ten years, and so he unzipped the flight suit a little around his neck, so that he felt that he could at least breathe a little. After that he put on his belt, clipped on his primary blaster and the reflector on the belt, after that he buckled the belt. Now, it was time for him to try on the tan flight jacket to see if that piece of clothing would still fit his body and he found out that it didn't, for it was tight around his arms. With that little disappointment he took the tan jacket off and put on a longer one. Then he tried his red scarf around his neck covering the fact that he had to unzipped apart of the green flight suit and then he looked at himself in a mirror.

He stood there for a brief moment to see how he look and reflect on the monition of history, how it was once again repeating itself and then he thought about the present. How this wasn't the time for him to think about his past glory days and to start to think about how he was going to defeat this threat he was now facing. He knew that he had the knowledge on how to defeat the Bacterians and all of the technology that was behind them as well. Even with that, he had a feeling deep inside of him that this mission that he was about to go on, wasn't going to plan.

Just when he thought that he saw the image of the white clad figure that he knew as Inari standing behind him in the mirror.

"Be careful to take care of the frog," she warmed.

Without a second thought, Fox turned around to see if she as in the room with him and he found out that as soon as he did that he found out that he was all by himself. Then Fox wasn't no time on thinking what this was all about, because he knew what it was all about. So the only thing that he did at seeing this was to check on the status of his spare blaster, he found out that just like his primary blaster, it was fully charged. So he put that side arm inside of his boot, so that nobody would know that he had weapon with him. Then he walked out of his room in the direction of the _Great Fox II_'s bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James MacCloud had made his way to the docking bay of the _Great Fox II_ and he found out that all of the fighters were there fully repair from the pervious flights. He also saw that they didn't put on any additional markings on his Vic Viper and that James happy at the sight of that, for he didn't know how his bosses would react at the sight of him coming back home with an alien marking on it, never the less the marking that came from a mercenary group. He knew that they would be more forgiven if they were from a military unit, but a mercenary group that would be another story all together, even if they were an ally.

So on his wrist gauntlet he tapped a few buttons and in a matter of seconds the canopy of his red Vic Viper open up for him. He hastily went toward it, for he had no clue when ROB would bring this ship's engines on-line and slight affect his forward process. In a matter of seconds he found himself on the steps and into the cockpit of his fighter. Inside of the fighter he did a quick check of all of the systems that were on the Vic Vipers, from the weapons to the time location, he found out that they were all in green, waiting for him to use them. After that he got out of the fighter, tapped a few more buttons on his wrist gauntlet that caused the canopy to come down. Then he tapped yet another series of buttons in the gauntlet and this caused the canopy of the blue Vic Viper to come up for him. Just with his own red Vic Viper he went inside of the cockpit to check out all of the on board systems to see if they were ready for battle. He found out that they were ready for action just like his and he was about to get out of the fighter, but he paused to reflect, that this fighter used to be his best friend's who was now gone. Gone, to a place that he hoped was a better place than the place that he was currently in.

Because of that, James, took out his chain that had the golden flying fox pendent hanging on it, and kissed it. "May you fine peace and your sacrifice won't be in vain."

After that brief moment of refection, he knew that it was time for him to get back to his duty, so he got out of the fighter. Then after that he keyed in yet another series of buttons that caused the blue Vic Viper's canopy to come down. With that he walked out of the docking bay and to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox had made his way to the bridge of his newly owned craft, the _Great Fox II_, and the idea of him owing yet another craft had finally hit the vulpine. He now had a mobile base of operations that would allow him to travel through the Lylat System and beyond, no longer would be restricted by the limited range that his Arwing had. But, while it wasn't the same as the first _Great Fox_, it was better than nothing and maybe over time it might be able to modified the craft to point that it was equal or maybe even greater than what the first _Great Fox_ was. When he had hit the bridge he found out that the rest of his team had made it as well. He saw that they were all dress in the clothing that they wore during the time that they fought with the Aparoids. He was the only one that had went to his old outfit and quite frankly he didn't care if he was the only person that did that, for it showed to his team that he did things his own way no matter what others thought about it.

"Ah, goin' a little retro," said the accented voice that Fox knew only belong to only one member of his team and that person was Falco.

Fox turned around and found out that he was right about that. "Yup, I thought that it would be nice to bring then out again for yet another mission."

"To each his own," said Falco that went back to his station.

"I think its kind of interesting to see what you first wore," said Krystal.

Fox did a little smile at that. _At least somebody likes it _thought Fox. "Thank you, but its not 100%, I can't wear the short sleeve jacket anymore, its a little tight around the shoulders and most of the pins are gone as well."

Krystal didn't say anything to this and went back to her station. After that Fox went to the Captain chair and while he was doing that he took a quick look around the bridge. He saw that James was missing from the team.

"Hey, Peppy where is James?" Asked Fox.

"I think he is still down in the docking bay, checking out his fighter. But, to make sure, I will check it out," answered Peppy that went to work to fine the missing fox and he found out that the blue fox was heading toward the bridge. "Found him, he is coming on elevator two and he is heading to the bridge."

Seconds after Peppy said that, the elevator that was on the far right open up and out of the elevator's doors came James, that look like he ran the one hundred meter dash in ten seconds flat. But, they all saw that the blue furred fox didn't let that stop him, for he walked out of the elevator and onto the bridge of the ship.

"I'm sorry about that," said James that walked to the nearest chair that he could find that didn't have somebody or something sitting in it. He found out that was to his right, which was next to Slippy.

"Now, that everybody is here, ROB, can you open up an encrypted channel to Beltino, and use my own personal program," said Peppy.

"Peppy, why?" Asked Fox.

Peppy held up his hand and Fox knew that it was best for him to stay quite, which he did. "You will fine out, real soon."

"Connection found, and running your encryption program," said the voice of ROB.

"Put it through," said Fox.

ROB did what Fox requested and in a matter of seconds the image of Slippy's dad, Beltino, whom was sitting behind a normal looking desk that had several data pads on the piece of furniture appeared in front of all of them.

"While, hello there, again team," said the older frog. He paused so that he could take hold a data pad that was on a desk and when he did that he tapped a few buttons that were hidden from the Star Fox team. "As you know the Bacterians are weak to a certain sound, but unfortunately this peculiar sound is just barely in our technology means to created it. Thus, it can only be used in extremely short range."

A collected sign of disgust was heard throughout the bridge of the _Great Fox II_, nobody liked the idea of getting up close to targets that could shot back at them.

"And because of that your Arwings and Landmasters have been equipped with a special transmitter that can transmits that sound. James, I am sorry, but we didn't have the means to equip your Vic Vipers with that transmitter," continue Beltino.

"Don't worry, the Vic Vipers can transmits that signal in short range," answered James.

Beltino just nodded his head at that. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot, you have to make sure that you have the Bacterian within the range of the transmitter, for it you miss you will have to wait another two minutes before you can fired it up again."

"A lot can happen in two minutes," said Fox.

"Yes, I know, but it is the best that we can do within the limit," said Beltino.

This caused Fox to nodded his head at that, for he knew that Beltino spoke the truth about that and if he said that it was the best that they could do, it was the best. It just meant that him and his team had to be careful when they would use that weapon, but at least they had a weapon that the Bacterian couldn't defend themselves against

"It won't be a problem, the good thing is that we at least have it," said Fox. "We have to watch ourselves when we are using it."

This caused Beltino to nod his head at what Fox said to him. "Alright then, let's go and blast these cells to oblivion. Beltino out."

Seconds after that the image of the frog disappeared from all of them and was replaced with the outside view of the docking yard.

"ROB, you heard the man, let's get this thing started," said Fox.

The robot slightly nodded his head and went to work on his computer terminal, tapping in a series of commands that brought the _Great Fox_ _II_ to life. They all felt the powerful engines of this ship come to life and since this ship was going to be their home, it was a good time for all of them to get use to all of the sounds and feelings that this ship had made while it was in normal operation. So when the ship didn't make all of those sounds and feelings they would know that there was something that was up with the craft.

"Taking off," said ROB, as he keyed in yet another series of buttons into his computer terminal.

While everybody on the craft that came from different backgrounds, they all shared one thing and that one thing was the fact that they all had their fare share of take offs. Because of that they all knew that this was one of the most dangerous time being inside of a ship for almost anything could happen to them while they were taking off. So they braced themselves for anything and the sudden pull of the forces that would fight them while they were trying to break through the grip of gravity.

As they expected the sudden pull of gravity took hold of them and they all felt that they were three times heavy as the _Great Fox_ started to make her ascent to the airless vacuum of space.

"Turning on inertial dampers," said ROB.

Seconds after that they all felt the normal gravity take over and the dead weight that they all felt earlier was all gone as well. With that out of the way they could all take a look at the viewscreen and that what some of them, while some of them took a look at the various different computer monitors to take a look at the status of the ship.

"We are entering Corneria's thermosphere," said ROB.

Fox took a quick look at the screen and he saw that the tips of flames dance across the haul of the ship, considering the fact that the heat that came from breaking through Corneria's thermosphere would somehow damage the haul of the _Great Fox II_. Fox turned toward Slippy at his computer terminal. "Slippy, what is the temperature of the haul?"

Slippy tapped a few button on his computer terminal to see the external temperature of the haul. "Right around 5,000 Kelvin, while within the ship's shields' safely guidelines."

Fox nodded his head at that and continue on watching what was going on in the viewscreen to see how far they had to go to break completely free of Corneria's pull on the _Great Fox II_. It seem that the won't making any progress in escaping the pull on Corneria, but in a matter of seconds the _Great Fox II_ escaped Corneria's thermosphere, the planet's last attempt to kept the ship inside of its atmosphere. After that they found themselves into the icy blackest of space and this in turned caused ROB to turned down the engines a little. For as the additional thrust that they provided, which had allowed them to exit Corneria's atmosphere wasn't needed at this time and they all knew that they wouldn't be fighting anything that would require ROB to turn the engines up at full.

"Peppy, scan to see if that organic base is still out there and if is, see if it in the same location," said Fox.

Even if Peppy was a general, and technically out ranked Fox, because in the eyes of the CDF they considered Fox as a captain, even if he wasn't officially part of them. But, even with that, this was Fox's ship and because of that, whatever he said goes. "Right on it, Fox." After he said that the rabbit went to work on the computer to see if that base was still out there and if so, was it in the same location the last time they had located the base.

"Slippy, check to see if this ship has the same type of transmitter that Beltino had talk about. If so, I want to see if the _Great Fox II_ cane fire it at longer range or if it has a shorter recharge time than the ones that are on the Arwings or the Landmasters," said Fox.

Slippy nodded his head at Fox's orders and started to check the things that Fox wanted checked. "Right on it."

"Krystal, I know how you feel about these things, and what happen to you earlier, but I need your telepathic gifts to see if this thing is out there, just in case the _Great Fox II_ can't see it and tell us anything that the craft's sensors can't," said Fox.

Krystal nodded her head at that and while her brief encounter with this Bacterian had engulf her in total darkest, that she thought that she would never find a way out of it. She also knew that it was something that she would have to face it once again, if she wanted to remove the present of this thing from the Lylat System. "Okay, I will do it."

"Hey, Fox, the _Great Fox __II_ has the same transmitter that my Dad put into our Arwings and Landmasters," said Slippy.

"Good, is a stronger and better system than the ones that are own personal craft?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, it is," answered the frog.

"Found it," said Peppy as tapped yet another button to confirm that he was right about this data. "It is in the same spot as before, it didn't move. I will put the location of the base on the monitor for all of you to see."

The rabbit tapped a few button on his computer that brought up a tactical display on the central viewscreen and they all saw the display that Peppy was talking about. They saw that Corneria, their ship, Metro, and the Bacterian base were display as wireframes. They also saw that Peppy had spoken the truth with this thing, it didn't move a signal inch from the pervious known location. This told Fox two things about this Bacterian thing. One, the Bacterian were way overconfident with their newly formed base that they didn't see the need to move it or two they were sitting up a trap on them, making themselves look like they were weak, but in fact in reality they were strong.

"Hey, this is really good news," said Falco. "I mean, we don't have worry about wasting our time looking for the thing. We can make a b-line toward that thing and destroy that base in no time."

Fox didn't want to admit in front of Falco nor the rest of the team, but the blue feathered avian was right about that plan, they could do that and if he was his younger self that might be something that he would of done if he saw the same thing that he saw right now. But, since he was a little older and wiser, he knew that it was better for him to sit back for a moment to think about all of this, for that brief moment might be one thing that could mean successes or failure in this mission.

"Yes, you are right about that one, Falco and that is the thing that worries me a little," said Fox.

"Fox, what are you talking about?" Asked Peppy.

"Take a look at it, that thing didn't move and if I was the Bacterian or the controller of this group of Bacterian units, I would of moved the base after I found out that one of my other bases was conquered by the same people that I am trying to convert into Bacterians," answered Fox.

"And I would of done the same thing, this thing might be a trap, be careful with this Fox," added James.

"You are right about that one, but think about this one, Fox. Maybe they can't move it, or they didn't have the time to do that. There are to many unknowns with this base," said Peppy.

"I just don't like the look of this, it seems way to easy," sad Fox. "And everything that I have been through in my life tells me that nothing is ever easy." He paused and looked to Krystal to see if she could sense anything from this base.

"There is something that is out there," she started. "But, I don't know if it is the base itself or the presence of the Bacterian themselves that is causing me to sense that. But, you are quite right about this being to easy, it is planning something for us, I just don't know what is it."

_Just great_ thought Fox. _I hate when I'm right_.

"Then we just have stop this thing from excusing that plan of its," said Fox. Then he turned around to face ROB and Peppy. "Set a course for that base."

ROB nodded his mechanical head and tapped yet another series of buttons commands into the computer terminal that was in front of him. After he did that everybody felt the engines of this craft to fire up once again.

"ROB, what is the ETA?" Asked Fox.

"About an half hour," answered ROB.

Fox nodded his head at the sound of this news and mentally prepare himself for the fight that he knew would come down the line for everybody. While he was doing that, the vision of Inari warring him about the frog was still on his mind and it had him worry a little about his childhood friend. For he wondered what did she mean with that, was it about keeping an eye out on Slippy during the fight, because he had a habit of getting himself in trouble. Or was it something else that she was warring him about, something that he had yet to think about. But, right now he had no clue what she was talking about, but he knew he would fine out real soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the quickest half hour that anybody had experience in their life time, the _Great Fox II_, had reached its destination, the older part of the Metro Astroid Belt and because of the tightly packed belt of rocks, the _Great Fox II_ had to slow it down to allow ROB time to move through the belt. Because of that, the _Great Fox II_ would become a target to anything that might be out there at this time. So Fox told the team to head to their fighters, which they did, and with a quick cheek of their systems that included the new transmitter that Beltino was talking about earlier, they were out in the belt with Fox taking the lead in blue Vic Viper. One his left side was James MacCloud in his red Vic Viper, on his right side was Falco in his Arwing and at the back end of the pace was both Krystal and Slippy also in their own Arwings.

"Is everybody ready?" Asked Fox that open up a secured channel to all of the friendly ships.

"I'm ready," answered James that did a few last seconds checks to his ship that included the weapons of his fighters and the transmitter of the fighter so that he could create that sound as well. He found out that he was right about the Vic Vipers being able to make that sound without any type of changes to that fighter unlike the Lylatians fighters.

"That goes the same with me," said Falco that brought up the special transmitter and saw that it was ready for him to use it. While he wasn't all to big on science type stuff, but over the many years he found out that he was starting to warm up to them, for he knew it wasn't for them he wouldn't be flying his Arwing in space.

"I'm doing well as well, but don't forget about my warming," advised Krystal that hopped that her warming would be heeded by her team and while she knew that a good majority of them would do that for her. But, she was worry about Falco that didn't put to much faith in her 6th sense, even if did prove to be helpful in the past.

"I made it as well," said Slippy in his normal chirpy voice.

"Alright guys, let's head out," said Fox and with that the team broke away into their normal group. With Krystal and Slippy taking the right, with Falco taking the left and him heading down the center. He also saw that James had broken away from the group as well and went into the same direction of Falco.

"Everybody stay alert," said Peppy, echoing the same words of wisdom that he used during the time of the Lylat Wars.

_Just like before_ thought Fox after he heard those words as he opened up the Vic Viper's sensors as far as he could and he found out that the range of the Vic Viper's sensors as longer than the ones that were on his Arwing. In doing that he found out that the Bacterian that were in this section of the Lylat System had found out that they were head and that their element of surprise was gone. That it was going to be an all out space fight all the way to the base, just like he thought it would be. So it was now time for him to warned the rest of the team about this.

"Guys, it seems that our little visit to this region of the Lylat System hasn't been unnoticed by the Bacterians that are here, I've got some of them that are heading in our direction," said Fox.

"Ah, Foxie, what are you talking about, I don't see anything," said Falco.

"He is right about that. I'll picking them up as well," said James that ran a scan on the units to see what they were and he found out that they were Zubs, the one thing that he didn't want to see, for it was a clear sign that they were heading into a boss rush. It also meant that numerous of these snowflake-like ship would come out of nowhere and try to ram them. But, before he could give them the warring about them to the rest of the team about them, it happen. A dozen of those snowflake-like ships appeared out of nowhere and started to head into their direction.

"What the hell?" Asked Falco as he avoided a few them. "What are those things?"

"They are called Zubs, and we are in a middle of an attack that is called a 'Zub Rush'," answered James as he caused two of the Zubs to run into each other.

"What dose that mean, in English?" Asked Falco.

"Most of the time it means that we are about to face down a series of core ships or bio weapon," answered James.

"This early in the game?" Asked Fox that took out more of these ships and he found out that every time he did that, more of these ships would appeared out of the blackest.

"Maybe, but it also might mean that we are getting closer to the base and we just set off an automatic defense system," said James that saw that there was a line of these ships in front of him and with a quick firing of his powerful laser he eliminated all three of them in one shot.

Seeing this, it hatched an idea in Fox's mind. "Peppy, are we close to the base?"

"Yes, you should see it," answered the rabbit, over the line.

At first Fox quitted his eyes to see if Peppy was telling the truth about this and the only thing that he could see in the blackest of space was the huge space rocks that were set up against the star full backdrop. Even seeing this he knew that Peppy in his old age wouldn't lie to him when they were in battle and so the vulpine took yet another look ahead of him. That when he saw their target, which was the Bacterian organic base in all of its twisted glory. With its organic wall quivering at the sight of them and seeing this Fox didn't need to be an expert in this force to know what it was doing, for the thing was starting to mount its own defenses and fire on them when they all came within range of its weapons.

"Yes, I do," answered Fox. Then he turned his attention toward his team. "Stop, worrying about those Zubs we are about to hit that Bacterian base and it look like we are going to fight our way inside of that base."

Seconds after he said that, they all found out that the Zubs that were bothering them earlier had stop their attack and disappeared back into the black void of space, leaving them all alone. This action by the Zubs had worried both James and Fox for both of them knew that this only meant one thing, that they were getting out of the way so that they won't get hit by a much more bigger weapon that was going to be fired in their general direction.

Then everybody received a warring from their computer telling them all that there was a huge spike in energy that was coming from the base and this confirmed what Fox had thought the base was doing.

"Watch it guys!" Advised Fox as he kept a close eye at the readout that the computer that was on the Vic Viper was giving to him and telling him that the energy that was coming from this organic base. Which told, Fox, only one thing and that was thing was the fact that whatever this base was going to be huge. "This thing is building up for something and from what the computer of the Vic Viper is telling me, it is going to be huge."

Then out of the blue, everybody got a warring that they were all being targeted by the base and before they could do anything the base open fired at all of them with a massive blitz of energy beams that nearly covered the entire area in energy that vaporized any of the asteroids that were in the line of fine. No words from anybody was needed from the group of star fighter pilots to know what to do, if they wanted to survive this assault and that was to get out of the way of the weapon fire, which they did.

"Whoa!" Yelled out Slippy.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Falco. "Hey, James have you ever seen any thing like that before?"

"No," answered James that tapped a few buttons to see if everybody got out of the area without a hit and while he was doing that he came to the socking the truth, which was he knew that while the fighters were able to avoid the weapon fire without taking damages from the attack, because they were fast and had agilely that would allow them to get out of the way of the weapon fire, but he wondered did the _Great Fox II_ make it out of the attack without taking any damage from the organic base.

"Fox, check to see if the _Great Fox II_ made it out," said James.

"I'm already working on it," said Fox, whom first thoughts were of Peppy and ROB.

"You better do it fast, for that thing is about to hit us again with that attack," said Falco.

Fox saw what Falco was taking about and that was the one thing that he didn't want to deal with while he was trying to check the status of the _Great Fox II_. He saw that the _Great Fox II_ had survived the attack, but at a great price, for they were hit by the spider web of energy beams and the impact of the hit had caused damage to their communications. With that his thoughts went to the transmitter that Beltino had created that would create the sound that would destroy the Bacterian crystals, did that make it through the attack. But, even with that Fox, knew that Peppy and ROB still had a way for them to tell the rest of the team that they were okay, despite the fact that they couldn't say that to him on a COM line. That was a series of flashes of were on the running lights that told Fox that they were okay and that they were still in control of this ship.

"Yes, I know, and the _Great Fox II_ was hit by that attack," said Fox.

"How bad?" Asked Falco.

"We lost communications with them," started Fox.

"What about the transmitter that my Dad made, is that okay?" Asked Slippy.

"I don't know, but I do know for a fact is that Peppy and ROB are okay," answered Fox.

"How do you know that?" Asked James that thought that when a ship lost its communications, it had no way of telling anybody expect the people that were on the ship at that time, that they were okay.

"Peppy and ROB developed a pattern of lights flashes on the first _Great Fox_ to tell the rest of the team that the ship is alright, if this did happen," answered Fox. "Which is something that I only knew about, to make sure that it was _really_ either the two of them."

Then once again they all received yet another warring and this time it wasn't from the base that was firing at them, it was from the _Great Fox II_, firing its own weapons toward the base.

"Or they could do that," said Fox sheepishly as he watch the powerful energy weapon of the _Great Fox II_, hit the outer wall or skin of the base.

At first, the skin of the base just absorbed the assault, but with any living thing that could in the start of an attack could take the punishment of an attack, but over the time with the constant abuse the skin of a living thing would fail and that what happen with this thing. Then under the constant pressure that the _Great Fox II_'s upgrade weapons, the skin of the base started to fail as part of the skin started to melt away at the impact site of the weapons and then the weapon fire of the _Great Fox II_ had hit the power source of the grid. For they all saw the weapon fire of the _Great Fox II_ had caused an exposition that swept across the entire skin of the base that took the form of a grid that look like the same grid that a person would use when playing the game of Tic tac toe, which in turned caused a series of secondary explosions that the team thought were the weapons themselves. It was these secondary explosions that caused the skin of the base to fall of and revealed to the entire team what this base really look liked before the Bacterian took control of it.

They all saw that the true nature of base was one that was mixed with mechanical parts and organic parts. But, even with that modification to the base they all saw that the base still look like same as the time when the Star Fox team had first encountered this base almost a year ago. But, they all knew that while on the surface that base looked the same they all knew that inside of this base could be other story all together, who knew what type of traps and tricks that the Bacterians set up from them that would spring up on them as soon as they entered it.

"Look alive, people we are enter into that base and while that thing might look like the same base we encountered a year ago, there is no way in telling what type of traps and/or nasty little surprise the Bacterians might have inside of that base," advised Fox.

"Fox, what about our transmitters? Do you think we can used them inside of the base?" Asked Slippy.

"I don't think so, if you recall what happen when even the smallest piece of Bacterian can in contact of that sound, it destroyed the entire ship. If we fire that sound inside of there, it might bring the entire base on us while we are inside of it," answered Fox. "I don't know about you, but I am the type of person that wants to live after a mission.

"I am also the same type of person," said James.

"So do we have any questions?" Asked Fox.

On his holographic display, Fox saw that his team had nodded their heads in agreement at the words of advise that Fox had given to them. So with that, the Star Fox team blasted toward what they thought was the entrance of this base and as soon as they did that they were greeted by a series of by a series of dart-like ships that formed up in a neat straight line. Just like they all thought would happen, happen the entire line of dart-like ships headed into their direction and started to launch their own projectiles toward them, which took the form of rocks.

Unlike the rocks from the pervious attacks that were totally shot at random times, these rocks seem to have more of a purpose to their attack, like the fact that these Bacterian units were actually aiming their shots with some type of lock on feature and that made the team take notice at what they were doing.

"Look out," said Krystal. "Those things sudden learned how to shot at us."

"But they still didn't learn how to protect themselves," said Falco as he fired another charged shot that took out an entire line of these ships. When the blue feathered avian pilot did that he saw that he saw that there was something that look like a base, but only smaller and out of this mini base he saw that more of these dart-like ship came out of them. Seeing that Falco assumed that this was where the unlimited amount of these ships came from and if he or another member of this team took them out they wouldn't have to worry about these ships anymore.

"Hey, Fox, I've got an idea," said Falco.

"What is it?" Asked Fox as he barrel rolled to avoid a rain of rocks and used the Vic Viper's missiles to take out another line of these dart-like ships. In doing that he also saw the same thing that Falco saw earlier, the smaller version of a base and just like with Falco he saw that they were launching the dart-like ships at them. Just like with Falco he assumed that this was the secret at why there were so many of these ships out there.

"Do you see those smaller base-like things?" Asked Falco.

"Yes," answered Fox that took a look at how the rest of the team was doing and all he saw that they were doing quite well.

"Those things, whatever they are, are launching more of those crafts at us and I think if we take them out, we won't have to worry about them anymore," said Falco.

"Right," said Fox.

Without another word from either pilot, both of them hit their boost and blasted through all of the enemy craft to their targets which were two of them mini bases that were still launching these crafts at the rest of their team. Both, Fox and Falco locked onto the two bases with their on board targeting computer, when they got a confirmed lock on the two bases, the two Star Fox pilots open fired on both bases. In a series of missiles blasts and the charged laser shot the two mini bases fell just like they thought they would, like it was made out of wet sand. Also just like they thought would happen when these bases went away, so did the unlimited amount of the dart-like ships went away as well and when they both saw that hey went to other targets that they knew would be around to attack them.

"Hey, Fox, do you have any idea what those things were and how dose the Vic Viper handles when compare to the Arwing?" Asked Falco that did a quick check on his RADAR to see how the rest of the team were doing and he saw that while both Krystal and James were doing quite well, taking down various different type of enemy units without breaking a sweat. But, Slippy on the other hand was having trouble with the fight, for he had a series of these very same dart-like fighters following him. Seeing this, the only thing the avian could do was sigh at this and steer his Arwing in the direction of Slippy's Arwing was at, in his attempt to save his butt. He was about to do that, but he was stop when he saw that to much to his chagrin that little green frog had pull an u-turn that brought him behind the line of the ships and without a second thought Slippy had open fire on the ships, turning them into scape metal that landed on the floor of the base. Seeing that Falco just nodded his head at that and started to think that he was finally becoming a better pilot.

"With the Vic Viper, it handles pretty well, but it is a bit more sensitive on the controls than the Arwing's and plus the Vic Viper's controls are inverted. Those base-like things, I have no clue what they are or what they are called," answered Fox that also did a quick check at how the rest of the team were doing in the fight.

"Those thing are called Dagumu Hatches, and almost every Bacterian base have them and if you can guess that the one thing that they do, is launch Bacterian fighters at their targets," said James that fired yet another series of missiles toward another one of those hatches and it exploded in a ball of flames that were quickly put out by the lack of oxygen.

"Oh, that is nice to know," said Falco that saw more of these hatches were being destroyed by the rest of the team and before they all knew it the entire area was cleared of these hatches.

"Is that it?" Asked Slippy. "If that is so, then they don't put up much of a fight."

"I hate to admit it, that is kind of right about that," said Falco.

But, even with this victory that they had, Fox, Krystal, and James knew that this was way to easy, which meant that something else was about to happen. For, with all of the hatches gone, they were let with a huge open space. Over the numbers of years of fighting, both James and Fox knew that it only meant one thing, that either a huge enemy unit was going to come out of either the floor, the ceiling, or the walls, or the base was going to spring a trap on them. This was what happen, for the ceiling of the base started to come down on top of them.

"I knew it! It couldn't be that easy, all ships," started Fox that paused to make sure that they had an escape route and they did, it was a tiny chute that was right ahead of them. "Follow me!"

With that Fox pushed the Vic Viper to its maximum speed through the tiny exit and the rest of the team did the same thing while the ceiling of the base came down, crushing anything that was still in that open void. Everybody did a collected sign of relief that they were all able to avoid that trap, but now they had to deal with whatever enemy units or traps that were placed in this tiny narrow hallway that they all found themselves in.

"Whoa, that was a close one," said Slippy.

Fox paid no attention to watch his childhood friend said, for the vulpine was more worry about what kind of tricks that the Bacterians would throw up against them. For he just knew that they would do something like that, just because they could and the only thing that Fox could do before it would show up was to get himself and the rest of the team ready for it.

"Be careful team, we don't know what else they could throw up at us," advised Fox as he looked at the various different type of computer read outs that the Vic Viper was giving to him. At that time the warnings of Inari about Slippy still echoed inside of him head, even if the warning was only a hour old, Fox still had no clue what it meant to him or Slippy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The Blinding Rain

Inside of his battleship, the Andrew brain knew that the Star Fox team and their Gradian ally had broke through the organic covering. Just like he thought would happen, he knew that a simple array of laser beams wouldn't be able to stop them from getting inside of the base, even if he had hope that it would be able to do it for him. But, even with that he wouldn't allow that to stop him from eliminating these pesky interlopers and so he told the thing that was at the end of the base to start setting off a series of traps that he knew would be able to take these people out.

The creature that was at the end of the base obeyed the orders without question that came from Andrew and set off the first trap that was the collapsing ceiling. But, to the chagrin of both the Bacterian creature and Andrew the group of fighters were able to escape the trap, which allowed them to head deeper into the base. Then Andrew saw through the eyes of the Bacterian creature and was able to see that the group had stopped their forward progress in the base. This caused Andrew to question why they were doing this, for he knew that their mission was to destroy this base and everything that was inside of it.

So the two of them took this time to take a better look at them, to see what they were really doing at this time and so the two of them started their examination of the team with the person that was inside of the lead fighter. When they did that they found that it was Fox McCloud, a fox, that was leading the assault on this base and the two of them hissed at the sight of this.

It was this hissing sound that caught the attention of both Krystal and Fo, for both of them had sensed that they were being watched by an unseeded presence. Now with this sound the knew without a doubt that they were being watched by something or someone that the only thing that they could do right now, was to warm the rest of the team about it.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Fox.

"'Hear' what?" Asked Falco. "I didn't hear anything? Fox are you loosing it?"

"That's goes the same with me as well," answered Slippy.

"I also hate to be the barer or bad news, but I didn't hear anything either," answered James.

"I've heard something, Fox," answered Krystal.

_Finally, somebody else heard it_ thought Fox. "What did you hear?" Asked Fox.

"It sounded like some type of hissing sound, is that the same sound that you heard?" Asked Krystal.

Relieved that at least somebody by side himself had heard that sound and that he was going insane. "Yes, that was it and what did you make of it?"

"That is someone or something that is watching us," answered Krystal.

"I thought the same as well," answered Fox.

After that everybody got an alert from their fighters that was telling then that the wall/ceiling of this place that was behind them was moving toward their location.

"We don't have much time to talk about that, for the walls of this place are starting to close in," said Fox.

Everybody knew that their leader was speaking the truth about this and so they all pushed on their own version of the boost to get away from the moving wall that seem to get faster as it move closer to them. Then the wall unsheathed a pair of long pillars that looked like they were made out of the same material that the base was made out and then the wall of spikes moved even faster than before.

"Whoa!" Said Slippy at the sight of that.

Like before the vulpine leader paid no attention to what Slippy had said at the sight of this, for he was more focus on what would happen in front of him and because of that he saw that they were reaching a corridor that was covered in some type of dry muscle that had three different holes.

"Chose your path," said a disembodied voice that sounded like it was a male.

Fox took another look at every increasing speedy wall of spikes that was heading their way and Fox put it together. For whatever reason, this thing was trying to spilt them up, which would make them easier to take out and he was about to tell his team to stay together despite what this thing was trying to do to them. Then he recalled the warring that Inari had told him about Slippy that he should kept an eye on him, while he was in this battle and it wasn't the reason that he had first thought. For it wasn't because of his nasty of habit of getting into trouble like he always did, it was because that Bacterian wanted him and if that was so then it meant that he didn't have the immunity to their virus like he did. If that was so, it also meant that Falco also had the immunity toward the virus as well and if that was so it meant that they weren't trying to break them all up, like he first thought, but they were trying to separate Slippy from the rest of the team.

_Ah, I will_ thought Fox as he put on what he thought were the brakes for this fighter, that showed down his fighter and when he did that he saw the rest of the team fly by him.

"Hey, Foxie, what do you think you are doing?" Asked Falco.

"Keeping Slippy safe. I don't have the time to explain it, just go without me," said Fox.

"Fox..," started Krystal.

"Don't, I know what I've doing," said Fox.

"If you are going to kept Slippy safe, I should be around you as well," said James.

Fox shook his head at this and while he appreciated the gesture of help from his fellow vulpine pilot he also knew that he needed him with the rest of the team if they encountered another core ship from the Bacterian. "No, James, I need you to stay with the rest of the team if they encountered another core ship from the Bacterian, so they will know how to deal with the thing."

The only thing that James could do at this was to signed at this and while he knew that Fox was speaking the truth about this. He did have more knowledge about the Bacterian than anybody else in this group and that was an edge that they had in the fight. Which was something that Fox didn't want to lose, if he could prevent it. "Okay, but, take care of the Vic Viper."

"I will," said Fox.

With that the huge pillars had finally cut them off, leaving both groups in two different areas of space base, waiting to see what else this base could toss at them.

"Fox," started Slippy.

"_SHH_!" Said Fox.

Slippy listened to what his life long friend told him to do.

While Fox couldn't see that his green frog friend had listened to what he had told him to do, he knew that Slippy had done that, for he didn't heard his voice on the other side of the line. Now, without his voice out of the way, it had allowed him to focus on what was going on around him in this place and to see if he could somehow guess what type of action of this thing. To see if he could push his uncanny ability to sense what was going on and while he did that he heard the two of the most important voices that were in his life time, yelled out the line that he lived his life by.

"_Never give up. Trust your instincts_," said the voices of Peppy and his late father.

When he did that he saw it, a huge skull-like creature that seem to come out of the wall and seconds after that the creature open up its mouth, to show that it was really a skull. As soon as it did that a huge energy beam came out of its mouth and it was directed toward Slippy.

"What out!" Yelled Fox.

Slippy did what his vulpine friend told him to do and avoided the energy beam.

"Thank you" said Slippy.

Fox nodded his head at that and turned his attention to the disembodied skull, to see what this thing would do to the two of them, now that the two of them had avoided its first attack. While the two of them were waiting to see what this thing would do next to them, Fox did a little check to see if the Vic Viper's computer would be able to tell what this thing was called, what it could do to them, and if so, how the two of them would be able to do to defend themselves against the thing's attack. Also to see what they could do to defeat this thing.

In a matter of seconds, Fox found what he was looking for. That in fact the Gradians did encountered this thing before and because of that they had called this thing "Giga". With that he did yet another check about the thing to see if this thing was at first indestructible and it wasn't. So the vulpine pilot did yet another check on the thing to see what's the weak point of this thing was and what type of attacks that it had. Like before, he found out via the Vic Viper's computer and it told him that the weak point of this thing was its mouth, but only when the thing would open it up. That lead Fox to see that while the huge energy beam was one of its attack, he also found out that this thing had yet another attack, that came in the form of energy projectiles that it had spilt out of its mouth.

Before Fox could give this information out to his green friend, the two of them were warned that the thing had fired yet another huge energy beam at them and like before the two of them avoided the attack.

"Boring," mocked Fox at the sight of this thing as he started to acquired a target lock on the thing.

Then the thing changed its tactics, by dashing toward them with its mouth open up and in doing this the Giga thing had exposed its weak point to the two of them. Not wasting time in the opportunity that this thing had presented to the two of them, both Slippy and Fox open up on the thing with a combination of laser fire that caused the skull creature thing to back away from the two star fighters.

Both Slippy and Fox took a yet another look at the status of the health of the thing, in doing that, the two of them found out that their combined efforts had knocked away a quarter of the thing's health. But, even with that, the thing once again open up its mouth hand fired yet another huge energy beam at the two of them, which they easily avoided.

"Dose this thing do anything else?" Asked Slippy.

"According to what the Gradian have about this thing, that's not all it can do" answered Fox that saw that the thing was going to make yet another charge toward them with its mouth open up and like before two members of the Star Fox team pelted the thing with weapon fire that forced the thing back.

Like before, both Slippy and Fox took yet another quick look at the status of the health of the thing, to see if this round of attacks did any more damage to the thing. They found out that its health was down yet another quarter and this wasn't the only thing that they saw that told the two of them that they were making progress on this thing. For they also saw that parts of the skull creature were cracking under their weapon fire. Seeing this they knew that if this thing would make another series of these runs the two of them would be able to kill this thing, but they also knew that this wasn't the time to let their guard down, for this creature might have yet another attack in its assault that he Gradian didn't see before and was waiting for this time to used it.

"Be careful, Slip, this thing might be half dead, but it doesn't mean that it is half way down with fighting with us," answered Fox. "Do, I need to remind you of the last time that you let your guard down and thought that something that was half dead?"

Slippy knew what Fox was talking about and that was the fight with the Spyborg mechanical robot that had destroyed Andross's base that was in Sector X. "No, you don't need to tell me about that."

"Good, as much as I consider you my friend, there are times when you test my limits," said Fox, that took yet another look at the thing to see what type of move that it would make on them and it doing that he found out that it didn't make any more moves toward them. That caught the attention of Fox and in doing so it made the vulpine a little worry for he knew from his past experience, that whenever an enemy did this, it meant that they were getting ready to unleashed an extremely powerful attack on them.

"What is that thing doing?" Asked Slippy.

"I don't know, but I got an uncanny felling that it won't be to our liking," answered Fox.

Then Fox received a warring from the Vic Viper's computer that there was a high spike in the energy.

"Slippy watch out!' Commanded Fox.

Right after that a huge flash of blinding white light full up the entire area and Fox was forced to closed his eyes, knowing all to well that doing that would leave him open to an attack by this thing. With that thought he thought about Slippy, was he forced to do the same thing that he did and with that he wondered was a tactic on its part to break the two of them apart, knowing all to well that he didn't have the protection of the retro virus like the rest of the team did.

The light faded away and Fo opened up his eyes, that themselves had to adjusted to his surroundings. In a matter of seconds he did a quick check of all of the systems that were on the Vic Viper and found out that they were just fine. Next, he check around the space that surrounding him and in doing that he found out that the Giga thing was gone. But, that wasn't the only other thing that was gone, for Slippy the person that he was warned to protect, was also gone and seeing that he knew that his guess that this was a way to divide the two of them up was right. Even with that he wouldn't let that stop him from looking for his friend and with that he started to look for his friend.

But, the search for his friend didn't take to long for the Vic Viper's powerful sensors were able to locate where his friend was at. He found out that Slippy was just above him and that he was with something that the computer had told him was yet another Bacterian ship that went by the name of Grave.

Fox wasted no time in turning the fighter around and boosting the fighter in the direction of the two ships. While he was doing that Fox told the computer to give him a general description of what this thing was and how he could destroy the thing. In doing that he found that it was one of the two Bacterian units that was used to guard to protect a junk yard of destroyed or partial destroyed Bacterian battle ships, that it was like a majority of the units that came from them, it had a core, which was the weakest of the unit, it also had a huge amount of health to the thing and the reason that was behind that was that it was possessed by a Zelos, the very same thing that Fox's team had fought earlier.

Reading that, Fox knew that it would be a good time to bring out the options, even if he knew that the Vic Viper's lasers were far more powerful than the Arwings' and would be able to take that thing down real fast. But, Fox knew that he didn't have the time to deal with this thing and so he pressed the button that would bring out the options. In doing that he found out that they came out in the back of the star fighter and that he also had four of them, much the same as the ones that came from James's Vic Viper. Seeing that he knew that this weapon system was working just fine and he didn't have to worry about then at this moment. So now he turned his attention to what that Grave ship was doing to his friend, Slippy.

Fox saw that the spider-like ship that was called Grave had Slippy's Arwing in one of its four metal tentacles and was heading toward a narrow opening that was on top of the ceiling. Wasting no time, Fox fired onto the thing with the Vic Viper's lasers and when he did that he found out that the four options did the same thing as well. So a combination of the lasers that came from the fighter itself and the four options, which was five energy beams, hit one signal target, which was the center of the thing.

In doing that Fox found out that he had stopped the thing and that he had barely dented the health of the thing. But, that wasn't his plan to destroy the thing, his plan was to get that thing to stop and it looked like that it was working for him. Now, the only thing Fox had to do was to wait and see if that thing would come back at him. At first, Grave look like it was hesitating between continuing into the hallway that was in front of him or defend itself from the Vic Viper and this puzzled fox a little. For he had thought that these ships were remotely controlled and the thing that controlled them were the cyber brains. Seeing this, Fox started to wondered if that was completely true about them and that some of their ships were controlled by themselves.

_What is that thing doing_? Wondered Fox at what Grave was doing.

"Fox what is going on?" Asked Slippy.

The sound of Slippy's voice brought the vulpine back to reality.

"Slip, how are you doing?" Asked Fox.

Unseeded by Fox, Slippy did a quick check of his Arwing's systems and he found out that all of the critical systems of the fighters were all in the green. The only thing that he couldn't do at this moment was the fact that he couldn't move his Arwing.

"I'm fine and the Arwing is also just fine, I just can't move," answered Slippy.

Fox let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Slippy was okay and that the only thing now was the fact that he had to get Slippy out of the hands of this Grave thing.

"By the way, what is that thing?" Demanded Slippy.

"It is called Grave and before you ask, yes it is a Bacterian ship," answered Fox.

"Whoa!" Yelled out Slippy.

With that Fox say that Grave had made up its mind and was heading toward the narrow hallway with Slippy in tow. Fox just shook his head at that and boosted the Vic Viper to the same hallway to chase that thing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peppy with the aid of ROB had managed to fine out what really happen to their communication array and why they had lost their communication link with the rest of the team. Which, was the fact that the array itself wasn't damaged due to the heavy shielding that it had, a trait that these older cruisers had, something that was dropped in favor of a more energy based shielding, due the fact that it would be easier for them to get access to the device to repair it, if it went down for any reason. While that was good news for the two of them, it was the fact that they didn't know if the special transmitter that Beltino had put there had survived the attack or not, if it did then they wouldn't have to worry about it and that their plan would go on without a hitch, but it didn't, then they would have to come up with another plan, real quick. Even with this they found out that it was an electrical wiring that had connected the device to the bridge itself which was the problem and if they fixed this peculiar problem they would be able to talk with the rest of the team to find out was going on inside of that base. After that the two of them knew that they would have to focus their efforts in finding out if Beltino's transmitter had survived or not.

While the idea of fixing the problem with the communication system sounded easy, doing it was a completely different thing all together, for when they open up the panel that housed all of commands for the communication system, they found out that there was a mess of wires that came in all different colors that were attached to different things. Looking at this, Peppy knew that he was getting into something that was way over his head and he now wished that he had Slippy with him. But, he didn't, so he had to rely on ROB to guide him throughout the process and while the robot was good at telling him what to do, if wasn't the same as Slippy telling him how to do things. Even with that the two of them found out that the panel that housed all of the commands wasn't the problem, for it was working just fine and that meant that the problem was somewhere within the numerous electrical wires that snaked throughout the ship. With that Peppy knew that this was a problem that they couldn't fix at this time with the numbers that they had at this time. So that meant that Peppy was faced with the painful choice in seeing this, one continue on this quest to find out what was really wrong with the communication array despite the fact that he knew that it might take hours to do so or declare that this was a lost cause, wait for the rest of the team to come back from the mission and then go back to Corneria to fix this problem. Whatever choice that he picked he knew that it would involved some type of risk.

"ROB, I decided that we should wait until the rest of the team shows up, for I don't have the stamina that I used to have nor the technical wizardly that Slippy has as well," said Peppy as he tapped on the data pad that closed up the digital map display.

"So I think it will be best if we head back to the bridge and kept an eye out, just in case there is something," said Peppy.

Once again ROB nodded his head at that and so the two of them headed out of the hallway. While the two of them did that, both Peppy and ROB received an alert. This caused Peppy to tapped on the pad to see what it was all about and in doing that he found out that the dark void of space that was surrounding Titian was starting to distorted.

"ROB, do you see this?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes, I do," answered ROB.

"What do you make of it?" Asked Peppy.

"I don't know," answered ROB.

Peppy knew that was something that he had to worry about, for ROB was the one thing that he had all of the answers and was the one thing that they all could count on when things got rough.

"Are you sure?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes, and because of that I think we should use the _Great Fox II_'s computer to see if it can help us out," answered ROB.

Peppy nodded his head at that. "Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James had token the lead of the group that had Krystal and Falco in it, and because of that he had to fight the strong urge to blast through the walls that were blocking his way. For he knew that he had to kept his eyes forward and take rest of the Star Fox team to the end, or wherever that Bacterian unit that was running this thing wanted them to go. Even deep down inside, he knew that he wanted to turn around with Fox's team, blast through the walls that were spiting the two of them and help him out of any type of trouble he might be in. But, he knew that Fox wanted him to take the rest of his team to the end of this base and destroy the thing that was controlling this thing, which would them to head to Fichina.

"What are you doing?" Asked a harshen accented voice that James knew belong to only one person on this team and that one person was Falco.

That brought James out of his state of thinking and to the world of the present. With that he knew that Falco was going to do something that was crazy or stupid and maybe a combination of both.

"We are heading toward the end of this base just like Fox told us to do," answered James.

"Screw that! I'm going to back to that place and help Fox out," retorted Falco.

"No, you don't, first there is noway in hell that you will be able to break through those walls. Secondly, Fox told me to kept you guys safe," said James. The blue fox paused to do a quick check of the area that was all around them and his computer alerted him that the wall that was behind them all was starting to move. "And third, we don't have the time to head back, for the wall that is behind us is starting to move and I don't have to a world class poker player to tell you that is coming our way."

That caused both Krystal and Falco to do a check of their own to see if James was telling the truth. They found out that he was telling the truth about this and before anybody could say anything about the fact that James was right about that, they all could see that the wall was picking up speed.

"We need to get out of here, real fast!" Exclaimed James while he kicked his Vic Viper into high gear.

"You don't need to tell me twice," said Falco as he fired up his engines as well.

Krystal didn't say anything to this and let her action speak for herself, as they told the other two pilots that she also got the message, that only way to stay away from that wall was to speed up her Arwing.

Before they knew it, the moving wall that they were trying to stay away from was right on their collected tails and keeping their fighters at their maximum speed was only barely keeping the thing away.

"Holy crap, that thing moves," said Falco.

James said nothing to this, for he knew that this was one of the many tactics that the Bacterian loved to use as a way to defend themselves and he of all people should of know that they would try to use it against them, despite the fact that they were in another solar system that was totally unaware of how they worked. Even with that he still kept his mind on the goal in keeping the rest of Fox's team safe from dangers of this place and because of that he started up a program in the Vic Viper's computer that would allow them to safely fly in this tight corridor at high speed. For he knew that there would be tight twists and turns that would hide traps.

"Hey, James are you still with us?" Asked Krystal that barely avoided being a smear on a wall.

"Yes, I am," answered James that did a quick check on the program and he found out that it was still working on his request.

"Good, I wanted to know what the hell just happen to you a couple of seconds ago, for you didn't say anything to us," said Falco that avoided yet another wall.

"Nothing, really, I just needed some time to myself to think what our next move is going to be," said James that was trying to hide the fact that he was getting a little annoyed by Falco and his hash nature. He had thought that the two of them came to terms with each other, but it seems that he was wrong about that.

"Which is?" Asked Falco.

Just took yet another look at his display and he found out that the program had ran its course, He now had the entire layout of the corridor and where all of traps were. He also found out what type of traps they were as well, which were a series of retracting metal poles that would require one to have perfect timing to pass through and James knew that he had that type of timing. He wasn't so sure about the rest of the group, even with that he knew that it was something that he would have to see while on the fly. For the wall that was chasing them down, the very same thing that they were only barely staying a head of was now showing that it had not only high speed up its metaphoric shelve as a way to kill them. For it had a bed of spikes as well that it was now retracting and after that, it had picked up more speed that even at their fastest speed was quickly catching up with them.

"First, trying to get out of this high speed zone without becoming a smear on the wall," defended James, that quickly avoided yet another wall. "And I used my computer to track a safe route throughout this place. Now, if you value your lives, I suggest that you shut up and follow me through this place." _And hope to the Flying Fox that I didn't screw this thing up_ he said to himself only. "You got that?  
"Yes, and please hurry up," said Krystal.

"Loud and clear," said Falco.

James took a strong and firm grip on his joystick, did yet another check on the projected path, to make sure that he saw it right. With that he quickly adjusted his fighter that allowed him to take the upper part of the corridor. Right on his tail were the two Arwings that had shadowed his move to get up here and seeing that he knew that the two of them understood what he was talking about. Now, the only question for James was could they kept this up for the rest of the trip through this place and James saw that this was a test to see if the two of them could kept it up. For James saw that the pass way that was ahead of them was descending at a shape pitch and the celling was narrow with only a couple of feet on either side.

Nobody said anything at the sight of this and James took another look at his track, to make sure that he was right, he found out that it was correct and so he pushed down on the joystick to head sown the path. Making quick, but fine adjustments on the attitude of the Vic Viper to make sure that his fighter wouldn't take any type of damage, for they still had to worry about the thing that was controlling the base and if James could go on pass reports about the things that controlled these things, they would put up on heck of a fight. So making sure that he had both his armor and his shields at either perfect or nor perfect was his top priority.

James saw that both Krystal and Falco had made their way through this without any sign that they had token any type of damage from the narrow corridor. But, even with that, the trio of them could see that the narrow corridor was getting tighter and tighter, to the point that they all could see the gun ports of their fighters. While all three of them had different ways of how they were trained to handled their own fighter, there was on thing they knew, that flying this close wasn't good in a combat situation, like, for it there was a stray shot that would force them to get out of the way of the shot, there was a pretty chance that somebody would hit somebody else. That itself would cause a chain reaction that would end up with everybody hitting each other that would cause everybody to lose control and they would either end up crashing into the celling, the floor, or any of the two sides of the walls. Which was something that none of them wanted to have happen.

"Is it me or did this place, get a lot tighter?" Asked Falco.

"No, it's not you, it is getting a lot smaller," answered James. "But, the one thing about this is the fact that we don't have to worry about that wall crushing us."

"That's nice to hear, but you think there is more to this?" Asked Krystal.

"With the Bacterian, there is always more to them," answered James, that saw that the hallway that they were in had came to a dead end with nothing on the wall to tell them anything about this place.

"What do you make of this, oh expert?" Asked a mocking Falco.

Like before James paid no attention to what the avian had said to him and focus on the puzzle of this wall. He knew that the Bacterian just didn't put this wall here just for decoration, it was here for a good reason and that had his worry. For, he knew that the Bacterian were picky in their action and that everything that they did.

"Hey, I asked you a question?" Demanded Falco.

"Yes, I know and I don't know what to make of this," answered James in hopping that would kept the avian quiet, or quiet enough for him to figure out that was going on around here.

But, James's hope was dashed when he heard the avian start to laugh at his own expensed and somehow James knew that this, was going to happen, if he had told him about this.

"Knock it off Falco! James is trying his best at what he is presented and there is noway that a person can know everything," said Krystal.

Krystal's kind and truthful words made the blue fox smile at that. But, as soon as he turned his attention back to the wall that was ahead of them, he once again felt the feeling that he was letting these people, that had openly accepted him as an ally and put their trust in him, down. Hopping that he would somehow guide them throughout this and telling these Lylatians all of the knowledge that he had about the Bacterian. But, now he was failing them and even Krystal's words wouldn't help him figure out what this all means. Then he recalled what Peppy had said about Fox's unique insights, that they were something that he had always trusted and that they seemed to be uncannily correct. Since James was a descendant from Fox's father, he might have the same skill lying dormant inside of him, waiting for the right moment for him to use it and that the only thing that James would have to do was to make the proverbially leap of faith in this. So he closed his eyes and let the rest of the world just fade away from him and focus on that wall.

James saw that wall inside of a black void of space and like before he gave the wall of his attention, not wanting even the smallest thing slip through, for that small thing might be the one thing that could derail their entire mission. At first, James saw nothing and he quite honestly thought that this entire six sense was just a bunch of hocus-pocus and when he was about to slip back into the real world, when the blue furred fox saw it. He saw that one of the doors that was below then had open up and relieved a turret and James knew what that meant, the base was going to fire at them. In this tight narrow space they were all in that weapon fire, no matter how small or big would be the thing that would caused everybody to hit each other.

_That old rabbit was right about me_ mused James at what just happen.

But, James wouldn't let this breakthrough about himself stop him from trying to see if he could push this even further and so he focus on the type of turret in was. In doing that he found out that it was a small scale type of turret that could easily be destroyed by the most basic of weapons that any of these fighters had and so he burned the location of where that door would up in his mind before he would find himself in the real world.

With that he found himself in the real world and in a matter of seconds he open fired on the location on the wall without the aide of the computer, for James had no clue how long of a lead time he would have before that turret would show itself. Using the computer, despite the fact that it was highly accurately on its lock ons and might take only a couple of nano seconds to get the lock. Those nano seconds might be the nano seconds that might make the difference between living through this or dying. So without the aide of the lock on, he open fired in the location and hoped that his eyesight was as good as it was when he did use the computer lock on.

He found out that without the aide of the computer, he just as good as he was when he did it, for James found out that had hit the location with a signal bust of laser fire. In doing that James had caused the door to be ripped of from the wall and the concussion blast had caused the turret to be disable. Not happy with the fact that he had just disabled that thing, he fired yet another round of laser fire at the thing, but this time he used the computer assisted lock on to target the thing.

When James did that he saw that just like before, he had hit his mark and the disable weapon turret was engulfed in blue energy that had caused the turret to become unattached to its moorings. Following the law of inertia that stated that an object that was in monition would stay in monition, unless acted on by another external force, the weapon turret fell out of its small room, down to the ground, until its black carbon scored body shattered when it hit the ground.

"Hey, nice shooting!" Commented Falco. "But, how did you know?"

"I took Peppy's advice and did what Fox dose, I trusted my guts," answered a sheepish James.

"Well, Foxie, not going to like that when he fines out," said Fox.

Unseen by either Falco or Krystal, James did a little smile on his face, for he knew that Fox would of love to hear that he had finally gotten in touch with this part of himself, a part of himself that he had always denied. But, James brief moment of happiness was shorted lived when he received yet another alert from his computer and it had told him that the fast moving wall that they had thought was long behind them, was now once again back and moving in the same speed that it did earlier. But to compound the matters was the fact that the square that was just ahead of them was open to them, but the doors were rapidly opening and closing.

"Hate to break it to you all, that wall is back," said Falco.

"And that the only way that we can get out of the way of that thing is through _that _passageway," said James. "And you can tell we need to avoid those doors."

"In a matter of seconds?" Asked Krystal.

"Yup," answered James that waited for the two of them to speak their mind in this new task that was ahead of them. But, none of them did and James took that as a sign that both Krystal and Falco knew that it was time to act rather than speak about it.

So with a quick nod of his head, James took hold of the joystick and speeded up the Vic Viper, so that he would have enough speed that would allow him to get pass through the doors. Which he did and so he quickly turned around to see if the rest of the team had made it. After a couple of seconds of painful waiting, James saw that both Krystal and Falco had made just in time. For the huge wall had reached the other wall and with a sudden force, it blocked that area of base off from them.

Even with that all three of knew that this wasn't the time for them to sit back and take in the sights. For they all knew that they were still deep inside of an enemy base and three still could be a bunch of more speed zones like the one that they were just in, waiting for them. Or three could be another set of traps waiting for them and not waiting to be caught off guard once again, they all ran a bunch of scans of the area that they were about to head into. In doing that they found out that they were about to descend down a long shaft and that this was the last part of the base, but that was the only good thing about this.

"It seems, that we are about to reach the end of the base," started James.

"And that's a good thing?" Asked Krystal.

James just shook his head at that. "No, its not, for that means that we are about to come face to face with the thing that is controlling this base." The blue fox paused to allow himself to breathe. "Before, the two of you ask, that thing could be anything, in the form or an organic thing to a mechanical thing, or maybe a combination of both."

"Just great," said Falco.

"Yeah, I know," said James that kept a close eye on what his holographic readout was giving him as the trio of them continues their descent down the shaft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox found out that despite the speed that the machine thing that was called Grave had, the Vic Viper was able to kept the speed up and because of that the vulpine was able to kept a lock on the thing. But, that wasn't the problem that Fox had with this thing, it was the fact that this thing was using Slippy's Arwing as a shield every time he would be able to get a clear shot on the thing, as if the thing knew that the vulpine had a clear shot on the thing.

"Dam!" Muttered Fox at the action that this Grave was doing to frustrate the pilot.

To make matter worst for the leader of the Star Fox team was the fact that the tunnel that the three of them were in was going to end soon and that meant that he would of have to fine away to break through this thing defense, which at the point was unbreakable for him. But, the experienced mercenary pilot knew that all defenses that while at first look like they couldn't be broken by any means, could be broken. It would only take time for the weakest of the defense to be relieved to pair of watchful eyes, the very same type of eyes that belong to Fox and because of that he was able to spot the weakness of this thing's defenses. Which, was when he put up Slippy's Arwing to stop Fox from firing on him, he exposed on of its legs to him.

While Fox knew that attacking the thing's legs wasn't the way to take this thing out, but maybe it would knock the leg out from the thing and the thing might lose it balance. Maybe in doing that it might be forced to use the arm that had Slippy's Arwing to kept its balance, but deep inside, For knew he wouldn't be the lucky. But, even with that he knew that it was something that he had to do, for he knew that if he did nothing at all, Grave would be able to escape with Slippy and that was something that he wouldn't happen as long as he had to means to do so.

So without thinking about what might happen to this thing, Fox acquired the lock on the thing and just like before the Grave thing put up Slippy's Arwing as a way to stop Fox from firing on it. But, unlike the countless time before, where Fox was force to halt his attack on the thing, the vulpine didn't stop his attack on the thing for he had switched his target, which was its exposed leg and when he got a lock on the thing, he open fired on the thing. In a matter of seconds after he hit the fire button, he saw that the fighter had responded to him and fired the blue laser at the thing. Like before, the weapon fire had hit its target and like what Fox had thought, the thing had lost its balance after its leg was shot by Fox. But, there was something that had happen, that the vulpine didn't expect, which was when he had hit the thing while it was jumping and when he did the he had caused the thing to wiped out on the floor.

In doing that the Grave thing was forced to let go of Slippy's Arwing and because of that, the Arwing was able to start to break away from Grave. But, Grave, being a combination of both an organic creature and a machine was able to quickly recover from the attack, figure out what had happen to itself, and make a choice about what to do. The thing could see that it had two targets that were in front of it and while the thing wanted to attack the Vic Viper for it knew that it was the fighter that had attack it, but the thing also knew that it was under orders from its Controller to take the Arwing, for it was the fighter that had Slippy on it, which was the brain of the Star Fox team. So without a second thought Grave went for the Arwing with its metal arm, but the thing found out that its attempt was stopped by weapon fire that came from the Vic Viper.

If that thing had eyes, it would of narrow them at the Vic Viper, for it was one that had no once, but twice stopped its process in its plan and because of that it knew that it would have to destroyed that fighter. So it overrode the primary orders that it had from its Controller and went to the secondary orders, which was to attack anybody that had inferred with its objectives, which this Vic Viper did.

So the thing quickly righted itself and attached all four of its metal legs to walls of the tunnel. After that it broke pieces of the celling and then it tossed the chucks of the space station toward the Vic Viper. But, Grave didn't just stopped at just one pieces of the space station, for it toss several more pieces at the Vic Viper and the Arwing in an attempt to either disable or destroy them. But, both Fox and Slippy easily avoided the attack that Grave did.

Even if the two Star Fox team pilots avoided the attack, they found out that Grave was just warming up, for its launched yet another attack toward the two of them. But, this attack was different from the pervious one for it launch a series of four rainbow color beam of energy toward them, that both pilots just narrowly avoided.

"Slippy, get that thing's life force measured" Ordered Fox that acquired a target lock on the thing and like before he fired on the thing and his mark was true. For the powerful laser hit Grave in the center of the machine and even with this powerful laser, Fox found out that it had little effect on the thing's life force. With that Fox knew that he would get nowhere at this rate and if he wanted to get this fight over with, he would have to bring out the options with their power to quadruple the firepower of the Vic Viper. Maybe, he be able to get this fight over with and then the two of them would find a way of out of this tunnel.

So with that Fox made the choice to bring out the options and so the vulpine tapped the button that was on the holographic display that he recalled from James was the button that would bring out the weapon pods for him. So he tapped it and he hopped it was the right one. So in a matter of seconds he found out that he was right for all four of the options that were stored in the back of the fighter popped out for him. After he did that he got a quick status on all four of the options and the computer told him that they were working within the normal operation. He also got a warning that if he was next to any other fighter that also had its option out a few of them wouldn't work because of a bug that was in the options themselves. But, that was something that Fox wouldn't have to worry about at this time, for he wasn't near any other type of Gradian fighter.

"Whoa, Fox you got those things as well?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, I do and I think James told me that all of its fighters that came from the Gradius have them as well," answered Fox that found out that he had four more target locks that came from the options. Like with the Vic Viper's lock all four of the options locked onto the center of Grave and with that he open fired on the thing. Like before the Vic Viper's powerful laser beams hit their marks, but with one difference was the fact that there were four additional laser beams that had hit the thing. Because there was more firepower that had hit the thing there was more damage to the thing, but even with the additional firepower, Fox found out that he had only doubled the damage to the thing and seeing this Fox knew that this fight was going to last longer than he thought it would even with the help of the options.

"Hey, Fox let me help," said Slippy that slightly nudged his Arwing within Smart Bomb range.

"Slip, what are you thinking?" Asked Fox that saw that his frog friend was starting to arm his Smart Bomb.

"I was thinking that maybe, that a Smart Bomb might be able to do some more damage to that thing," answered Slippy.

"Do you think that will be wise?" Asked Fox. "I mean, the concussion blast of it might bring this whole thing down on that thing and maybe us. Plus the combination of the Smart Bomb blast and the flying debris might not be enough to take that thing out, but it might take us out."

Slippy saw nothing at Fox's words of advise, but the vulpine did see that his friend had stop the launch of the Smart Bomb and then Fox returned his attention back to Grave, that didn't waste anytime for launching yet another attack on the two of them. Which come in the form of yet another series of detached pieces of the wall that was launched at the two of them and like before the two Star Fox's pilots were able to avoided the debris with ease.

In return of this attack both Fox and Slippy locked onto the center of the machine. Then with a confirmed lock on both of them fired at the center of the thing.

Slippy's charged shot was the first weapon fire that hit the machine and while the weapon fire did little in damage of the thing, it did knocked the thing back a little. Which, allowed Fox enough time to adjust the options, so that all four of them would neatly align with the Vic Viper and allowed him to maximum the firepower that he had. Then he open fire on the thing and with this new formation of the options, all five laser beams hit Grave in the center of thing. With that Fox was able to see that doing that he was able to see that he was making progress on this thing for he had cut out of half of the thing's health and seeing this Fox was able to fully understand why these fighters had a lot of firepower behind them, for they were dealing with machines that had a lot of life within them.

"Whoa, that's some pretty powerful stuff you got," said Slippy.

"Yes, I know," said Fox.

But, even with that, the two of them could see that even if half of its health was gone and if this was a sensible person would of stopped the fight, knowing that they were clearly outmatched. But, this was a machine that was program to flight them until the two of them were destroyed or it was destroyed and because of that it still kept on fighting the two of them by launching another series of four multicolor laser beams toward the two of them. Like before Grave saw that these two pilots were able to avoid this attack and so its launched yet another series of four rainbow beams toward the two of them, in an attempt to throw them off. Like before it saw that neither of the two of them were fooled by this changed of attack that it did. Then it was hit by another series of charged ball of energy that came from the Arwing that had caused it to get knocked back and before it could recover from the attack it was hit by the five laser beams that cam from the Vic Viper that torn at its heart, which was its core.

"Look at that!" Exclaimed Slippy at the sight of the arm the arm breaking away from the body of the machine.

"Yes, I see," said Fox who also saw what just had happen. But, to check it, to make sure that the machine was just doing this to lull them into a false sense of victory over the thing and when they thought they had the upper hand, then it would unleashed its most powerful attack on them. In doing that the fox found out that the partial destruction of the machine was the real deal and that this thing was almost destroyed, only a few more shots from them, this thing would be destroyed.

So without any word from either Slippy or Fox, both Star Fox pilots launched their final assault on the thing, by using the same tactics that they used before, with Slippy firing a charged shot at the center of the thing and after that Fox would used the power of the Vic Viper to land the final blow on the machine.

After the directed fire of the five laser beams that came from the Vic Viper hit the core of Grave, it shattered into a million pieces and without the core that was controlling the machine fell down onto the floor of the tunnel. When the machine hit the floor, it broke through the floor and the unpowered machine fell helplessly through yet another tunnel, barely hitting the other group of fighters that contained James, Krystal, and Falco.

But that even with that, the unpowered machine continued down the tunnel until it hit a solid object that broke the machine into a million of shattered pieces that finally hit the ground of the base and because of that the thing that was in control of this base started to move upward by using its four legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox and Slippy both saw what had happen to the ground that was below Grave, that it was broken when the thing had fell on the ground. While none of them knew that this was the right way to get out of this area of the base on it was yet another passageway that would lead them deeper into this place without a way to get out of this place. Even with that the two of them knew that it was the it was better to head downward there, instead of just sitting around in this place.

"Do you see that?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, I do and before you ask, I'm going to head down there," answered Fox.

Slippy said nothing to this for he knew what Fox was thinking and followed his friend as he headed down the hole, having no idea where they would ended up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James, Krystal, and Falco had just saw what happen right above them.

"Whoa, what just hell happen?" Yelled Falco. "And what was just that thing that fell out of the sky?"

"Technically speaking, that was the ceiling and from the look of that thing it look like it was the thing called Grave," answered James that quickly tapped a few button that was on his holographic display that brought up the image of the machine and all of the information about that thing. After he did that he sent the information about the thing to both Krystal and Falco. "And by the look of it, I think it was defeated."

"But, by whom or what?" Asked Falco.

After that all three of them received a warring, for all of their computer had found that there was smaller craft that fighter size that were heading out of the hole that was in the ceiling.

"I think we are about to find out who did that," said Krystal.

With the words of Krystal everybody looked onto the two unknown fighter crafts that were heading toward the trio of them and if any of these fighters made a move that any of them thought was a hostile move, they would of fire on them. But, as the two of the unknown fighters came into view, they found out that these two crafts weren't unknown, for they were the blue Vic Viper that they knew was being piloting by Fox and the other one was an Arwing that they all knew was being piloting by the other Star Fox team member, Slippy. Seeing this they all knew that these fighters weren't hostile, while not to them.

"Fox, you made it!" Exclaimed Krystal, relived that the person that she had feelings for was still alive to fight for yet another day.

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry about bring the roof, but that thing left me no other choice," said Fox.

"What do you mean?" Asked Falco.

"While let's say the Bacterian tried to capture Slippy and I think they wanted him, so that they could make him into a cyber brain," answered Fox.

"That's kind of make sense for Slippy is kind of smart and that is one of the traits that they want in people they want as a cyber brain," said James. "Count yourself lucky, Slippy, that you were with somebody that had both the will and the means to stop them from, taking you away from here."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Slippy.

"I'm going to put this to you, bluntly, so don't be offended by what I am about to say to you. But, if Fox didn't stop Grave from taking you out of the base it would of taken you to the dark nebula and inside there they would of token you to where the center of their operation. There they would of started the process that would of converted you into a cyber brain and its is a process that you can't fight, nowhere how strong willed you are," answered James.

"Since they wanted you and not the rest of us, it means two things. One you don't have the virus that would break the crystalline structure of the Bacterian and that also means that you, Falco also have the virus as well," said Fox.

Falco said nothing to this, for he was interested in both this cyber brain thing and the idea that he had the virus. If that was so it also meant that the Reflector that Fox had that was based off his genes was something that he also had.

"What would of happen to me?" Asked Slippy that was trying to hide his horror of what would of happen to him if Fox wasn't there with him.

"After a time, you would of woken up, aware of you new form and its power. You also will have the urge to destroy all of the none Bacterian life in the system and that will also included all of the people that you care for, including your team," said James.

Slippy said nothing at this, but his thoughts about that and the idea of attacking his own team was something that horrified him. Then he thought about his team leading an attack against him in that cyber brain form and how in the form he would be forced to attack them, even if they were his former team members.

"That's horrible to think that we might have been force to attack you," said Krystal.

"And as I said before, you were lucky," said James.

Fox nodded his head at that and just like with Slippy the idea of attacking his friend was something that he couldn't fathom. He wondered how did the Gradian deal with this, that they would lead an attack against a person that used to live on that planet.

Then he received a warring from the computer that was telling him that there was something huge that was coming up the chute that they were in and he told the computer to tell him what it was. The computer told him that it was a huge spider-like thing that was a mixture of machine and living tissue, making this thing a bio mechanical thing. He also found out that this thing was also a mixture of both Bacterian and Aparoid just like the moth-like creature that they had fount with earlier, but that was the only thing that he could fine out about thing that was coming up their way.

"Ah, guys, I hate to break things, but we got something that is coming up here, and the only thing that I can tell you is that it is another Bacterian/Aparoid thing that is a mixture of machine and living tissue," said Fox.

"Yes, I know, I've detected that thing as well," said James.

"Just great," said Falco.

But, even with that all five of the pilots looked in the direction of where that thing was coming at them, which was the bottom and out of the shadow first came a huge blue color leg that look like that it had huge pieces of blue organic bulbs on it. Then yet another leg came out of the shadow on the other side of the wall and the shadow that was covering the body of the thing disappeared, allowing all of them to see what this thing really looked like. For they saw that the body of the thing was the same color as the pair of legs and that it had more of those blue bulbs or organic masses on the body of the thing and in the center of the machine-like creature was a huge unblinking eye that looking at team.

"What the hell is that thing?" Demanded Falco at the sight of that thing.

Unfazed by the twisted creation that this thing was, James did a check scan of the thing and found out that it was a combination of three Bacterian units, the Ground Spider Walker, the Big Eye, and the Crawler X. "It seems that thing is a combination of the Ground Spider Walker, the Big Eye, and the Crawler X," answered James.

"'Walker'? Did you just say that thing was a Walker?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, I did," answered James. "Why?"

"Don't you recall, that your former friend said that a good majority of them can't be destroyed," answered Fox.

"Oh no," said Slippy.

James paid no attention to Slippy's whine and did a check on the Walker to see if that thing could be destroyed or not. In a matter of seconds, James was able to find out that this Walker, unlike the pervious forms, could be destroyed and then the computer had told him what the weak point of this Walker was, which was the eye that was in the center of the Walker just like the creature that was known as Big Eye.

"Don't get your mouth tied in a knot, it came be destroyed and the weakest of this thing is its eye that is in the center of the machine," said James.

So with that everybody locked onto the signal eye that was in the center of the machine and with that everybody open fired on the thing in a combination of lasers fire that blasted the thing. But, even with all of that weapon fire that entire team found out that the Walker was still moving upward toward them all, they very same way that Nick had reported that it did when he first encountered this machine. After that the Walker started to fire a bunch of rings that missed them, but that attack was down on purpose, for the energy rings bounced off the walls and it was this that made these energy rings come back at them.

"Look out," said Krystal that tried to avoid the series of energy rings that were coming at her.

"Don't worry about them, worry about the machine," advised James as he descend, to get close to the eye of the Walker. "Plus those things can be destroyed by the machine itself."

"Yes, I know," said Falco that had blasted a bunch of them and avian thought that this attack was embarrassedly easy for something that was in control of this place. It was because of this thinking on the part of Falco that had made him all most missed being crushed when the Walker had move on of its legs.

"Hey, Falco, watch yourself," said Fox, that had followed James downward, that made the two of them get close to the eye of the Walker. "And, I suggest that all of you follow are lead."

"Fox," started another voice that Fox knew belong to James.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Fox.

"You have to put away two of your options away," answered James.

Fox nodded his head at that for he knew James was talking about and look for the display that had the controls for the options, while trying to avoid more of the moving legs of the organic creature. The orange furred vulpine located the display and saw the message that was telling him the same thing that James had told him. So with that he tapped a button that brought up a small box that had ask him how many options he wanted to put away and while he was doing that he saw that the rest of his team had made their way down where he was at. Fox did a quick check of his team and he found out that they were okay and so he went back to the box. In there he typed in two into the box and hit the enter key, that caused the box to disappeared from the holographic display. Also in doing that he saw via the holographic display that two of the options went back into the Vic Viper and he also saw that the message that told to put two options away, was also gone.

"Okay, James, you can bring out some of your options out," said Fox.

"Thank you," said James that saw that Fox was speaking the truth about that and so he tapped on the same holographic display that would allow him bring out two of four options that were on his Vic Viper. With that he found out that he received a message that had told him that he couldn't bring out any more options, unless Fox's took another one in and he knew that Fox wouldn't do that. James also knew that Fox would received the same message as well when he had brought out two of his options.

But, even if both James and Fox were fully armed for the fight, the Walker that they were fighting didn't care about it for it continue to move upward at the team, knowing that they were a threat to itself. But, the thing found out that walking upward and shooting its energy rings at the group of fighters wasn't doing the trick, for it found out that these pilots could easily avoided these attacks. So it was time for it to change up its attack and that would be to used its huge energy beam at them. But, that would mean that it would have to put some distance between itself and the group of fighters. So it started to move downward to make space between itself and the group of fighters; knowing that this new move would get the attention of the pilots of these fighters, but the Walker didn't care what they thought about what it was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is that thing doing?" Asked Slippy at the sight of that thing moving away from them.

"Maybe it scare of us, knowing that we are about to toast its butt," answered a cocky Falco. "And its want to stay alive as long as it can."

Krystal, Fox, and James somehow knew that wasn't the case for the trio felt that there had to be move with this thing than a series of energy rings that could be destroyed and moving legs that could crush any one of them, but even with that, the Walker's movements were still predictable.

"What do you think, Fox?" Asked Falco. "Do you think that thing is scare of us?"

Fox shook his as his answer to Falco's question. "No, I don't think that is scare of us. I think it is planing something for us."

Seconds after that they all received a warring that there was a huge energy spike that was coming from the Walker and before they all knew it, they all saw what their computer was talking about, for a huge energy beam was fired at them.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Slippy at the sight of the energy beam.

"I told you, there was more to this thing," said Fox.

Before Falco could response to both at what he saw come from the Walker and what Fox said about it, he saw that the Walker was once again on the move, heading toward all of them. But, this time the speed of the thing had increased and that wasn't the only other thing that had increased, for the rate of it shooting the bouncing energy rings had also increase. But, even with this the avian pilot was able to gathered himself and targeted the eye of the thing was pelted with a blitz of weapon fire that was now starting to show results.

"Look at that!" Exclaimed Krystal as she tapped a few buttons that brought up a close up shot of the eye of the Walker.

They all saw that the blue organic stuff that was around the eye had started to show cracks in it, those cracks were now getting bigger as the thing move upward.

"Yes, I see it," said James.

"I also see it as well," said Fox. "And it means that more shots from us, might take this thing out!"

"Agree," said James.

Even with that, they all saw that the Walker was walking downward and with that the entire team knew that it was going to fire yet another of those energy beams at them and so they braced themselves for the assault they knew would come. Just like before they all found out that it did fired that huge energy beams at them and just before the entire group around the shot with ease. After that they all saw that the Walker once again came walking upward and this time while it was coming up, it was rapidly firing a bunch of energy rings at them that was making the tunnel that they were in even tighter.

Even with a bunch of fancy avoiding that was done on the part of the team, they found out that they couldn't avoid all of the rings and kept a eye out on how that Walker was moving without taking a hit from one of the energy rings, which happen to hit both Slippy and Falco. But, the two pilots found out that they didn't do much damage to their shields and because of that they kept their eyes on the Walker.

Both Slippy and Falco like the trio of foxes got a lock on the eye of the Walker, with that they fired on the thing with everything that they had. Like before that thing was pelted with the combination of charged lasers and regular lasers that blasted the thing with a huge amount of energy that found its way to were all of the fissures were located in its armor that was around the eye, forcibly detaching it away from the eye. Causing the eye and the Walker attachment to go two different directions. For, the signal eye went flying through an opening that was at the end of the tunnel and the Walker attachment fell down onto the floor of the tunnel. Without the control of the eye the Walker attachment started to show signs that it was going to explored and that wasn't the only thing that wasn't the only other thing that was starting to show signs of that, for the base that they were in was starting to fall apart as well with pieces of the tunnel starting to rain down on them.

"We better get out of here," said Fox.

Nobody on the team said anything to what their leader said to them for they all knew what he was talking about so with a quick nod of their heads they fired up their engines as fast as they could. In a matter of seconds they blasted passed the crumbled Walker attachment and out of the tunnel into open space with the Bacterian base behind them exploding into a fireball that was put out by the lack of oxygen.

"Now, we head back to the _Great Fox II_ and fine out if we can fix her communications," said Fox.

"Ah, Fox, I think we should put that plan on hold," said Slippy.

"Why?" Asked Fox.

"For, I seeing that more of that Walker that is out there," answered Slippy.

"Where?" Demanded James that was frustrated with the fact that a piece of that thing somehow found a way to live through that.

Slippy was busy tapping a bunch of buttons that were on his Arwing's holographic display to see where that thing had landed. "I'm working on it."

"Work faster," said Falco that was busy looking around to see if his avian's eye would be able to see where that thing was at.

"You think that what's I am doing," said an annoyed Slippy that was still trying to fine where this thing was at and then he found out where that thing was at, it was on their right.

"Found it," said Slippy.

"Where is it?" Asked Fox.

"On your right," answered Slippy.

Everybody twisted their head toward the right and just like what Slippy had said, the piece of that Walker was there. From the look of the thing it look like it was the center eye of the Walker that had somehow found a way to survive the attack and without the Walker attachment, everybody on the Star Fox team thought that this thing would be an easy to take out.

"I have to give this thing some credit," said Falco.

But, as soon as the avian said that, the eye changed its shape as its body that was mostly an eye started to reduced in size. Another the void that was created when the eye started to get smaller was replace by something that look like it was a clear membrane that look like it was made out of water and then the newly evolved thing started to attack the group by forming a bubble that came out of the center of the creature. When the bubble that made by the creature came out and came close to the group of the bubble broke up into three tiny version of the bubble that rapidly came toward them and all the pilots reacted in different ways.

For Slippy tilted his Arwing on the left to avoid the tiny bubble, while Falco was able to lock on one of the bubble and destroy the thing before it pass him by. Krystal was forced to descend to get out of the way of the tiny bubble while James and Fox were forced to used their options as shields to protect themselves from attack.

"What the hell is that thing?" Demanded Fox.

"Bubble Eye," answered James. "And yes, you can destroy that thing."

"Let me guess, the weak spot of that thing is the eye?" Asked Falco.

"Yes," answered James.

Without another word from the rest of the team, they all formed up behind both Fox and James. Then they all open fired on the thing in the center of the creature, for they all felt that was the best way that they could get at the eye of the thing and unlike the first form of this thing, they found out that their weapon fire cut through the membrane of the creature until the entire membrane was all gone. This caused the creature to produce more of the bubbles, but as soon as they were put up they were destroyed by the weapon fire of the Star Fox team. Then the thing tried to ram the group of fighters, but they were able to avoid it with ease. But, they found out that the Bubble Eye did this to stop them form firing and allowed itself to regenerate its membrane to the point where it was before the battle.

"Hey, that's not fare!" Yelled Slippy at the sight of that.

"Don't let that distracted you," ordered Fox that reacquired the lock on the thing.

Like before everybody fired at the thing with everything that they had and like before they pounded the thing down where the thing had nothing left to protect its eye from the weapon fire of their fighters. Before the thing could try to ram them, Slippy was able to get a lock on the center of the thing with his Smart Bomb and with the lock on, he fired the Smart Bomb on the thing.

With the aide of the computer's lock on the Smart Bomb found its target and when the bomb hit its target, it exploded in a furry of red gases that consumed the Bubble Eye creature. Seconds after that the clear membrane of the creature also exploded and the force of the explosion sent shattered shards of the membranes in several different directions.

Seeing that and feared that pieces of the Bubble Eye would land on several objects and make more Bacterian infected creatures James ran a scan on the pieces of Bubble Eye to see if they were still alive. He found out that they were either dead or dying from the blast that came from Slippy's Smart Bomb.

"I hope those pieces don't fuse with other objects and creative more creatures," said Fox.

"No, it won't," answered James.

"How do you know?" Asked Falco.

"I ran a scan on those pieces and I found out that they were either dead or dying thanks to Slippy," answered James. "Also, those things, don't have the power to come back alive, that power only belong to the leader."

"Good, I don't want to deal with that thing again," started Fox that tapped a few of buttons that were on his display to fine the location of the _Great Fox II_ and to see if they were able to get the communication back up. He found out that the _Great Fox II_ hasn't move, nor Peppy or ROB was able to get the communication back up. "But, we still have to get back to the _Great Fox II_ and see if we can get her communication back up."

"Right," said Falco that started to set in the location that would take them back to the _Great Fox II_.

_ "_That's sound right to me as well," said James, that did the same thing that Falco did.

Both Slippy, whom was still beaming at his victory over the Bubble Eye creature, and Krystal said nothing to this. But, the two of them set in the same location that would also take back to the _Great Fox II_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peppy and ROB had safely made their way to the bridge of the _Great Fox II_. When the two members of the Star Fox team got there, the two of them took their positions with ROB taking the position that was designated for the navigation of the ship and Peppy on the other hand took the position that was designated for the person that would be the science officer of the ship. With that the two of them logged into the ship's computer to fine out what had happen in the short period of time when the two of them were away from the bridge. Both of them found out that the _Great Fox II_, didn't move, even an inch from the last spot that they were in and that the Dark Void that was acting like something was starting to come out of it was now all quiet, like nothing had happen to the thing.

Looking at the read out about the Dark Void had Peppy worried, for the rabbit knew that something was coming out of that thing and now it look like nothing had happen. Which meant two things, one, whatever that thing was had always came out of the Dark Void and it was now somewhere in the Lylat System, or two the thing that was about to exit the Dark Void had somehow stopped the process of coming out. Considering, what James had said about the Bacterians, that they were a thing that wouldn't do anything without a reason that was behind it, and so Peppy doubted that thing that was about to come out of that thing had just stopped it. So that made Peppy come to the conclusion that thing, whatever that thing was, was out here and now the question was what was this thing, why wasn't he able to see what this thing was. So with that the rabbit started to look for that thing and while he was doing that he saw without his help was that Fox with the help of his team was able to take out of the organic base. Now, the only thing that he would have to was to wait for Fox and his team to come back to the _Great Fox II_, but with that unknown Bacterian thing out there, he question the fact that he would be able to get back here.

"ROB, what is the status of the weapons and shields?" Asked Peppy.

"Weapons are working at full strength and the shields are at 80%, but are slowly regenerating," answered ROB.

_Good _thought _At least we have the means to defend and protect ourselves from this threat. But, the x factor to all of this is the fact that I don't know where this thing is at_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf on his base was in the Sargasso Region of Metro was also monitoring the battle that had token place for that abandoned base and just like Peppy he found out that Fox with his team was able to destroy that thing. Unlike Peppy, that was monitoring the Dark Void as well as the base, Wolf only kept his eyes on the base. So he didn't see what had happen to that area of space and so he didn't know what it did. If he did, he just like Peppy would be worry about what he saw.

"So, you bunch of overrated rookies took that base out," said Wolf at the work that Fox's team did. "Now, with that base destroyed and my base under my control, you are free to head into the Dark Void."

_No, wait_ he said to himself. _They knew about what had happen to the fighters that had enter that void, so what are they planning_ continue Wolf to himself at what just happen. He knew that Fox, that he might be overrated, but he wasn't a fool that would rush into something without making a plan and so with that across his mind he became to think about what would be Fox's next move in all of this.

Wolf knew that allowing him to take his base back and destroying the other one was done to protect their rear so that they wouldn't be outflanked by the Bacterians when they would attack their main goal, which was the Dark Void or the thing that was causing the Dark Void to appeared in that region of space. So with that threat out of the way he wondered why they didn't directed headed for that region of space, now that it was safe for them to do so. Unless they had something else planned that would make the assault on that region of space easier for them to do and with that thought on the lupine's mind he was brought to what he had saw that was on the icy frozen world of Fichina. The signal that was coming from that world was different from the others, that it was something that was like a distress signal, like the Bacterians that were on that world were crying out for help.

Then it hit him, the lupine knew what was the next move that was in Fox's plan and that it was, they were going to attack the Bacterians that were on that world in the hope that it would draw the attention of that thing that was inside of the Dark Void, maybe draw the thing that was hiding behind that thing out in the open space. When that happen, but it would only happen if that thing would play by their rules, they would attack that thing.

A chime brought him out of his train of thoughts and back to real world. In doing that the lupine found out that it was one of his ape personal that had called him and that caused the lupine leader to slight growled at the sight of this. But, even with that he knew that he had to answer the call from the ape. So with that Wolf tapped on the screen and with that the lupine was face to face with the ape that had called him.

"What do you want?" Demanded Wolf.

Unfazed by the harsh tone that Wolf had spoken to him. "Sir, have you been monitoring the void that is around Tatiana?"

_Why_? He asked to himself. "No, why?"

"Because, a short period of time ago, the Dark Void was acting a little weird," answered the ape.

This got the attention of the lupine. "What do you mean a little 'weird'?"

"I can't explain it in words, you have to see it," the ape answered.

Before Wolf asked another question about this, he found out that the ape had tapped a few buttons that were on his display to bring up a picture of the Dark Void and like before the lupine saw that it was a dark starless spot, in space. But, while it self was unusual, but he had seen it before and because of that it was something that he had seen before.

"What I'm looking for?" Asked Wolf.

"You will see," answered the ape.

Wolf wasn't to found of the type of cryptic answers, unless he was the person that was giving the cryptic answers.

Then in a matter of seconds he saw the Dark Void was flicking and the movement of the void of starless space got the attention of the grey timber wolf, for the thing had never done that before in the time that they monitoring the thing. But, after a while he saw that even with the flicking the thing still didn't change its movement and because of that Wolf started to get bored with the image of the thing. Then when he was about to say something to ape about how he was feeling about the Dark Void, the thing did something different for him. Which, was that something came out of the dark void and the thing look like a first generation Arwing, the very same craft that the first Star Fox team had used during their years of working.

Seeing that Wolf leaded closer to the picture, to see if he could get a better look at the craft and then when Wolf thought that he got a good detailed view of the craft, he found out that the first generation Arwing had disappeared from their point of view. Then after the Arwing had vanished from their point of view the Dark Void that the Arwing had came out of return back to its normal state.

"Is that what I think it was?" Asked Wolf.

"If you mean _it_ as an Arwing? Then yes it was an Arwing," answered the ape.

"If that is so, then why is it there? Also whey is a first generation Arwing and not the current ones?" Asked Wolf.

"Again, Sir, you ask another good question and if I knew the answer to that question I would of told you the answer," answered the ape. "Anyway, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

Wolf paused to think and he found out that there was nothing at this time that the ape could do for him. "No, not at this time."

The ape nodded his head at that and after that he tapped a few buttons that were on his display that had cut the transmission that was between the two of them. After that he found out that he was yet all alone with his thoughts about what was going on the Lylat System which included this new twist. Like before he wondered what did it all mean in the grand scale of things and was this Arwing piloted by somebody that was friendly or an enemy. He just didn't know and that was something the leader of the Star Wolf team didn't like.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Notes**: If you haven't took notice most of that a good majority of the bosses that were in the pervious chapter are bosses that are second stages bosses from the pervious Gradius games.

**Giga**- is the second boss from the NES port of Gradius II

**Big Eye**- is the first boss from NES port of Gradius II and is also boss of the 2nd stage from the Arcade version of Gradius II.

**Crawler X**- is the boss from the second stage from Gradius Rebirth.

**Bubble Eye**- is the boss from the second stage from both the Arcade and SNES versions of Gradius III.

**Grave**- is the one of two bosses from the second stage of Gradius Gaiden, to get to him, you have to take the lower path of the stage.

**Ground Spider**-technically speaking he is from the third stage of Gradius V, since, the second stage of Gradius V didn't have a boss.

There are two second stage bosses that I will bring out in the future chapters.

Chapter 26 The Unsetting Silence

The Bacterian created James McCloud was flying his version of the legendary Arwing across the vast star full space that the citizens of this space called the Lylat System. If he wasn't here to do some tests on the Arwing, he would of use this time to see what this region of the vast universe had to offer for the Bacterians and for himself. But, James was here for business and not for pleasure and so he focus all of his attention on controlling this craft.

While on the surface, this craft look like the Arwing with all of the various different holographic displays that told him the status of the different functions of the craft that took all of their commands by touches that came from the pilot. But, this was all for show, to convince the Lylatians that he was the real James McCloud, for the craft like anything that was from the Bacterians, used the power of thoughts to control their different craft and the only thing that the pilot of this craft would need was a place that they would sit down and interface with the machine.

Since James was a Bacterians creation that was given all of the knowledge that the Bacterians had, he had the skills to control this craft with the power of his mind and his Master knew that all to well. But, that wasn't the reason that was behind their test flight of the craft, it was to test to see how good he was with these type of controls that forced him to used the ancient touch controls that the Lylatians used in all of their crafts. This was yet another way that his Master would used to convince the citizens of this system that he was who he was he was. Even with that James found out that these controls were compared to the mental interface that he was so used with was slow and required him to fine a patience, a trait that he knew his race were famous for.

James tugged on the right a control and he found out that even with the slight delay that came with these type of controls the craft banked toward the right. So he returned the control back and just like before he found out that the craft had return to the pervious position. So after that he tugged on the left control and just like with the right control he found out that the craft had banked toward the left. Like with the time he put the right control back to the standby position that brought the craft back to the pervious spot. Then he tugged on both control downward and he found out that the craft had ascended, which told the Bacterian creation that the control of this craft were inverted, unlike the type of control that were on the Vic Viper. So with that on his mind James knew that the only way to get the craft back down was to pull up on the two controls and that what he did. Just like he thought would happen with the craft, happen for him, it descend for him. Like before he found out that he was in the same spot that he was in when this first started.

Now that the Bacterian created James had a general idea on how the craft's controls worked, he thought that it was time for him to try some of the more famous moves that this craft had. Which was the famed barrel roll, that could bounced energy shots, the summersault move that would allow him to turn around while in a battle, and the loop that would allow him to get behind an enemy. So he twisted and turned the two controls in an attempt to caused the Arwing to do the barrel roll. At first, he found out that his first attempt of the famed move ended up in a failure as the craft slight tilled left or the right, but didn't do a full roll with the craft. But, James didn't allowed that to stop him, for he tried to do a barrel roll and with that he found out that he was able to get a full rotation with the craft. Not, happy with this and making sure that it wasn't a fluke that had allowed him to performed the barrel roll, so James did it again. With that James knew that he had mastered the barrel roll and to prove it to him, he did it for a fourth time. Now with the barrel roll out of the way, he thought that it was time for him to attempt the loop and unlike his first attempt with the barrel roll, he found out that he was able to perform this move on his first attempt, Like with the barrel roll he tried it again and like before he found out that he was able to do it again. Next, one the was the summersault that started like the loop when he ascended, but when the loop would twist the craft around before it headed downward, the summersault would make the craft jet across the horizon.

Knowing that James started the summersault in the same way that he did the loop and at the time when he reach the highest point of the loop, he fired up the thruster that broke up the natural inertia that came form doing the loop. With that he found out that the Arwing went across the line of sight and like with the two pervious moves he attempt to do it again to make sure that he had firm grip on what this was all about. Like before he found out that he was able to do it for a second time. With that he wondered how long did it take the real James McCloud to learn these moves like he did. Was he about to pick up on them quickly like he was, which would make the real James McCloud a natural talent, or did it take him a long time with trail and error to hound his flying skills to the point that he was considered to be an ace. Thinking about the real James McCloud, the Bacterian created James thought that the real James McCloud was dead, for the events that were surrounding his death were strange, for the people that were to officially believe to be the ones that had killed him was rival group that was known as Star Wolf. Thinking about that group the Bacterian created James McCloud found out that while they were good pilots that were able to hold their own in a dogfight, but they were no where close to the level that the real James McCloud was at and so he wondered how were they able to kill him while he was at Venom, unless they didn't kill him and just took the credit for it. Because, if that was so, that would mean that they had watched some body else or something else do it for him. If that was the case then it meant that the real James McCloud could be alive somewhere in the universe and if that was true it would explain why the Aparoids knew about that famous vulpine.

But, another side of him, the darker Bacterian side of himself told him that the real James McCloud was dead and that all of this thinking was pointless in what his mission was all about. So he should stopped thinking about this and focus on the mission and that what he did, forgetting about what really happen to the real James McCloud, for it didn't matter to him right now. What did matter was the fact that he had to focus on learning more about this craft worked, just in case somebody would ask him about it.

So the Bacterian created James McCloud did a few more twists and turns with the Arwing to see what this fighter craft was able to do. He found out that it was quite a nimble fighter and why it was the prepared craft for the Star Fox team of both the past and the present.

Then James found out that his holographic display was beeping and using all of his knowledge, he knew that meant that the there was something important. He looked at it and he found out that somebody was trying to get a hold of him. With that he wondered who or what was doing this because he knew that he was hidden to all of the sensors besides the ones that came from the Bacterians and with that he knew who was trying to get a hold of him, it was his Master. Now, with that mystery solved, yet another mystery popped up and that was why he trying to contact him this way and not the normally way that they did, which was through their minds.

Whatever the reason that was behind this he knew that he shouldn't kept his Master waiting any longer than he should be, so he tapped the display that would open up the channel between the two of them. In a matter of seconds he saw the image of his Master on the screen.

"Yes, what is it, my Master?" Asked James.

"I wanted to check up on you to see how you were able to handle the Arwing," answered his Master.

James knew that while his Master didn't say it in the question, he knew what he wanted. Which was he wanted to know how the Arwing itself handled and how himself was able to control it. He also wondered was this yet another test to see if he understood how the citizens of this solar system spoke to other ships. "She handles quite well and I say it is a testament to your work."

"Thank you and it is nice to see that he lessons that my feline agent are teaching you are starting to pay off," said his Master. "For, I never told you that I wanted to know how the Arwing handled."

Score one for James and his feline teacher. "Thank you, is there anything else that you need of me?"

"Yes, I would like you to come back for it seems that the Lylatians have proved themselves with the aide of their Gradian fox, quite a pest, for they had destroyed one of our bases that is in Metro and the other one that was in the Sargasso Region has been reclaimed by its former owners, the Star Wolf team," answered his Master.

"If that was the case, then why did you send me out of the protection of the Dark Void?" Asked James that was a little confused by these actions of his Master.

"I wanted to see how you and the Arwing worked, plus the sensor cloak, which I can see works quite well," answered his Master. "Now, can you come back."

James nodded his head at that and when his Master saw that, it knew that James understood the reasons why it took the risk of sending him out. So with that the image of his Master disappeared from view and with that James knew that he would have to return back to the Dark Void, which he did. When he did that the Arwing that he was on flicked to the normal world and if there was anything that was watching that region of space, which there was, they would of saw what had happen, and would alerted the correct people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the Dark Void the Bacterian created James McCloud could see that region of space didn't change from the last time that he had seen it. For James saw that the Dark Void still had the same swirling ribbons of gas that were ready to pounced on anything that was not of Bacterian origins and among these ribbons of black gas James could see the huge _Xaerous_-class battleship that was waiting for the right time to lead the attack on the Cornerians. As he traveled further into the Dark Void he could see the rest dust ringed world that he knew as Titania, that James knew was the home of the Bacterians in this solar system.

As James got closer to that world, he found out that the world was once a world that was full with rocks and dust was now full with organic creatures that themselves varied from a brain-like creature that had several arms that came out of the center of the creature to a creature that also had a brain to it. But, this creature was different from the other one for while the other creature had the brain out in the open, this thing had a piece of skin that was protecting it in someway and in front of this creature, there was a signal eye, giving this creature a face. Because of that it also had a mouth that was full with a series of fangs. While James himself had never seen these creatures before, he knew that he was looking at and that the creatures that had several arms that were coming of the center of the brain-like thing were called Tentacle Golems. The other thing that he saw were called Gnaws and they were once thing that used to be control of organic bases, but after a couple of failures they were downgraded to the point that they were simply basic units.

_Good, I see that you have made it back_ said a voice that was inside of his head that James knew belong to his Master.

_Yes, I have and it is nice to see that you are talking to me via your mind_ answered James.

_I, can say the same thing with you as well, but with that aside I need you to return to Titania, for a while you have made great process, there are still some more things that you will need to know before you are sent out_ said his Master.

That got the attention of James, for he had thought that he had learn everything that was needed to know about how to toy with these people. _Is that so_?

_Yes, you see that while you maybe able to fool the normal people of this world, there are four people that you need to paid close attention to_ answered his Master.

_Let's me guess, they are Fox McCloud, James MacCloud, and Krystal_ asked James. _But, who is the fourth person?_

_Yes, on the three, but the fourth person is Wolf O'Donnell_ answered his Master.

_Wolf, why?_ Asked James.

Before he knew it, his Master had explained to him why these four people were dangerous to him. For with Fox he explained that Fox McCloud was a direct descendant to the white arctic fox Inari and because of that he was in ownership of the same anti-Bacterian skills that she had, but unlike Inari that was fully aware of what she had, Fox wasn't fully aware of what he could in the present of them. But, it would only be a matter of time before the vulpine would become fully aware of what he could do them and when he did, there was no question in the back of their mind that he would used it against them. With James MacCloud, his Master told him that while he was indeed a Cerinian but, lacked their telepathic nature, but even with that he was still something that shouldn't been token lightly for he was the type of person that didn't let a disadvantage like that to stop him in battle. His Master explained that he was also a son of James McCloud and because of that he wouldn't be able to sensed that he was the real James McCloud or not. Next, on the line was Krystal, yet another blue furred Cerinian fox that unlike James MacCloud had telepathic skills and knew how to use them, which made her a dangerous foe, for she would know as soon as see saw him, would know for a fact that he was fake. Then he went to talk about Wolf O'Donnell and explained why he was dangerous, for his continuous rivalry that he had with James McCloud and wouldn't accept him as the real James at face value.

_Now do you understand_? Asked his Master.

_Yes_ answered James that now knew what his Master was talking about. He was going to train him now to shield his thoughts to these four people and make them believe that he was the real James McCloud. But the way that his Master had described the four of them he knew that this final lesson would be the hardest that he would have to face, but he was up to test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire team that mad out of Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, and James had made their way back to the _Great Fox II_. Even without the help of Peppy nor ROB they were all about to safely land inside of the _Great Fox II's_ docking bay and inside of the ship they all found out that the ship was still intact despite that fact they couldn't maintain a constant stream of updates about how the ship was fairing in the flight.

"I can see that the ship is still all here despite the fact that we left it alone with Peppy," said Falco.

Even if Fox didn't like the idea of his teammate disrespecting his mentor like that, Falco was right about that in regards to Peppy. While the vulpine wanted to say something that would defend Peppy and the actions that he took on that day almost a year ago, but thinking about it, he found out that it was something that he had either said in the past or it was something that Fox felt was way to stereotypical. So the best thing to do at this time was to kept his mouth quiet and let the avian pilot gloated over the fact that he had said something that Fox wasn't able to counter.

"Come on Falco, cut it out already. What Peppy did was something that had to be done, considering what we all were facing at that time and what happen to the first _Great Fox," _said Slippy thattook the job of telling Falco that it was something that was needed.

"And what would of you done if you were in his shoes? Let the _Great Fox_ and yourselves become apart of the Aparoids?" Asked Krystal.

Falco said nothing to what Krystal had ask of him, for the blue furred vixen was right about that. He wouldn't of let the first _Great Fox_ become a twisted shadow of what it used to be and that went the same for himself. But, even with that he wouldn't of let the first _Great Fox_ get into a situation like that, that had forced Peppy to destroy the first _Great Fox _in the first place.

"Anyway, this is getting up nowhere, we have to get to the bridge, to see what is wrongwith the_ Great Fox's_ communications, see if it something that we can fixed right now or we will be forced to head back to Corneria to fix the problem. Also, I would like to know if Beltino's special array has been damage or not," said Fox.

Nobody raised any objections to what Fox has suggested and with that all five or them headed out of the docking bay.

In a matter of minutes all five of the pilots found themselves once again on the bridge of the _Great Fox II_ with the ROB and Peppy in the same spots that they were at when they left for the fight.

"Ah, it is nice to see that you were all able to make it back in one piece," said Peppy.

"And you would question our skills to come back?" Asked Falco.

"No, I didn't, but without communications I wasn't able to see what was _really _going on while you were fighting," answered Peppy.

"And that was the same with you as well," said Fox. "So what is up with the communications, how did get damaged, and is Beltino's special array, has it been damage or not?"

"First thing it got damage when that base fired at us and while you were all fighting the base. I was looking around the ship to see if I could find out what the problem was, never the less be able to see if Beltino's array was damage or not," answered Peppy.

"What were you able to find out?" Asked Slippy.

"From what I saw is not the communication array itself that is damage," started Peppy.

With that Slippy knew what the problem was. "Then it has to do with the wiring itself."

"Right, but the problem with that is the fact that there is almost six miles worth of wires to look at to see what one is the bad," said Peppy.

Everybody sighed in disgust at what just had happen to the ship's communications. It would have been better if the array itself was damage rather than wiring, for it was one thing that was in one place that didn't require then to look all over the place for a small problem.

"Hey, that's not as bad as you think it is," said Slippy.

"Why, because I spent a good amount of time looking for the problem," said Peppy.

"Because while the array itself is a signal stationary object that itself is something that is complex that could have a bunch of problems to it that could be as simple as a screw that is loose or as complex as readjusting the array itself and if that was the problem we would have to head back to Corneria to fix the problem, but lucky that's not the problem. But, with the wiring, that while yes, it is long and would take a couple of hours to find, but when we do, it will be a simple fix," answered Slippy that showed off his technically skills everybody.

"Well, I never thought about that," said Peppy.

"Anyway, I think I should start working on the problem, and before you ask, I will check my father's array to see if that thing is okay or not," said Slippy that held out his hand.

Peppy saw the gesture that the green frog did and knew what he wanted. So the rabbit handed him the data pad and Slippy took it. As soon as the green frog took hold of the device, he started to tapped on it and in doing that he found out that the rabbit had started on it. But, while, that was a positive sign for the frog, he quickly found out that the only section of the ship that he had check was the bridge, which meant that he had a lot of work that was ahead of him. So with a quick sigh, the frog started the job and walked out of the bridge.

Even with that Fox knew that he still had other things that he could do at this time. "Beside that problem, is there anything else that is wrong with the _Great Fox II_?"

"No, everything else is in working order and there is something that you need to see," said Peppy.

Fox narrowed his jade green eyes onto the rabbit and with that Peppy knew he was put on the spot. That what he was about to say to him had to be good and not about something that was about his father like the last time.

"What is it this time?" Asked Fox.

"While we were starting the search for the problem that was with the communications, ROB had received an alert that was about the Dark Void," answered Peppy.

_At least it is about my father_ thought Fox. "Is that so and what is it?"

Peppy tapped a few buttons that was on his computer terminal that would bring up the image that the _Great Fox II_'s sensors had captured while ROB and Peppy were searching for the problem. In doing that everybody saw the now recognizable image of the Dark Void that was around the space that was around Titania and like the first time they had seen it, nobody on the bridge like the idea of looking at that thing. But, even with that they knew it was something that they had to do if they wanted to know what was going on with this thing.

"Even if I have seen that thing a dozen times, I still don't like the idea of looking at that thing," said Falco.

"You aren't the only one," said James.

Fox said nothing to what James and Falco had said about that thing, even if he did agree to what the two of them said about the Dark Void. "Peppy, is there anyway to speed up the image to the point to when that thing started to act all weird to the point that it had alerted ROB about it."

"I'm sorry, I can't," answered Peppy.

Fox just sighed at what Peppy had said about the image and so the vulpine leader just resigned himself to the fact that he had to watch this thing do something that they would considered to be a little weird. Then he saw it, he saw the Dark Void was starting to flicker and that caused everybody to take notice at what it was doing, for maybe the thing was somehow destroying itself.

"Is that thing destroying itself?" Asked a hopeful Falco.

Not the person that would easily fail for this, James was considering that this might be an idea. "Maybe, we just have to sit back and see if that is true." _But somehow I doubt it_, he added to himself, knowing that killing anything that came from the Bacterian wasn't that easy to kill or destroyed.

Just as James thought would happen, happen, the flicking that the thing was doing wasn't it destroying itself, but the reaction of something coming out of it and seeing that everybody knew that this fight was for from over. But, that wasn't what got attention of the group, it was the thing that got the attention of the group, for the thing look like it was a first generation Arwing, the same type of craft that they all used to fly before the time of the Aparoid Invasion. Before they all could get a good look at the craft that came out of the Dark Void to make sure that it was in fact an Arwing and not some type of trick that the Bacterians were playing on them, the thing just vanished. They also saw that the Dark Void that the Arwing-like object came out was unaffected by the Dark Void and it simply disappeared.

"Whoa that was that?" Asked Falco. "Was that thing an Arwing?"

Peppy heard the question that came from the avian and before anybody else could answer the same question he tapped a few buttons that were on his computer that caused the image to freeze. When the image had frozen, a square box appeared an enclosed the section of the image that ha the object that look like it was an Arwing. After that it blew up that part of the image up for all of them to see and when it did, they found out that picture was full with a bunch of pixels that at first made the image unrecognizable. Then the computer was able to clean up the image for all of them to see and when that happen they all saw that it was in fact a first generation Arwing.

When the image of the Arwing came into view it made Fox stand up from his chair in sock at what he saw. For it was not only an Arwing, but it was the same type of craft that he saw coming out of a Bacterian Battleship that he saw in his vision, which proved to him that Andrew was correct about this thing, that it was in fact the shape of things to come.

"That can't be?" Asked a dumfounded Fox.

"From the look of it, I have to say that it is," answered Peppy.

"But, it can't be, the Bacterians doesn't have access to that type of information," said Fox.

"Yes, they do, did you forget about that moth-like creature that you fought earlier and how it had the traits of both the Aparoids and the Bacterians. Also the Aparoids took in both Pigma and Pepper in their invasion attempt," started Peppy.

Fox put his head up and with that the rabbit knew that Fox got the point.

"What is that old man talking about?" Asked Falco.

"What he is talking about is since the Bacterians had absorbed or joined up with the Aparoids, it would have all of the knowledge that the Aparoids had. Since the Aparoids had assimilated both Pigma and Pepper last year, they would know what they knew, which included all of the people that they had relationship with and all of the technology of this system, which includes all of the generations of the Arwings," answered Fox.

"If that is so, then why would they want to create an Arwing?" Asked James.

"That would be the question that I would ask of you," answered Fox.

"Trust me, if I knew that answer I would give it to you," answered James.

"As much as I would like to talk about this more, there is more to this," said Peppy.

Everybody turned around to face the elderly rabbit.

"Like what?" Asked Falco.

"This," answered Peppy simply as he tapped in a few more commands into this computer terminal that made the image of the Dark Void changed and if it wasn't the time stamps that was in the lover right side of the picture, they would all thought they were looking at the same picture. Then they all saw that the Arwing had reappeared before the craft had enter in to the Dark Void.

"What was the point of that?" Asked Falco that thought that this was a waste of time.

Frustrated at the avian's lack of patience with what he was doing, Peppy just sighed at what Falco had just said. Peppy had thought that he had matured over his time that he was by himself and his comments that he made after Fox had saved him during the Aparoid Invasion had proven to Peppy that Falco had grown up. But, now it seen that the avian had token a few steps back to the most rash Falco of his youth that would mock after he had saved him during the Lylat Wars. Even with that Peppy thought that it was best for him to tell Falco what was the point of all of this before the avian did something that he would regret later.

"Look at the time stamps," said Peppy that brought up a close up shots of the two images. The one that was on the left side read, "13:10" and the one that was on the right side read "14:35".

"I see, and by the two stamps, it look like that the Arwing thing spend about a hour out of the void before it headed back to the void," said James.

"If that is so, then why?" Asked Fox. "Also will this affect our mission to Fichina?"

"That is a good question and I hate to say this, but I don't know how this affect us," answered Peppy.

Falco just rolled his eyes at this, he wasn't going to let some ghost of his Fox's past affect him and their mission. This was far more important than that. "Who cares? That thing is gone, back to its hiding place. Do you guys forget, that when we destroyed that organic thing we are to go to Fichina to take out the Bacterians that are on that world."

As much as Fox hated to admit it, but his fine feathered friend was right about that, they had a game plan and they all needed to stick to it, no matter what was toss at them while they were on it. "As much as I hate to admit it, Falco is right, we have to head to Fichina despite what thing is or isn't."

_Right on_ thought James.

"We will deal with that Arwing thing when the time comes. Dose anybody here any question?" Asked Fox.

Nobody ask anything from their leader an seeing that Fox nodded his head at that. "Right then," said Fox who turned his head back in the direction of both ROB and Peppy. "ROB set a course to Fichina."

"Affirmative," said the robot whom set the course to Fichina into the _Great Fox II_'s computer.

"How long will it take?" Asked James.

"ETA to Fichina is about two hours," answered ROB.

James nodded his head at that and with that he knew that there wasn't much time for him to learn more about the frozen world of Fichina or check up on the two Vic Vipers. So he knew that he had to pick on of the two, but what one. He really wanted to know more about that world before he headed into that world, so if that would through something up at him, he would prepare for it. But, he also wanted to know what had happen to the blue Vic Viper, even if he knew that Fox was a skilled pilot that would be able to fly the craft he still wanted to know, just in case Fox did something to the craft that he wasn't able to see.

"Well, I see that time is short and so I need of the time that I can get, if I want to learn more about this world of Fichina, plus I need to see how the two Vic Vipers had faired in the battle," said James.

"Good luck," mocked Falco as James walked out the bridge.

With that Fox sat back down in his captain chair to think about what was going on all around them. One of them was the Arwing-like thing that came out of the Dark Void and spent a good amount of time outside of it, doing only Solar knew about then it return back into the void. While everybody told him that it was something that was created by the Bacterian from the memories that came from the Aparoids, but there was something that was telling him that wasn't the case. That whatever that thing was, it was in fact his father, reborn in some twisted way to serve the Bacterians.

"Hey Fox!" Said the high cheerful voice that everybody knew belong to Slippy.

Brought out of his train of thought by his voice, Fox knew that he had to acknowledge him. "Yes, what is it Slippy?"

"I found the problem with our communications," answered Slippy.

"What is it?" Asked Fox.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it seems that one of the wiring that connects the array to its power source was detached during the fight," answered Slippy.

"That's great to hear and how long do you think it will take to fix that problem and what your father's array is that thing alright?" Asked Fox.

"I think it will take about 15 minutes to fix and after that I will head to father's array to see how that thing is," answered Slippy.

"Thanks and hurry back when you are finished with both jobs," said Fox.

"Will do," said Slippy and after that the frog ended the transmission between the two of them.

This was the only good news that he had in a while and it was nice to get a break, for it about 15 minutes they would be able to talk to the rest of the Lylat System and what they all went through. He also knew that there would be people that were trying in vain to get a hold of them when they found out that the Star Fox team was able to destroy that base and he also wondered did Commander Dave Aster see what had happen with the Dark Void like they did. If so, did Aster also wondered what that all about and was he one of the many people that had tried to get a hold of them as soon as he saw it.

Then in the distance Fox heard the hum or something that was being turned on or being power up. With that the vulpine turned in the direction of where he thought the noise had came from and he found out that the noise that he had heard came in the direction of where Peppy was at. Seeing that Fox knew that Slippy was able to connect the communication array to its power source and once Slippy was able to show to everybody why he was still on the team.

"It seems that Slip-up has came through," said Falco.

"And you would question is skills in engineering," said Fox. "You, of all people should know that what Slippy lacks while flying the Arwing he makes up in fixing things and his skills with the Landmaster, you know that he is best person in that machine."

"Whatever," said Falco at the sight of this.

"I don't care what the two of you think about Slippy, what I do care about is the fact that we got the communications back up again and I don't want to think about how many people had tried to get a hold of us, only to fine out that they couldn't," said Peppy that went to work on his computer terminal to see how many people had tried to get a hold of them.

In doing that Peppy found out that there were numerous of them and while the array itself was done, it was still able to record the time, the place, and the person and/or the group that had attempted to contacted them. Most of these missed calls came from the Space Gate and the Cornerian Defense Force headquarters just like Peppy had thought would happen. Now it would be time for the old rabbit to go through all of these missed calls and see what would be the ones that he would answer back and which ones would be the ones that he opted not to answer.

So Peppy thought that it would best to get a hold of Commander Dave Aster and see if the raven had anything to add that would be able to help them out. So he tapped a few buttons on the display and in a matter of seconds he was able to get a hold of the Space Gate but he found out that it wasn't the raven commander that had greeted him. It was yet another avian that did that honor for him and seeing that, Peppy wondered did Aster get replace by a more friendly political person that would bend to the will while he was out of communications.

"Well, hello there," said the voice that sounded young, full with sock and was female. "Whom, I'm speaking to?"

With that Peppy realized that he wasn't dress in his Cornerian Defense Force General uniform that his outfit that he was wearing while he was with the Star Fox team and if he had wore that the female would have been able to know who he was. But, even with that he knew that she would have been able to recognized him because of his affiliation with the Star Fox team, so that made the rabbit worry about this person and what had happen to Dave Aster.

"You are speaking to the head of the Cornerian Defense Force and founding member of the Star Fox team, Peppy Hare. I would like to know what had happen to Commander Dave Aster, the leader of that space station," answered Peppy.

Hearing those two titles that this person had put onto himself, the female avian knew who this person was and wasn't some old person that had somehow hit the wrong button. With that she also knew that she had to address him the wrong way and if she wanted to save her job she would find a way to fix this, real quick. "I'm sorry, General, Sir, I didn't recognized you and with Commander Dave Aster is currently sleeping. If you want me to wake him, I will do that for you, Sir."

Peppy put his paw. "No, I don't want you to do that. I just want you to tell him when he get up that the _Great Fox II_ is safe and that our communication array was damaged in the fight, which was the reason why he wasn't able to get a hold of us. Also we are heading to Fichina."

"Acknowledge, Sir and may I ask why you are heading to Fichina?" She asked.

Peppy knew if this person was somebody else he would of told them the reason why, but he knew that the less people knew about a secret mission the better and considering what had happen to his aide. He knew that it was best for him, not to tell this person what they had planned for Fichina and that the best thing for her was to stay in the dark about this. "No, you may not, you are to tell Commander Aster what I told you earlier. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, Sir," she answered.

"Oh, yes, what is your name?" Asked Peppy.

"Nana Raptor," answered the avian.

"Thank you, Nana Raptor, _Great Fox II_ out," said Peppy that cut their transmission between the two of them.

After he did that Peppy wondered about the female avian, was she the real deal and not some spy that was embedded in them like his female aide was. Also was she telling the truth about Aster and was he in fact sleeping or was she lying about it. He just didn't know and that was something that he didn't like. He knew that there was a way that he would be able to see if she was in fact telling the truth about Commander Aster and that was to hack into the internal sensors of the Space Gate to check to see if Aster was still alive. It also would be able to tell him he was in fact in his quarters sleeping or somewhere else, but he also knew that if he did that from this place, they might be tracked. So Peppy decided that it was best for him to stay away from all of that and return back to the other group that had to try to get a hold of him, which was the headquarters of the Cornerian Defense Force. Not waiting to deal with them at this monument, Peppy thought that it was best for him to send out a text transmission that would tell him all, that the was safe that the _Great Fox II_ was also safe, that the reason that was behind all of this was the fact that their communications array was damage in a battle, but it is now fixed and that there were heading to Fichina. With that out of the way, Peppy found out that there wasn't much left to do, but wait until they reached the frozen world of Fichina.

"Hey, Peppy, I couldn't help but hear you, but what is going on?" Asked Slippy.

"I just had to tell Commander Dave Aster that we are back in action and that was the same with the people back at headquarters," answered Peppy.

"Did anybody say anything about it or you being here, instead of being back on Corneria?" Asked Slippy.

"No," answered Peppy. "What about your father's array has that been damage or not?'

With that Peppy saw the face of the green frog slightly frowned at his question and to the rabbit it meant that there was in fact something wrong with the device that his father had built for them. "Slippy what is it? It is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes, there is." answered Slippy.

This caused Peppy to sigh in disappointment at the news of this, for this thing was a key element to their game plan and if the thing was damage it would mean that they would have to come up with something different if they wanted to destroy the Bacterian that were on that world.

"What is it?" Asked Peppy.

"The power source, it has been completely fried, there is no way that I can fix it here. If I wanted to fix the thing, I would have to head back to Corneria," answered Slippy. "I'm sorry about it."

"Don't be, that wasn't your fault, it just mean we will have to come up with something that is different that all," said Peppy.

With that Slippy just nodded his head at that an walked to where his station was. Then the frog noticed that there was somebody that was missing and that person was James. "Hey, Peppy, do you know what happen to James?"

"Yes, he left to check out how the two Vic Vipers had managed in the battle," answered Peppy.

"Oh," said Slippy and with that the frog knew that he shouldn't worry about James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James had made his way to where the two Vic Vipers were at and for the umpteen time he saw them, he was still amazed at how well they were designed. After doing a little bit of hero worshipping of the two fighters, he went on looking at them, to see if they had any type of physical damage that he would be able to see. So he started to walk around the two fighters slowly, not waiting to miss anything that might be considered to be damage like a piece of the craft ripped off or even the smallest amount of carbon scoring on the craft. He found that there was nothing like that on any of the two craft and so that meant that the would have to be a little more detail look at the two crafts. So that meant that he would have to used a high held scanner to check the two crafts for anything and everything that he could think of.

With that intention of his mind he scanned the docking bay for something he thought would be a hand held scanner and the blue furred vulpine found what he was looking for, which was on the other side of the docking bay. So without a second thought about it he walked over to it and he found out that it was attached to a device that had four shots in it. Not thinking about it he pull out the scanner and in doing that he found out that the device that look like it was dead was in fact very much alive. Seeing that he knew that the thing was ready for him to used it and so James took a look at what the thing had on the screen that look like that was a LCD screen. He saw that he had several options that were in front of him and looking through them all he found what he was looking for, which was something that would find any type of micro-cracks in the metal of the craft.

With that selected option on the scanner he walked over to the blue Vic Viper and started to scan the craft with the wing that was on the right side. He found out that there was nothing that was out of the normal and so he went to the left side of the blue Vic Viper. Just like with the right side of the wing, he found out that there was nothing wrong with it. So that meant that he would have to check the two prongs that contained the electrical plates that allowed the Vic Vipers to fire its powerful laser and if they would be any type of problems with the craft that would be the perfect spot for them to start, due the fact that was the location where most of the stress would be at. So he scanned both prongs and he found out that there was nothing wrong in the metal that had made up the two prongs and so he went to the electronics. After a couple of tries, got the thing to work for him and he found out that despite his best efforts he wasn't able to get a correct reading about it, so that meant he would have to used the Vic Viper's own computer to check that part of the craft out.

So James put the device into the deep pocket that was on his sweat shirt and hopped into the cockpit of the Vic Viper. Inside of the cockpit he found out that the craft was automatically sensed him and turned on all of the different displays for him. He could see that the craft was ready for yet another flight, but he knew that would have to wait for the craft for he needed to run a system check on the electronics that were deep inside the two prongs and unlike the Lylatian device he was able to get a result about the status of it. He found out that it was just fine and so he check out the power plant of the Vic Viper, which was in all tend purpose an artificial black-hole, which allowed the craft to open rips into the fabric of time without the aide of huge gravity well in the name of a star. He saw that the containment rings were still intact and while at first the idea of flying a craft that was powered by a black hole was dangerous, he found out that it wasn't as bad as he first thought. For if the craft was destroyed and the containment rings failed, which would allow the black hole to get out, its impact would be minor due to the fact that it was so small and would last so short. Thinking about the power plant and how the thing was a black hole he thought it was best not to tell Fox about this tiny detail about the Vic Viper, for he knew that Fox wouldn't want to fly the thing again.

So after that he thought that it was time for him to check the rest of the systems of the craft and he found out that they were fine. Seeing that he could see that Fox did take care of this craft and if he was born on Gradius or any of the other worlds that were under the protection of that world he would made a fine Vic Viper pilot just like he was. Seeing that everything was in working order for this craft, he turned off the mode that would check the craft and got out of the craft. As soon as he did that, all of the various different displays turned themselves off.

Knowing that the blue Vic Viper was okay and ready for the next fight, he knew that it was time for him to check his own Vic Viper, to see if it had suffered any type of battle damage during the fight, even if the craft was piloted by himself. James knew that he had to check the craft regardless and so just like what he did with the blue Vic Viper he did with his own red Vic Viper. He used the Lylatian hand held scanner to check for anything that he might considered battle damage and he found out that just with Fox's, his craft had suffered no damage in the fight. So with that he was about to move on to the next phase of the checking and that was to check to see how his electronic panels were holding up when he was stopped by the scanner telling him that it had picked up a logical unusual anomaly on his craft.

_What the hell _he asked to himself at the sight of this, but even with that he asked the scanner to see if it was able to tell him what it was and if so was it dangerous in anyway. The scanner did what it was told and started to look through all of its data to see if it knew what it was looking at. What seem to take forever it had came back with the answer and it told him that the localized anomaly was Bacterian, because of that it told him that it was in fact dangerous.

Seeing this a million of questions went across his mind like how did it get on his craft and not Fox's, or was this now the Bacterian got a hold of Nick. Whatever the reason that was behind all of this, he knew that this small piece of the Bacterian had to be destroyed and at that moment he painfully realized that he had left his staff back in what he considered to be his temporality quarters. Even with that set back of his mind he knew that there was another way to destroyed this thing before it would either attached itself to somebody on this ship in the same fashion that it did Nick or would grow into something that would be able to assimilated this ship. Thinking about that he thought about it what they had discovered about vulpine blood and the reason why it hated his kind, it was the fact that they had a virus that was inside of them that would kill the Bacterian the second that it came into contact with their blood no matter how small the amount was.

So James looked at both of his paws and found out that his left paw still had a scab on it from the time that he had cut himself with a knife a couple of days ago. Now he wondered how far did his body go into the healing process for he knew that if one had removed a scab that was only a few days old, it would still bleed and so knowing that this was the worst thing that a person could do with a scab, he picked at it with his nail until he fully removed the protected covering that his body had created. He also found out that his body haven't even started the process of heeling the cut, for the thing still bleed a warm sticky red liquid that he knew was his blood. With his uninjured hand, he picked the hand held scanner and located where this fragment of the Bacterian was. When he got the location of where this thing was hiding on his craft, he used his injured paw to smear all of the blood that he could get out of the cut before his body would start to clot his blood as way to stop the bleeding, so that he wouldn't bleed to death. While he was doing that he could feel the pain that came from rubbing an open slash on something that was hard, but James paid no attention to that as he made dam sure that he had enough of his blood that would kill this thing before it cause any more trouble for them.

After a while he stop and did a quick check on his head to see what he had down to himself. He saw that his hand was covered in a crimson and that some of his blue fur was matted down by the stickiest of his blood, but despite that he was still able to move it. Seeing that he knew that he wouldn't loose his hand at this moment, but he knew that if he didn't wash it out and put on a clean bandage on it, might get infected. So with his free paw, he used the scanner to see if he was able to able to destroy that thing and he found out that he did.

With the threat of this tiny piece of Bacterian gone, he looked at what he had to do to himself and the most important thing was to deal with the open wound that was, which was to clean the thing up before he could do anything else. So once again he looked around the entire docking bay to find something that he thought would be the Lylatian version of a First Aide Kit and like before he was able to located something that he hopped was a first aide kit. So he walked to where that thing was and when he got to the thing, he found out that it was a white box that had a handle on it, which was a good sign for him. So he pulled on the handle to open up the white box in hope that he would be able to see that it contained items that would help with the cut.

James found out that he was right about this thing, it was the Lylatian version of a First Aide Kit that contained everything that would help him deal with this cut, which included a bunch of clean bandage, a bottle that James assumed was some type of antiseptic, and two items that he thought at first was a little strange, which was a pair of teasers and a razor. Then James realized why these were here, it was the fact that this system had human looking animals whom bodies were either covered in fur or feathers and that these two items were used to clean up the area that was cut, so that went a person that would put on a bandage on the cut none of the dirty fur or feathers would get into the cut while it was covered up.

Even with that James took hold of the bandage and the bottle, walked over to where he had sighted a sink. When he got to the sink he turned on the water and put his blood stained paw under the stream of water. As soon as he did that, he once again felt pain from the wound, but this time it was a different from the when he rubbed his hand on his Vic Viper, for at that time it felt like a burring pain, while this one felt like a slight stab, but anyway he paid no attention to the pain and focus on washing out all of the blood that caked itself onto his fur. After a few pokes that came from his finger he was able to remove all of the dried blood from both his fur and the cut, which caused the cut to bleed yet again. But, even with that he worked on the bottle, that he found out was easy to open, and at that moment he took the time to read what was written on the bottle. In doing that he found out that he was right about this thing, it was an antiseptic, and so he pour some of the liquid onto his cut. When he did that his body responded to it by sending out pain to him and like the two pervious time he paid no attention to it, knowing that it was his body's attempt to warn him not to do this, even if it was something that was going to help him.

With the antiseptic liquid that was on the cut, he knew that it was safe for him to put on the clean bandage that he found out was designed for the fact that the citizens of this system had their bodies that was covered with something rather than hairless skin and with that he went back to work checking to see how his Vic Viper had faired in the battle. Like the other times he found out that the fighter craft was ready for the next flight. Seeing that he knew that his time with the two fighters were done and the next thing that was on his list of things to do was to look up the frozen world of Fichina, to see what that would was all about. To see why the Lylatians wanted to terraform this world, despite the fact that it was an icy frozen world that might of well turned people away from it.

So he put the scanner back to the changer and was starting to walked out of the docking bay, when he felt like that there was another person that was looking over him. On pure instinct, he turned around to see who that person was and when he did that he found out that he was face to face with yet another person, that proved to him that he wasn't loosing his mind. But, that was the only thing that James was able to tell, for the figure that the thought was a person that was all clad in black.

Sensing, that this figure could be dangerous, James narrowed his vulpine's eyes on the shadowy figure to see if he was able to tell who this person was and he found out that it was pointless to do that. So that meant that he would have to ask this person was and what did they want of him. "Who are you? What do you want with me and why are you here?"

The dark figure said nothing to him.

Unfazed by the lack of answers that came from this thing, James asked the figure the same series of questions that told him who was the person was, why he was here on this place, and what did want with him.

The second time he had ask this series, James was able to get a reaction from the dark figure and this came in the form of the thing walking toward him. Which caused him to get himself ready for a flight, for the blue fox didn't know why this thing was doing this and when the thing had reached the threshold that was in between the world of light and the world of dark, he was able to see that the figure had the shape of a human body to it. But, that didn't mean anything for the thing still could be dangerous to him and the people that were on this ship. As the figure got closer to James he was able see more of the human figure and he could see that it was a fox just like he was. Knowing that foxes had the virus inside of him, he knew that this wasn't a trick of the Bacterians and so he relax himself at the sight of this vulpine.

When the unknown vulpine had came completely into the light, James could see that he was in the present of Fox McCloud or somebody that look just like him.

"Fox, what are you doing here? I thought that you were on the bridge," said James.

The Fox look alike just shook his head at James's question and James knew that he wasn't talking to Fox.

_If that not Fox, then who is that_ wondered James at the sight of him. Then James realizes that he was looking at the much famed James McCloud, the father of Fox McCloud and his own forefather. Seeing that and knowing all of the lore that was around him, James felt that he should at least show some respect toward him. So he was about to bow down to him, but then he felt something telling him that James McCloud wouldn't like this idea, even if it was done to respect him and so the blue fox righted his head up.

"Thank you," he said in a voice that sounded just like Fox's, but it was slightly deeper than his. "As much as I appreciate the fact that you were doing this to respect me, I don't deserve it nor do I want it."

"Well that is nice to know. Anyway, why are you here?" Asked James.

"I'm here to warn you of the false prophet that brings the news of peace," answered James.

_False prophet_? _What dose he mean by that_? Thought James. He knew from the stories that were handed down from his people when they had just arrived on the world of Gradius that he had an amazing gift that had allowed him to predict the future. But, even with that James had never once been cryptic about what he had seen he never once used religious terms either.

"What do you mean by 'False Prophet'?" Asked James.

The vulpine father of Fox McCloud slightly bowed his head. "The one that brings the words of peace and that one that mocks me."

_Well that's kind of makes sense_ thought James at this.

James McCloud collapsed on the floor and that caused James MacCloud to rush to his aide. But, the orange furred vulpine put his hand up to stop the blue furred vulpine. "I'm fine, is that I don't have much time here and thus, I don't have the time to explain it to you."

The orange furred vulpine grimace in pain as he felt his physical being started to slip away and no matter how many time he had been through this, he never got used to the pain that came when he was forced to go back to another level of reality. But, despite this he was still able to get his head up and look at one his direct descendants that came from the planet Gradius, seeing that even the 400 years apart his legacy was still strong as ever. With that image of James MacCloud on his mind, he smile at him and then he allowed himself to be return back to the reality that he had came from, allowing his physical body to phase out of existence, much to the sock of James MacCloud.

_Even if I'm not physical here, I still here watching _all _you_ said the voice of James McCloud. _But, head my warning about the one that speaks the words of peace_.

Then James MacCloud found out that he was still in the same room before, but the only difference was the fact that he was all by himself with a strange sense of confusion at what just had happen to him. He knew that he had just spoken to the person that was the Flying Fox, whom had spoke the words of the future, just like the stories about him, but now there was no proof that he was even here in the first place. With that he wonder did he really see him in the first place and if he did was he the one that was the false prophet that he had warn him about. He just didn't know, because of that he just didn't like it. But, even with that thought that was crossing his mind he knew that he still had to look up the world that was known as Fichina. So he walked out of the docking bay and found out that he was in the hallways of this ship. In there he found out that even with a mind that was geared toward finding things about Fichina, he still found out that he was still thinking about what he just saw and now he wondered should he tell Fox what he just saw or kept it to himself. He knew that Fox wouldn't be socked by the fact that his father was still alive, he might be upset by the fact that his father had contacted him, instead of him, his son. But, even with that he knew that he still had to push onward, despite the fact of what his feelings were telling him.

So James found himself in front of a room that was huge and open with a bunch of working computer terminals. James had no clue what this room was all about, but he inferred that it was a computer terminal that might of well allow him to get access to the ship's achieves. Even if he had no real clue what this was all about, he still about, he still entered the room and when he did that he found out the room didn't do anything that he would considered a threat to him. So he knew that was a good sign and so James walked to the nearest computer terminal. Once again he found out that the room didn't do anything to him when he made that move and so he sat down in the chair. Again, nothing from the room and while most people would let their guard down at this point, thinking that they would be safe to continue working. But, James wasn't like most people, for he knew that were still traps that were only waiting to be set into monition when he attempted to log into the computer. So the blue furred fox braced himself for something that might lock him in the room, restrained him to the chair to stop him from moving when he knew that he had set off the alarm, and set off a notice on the bridge about what he was doing. Like before he got nothing and he was starting to think that this place was safe for him and that he didn't need to worry about things. But, even with that he knew that he shouldn't let his guard completely down just in case something might happen to him.

Even with that on his mind he knew that he had to used the computer terminal and fine out about the icy world of Fichina. So he type in "Fichina" in the keyboard and after that he click on the search button. In a matter of seconds the computer spit out results for him and it came in the form of the main page of this icy world. So the blue furred vulpine started to read up about this world and in doing that he found out that Fichina was the 5th world from the main star of this solar system, which was Lylat. Which didn't explain why this world was covered all ice, for this world was in the region which was called the habitable zone also know as the Goldilocks Zone. So James continue to read more up about this world. In doing so, he found out that the orbit of this world had a longer ellipse when compare to the other ellipses of the other worlds, just like what happen, to the world of Earth when it enter into an Ice Age, but even with that, this would still should have a zone of the world that was unfrozen. So like before James still read up about the world and he found out that the reason why it was all frozen. It was the fact that there was a huge supercontinent that was sitting on the top of the world and thus blocking the warm water currents that controlled the climate of the world. Without the warm water the planet started to ice over, at first in the polar region and since ice reflects sunlight move light than open water, more ice formed on world, which caused a runaway freezing of the entire world, including the regions that were over the equator of this world. Thus proving the theory of a snowball world was true.

Knowing that the world was cover in ice, including the seas, James knew that there was very little in terms of weather and the only thing that might be considered to be weather, were the winds that would kick up the thin layer of snow that didn't turn into ice. Since the ice had very little friction on it, the wind would constantly wipe around the world and that was only recently stopped when the Cornerians put up the weather control base that put an end to the winds. With that winds were artificially control, the only thing that he would have to worry about was the arctic conditions that were average around 100 below zero and even with his fur coat he knew that if he had to go on that world he would have to put on arctic tested clothing if he wanted to last longer than a few minutes on that world.

Next, he wanted to know the seismic data of the world and he found out because of the huge ice sheets that covered world, put extra stress on the crust, which caused the crust itself to rupture that allowed magma from Fichina's mantle to crawl up to the crust. Since a good majority of Fichina's volcanoes were dammed up by ice, there were huge amounts of seismic stresses that were building up and it would only be a matter of time when one of these volcanoes would blow. If that wasn't a worry for James, it was the fact that there were numerous of major earthquakes throughout the supercontinent, as the process of plate tectonic was breaking the supercontinent apart and maybe break the icy grip that this world was in.

_Just great_ mused James at this. He didn't like the idea of walking into a cave with the threat of earthquakes for the fact that they could bring it down all around them. He just hopped that the cave that contained the Bacterians crystals was in a cave that was in an area that was at low risk of earthquakes.

Then James heard his gauntlet and blue vulpine looked at it, to see what it wanted from him. He saw that it was the bridge that was trying to hail him and he didn't waste anytime in trying to figure out how they were able to do that. So he tapped on the piece of technology to open up the transmission between the two of them.

"James here, what is up?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you that we have my our way to Fichina and there is a problem with Beltino's array," answered Fox.

James sigh at the news of this and clicked on the button that closed down the window that he was working on. "Okay, what is wrong with the Beltino's array?"

"According to Slippy the thing power supply is shot, there is no way that we can fix the thing here unless we want to head back to Corneria to get the thing fixed," answered Fox.

"How is going to affect our plans?" Asked James.

"We are still going to destroy the Bacterian crystals on that world, but we have go planet-side to do the trick," answered Fox.

_Just great_ James said to himself, for he didn't want to go down on that world, but it seems that he had to and with this he was happy with the fact that he took the time to learn more about this world in the free time that he had while they were en route to that world. "Okay, I will be there in about a couple of minutes."

"Okay, please hurry up," said Fox. "Fox out."

After that James heard the line go dead and with that he got out of the chair, Then he head out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was in the briefing room of this cruiser for the briefing to begin and in a matter of seconds the briefing started as the lights in the room dimmed as a holographic image of the icy world appeared in front of all of them. Once again everybody saw the world in front of them.

"As you all know, Fichina is the location of the Bacterians crystals," started Peppy who was the one that was standing in the room.

"Yes, we know this detail already," said Falco that was sitting on the right of Fox, who was sitting at the head of the table. "Can you tell us something that we don't know?"

"I was going to get to that," said Peppy that tapped a few buttons on his data pad that changed the holographic image of Fichina from one that had the view of the entire world to one that was at a peculiar location of this world. In doing that they all could see that the location that they were looking at was near a cave that was covered in snow and in distance they could make out the shattered remands of the first terraform colony that was also covered in snow. But, unlike the cave that showed no signs of weathering that was done by the world's harsh conditions, the base showed these signs of being left alone in this world.

"As you can see from this image the Bacterian's crystals are located in the same area of our first terraforming colony," said Peppy.

Nobody said anything at this and Peppy took that as a sign that he could safely continue with the rest of the briefing.

"But, there is a downside to this," said Peppy.

"What is it?" Asked Fox.

"One is the fact that we don't have a clear scan of the area and two the cave is located on major fault line and even if Beltino's array was working, we wouldn't be able to use it," answered Peppy.

_Oh just great_ thought James at heading this, for this wasn't what he wanted to hear after the fact that he found out that they will be going down on the frozen world. "Do you have any good news to tell us?" Asked James.

"Yes, there is, the climate control center that Fox was able to get back on-line a year ago is still working and that means that you don't have to worry about the winds kicking up the snow, blinding you, like what happen to him last year," answered Peppy. "Also, we found a way around the fact that we can't use Beltino's array, we are going to use the smaller ones that were in the Arwings, thanks to Slippy."

"In other words we can fly our Arwings on that world and it is nice to know that you found a quick fix to our transmission problem," said Fox.

"Yes," answered Peppy.

"But, even with that, I bet you it is still cold down there as it was the last time we reached this world. You all know how I feel about the cold," said Falco.

"Yes it is still cold as it was then," answered Peppy.

With that Falco folded his arms across his chest. "Then you all know that I'm out on going on the surface on this world."

"That goes the same with me as well, Fox," said Slippy.

"Yes, I know," said Fox that understood the reason why Slippy couldn't come with him on the surface of that world due to fact that he was an amphibian, a cold blooded animal that used the environment that was around him to control his body temperature, unlike Falco on the other hand was a warm blooded animal that produced his own body heat and could take the cold weather that was down on that world. He just didn't wanted to go down on that world. "And that is the reason why, me, James, and Krystal will be go down to that world."

The news of herself joining up on this mission had token Krystal off guard for the last time she had suggested that she should come on the mission she was shrugged off by Fox that wanted to kept her save as much as he could. But, now she wondered what was the sudden change of heart on the part of Fox.

"What is the sudden change of heart, Fox?" Asked Krystal. "I recall the last time that I wanted to go with on a mission that took place on Fichina, you refused my request."

"That was because I wanted to sure of your ability to fight on foot, but ever since I saw what you did to the Aparoids that were on Suaria and the Aparoid homeworld. I know that you can handle yourself while on foot. It also because you are a fox and because of that I know for a fact that you can't be infected by the Bacterians crystals that our down there. That also goes the same with your, James," answered Fox.

James slightly nodded his head at that for he understood what leader of the Star Fox was talking about. But, Krystal wasn't as sure as James was about this and so she did a quick scan of his thoughts to see if he was telling the truth about this. She found out that he was telling the truth about the Bacterians part, but not about the reason behind she was forced to stay behind while Fox risked his life fighting the Aparoids that were down on that world. She found out the real reason that was behind that was the fact that he was worry about her safely, even if she willy joined up with him despite the dangers that this type of life had. Even if that was truth about it, she thought that it was best for her not to press this any further than she did.

"Is there anything else?" Asked Fox to the rest of the people that were in the room.

Nobody saw anything to this and Fox took that as a sign that everybody understood what their roles were in this. "Good, I want everybody prep and ready in under a half hour. You got that?"

"Yes," said James that was the first one that got up from his chair.

"Yes," said Falco that equal James's moves.

After that both Krystal and Slippy also agree to what Fox ask of them. They also got up from their seats as well.

Seeing that and knowing that his team was ready for this. "Alright, team Star Fox let's go."

**Notes**: On with Fichina, it location within the Lylat System is based off is what is in the Star Fox Wiki that states Asteroid Field is between the world of Corneria and Fichina. Since, Corneria is the 4th world in the Lylat System, one would automatically assume that Fichina is the 5th world in the Lylat System. My explanation of the icy conditions of the world is my base way to explain it scientific with real world terms and the fact that there might be huge piece of land sitting on one of the pole region of Fichina is supported by the fact in the Fichina level you can see Aurora up in the sky.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 The True Nature of the Silence

Five fighters exited the _Great Fox II_ and headed toward the icy world of Fichina with Fox taking the lead. Behind him was Krystal's Arwing and James's read Vic Viper behind him.

"Alright guys, you know the plan," said Fox that was dress in heavy winter gear, unlike the last time he had ventured to this world. For Fox, knew he would spend more time on this world than last time and he also didn't have the heat that came from the Landmaster to kept him warm while he was down on the surface of this world.

"Yes, we do," said Falco that was still dress in his red suit.

"You and Slippy will cover us while, I, Krystal, and James head to the surface of the world," said Fox that did a quick look on the holographic display to see if he had the right location of the cave, he saw that they were. "Alright, guys, let's go."

After that all five fighters descended into Fichina's atmosphere, despite the fact that the planet was fighting them when they enter it by putting up a barrier of heat as a means to protect itself from invaders. Seconds after the tense monuments, all five fighters found themselves inside of the planet's atmosphere, looking at the icy landscape that was below them. Even in the darkest of night, the white ground still acted like a light that allowed the pilots to see some of the terrain that was below them. It was this fact that allowed them all to see cracked remains of the first terraforming colony and they all saw that 25 years of being on this world without any type of the simplest of maintenance did to it. For this artificial structure was covered in ice and even part of the abandoned base had fallen down on the ground with the added weight that came from the ice. Even if they were all draw to the derelict state that the base was in, they all knew they had to look away from it, which they did.

Fox tapped a few more buttons that was on the holographic display and saw that they were on top of the cave that contained the Bacterian crystals.

"Guys, we have reached the location of the cave," said Fox.

"Alright then," said Falco and after that the avian blasted away from the group with Slippy following him.

"It is time for us to land," said Fox.

Both Krystal and James nodded their heads at this. After that the two of them started to land their fighter down on the ground with Fox doing the same and as soon as they did they shut off their engines. As soon as they did that they were greeted by the jaws of the harsh cold weather that was bitting at their exposed skin and so they all knew that was the sign that they should get the rest of their cold weather gear on, which included the feathery hood, a tinted ski mask that would protect their faces from the effects of frost bite. After that they all got out of their fighters and even with the heavy winter gear that they were wearing the sudden jolt of cold seem to snap them back to the reality that they were in at this moment.

"Is everybody alright?" Asked Fox.

"I'm fine," answered Krystal.

"That's goes the same with me," answered James.

"Alright let's get this started," said Fox that dropped a duffle bag on the icy ground, unzipped the thing, and started to pull out a bunch of electronic equipment that look like that it was a bunch of receivers.

"What is that?" Asked Krystal.

"They are the receivers/transmitters that came from Falco, Slippy, ad Krystal's' Arwing that Slippy was able to pull out. We put these things on the crystals and we hit the send buttons in our fighters that will transmit the signal that will destroy the Bacterian crystals," answered Fox.

James just shuddered his shoulders at the sound of this idea, he didn't know if this was going to work or not, but considering the fact what just happen to the _Great Fox II_'s transmitter it was the best thing that they could come up in such short notice. The only other way that they would remove the Bacterian crystals was to go the crystals themselves, cut one of themselves and wipe that blood on the crystals, as soon as they saw them. But, even in these conditions James knew that even in that brief expose might put themselves at risk of frost bite.

"Is everybody ready?" Asked Fox.

Both Krystal and James nodded their heads at Fox's question.

"Okay, let's get a move on, even if the cave is only a couple of feet away it might take at best a half hour to get inside of the cave because of the harsh conditions," said Fox.

So all three vulpines started their walk across the white clad ground that was at their feet and they found out that Fox was right about the conditions of this place, they were harsh. It was in fact hard for them to walk on the ground, for the ground that they were walking on was icy and causing all of them to slip, forcing all of them to make slow steady movements on the ground. But, at least they didn't have to worry about the winds whipping up the fine snow that would blind them, if that was the case, it would task them even longer to get to the entrance of the cave.

In a brief moment Fox took a look up to the night sky and saw that the lights that came from Aurora that were dancing across the star full night sky. While Fox knew what caused them, it still didn't lessen the fact that the vulpine still thought they were a transfixing event of nature and as his eyes scanned the entire night sky, he found himself looking at the dark void where the ring ringed world of Titania used to be. Being this close to that thing, Fox had an uneasy feeling looking at that thing so close and without the metal shell of a fighter around him to both protect and defend himself from that thing.

"Hey, Fox!" Yelled out a voice that was in the distance.

Fox turned around to see who was it out of the duo that had called his name and he found out that it was James that had called him out due to the fact that he was the one that had raised his hand in a gesture that told Fox to move it.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Nothing," he answered back with.

"Then get your ass over here!" Demanded James.

Fox paid no attention to the curse that James had yelled out at him, for the vulpine wasn't so sure that it was a curse in the first place, but the way the blue furred vulpine had put it, Fox safely assumed that it was in fact a curse that James had yell out of him.

"I'm coming," said Fox as he carefully made his way across the icy ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco and Slippy quickly formed up together with Falco talking the lead with Slippy just behind him.

"Hey, Slippy how are you?" Asked Falco.

"I just fine, I just had to turn up the heat inside of my Arwing to kept the chill off," answered Slippy. "And make sure that I don't fall asleep."

Falco just nodded his head at that and while the avian had some sympathizes with the frog about the issue of the cold, it was something that he could never fully understand it. For while he didn't like the cold, he prefer warmer climates, it was something that wouldn't take him out of the action like it would with Slippy.

"Just hold on, until the rest of the team do what they have to do inside of that cave," said Falco.

"That is easy for you to say, since you are warm blooded," said Slippy. "With the correct protection, you can work in any condition, me on the other hand can only work in warm or hot climates."

_Score one for Slippy_ thought Falco. "But that doesn't mean anything, you are still my team mate and I won't let anything hurt you, even if some of the problem are of your own making."

Slippy opted not to make a remark to that for the green tree frog knew that his fine feathered friend spoke the truth about himself, he did have a habit or getting into trouble a lot when compare to the rest of the team and that was something that he wasn't to be proud of. He didn't need Falco to constantly remind him of his faults, but as much as he hated Falco for doing this all of the time he won't have it any other way.

"Hey, Slippy are you okay?" Asked Falco that started to get a little worry about his green teammate, for he knew that he would instantly response to the rubbing that he would give to him.

"Yes, why?" Asked Slippy.

"I thought that something had happen to you when you didn't tell me to knock if off when I told you that you piloting skills suck when compare to the rest of the team," answered Falco.

"As much as I dislike it when you tell me that I figure out that you will still do it, even if I tell you to stop it," said Slippy.

Falco was about to say something to this, but the avian was stopped when his computer brought up a warring and in response to this, Falco tapped on the display to fine out what it was all about. In doing that he found out that the computer was picking up seismic activity that was around the area that Fox was at. But, Falco wasn't the only one that had received the warring as well, for Slippy and Fox's team had received the seismic alert.

"As much as I would like to say something to that, we got bigger problems to deal with, like the fact that there is a seismic activity right where James, Fox, and Krystal are at," said Falco.

"Yes, I see it as well," said Slippy.

So Falco open up a channel to Fox to see if he had received the same alert that both Slippy and Falco had received. "Fox, did you get the alert about the activity that is going down there."

"Yes, I got it," answered the vulpine over the open channel.

"Just be careful," advised Falco.

"We will," said Fox.

After Fox had said that the ground that he was standing on started to shake and the only thing that he was able to do was to go down on all four in an offensive crouch. He looked around and saw that both James and Krystal were forced to do the same when the ground that they were standing on started to shake under their feet. Now the only thing that they would have to do at this time was to stand by, ride this thing out no matter how long it would take take, and hope that the ground that they were on wouldn't give way during the shaking.

Then as fast as the shaking started, it stopped, and so Fox like the rest of the team that was down on the ground were able to get up from their crouch positions. The first thing that they did was check each other to see if anybody received any type of injury from the shaking and they found out that nobody did. So that meant that they would have to check out the world that they were in, to see if it had received any type of damage earthquake. They found out that the ground that they were standing on was stable and that went the same for the cave.

"Hey, Fox are you okay?" Asked Falco.

Fox did a quick glance at both Krystal and James, both of them nodded their heads. Seeing that Fox knew that the rest of his team was okay, just like he was. "Yes, we are fine."

"That's good to hear, considering the fact that the three of us are in a highly seismic zone," said Falco.

James carefully walked up to where Fox was at. "Yes, I did some research before we went, and I found out that this area of Fichina is highly geologically active Falco, can you check to see if that quake was a harmonic one."

"What?" Asked Falco.

"Harmonic tremor, it is the one sure sign that a volcano is going to erupt," answered James.

"Oh," said Falco. "Yeah, and what I'm looking for?"

"Tell the computer to look at the wavelengths of the quake and if they are a constant height and distance between each other, that is harmonic tremor," answered James.

"Okay," answered the avian that imputed the commands that he hopped do what James had ask of him. He had never heard of harmonic tremor before in his life, but then again he wasn't the biggest fan of science.

"Is that even real, I mean harmonic tremor? Or is that something that you just made up?" Asked Fox.

"Well on Gradius it is," answered James.

"That is a different planet than this one, this world might not have it," said Fox.

"I think it might, because my of the scientists found out that the geographically process that take place on Gradius is the same progress that took place on the human's first homeworld, Earth. So they concluded that these progresses are universal and take place on any type of world that has active plate tectonics," answered James.

"Hey, guys, I found out that this quake wasn't a harmonic one, but I told the computer to check for more of them and I found out that there is one that is about five miles away from where you are at. If James is right about this thing being a sure sign that a volcano going to erupt, then we are going to be in some serious danger," said Falco.

"Why?" Asked Fox.

"Because of what my computer is telling me, the only volcano that is the area is Mt. Chrono," answered Falco.

Fox did a sigh in frustration of news, for he knew that Mt. Chrono was the largest volcano Fichina and from the limited amount of data that they had about that mountain, was the fact that it hasn't erupted in about five hundred years. When it did it had blew off a huge section of the mountain and unleash enough volcanic material that covered the surrounding area in about three metric ton of stuff. While Fox wasn't expert in this stuff, but he knew that wasn't good for either his team or the machines that they flew in.

"How long do we have?" Asked Fox.

"According to what the computer is telling me, you got about three hours, but that's the best estimate," answered Falco.

Fox just nodded his head at that, for it was the only thing that he could do in the light of this and while his species had advanced so far in the fact that they could fly in space, and change the climate of a world, they still couldn't control the geographical forces that were below their feet. "Okay, inform us if you see anything that you might think is dangerous."

"Gotta, Falco out," said Falco.

After that Fox took yet another look at both James and Krystal. "You heard, Falco, we got about at least three hours maybe less to get inside of that cave, remove enough of the Bacterian crystals that are in there, get out, and get off this world before that volcano explodes on us."

Nobody said anything for they all knew the dangers that Mt. Chrono presented to them, for while they were out of the blast range the volcano, it was the other stuff that they weren't safe from and that was the pyroclastic flow that would come down the mountain and turn everything that they touch into dust from the extreme heat that was contained with in the dust cloud.

"This kept on getting better and better," said James.

"Hey, welcome the wonderful world of being apart of the Star Fox team," said Fox.

James just rolled his eyes at this as he continue to cross the icy flied that was under his feet until he reached the entrance of the cave, that itself was devoid of any signs of Lylatian. But, even with that three of them knew that it was a place that they had to enter in if they wanted get off of this icy world before that mountain explodes on them.

"Before we head into that cave, I want to make sure that it is stable," said Fox that pulled out a scanner and started to scan the cave.

In a couple of seconds he found out that despite all of the seismic activity that was going on around the cave, the cave itself was stable and safe for all of them to head into.

"It is safe," answered Fox that put the scanner away. "We can enter into the cave."

"Good," said James that reached for his staff and after that he unlatched the entire thing. Then with a slight movement of his hand, he was able to make the tip of the staff glow a soft light that was green in color. Seeing that Krystal did the same and like with James she had her staff fully out with the tip of the weapon emitting a soft light. Even if he didn't have a weapon like that, he still had a flashlight that he could used to light the way like James and Krystal were doing.

"Now, let's go," said Fox before all three of them walked into the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even if he knew that the area that was around Mt. Chrono was dangerous, even if the mountain itself hasn't exploded yet, Falco knew he had to check the are around the mountain to see what it look like. The avian saw that the mountain jetted up from the white ground like a natural skyscraper and just like with the rest of the features of this world it was all cover in sheet of white. After looking at the mountain and seeing that it was covered in white he saw that it was the only tall object in this region of Fichina. Even if Falco wasn't an expert on this subject, he knew somehow that a tall object like that all by itself, seem to be a little odd and so on a hunch the avian did a check on the frozen landscape in hope that would help him solve this.

In doing that he found out that in fact that the Mt. Chrono was an island that was all by himself and that area that he thought was frozen land was in fact frozen water. It was that the volcano was surrounded by sheets of glaciers was causing the problems with the volcano. For the huge weight that these glaciers were putting down on the rock was starting to cause the rocks within the mountain to crack and it would only be a matter of time before the cracks would bring the entire geographical feature down.

As Falco continue to survey the active volcano, he received an alert on his computer that told him that the _Great Fox II_ was trying to get a hold of him and the avian assumed that it was Peppy that was behind this. So he tapped on his holographic display and seconds after that action he was greeted by the familiar, but old face of Peppy.

"Hey, old man what is up?" Asked Falco.

"Many things," answered Peppy.

Most of the time, when somebody said "many things", Falco would of sat up and take notice at it, but since it was Peppy that said that, when had a habit to worry about every little thing, the avian took the answer in strive. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that I have picked up an increases seismic activity around Mt. Chrono, that from the last time that I looked was about five miles away from the cave that Fox and rest of his team is at," answered Peppy.

"We are aware of that," said Falco. "And I made dam sure that Fox and rest of his team knows about it as well."

"Did you also know that the Dark Void is starting to act up as well?" Asked Peppy.

"What? When did this happen?" Asked the avian.

"About a couple of second ago," answered Peppy. "And before you ask, it is the same activity as before."

"It seems that our presence on this world at this time has caused the Bacterian to start to move on us," started Falco. "Peppy, do you know what is coming out of the Dark Void."  
"No, not at this time, but I will kept you inform if there is any changes in it," said Peppy.

With that Falco nodded his head at that and taking that as a sign that the avian understood what he was talking about, Peppy ended the transmission between the two of them on his side. After that the avian did a quick check of Mt. Chrono and he founded out that even in the short period of time that he had spoke with Peppy, things did change on the mountain. Which took the form of a huge bulge that was forming on the side of the mountain and while Falco wasn't an expert on these things, he knew that wasn't a good sign. So the avian pilot was ran a scan on the thing to see what it was and in a couple of seconds he got his answer. An answer that took the form of a lava doom and it was the fact that the lava doom was forming on the side of the mountain, meant that this thing was going to exploded in a lateral blast, not the normal blast that was at the top of the mountain.

_This isn't good_ Falco said to himself at the sight of this new development, for he knew from the last time that a volcano had performed a lateral blast in the Lylat System, it was on Fortuna and while the eruption itself wasn't deadly, due the fact that the area that it effected was a wasteland that was stripped of all of its native life before the eruption took place. It was the fact that the lateral blast had showed to them, that the forces of nature still could show to a person that they didn't know everything and that the general idea of where the damage would take place around a volcano would be different. For the area that was around the side of the mountain were the lateral blast took place would be the area that took most of the damage and the area that was on the opposite end of the mountain would received less damage.

"Slippy, this is Falco, come in," he said.

After what seems to take forever, which was in fact only a couple of seconds, Falco was able to get a hold of his green frog friend.

"Yes, Falco, what do you want?" Asked Slippy.

"First, are you aware of what is going on with Mt. Chrono?" Asked Falco.

"Yes, I'm," answered Slippy.

"If that is so, then you know about the bulge that is forming on the side of the mountain," started Falco.

Slippy was a little surprise by the fact that Falco was able to do this, considering the fact that whenever there was a discussion had anything that had science involved with it, he would start to fall asleep. "Yes, I have, but what dose it mean?"

Falco just rolled his eyes at this, he seriously thought he would be the one that would know about this and Slippy would be the one, not him that would explain what this meant. "Seriously Slippy, I would think you of all people would know what this means?"

"Hey, Falco, I'm a mechanic, an inventor, and an engineer, not a geoscientist," said Slippy defending his lack of knowledge on this subject matter to his avian team mate.

"Whatever," started Falco. "The bulge that is on the side of Mt. Chrono is the sign that there is going be a lateral blast?"

"The same thing that happen on Fortuna a couple of weeks ago?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes," answered Falco.

"This isn't good," said Slippy that echoed Falco's thoughts when he first saw this thing.

"That's what I thought when I first saw this and if that isn't good enough, I just got the word from Peppy that the Dark Void is starting to act up as well," said Falco.

"How long do we have?" Asked Slippy.

Falco tapped a few buttons that was on his display to make sure that his data was correct and in doing that he found out that his pervious information about the volcano was correct, they only head three hours before the volcano would explode, but the estimated area where all of the volcanic dust would land had the cave that had Fox in it at this current time would be covered. "With that Dark Void, you guess is as good as mine, and with that volcano, according to what the computer tells me, we get three hours at least before that thing blows, but that's not the thing that I'm worry about."

"What is that?" Asked Slippy.

"It is the fact that a good majority of the volcanic dust is going to land in that area where Foxie's team is at," answered Falco.

"What? We better get a move on and tell them what is going on," exclaimed Slippy.

"Yes, I know and I was about to tell you that we should head to where Fox's team is at," said Falco.

"Okay, let's go," said Slippy.

Then both Star Fox pilots tapped a few buttons that made both of their Arwings boost into the direction of where the cave was at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krystal, James, and Fox found themselves inside of the cave that was bathed in the artificial light that came from the trio of light sources. Even if the light sources were less than perfect, the light that came from them, Fox still able recognize the terrain of the cave from the vision that he had received from the Krazoa.

"Dose this look familiar?" Asked James.

Fox paused and allowed himself to take a full 360 view of the cave to see everything that was around him. He saw that everything that was around him was more or less the same as what he saw before. "Yes."

"Good, and how long do we have until we reach were the Bacterian crystals are at?" Asked James.

"Maybe 15, 20 minutes tops," answered Fox.

James nodded his head at that, for it seems that everything was going according to plan and if there was no unforeseen troubles they would be able to get out of this cave under an hour, way before that volcano would erupt on them. But, even if he was being a positive person at this time, that was hopping for the best, the realist person that was inside of him, told him that there would be something that they didn't think about would come up and force them to change their plans, that might either delay them or even abounded their plan all together.

"Good, the quicker we deal with this thing, the quicker we can deal with that ship that inside of that Dark Void," said James.

"I couldn't agree more," said Fox as he with the rest of the team continue to walk on the icy covered ground that full this cave.

As they continue their walk they all noticed that they were gradually heading downward, deeper inside of this frozen world and hopping that the visions that the Krazoa give to him were correct. While heading downward, he pull out a scanner and tapped a few buttons on the thing. In a matter of seconds he found out that they were in the correct spot. While that assure the orange furred vulpine. James on the other hand didn't like seeing Fox doing that and was worry that they were in the wrong place.

"Hey, Fox, what are you doing? Don't tell me we are in the wrong place?" Asked James.

"No, we are the right place, I just didn't recall heading downward in my vision," answered Fox.

"While, that is a difference story, but, I would like to know how long do we have to walk?" Asked James.

Fox once again tapped a few buttons on his scanner and in an instance he found out that they had about four more meters before they all reach the location of the Bacterian crystals. "About four more meters."

James just nodded his head as answer and after that he just like the rest of the team continue to walk on the icy ground, paid close attention to where they all stepped, so they wouldn't lose their footing and slip on their asses because of it. With the icy ground and the downward shaft that they were all heading, they might slide down until one of them would be either able to stop themselves on their accord or they would hit something that would be able to stop their forward progress.

"Be careful, that combination of the ice and the downward shaft is dangerous," advised James that found himself crouching down and using his left hand to help himself make any type of progress. "One miss place step and you will go flying until you stop yourself or something will stop you."

Both Krystal and Fox took James's word of advice, and made slow, painful purposely steps on the icy ground. But, just with James, Krystal and Fox found out that they were forced to crouch down as they continue their descent.

_Maybe this is the thing that is going to slow us down_ thought James as he struggled to stay on his feet despite the fact that he was starting to slip on the ice. Then it happen, he lost his footing and started to slide down the slope, as soon as it happen, James went for his staff. Then on his instincts he stabbed the weapon into the ground as a pole that he would use as a brace that would stop him from sliding all the way down.

"James are you okay?" Asked Fox.

James turned around to face both Fox and Krystal. "Yes, I'm fine, it seems that our simple plan has just developed a glitch in it."

"That doesn't matter, we will fine another way," said Fox.

"But, we have to fine another way, really fast because of that dam volcano," answered James that looked around the cave to see if the cave itself would be able to help themselves out. In doing that he saw a light spark of light that caught his eye and because of that he turned his head to look in the direction of the brief source of light. He found out that it came in the direction of the dark hole that was in front of him and he couldn't explain it, but he somehow knew that brief sight of light was where the Bacterian crystals was located. The only thing that he would have to do was let go and slide down the slope in an act that best could be called a leap of faith.

"James, what do you see?" Asked Krystal.

"I saw a brief light like the quick flash of light that you would see coming off a crystal," answered James.

"Could that be the Bacterian?" Asked Fox.

"Maybe, I don't know for sure, but there is something that is telling it is, but the only thing is the fact that I will have to let go of my staff," answered James that looked at his staff and how the thing was sticking into the ground.

"Then do it," said Fox.

James took another look at his grip that he had on the staff and knowing that this was the only thing that was keeping him with the team. He also knew that letting go was the only way that area to see if he was right about this and so he pull the staff out of the ground. Just like what he thought would happen to him when he pull that thing out he lost his balance on the icy ground and slide on the icy ground. As soon as he did that he started to slide down the slope he found out that the he picked up speed and even with the speed he was able to position his staff in a way that he could use a weapon even in this position that was in. Even with that he still could feel that cold hard ground that he was riding on and now he thought it was tearing up the back of his heavy winter coat. Now with this, he started to think that this was a bad idea, but he also knew this was something that he couldn't go back on, he was committed to this to the end, no matter where this would take him.

Then James reached the end of the slide and he found out that the slide that he took didn't end with him flying through the air landing right into a solid object, but he instead found himself slowing down at the base of the slide. He got up from the ground and felt the back of his coat, he found out that it did suffered some rips, but not the level that he thought it would. After that he started to look around the room that he found himself in and saw that it was like the rest of the cave. Seeing this he started to think that this was a waste of his time and that he know had to think about a way to get back to where the rest of the team was at, despite the fact that it might be impossible for him to do. So he started to walked toward the entrance/exit of this room and took at the problem that he might have to face. When he did that he found out that this staff was starting to pull him in the direction that was behind and so without thinking about it he turned around. In doing that he found out that he was face to face with a pillar that despite the icy that was sticking to it, he could tell that this was an artificial structure that was place here. Looking at it a little closer he saw that there were makings on it and James tried to read them to see what they were all about. But, he found out that he couldn't read it, but even with that he knew that his staff was telling him that he had to go to this place.

"James, how are you?" Asked an echoing voice that belong to Krystal.

Ignoring the slight pull that his staff had on him, he walked out of the room and into the area that had the rest of the team at. He saw that they were still holding on despite of what had happen to him.

"I'm fine," answered James. "What about you?"

"We are holding are own, but what did you fine, the Bacterian?" Asked Fox.

"No, but I did fine another room that look like it is block off b y some type of pillar of some type," answered James. After that he put off his staff and when he did that they all saw that the tip of his staff was glowing a different type of color rather than the green light that he used to light the way. "And as you see, my staff is telling me that there is something that is behind that pillar that it wants me to see."

"Do you need any type of help with that pillar?" Asked Fox. "Maybe push that pillar down."

"No, I don't need help and I don't know for sure if that is the right thing to do. That might bring the entire cave down on all of us," answered James.

"Alright than," said Fox that didn't like the idea of leaving James all by himself.

"Okay, than. Wish me luck," answered James. After that the blue furred fox went back into the room and to the pillar, that he had no clue what to do with. He knew that if he would be able to read what was written on the pillar, he would be able to know what to do with this thing, but he didn't and with that threat of the volcano over his head he knew that he had to fine a solution to this problem that he was facing at this time. James took a look at this staff that was glowing, to see if that thing would be able to help him with this problem. "Okay, then what do you want me to do with this pillar? Because, I have no idea what to do with it."

_I just know the answer to this problem is on this pillar, only if I could read what is on that thing_ thought James. _ Maybe if I remove some of the ice off the pillar I might be able to read what it is trying to tell me_. After that he reach for a piece of ice that was on the pillar and started to pull on the ice, in an attempt to take the thing off. At first he found out that the piece of ice wouldn't move from its spot and considering the fact that this piece of ice could have been on this structure for thousands of years, it wouldn't want it give up this spot that it had. Unfazed by this James attempt to yank that thing off again, and in the second attempt he got the piece of the ice of the pillar. But, he found out that doing that he had token a piece of the stone pillar as well and that wasn't what he wanted to do, for he might of token a piece of the script that was written on the pillar.

_I'm sorry_ he said to himself when he found out that he did this to this ancient pillar. But, even with that he saw a possible solution to this problem and it was something that he didn't want to do, which was to blow the pillar or push it down, just like what Fox had suggested that he did in the first place. _But, this is something that I have to do. I know you might of guarded this spot for thousands of years before we came and I salute you for doing that, but it time for you to retire._

After that he aimed his staff at the pillar and then he fired his staff weapon at the thing. Seconds after he did that a green blot of energy that came out of the weapon hit the ancient ice covered pillar and when the energy hit the pillar, it exploded in a bunch of broken blocks. Then James cleared the way by removing the broken blocks and when he did that he found that despite being hit by his staff's blast, the blocks were cold to the touch, which was the reason why he was able to pick them up. After that the blue fox walked through the hallway and he found himself once again in another ice cave, but this time it was difference from the one that he had exited. For the ice that was in this cave was white while the ice that was in the other cave, but this time it was different from the one that he had exited. For the ice that was in this cave was white while the ice that was in the other cave was blue and as his eye followed the curves of the caves of the cave he found them coming back to the spot that he was at. For he found out that he was standing next to the very crystals that he was trying to hunt down and seeing that he instantly jumped away from it, then he pulled out his staff as way to defend himself from those things, knowing how dangerous those things were.

Then James realizes that they were no threat to him due to the fact that he was a fox, but even with that he still didn't like the idea that he was this close to this thing. But, even with his distaste for the thing, he found himself drawn to it, to see what they look like at this basic form when they won't attacking them with their ships. In doing that he could see that they had the typical look that any crystal-like thing had, which was a six sized object with a triangle top to it and inside of the crystals he was able to see something that look like a tentacle that was all coiled up, waiting to strike at somebody that didn't have the vulpine virus inside of them. Seeing that James assumed that this was how the Bacterian were able to infect people, turn then in cyber brains, by breaking through the crystals with these tentacle-like veins, stabled the person in the nearest unprotected part of their body, and then start the process that would turn the person until anything that the Bacterian wanted or needed at a certain time.

Even if James wanted to blast the thing away with his staff or use his own blood, he knew that there were more important things that he had to worry about and one of them was where did this cave end up. So with a quick look at the crystals to make sure that they didn't do anything that he didn't like, he continue to move forward and he found that this part of the cave didn't have the problems with the ice like the other part did. He also saw that there were metal poles on either side of the cave and that told James that this part of the cave was explored which would explain why there was so little ice on the ground. So he continue to walk the path, noticing the fact that the path that he was walking was taking him upward and the air around him was getting fresher, telling him that he was getting to the end of the cave. With a few more steps he found himself coming out of the cave and into the cold Fichinan night.

_Good_ he said himself. _I found another way out of this cave, but now I've got to found out where I'm at._

James look around the area that he found himself in and saw inside of some type of canyon with two huge white walls on either side of him. Seeing this he had no clue where he was at and the only thing that he could do at this time was to head back where he came from. Tell Fox and Krystal that he had found where the Bacterian was at and most importantly he found out that there was another way out of that ice cave.

He was about to do that when he heard the sound of an air craft flying overhead and so James looking up to see if he wasn't heading things. He found out that he wasn't, for in the distance he was able to make out some type of craft that was flying up there and he assumed that it was the other part of the Star Fox team, due the fact that they were only ones that were reported to be here. He also knew that it could be somebody else rather than the Star Fox team that was flying around here unaware that they were here or they were fully aware of what they were doing here and was sent here to kept an eye out on them.

Even with that he knew that taking the time in the fact that the had looked at the sound of the noise, the person that was behind the controls of that craft knew that he was here and it would only be a matter of time before they would alter their course to investigate the reason why he was at this spot. The only thing that he could do this time before the craft would come was to duck back into the cave and that's what he was about to do that when he heard his communicator start to put out static. Which told him that the person that was controlling the craft at least wanted to talk to him or wanted him in the open, so they might be able get a better shot of him. He just didn't know and his guts where telling him that it was best for him to head back to the cave, so they wouldn't be able to take him out. So even with the static that came from his communicator he still went for the cave and like before he was stopped by his communicator was doing.

"Hey, James what are you doing?" Asked the accented voice of Falco.

"Trying to get away from you, because I thought that you were somebody else," answered James.

"Who else would be with us on this icy world with us beside all of the people that are at the terraforming colony," said Falco.

"I just don't know and I had to get back to the cave. Tell Fox that I've found where the Bacterian crystals are at and that we have another way out of the cave," answered James.

"Okay, then and tell him this. You have to get out of there as fast as you can," started the avian.

"Because of the volcano, yes we know about that," said James.

"Not only because of that, but the volcano is going to erupt into what is called a lateral blast and the majority of the volcanic dust is going to land where you are at. Plus there is more," said Falco.

"Like what?" Asked James.

"The Dark Void that Peppy has been watching is acting like something is coming out of it," answered Falco.

"While that is to be expected to happen and that is the thing that I wanted to have happen," said James. "But, the volcano, that is something that I didn't expect to deal with."

"Neither did I," said Falco. "But, when you are done, tell us and we will give you the correct location in regards to this opening."

"Thank you," said James.

"You are welcome, Falco out," said avian.

After that the line that was open between the two of them went dead and with that he knew that it was time for him to head back into the cave with the thoughts of the volcano, the dark void, and the reason why the Krazoa put the crystals in this spot. He knew that their ancient aliens did that for a reason and maybe they knew that this cave hear a geographic hot zone that would be able to finally remove that part of the Bacterian from the universe or burry it in a spot that they knew they wouldn't be able to get to it. Whatever reason why they did it he knew that today this chapter of the Bacterian story would end once for all. So once again he found himself in the ice cave, heading downward the non ice path, face to face with the wall that had the crystals on it. Ignoring the urge to take a shot at them and once again took a look at the thing, seeing that they were still coiled up. Walked through the narrow passage that would take him back to the other part of this huge cave when he did he found himself once again in the part of the cave that had the blue ice in it.

After that he quickly walked to the opening and that both Krystal and Fox were still hanging out in the same spot James wondered for a brief moment did they had to wait for a long time and if they did how long did they have to wait.

"James thank to Lylat that you are safe and what the hell took you so long?" Asked Fox.

The confirmed what he had feared, he had token him a long time, even if felt like to him that it didn't and if that was so, he wondered how long was it. He also wondered how did this affect the three hour window that they were under.

"You are welcome, what took me so long was trying to figure out that pillar," started James.

"Oh, you did, what did you have to do?" Asked Fox.

"I had to blow the thing up and that is the less of the stuff that we have to worry about. For one, the other side of the pillar, I found out that was the location of the Bacterian crystal, beyond that I found another way out of this cave, which leads to a canyon," answered James.

"That's good to hear," said Krystal.

"Yes, it is, but I got some bad news and that take the form of the volcano, I found out from Falco that the volcano has a bulging to one side. Which according to what his computer told him is the sign that Mt. Chrono is going to have a lateral blast and the majority of the volcanic dust is going to land where we are," said James.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's destroy those things before the volcano destroys us," said Fox that braced himself for the slide down by placing all of the variable electronic equipment in front of him. Then he let himself slide down the downward shaft and without a second thought Krystal did the same.

In a matter of seconds both foxes found themselves at the bottom of the hill with the face of James looking over the two of them. "Was that fun?"

Both Krystal and Fox got up from the ground. "No, that wasn't and if it wasn't the fact that was the only way to get down here, I would thought of it as something that was dangerous."

Krystal just laughed at what just happen, for see thought that it was kind of fun, even if was a little dangerous thing to do. "I thought that it was kind of fun, even if it was kind of dangerous to do."

"Whatever, let's get a move on," said Fox.

Both Krystal and James nodded their heads at that. After that the trio of foxes walked toward the passage that would had them to the other part of this cave. All three of them walked out of the tiny passageway and they all found themselves in the other part of the cave that they all saw was different from the rest of the cave, which was the ice that was over top of them, which was white. Seeing this, Fox knew that this was the place that he saw in his vision and not the other part of the cave, the part that they just left. Realizing that this was the area that he saw in his vision, it made him think about those vision and the beings that had sent them to him. Did they lied to him or if so why did they do that or was it him, that somehow got stuff confused and thought that the pervious location that they were was the right location. He just didn't know and he knew that if he continue to think about it, he might give himself a headache from all of guessing and second guessing about what just happen to him. So he knew that it was best for him not think to much on the topic to long and focus on what they were doing right now, which was to destroy the Bacterian crystals that were staring at him. So he quickly refocused his mind on the mission.

"As you can see the Bacterian crystals are all here," said James.

The sound of James' voice brought Fox back to the real world, just what he wanted to do and in doing that he found himself face to face with the thing he wanted to destroy, the Bacterian crystals. Seeing that Fox nodded his head at that. "Yes, I see."

"Also take a look at what is inside of them," said James.

"Is that wise?" Asked Krystal that could sense the dark force that was contained within these crystals, that not only wanted them killed, but the rest of life that didn't belong to the Bacterian.

"Yes, because we all have the gene that is fatal to them and while these thing are deadly to life as we know it, they still have an instinct that is all about keeping themselves alive. Because of that, they won't do anything that will threaten their own life," answered James.

Fox nodded his head at that and look a closer look at the crystal. In doing that he found out that the crystal's themselves were translucent and allowed the orange furred vulpine to see inside of them. Just like James he was able to see that contained inside of these crystals was something that was coiled, like the way that a snake would do before it would strike out.

"What is that?" Asked Fox.

"I don't know, Fox. I think these are the things that allow the Bacterian to both transfer the knowledge to a non-Bacterian entity and allow them to transfer that same entity into anything that the Bacterian wants or needs," answered James.

"Whatever that structure might be, we don't have to worry about it," said Fox that brought out how own receiver and place the device on the crystal.

After that Fox found out that he didn't have to tell either James nor Krystal do that, for they wasted no time in putting their own receivers on the crystalline structure.

"Time to go," said James.

Both Fox and Krystal nodded their head at that. After that the trio of foxes quickly made their way out of the ice cave and into the canyon with its twin ice covered walls surrounding the trio.

Seeing that Fox knew that this was the place that he had visited in his vision, but he didn't allow himself to be stuck on that subject for he still had something to do and that was to blast this thing with the signal that would turn these things into dust.

"Right," said Fox that was keying in a command into the scanner that he knew would transmit that signal. "I also think it would be best for all of us to our ships before I sent out the signal, for we don't know what will happen to that area that we are in and it might shorting the time period that we have with that volcano." After that he touched the command that caused the receiver that was placed inside of the cave to pick up the signal that was being transmitted by his hand held scanner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody that was on the team received the alert that Fox had send out the signal and that it was time for all of them to get off of this frozen world as fast as they could. That's what both Slippy and Falco did when they got the alert, for the two of them went ballistic, that took them straight out of the atmosphere and into space. After that the two of them set a course that would take them back to the the _Great Fox II_ and while these two members the Star Fox team wondered about the rest of their team, would they make off of the world in time. But, right now the only thing that they could do was wonder about them and hope that they did that.

"I hope Fox and the rest of his team made plans to get off that world," said Slippy.

"If I know Fox, he had already jumped into his Arwing, did a quick preflight check on the ship, and we will be seeing him along with the rest of the group in a matter of minutes," said Falco that knew that he was lying about this, but he knew that it was best for him to kept Slippy in a positive frame of mind that was hopping that Fox would return, then tell him the truth that he didn't know for sure if the rest of the team would come back at all.

"I hope that you are right about that, for I don't know what I will do if Fox doesn't return," said Slippy.

"Trust me, Fox, will come back, if there was even the slightest chance of returning, he will find it and take it all the way that he can no matter how odd it might be," said Falco as the two of them enter into the docking bay of the _Great Fox_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falco and Slippy were right about the fact that Fox, just like they did, got the same type of alert that they did about what he was about to do. Despite the warning that he had issued to his team about staying around, Fox could see that the area that the three of them were on didn't have any extra seismic stress added due to the of the signal that was being transmitted. While he wanted to see what was going on with the crystals, he knew that it was best of him to stay out of that cave, used his imagination to visualize what was going on with the crystals considering the fact that they were using the same signal that they had found in the lab and how that piece of the Bacterian was turned into dust by the sound, he could only assumed that the very same process was taken place in that cave, but only on a bigger scale. He would be right about that, for as soon as the signal hit the Bacterian crystals they started to break into various different pieces that themselves started to fall onto the cave's floor that caused the already weaken crystals to shattered into move tiny pieces and when that happen those pieces became dust.

"As I said before, we should get a move on, for while the signal isn't causing any problems now, I don't know how long that will last before the signal will start to cause problems for us," said Fox.

"I think that will be wise," said Krystal.

"The same here," said James that tapped a few buttons that were on his gauntlet that knew would called the two Vic Vipers to where they were and while he did that he wondered did the Lylatians have the same type of technology that would allow them to do this as well.

"Krystal, aren't you going to call your Arwing?" Asked Fox.

Fox got nothing from the blue vixen and so Fox, worried about her, went to see what was going on with her. Seeing what was going on with the two of them James went to where the two of them were at. When the two of them got there both of them could see that the blue telepathic vixen was shaking and had her hand pointed down to the ground. Seeing this and knowing that this was the same thing of reaction that she got when she the image of the Zelos creature that was on the Nick's neck. Since that thing was apart of the Bacterian, both foxes knew that once again, she was mentally connected to the Bacterian. Unlike the Zelos creature, who's mind was simple and Krystal was able to overcome its dark influence on her, and tell Fox what was going on, whatever this Bacterian creature she was mentally connected with was stronger, blocking her from even talking to them about what she was going through.

"Krystal, what is going on?" Demanded Fox.

Like before he got nothing from her and that caused the leader of the Star Fox team to put his hands on her hands, to see if his physical touch would be enough to snap her out of this like it did before.

"Fox, what is going on?" Asked James.

"It seems that she had made a connection to the Bacterian that is inside of that cave with her mind. This has happen before with that Zelos thing," answered Fox.

"How where you able to break her out of this?" Asked James.

"Like what I'm doing now, but it seems that whatever with her inside of her mind is stronger than that Zelos thing," answered Fox.

At this moment James was torn between two things, his duties to destroy the crystals that were on this world and get back to the _Great Fox II_ and his compassion that he felt for this team. He knew that if he was with a team that was from Gradius that was in the same spot that he was in at this time, they would of made the brutal decision that it was best to leave this person on this world to die, despite the fact that they might be friends. That was the harsh life that came with being in the military and one that he knew that he should of picked, but while he was in the military, these people wouldn't, so they might not understand the reason that was behind it. So he made the choice that he would help Krystal get out of this mental state that she had found herself in.

"That might of work with that thing, because it was just a parasite with a simple mind, that trick might not work with the thing that she is contact with for it might be a more powerful thing. Maybe the presence of somebody that is of her own race might be able to break this hold that is on her on might be able to give her enough strength to break the bond that is on her," said James that put his hand on the disheveled blur furred vixen and then he looked back at the orange furred fox. "But, we still have a time limit, and as much I would love to stay her until she snaps out of this, we don't have the time to do that."

Fox put up his paw and James knew that his fellow fox understood what he was talking about, which was the fact that they might have to leave Krystal behind if they wanted to continue on this mission.

"I'm sorry, but it might have to come down to that," said James.

_He is right about that_ said a voice that was inside of Fox's head that had a voice that was his, but he knew that it wasn't him speaking he knew that it was his rational side that was speaking to him. While he knew that it spoke the truth about this and the dangers of having somebody that he had feelings for be involved with the same type that he did, that some unforeseen disastrous event might happen to them, that might either get that person killed, hurt, or force him to make a choice that he would never had made in order to save them. This what happen to Fara and after that he swore to himself not to get to serious with the other sex in fear that he would make the same mistake twice. Most of his life he had prescribed to that type of life style, that until he saw Krystal trapped in that purple crystal, sleeping, ready to be woke up by her knight in shinny armor like what happen in the fairy tales that were read to him when he was a young kit. When that happen all of the precautions that had made to himself about not to get involved with the other sex melted away like snow in a sunny spring day and he found himself having feelings for this vixen, a person that he had just meet for the first time. Something that he never thought would happen again in his life and because of that he was urged to save Suaria.

"I know and I thought that it would never happen here," said Fox. "I thought that it would happen somewhere else."

James said nothing in response to what his fellow fox had said about this, for he knew what Fox was talking about. He instead take a look at what Krystal was doing and saw that she didn't change her body language for she was still shaking with her head pointed down to the ground.

_Come on, Krystal fight this_ said James in his thoughts, hopping that she would be able to hear them. _Snap of this, you did once, you can do it again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krystal found herself all by herself surrounded by a void blackest that seemed to act like a living creature for when she tried to poke the blackest to see if there was anybody else that was also trapped in this place, she would hear the sound of a scream. A scream that sounded like someone or something that was in pain and seconds after that she would receive a jolt that was fast and painful as a static charge would do to a person after they touched a piece of metal.

At first the jolts were sudden and made her mentally jump back at what she was doing, but they won't enough for her to stop her probing for she just braced both her mind and her body for the pain that she knew would come to her body after she heard the scream. But, she found out that doing that only made the pain that she received worst than before, for the time not only did it had an electrical charge to it, but a sense of burring and it was this combination of feelings that made the telepathic blue vixen fell down onto her knees at this. Clearly, she wasn't prepare for this new mental assault that the blackness had for her, but it did tell her one thing and that one was the fact that she was dealing with a self aware being that didn't want her to used her telepathic skills to dig into its mind. Even with that she knew that it was something that she had dig into it mind, despite the threat of the pain that she would get from that thing and once again she felt the same sense of pain run throughout her mind. But, she ignored the shock of electricity and burring that thing sent out in an attempt to stop her, in doing that she found out that thing was trying to stop her was something that came from the Bacterian. When she found out that the world of the darkest that had surrounded her was started to light up and even with that she couldn't tell where she was at. But with the fact that she knew that she was dealing with something that was of the Bacterian, she knew that she could use the fact that she was a fox to dig further into the mind of that thing to learn more about that thing.

_I know what you are_! Shouted Krystal with her mind at the Bacterian thing that was hiding in the dark. _And I know without a doubt you know what I am, so if you want to live a little longer, you better tell me where we are._

With that she found out that the din light area that she was fully lit up and when that happen, she found out that she was floating in space looking over an icy world that was clad in white that she assumed was Fichina. As her eyes followed the spherical shape of the icy world upward, she took notice as the starless void and seeing that she knew where she was at. For she was in orbit around Fichina, but with that she wondered if she was truly in space, why was she able to breathe, due to the fact that there was no oxygen in space for her to breathe ad with that she knew that she wasn't really in space, but in an image that was being projected to her to make her think that she was up in space.

_Your tricks won't work on me_! She mentally yelled at the Bacterian thing. _I know if I was _really _up in space I would be dead by now. Now tell me the truth_! She pulled out her staff, fully untracked the weapon, and brought up the tip of the weapon toward her finger. _Or I will cut myself and let my blood to the rest_.

With that she received no painful response from the Bacterian thing, but she received a visual response from the thing that had made the image of her floating in space go away and be replaced by a normal four walled room that was lit. Happy, with this answer, Krystal move her staff away from her finger, but kept the weapon out just in case it wanted to pull another one if tricks on her.

_Good_ she thought as she started to look around the room, to see if she could spot anything that would tell her that this was also another trick that was done by the Bacterian thing and at first she thought that everything was just fine. But when she got comfortable with what she saw, the entire room that she was in had shattered into a million tiny pieces and before she could do anything to counter this assault she found herself falling into a black hole. Without anything around her that she could either get a grip on or use her staff to stick into, she found herself resign to the fact that she would fall into that black hole and be trap in her own mind.

A distorted laughter was heard, taunting her. _You thought that your primitive technology would be able to stop us, you where wrong, for when one of us is hurt, we are all hurt, and that causes all of us to come and help._

That caused the blue vixen to smile at this, for this was the thing that James had guessed would happen and that the Bacterian that were hiding in the Dark Void would come out in response to this.

_And that's what we thought would happen_ thought Krystal and she twisted her body around so that she would face the black hole with her face looking at. She didn't fear what was going to happen to her mind, for she knew that they had success in what they had plan and there would be nothing that this thing would do to her that would make her fear what was about to happen to her mind. She closed her eyes and embraced what would happen. Then she heard more voices that were echoing in space and that caused her to open up her eyes to see what was going on. She found out that she got closer to the black hole, but strangely she found out that she had just stop at the even horizon of the thing.

_What is going on_? She wondered to herself. She had clearly accepted the fact that this was only way out of this place and that there would be no chance that she would ever she the world that was outside of this place. Because of that she would never see or fell the warm, caring aura of Fox, nor, she never she what the other blue foxes that were on Gradius look like, maybe have a shot to fine out what happen to her people. With that she found out that she had snap out of the accepted death of her mind and started to fight to live, when she did that she found out that she started to raise up toward what she hopped was the top of this twisted reality that she had found herself in.

When she did that she found out that the voices that were just echoes before now were more unique and stronger that before So much stronger in fact she was able to tell who they were, for they were Fox and James that were calling out to her, the two people that she had thought about earlier, that had allow her the will to kept on fighting, no matter how hard it was. For she knew that while life was hard and it sucked, but she also knew that the other option was death, was unacceptable even for her. But, even if she wasn't ready to die, the black hole that she was about to descend into wasn't ready to for to live, for out of the black hole came a series of tentacles that look like they were made out of living tissues that were heading in her direction and with her staff by herself she was ready to deal with these things. She fired a series of energy blasts toward the tentacles and the blasts that came from her staff hit their marks, that caused the tentacles to recoil in pain. But, even with that, she still found out that these tentacles thing were still coming after her and even with the help of the staff she found out that one of these things had wrapped itself around her leg. Then she found out that it started to tug on her leg and forced her downward toward that black hole once again.

Not waiting to enter into that area again, she swung the staff at the living weapon and hit the thing, causing the thing to stick two inches into the mass, causing the living creature to cry out in pain at the injury. She also found out that the vice-like grip that the thing had own her leg had lessen and had allow herself to move more around. It was this fact that had allowed her to take her staff that was still stuck into that organic mass and she tried to yank the thing out, but she found out that it was stuck in the thing. So she tried again to pull the staff out and life before she found out that it wouldn't move, but unlike the last time she found out that it did have some movement. This movement took the form of moving downward on the tentacle and so Krystal took that as a sign that was the way to remove her staff out of this thing. So she did and when she did that she found out that the staff acted like a knife, cutting into the thing, the very same way that a person would do when cutting a piece of meet into a size that one would be able to eat.

When she did that she heard the creature yelled out in pain at what she did to it, felt the thing completely remove its hold on her body, and saw that both the arm was bleeding a crimson liquid that she assumed was this thing's version of blood and that her staff was also cover in the same liquid. She paused to take a look at what she just did and never thought that her staff would be able to do something like this, but she knew that this wasn't the thing for her to think about what she just did, for the creature was still down there, planning its next attack on her. So she continue to rise to the top this place and when she did she once again heard the voices of both James and Fox encouraging her to fight this with everything that she had, which she did, but she still kept an eye out what was going on below her. She saw that there was nothing that was going on down there, but she knew that she still couldn't let her guard down.

She twisted her head back to what she thought was the top of this place and she found out that she had stop ascending. So she once again took a look below her and saw that the black hole that once dominated her existence in this reality was now a small black dot in an area that was made out a gas-like thing that was the color of blood.

_Did I really travel that far_? She wondered to herself at what she looking at. _If that is so, then it would explain why that thing can't touch me, I'm out of its range_.

Then her thoughts returned to what she had to do with the ceiling of this reality for she had no clue what do, for it didn't change when she had reach this part of the reality.

"Come on Krystal, fight this, you can do it again," said the voice that she knew belong to James.

"Fight! Fight it Krystal!" Demanded yet another voice that she also recognized and that one belong to Fox.

_I would but, I don't know what to do_ thought Krystal, not knowing that her thought had touched both the minds of James and Fox that were still holding onto her.

"Did you hear that?" Whispered James.

Fox nodded his head at that. "Yes, I did, but I don't know what it means?"

"I don't know either," started James. "But, whatever it is, it is working and let's kept on doing it."

Once again Fox nodded his head at this and kept on thinking about Krystal and telling her to fight. While he was that, James was doing the something in hopping that their combine efforts was the key in turing this in their favor and while they were doing this, the two male foxes found that their reality was starting to change from the icy world of Fichina to a place that was full with some thing that look like it was a red gas. That the two of them were floating in this bizarre place and that the two of them could see that Krystal was also in this world as well.

_So this is the place that Krystal is at_ thought Fox.

_I think so_ thought a causal James that at first didn't think anything of this and then he noticed it, he had heard Fox's thought about this place. With that he wondered how was this happening to the both of them and he also wondered did Fox take noticed to this as well.

_Did you just hear my thoughts_? Asked Fox.

_Yes, I did and I don't know how this is possible_ answered James.

Fox just put up his hand at this, for he didn't want James to waste any time telling him something that he already knew about James, that he wasn't a telepath like Krystal was and that this wasn't possible. So this meant that this had to do something with Krystal and the connection that all three of them had shared with each other.

_Whatever, however this happen, we must use it to help Krystal_ said Fox.

Once again the two male foxes used their connection that they had with the blue vixen to give her thoughts of encouragement and like before they found out that their thoughts had a reaction in the world that was all around them. They found out that Krystal did hear them and she turned in the direction that the two of them were facing. They also saw that between the three of them a slight light started to form almost like an unseen hand has used a knife to cut through a screen and was using its hand to pry open the tiny entrance for either Krystal or the two of them to come through it.

"Krystal come on!" Demanded Fox.

"Yes, let's get out of this place," said James. "The faster the better."

Krystal took another look around her surroundings and then she push herself forward to where the other two foxes where at. She went through the portal and she found out that she was right, James and Fox where with her in this twisted reality.

_What is going on here_? She asked.

_We don't know for sure, either_ answered Fox.

Krystal was socked at the fact that Fox was able to hear her thoughts and she wondered how he was able to do this.

_And if you think that is strange, then have this on for size, I also can here your thoughts as well and just like Fox, I have no clue how this happen, but I think that is best for us to get out of this place as fast as we can _thought James.

Both Krystal and Fox nodded their head at this, with that the three of them ascended upward to the top of this place. While they did that the world that they were all in turn a bright light and it a matter of seconds they found themselves back to the icy world of Fichina in a disoriented state, like the time when they would get up from sleeping.

"What just happen?" Asked Krystal that found herself all curled up.

"Again, I don't know," answered Fox that found out that he was holding Krystal's paw and that Peppy was demanding to know what was going on down there on his headset that forced him to find his barring.

"That's goes the same with me," said James that fell like he was saying the same thing over and over again. Even with that he knew that it was best for him to see what had happen, while they were in that surreal dream-like world and he found out that a half hour had past them by, which meant that they had less then two hours get off this world before that volcano would erupt and cover this area in volcanic dust. He also found out that the two Vic Vipers had came to their spot and landed only a couple of feet away from them.

"Are you sure?" Asked Fox.

While James nor Krystal were able to hear the answer that Peppy told Fox, they could tell from his body language that he didn't like the answer that he got from the rabbit. "I will tell them."

"Fox, we need to get off of this world," said James.

"Yes, I know, but Peppy has just inform me that some thing huge is coming out of the Dark Void, just like you said it would," said Fox.

"That might be the Bacterian battleship that I was talking about earlier," said James. "And if that thing is out of the void, it means we might have a shot at taking that thing out." He paused and turned his attention toward Krystal to see what she was doing. He saw that she had used her version of a remote call to bring her Arwing to this spot.

"My Arwing will be here in a couple of seconds," said Krystal.

With that both James and Fox headed toward the two Vic Vipers, James got into the red one while Fox got into the blue one and inside of both ships, the two vulpine pilots did a series of preflight checks to see if everything on the craft were in working order. Both of them found out that everything in the ships were working fine and was ready to be used by the two of them. While the two of them were doing that they saw that Krystal's Arwing had made the scene and was landing only a couple of feet ahead of them. As soon as the craft was on the ground both James and Fox saw that Krystal got into the craft.

Second after that both James and Fox received a transmission from Krystal. "I'm ready to head off."

Both James and Fox nodded their heads at that. Without another word from the two foxes tapped a series of buttons that fired up the Vic Vipers' engines and when they got the word that the engines of their craft were in working order they pull down on the joysticks. Both craft responded to the command and headed straight up in the air with Krystal closely trilling them.

"Now we should head back to the _Great Fox II_," suggested Fox.

James was about to said something to that when his computer had alerted him to what was going on the surface of the Fichina. James knew that his computer was working just fine and that there was truly something that was going on down there, but what. He knew that there was seismic activity on that world, but it was normal and that the sound that they were transmitting had little effect on it, so what was it.

"Hey, Krystal, Fox, take a look at what your computer is picking up," suggested James.

Both Krystal and Fox did that for James. Just like James they found out that their computers had picked something up as well and just like James they wondered what the hell it was.

"What is going on down there? I thought that signal wouldn't effect the natural progress on that world," said Fox.

"It seems that they were wrong about that," said Krystal.

"It's not seismic, it something different," said James that tapped a few more buttons that was on his computer to see if he could get more information about the thing.

"What is it, then?" Demanded Fox that was getting annoyed by the fact that he wasn't getting the answers that he wanted from James.

"I hate to say this, but I don't know, it seems that whatever this thing is, it is something that the Vic Viper never seen before," answered James.

"That is just great," answered a mocking Fox.

Then Fox just like the rest of the team got a warning about what was going on the surface of that world and at first they all thought that it was Mt. Chrono erupting. But, they found out that wasn't the case for it was the cave that they were in was the one that was causing all of the noise for them. The noise that took the form of the ground that was right about the ice cave collapsing on to itself into a giant sinkhole.

"Well that was a surprise," said James at the sight of the collapse.

"If that was what cause all of the problems, then I think we will be in the clear," said Fox.

Then out of the white dust that was kicked up when the ground collapsed, came a floating object that had the appearance that it was made out of ice, but as more of the dust cleared and more of the object became visible they could all see that this wasn't something that was made out of ice, but it was made out of crystals.

"Is that what I think that is?" Asked Krystal.

James and Fox both quickly tapped a series of commands into the holographic display to scan the thing, both of them found out that this thing was of Bacterian origins.

"That's not possible," said a stunned James.

"What's not possible?" Asked Krystal.

"The fact that thing is of Bacterian origin," answered James.

"That's can't be, I thought that the signal that we used would of shattered every fragment of the crystal," said Krystal.

"I thought the same thing as well," said Fox that took another good look at the Bacterian object and he saw that almost all of the dust had cleared away from the object, which allowed him to get a better look at the object. He could see that it had an asymmetry shape to it, with clumps that themselves were made out of the broken that had manage to fine a way to withstand the blast of the sound. "But, we can't allow that shortfall to stop us, for we can still destroy that thing."

After that Fox tapped a couple more buttons that told the Vic Viper's computer to lock onto the thing while he was doing that the rest of the other foxes did the same thing. In a matter of seconds all three foxes had a lock onto the crystalline object and were ready to fire on that thing. But, it seems that the Bacterian object had sensed that it had a target lock on itself from the three crafts and so in a last ditch effort it sent out a blinding light that it hope would blind these vulpine pilots long enough for itself to get away from them, which it did.

So with that part of the plan out of the way and knowing that it had a short window of time before the vulpine pilots would recover from that assault on their eyes, it knew that it had to fine another place that it could hide until more of its kind would come to help. At it quickly scanned the area to fine places that were safe for itself, it found out that there was an abandoned structure that was of non Bacterian origin, but despite that, it knew that it was something that it could used to increase itself and maybe repair some of the damage that was caused by these foxes. So it headed to that structure and while it was doing that it picked up a faint, but familiar signal that it knew all to well, which was Bacterian, but while it was Bacterian, it wasn't any type of Bacterian that it had seen before. For it look like that it was some type of craft that was partially burry in the snow and ice. It knew that this craft didn't come from the Lylatians, so it wondered where did it come from and when it got close to the thing it active a data transfer that allowed this craft to give it all of the information that it had.

In a matter of seconds it found out that it was right about the fact that this thing was a craft and it was called a core ship, in fact this craft was called the Crystal Core due to the fact that a majority of the ship was covered in a crystalline structure. The thing found out that this craft was sent here to retrieve the Bacterian that was here and then it would return to the Dark Void that was located were the planet that was called Titania used to be. When it did that it found out that it had active yet another data link and this time it was to the hive mind that had controlled all of the Bacterian units that were in this system. After that thing felt the Crystal Core come to life and started to come out of the ground showing off more of what this core ship look like, that it had two long blue tentacles at the end of the craft.

_Take me home_ the thing thought.

The Crystal Core said nothing to him, but it still honor its request heading toward the sky of this world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that?" Demanded James that was trying to see if he wasn't permanently blinded by that sudden blast of white light and see if the Vic Viper was okay with the blast as well. He saw that both his craft and his eyesight were just fine, so his next worry was about the rest of the people that were caught up in that blast as well.

"James, Krystal, are you okay?" Asked a concern voice of Fox.

"I'm okay, just was what that and are you okay?" Asked James.

"I'm doing fine, and that attack was some type of blinding light attack, it happen to me before, when we got cut off from each other while in that organic base. My computer warned me about ti and I thought that your would to," answered Fox.

"It didn't, but anyway, how is Krystal and her Arwing?" Asked James.

"I will be as you two put it, okay and my Arwing didn't get any damage from the attack," answered Krystal.

"That is on pare to what happen to me when Grave, disguise as Giga used the same attack on me. I was temporality blinding by that attack as well and it allowed the thing to do two things. One, get a hold of Slippy and transform into its true form, which you call Grave," said Fox. "So we can safely assumed that attack is used by the Bacterian to stop us when they don't want us to see something or when they want to get away from the fight."

"If that is so, where did that chuck of crystals go?" Asked James.

Seconds after that James got his answer when he hear an alert that had warn him that there was something of Bacterian origin that was on the RADAR. On his gut, James keyed in a command that told the computer to take a look at the thing and see if it would be able to tell him what that thing was.

"James what is it?" Asked Krystal.

"I think I might of found where that thing went to," answered James that tapped a few more buttons that would finally the report and the saw that the only thing that he was able to get from the scan was the skeleton outline of the craft. Even with that his computer was able to tell him what core ship this was, which was the Crystal Core, it also told him a brief history about the thing, that it had appeared in the later half of the Second Bacterian War and was used by the main Bacterian Controller as a way to defend its homeworld when the Vic Viper got to that location. He also saw how that thing attack, which was that it would fire a series of blue twin lasers, used its tentacles as weapons and out of these tentacles there would be plasma that came in the shape of raindrops.

"Where did that thing go?" Asked Fox.

"Here," answered James that sent them the location of where the Crystal Core was at. "And, that thing is called the Crystal Core, and before we head into battle with that thing. I'm going to give you all of the information about this thing."

Krystal and Fox saw that James had told them the truth about the information about that thing, like when they had encountered that thing and what type of attacks that it had. They also saw that the Crystal Core was trying to escape this world and with the information that Peppy had told him about the Dark Void, that something huge was coming out of it. Fox, guessed that it was trying to get to that ship before they would catch up with that thing.

"James, are you sure that the Crystal Core is the same Bacterian that came from that cave?" Asked Krystal. "Is there is a way for you to tell the differences between the two of them?"

"No, I don't think so," answered James.

"Dose it really matter? I mean is the long run?" Asked Fox. "We are going to destroy that thing anyway, right? Plus, that version of the Bacterian is the original version of it and thus will be more dangerous then the stuff that we have faced before. Who knows what will happen if that stuff links up with the version of the Bacterian that is in the Dark Void, who knows what type of twisted ideas could come from the two of them when they combine."

Fox did have a point with that and so much as James would like to know more about this version of the Bacterian, to see what type of form that it had evolved from. He knew that the risk that these two thing presented to this solar system was for greater than any type general interest that he had about the thing and so he knew that they had to destroy the Crystal Core as fast as they could before it get close to the Bacterian Battlecruiser.

"All right then let's take that thing out," said James.

"Right," said Fox and Krystal.

With that all vulpine pilots speeded up their crafts to catch up with the Crystal Core.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in his Arwing the Bacterian created James McCloud had silently monitoring everything that had token place around the world that was known in the star system as Fichina and while this was the first time that he had been to this world before. The person that he was model after had been to this world before and since the Aparoid fragment had absorbed the knowledge from the people that were with James at this time he also had accessed to what they saw on that world. So in a sense this frozen icy world was no stranger to him and he assumed that if he was ordered to go down to that world, he wouldn't need a brief lesson of what that world was all about. But, he wasn't told to head down to that world, he was told to wait and that's what he did, until he was told otherwise.

But, while he was sitting and listening to everything that was happening all around him, he found out that it was starting to get boring for the vulpine. So he started to look into the memories of what the people that were known as Pigma and General Pepper, to see what type of inside knowledge he would be able to gain and used against these Lylatians. In doing that he found out that real James McCloud was a folk hero, some thing that he already knew and somebody that loved this system as much as he loved his family, again this was nothing that was new to him. So he dug deeper into the memories and he found himself inside of what he could guess was Pigma's craft flying in formation over a white surface, which he assumed was this world.

_Looking into stolen memories_ said an unknown voice.

The sudden appearance of this voice made the Bacterian created James McCloud snap back into reality, for he had thought that it was his Master checking up to see what he was doing and to see was still staying loyal to them.

_What_? He asked himself.

'_What_?' _That's not the questions that you should be asking, is who_ said the mysterious voice.

With that the Bacterian created James McCloud knew that he wasn't talking to his Master, but somebody else.

_Who are you_? Demanded the Bacterian created James McCloud.

Seconds after that he got his answer, for an image of the real James McCloud appeared on the window that was in front of him, dress in the same way he was. _You may look like me, sound like me, have the same skills that I have, but deep down inside of you know as well as I do, you are a fake, a copy. No matter how much you dress yourself up as, it can't hid the fact that you aren't the _real _James McCloud and they will fine that out sooner or later._

_What dose it matter to you_? _You are dead_ the Bacterian thing counter with, knowing that was what the official reports said about him.

The ghostly image of the real James McCloud started to laugh at this. _If, that is so then why are you seeing me and talking to me, if I am dead as you so put it, then you shouldn't be able to do this. Which means two things, one I'm not dead, or you are suffering from a hallucination. Anyway, you are your kind won't be conquering this solar system like you have down to to others, if you don't believe me, look! Look at what my son and his fellow foxes are doing to the Bacterian that is down on that world._

The Bacterian created James McCloud snarled at what this image of James McCloud had said to him about his race and the state of his mind, but even with that he still felt urged to look at what was going down on that world. While he was doing that the image of the real James McCloud vanished from the view of the Bacterian created James McCloud, but since he wasn't looking at the window, he didn't see the image fade away. Instead he saw the real James McCloud was talking about, which to his sock, he saw that the Bacterian crystals that were on that world were being destroyed by them by using the signal that would destroy the very structure of the crystals themselves.

He was horrified that this was going on he wondered how did his missed this and would be punished for his lack of judgement. He didn't know and so he reached out to his Master to see what he wanted him to do.

_Stop...them_ said his Master. _They...are killing...us_.

That was first time that had ever hear his Master struggled to say anything and it vexed him for he had thought that his Master was the type of entity that could do almost anything that it wanted, that would be unaffected by anything.

_Stop...the...pain_ his Master said and after that only thing that he was able to hear was the cries of pain that came from his Master. Then he lost the connection that he had with his Master. So he tried to kept to get a hold of him to see if he was okay and the only thing that he got when he had found yet another connection was the sound of his Master yelling in pain before he was kicked out. Not stopped by this he tried again to get a hold of his Master and unlike the last time he was greeted by his feline teacher.

_Don't even try, it seems that attack on the crystals on that world is affecting our Master as well_ she said.

_ If that is so, why aren't being affected by it_? He asked.

_ I don't know, but it seems this attack has forced Andrew to come out of the Dark Void_ she said. _I don't know if this was their plan or not, but watch yourself and if you can save those Bacterian crystals do it_.

The Bacterian created James McCloud nodded his head at this and with that he sense that the connection that had with her was gone. But, even with that he started to second think his Master and that while thing, maybe joining the Lylatians wasn't as bad as his Master had told him they were. No, they were non-Bacterian creatures and this shouldn't be able exist in the form that they were currently in. So he quickly adjusted his Arwing so that his craft would be able to enter into Fichina's atmosphere without taking any type of damage or be able detected by the Lylatian ships that were in this area. But while he was doing that he couldn't shake the feelings of love that the real James McCloud has about this world and that in fact he was is sense the same person that had the same type of feelings that James McCloud had about this solar system. How helping these creatures world destroy his beloved system, but not helping the Bacterians he would be betraying the creatures that had made him in the first place. He couldn't make up his mind about this, but there was one thing that he knew for sure that would kept himself alive was to tried to save any Bacterian crystals had found a way to survive the assault that these foxes were putting on the thing. After that he didn't know what would happen to himself. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes**: This is longest chapter by far, but that is because there was a lot of plot lines that needed to be resolved.

Chapter 28 A Slight Ray of Light

Falco and Slippy had made their way up the bridge and had token their assigned seats when had reached that area of the _Great Fox II_. Slippy took the seat that was attached to the science station and Falco took the seat that was normally reserved for Fox when he was here.

"Peppy, what is the status of Fox and rest of the team?" Asked Falco as he swirled the chair around to face the rabbit.

"Hold on," answered the rabbit as he tapped a few buttons that were on his holographic display.

"We don't have all day," snapped the avian.

"Hang on, you forget I'm monitoring several things at once, like the status of the signal, the seismic activity that is going on Fichina, the countdown to Mt. Chrono's eruption, and what is coming out of that Dark Void. So I'm sorry, that is taking longer than you expect it to take," answered the rabbit that continue to work on his computer terminal unit he got what he wanted, the location of where the rest of the team was. He saw that they had token of from the surface, but he found out that they were not heading back to the _Great Fox II_, like he thought they would and so Peppy dug a little deeper into this to see what would force then to take this detour. He found out that they were chasing down yet another Bacterian Core Ship that was revealed by the computer as the Crystal Core.

"Hey, old man, what is up with you? I told you we don't have all day with this, so where is Foxie and the rest of his team at?" Asked the annoyed avian.

"You want the bad or the good news?" Asked Peppy.

Falco just rolled his eyes at this for he knew that this was a rhetorical question and it didn't even matter what option he picked. "Dose it really matter?"

"Not really," answered Peppy. "But, if you wanted to know, they are off the surface of Fichina and before you celebrate this news, they aren't out of danger yet because they are still on that world."

"Why?" Demanded Falco that got out of his chair.

"Because they are chasing down another Bacterian Core Ship that is known as the Crystal Core," answered Peppy.

Falco didn't want to believe this, for this was out of character for Fox to do something like this, for knew as well as anybody that chasing after a signal rouge target, no matter who temping it was, was a sure way to get oneself into danger. So the avian briskly walked up where Peppy was sitting, looked at the same readout that Peppy was looking at and he also saw that the rabbit was telling the truth about what Fox's team was doing.

"Now do you believe me?" Asked a mocking Peppy that fought the urge to say to Falco "I told you so".

"I have to, but I would like to know more about this 'Crystal Core'," said Falco.

Peppy nodded his head and honored Falco's request to bring up the information that the Gradian had about the Crystal Core. The first thing he notice was the fact that the name "Crystal Core" was an apt name for this Core Ship for a majority of the ship was made out of something that look like a huge crystal. As he eyes got used to the image of the Crystal Core he found out that he was to see more details about the ship and the fact that the part of the ship that he thought was completely made out of crystal was in fact only a covering. For, he was able to see through the outer shell of the ship into to see that there was something that look like it was machine in nature. After noticing that certain trait about the Crystal Core, Falco looked at the other side of the core ship and he saw that there were two long tentacles that had a series of knobs that were of a lighter shade of blue, that were place at various points. The avian had no clue what these knobs were far and considering what James had said about the things that the Bacterian did were always done for a purpose, he knew that these things had a reason behind him beyond the point decoration for the core.

"So that what's the Crystal Core look like," mused Falco. "Look like it is quite an impressive craft."

Peppy said nothing at what the avian had said about that thing as he kept an eye out on several other things, unaware the fact that Falco went on to read about the history of the craft and how the thing had attack. In doing that he found out that the Gradian had first encountered this craft at the later half of the Second Bacterian War in an area of space that was full with fake crystals that the Vic Vipers had to blast through to get to this craft and the last time they had encountered this craft was at the time of the Third Bacterian War. This time it was part of a series of cores that acted as the last line of defense for the Bacterian Homeworld. After that he went to look at how this thing attacked, Falco found out that it attacked by using it tentacles like whips and seeing that he now knew why these knobs were placed on the ship, to increase the smash attack the craft. Then he found out that out of the tentacles there was yet another attack and this one came in the form of a raindrop shape bullet that was assumed to be some type of plasma. After that he found out that the thing had yet another attack and that came in the form of a series of twin lasers that it fired either in a signal shot or in a blitz style attack.

"And it also packs an impressive weapons," said Falco at the sight of this.

Seeing this, he now understood the reason why Fox and the rest of his team went after this thing, it was a dangerous craft that needed to be destroyed as soon as they could. But as he continue to read about the thing he found out that his first impression of the craft being a danger to them was unfounded for he read the notes about the craft and he found out that while the craft look impressive, it in fact was quite weak, despite the fact that the one that was used to defend the Bacterian homeworld had added moves. With that new bit of information about the craft he now was worry about Fox that he might be walking into a trap that was set up by the Bacterians.

"Peppy, that Crystal Core thing, while it looks dangerous, is in fact extremely weak and...," started Falco.

"He and the rest of the team might walking into a trap," finished the rabbit. "If that is so, we have to warm Fox about this before his finds out the hard way."

Falco nodded his head at this and Peppy took that as a sign that the avian understood what he was talking about. So without saying anything about it he open up a channel to Fox and preyed that he didn't walk into that trap.

"Peppy, what is it? Don't you see we are chasing a Core Ship down," said Fox.

"Yes, we know and according to what the Gradians have about the Crystal Core is that while it look dangerous is in fact extremely weak and this might be a trap," warmed Peppy.

Fox shook his head at this, he knew the same information about the Crystal Core that Peppy knew about the thing, but there was one thing that he knew about this craft that Peppy didn't know about the thing and that was the fact that this craft had pieces of the Bacterian crystals on that thing. "Peppy, I'm well aware of the weak nature of the Crystal Core, but what you don't know is the fact that parts of the Bacterian that is down there somehow found a way to survive the sound assault that we put on that thing and it merged with the Crystal Core."

"What? Are you serious about this? I thought that sound would destroyed all of that?" Asked Peppy.

"We thought the same thing, but it look like we are wrong about the thing and considering the fact that this Bacterian is the ancient form there might be things that this Bacterian knows that the Bacterians that is in this system doesn't know about. If that Crystal Core gets to the Dark Void and shares the knowledge that it has, who knows what twisted things it could create," answered Fox.

"Oh, then go after that thing," said Peppy.

Fox nodded his head at that and with that the image of vulpine leader faded away from the view of his team mates, replaced by the tactical image of the several ships that were flying in Fichina.

Then everybody that was on the bridge heard the alert echo throughout the bridge.

"Peppy was up?" Asked Falco.

Once again Peppy tapped a couple of buttons to see what was the caused of this alarm and in a matter of seconds the white rabbit got the answer that he wanted, but it wasn't the thing that he wanted to see, for the Bacterian Battle Cruiser that James had spoken about had fully come out of the Dark Void. "Oh, no, the Bacterian Battle Cruiser that James had warmed us about is completely out of the Dark Void."

Falco didn't have the luxury to spend time on thinking about what this was all about for the avian knew what this meant in their mission.

"Put it on the main screen!" Ordered Falco.

Peppy nodded his head at that and imputed a series of commands that put up the image of the cruiser, breaking through the thick gas of the Dark Void and when he did that, everybody that wasn't standing at this point, stood up in reaction to the sight of this craft. They all could see that it was duo leveled craft was green in color that look like that it was machine in nature that look like that it could carried up to thousand of people and/or craft. Seeing this the members of the Star Fox team wondered did they have to go into this craft and if that was the case, how would they have to get into the ship for the craft look like that it was completely sealed up. If they did fine a way into that craft, what would they have to targeted for it look like this ship had no typical engine that they could take out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, Slippy, that is the Battle Cruiser that is from the Bacterian," answered Peppy that did a double check to make sure that it was the real deal.

"Is there anyway to get into that ship?" Asked Falco.

Once again the rabbit tapped a few more commands into his computer terminal to scan that ship and he found out that the green cladded ship was made up of some type of blended material metal that was neither in their nor the Gradian database was able to tell him what it was. Because of that Peppy doubted that any of their weapons would be able to break through the armor of this ship, but the rabbit wasn't defeated by the sight of this, for he knew that all things had some type of weakest that could be used against it. So he continue to scan the ship and then the rabbit was able to saw something that might be a weakest, a hatch that was in front of the ship that look like that it was made out of a different type of metal, a metal that they were able to discover that it was a metal that was something that they might be able to destroy and gain access to the inside of this ship.

"Yes, there is a way to get into that ship," answered the rabbit that caused the image of the craft to be enlarged and in doing that they were able to see more details of this ship, like the fact that there were numerous things that they could best describe as antenna that were placed throughout the hall of this ship. "Look there," said Peppy that pointed toward the center of the craft and Falco and Slippy were able to see that there was a huge circle shape door that was shut.

"Yes, I see it," said Falco.

"I also see it as well," said Slippy at the image of the thing.

"According to what my computer says about that is that it is something that we can break through," said Peppy.

"So what are we waiting for, let's get to it and take that thing out out our space," said Falco that started to head to the door.

"What a second, do you think we should tell Fox about this before we do anything that involves destroying that thing," advised Peppy.

That made the raptor stopped what he was about to do and think for a brief second and he found out that Peppy was right about this. They did need him if they had plans on attacking that thing. So Falco found himself stopped. "Yes, we should, but I think he would know about that thing coming out of that void and our plans on attacking that thing."

Peppy agreed to that and he once again open up a channel to Fox. "Fox, that Bacterian Battle Cruiser that was in that Dark Void has made its appearance and Falco has plans on attacking that thing."

"Yes, we are well aware of it and this is what I fear would happen," said Fox.

"What would happen?" Asked Peppy.

"That the Bacterian that were down there on Fichina would call on the Bacterian that is that Dark Void before we destroy it," answered Fox.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Peppy.

"Stay out of its way, it might ignore you if you don't attack it. Let us finish up destroying the Crystal Core and we'll move beyond that," answered James.

"Are you okay with this?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes, I am," answered Fox.

"Okay, good luck," said Peppy.

Unseen by anybody that was on the _Great Fox II_, Fox nodded his head at that and was happy with the fact that Falco didn't rush into this battle, like he normally did. "You to, Fox out." Then the vulpine leader heard the channel that was between him and Peppy go dead.

After that Fox turned around his attention to the thing that was called the Crystal Core and how after numerous of attacks on their part had finally got that thing to think that they were wroth its effort to fight the three of them. Fox, the thing had twisted tis entire body around to face the trio of fighters and in doing that all three foxes were able to see more details about this ship. Like the fact that itself had a center core that was protected by a series of metal blades, much like its other kin. But, the one difference from this one from the other ones was the fact that this core was being protected an additional series of gun turrets that the core ships didn't waste anytime in firing at them in a rapid succession.

A series of blue twin laser beams came in the direction of the three of them and that caused everybody to break their formation to avoid the attack. After that all three of them return fire on the Crystal Core, targeting the center of the craft, forcing the core ship to stop its attack on these fighters, but even with that, the core ship wasn't stopped by this assault that was done by this group of fighters. So once again the Crystal Core open fire on the group of fighters with its twin lasers attack and it added a new trick to the mix, which was that it started to launch several tear drop shape piece of plasma that came out of its tentacles that it started to whip around as yet another way to protect its precious core.

Not amused by this new style of attack that it was giving to them, all three pilots open fire on the thing, to make sure that their weapon fire would hit the center of the craft. Like before their attacks hit, by not what they wanted, for they had hit the arms of the Crystal Core and unlike what happen, when their shots hit the center of the craft, which blew up the armor that was protecting the core, they did nothing.

Nobody said anything at this sight and went right back to work, targeting the center of the craft. But, unlike the pervious time, they all waited until the Crystal Core open up its arms, exposing its core to their weapon fire. Before the core ship could cover its core with its arms, all three vulpine pilots open fire on the center of the craft. With the help of the computer aided, lock on they all all hit their mark and like before parts of the armor that was protecting the core was torn of from the weapon fire before the Crystal Core was able to shield tis core from their weapon fire, thus preventing any of them from getting another shot off at the thing.

"You are only delaying your destruction," said Fox at the actions that the Crystal Core was doing at this time.

"You are right about that," said James. "Fox take a look at the Crystal Core's armor."

Fox did that and found out that all of the Crystal Core's armor was all gone, leaving its core exposed to their shots, but it seem that the Crystal Core wasn't working with them, for it still had its arms close, thus blocking them from shooting at its core. Before they knew it, it started to fire more of its blue twin lasers at them while moving up and down in a sweeping monition in a hope that one of its shots would it one of the three fighters. But, the monition of the core ship was slow and allowed all three pilots to avoid this change in its attack pattern.

"Yes, I see it," said Fox. "But, the dang core ship isn't working with us."

"_Keep your patience my son, you will be able to shoot that thing_," said another voice that didn't belong to any of the two people that were with him. Because of that he suddenly had to make sure that he wasn't hearing anything.

"James, did you say something?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, I did and that was to kept your patience with that thing for you will be able to shoot at thing thing," said James. "Why?"

_Strange_ thought Fox, for he had clearly heard the voice of his father giving him similar words of advice about dealing with this Crystal Core and its stead fast nature of not dying for them. "Oh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure of what you said to me."

"All right," said James that took yet another look at the readout and he found out that the Crystal Core had once again open up its arms.

"Fox, its time, to shoot the core of that thing!" Yelled James.

Both Fox and Krystal saw that James had spoken the truth about the Crystal Core, for it had open up its arms, which would allow them to take another shot at the thing. Without wasting anytime, all three pilots locked onto the center of the craft, when they got the confirmation that the lock on was true, they all open fire at the center of the craft. Like before all of their shots hit the center of the craft, without its armor protecting its core, the shots hit the core itself, suddenly turning the blue orb into a red orb that would be destroyed in one hit, and that what happen to the Crystal Core's core it was destroyed.

Without the core, the powerhouse of this ship, it started to break apart as the machine portion of the craft started to fail and blow up. The smaller explosion that were contain within the crystal layers started to crack and before they all knew it, portions of the crystal shell fell onto the icy ground of Fichina, cracked and fragmented by the explosion, but even with that they all could see that the cracked reminds of he Crystal Core created a debris field on the ground. A debris field that they could an anybody else that was around watching the battle used to track down, this domed core ship. Which they did and while they were doing that they could see what the debris field was made out, for it was made out of different parts of the craft that contained piece of the broken crystal shell, burnt out pieces of the mechanical part of the ship, and the a complete arm of the ship.

"How in the world did pieces of that core ship survive?" Asked James.

"Why?" Asked Fox.

"Because whenever a core ship losses it core, the entire ship will be destroyed, with nothing left of the craft," answered James.

"Maybe that's the reason," said Krystal that saw at the end of the debris field was another thing that look like it was another piece of the broken crystal shell, but as she got closer to the crystal fragment, she found out that wasn't the case for this thing. For, it appeared that it was thick and had a much more darker color of blue when compare to light blue tint crystals that were once on the Crystal Core. "Look at the thing that is out the end of the debris field."

Both James and Fox took a look at the object that was at the end or the beginning of the debris field. At first, the two male vulpines thought that same way that Krystal did at the sight of this object, that it was just another random piece of the broken crystal shell of the Crystal Core. But, as they took a closer look at the thing they saw just like Krystal did, that there were things that made this thing different from the rest of the debris field. With that they all knew that this object was different from the rest of the pieces and with that they all knew that this was what reminds of the ancient Bacterian.

"Yes, that much be the reason why this core ship wasn't completely destroyed when its core was destroyed by us, for it has the strength that came from the ancient Bacterian and that is something that we can't allow the current Bacterian to have," said James.

"That's right," said Fox. "Let's blast that thing with that sound." After he said that, he started to key in the command that would allow him to transmitted that signal and doing that, James was also preparing his fighter to do the same.

"I'll ready," said James.

"Good luck boys," said Krystal.

So with that out of the way, the two foxes of James and Fox were about to transmit the signal, but when they were about to that they were alerted by yet another warning that was telling the two foxes that there was something that was rapidly approaching their location. At first they were not able to tell what it was only that it was some thing that look like that it was being controlled by some thing, or someone that was intelligent. But, as the object was getting closer to were their fighters were able to tell them what this object was, more and more of the details about this object became clearer for all of them to see. That this object wasn't a natural object, but an artificial object that took the form of some type of flying thing.

"What is that thing?" Asked Krystal.

"I don't know," paused Fox as he tapped in a command into his display that would at least tell him what this ship was. "But, I will soon find out." He waited for a couple of seconds and he got his answer, an answer that he didn't want to see nor expected. For the Vic Viper had pull up a shadowily image of an Arwing, a craft that he was all to familiar with, but one this Vic Viper wasn't. Because of that it give him a warring about this and it advise him to be careful of this thing.

This caused Fox to do a little grin on his face, for he knew that the Arwing wasn't a danger to anybody for it was an allied craft and he was about to throw up some banter to James for not updating this Vic Viper's computer about this craft. But, something told him to stop what he was about to do and take yet another look at the image to make sure he was right about this. When he did that he saw that this image that he first thought was the shape of an Arwing that they were currently using, but the shape of the older Arwing, the ones that his team had flown during the Lylat Wars. Thinking of that he thought back to his father and the fact that he had flown one of these Arwings before. With that he thought back at the time he saw this Arwing in the vision when he was on the converted twisted surface of Titania and when he saw ti come out of the Dark Void.

Putting two and two together, Fox knew that this Arwing wasn't from anybody that he would think of an ally, but from a person that he would consider to be an emery to everything that he had close to his heart.

"Hey, Fox are you okay?" Asked James.

The sound of James's voice brought Fox back to really and the reason why he was on this icy barren world in the first place, to destroy the ancient Bacterian that was down on this world hope that it would bring the Bacterian cruiser out of the Dark Void. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you James for asking, but that thing that is coming here is the same craft that came out of the Dark Void earlier."

"If that is true, then that thing is here for one reason and that is to get the remands of the ancient Bacterian," said James.

"Okay, let's hit the Bacterian that is down on the ground and let's hope that our combine signal is strong enough to destroy it before that craft comes here to take it away from us," said Fox.

Nobody wasted anytime in saying that they were going to do and just did it. Due to the fact that the signal was so high, none of the three foxes were able to hear it, which would of told all of them that the transmitters that were in Fox's and James's Vic Vipers were doing their jobs. The only way that they could tell that it was working was the digital readout that was blinking and counting down to the time when they would have to either voluntary shut down the transmitter or the computer would do it automatically due to safely reason.

"Is it working?" Asked Krystal that wasn't able to see nor sense anything that came from the ancient Bacterian that would of told her that their plan was working or not.

"It should be," answered James that was also trying to see if this thing was doing anything in the present of this signal.

"I think it is, look!" Exclaimed Fox as he took notice that small parts of the irregular crystalline object was staring to detached themselves from the whole and started to turn into blue dust, the very same way that the Bacterian that was in the lab did when it was exposed to this very same signal.

"I see, Fox, how long do we have before we have to shut down the transmitters?" Asked James.

"We have about 90 more seconds before we have to shut then down," answered Fox.

"Do you think we have enough time to destroy them before that craft comes or we are forced to shut down our transmitters? Because look at the process that we are making, it painfully slow," said Krystal.

Fox and James knew that Krystal was right about that one, they were making little process in destroying that thing in the limited amount of time that they had. If that wasn't something to worry about, it was the fact that they had that Arwing copy that was coming here as well. Speaking of that thing, both James and Fox did a quick check to see where that thing was at in relation to where the team was. Both foxes found out that the thing had stop dead in its tracks, and that it was just sitting there, waiting for the right time to act. Seeing that both James and Fox knew without a doubt in their mind that this thing was no way a real Arwing, due to the fact that they couldn't hover in the air like this thing was doing.

Now Fox and James were wondering what that Bacterian created thing was thinking or what was it waiting for. A sharp shrill of alert noise brought both Fox and James out of thoughts, to what was occurring in front of them, leaving their thoughts about that thing in the back of their collected minds. Then the two of them saw that they had 30 seconds left before they or the computer would have to shut down their transmitters and because of that both foxes did yet another check on the irregular crystal to see what had happen in the past 60 seconds. They found out that even the extra 60 seconds of the two of them hitting the thing with that signal wasn't good enough to destroy that thing completely, for there was still a good chuck of the dark blue crystal left on the ground.

"I hate to admit it, but we don't have the time nor the power to destroy this thing. I'm shutting down my own transmitter," said Fox while he tapped in a command that he knew would shut down his transmitter.

"I'm doing the same," said a somewhat defeated James, he clearly thought this was going to work, but clearly there was something that this ancient Bacterian had inside of it that had allowed itself to slow down the damage that the signal would do on it.

_Now we have to wait another two whole two minutes before we have to power to blast this thing again_ thought Fox at what just happen. _But, I don't think we have the time to do that_.

Then Fox saw that the faux Arwing had came out of its waiting spot and was heading where they were.

"Look alive, that Arwing thing is coming," said Fox. "Don't let that thing near the ancient Bacterian."

"Right," said James and Krystal in unison.

In a matter of seconds after Fox had given the warring about the thing, it had appeared right ahead of them and like any foe of his, the Arwing open fire on all three of them with its laser or what the Bacterian thought were lasers.

But, the lasers beam did nothing to the shields of the three fighters and before they all knew it the Bacterian Arwing had passed right below them, using the attack as a way to kept all three of them busy while the Arwing would pick up the crystal.

All three pilots turned their fighters around in response to this latest development and fired on the Arwing in the hopes that it would do something to that thing. They hopped that their attack would force the thing that was inside of that craft to reconsider what it was doing and see that the three of them were a far bigger threat then what it first thought they were. But, their hopes where dash in the fact that Bacterian created Arwing had completely ignore that they were doing and continue on working on bringing up that crystal.

"Kept on attacking that thing, it can't kept on taking that beating without taking any type of damage or seeing that we are a threat to its mission," said Fox.

Nobody question Fox's orders and once again the trio of fighters fired once again on the Arwing that liked before was just sitting there, taking the damage and not showing any signs of damage from the assault that they were giving it.

"What is that thing made out of?" Asked James that was both confused and curious at this Arwing. For he knew that most stuff that came from the Bacterian was destroyed in either one shot or several shots, the only thing that he knew was impervious to weapon fire were the Shadow Dancers. Thinking about that he knew the reason why this Bacterian created Arwing was able to take all abuse that the three fighter were giving it, for it was made out of the same material that the Shadow Dancer were made out of. "Wait, don't answer that, I know the answer to that question and the reason why we can't seem to damage it."

"Why?" Asked a demanding Fox that was ready to fire at the thing again.

"Because, that Arwing-thing is made out of the same material that the Shadow Dancers are made out of," answered James.

"And that's means that we can't destroy the thing, that is just great," said Fox that took his finger all of the trigger, knowing that attacking that thing would be unless and that action would just repeat two more times, when both James and Krystal realized that was the truth about this thing.

They watched helpless as the Bacterian Arwing allowed the irregular crystal to attached itself to the haul of its fighter and then the fighter angled itself upward. Seconds after that the fighter blasted upward into the night sky, leaving a somewhat defeated trio of fighters in its mist. They had failed at this and nobody knew what would happen to the Bacterian that was in the Dark Void when this fighter got there.

"Fox, James, Krystal, can you read me?" Asked the slow drawn accented voice that everybody knew belong to Peppy.

"What the hell just happen down there? We saw that you destroyed the Crystal Core, after that we saw that you all stay down there despite the fact that the Crystal Core was destroyed," asked Peppy.

"It's a long story," started Fox. "By the way did you guys track anything that had entered or exited the planet?"

"No, why?" Asked Peppy.

"Because, the Bacterian object that look like an Arwing had come down here, and took the remanning ancient Bacterian crystals that had found a way to survive the destruction of the Crystal Core," answered Fox.

A disheartening sigh was heard from Peppy at the news of this, but with that the rabbit knew that this was something that couldn't set them back. Yes, it was a slight defeat at what they were doing, but they had bigger things to worry about and that was the huge Bacterian Battleship that was now fully out of its dark hiding place. "Don't worry about it, Fox. You got that Bacterian Battleship to worry about, we'll deal with this issue later."

"That's right, Foxie, and maybe that fake Arwing headed to the Battleship. If that is so, then we might be able to destroy that thing before anything could happen," said Falco.

Fox nodded his head at Falco's words of encouragement and he might be right about this, but even he doubted that the fact that the Arwing would be that dumb to do that. But, even with that it still felt good to attack something that came from the Bacterian after the defeat that they had just suffered.

"All right, Falco, we will meet up with you and Slippy in about two minutes," said Fox.

Unseen by the rest of the people, Falco nodded his head at that and as much as he didn't like the idea of having Slippy around to mess thing up. He was slightly happy with the fact the green guy was heading out in an Arwing instead of staying on the _Great Fox II_ with Peppy. Because within an Arwing he would at least have a fighting chance against this thing, rather than on the _Great Fox II_. "We will be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bacterian created James McCloud was glad with the fact that his Master had made his Arwing out of the same material as the armor that had covered a majority of the Shadow Dancers. For if it wasn't for that fact, he doubted that he would of survived the onslaught that the three fighters were giving him while he was extracting the crystal. How, he was heading back to the Dark Void were his Master and the majority of the Bacterian forces were at. By all accounts he should be pleased at the fact that he was able to achieve this goal for his side, but he didn't, for he felt disappointed at the fact that he was helping these creatures. He knew that he shouldn't be, due to the fact that they won't members of the Bacterians and thus didn't have the right to live in this universe. But, yet he did and he couldn't explain it, maybe it was the fact that the memories of James McCloud were starting to effect him once again or was it something else that his Master didn't account for that was doing this to him. He didn't know what to make of it and by all rights it was something that he should tell his Master about as soon as he saw him. But, something inside of him told him not to do this, due to the fact that he wanted to live. He might be a Bacterian creation of a thought dead Lylatian hero, but he still was a living self aware being and because of that he had the self preservation instincts that all living things had, so he made the choice that he would hide this doubt about himself. But, he wondered how he would be able to kept this away from his Master, due to the fact that he was telepathic and would be able to sense that about him. But, that was something that he would have to face when he got to that point, but right now he had to worry about flying this Arwing the right way so that he wouldn't cash into something.

He found himself passing the Cornerian Cruiser that the Star Fox team had called the _Great Fox II_ and the "_Great Fox_" he saw that there were two more fighters that were coming out of the ship. These two fighters meet up with the other three fighters and he didn't need a message that came from his Master to tell him where these fighters were going to, which was the Bacterian Battleship. As much as he wanted to help this capitol ship, he knew that if he did that he risked the crystal that was on the underbelly of his fighter and so he pushed on, passing the Battleship, that would take him to the entrance of the Dark Void. Seeing that he knew that the next step that he would have to take was to go inside of the void and that what he did. Just like before his fighter slightly flickered as the effects of the cloak were interfered with by the entrance and if anybody was watching that, they would be able to see him enter into that void, but nobody was.

Inside of the void the Bacterian created James McCloud was able to see that the nature of the Dark Void didn't change from the last time that he had seen it, for it still consisted of black ribbons of dark gas that would turn anybody that was a non Bacterian into an organic goo that could be molded into anything. He could see that there were more Bacterian units that were waiting for the order to attack and since he was of that background these units paid no attention to him nor the waves of distortion that he made as his ship traveled through he void.

_I see that you have made it_ said a voice that the Bacterian created fox knew belong to his Master and the sound of his Master voice made him experience a slight chill run down his back. He didn't know if his Master would be able to sense his feeling of doubt about what they were doing and if that was so, this might be the last time that he would be able to fly this craft.

_Yes, I have and it is nice to know that you are doing fine_ thought James that was trying to hide his feeling about what they were doing.

_Yes, I have and it is good to see that you have made it back as well_ said his Master. _I was told by my feline agent that you were task with the mission that require you to bring back any piece of the ancient Bacterian that somehow found a way to survive_.

_ Yes, that is true and I have managed to get a piece of that ancient Bacterian_ said James, that sensed that his Master wasn't able to tell about his sense of doubt about what they were doing. But he also knew that here was a good chance that he did and that it was hiding that fact from him. That only when he got on the surface of this world, would his Master tell him it was able to sense his feelings about what they were doing. So he mentally prepare himself what would happen to himself when he got to the surface of this world with the fact that this would be the last time that he would see all of this.

_Good work_ thought his Master. _Please come to the surface of this planet so that we all can see what type of secrets that it has that I can use to improve myself and our forces._

James nodded his head at what his Master told him to do. _I will do that_.

After he said that he felt the present of his Master out of his mind still unknown if his Master was able to sense what he felt about stuff and it was this face that made him a little nervous about heading down to that world, but he knew that he still had to head down to that world, due to the fact that he still had that crystal on his craft that needed to remove this stuff from his craft. So with some resignation at the fact that he was doing that, he put his craft into the position that would take him down to surface of this world still not knowing what would happen to him.

He reached the spot of the world where there was a huge metal door that was located in one of the polar region and when he reached that spot, he found out that the huge door had open up for him. Seeing that he fired up the thrusters that would give him enough speed that would allow him to travel through the hall. When he did that he found out that it was all mechanical and armed with various difference type of turrets that at this time were not hostile, for the fact that he was the same as they were.

Passing the various different gun turrets that were both on the floor and the ceiling of this long passageway, he found out that at the end of this long tunnel he found out that the tunnel had open up to a huge room that look like that it was devoid of activity. But, the Bacterian James McCloud knew that wasn't the case for there were things that were hiding from him. Even with that he still continue on his trip through this and in doing that he was able to see that there was more to this place then he first thought. For he found out that the open room was starting to narrow once again and that there were several obstructions that he would have to adjust his flight plan if he didn't want to end up hitting those walls. If that wasn't bad enough for anybody that was of non Bacterian that was either fool heartily or brave enough to make it here, there were two mini cores that were guarding the narrow passage, but once he was of Bacterian, those mini cores moved away from him and allowed him safe passage through this section of the tunnel. After that part he found himself, in yet another big room that didn't have much turrets and seeing this James knew that this part of the tunnel were full with moving parts that would try to crush anything that was non Bacterian. As he passed that room he found himself in another part of the tunnel that had several gun turrets and inactive laser beams that according to what his computer told him couldn't be destroyed by anything that the Vic Vipers could throw at it.

Passing through that room he found out that he was yet in another huge room that had two voids on both the top and the button of the room. James tried to look inside of either void to see what was place there and he couldn't see anything that would give him a clue what was place there. So knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with this he decided that it was best for him to press on forward to where his Master was at and to see what other changes were made to this place from the last time he had traveled through this place. In doing this he found out that there were more changes that were put into this place like the fact that he was yet again in another huge room with a couple of small alcoves that were on both the ceiling and the floor of this place. Seeing this James wondered what was the point of this place, for to him it made no sense to make a room like this and then the Bacterian created James McCloud found the reason that was behind all of this, for he saw that there was a huge blue machine that was ahead of him.

Looking at that James knew he was looking at and that was a Shadow Dancer, a thing that couldn't be destroy machine, that would walk around this part of the base in an attempt to stop anybody from reaching their Master and while it was good idea to use, because of the thing being invulnerable. But, it didn't take in the fact that anybody with a good pair of eyes would be able to see that the thing did have one weakest, which was the fact that it did have gaps in the way that it walked, which a person could fly through. If they couldn't do that, they would use the various different type of alcoves that were located on the top and the bottom of the room to allow the machine's legs to pass over them while the thing would walk over them. He wondered why his Master would use this old method in protecting itself with the fact that it had failed in the past, he thought that it would of done something that was different that would through their Gradian ally off track and might be the key element on defeating them.

But, he didn't have the time to think about his Master's plans in defending himself for the Shadow Dancer lower its upper legs which open up a space that was wide enough for him to fly through without obstructing the way that it walked. After that he found himself inside of a room that look like that it was made out of dry rock and seeing that James knew that he was in his Master's inner chamber. So with that he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would fine himself in the part of the chamber that would allow him to land his Arwing down on the rock.

In a matter of seconds he found that part of the chamber as it was flat section of the cave and so James tapped in a few buttons(he was starting to like this kind of interface) that told the Arwing to land down on the table-like formation of rock. Without thinking about it, James was able to land the craft down, after that he opened up the canopy of the craft, and then he got out of the craft.

He paused for a second to take a look around the place that he was in, to see if there was anything that was put into place while he was gone and at first he saw that nothing had change. So James thought that it would be best for him to get as the Lylatians put it "A move on" and get this meeting with his Master' over with. But, he was stopped by two things that caught the attention of the vulpine, one it was the entrance/exit of the mechanical part of this planet, for it appeared that there was a wall that look like to be made out of some type of organic wall.

_That's new_ thought James at this and then he turned his attention toward his Arwing. When he did that he was stopped by the other thing that caught his attention and that the fact that he had almost forgetting about the Bacterian Crystal that was still attached to this Arwing. So without thinking about it he walked to the part of his fighter that had the crystal on it and gently tried to peel the crystal off of his fighter. He found out that the crystal didn't fight with him, while he was trying to get the thing off of his fighter. James didn't knew why this was and only assumed that because that it was in a pace that was considered by the Bacterian as safe and thus didn't feel that it's existence wasn't threaten by the things that were all around it. Even if that was so he didn't reject this blessing and accepted it with open arms.

After that he started to walked on the rough dirty surface of this place and while he was doing that he saw that nothing in this place had changed from the last time he had seen it. So he didn't take the time to look around the place and that would have been something that he would of done throughout this trip to where his Master was at. Until he heard the sound of something that sounded like a roar that was coming out of the magma pools that were of to his far right and that sound made him stop dead in his tracks to see what was making that sound.

At first James saw that there was nothing in that area and because of that he thought that he had only heard the sound. So James just shook that off and started to walked again and as soon as he did that he heard that roaring sound once again coming in the same general direction. Like before he stop, to take a look around out of the magma that might of made that noise. Seeing that, he was relieved by the fact that there was something physical that had made that noise and that he wasn't just hearing things, like he first thought he was. So with that out of that way he knew that it was time to take a closer look at what this thing look like and to see if it was something that he could recognize.

He narrowed his eyes on that thing and he saw that it was a thing that took the form of a dragon. Looking at that he knew what he was looking at. For it was the dragons that came out of the numerous suns that the Vic Viper had to passed through during the later half of the Second Bacterian War. Even if he knew what was that thing and what time it first appeared it still didn't explain the reason why this thing was here.

_Forget about that thing_ said a voice in his head that the Bacterian created James McCloud knew was his Master and by the way that he sounded he was able to heard that he had received from the assault that took place on Fichina. _ You need not to worry about it, please come, I would like to see what you have managed to save_.

_Right way_ thought James and like before he hasn't sense that his Master was aware of his lingering questions about what they were doing. But, like before he still couldn't count on the fact that his Master was still hiding the fact that it knew what he was thinking and at the right time tell him about his questions on what they were doing.

Even with that on his mind he still headed to where his Master was, he still had to give the appearance that he was 100% loyal to what they were doing. For he knew if he had shown any signs of doubt about this, he would be casted back into that pit of magma without a second thought about the action and that was something that he didn't want to have happen to himself.

He made his way to where his Master was and saw that his Master looked the same way. He also saw that the feline Bacterian agent was there as well.

"Ah, it is nice to see that you have finally made it," she said.

The Bacterian created fox nodded his head at that. "Yes, I have and per your request I have managed to save some of the ancient Bacterian from that world."

"Good," said the feline agent. "Can we all see it."

Once again the fox nodded his head at that and without saying another world to any of them he produced a clunk of crystals that was made out of the blue fragments pieces.

At first nobody say anything at the sight of this and James started to wonder was this worth all of the efforts that he put into getting this thing, just for the two of them to said nothing about it.  
_I can see that you have down well but_, thought his Master.

The pause in his Master's voice unnerved James for he knew that this would be the moment that would seal his faith and that his life would end at this time. So he braced himself for what he thought would happen, that he would be told that his thoughts betrayed his actions for that he would be denied the right to continue on living. But, lucky for him that wasn't the case for James for his Master's had other thing to talk about and that was the blue broken crystals that he held in his hand.

_They aren't worth that much_ thought his Master.

The sound of those words brought a sense of relief on James, for he knew that he had avoid that bullet and that he would be able to continue on living as this form with these thoughts. But, how long James didn't know.

"Why?" Asked the feline agent.

_For they have lost all of their intelligence, I think it might have been done as a way to kept itself alive when it was hit by that sound_ thought his Master.

"So, did I waste my time on this?" Asked James that choses his words in his question carefully.

_Yes you have, I'm sorry about that_ answered his Master.

"So what do you want us to do with it?" Asked the feline agent.

_Anything that you want_ said their Master.

So with that James took that as a queue to toss the thing into the nearby magma pit and so he walked up to the nearest one. Paused a little and dropped the chuck of blue crystal into the pool of magma without thinking about it. He was happy with the fact that he didn't have to deal with that thing again.

_James, I have one more thing for you_ thought his Master.

With that he knew that this would be the moment that he would creased to exist and that the he knew that the only thing that he could do was to prepare himself for that news.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked hiding his fear about what would happen to him.

_I need you to stay here_ his Master answered.

"Why? Wouldn't you need me to help defend the Battle cruiser that Andrew is controlling?" Asked James. "For the Star Fox team is about to attack the ship."

_Yes, I well aware of what is about to happen to the Battle cruiser, but Andrew acted premature and didn't wait for me to tell him to head out of the protection of the Dark Void. Because of that, Andrew will have to deal with them all by himself_ answered his Master.

James nodded his head at that.

_You can leave now_ thought his Master and with that James exited the chamber that his Master was in.

When James had exited that room his Master and his feline agent where able to see what was happening outside of the Dark Void. Both of them could see that James was telling the truth about the Battle cruiser and the Star Fox team, for they had quickly formed up in an arrow formation. But, there was something that the two of them took notice about the formation, for three of them were Arwings, but the one that was in the lead of the group was the blue Vic Viper. The Vic Viper that was piloted by Nick Viper, the Gradian that was controlled by one of its Zelos parasites and because of that was killed by this team. Now seeing this he wondered was that untrue and that they were able just kill the Zelos parasite without killing the host, he knew that was a possibly. But, if that was true, then there would be six fighters instead of the five fighters that they saw in front of him.

Even with that the two of them saw that the group of five fighters headed toward the battle cruiser and the battle cruiser reacted toward this offensive attack by slowly backing away from them toward the safely of the Dark Void. Despite the fact that Andrew had acted premature in the fight and exposed himself to this risk, he would so nothing to help him nor would he do again that would hurt him either.

_Let's see how Andrew handles this_ thought the Bacterian leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody that was part of the Star Fox team had joined up with both Slippy and Falco taking their positions in the formation. Which was Falco took the spot that was on Fox's right side, while Slippy took that was one that was in the back of the formation.

"Is everybody here?" Asked Fox.

"I'm here," answered Slippy.

"That's goes the same with me as well," answered Falco.

"Okay, let's go and take that thing out," said Fox.

After that all five pilots made their fighters thrust forward the Bacterian battlecruiser and when all five of them did that they saw that the Bacterian battlecruiser started to back away from them. None of the pilots needed to be a genius to know what that thing was trying to do, for it was trying to escape to the safely of the Dark Void, knowing that they couldn't fight the thing for long while inside of that place. Because of they all knew what it was trying to do neither of the five pilots needed to waste anytime talking about what that thing was doing and thus they pushed their fighters to the max, in an attempt to catch up with the ship.

When they got close to the ship, they all saw that the ship had stop its progress and open up its huge circle door and with that James MacCloud knew what was about to happen, a huge core ship was about to come out. If that was the case it meant that they were about to enter into a Boss Rush, but if that was true, then where was the Zub Rush that took place before a Boss Rush. Then he thought about the Zub Rush that they fought with before they enter into that organic base, was that the Zub Rush that normally came with a Bacterian fleet. But, even with that he knew that he had to kept his eye forward, deal with what type of core ship they were about to face and warmed the rest of them about this.

"Look out, guys, that ship is about sent out a core ship," said James.

"If that is so, then it means..." started Fox.

"Yes, we are about to enter into a Boss Rush," answered James.

"Just perfect," said Falco. "Also, how long dose this 'Bosh Russ' last?"

"Most of the time, they will send out six to eight core ships at us and most of the time they are weak when compare to the other stuff that they have," answered James.

"Whatever type of core ships that come out of there, we will be ready for it," said Fox.

Seconds after that a huge circle object come out of the open door an seeing that James knew what he was looking at, for it was the Terran, the very same craft that had destroyed that group of Cornerian fighters. Even if he wanted to open fire on the thing before the craft could tell them what it was, he knew that it was something that he couldn't do to the fact that to core of the Terran didn't become active yet. Which, meant that he like the rest of the team would have to wait until that happen, which would only be in a matter of seconds, but that was to long, for the shape of the craft would appear before they would be able to destroy that thing.

Like James thought would happen with the craft, happen, its four braid-like arms came out, showing to the rest of the team what this craft was.

"That can't be," said Fox.

"Yup, that is the Terran, the very same thing that had destroyed that group of Cornerian fighters that tried to find more about the Dark Void," answered James.

"While, less not waste time talking about that thing and that it did to this system in the past. Let's waste our time in destroying that thing and preparing ourselves for the next fight," said Falco.

Everybody nodded their heads at that and all five pilots headed toward the Terran. Just like they thought, the craft didn't welcome them with open arms and allow them to fire at it now open core without putting up a fight. For the ship started swing its arms in a counter clockwise monition while it move toward the five of them in an attempt to ram them, but all five pilots were able to avoid the ramming attack and the swinging arms with easy. After that all five pilots were able to see that they had an opening that would allow them to take a shot at the armor that was protecting its core. Knowing that the time they had in that position was unknown, all five of the pilots locked onto the center of the craft, waited until they got a lock on from their computers, and when they did they open fire on the thing.

Seconds after that the center of the Terran was hit by a series of laser beams and charged shots that blew away two of the four armor blades that were protecting its valuable core. Not wasting anytime with this craft, all five pilots once again targeted the center of the craft before it would it try to ram them. But, they all found out that the time that they had on destroying it was up and it was once again trying to ram them either with its long metal arms or tis body. So like before they artfully avoided the arms of the thing and while they were doing that they saw that the monition that was on the arms got faster then the pervious time. If that wasn't bad enough to deal with, it was the fact that now the tips of the arms of this craft were coming more rocks, thus making the safe spots that they could use while in the battle, less and the odds of them getting hit by anything that came from the Terran greater.

"Hold together, team," said Fox as he made tiny adjustment on the controls of the Vic Vipers that allowed him to avoid anything that came from the Terran. "If we do what we did the last time we would be able to take this thing out in another pass."

Everybody nodded their heads at this and did what their leader said while trying their best to avoid anything that came from the Terran.

Once again all five pilots found themselves with the same spot before with the only exception was the fact that half of the armor that was protecting its core was gone. Like before they wasted no time in targeting the center of the craft, waiting for the confirmed lock that they got from their computers and open fire on the thing, blasting the thing with their weapons. Causing the two reminding pieces of armor that were protecting the core to be torn away, leaving its core unprotected from their weapons fire. Knowing that the thing would once again try to ram them in the same sweeping fashion, so without saying another word to each other, all five pilots locked onto the center of the thing. Like before the all waited when they received a nonfiction that they had a lock on the center of the craft they all fire at the target. With that a series of powerful laser beams and charged shots hit the center of the craft, without the protection of the strips of metal, the shots hit the Terran's core directly. At first the core withstood the blitz of weapon fire, but in the end the core eventually turned red and was destroyed. Without the core, the Terran exploded in a ball of flames that were quickly put out without the present of oxygen.

"Okay, what's next," said Falco.

Right on queue, Falco saw what was next and it look like that they were going to face yet another machine type enemy, but at the distance they weren't able to see all of the details that this ship had. But, as the thing got closer to them they were able to see more of the core ship and James was able to tell the rest of the team what type of core ship was.

"Guys, that the Roiling Core, a recent addition to the fleet of core ships," said James. "Before you ask, I'll be giving you the information about the thing." After that James tapped a few buttons that transmitted the data about the Roiling Core, that included the times that it appeared and the different attacks that thing had.

Everybody on the team saw the information about the Roiling Core and the different type of attacks that the thing had. While most of the attacks were things that they could handle it was the fact that there were two different versions of this core ship. There was the one that was from the most recent attack that attacked with laser beams that came from a bunch of regenerating gun turrets, a ramming attack, and a huge blue energy beam that it fire from the center of the ship. There was the other version that came from its first appearance that had two additional attacks that included an attack that consisted of homing missiles and another one that had the thing move up and down, sweeping the entire area with lasers beams that came from the same regenerating gun turrets. But, which version they would face in this battle it was a question that they would have to see when this core ship started its attack run on them.

"Hey, guys, do you see this?" Asked Fox.

"What is it, Fox?" Asked Krystal.

"This core ship there are two version of that thing," started Fox, that tapped a few buttons to see if the Vic Viper would be able to tell him what version of the Roiling Core that they were facing at this time. "And, I would like to know what version of the thing we are facing at this time."

"I see that as well," said Falco.

"But, I can't seem to tell what version we are about to face," said Fox.

"That's goes the same with me as well," said James.

"Just great, I would of liked to face the one that came from the last invasion attempt and not the one that appeared nearly 6 hundred years ago," said Fox.

"That's goes the same with me as well," said James.

But before any of the team could talk about the different versions of the Roiling Core, the ship started to attack them in the form of the nearly dozen laser beams that forced the Star Fox team to avoid the attack. While they wanted to return fire at the thing, they knew that they couldn't' due to the fact that the sliver core that was in the center of the craft was still sliver in color and that meant that they couldn't do any type of damage to the ship. Then they all saw that the sliver core had changed its color from sliver to blue and they all knew that was the time for them to start shooting at the thing, for they all knew that this was the time that their shots would do damage to the ship. So they all open fire at the core ship and they found out that while some of their shots did hit the center of the ship, a good majority of their shots had hit the various different guns turrets, the only came back after they were destroyed. If that wasn't bad enough, it was the fact that four of the regenerating laser turrets were attached to the part of the core ship that was moving, making even more of their shots hit either the metal shell of the ship or the laser turrets.

"This is going to be fun," commented James harshly as he found that his signal shot had only hit one of the laser guns.

"Tell me about it," said Fox that looked at the controls that would bring out the options. "James, we aren't getting anywhere with signal shots with this thing."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked James.

"Yes," replied Fox.

With another word from any of the two of them the two foxes pushed the buttons that brought out the options for both fighters. As soon as they did that both of them got a readout that told them about the bug that was in the system that told them that they could only have four options out at the sametime and despite that they were ready for the fight.

"Let's see if this additional firepower, will help with the fight," said Fox.

"I hope so," said Falco that found out that even with a charged shot, he was only able to hit the gun turrets, only to fine out that they would only come back again to fire at the avian pilot. "Because, I don't know how long we can last in this fight, if the only thing that we can manage to hit are those dam gun turrets."

Then after he said that they all got a warring about the core ship, that it look like that it was about to ram them.

"Look out!" Yelled Fox. "That thing is trying to ram us."

Everybody listened to what Fox had yelled at them, for they quickly got out of the way of the wildly spinning core ship before the ship could ram into them. After that the Star Fox team found out that the core ship had slightly stalled and with that they all knew that this was the right time for them to take a few shots at the core of the ship before the thing would start up again. So without wasting anytime the group of five pilots took the time that they had and open fire at the center of the ship.

Seconds after that the center of the ship was hit by a series of laser beams and charged shots that broke some of the layer of protection that this craft had. Before they could get another series of shots off the core ship became active again and with a series of fancy moves of it own was able to take a few shots that only a few of its guns turrets that were quickly replace in a matter of seconds.

"It look like this one is going to be a little harder to deal with," said Falco.

"Tell me about it," quipped Fox. "But, even with that we will persist and that thing will go down."

Falco nodded his head at that and just like Fox the two of them fired a couple of computer aided shots at the thing only to fine that their shots only hit the regenerating gun turret. If this space battle was apart of a game, this would be a been a perfect time to milk for points and maybe get an extra life, but this wasn't the case with this thing. For, this space battle was the real deal and the longer the spent on taking out the gun turrets, the longer they would have to deal with this core ship and it would increase the chances that one of them would be hit by one of those core ship's laser or get hit by this ship's ramming attack. An attack that it did once again to all of them and like before the entire group of pilots were able to get out of the way before that ship was able to hit them.

Seeing this and knowing that this was the precursor before the core ship would temporality stall out leaving the ship, exposing itself to their weapon fire. It also showed to James that this Roiling Core was the one that was apart of the recently failed invasion attempt of Gradius and with that he knew that this version of the Roiling Core was slightly easier than its first incarnation, for it was that version it would done the other two attack at them with that he was happy. For, he didn't have to worry about those two attacks that came from this ship and if there was one less thing that he had to worry about the better.

"It seems that this version of the Roiling Core is like the second version of the ship," said James that targeted the center of the craft.

"Why?" Asked Krystal.

"For that thing didn't do the other two attacks that I talk about earlier," answered James.

"That doesn't mean anything, it could be holding them back," advised Fox.

James shook his head at that. "No, I don't think so, if that thing had then in its array it would of use them already on us."

Fox wasn't to so sure about this, his guts told him otherwise, but James in a sense was an expert on this thing and thus his words should be trusted 100%. But, Fox like the rest of the world knew that even experts could be wrong about something and it was because of that he still kept his guard up with this thing, just in case this craft pull something out of its mechanical hat. Despite his doubts about trusting James 100% on this subject matter, he still had to deal with this core ship that they were fighting at this moment and all of the tricks that this core ship had.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, I'm sure about it, these ships don't like to hide their attacks," answered James.

"Who cares? If it dose those attacks, we will just deal with it, like we do with anything else," said Falco.

_He dose have a point with that_ thought James. _Maybe, I'm getting to cautious about this and sometimes the best way to deal with things is not to think about it_.

Even with that disagreement on the core ship, the five pilots open fire on the center of the craft and like the two pervious times they did this, they found out that the combination of the weapon fire that came from the five fighters torn more of the armor that was protecting the center of the craft before the Roiling Core reactive again. Preventing the five pilots from launching yet another assault on the center of the craft and once again putting the five pilots on the defensive, avoiding the numerous of laser beams that came from this ship.

"How long will it take to destroy this ship?" Asked Fox.

"By the look of things, if that thing make another run like that, we maybe able to destroy the core," answered James.

After James had said that the Roiling Core did something that was new in the battle, but not in the history of the craft. For it stopped firing its lasers at the group of fighters and at first the members of the Star Fox team thought that this was the end of the craft, but James on the other hand knew different, for this was the precursor of another attack, an attack that both version of the Roiling Core had. Which was a huge blue energy beam that would target the pervious location of the Vic Viper.

"What is that thing doing?" Asked Fox.

"Maybe, the thing realizes that is no match for us and is going to give up," answered Falco.

As much Fox and James wanted that to be true, the two of them knew that wasn't the case. In fact this might be a sign of something that was far more dangerous than the pervious attacks that it had down in the past and just like the two foxes thought would happen with this ship happen. For the craft fired a huge blue energy beam at them and because of the sudden attack that came from the ship, all of the pilots were forced to react simply by their gut reaction. Before anybody that was in the group could say anything about what just happen, the ship once again started to fire its numerous laser beams at the group. Even if this was still an attack and something that still could hurt them if they didn't paid close attention to the attack, but it was something that they could slightly let their guard down.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Falco.

"If you read the information that I sent to you guys, you would of known about that attack and I'm surprise that it took this long for the thing to use that attack," answered James. "Even with that, I know that if that thing makes another run at us, we will destroy that thing."

Just like James had said about this thing, it once again tried to ran them and like before the entire group avoided the ram attack from the core ship. Like before the Roiling Core had stalled and thus allowed the group of five fighters to target the center of the craft. When they all received the notification that they had a lock on the center of the craft, they all fired at the center of the craft. Seconds after that a combination of laser beams and charged shots hit the center of the craft. Without the protecting of the armor, the core of the ship was hit directly and after a series of hits from the fighters, the core of the ship started to change color, from the blue to an orange, and finally to bright red that told everybody that one more shot from any of them would bring this ship down. So without wasting anytime on talking about it, Fox was the one that the honor as the person that would do that for all of them.

With a confirmed look on the core of the craft, Fox open fire on the center of the craft with the powerful laser that came from the Vic Viper and as soon as the weapon hit the gravely weaken care it exploded, shattering into a million tiny shards. Without the core, the rest of the craft exploded into a gas ball that was quickly put out by the lack of any type of gases that would be able to support an open flame.

After that the five pilots continue to where the Bacterian battlecruiser was and in doing that they were able to see more detail of the craft, like the fact that there was a huge metal door in the center of the craft. Before they could make any more progress with the craft, they all saw that the huge door had open up and out of the door came yet another thing.

At first nobody was able to tell if this thing was a mechanical thing or a biological thing, but as the thing got closer they were able to tell what that thing was. It was a biological thing and it was something that the Gradian had encountered before.

"What is that thing?" Asked Fox at the sight of this thing.

"Hold on," answered James that was tapping a few buttons that were on his display in an attempt to fine out what this thing was.

In a matter of seconds he found out that this thing was, it was the Wyvern, the three headed dragon that was at the end of the lava planet and while this thing on the surface look like that it was hard boss, but in fact it was easy one, even if the place that it was located at was a literally hell with a bunch of lava rocks that would break into a million tiny piece of indestructible rocks if they were shot by any type of weapon. Which, made James worry, for he knew that nothing was what it seem and that this thing could be hard just like the Roiling Core was. So James dug deeper into the thing and found out that thing had a second form into when the center core was destroy, which took the form of a long snake-like body with heads on either end of the body that would move around in a circle pattern. While it was doing that, either head of the dragon would spit out a lava rock that itself would self destructed in a star burst pattern of liquid lava.

Seeing this and nodded his head at the sight of this, he knew that it was time for him to tell the rest of the group about this creature and what it was capable of. But, he was stopped from doing this when he saw that there was s special advisory about this boss when it second form was destroyed, all of the pieces of the dragon would fly out and while it started that these dragon pieces wouldn't hurt one if they got near a person's fighter, but while his computer had been right during the entire mission, he knew that somehow it was wrong about this part of the dragon.

"I got it," said James. "That thing is called Wyvern and as you can tell that thing is a three headed dragon. Just like any type of dragon it dose breath fire and before you ask how it can do that, since it is in space and in space there is no oxygen that can support an open flame. I don't know how it can do that. In fact I don't know how that thing can even survive being in space, since it is a living creature."

"Who cares, if that thing is a living thing it can be killed," said Falco.

"Right and how do you do that?" Asked Fox.

"There is an orb that is in the center of that thing and if you want to kill that thing you shoot it there," answered James.

Unseen by James the rest of the team nodded their heads at what James told them and waited until the three head dragon open up its chest to all of them. Just like James said about the creature it did that for them expose its weak point for all of them and not wasting time on this creature, they all open fire on the blue orb that was in the center of the creature. Before they knew it the winged three dragon was engulfed into a fireball and four of the team started to celebrate this victory and make comments on how weak this creature was to be even thought to be a boss. But, James on the other hand knew that this was only a sign that the second form of this boss was coming out.

"It's not over yet," advised James.

"What do you mean? That thing is nothing, but a ball of flames," said Falco.

"Watch," said James.

After that, they all saw what James was talking about, for out o the ball of flames came another head that look like the ones that the thing had pervious fought. While the flames of the pervious explosion was being put out, another dragon head came out and after that the snake-like creature started to come at them.

"I should of thought that something like this would happen, since it was so easy to destroy," said Fox. "Okay how do we kill this thing?"

"By shooting it in the mouth, but this thing takes a lot of hits before that thing will go down," answered James.

"Okay," said Fox. "If we can split our forces, we can defeat this thing quickly and maybe able to get to that ship." The vulpine leader paused to think about the right people that would be able to kill this thing. "James, you are with me, we take on the first head. Krystal, Slippy, Falco, you take on the second head."

"Right," said James.

"That goes the same with me as well," said Falco.

After that the Star Fox team broke away from each other to form two groups that would take on the two heads of this thing. With James and Fox taking on the first head with Krystal, Slippy, and Falco taking on the other head.

Unfazed by this slight change of attack the worm-like dragon continue to slide toward the two groups of fighters, trying to encircle them, to trap them, and then it would split out its lava rocks that themselves would produced a shotgun blast of liquid lava that it hope would weaken the shields of these fighters to a point that a simple erroneousness mistake on the part of the pilots would caused them to crash into its body. But, the thing found out that these pilots won't fooled by this trick and that they stay out of the circle, which allowed them more freedom to move around its body and is various different shoots. But, while it wasn't able to get hits on these fighters, they on the other hand were able to score numerous of hits on both of its two heads. Even with that the thing knew that in this form it had a huge amount of health and that it would take a lot hits these fighters if they wanted to kill it. If they did manage to fine the endurance to that, it knew that it had a few tricks up its hat that might either take their victory away from them or make them lose their will to fight this thing any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you guys holding up?" Asked Fox that found out more about the Vic Viper, that it was able to sustain long period of firing its powerful laser without overheating, unlike what happen with the Arwing's laser.

"We are fine, but this thing is taking a forever to take down," answered Krystal.

"Yes, I know and without anything that is like a core, we can't tell if we are even close to destroy that thing," said Fox. _At least with Grave, it had a core and we were able to tell when that thing was going to be destroyed but this thing I have no clue how long we have with this thing_ thought Fox at the sight of this thing.

"Just kept on hitting that thing with everything that we got," said James that also kept on the continuous fire at the head of this creature."It will eventually fail."

The blue fox was about to say something else about this fight when he noticed that Slippy got stuck in the middle of the circle, the one place that nobody should be at.

_Ah shit!_ Yelled James to himself at the sight of this, for the was the one spot that he didn't want the frog to be in right now, for that spot was dangerous even for the most of experience of pilots, never the less one whom skills were on pare of somebody that was just starting out.

"Slippy, what the hell are you doing there?" Demanded James.

"I don't know," answered the frog. "It just happen. I was staying close to both Krystal and Falco, until that thing fired out a couple of its rocks that I was forced to avoid and while I was doing that it must of saw me in my state, then it must of encircle me."

James let out a sigh of disgust at this, for he had thought that Slippy was getting better at this job, but now it seem that the frog was falling back into bad habits. As much as James and another member of the team wanted, to kept him in that spot without any type of advice about how to get out of this spot, for he was the type of situation that if he had found himself in, he would have to fine a way out of this. But, while James knew that Slippy was smart enough to figure this out, he was worry about the fact that he would panic at this and do something that might end up with him crashing into the body of the creature.

"Slippy, stay calm," said the calm, but stern worlds of Fox. "Don't panic, we will fine a way to you out of this."

"Yes, we will," said James that noticed that the circle pattern of the creature and saw that there was a small gap that was between the two heads, a small gap that Slippy might be able to used to get out of this trap.

"Thank you, but can you guys please hurry up," said Slippy.

"You don't have to wait long, for I have a way to get out of this," said James.

"What is it?" Asked Slippy.

Before James could tell Slippy about what he saw in the pattern, he got a notification that the second head, the one that the other were attacking had just been destroyed by them and that James wondered did this thing had less health them he first thought about the thing. But, right now that was something that he didn't have to worry about at this time, so he went back to helping Slippy get him out of this mess.

"First, you got to thank the rest of your team for they just destroyed the second head and second, there is a gap, a small gap, but if you are fast enough you can get out of there," answered James. "Do you see it?"

"There was a slight unnerving silence from Slippy and that could mean anything. It could mean that Slippy had snapped and was now in a cationic stage or he was busy checking the movement of the creature to see if James was telling the truth about this thing.

"Yes, I do," said Slippy that broke the silence and telling everybody that he was okay.

"Good," said James that kept a close eye on the movement of the thing to see if thing didn't want to pull a fast one on them and change up its pattern. He saw that the thing was doing that and the only thing that the frog had to do was to wait until the gap appeared for him. Slippy and when it did, he got of there as fast as he could.

In a matter of seconds he saw that the gap that he was talking about appeared for him. "Slippy, go now!"

Without another word from Slippy, the frog did what James had told him to do and then Slippy found himself out of the entangling body of this creature. Even with the fact that the frog had escape that trap, the creature still twisted around, unaware at the fact that Slippy was out of the there.

"Nice move, Slippy, got yourself caught in another trap while we do all of the work in helping you out and/or destroy the target," said Falco.

"Knock it off!" Yelled Fox. "I don't care right now about that. All I care about is the fact that Slippy is now safe from that thing and that thing itself is head dead."

The avian said nothing at the sight of this, for he knew that that Fox spoke the truth about this.

"Now, let's make this thing fully dead," said Fox.

Nobody said anything to this and let their action speak for themselves in the form of all of their weapons fire directed toward the final head of this creature. But, unlike the second one, this head still held strong and continue to shoot out of its lava rocks at them that forced them to break away from their formation to avoid the weapon fire. Even with that the Star Fox team was still able to regroup, wait until the first dragon head to come within range of their combine weapon fire, and when it did they once again open fire on the thing with everything that they had. This was the combination of weapon fire that had allowed them to destroyed this head once for all when that happen one of its nasty surprises showed its head, a bunch of dragon pieces went flying everywhere.

"Holy Solar!" Yelled Falco at that.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you and before you ask, no you don't have to worry about them infecting the rest of this area," said James.

"Is that all of that thing?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, it should be," answered James.

But James like the rest of the team found out that he was wrong about this thing, for they all found out that there was still something of the thing was still alive despite everything that they had hit the thing with.

"Noway in hell, that's not possible," said James.

"Well, it look likes it possible," said Fox.

Before anybody could say anything to what Fox just said the vulpine pilot spread up his Vic Viper to meet up with this thing and when he did he saw that it was a signal dragon head without its body. The vulpine pilot didn't waste anytime on attacking the thing, for he assumed that the weakest of this thing was that of its pervious forms and that was its mouth. He found out that he was right about that, but the only different between this form and this form was the fact that he had hit the thing in the mouth while it was open, just like when he fought with the Giga thing. Just like with Giga he found out that this thing had an attack pattern, a pattern that Fox was able to see and used to his advantage in destroying this creature which he did in a matter of seconds. When he did that he saw that this thing had finally died and that the next thing that he had to deal with was what type of thing that this Bacterian battlecruiser would unleash onto them. But, whatever it might be, he knew from the two pervious fights it was going to be yet another long hard battle that would test his level of endurance.

"Hey, Fox, you better get back up here, for that thing is not done with us yet," said Falco.

"I'll on my way," said Fox. After that he brought the Vic Viper back to where the rest of the team was to see that they were able get closer to the battlecruiser, but like before they were stopped by the fact that the ship had sent out yet another thing to great them.

"What is the hell that thing?" Asked Fox.

Before James could get any information about the thing, the thing that they were fighting had showed to all of them that it was yet another core ship that they were about to fight and not just any normal one. For, this one had open up a pair of metal pillar on either side of its center and before they all knew it the thing started to launch a blitz of rocks. With that James knew what they were dealing with, the much feared Cannon Blaster Core and seeing the bullet hell that this core was pelting them with, he now knew why this core had that fearful reputation. The only good thing about this thing was the fact that it didn't have much health to it, but getting shots and surviving that up coming bullet-storm was a different story all together.

"That thing is called Cannon Blaster Core," answered James which was the only thing that the blue fox was able to get off before he was force to focus on the stream of bullets that were coming out of this core ship. Because of that he was totally unaware at how the rest of the team was firing against this thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bacterian created James McCloud watching the battle on a screen with his arms folded up against his chest and seeing that every Bacterian unit that was sent out by Andrew, rather it be an organic creation or a core ship was defeated by them. It didn't matter to them, for they, the Star Fox team lead by the real James McCloud's son, Fox McCloud, had managed to fine a way to defeat them and it didn't matter how hard the core ships would be, it would go down, eventually. James should of known that this would of happen after, they had survived the bullet-storm that came from the Cannon Blaster Core and found out that despite its massive offensive measures, it lacked a strong defense that was quickly shredded with the combine force from all of the five fighters. Seeing this he knew it would only be a matter of time before the last core ship would fail under the pressure that these fighters were putting these ships under and it happen just like James thought would happen, the last core ship, Heaven's Gate was destroyed by them. With that he knew like the Bacterian units that were on that ship and the units that were on this planet that next thing that they were going to attack was the battlecruiser itself.

Even if the Bacterian part of himself was telling him that there was noway that they would be able to survive what was inside of that place and if this side of himself had said that earlier, he would of believe it. But, now, after seeing what the combine efforts of both the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams did in the past couple of hours ago, destroying one, recapturing the other one, and now destroying all of the eight Bacterian units, he had a sneaking suspicion that these five fighters would fine a way past all the different traps that Andrew had set for them, unless Andrew had thought of something difference, something that neither the Gradian nor the Bacterian thought of. If that was the truth, then he had hope that maybe Andrew would be able to stop these fighters, but that was a big if. For in all of the knowledge that he had about the pervious Bacterian fights they never changed their style of attack that they used against the Gradians, but the Gradians on the other hand had developed different type of counter measures to stop the Bacterians and maybe that was the reason why they had always won. But, even with that on the back of his mind he still found himself compile to watch and would be the outcome of this fight.

_James_ said a voice that was inside of his head and at first he thought that it was the _real_ James McCloud that was trying to get a hold of him much in the same fashion that he did earlier.

_James, what is wrong with you_? Asked the same voice again and with that he knew that it wasn't the _real_ James McCloud that was talking to him at this time, but his feline teacher that was talking to him at this time.

_Nothing_ he answered with. _Why?_

_Because you seem to be so distance, even since you return back from Fichina I wonder is there something wrong with you_ she answer him with.

_No, there isn't, but I'm wondering what dose our Master have plan for the two of us, _if _this battlecruiser fails_? Thought James.

_James, don't think like that, that ship will not fail_ she said.

James turned away from the screen, close his eyes, and shook his head at what she had just told him. He knew what he was about to say was going to shake her and might even make her run to their Master about this, by all accounts he knew that he shouldn't tell her what he was thinking about what was going all around them. But, he also knew that if he didn't tell her this, it would be something that would weight himself down to the point that it would consume all of his thoughts and that he might not be able to hide his feelings of doubt about this.

_I don't know about you, but I don't think that thing will hold up. Look at what these Lylatians did in the past couple of hours ago, they destroyed one of our bases and reclaim the other one_ he paused and turned around to face the screen one again, open up his eyes to see if anything had changed from the last time. He found out that it did, for the five fighters that had destroyed eight of their capitol units were now gone and that meant that they were inside of the ship. Even with that he still wouldn't allow that to stop what he was trying to tell her and so he pointed to the screen. _Look, at what these Lylatians did in the past a couple of minutes, they destroyed some of our hardest core crafts, Cannon Blaster Core, Heaven's Gate, and Roiling Core are all gone. If they defeat those things, there is no question in my mind that they are going to destroy that thing._

There he said it, his feeling about everything and with that out in the open he knew that all the emotional weight that he felt like a weight was lifted away from his shoulders. With that he knew there was nothing to fear in his life and what would happen next to him. He didn't fear it, in fact he embrace it knowing that there was nothing more left in his life that would want him to live any longer.

_James what the hell is wrong with you_? _What happen to you_? She asked.

_I don't know_ he answered which was the truth, he didn't know what was going on with his head.

_If that is the case, you should see our Master about this and maybe he might be able to fix you, so you don't think like this_ she said to him.

James knew what that meant, for it meant that he would be tossed back into that magma pit which would dissolved his body and that would mean the depth of his body as well as his mind. That was something that he didn't want to have happen to himself.

_You mean as "fix", that I will be tossed back into that magma pit, that is something that I don't want to happen to me. I might be a Bacterian, but I'm still a living sentient being and I don't want to die_ said James.

_But, with these thoughts on your mind, there is something that is wrong with you and it means that you need to be fixed_ she said. Pleading with him to see the error in his thoughts and if he continua to think like this, he would be killed by their Master for these type of thoughts. _If you value your life, as you said you do, you will stop thinking like this and start to think in the lines of what our Master thinks_.

_Stop_ said another voice, a voice that the two of them knew belong to their Master and because of that both of them stopped what they were doing to see what he had to say about this. To see James was right about this or to see if the feline was right about this.

_Yes, what is it_ said James.

_I also must say, what is my Master_ said the feline.

_I've heard what the two of you were talking about and there is nothing wrong with your thinking, James_ said his Master. _I was thinking on the same lines that you are, these Lylatians are becoming quiet a problem and I was thinking that they might be able to destroy that ship. If that dose happen we will need to change our plans in dealing with them_.

Hearing this, James was happy with the fact that he had once again avoided yet another bullet and that he would once again live to see yet another day even with these thoughts of doubt. But, with the feline she was quiet socked at what just what happen, for she had thought that his thoughts of the battlecruiser failing would caused him to be killed by their Master. She didn't understand what was going on with him at this time before she could even think about it, she felt that her entire body freeze and with that she knew that her Master had sensed her thoughts about what was going on. Then she felt that her body fly backward until it hit one of the rock with a sicken snapping sound when her body hit the wall.

_I don't need to explain to you what my plans are_ he said. _And while your pass successes have spare you from my range, this time it won't_. After that the body of the feline was picked up by her Master and then it was throw into the molten rock, she let out a scream of pain as her life force was put out for the final time.

_Now, that this business is over with_ he started. _I would like to explain to you what is going on. As you can see, unlike my pervious forms, I have the foresight to see beyond the here and now. That the battlecruiser might fail and when that dose we will get a hold of the leaders of this world and offer than a false flag of peace, saying that the superior force of the Lylatian is greater than we thought. _

James nodded his head about this. _And to bolster yours words, you I bring you out and you will say that I found you and help you out_.

_That's right_ his Master said.

Once again James nodded his head at that. _I understand and I will wait to see what will happen._

After that he no longer felt the present of his Master in his thoughts and once again he was able to freely think about anything that he wanted to. Which meant that he would be able to think more about things that where going all around him and one of them was his Master's plan. He wanted that it was pretty nasty plan to play on the hearts and minds on the Lylatians like this, but it was something that was different. Thus it was something that might work in the long run, but there was always that x-factor that nobody could think of and that was the one thing that worry him.

_Do you think a copy of me will be able to fool everybody_? Asked yet another voice, a voice that the Bacterian created James McCloud knew belong to the _real _James McCloud and as soon as he heard that voice a chill went down his spine. _There are those that won't be fool by your present_.

_Yes, I know of them_! Snapped James at the voice.

_Who are they, then? _Demanded the real James.

_Your son, Krystal, James MacCloud, and your old rival, Wolf_ answered James.

_Oh, is that what your precious Master told you and you believe it? Oh, how native you are really are, there are more than that_ said the voice.

Another chill went down his spine, as once again the voice had brought a cloud of doubt in what were doing and the fact that his Master was lying to him about the people of this system. Something that he had thought that he had overcome with the fact that his Master had thought the same way that he did, but it look like he was wrong with this.

_What do you mean_? Demanded James.

_You will see_ answered the cryptic voice of the _real_ James McCloud and after that he was left alone with his thoughts. Now, he wondered what did he mean by this cryptic answers and that wasn't the only other thing he had to worry about. Did his Master heard his brief conversation that he had and if he did, was he able to hear he was talking to another voice or not, if that was the later, did it mean that he was loosing his mind or was this a figure of his doubts about what they were doing. He just didn't know and that was the thing that he didn't like about the fact he was questioning his own grip of reality, but there was one thing that he know that would take his mind off of this and that was to look at the screen to see what was going on with the battlecruiser. He saw that the thing was still there and meant that Andrew was still putting up the good fight against this group of fighters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire Star Fox team had make it past the boss rush, the metal door, the various difference Bacterian units and traps that were put to stop them from reaching the end of the ship. But, right now they were facing down yet another objection that was put up to stop them and that took in the form of a gun wall that had two cores that were being protected by gun turrets and armor that was becoming hard to be destroyed with the fact that the gun turrets themselves were proving to be hard to deal with. For the entire team found out that unlike the pervious gun turrets that they had encountered these ones on with those shots, forcing them to avoid the shoots rather than hit the amour that was protecting the two cores.

"Jeez, this thing knows how to shoot," said Falco.

"Tell me about it," said Fox that avoided another shot from that gun wall. "Hey, James, can those guns turrets be destroyed?"  
"I'm working on it," answered James that avoided a rock that came from of the duckers that were running across the ground and after that he locked on the thing, fired on the thing when he got a lock on the target. After he that the ducker was destroyed and with that out of the way he went back to what his computer had told him about the gun turrets that was on the gun wall. He found out that the gun turrets were giving them hell could be destroyed by them.

"Yes, they are," he answered.

"Good," said Fox that avoided yet another series of shots that came from this thing and in a matter of seconds locked on the gun turret that was protecting the top core. He acquired a lock onto the thing and open fire on the thing and seconds after that a series of three powerful blue laser beams hit the turret, completely destroying the weapon. But before Fox and the rest of the team could do anything to take advantage of this, they found out that as soon as the thing exploded it released a series of suicide bullets that had caught everybody of guard. Because of that everybody got hit by the bullets, but they did little damage to their shields.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Falco.

"Suicide bullets, I shouldn't of expected that little dirty cheap trick," answered James.

"Is there anything else that we should expect from them?" Asked Falco.

"Outside of the old cliché, expect the unexpected, no," answered James that avoided more of the weapon fire that came from this gun wall, but as he was doing that he acquired yet another lock on yet another gun turret, which was on the bottom of the gun wall. Like before when he got the lock on the thing he open fire on the thing, destroyed it, and unlike the last time expected a bunch of suicide bullets, which did happen.

After that all of the suicide bullets went passed them, the entire team could how focus all of there attention on the armor that was keeping the two cores and when they went down they move onto the final part of this ship. That what they did and in a matter of seconds they were able to break through the protective armor all the way to the cores of this gun wall. Like before when they were able to get a direct shot on the cores they were able to take him down in a matter of seconds, leaving a charred out void that had allow them to progress further along in the ship and when they did they saw that the background was slowly changing from one that was mechanical to one that was biological in nature. Telling James that they were getting closer to where the brain of the ship was and that they would soon encountered another Shadow Dancer.

"Look alive, we are getting to the end of this thing, but that doesn't mean that we should let our guard down," ordered James.

Right on queue, the floor of this place started to suddenly thrust up, forcing all of them to travel through a bottleneck.

"That right there is a perfect example of what I was talking about," said James.

Nobody that was on the Star Fox team said anything to what James had said, instead they focus on clearing the tight bottleneck and as soon they enter into that place, they were targeted by a group of Zubs that tried in vain to ram them. But, even with that there was yet another wave of Zubs that tired to do the same and just like the ones that came before they were destroyed by the five fighters.

After they cleared that part of the ship they all found themselves in a huge open area that had no units of any type and all of the five pilots sensed that this was a bad sign. Before any of them could say anything about that they were once again ambushed by the Zubs again that like before tried to ram them and like before they were quickly disposed of by the team before they could do any serious damage to their ships. With the Zubs gone they found out that this was a trigger that had caused more Bacterian units to come and attack them with everything that they had.

"How, this is more like it," said Falco as he lock onto something that was jumping around and throwing out a shot-gun blast of rocks.

"Be careful," advised Fox as he waited for one of those things to come to him instead of chasing the thing down like what Falco was doing.

"Don't worry your tail off, this thing is nothing that Falco can't handle," said the avian as he chased down yet another one of those jumping units and destroyed the thing before the Bacterian unit could fire on his team. "Ha! Those things are so easy to deal with, I would of expected something a little hard to deal with."

Then the avian got a warring from his computer that he was about to run into something and on his guts told him to looked up to see what that thing was. That when he saw what his computer was talking about for he saw that he was about to fly straight into what he thought was yet another wall and so he put on the Arwing's breaks before his ship would crash into that thing that he thought was a wall, until he saw that it was starting to move almost like it was walking on the floor of this ship. But, that wasn't the only thing that Falco saw with this thing, for he saw that this thing had four of those legs, two on the bottom and two on the top of the thing.

"Jeez! What the hell is that thing?" Demanded Falco.

"That thing is the _real_ Shadow Dancer and unlike the Ground Spider thing that we fought earlier, that thing can't be destroyed," answered James.

The Shadow Dancer walked closer to them, unaware or uncaring about the situation, it was doing what it was programing to do.

"If that is true how do we deal with that thing?" Asked Slippy.

"You have to just carefully avoided the legs of the thing while pushing forward," answered James.

"Perfect, just perfect," said a harsh voice of Fox, for this was the one thing that he didn't want to deal at this time.

"Don't worry, there is a pattern to how this thing walks," said James. "And if you see it, you can fly through it. You just have to wait to see it, just the same way we did with the Ground Spider thing."

After that the five pilots watched as the Shadow Dancer started to walked toward them, they were able to see that the thing did have gaps, areas that all five of them could fly into. They were able to fly into one of those gaps when the thing lifted on of its top legs, but they were stop in their tracks when they saw that the thing have changed up its pattern of walking, which took the form of the thing walking backward.

"Clever," mused James at this, but even with this change in how the thing was walking the thing still had the same walking pattern. "Don't let that thing fool you, it still had the same pattern in how its walks."

Seconds after James that he was right about that and because of that all five pilots were able to thread the needle in-between the top wall of the ship and the leg of the Shadow Dancer. But, that was just the first step or passing this thing, for now inside of this tight space they had little room to move just in case this thing thought that it would be cute and change up on how this thing would move.

"Kept it tight, we got a lot more of this thing to deal with," advised James that took a quick look at his RADAR to see how the Shadow Dancer was walking. He saw that the thing was still holding strong on the pattern and that meant they would be able to get past this thing real quick.

With another lift of its upper leg all five pilots were able to get past the second upper leg and when they did they were able to see that was yet another bottleneck that was up ahead of them. But, as they were about to head off in that direction, they got a warring that the Shadow Dancer was coming back at them for another pass on them.

"Look out, that thing is coming back for another pass," said Fox.

"Great," said Falco at the sight of this.

Once again the Shadow Dancer walked passed them, totally unaware that they were able to figure out the pattern that this thing had and because of that they were able to weave their way through the thing's legs. But, even with that they found themselves in front of the thing instead of the thing behind them and that meant that they would once again have to fly through the leg's of this thing when it would once again try to walk on them. So all five pilots braced themselves for another round of this thing trying to walk on them and when the thing started to move, they were ready to used the same tactic on how to deal with this thing. But, this style of attack never came, for the thing had once again change its style of attack on them and this came in the form of the thing ripping parts of both the floor and ceiling of the ship much in the same way that Grave did.

"That's now new," said Fox that artfully avoided the debris that the thing was tossing at them.

That went the same for the rest of the team that found out that this latest attack was a joke and after the thing got tried with this attack, it once again started to walk through all of them.

"Here we go again," said James.

Once again the entire team found themselves using the pattern on how the thing to avoid the crushing power of the legs of the thing to fly pass the thing. After that they all found out that the Shadow Dancer had continue to walk in the opposite direction, unaware or uncaring about the fact that these five fighters were about to enter in the inner chamber of its Master. But, even with that the five pilots paid no attention to what that thing was doing behind them, for they were about to reach their goal and being so close to their goal, they wanted nothing to stop them form reaching it.

"Here we go," said Fox as he followed his vulpine leader into the bottleneck.

Krystal and Slippy said nothing at this, but they still followed their leader into the bottleneck, leaving James all by himself. Knowing from the past reports about this structure that it would produced something that would block this part of the ship off from where the brain thing would be and not wanting these people to be uninformed about what may happen inside of there. James pushed his Vic Viper ahead into the bottleneck right before the thing would seal itself off leaving them the only way out of this ship, which was behind the brain that was controlling this ship.

"It look like the only way that we are going to get of her is behind that thing," said Fox.

"Just great," said Falco.

"Don't worry," said James. "These things don't put up much of a fight."

"As much as I would like to believe you I'm not going to fully believe you with this thing," said Fox.

"Okay," said James. _For you will be only wasting your time with this_.

"_So you have made it this far_," started a disembodied voice that seemed to echo throughout this part and this effect that made it had for all of them to pinpoint where the source of this voice was coming from. "_I must congrats you on your efforts, but you will see that you will go no further for unlike my former selves I'm stronger that they were_."

With that everybody that was on the Star Fox team was able to see how big this inner chamber was and what it really look like. For all around them they could see that the walls of this place was covered in some type of red organic material that look like that it was some type of brain that itself was covered in some type of liquid that was clear and glisten whenever it was hit by a light source. In the center of this chamber was the very thing that they were sent here to destroy a huge brain thing that look like that it was attacked by structures that look like they made out of dry spilt.

"Is that the Controller?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, it is," answered James. "And you see the things that are attacked to it, you destroyed those things, you will kill this thing and destroyed this base."

"Sounds good to me," said Falco that found out that he was able to acquired a target a target lock on one of those things without the thing itself putting up a some type of defensive or offensive that would stop him from doing that. That was some thing that surprise the avian, for he thought that the thing would at least do some thing to stop the attack that he was about to put on this thing. He couldn't believe that this thing would just roll over and due without fighting for its life.

"What the hell with this thing? It is just letting us kill it?" Asked a puzzled Falco.

"I told you, this thing will not put up any type of fight," answered James that also acquired a lock on one of the attachments.

"_That what you think," _said the voice_. _

After that they all received a warring from their computers that told them that the walls was behind them started to move.

"What the hell?" Asked a stunned James that was clearly not expecting this to happen.

"You told us that those things don't attack? But, look this thing is starting to attack us!" Yelled Fox.

But even with that James quickly found himself switching from an offensive stance to one of a more defensive nature backing upward from the tentacles that were attacking themselves from the walls of this place. While he was doing that he had hopped that the rest of the team would do the same and he found out the rest of the team was able to do the same thing, but even that he found out that their victory was shorted lived due to the fact that on the ceiling of this place they saw that there were more of these tentacles like things that were reaching out like a million hands to pull each one of their fighters in.

"Look out!" Yelled Slippy.

Everybody heeded Slippy's warring as the top of this chamber open up and out of the opening came a long tube that quickly speared another part of the chamber causing something to yell out in pain. Once again the echo effect that was in this place made it hard for anybody to tell where that sound came from, but even with that they all could see that the long tube that tried to stab them was now stuck in the other part of the chamber, with some thing that look like that it was blood that was streaming out of the open wound.

"Hey, Slip, thanks for the warring," said Fox.

"Fox, look at the brain," said James.

For twisted his head around in the direction of where the brain was and he could see that thing look like that it was in some type of pain. Because of that they could see that the tentacles that were on the walls of this place were starting to go limp and that told Fox that the scream of pain that they heard earlier when that tube-like structure had stab the other part of the chamber must of come from that thing.

"Yes, I see it," said Fox. "And take a look at the walls of this place, they are starting to shut down."

James looked around the area and so that his fellow fox was telling the truth about the walls of this place. Seeing that he knew that this was the right time for all of them to attack this thing before the brain thing found the will or the inner strength to pull that tube out of the wall and start up yet another round of attacks on them. So James quickly flipped his Vic Viper around so that it would be facing one of the attachments that this brain thing had, he didn't care what one he would target as long as he was able to take one of those things out. When he got a target lock on one of those things, he fire at the thing, his shots were true to their marks as they hit the upper attachment of this thing, destroying it in a harsh manner. For the attachment was ripped away from both the ceiling and the brain itself, causing a huge cut to appear on the brain that as soon as it was open, more blood came out of the living structure. Like before the thing yelled out in pain at what just had happen to itself and unlike the first time a scream they knew were the scream came from. They also saw that the tentacles that were on the walls themselves were starting to lose their color, a clear sign that this thing was starting to loose its control on the functions that were in this ship, which meant that this thing was defenseless, just like all of the pervious forms of this thing were.

"Which means that thing is finally defenseless," said James.

"Good," said Falco that flipped his Arwing around to face the brain thing and with that he saw the damage that was done to the thing. He was unfazed by what happen to that thing, he wanted that thing gone and if that thing was gone that would mean that he would be able to get out of this place. So he also locked onto one of these remaining attachments and when he got a lock on one of those things, he open fire on one of those things. Just like with what happen when James had destroyed one of those thing happen when Falco had hit the thing. It was ripped away from both the brain and the wall of this place that caused yet another huge slash, but this time it was on the bottom of the brain, that itself produced yet another decent amount of blood to come of the thing.

Once again the walls of this place reacted toward this action and this time it took the form of pieces of the pale organic material started to fall from their location and making the job of destroying this biological creation that much more hard. But, despite that obstruction both Krystal and Slippy were able to take out two remaining attachments. Just like the two pervious time when this happen, a good amount of blood was produced at the sight of where the two attachment were once located.

Before anybody could savior in the light of this victory they were rocked by a series of explosion that toward down any of the organic structure that didn't fell down during the flight that only added to the multiple of objects that they had avoid while trying to get out of this chamber. A chamber that was how becoming a death trap for all of them.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Yelled James that speed up his Vic Viper.

Not totally understanding what James meant by this term, the Lylatian only assumed that it was some type of human expression that meant to get out of this place as fast as they could, which they did, leaving a self-destruction ship behind them. Not before all five of them found themselves traveling through yet another tight bottleneck, a last ditch effort by the Bacterian to kept the fighter in this ship while it was going down. But, none of the five pilots were fooled by this and were able to quickly avoided this trick, before they found themselves in the open space, right before the ship was completely engulf by the internal explosions that themselves were put out by the vacuum of space.

"Whoa! We did it!" Exclaimed Slippy.

Unseen by everybody Krystal nodded her head at that and she didn't like the idea of killing another creature, no matter how twisted it was. She knew that it was something that was just like she was, a person that wanted to live in this place in peace without the threat of enslavement or death at the hands of their own kind or some type of outside alien force. "Yes, we did it, but, I wondered what type of poor Lylatian this thing used to be before it was turned into that thing?"

"I also wonder that as well, but whomever that person was I think we might of free them from this living nightmare that they found themselves in," answered Fox that also wondered who that person used to be. Was it somebody that he used to know, was it somebody that he didn't know, or it was a random person that he saw on the street while he was walking in Corneria City that he would say hi to. Quite, frankly, he didn't care who that person was, all he care about was the fact that it was gone, along with the threat that this ship had presented to this system. "But, as much as I would like to know who that person was, we can't worry ourselves with that, we need to worry about what is going all around us, like the fact that the Dark Void is still hanging around despite the fact that we destroyed their ship. James, I thought that once we destroyed the Bacterian battlecruiser it would eliminated that Dark Void."

"It should of," answered James.

"Hey, genius, it didn't," shouted Falco. "Now what?"

James didn't believe what he was seeing at this time, he knew that if they destroyed the Bacterian battlecruiser, that housed the Controller, and if they destroyed the Controller the thing that controls all of the Bacterian units, including the Dark Void, it should of gone away as soon as it the Controller was killed, but this wasn't the case. If that was so, it meant that the thing that they destroyed wasn't the thing that controlled all of the units in this place, in fact that it must have been a fleet commander and if that was the case, then the _true_ thing that was controlling all of the Bacterian units was still alive, safe inside of that Dark Void, the very thing that they didn't wasn't go inside of. If that was the case they would of head inside of that place to destroy that thing if they wanted to rid this system of that thing and that was the one thing that he didn't want to do no matter what. He had hopped that the real Controller was on that ship and that they would be done with this, but it look like that wouldn't be the cause. So he mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say to Fox and the rest of the team about what just had happen.

"It seems that the thing that we destroyed wasn't the _real_ Controller, but a fleet commander, the real one is somewhere inside of the Dark Void and if we want to completely remove the threat of the Bacterian from this system, we must head into that area," said James.

"What are you crazy? You know what happen the last time a group of fighters went into that area?" Asked Falco.

"Yes, I know what happen to that fighter group, but it is something that must be done and I found out that the things that must be done and they are some of the hardest things to do," answered James. "If you don't want to head into that place, you can sit by on the sidelines while the rest of us go into that place not knowing if we will live or not."

While James was talking with Falco, Fox tapped a few buttons that were on his holographic display to check out the status of the fighters to see if they ready to head into that dangerous zone or not. He found out that much to his disappointment, that none of their fighters would be able to enter into that place, due to the fact that none of their shields were at 100% and without that they had no clue how long they would be able to stay in that place. So he knew that they would have to head back to the _Great Fox II_ to get them back to 100%.

"I hate to break it to the two of you, but we aren't going to head into that place anytime soon," said Fox.

"Why?" Asked James.

"Because of our shields, none of them are 100% and without that we have noway of knowing how long we are going to last in that place. Also we don't know what other nasty surprises might lurk in there for us," answered Fox.

For heard a sign of disgust from both James and Falco at the news of this, but on the other hand he heard a sign of relief that came from rest of his team, which was Slippy and Krystal.

"Okay, then," said James that knew that Fox spoke the truth about this and he knew that thing wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. So he knew that he wouldn't lose a chance on taking that thing out, it was just put on hold.

After that all five fighters turned around and returned back to the _Great Fox II_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolf was sleeping in his bed, but not soundly for he found out that worries that he had about the system, the people that called it their home, and the Star Fox team were keeping him up. As much as he wanted to simply forget about them for a short period of time, he found out that they wouldn't go away from him. So he found himself tossing and turning in his bed as a mean for him to get some sleep, a half hour nap would be nice, anything that would refresh him, so that he would be able to deal with the issues at hand with a clear mind, not one that was cloudily.

After a series of countless tosses and turns on the part of the lupine leader, Wolf found out that he was starting to drift off to sleep, the one thing that he wanted no matter what at this point. All of the worries, considers, that he had, they would have to wait, until he had his sleep, but this worries they wouldn't wait for him to have some sleep, for they came to his room in the form of a loud bang.

The sudden and loud noise forced Wolf to pop up form his like figure that was in an old style paper pop up book, to see what had caused the sudden interruption. He found out that his bedroom was still the same as it when he had closed his eyes and because of that he had thought that it was one of the automatic functions that was kicking in that he hasn't heard before that had caused that noise. When there was no noise of the same nature, he guess that was the cause of the noise and so he went back down to his bed to see if he could get some sleep. But, as soon as he did that his ears were once again ringing with the same noise as before, forcing him to pop up again to investigate what was causing all this noise. Like before he found out that there was nothing in his room that was making that noise.

_What the hell_? Thought Wolf at this. So he got up from his bed and started to walked around to see if a closer look at this room would allow him to see where this noise was coming from. Like before he found that there was nothing in his room that was causing all of that noise and because of that he was starting to think that somebody was either playing a joke on him, if they were he would make them paid for doing that to him, or worst yet, he was loosing his mind. That this noise that he had already heard twice was something that was only in his head and that it wasn't real. If that was the case he didn't know what he would do if that was the case.

Once again he heard the same noise, but this time he was able to tell what direction that it come from and that was in the direction of where his door was. So he walked toward it, unaware if this was really happening or not and that the only thing that he would have to do to see if he was really going through this or not was to open up the door, which he did. Much to his relief the three loud bangs that he had heard when it fact the real deal and that the person or people that was behind all of this was in fact his own people.

At first he was happy with this fact that his mind was still stable and not wondering into the land of insanity like he had first thought, but with that out of the way, his thoughts went to the people that had to gaul to wake him up when he told them not to do, unless it was really important. But, whatever the reason that was behind this he had to kept up the appearance that he was not pleased at them for doing to him, even if they were doing to him, even if they were doing what he had told then to do. He didn't want to think that he was going soft on them in the past hours.

"What the hell do you want?" Demanded Wolf in a harsh tone of voice. "You know that was my orders, that I wasn't to be disturbed unless that it was really important. If that wasn't the reason you have already signed your depth warrant."

"Yes...we know..., but you see,...we are getting reports that a huge battlecruiser-like thing was recently destroyed," the peon nervously answered.

This got the attention of Wolf, for this was important news and and so this guy just stayed his life for a time being. If he was going to live through this he would like to know what type of battlecruiser was destroyed while he was trying to get some sleep. If it was an unknown one than that would be good enough for this guy, for this guy to stay alive, if not or worst it was one of his own ships that was destroyed it would mean two things. One, the Cornerians had lied to him about not attacking him or the idiots that were that was on that ship had somehow managed to fine a way to get themselves killed. "What type of battlecruiser was destroyed?" He asked.

"It was of unknown origins," the person answered.

That was the type of news that he wanted to hear at this time and because of that he didn't mind the fact that he had lost some sleep. For deep inside he knew that the unknown battlecruiser was of Bacterian origins and that Fox's team had done it.

"What about the Dark Void that is around Titania?" Asked Wolf. "Is it still there?"

"Yes, it is still there," answered the person.

_Dam it_! He said to himself, he knew that the battlecruiser wasn't the one thing that would remove this thing, which meant the one thing that was controlling all of this was still alive inside of the Dark Void. Which meant, that either Fox or himself would have to go into that thing if they wanted to remove this threat from their system. But, like the rest of he people knew what happen when a group of Cornerian fighters had enter into that thing.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Good, is there anything that you want me to do for you?" Asked the person.

Wolf took a second to think about this and there was a ton of things that he wanted right now, but he knew that there were things that this person wouldn't be able to do at this time. "No, not at this time."

This caused this person to bowed his head at that and after that the person walked away from Wolf's room. After that Wolf returned back to his room, knowing that fact that he wouldn't be getting, any type of sleep after the news of this going down. So he went to his dresser that held his clothes and saw the ones that he wanted. He started to put them on when he saw something that look like it was a figure of a fox. Seeing that he went to the table that held his blaster and pointed the weapon in the direction of the figure.

"Who the hell are you and the hell did you get here, in this place?" Demanded Wolf.

The figure said nothing at what Wolf said and that angered the lupine leader. So in response to this he cocked the weapon to showed whatever this thing was that he meant business with this weapon and the fact that he didn't like the fact that there was somebody that was in this room with him. "I mean it, who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in this place?"

The fox-like figure fully materialized in front of him and when he did that, Wolf knew as soon as he saw this person was, it was James McCloud, Fox's father. When he saw that he uncocked and lower his weapon and the sight of this. He had thought that this guy was dead, but right now he was having second thoughts about his long held belief that this guy was dead and he also wondered why he was at this place.

"James is that you?" Asked Wolf.

The image of James McCloud nodded his head at Wolf's question.

Now with that out of the way he wanted to know why he was here and was he truly dead like he thought he was, but that was only a few of the many questions that he had about him. He wanted to ask all of them to him, but he knew that he would have a limited amount of time with him, so that it would because of him to only ask the questions that he thought were important at this time.

"James, what do you want of me?" Asked Wolf.

"To warm you, that while yes, my son's team have achieved a great victory, with the destruction of the Bacterian battlecruiser, but there is much more danger that is ahead of you and him," answered James.

"Like what?" Asked Wolf.

"The false prophet, the one that promise peace, the one that looks and sounds like me," answered James.

This caught the attention of the lupine leader for as long as he had known him, James wasn't that religious, the only thing that he was really passionate about was his family, anything else was second to that. Now, he wondered where did he fine religion all of sudden. "James, what are you talking about? I don't understand."

James looked up to meet his lifelong rival, eye to eye, something that he never got a chance to do when he lived in this level of existence and in doing that he was able to see that while he was a criminal that should be put to jail. He was still a living sentient being creature that was fully possible of emotions and that he wasn't a soulless creature that he first thought he was.

"You will and you might be my rival, but the one thing that I have learned from you it was the fact that you always fought with your own sense of honor. Because of that I want to you to kept an eye out on my son," said James.

Wolf was floored by this socking confession that James had about him, he never knew that James had that much respect toward him that he would put his trust in him to kept his eyes on his only son. He did have the same type of respect for James, but he never thought that he would go this far in their positions were reversed and the only thing that he was able to do at this was to nod his head at what James had requested on him.

Happy, with the fact that the his long time rival had accepted the request, James managed to do a smile at him and after that the image of James had disappeared from his view. When he did that he was overcome with an emotion that he never thought that he would experience in his life, sorrow that he had lost somebody that was the closest thing that was his best friend. A result of that he started to feel a tear to form up in one of his eyes and he instantly whipped it away from his face. Once again he didn't know what to make of this for he thought that he was a tough guy that could take anything that this universe could dish at him and give it right back at it without thinking about it. But, now he found out that he couldn't do that right now and the only thing that he could do at this time was to stand there in a state of sock at what just happen to himself. Not knowing what to think of what just happen, but the one thing that he did know for a fact was that he had to get himself dress as soon as he could, which he did.

While he was doing this his thoughts still lingered on what James McCloud had warned him about and even with a second look at what his rival had told him he still had no clue what he was talking about, which was something that he wanted to know so badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bacterian created James McCloud had watch on the screen the destroyed battlecruiser, the very thing that he knew would happen and the only thing that he could do at this time was to sigh at the sight of it. Yes, it was a major blow to their efforts and would put them back on their heels for a time being before they would created another one that he had hope would be harder to crack open. But, it also meant that it was time for them to used a new style of warfare, one that the Bacterian had never thought about using, and that was of the mind. The type of warfare that would go to the heart and minds of these people to break them down to the point that they wouldn't want to fight.

That where he came into, for the Bacterian created James McCloud knew that he was in the image of much famed fox, that could used that to bend the Cornerians anyway that he wanted and the idea of that resonated with him. But, like so many other times he found himself drifting into the memories that the Aparoid Queen had about the real James McCloud and finding out that he loved this solar system so much that he would do anything that was within his power to kept it safe from harm. That was the type of loyally and devotion to a cause that he could understand and maybe in the long run respect. But, this wasn't the time nor the place to look into the part of himself for he knew that it was the type of route that would lead him away from the route that his Master had set for him.

_I will not down that route, I know what I'm and what I was made for_ he said to himself to stomp out any of the remaining questions that he had about this thing.

_Do you know_ really_ what you made for_? Asked another voice, taunting him to give it an answer.

The Bacterian created James McCloud paid no attention to the voice, for he knew what it was, it was aphysical embodiment of his doubts and fears about everything. Something that he knew was something that he shouldn't paid any attention to, for they were two things that would kill anybody that was attempting to anything that was so dramatic in their lives.

But, it seem that his silence treatment didn't work on the voice for he found out that this only embolden the voice. _Do you think that will work on m, ignoring me? Thinking that I don't exist, while in fact that I do exist, for a long as you have these fears and doubts, I will still be with you_.

Once again James decided not to give the voice what it wanted in hope that it would go ahead for him and unlike the last time, it worked much to the relief of James. But, he didn't know how long it would last.

_James, are you ready_? Asked a third voice, a voice that he knew to his Master and something that he knew was real.

_Yes I am_ answered James.

_Good_ his Master said.

With that the Bacterian created James McCloud nodded his head at that and with another quick look at the viewscreen to see what had happen in the short period of time, to see if anything had changed from the last time he looked. He saw that things did changed and it took the form that the group of fighters had exited that area. Seeing that he knew that the only place that they had to go was inside of this Dark Void, knowing that the real source of all of this was inside of this place and so he closed his eyes to sensed if these fighters were inside of this place. He expected that there would be some and when he found out that there was none of them in this place, and because of that he was quite surprise that they didn't enter into this place. How, he wondered what was going on for he knew if he was them, he would of entered into that place, knowing that was the source of all things that came from the Bacterian. Unless there was something that they didn't plan on that forced him to change their plans and if that was so, then that would mean that his Master might have to changed what they were about to do.

_Master, I think we should stop and take a look _he thought. _For the Cornerians and their Gradian ally didn't enter into the Dark Void_.

_ Yes, I'm well aware of what they did and I'm little surprise by the fact that they didn't do that, but that dose not change anything. I still need you to pray on the hearts and the minds of these people_ his Master said.

Once again James nodded his head at that, happy with the fact that his Master was able to see what he was seeing and because of that, not kill him in the same way that he did with the feline. With that he went to his Arwing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 The Clearing Skies, or Another Storm on the Way?

Everybody made their way back to the _Great Fox II_ without difficulty and when they were all finished with investigating their peculiar fighter, to see if they could perceive any type of visual damage to craft after the conflict. When they were done with that task, they all all knew that their next stop was to go the bridge, where Peppy was to tell him had happen and what had not happen.

"I'll stay here and work on the fighters," said Slippy.

The vulpine leader, Fox, nodded his head at that and with that Slippy went to work by heading to one of the supply closet. When he got there he pulled out a bunch of tools and data pads that the rest of the team only assumed would be able to help the repairs of the fighters.

"Everybody else, I think we should tell Peppy what we all went through, what didn't happen, and what we have to do if we want the Bacterian thing gone," said Fox.

"Agree," said James.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement to what the blue fox had said about this and after that they all went to the elevator. Then with a couple of seconds of waiting the elevator came for them. After that the entire team filed into the elevator and when everybody was inside of the machine. It was Krystal that did the honor of pressing the button that would close the doors of the machine and take them to their next destination, which was the bridge of this ship.

"So," started Fox. "Who do you think that person used to be? The person that was converted into that brain thing?"

"Are you talking to me?" Asked James."If you are, I don't have the faintest idea who they were?"

"No, I was talking to Krystal," answered Fox. "Did you sense anything that could of told you who that person used to be?"

The blue furred vixen close her eyes to aide her in trying to recall what happen in that battle and if she was able to sense anything from that thing that would told her who that person use to be. As she looked back in the past of her life, she was able to recall the entire battle to smallest detail and all of the action that the team did. But, as she tried to recall her feelings and what her sixth sense had told her about the thing she found out that she didn't extend that apart of herself during the fight. Because of that she had missed the chance to see what this thing used to be and thus leaving that question unanswered for all them.

Krystal shook her head at this. "I'm sorry, but I didn't used my telepathy on that thing during the battle in fear that I might be trap inside of that thing's mind forever while you guys were fighting that thing."

As much as Fox would of loved to known what that thing used to be when it was a person, he also understood why Krystal was a little hesitated from entering into the mind of that thing, which was a risk that he wouldn't take no matter what. "Understood, I just have to tell Peppy that we didn't fine out that origin of that thing while we were inside of the ship."

"You know that the old man won't be to happy with the fact that we miss that," said Falco.

This had caused Fox to do a little smile at that, for he knew that his avian partner was right about that. "But, I think he would be happy with the fact that we have came back alive to tell him what had happen to us while we were inside of that thing."

Falco just rolled his eyes at what Fox had said to him. "Whatever."

Seconds after that the elevator that they were on stopped, the doors of the machine open up for them and when that happen they all found out that they had made it to the bridge of the _Great Fox II_. Seeing that they all walked out of the small room into the much bigger room that was the bridge of this ship, to see that ROB and Peppy were there, waiting for all of them to arrive to this spot.

"I see that almost all of you have made it, with the exception of Slippy. Where is the guy?" Asked Peppy.

"He is down in the docking bay, taking care of our fighters, for they took quite a beating," answered Fox.

Peppy nodded his head at that. "What about the Dark Void? I thought that if we destroyed that ship, we would of rid ourselves of the Dark Void, but as you can see it, the thing is still there and I would like to know why?"

"And it would of, _if_ that ship had the _real _Controller," answered James.

Peppy narrowed his eyes on the blue fox, for he didn't like where this was heading at. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly, what I said. That ship didn't housed the Controller of the Bacterian units in this area and because of that the Dark Void is still there," answered James.

"If that is so, what did you guys destroy on that ships and where is the _real_ Controller at?" Asked Peppy.

"We destroyed a fleet commander, which is no small feat, and the _real_ Controller is somewhere inside of that Dark Void," answered James.

"If that is so, then why in the name of Solar didn't you go into that place to finished the job. It's not like you, Fox to leave a job half finished!" Demanded Peppy.

The sudden outburst of anger that came from Peppy, stunned Fox a little, for Peppy was the type of person that wasn't prone to these sudden outburst, even during the time of the Lylat Wars when things got hairy to the point that none of them thought they would make it out with their lives, he managed to kept his calm. Because of that they were able to withstand the difference onslaughts that the Venom forces threw at them.

"Peppy, calm down, if I could of enter into that place,I would of. But, our fighters are not at 100% and if we want to survive for at least an hour inside of that place, we needed our shields to be at 100%," said Fox, hopping that would be good enough for the rabbit to calm down and see things from his point of view, to see that he was forced to head back to the _Great Fox II_.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, everybody was able to see that Fox's words did the trick, for they could see that the elderly rabbit had calm down to the point that he might be able to see what Fox was talking about and that what Fox wanted to do. "You are right about that, but I didn't like the fact that thing is still there, for it feels like we didn't do anything."

"Yes, I know, it dose feel like we didn't do anything to the Bacterian, but trust me, we did do something to the Bacterian," said James.

"Like how?" Asked Peppy.

"While, they don't have a huge battlecruiser that will attack Corneria while you are out on another mission, which means at this time they are on the defense until they create another one of those ships again. So that means we have some time to draft out yet another plan and repair our fighters before we go into the Dark Void," answered James.

Listening to what James had said about that, Peppy was forced to agree to what he said about that and to showed that he agree to what the blue male fox had just said to him he nodded his head at what he said to them. With that out of the way, the only thing that they now had to worry about was the fact that they had to come up with a plan to attack the real Controller that was hidden somewhere inside of that Dark Void.

"But, the real kicker in all of this, what type of plan are we going to think of," said Peppy.

"Yes, I know," said James.

Then out of the blue they heard a beeping sound that was coming in the direction of where ROB was sitting at, that caused everybody to turned their body in that direction of the terminal to see what it was all about.

"ROB what is it?" Asked Fox.

The robot tapped a few buttons that were on his display to see what it was and in a matter of seconds he was able to see what had triggered the alert, for it was a transmission that the _Great Fox II_ was picking up. "We are picking up an incoming transmission."

"Who is it and where is it coming from?" Asked Fox.

Once again everybody that was on the bridge was able to see that the robot was keying in a few more commands into the terminal to get the answers that Fox wanted. The robot was able to get the answers that Fox wanted and from what he was able to see, he knew that the leader of this team wasn't going to like it. "I can't tell who is sending it, but I can tell you where it coming from?"

"Where is coming from?" Asked Fox.

"From the area that you call the Dark Void," answered ROB.

"What? Put it on!" Demanded Fox.

For the third time the robot imputed a few more commands in to the computer terminal that was in front of him to do what Fox wanted of him. Seconds after that they were able to hear a voice that sounded like it was a mixture of both male and female voices that was telling them that it was stunned by the fact that they were able to destroy that thing as fast as they did. Because of that it was asking if they would want to have some type of peace between the two of them or if they want to continue on this path of war that they were currently on.

"What is the hell is that thing?" Demanded Fox.

James slightly cocked his head at that to see if he was able to tell what that thing was and in a brief time the blue Gradian fox was able to tell what that thing was, for it was the voice of the real Controller of the Bacterian forces that were in this system. "Its the voice of the real Controller of all the Bacterian forces that are in this system."

"Are you sure?" Asked Fox.

"Yes," answered James.

"If that is true, then why is asking for peace?" Asked Fox.

"Maybe it has finally seen the light and that we are going to kick its ass if it continues to fight us," answered Falco.

"No, I don't think that is the reason that is behind this," answered James.

"If that isn't the reason, that is behind all of this, then what do you think this is all about?" Asked Fox.

James shook his head at this. "I don't know, for this is the first time that the Bacterian has pull sometime like this, I hate to admit it, but this is all new to me, but I would add that I don't trust this thing one signal bit."

Fox noted this, but he did what to know more about this message to see what the leader of the Bacterian was offering to them as a way to show the Lylatians that this thing was serious about this peace that it was offering to them before he would make any type of judgement about the thing.

"ROB is there anymore of the message?" Asked Fox.

"No, it is just repeating the same message," answered ROB.

With that leader of the Star Fox team knew that the leader of this group was expecting an answer from somebody that would act as the voice of all of the Lylatians. Because of that he knew that him, himself wasn't a person that was best suited for that job, despite the fact that they were the ones that were closest to the thing, but Fox did know there was somebody that was on this ship that could do that job for them right now. That person was Peppy, because he held high position within the government.

"And that means that thing wants an answer to its message," started Fox. "And as much I would love to talk with the thing, I don't think that I'm the right person that should be speaking to it at this time."

"Who do you suggest?" Asked Peppy.

"You of course," answered Fox.

"What?" Asked Peppy, that was clearly socked by this. "Fox, I'm no diplomat, I'm military leader. I think we should forward this to the President and let the career politicians deal with this instead of me."

"And that's the reason, why you would be better at this then me, you can at least temporality speak on behalf of the people here, before the government send out somebody that has been trained in this," said Fox.

"Alright," said Peppy that was resign in the fact that he was going to do this no matter what.

"ROB open up a channel to that thing," said Fox.

ROB did what Fox had order him to do. "The channel is open."

With that Peppy stood up, took a quick look at all of the people that were on the bridge to see what type of emotion that they had at this time, so he knew what to say and not what to say at that thing. With that out of the way he cleared his throat and spoke on the open line.

"This is General Peppy Hare of the Cornerian Defense Force speaking on behalf of the Cornerian people, responding to your earlier transmission that you are considering a peace between the two of us," said Peppy that hopped that this was good enough to at least get a line of communications between the two of them open and if that worked, them they might be able to go a little deeper into what this thing wanted from them, what it was willing to give up to grant them that wish, and what they are willing to give up as well if they wanted this peace as well.

After a few seconds of painful silence from the thing, they were able to see that Peppy's first statement, was well received by that thing, for the thing had spoken back to them. "Yes, we are, General, and we would like it to come as fast as your people can pull off."

That was the hook that Peppy had hope that the Bacterian leader would catch on and now it was time to slowly reel them in. "That goes the same with us as well." The rabbit paused for he knew that the next words might be the thing that would either make or break this thing for them, but the rabbit knew that he had to reminder what this thing had done in the past and why his people might not be completely trusting of what this thing had to say.

"But, you must consider the fact that there are some forces that are in my government and her people that might not be completely trusting of you on this peace thing that you are promising to us."

"That is understood of you and I expect that as well," it said.

_That was fast_ thought Peppy at this and with that a thought of worry crossed his mind about this, maybe this thing did expect this from anybody that was from the Cornerian government. If that was the case then it would mean he would have to changed up his discussion to this thing about what it wanted from them.

"That's good, but I would like to know what you are giving to us and what do you expect of us to give us for this peace that you are offering to us," said Peppy that cut to the chase with the thing, he knew that he was stepping over his position right now, but he knew that it was something that he had to do to get this thing speaking about its terms of peace.

"Cutting to the chase, good that is something that I like," the thing started. "And to prove that I'm serious about this. I'm going to give up something that you have lost so many years ago."

"What? What is he talking about?" Asked James, uncaring about the fact that the leader of the Bacterian was able to heard his voice at this time.

Seconds after that they all received an alert from the computer terminal that ROB was sitting at and that caused everybody to turned their attention in the direction of where the robot was at.

"ROB what is it?" Asked Fox.

Not saying anything, ROB keyed in a couple of commands into the computer terminal to learn what was causing that alert and waiting for a couple of seconds for the computer to response to his command, the robot was able to visualize what was causing that alert.

"The Dark Void is once again in flux," answered ROB.

"No, not again," said James that didn't want to deal with yet another Bacterian Battlecruiser, especially in the condition that their fighters were in at this time, for he knew that they were in no shape to fight yet another one of these ships no matter what shape the battlecruiser might be in.

"If that is another Bacterian battlecruiser, we are royally screwed," said Falco.

"Put it on," ordered Fox.

With that ROB tapped a few more buttons that changed the view of the screen from the typical standby gray screen to one that showed the starless Dark Void and they all saw that their ship's sensors were telling the truth about the Dark Void. It was indeed in a state of flux, much in the same way that it did when the huge Bacterian battlecruiser came out of that thing and because of that, they all anticipated that they would all see same thing that they saw before, which would mean, which would mean that all of this was a lie. But, they were quite amaze by the fact that they didn't see another huge Bacterian battlecruiser come out of that dark spot of space, but some thing that was much more smaller than a huge capitol ship, almost the size of a fighter-like craft.

"What is that thing?" Asked Fox.

"Magnifying," said ROB as he tapped a few buttons that brought up a square box that look like a targeting box, that moved to the area where the small ship was coming from and when it did that ROB tapped yet another round of buttons that made the image become a bunch of pixels, but as time pass by the image started to clear itself up for all of them to see and when that happen they were all able to witness that they were right about the fact that the ship that came out of the Dark Void was indeed a fighter sized ship. But, that wasn't what had caused everybody to open up their mouths in socked at what they saw, it was the fact that they were looking at a first generation Arwing that was coming out of the that place that had caused them to act like that.

"That can't be," said Fox at the sight of that thing, he had hopped that thing wasn't an Arwing, but an illusion crated by the Bacterians. "ROB, can you confirm that is an Arwing? I don't want to be fooled by these Bacterians once again."

ROB nodded his mechanical head at what Fox had ordered him to do and after that he tapped a few buttons that ran the image of that thing to all of the known image of all of the known ships that they had in their database to see if that was really an Arwing or not. Like before he waited for the computer to give him an answer to that question and in a matter of seconds he was able to get his answer. He found out that the thing that they thought was an Arwing was in fact an Arwing and not a illusion.

"Yes, that object is an Arwing," answered ROB.

_Dam it_ thought Fox at this. It was in fact an Arwing and not an illusion, like he hopped it would be.

"Are you serious about that?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, it is an Arwing," answered ROB.

Fox just shook his head at that, he couldn't believe this, that this was happening, it was impossible. But, there it was staring back at him, mocking him with the fact that it was there despite the fact that Fox wouldn't believe that it was there. It had to be something beside the fact that it was an Arwing that the Bacterian were putting up to convince them that they were telling the truth about this peace deal they were talking about and just what happen when he first saw this thing he was brought back to the vision that he saw that had Andrew in it that was telling him that this was the shape of things to come. At that time he didn't know what to make of it when he first saw it, only the fact that Andrew was with the Bacterian and that was the only thing that he could make of it. But, seeing this thing for a third time he was starting to have second thoughts about what was the true nature of that vision and maybe that vision wasn't one of war, but one of peace. If that was the case, he wondered why did they attack them in the first place if they wanted peace with them in the first place.

"ROB can you confirm that is an Arwing an the same object that we saw earlier?" Asked James that wanted to make sure that was the object that they were all looking at, was in fact a real Arwing.

The robot faithfully followed the orders that came from James and in a matter of seconds ROB was able to get an answer for the blue furred fox. "Yes, that is the same object that we saw earlier."

Before James could say anything at the sight of this, another sound was heard that caught the attention of everybody and before anybody could inform ROB about this, the robot was already on top of the task. "We are getting a another transmission from the craft."

"What?" Asked James. "Can you tell what type of language that it is speaking in?"

"Our own language," answered ROB.

"What is it saying to us?" Asked Fox.

"It wants to talk to us to see who we are," answered ROB. "And do you want to put that craft through?"

Curious about this thing and what this entity wanted from them. "Sure, I would like to know what this thing look like."

"That goes the same with me as well," said James.

After that ROB did what he was order and a couple of commands into the computer so that the rest of the team would be able to see who was this thing that was behind all of the chatter that was coming from that craft. They all saw that the thing that was in control of that thing was in fact a person that look like that they were of Lylatian origin, but that was the only the beginnings of the socks that the people that were on the _Great Fox II_ were going to experience. For when they were able to get a better look at the Lylatian pilot they were able to see that he was an orange furred fox just like Fox and that made them all wondered why didn't the Bacterian that was inside of that place be killed at the present of him. With that they all started to wonder if this person was really a Lylatian, but a Bacterian that was taking on the appearance of a Lylatian like what happen with Peppy's aide.

"Well hello there," said the fox that was on the Arwing. "It is nice to see that I'm really in the Lylat System and that I wasn't lie to by the leader of the Bacterian."

With that they were able to hear this fox's voice for the first time and when they did they first thought that it had the same voice of Fox. But, with everything that was associated or came from the Bacterian it was something that they had to double check to make sure that they were right about the thing. So they knew that they had to get the fox to speak again to them.

"That's good to hear, but we wold like to know how you were able to survive being in that void and how the Bacterian itself wasn't destroyed when the two of you contacted each other? Because we know for a fact that vulpine's blood is toxic to the Bacterian and we know that if there any type of unprotected craft enter into the Dark Void it will be consumed by the environment itself. So I ask again how where you able to survive?" Asked Fox.

"Ah, very clever, I expect nothing less of the person that is my son," answered the other fox.

That revelation had caught everybody off guard and it took everybody a few seconds to realize what was just said to them.

"What did you just say?" Asked James.

The orange furred fox did a little half grin on his face at the sound of the question. "You heard me, Fox. I'm your father."

With that a sound of a pin dropping could be heard on the bridge of the ship, for it wasn't the thing that they had expected to hear from the mouth of this other fox, that it was in fact it was Fox's long thought dead father.

"James, is that you?" Asked Peppy, who took it as his job to break the silence that was on the bridge.

"Yes, Peppy it is me," answered James, still maintaing the same smile that was on his face.

"James, there is a ton of questions that you need to answer," said Peppy. "Like what happen to you over the orbit of Venom and how you were able to survive that long with the Bacterian for the reasons that Fox had started."

"Yes, I know and all of your questions will be answer when I come on board your ship," said James.

"Now do you see that I'm serious about this peace between the two of us," said the voice of the Bacterian leader.

"Yes, we do," said Peppy. "When can we start?"

"As soon as you let James onto your ship," answered the Bacterian leader.

With that Peppy nodded his head at that and turned it toward ROB, the only being that was on this ship that was unaffected the presence of James McCloud. "ROB, tells James that he is allowed to come on board."

The robot nodded his head at that and imputed the commands that told James McCloud that he was allowed to dock with the _Great Fox II_. When James McCloud received the notification that the robot sent to him. James McCloud nodded his head as a sign that he had received the transmission that was sent to him. After that he ended the transmission that was between the two of them and when that happen they found out that the transmission that was coming from the Dark Void also ended.

"Fox, I want you to come with me when you father's Arwing docks with the _Great Fox II_," said Peppy.

Fox nodded his head at that.

"Peppy, I would like to come with you as well, I would like to see the Flying Fox in person," requested James. "Considering the fact that he is a major figure in both my people folklore and religion it would be a major miss opportunity for me if I don't see him."

With that done, James MacCloud followed Peppy and Fox as they headed out of the bridge, but before he could do that, James found out that he was being monition to by Krystal. Seeing this James knew that the telepathic vixen wanted to speak with him about something that she didn't want the other two people that he was with to hear and that was something that caused the fur that was on the back of his neck to stand on end. Because of that he knew that it was something that he needed to head.

"Guys, can you wait for me, Krystal wants to talk to me about the importance of James McCloud in my people's culture," said James. "And, yes, I know, I was the one that wanted this, but since Krystal wants to know more about my people, since they are the only fragment of her people that are left in the universe."

Peppy sigh at this and once again he was forced to comply to his request.

"Peppy, don't worry about him, if Krystal wants to know more about his people, let her," said Fox.

"But, don't be to long," said Peppy before the door of the elevator close in front of him.

So with that one obstruction out of the way, he knew that it was time for him to talk to Krystal about what was on her mind and he figure that it was about the appearance of James McCloud, the very same thing that was on his mind. So James made his way to where the azure telepathic vixen was located at to see what she wanted of him.

"What do you want?" Asked James.

"I don't want to talk about it in this place, to may ears," answered Krystal and then she pointed in the direction of where the briefing room was at. "I would like to talk about it in that room."

James nodded his head at that and without a second thought the two of them walked off the bridge without anybody else noticing that they had left that area, which was what they wanted to do. When they got into the briefing room, Krystal tapped a few buttons that she hopped was the right combo that would lock the door and when she heard the sound of what she thought was a mechanical lock she knew that she had imputed the right combination in.

"What is that all about?" Asked James.

"To make sure that nobody comes walking in here to see what we are talking about," answered Krystal.

"Paranoia a little, anyway what is this all about?" Asked James.

Krystal took a little sigh at this, for she knew what she was about to say would come quite of sock to the blue fox, but she knew that it was a deal that must be done if they wanted to win this conflict. "It is about James McCloud or the Bacterian creation that is taking the form of Fox's father, he is not to be trusted and I fear that if I tell Fox about this it might break him. Which, is something that we don't need at this time."

James did a half smile at that, it was the same thing that he was warned about from the _real _James McCloud before they headed off to Fichina. "Don't worry about that, I was told about this from the _real _James McCloud about this creation before we headed off to Fichina."

That was relief to Krystal for she thought that would break the will of James MacCloud, considering the fact that he was a major element in their culture, but she was happy with the fact that it did nothing to Jams. "Thank you."

"For what?" Asked James.

"For not going all nuts on me about this, I thought that you would call me a heretic," answered Krystal.

James shook his head at that. "I might be devoted to my religion, but I'm not a zealot. I won't push my religious beliefs on other people that don't believe in what I believe, for I think if they want to come to that religion they will come to that religion on their own. Anyway, this is not the point, the point is how are we going to handle this? Are we going to tell Fox about this?"

"I don't think that would be wise, because of all of the strong emotions that I got when Fox found out that this father was still alive it might break him," answered Krystal.

James slightly nodded his head at this and he understood her reasons behind this, but he also knew that Fox was going to fine out that he wasn't his father, but something that was made to look like that. If that happen, James wondered how Fox would react to the news that the two of them knew about and didn't tell him about it. "I understand where you are coming from, but I think Fox should knew that isn't his father and it is a creation of the Bacterian, the very thing that he is fighting."

"No, we kept this to ourselves, plus we have to convince that thing that we believe that is the _real _James McCloud," said Krystal.

"Okay, what about Peppy? Do you think he should know about this?" Asked James.

Krystal paused to think about this for a slight moment and unlike with Fox, whom idolized his father, Peppy was close to the man, but didn't idolized him like Fox did. Because, of that Krystal knew that he would be able to handle the idea that this thing that they thought was James McCloud was in fact a Bacterian creation that was made to get close to them or worst. But, while Peppy would be able to accept the fact that James McCloud wasn't the person that he thought he was, she also knew for a fact that since Peppy was Fox's Godfather, he would be obliged to tell Fox about this no matter what. So she knew that the rabbit would have to be kept in the dark about this, until she felt that it would be a good time for him and Fox to know about this.

"Yes, I do think he should know about this, but not at this time for I know for a fact he will tell Fox about this," answered Krystal.

James just sighed at this for he didn't like the idea of lying to people that were allies, even if it was for their benefit. "I just hope that you are right about this, because you know what will happen to the two of us when Fox finds out that we kept this from him."

Krystal communicate her agreement to this by nodding her head at this. "Yes, I know and that is the one thing that I am willing to risk if means keeping Fox's heart in the battle."

James slightly cocked his head at this. "Well, good luck to you with this. I also think that it time for me to leave before I raise any questions with either Peppy, Fox, or that thing that is masquerading itself as Fox's father."

Krystal understood what James was trying to do and to show that to him she nodded her head at what James had just said to him. Without saying another word the blue telepathic vixen went to the door and tapped in the code that unlocked the door for the two of them. When that happen the two blue foxes walked out of the briefing room and onto the bridge of the ship. In doing that they knew that the two of them might be assaulted with a bunch of questions from Falco about what they were doing in that room that required them to lock the door. So they braced themselves for the questions and they found out that they didn't get any type of questions from Falco about what they were doing behind closed doors, which made the two of them relieved that they didn't have to lie to him as well about what they knew.

Not wasting any time the two of them quickly parted their own ways before any thing would happen to them with Krystal taking her seat on the bridge and James heading back into the elevator. When he did that he tapped on the button that would take him back to the docking bay where that thing would meat Peppy and Fox.

_Let's hope this isn't a bad idea_ thought James as he hear the elevator move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bacterian created James McCloud was delighted at the fact that Fox had fallen for him just like his leader said he would, but what he didn't expect was the fact that Peppy Hare, James McCloud's life long friend and founding member of the first Star Fox team had fallen for him as well. Which meant that they had token the bait that was casted out in front of them, just like they had planed, now it was time for him to reel in these Lylatians in like a skilled fisherman would whenever he would get a bite on their line. But, James McCloud knew, like any skilled fishermen, they just like a fish that was hooked on a line would fight with everything that they had inside of them to stay alive and not be somebody's meal. So with that thought on the back of the Bacterian creation's mind it knew that it would have a fight on its hands when dealing with the Lylatians and so he braced himself for a fight that he knew that was coming.

_My Master_, _I'm about to board the _Great Fox IIthought James.

_Good_ said the voice of his Master inside of his head. _Now, stick to the plan and avoid the three people of James MacCloud, Krystal, and Wolf_.

The Bacterian created James McCloud nodded his head at that. _Agree_ he thought back to his Master.

After he said that the Bacterian created James McCloud no longer felt the presence of his Master in his head and because of that he knew that he was safe to think to himself about anything that he wanted. It also meant that the voices the ones that belong to both the _real_ James McCloud and the personification of his own self doubt would be able to slide back into his mind, which was something that he didn't want to have happen, not at this time, when he was on something that was so crucial in their plan.

_So you have finally came this far_ said one of his voice.

With that he knew that this was the other voice, the one that was his own self doubt that was talking to him, the one voice that he didn't want to hear at this time. Like before the Bacterian created James McCloud paid no attention to what this voice was saying to him, instead he started working on the docking process that the Lylatians used and he found out that the process haven't changed from the last time that the _real_ James McCloud had used.

_But, have you come far enough_ continue the voice, unaware or uncaring about the fact that he wasn't listening to what it was saying to him.

Once again the Bacterian creation that went by the name of James McCloud opted not to give this voice any of his time while he was trying to dock with the _Great Fox II_. That seem to do the trick, for he found out that this voice had stopped its efforts in harassing him for the time being and when he found that out he was happy with that fact, for he feared that if the voice had kept on talking to him, it might of broken him down him to the point that he might start talking back to the voice despite the fact that he knew that it was a product of his own mind. At least with the _real_ James McCloud he knew that the image and the voice that belong to his image was real, that talking to him he won't be considered crazy like if he was talking back with a voice that no body else would be able to heard. But, even with that he knew that he had to get back on point and the real reason why he was docking with the _Great Fox II_ in the first place, with that he found out that his mind that was full with a jumble of thoughts about the whys and the why nots he should continue on this path where all gone, just like he wanted.

When he did that he found out that it came from just in time for he saw the _Great Fox II_ had open up the docking bay for him and with a couple of adjustments to his Arwing's path he was about to enter into the _Great Fox II_ without the slightest bit of trouble. After that he active the landing gear of the Arwing and after that he landed the craft down onto the floor of the docking bay.

He took the time to take a quick glance out of the glass window and he discovered that he was greeted by two people. One of them was an orange furred fox just like he was that was dress in some type of flight uniform, he didn't know what to make of it and personally he didn't care about that, for the only thing that he cared about was the fact that this was Fox McCloud. The other person that was in there with him was an older white rabbit that came complete with a pair of glasses that were hanging low on his face and he was also dress in some type of uniform as well just like Fox was, Like with Fox he didn't care to know what this was about, all he care about was the fact who this person was in the grand scale of things. So he pulled all of the memories that the had about James McCloud and he found out that this white rabbit was Peppy Hare, James's very close dear friend. Not waiting to tick them off about the fact that he wasn't the _real _James McCloud, he quickly, but carefully got out of the Arwing to greet the two of them, that were the only family that he had left. Because of that he didn't know which person that he should of greet first, the person that was James McCloud's own son, Fox, of the person that was the best friend to the _real_ James McCloud, or maybe the should wait and let them tell him what he should do at this time.

"Hey, James, what is up with you? Are you going to at least say hi to your son, for he had a quite matured into a fine leader and you would be quite honor of him with all of the things that he has done in the years that you have gone missing," said Peppy that sounded socked at the fact that he didn't make any type of compassionate move toward the other fox.

"Oh, nothing, it is the fact that I'm really here in my own homeworld and not some type of reality prison that make me think that I'm home," answered James. "And that's the reason why I'm so hesitated in embracing the two of you, which I'm sorry about."

"Don't worry about it, trust me, we are as real as you are and we aren't some type of illusion to make you think we are real. So embrace your son and see if he real or not," urged Peppy.

As much as the Bacterian created James McCloud was hesitated about doing that due to the fact that he would be touching another fox, the thing that meant depth to anything that came from his kind. He also knew that it was only happen if their blood got on them or was injected into their body would it be fetal to his kind not physical touching their undamaged body. So he knew that touching him wouldn't be fatal to him and plus it would only further increase the fact that he was in fact the _real _James McCloud. So without a second thought he went toward Fox and before he knew it he gave Fox a huge hug that he could tell by the body language of Fox was socked by this fact that what he thought was his father would give him quite big of a hug.

"Jeez, James, you would think that you haven't seen him before," said Peppy at the sight of this.

Peppy didn't know how right he was about this, for the Bacterian created James McCloud has never seen Fox McCloud in person before and he thought that he wouldn't be so emotional about seeing him, but it seemed that seeing Fox in person had stuck a cord in the memories that the _real _James McCloud had about his son, how much he loved him after the death of his wife, Fox's mother. Because of that the Bacterian created James McCloud felt the sense of relief at the fact that he was still alive despite all of the dangers that he had faced in his life and then he felt another type of emotion full him up, which was joy that he was alive.

"I'm just both happy and relieve that my son is still alive despite the dangers that this type of lifestyle that he had opted to live," answered James that was still hugging Fox.

"Hey, Dad, that's nice to know that, but I would like to move," said Fox.

"Oh," said James and with that he let go of Fox.

"Now, that is all over with I would like to know what happen to you after you save me over the orbit of Venom?" Asked Peppy.

With that the Bacterian created James McCloud knew that it was time to get back to business and while he knew about what happen to the _real_ James McCloud due to the memories that Peppy had about that event. In the chaos that happen in that battle with the fighters and laser beams flying all over the place he was able to see that the _real _James McCloud had somehow took a direct shot of some type of energy beam that look like that it had consumed the _real _James McCloud in some type of vortex that had sucked the _real _James McCloud into the Event Horizon that almost sucked Peppy into it as well. But, because Peppy was on the side of the Event Horizon he was able to escape the pull of the thing, but not without getting damage from pulling out of it, for one of Peppy's Arwing's wings was ripped off before the thing close up with the _real_ James McCloud in the middle of it. Before Peppy could do anything to figure out just what the hell just happen to his best friend, the rabbit found out that he was being chased by a bunch of fighters that were the Wolfens and the ones that belong to the Venom army. Seeing that and knowing that he was seriously outnumbered with this, he knew that the best thing that he had to do was to get of this place with his life, so that the would tell what happen here to General Pepper, to see what he would have to say about this, which he did. The rest of that story was the Lylat Wars and all of the actions that took place in that campaign that the Star Fox team did under the leadership of Fox. But, what really did happen to the _real_ James McCloud when he enter into that void was only know to the _real_ James McCloud and that wasn't him. So in turn he knew that he had to come up with a plausible story that would fit the known facts about the _real_ James McCloud. Like the fact that he was still alive after going through that vortex, so much in fact that he was able to have children and have another life after Star Fox, to top that all of, was the fact that he was on a higher level existence that anybody else in this solar system. But, that fact about the _real _James McCloud didn't need to be known to these people.

"After I was suck into that vortex after I took that direct shot, I found myself inside of some type of worm hole that not only dump me off to another part of the universe, but in another place in time," answered James.

"Let me guess that other part of the universe was where Gradius was?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, how do you know?" Asked James.

"We have a fox that comes from that world that told us about what you did for them around 400 years ago," answered Fox that paused to take a look to see if James MacCloud had made his appearance and he found out that the blue fox didn't show up. With that Fox wondered what had happen to him. "And, I think he should have been here."

"Don't worry about him, I think I will see him on my travels on this ship and by the way what is his name?" Asked James.

"His name is James MacCloud and I promise that I would allow him to see you," answered Fox.

_James MacCloud that was one of the four people that I was warned about_ thought James at the answer.

"Oh, I see why he might want to see me, because he share a similar name to me, but again it is something that you don't need to worry about, I know for a fact that I will see him eventually, so you don't need to delay anything because he isn't here."

"That is nice to hear that you have survived that, but you didn't answer our question about how you were able to survive being inside of that Dark Void and that goes the same with the fact that the Bacterian themselves were not killed in the presence of you," said Peppy.

"I was going to get that point before the conversation drifted away that," he paused and he could see that nobody had enter into the room that the three of them were in. "Anyway after spending sometime on Gradius I found myself being draw back to the Lylat System despite the fact that 400 years in the past, but despite that I knew that I had to fine a way to get back to that system and I said good bye to my wife before heading back into space. Out there I encountered the Bacterian and despite my best efforts they managed to disable my Arwing. At that time, I knew that my time had come and that there would be no escape depth, like I did over Venom. But, like before, I found out that my luck once again had saved me. For, the Bacterian didn't kill me, like I thought that they would, instead they lock me into one of those ships to study me, to see why we are so feared by them, and before I knew they put me into some type of status in the hopes that they could in the future fine out about our hidden genetic code.

"If that was the case, why did they bring you out of stasis right now?" Asked Peppy.

"Quite honestly, I don't know and I don't care 'cause I'm home," answered James.

"Also, with that thing that you call 'Stasis' what is that all about?" Asked Fox.

"It is like a form of hibernation, but you don't age nor do you sleep during that time and that also explains why I look the way that I do," answered James. "After that the only thing that you need recall is the time, that you are put in and when you are token out of it."

Fox and Peppy nodded their heads at this as a sign that they understood what James was speaking about, even if they had no clue what it was all about. They did this to persuade him that they understood it and not have to try to explain it the best way that he could with his lack of knowledge about the subject matter.

"So with that of the way, I think we should head to the briefing room of this ship and by the way what happen to the _Great Fox_? I thought when I was officially declare dead that the ship would be given to you, Fox," said James, that already knew what happen to that ship, thanks to the Aparoid part of himself that had direct contact with Peppy. But, he played that part as the fool in regards to this convince the two of them that he was James McCloud.

"Umh, that is a long story, one I think would be best told by Peppy," answered Fox.

Peppy was about to say something about that when he was stopped when he heard the sound of the doors of the elevator open themselves up and when that happen they were about to see the person that was behind this. That person was James MacCloud and when that happen it has caused two different reaction to the two of Lylatians that were in that room. For Fox and Peppy they were happy with the fact that James MacCloud had finally showed up after talking with Krystal about this people that were on Gradius. But, for Bacterian created James McCloud it was the feeling of dread at the fact that he was face to face with one of the people that could destroy their plan with his knowledge that he had about the _real_ James McCloud and to make matter worst it was the fact that he was about to greet that person in front of the two people that he was trying to fool.

"Hey, James I see that you have finally made it," said Peppy.

"Yes, I know," he paused and took a quick look at all of the people that were in this room. "Krystal ask me a lot of questions and trying to be nice I found out answering all of her questions as best as I could before I had to tell her that I had to come down here before you all moved to the next phase. If that happen, I knew that I wouldn't be able to see you."

"And you made it just in time," said Fox. "For we were about to leave, and oh how rude of me, I'm almost forgot to introduce the two of you."

James MacCloud just nodded his head at the sight of this, despite that fact that he knew that thing wasn't what it said it was, but he didn't want to give a hint to that thing nor Peppy or Fox about this he knew this. "It is a honor to finally meet the person that is this father of Fox, the founder of this great organization, and the person that has help my people in the early days when they found themselves on Gradius."

That caused the Bacterian created James McCloud to do a nervous laugh at the honors that the blue fox had bestrode on him for he thought that it would be the something that the _real _James McCloud would do at the same thing, plus he had expected him to gravel at the present of him. "I'm pleased that you think so highly of me, but I was doing what I thought was right and what any other person would want to do in their life."

_Clever _thought James MacCloud at this. _He is using nebulous terms that could fit in any situation, much like I doing_.

"Anyway, as you can tell, dad, that is James MacCloud, a lieutenant in the Gradius military and the person that has been helping us at with this Bacterian," said Fox.

"It is the pleasure to meet you and I much that you have doing a great job in using pretty clever ways in defeating the Bacterian to the point that they are forced into a peace with the people here," said the Bacterian created James McCloud.

"Thank you," said James MacCloud at this and he could tell that most of that statement was said as a way to convince Peppy and Fox that he was really one them the point of the statement that was about the way that he defeat the different Bacterian forces sounded like it was the real deal. "But, it was about thinking of things that the Bacterian didn't think of and taking advantage of some mistakes that they have made.

"So nothing special, ah?" Asked the Bacterian created James McCloud.

_Dam_ cursed the Bacterian created James McCloud at this. _He is good and now I understand why he is so dangerous_.

"Hey, James this is getting us nowhere, do you still want to know what happen to the _Great Fox_?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes, I would like to know what happen to the ship that cost me so much money that I had to put out a 80 year loan on the thing," answered the Bacterian created James McCloud.

This put the rabbit on the spot, he knew that James wouldn't like the idea that it was destroy on purpose and to show his fear of telling James that he let out a nervous laugh. "While, that is a long story and a bit complicated."

The Bacterian created James McCloud crossed his arms. "And what dose that mean?"

"In other words, she was destroyed last year," answered Peppy.

The Bacterian created James McCloud was token back at this and he didn't know why. To him it was just a memory of something that was in the collected pasts of General Pepper, Peppy, and Pigma, something that he never actually saw, but despite that he still felt like it was a part of him family that was lost. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he is sure, I saw it happen with my own two eyes," answered Fox.

The Bacterian created James McCloud found out that he was able to recover at this to point that he was able to speak again. "How was she destroyed? I hope that it was in a middle of a battle and not dismantle after she was repossessed because the two of you couldn't kept up with payments?"

"Yes, she wad destroyed in battle for it was the only way that we were able to get into the core of the Aparoid Homeworld," answered Peppy. "And, I know that wasn't the way that you wanted the _Great Fox_ to be destroyed."

"Is there anyway that you would like a ship to be destroyed?" Asked a mocking James MacCloud.

"James!" Exclaimed Fox at the sudden change of heart that the blue fox had all sudden. "All of the people, I thought that you would be the one person that would be happy to see the person had save your ancestors."

_If that was the _real _James McCloud I would be happy_ said James MacCloud. "Trust me, I'm, but I think all of this small talk is getting us no where I would like to know the terms of this 'peace' that the Bacterian is talking about."

"Down to business, anyway are you authorizes to speak on the behalf of Gradius?" Asked the Bacterian created James McCloud.

"Officially, no, but because of the way that I got to this star system, contacting my government would be kind of hard to do, so unofficially this time yes," answered James McCloud.

"Then, if that is so, what your interest in this matter?" Asked the Bacterian created James McCloud.

"One, to see what the times are and to see if these terms can be used in our current conflict with the Bacterian," answered James.

This was something that the Bacterian created James McCloud didn't expect to happen, but it was something that he would have to deal with. "Oh, I see." He turned away from James MacCloud and back to Fox. "I'm sorry, that we couldn't talk longer, but I have to get back to business."

Fox just shrugged his shoulders at this sound of that and allowed his father to get back to work.

After that prompt James, Peppy, and James McCloud walked out of the docking bay into the elevator.

Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of the Star Wolf team had fully dress himself up in his dark clad armor-like clothing and was making his way to his room that he consider his office Sargasso Region, still had thoughts of what the image of James McCloud had said to him about his son. It still stuck with him despite the fact that it had happen a half hour ago and he thought that he was the type of person that would take any weight to this supernatural things, for he thought that he was the type of person that would take more weight into the things that he could prove were real with normal means. But, now for he was seeing himself believing in things that couldn't be proven with technology no matter what it was.

_What is going on with you, Wolf? You are not the type of person to believe all of this occult stuff_ the lupine said to himself. _Snap out of it, all you saw was you mind playing tricks on you. Yes, that's it, now let's get back to work and see what Fox's team has done while I was sleeping_.

With that thought, he found out that all of those thoughts that he had about the meeting that he had with the long thought dead James McCloud and the warning that he had about the person that look like him were all gone. Replaced by the thought that he had about the real conflict that they were having with the thing that was called the Bacterian and what happen to them. So with that he walked into his office and saw that there was nothing out of place, which was good. What wasn't good was the fact that there was somebody else that was sitting in his chair and seeing this he knew that it was time to tell this person that this was his office, thus this was his chair.

"What are you doing?" He demanded at the person.

The harsh voice of Wolf caught the attention of the person that was sitting there.

"Yes, boss, what is it?" Asked the person.

"You are in my chair," answered Wolf. "And because of that, I think it will be best, if you get out of it."

The person that was sitting in Wolf's chair got up from the chair at the order of his boss and quickly made his way out of the room before he would do anything that he thought would offend his boss any more than he did. But, before he could do that he saw that Wolf had put up his hand and because of that he knew that this time with Wolf wasn't over yet, which meant that he had done something that Wolf had thought offend him.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Did you see anything that is about the Dark Void while you were in my chair and if you did what did you see?" Asked Wolf.

The person paused to think about what he did while he was in that chair and he found out that he recall a beeping noise that came from that computer terminal, but since he knew that he shouldn't touch that thing, he didn't. "I don't know for sure because while I was in your chair I heard a beeping noise come from the computer terminal and since I know not to touch that thing, I didn't. Is that all?"

Wolf put his hand down at the news of this, for he was for more interest in what was in the computer than what he would do with this person for sitting on his chair. So he made another gesture that told him that he could leave this room, which he did and after that Wolf to sit down to see what was on his computer that had made it beep like that.

He tapped on the holographic keyboard and brought up all of the notification that was received by the computer. He found out that there were about three dozen of them that were general about the different routine maintenance of the station that did require him to take a look at to see if the worker that maintain this place did their job, but it was something that didn't require him to look at this at this moment, so he pass them up to the other notification. So he scrolled down through the various different notification to find something that he thought would be out of the normal and after the numerous notification about message that were regular maintenance he found the thing that he was looking for. The notification that was about the Dark Void and the Bacterian Battlecruiser, which caused Wolf to open up that presentment. When he did that he found out that he person that had told him about the destruction of the Bacterian Battlecruiser was correct and that meant that Fox's team did do that. But, as he read further to into the text he found out that the Dark Void didn't disappear as James MacCloud said it would when the ship would be destroyed.

It was that Dark Void that was the subject of the next couple of paragraphs that he had told him that it had sent out a transmission on all of the known signals that were known to the people of this system. That caught the attention of the lupine and so he continue to reading and found out that the subject of the transmission was about peace. With that the warring that James McCloud had given to him came storming back like a headache and because of that he couldn't ignore what his rival had said about this. He just hopped that nobody in the system would go for this and just ignore it, but his hope about this was dashed by the fact that somebody in the Lylat System had responded to it. If that wasn't bad enough for the lupine leader to take it was the fact that it was the Star Fox team had responded to that transmission, the very same team that was fighting this thing.

"Why? Why would do that Fox?" Asked Wolf. "That is the very same thing that you are fighting."

Even with that he continue to read and because of that he found out the reason that was behind that. If was the fact that there was an object that came out of the Dark Void that was correctly identified as the same Arwing that they had seen earlier and with that he knew what was the reason why Fox had answered the call from this thing, despite what it was, for he thought his long though dead father was on that Arwing even if that Arwing came out of the Dark Void. Once again he heard more of the vision that James McCloud had told him about this, that he should be on guard about the false prophet that brings peace that speak and look like him. With that he knew that he should put more weight into what he saw in his room about a hour ago and maybe all of this spiritual stuff did have some base in fact.

Because of that warring, Wolf knew what was about to happen next, they were going to let that Arwing on their ship without talking to the ship and who they were. But, he found out that they did have enough sense to talk to the person that was on the Arwing to see who they were and what they wanted. Looking at that he wondered what were talking to each other about, but whatever it was, it was good enough to induce Fox and his team that he was the _real _James McCloud for he saw that they had let the Arwing onto their ship.

Seeing this, Wolf just shook his head at this, knowing that they had just let the enemy into their heart. "No, you fool, what have you done? Don't you know what is that thing really is?"

Wolf got no answer from his question and he knew that he wouldn't get one for he was talking to them to in real time. He was reacting to a recording of something that had already happen and there was nothing that was in his power to stop this from occurring. But, despite that, he knew that he still could get a hold of something that was on that ship and tell them what was going on with the person that they had let on and if he was able to do that he might be able to lessen the damage that was already done.

So in a flash in keyed in another command that he knew would send out a coded transmission to Fox's ship and he hopped that there would be a person on the other end of the line that would have enough command sense in their head to know that he wasn't the enemy at this current time. When all of this was over with that might change,but that all was hinged on how their efforts in this fight would be recognized when this was over with.

In a matter of seconds he found out that he had connected with Fox's ship and Wolf was slightly relieved at this fact that this was somebody that was listening to his call. But, that sense of hope was dashed when he found out the person that was at the other end of the line wasn't Fox or somebody else that had a cool head on their shoulders that would flip out at the news that he was about to drop on them. Instead he found out that it was Falco, that hot shot avian pilot that had on going rivalry with his fellow team member, Leon. With this he knew that this wasn't the person that he wanted to take to about what he had on his mind and he assumed that the avian didn't want to speak with him either. But, even with that he knew that he had to do this and get this over with, so he signed at this.

"Ah, I see that old Wolf had called to check on us, like a little old woman," said Falco.

That insult made the lupine growl and if he didn't announced that there was a temporality truce between the two of them, he would of ended the transmission right here. But, he did and while he didn't look like the type of person that was bounded by his word, he was, and thus he was forced to comply to this, something that he knew he wouldn't of done if this was a normal day.

"Yes, I did and you should be happy at that fact that I'm because I saw that you did with that craft that came out of the Dark Void," said Wolf.

"You mean the Arwing, don't worry your tail off," said Falco.

"Why?" Asked the lupine.

"Because, Fox's long thought dead father is back and it prove that you didn't kill James like you claim you did," answered Falco.

_Shit_ thought Wolf at this and it only confirmed what the vision that he had of James McCloud had told him about this.

"And all of those taunts that you throw at Fox during the Lylat Wars were nothing but hot air," continue Falco.

Once again Wolf was forced at hold his breathe and his thoughts about this while the avian continued to insult him.

"Are you quite done?" Asked Wolf.

The avian paused a little to think about this and Falco found out that that there was nothing that he could think off that he could insult the lupine leader of Star Wolf. "For now, and what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that 'Arwing' isn't safe, even if it dose have Fox's father on it," answered Wolf.

This made the blue feathered avian laugh. "You are being paranoid with this thing. I can assure you that this is quite safe and to add to that is the fact that Fox's dad is here to show to us that the Bacterian are quite serious about a peace between the two of us."

_What? Are they serious did they really buy this_ thought Wolf at this. "Are you serious about this?"

"Yes," answered Falco. "Why?"

Wolf slightly paused at this, he knew that he had to word this carefully not to tick off Falco that he was aware of something that he wasn't and that wasn't something that the lupine didn't want to have happen for a bunch of reasons. "Because, I just don't trust them and anything that come from them."

Falco just rolled his eyes at this. "As, I said before, you are being paranoid."

"That might be so, but my paranoia had kept me alive for this long and I suggest that you do the same," said Wolf and after that, the lupine leader ended the transmission between the two of them, not knowing if his warring about the two things that came from the Bacterian got through that thick brained Falco.

But, considering that fact that he had bushed off the warning that he had about these two thing, he had the feelings that Falco didn't even listen to what he said about those things and if that was so, there were more questions in the back of his mind that Falco wouldn't even mention the fact that he had call them when he was asked if he had anything to report.

Wolf signed at this, he knew that he had did his best and tried to warn them about the Arwing, now the only other thing that was left open to him was to physically confront this thing that was acting itself as James McCloud. To put that thing on the metaphorically spot and tell that thing that it knew what it was, but the lupine knew that he wouldn't be able to do that without any type of physical proof that the Bacterian creation wasn't James McCloud to back his claim up. So he knew that the best thing that he could do at this time was sit back and wait to see what will happen down the rode, to see what it will spilt out for him to took take hold of.

Slippy had enter the bridge of the _Great Fox II_ and saw that Falco was still sitting in the Captain Chair, the same spot that Slippy had left when he was forced to use ship's restroom after he fix up the fighters. But, while he heard that Falco was talking to somebody else and at first he thought that it was Krystal, for he had thought that she would be up there with him. But, he found out that the blue telepathic vixen wasn't there and when the frog saw that he was all by himself with ROB the only thing that he could speak to. Even with that Slippy knew that wasn't the case for the frog knew that Falco wouldn't talk with ROB no matter how disparate he was to have a conversation with somebody beside himself.

"Hey, Falco who were you talking to and where did Krystal go?" Asked Slippy.

"With Krystal I don't know, she didn't say where she was going and you wouldn't believe who just call me?"Answered Falco.

"Who was it?" Asked Slippy.

"Wolf off all people and he was warning us about James McCloud and the Arwing that he was in," answered Falco.

"Did he say why?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, it was something to the fact that he doesn't trust them and I told him that he was being paranoid in regards to them," answered Falco.

"I don't blame him with the Bacterian, considering what they had done and what they almost did to his base. If I was him I would act the same way with them," said Slippy.

Falco just rolled his eyes at what Slippy had just said about this, he couldn't believe the fact that he was even agreeing with the leader of rival group, despite the fact that the two of them had a temporality truce between the two of them. "Slippy, don't you know he is the leader of our rival group and yes, I know about that he is currently helping us with the Bacterian thing, but we all know when this is all over with, he is going back to what he is good at. Which is being a criminal and breaking our backs."

"Yes, I know that Falco! Those things almost turned me into a cyber brain, the very same thing that we fought earlier and I don't care if he is a criminal our our rival. I think his paranoia is this thing is well founded and if he dose not trust them, I think we at least should take his warring to heart," exclaimed Slippy.

Falco just waved his hand at this in disgust. He did understand Slippy's and Wolf's feelings to those things, but they didn't understand his feelings of wanting this thing to be true. "Fine, fine, to each his own."

With that Slippy went to his station and logged into this computer. After that the two of them reacted to the sound of the doors of the elevator opening up and out of the thing room came Krystal that looked as good as she ever did. Before she enter onto the bridge she found out that she was about to be ask why he had left the bridge shortly after James McCloud had left to go to the docking bay. She told the two of them that she was a little worry about Slippy, that the green frog might do something that might hurt himself, which was a half lie. While she was in fact worry about the frog after what could of happen to him if Fox wasn't with him when that Grave thing tried to take him back to the Dark Void. She was forced to leave the bridge when she felt a sudden clock of darkest cover the vail of her vision and the only thing that she knew that would help was her deep meditation that she had learn while she was a child on her homeworld of Cerinia.

Slippy was a little surprise at the fact that Krystal had thought that he would hurt himself after what he had been through, for he felt no sense of dread and hopelessness, a clear sign of that a person was depress to the point that they felt that their only way out was to kill oneself. Yes, he was upset at the fact that he was selected to be a cyber brain for the Bacterian, but not to the point that he would kill himself, so he wouldn't face the fact that it might happen again.

"Are you serious? You think that I might kill myself of what almost happen to me?" He asked stunned that Krystal would think that he would do something like that to himself.

"I don't know, but what I have experience with your guys, I've learn that anything is quite possible," answered Krystal.

This caused Falco to laugh at this for he knew that just like Slippy, the green frog didn't show any of classic signs of a person that was seriously thinking of killing oneself. In fact he seemed to be the same to be the same cheerful happy go lucky hopeful green frog that was happy with the fact that he was with his team that included his best friend with no signs of trouble in his mind. "Trust me, Krystal, good ole Slippy is doing quite well."

"Yes, I know that you don't have to worry about me," said Slippy.

Krystal nodded her head at this and allowed her mind to open up, so that she would be able to tell if Slippy was telling the truth about this. She found out that he was telling the truth about this and she also found out that he also had doubts about this peace that the Bacterian was pitching to them. A clear sign that there was another person that they could talk about the Bacterian created James McCloud and what they knew about this thing.

"Yes, I know that you are doing quite well," said Krystal.

"Okay, now that little problem is over with, I think we should go back to our normal routine," said Falco.

After that Krystal went back to her seat while she was doing that both Falco and Slippy went back to their duties as well.

Waiting a couple of seconds to make sure that Falco wasn't watching what was going on Krystal tapped a couple of buttons into her computer terminal that she knew would open up a private secured channel to Slippy. When she got an alert that told her that Slippy did get the message that she had sent him and had return the message with one of his own that was in the nature of what did she want that required her to use the private message system instead of talking to him face to face, which he preferred. Seeing that she responded to that because she felt that this was the best way to do this with the fact that Falco was here and that it was best that he not to hear what she was about to say, for she knew that he was the type of person that would tell Fox about this as soon as he heard this. Like the pervious time she got a private message from Slippy that was of the nature that ask her what was this information and Krystal told him it was about the visit of James McCloud. That he wasn't the real James McCloud, but a creation of the Bacterian that was sent here for reasons she was unclear about and because of that he shouldn't be trusted.

Not waiting for a text message from Slippy, she look in the direction of the green frog to see his reaction to the news of this and saw that the green frog wasn't to happy with this news for he put his face in his hand.

_I'm sorry, Slippy that has to be done_ thought Krystal at this. She knew that Slippy was a life long friend of Fox and that anything that affected him also affected the green frog as well.

The she got a presentment that Slippy was able to regain his compose to the fact that he was able to response to her with his worries of this and how were going to handle this. How would they tell Fox, why did this Bacterian do this and why did she opt to tell him about this. Reading this she knew that she had to tell him the reasons why she was doing this and that what she did for him. She told him that they were not going to tell to them, but since it was from the Bacterian they would think that it was some type of diabolical reason and she explain to him the reason why she told him that because he had his doubts about this.

Once again she pop up her head to view the physical reaction that came from the green frog and once again she could see that the green frog wasn't to happy with the news of this. Like before he managed to fine the inner strength to strive on and accept the fact that this was the truth, no matter how much he didn't like this. But, even if he didn't like the fact that this was the truth he knew that he had to response to what Krystal had told him and that what he did. He told Krystal that he was glad with the fact that she had told him about this and that he would kept his mouth shut about this despite the fact that Fox was his best friend. Looking at that she knew that he was with them on this and with that out of the way she knew that the only thing she had to do was wait for the right time to tell Fox about this, which she told Slippy to do.

Before Slippy could so that the green frog had heard the sound of the elevator opening up, which caused the frog to twisted his body around in the direction of the noise and he could see that the rest of the people that were on the bridge did the same action when they had heard the same noise that he had heard. In doing that, Slippy like the rest of the people, could see that Fox, the Bacterian created James McCloud, James MacCloud, and Peppy were here, he knew that this was the time for him to stop the private messaging that he had with Krystal, not to arise any type of suspicions from any of them. While he was dong that, Falco got up from the chair at the sight of Fox.

"Oh, Foxie, I see that you are back," said Falco. "So what is up with these peace talks?"

"Nothing much, as I told Fox's dad, James, that the _Great Fox II_ isn't the right place to talk about this, we need to head to Corneria for a better place and people that were trained in this delicate art, to which everybody agree to," answered Peppy.

Falco nodded his head at this and allowed Fox to sit back in the Captain Chair while the rest of the people were able to take their seats on the bridge. Which resulted in James MacCloud and the Bacterian created James McCloud sitting next to each other the very thing that none of them wanted to do.

"ROB set a course to Corneria," said Fox.

The robot nodded his head at that and second after he did that, the robot imputed the command that made the _Great Fox II_ to fired up her engines. After that the robot tapped in yet another series of commands that would tell him the ETA of their trip, for he knew that somebody that was on the bridge would ask that as soon as they felt the engines of the ship fire up.

"ROB what is the ETA to Corneria?" Asked Peppy.

"About three hours," answered ROB.

"Is there anyway that you can push this ship any faster? You would think that the fact that a legend as myself with the words of peace on his lips would want you to get back to Corneria as fast as you can?" Asked James McCloud.

"That is the fastest that we can go, the only other way to get to Corneria is we use Beltino's Space Gate," started Fox and then with that the leader of the Star Fox team had an idea that could get them to Corneria faster, which was that they used Beltino's Space Gate. But, that plan only hinged on the fact that they had reposition the gate.

"Fox do you have an idea?" Asked Peppy.

"Yes, I can used Beltino's Space Gate we may be able to get to Corneria a lot faster if we used the _Great Fox II_'s engines, despite the fact that they were upgraded, but there is one small problem with the plan," answered Fox.

"Isn't there always a problem with your plans? What is it?" Asked Falco.

"I don't know if they were able to realign the gate and get back to the right spot after it was move in response to that fleet of Zelos attack us," answered Fox.

"I can check that out," said Peppy that started to work on his computer terminal so that he would be able to sent out an encrypted transmission to the commander of that station and fine out if he was able to move that thing back in the correct spot that would bring then over top of the Lansldie Continent, which housed the capital of this world.

"Thank you and I hope that our friend over there was able to do that for us," said Fox.

While this was going on, the Bacterian created James McCloud had accessed the memories of both Peppy and Pepper to see what this Beltino Space Gate was. In a matter of seconds he found out that thing was, which that it was the first of it kind in the Lylat System that would allow then to have faster than light, travel and that it was developed by Beltino Toad, Slippy's dad, which was the reason why it had his name of the thing. He also found out that it was the site of a battle of Aparoid Invasion, for it was the only way that the Lylatians would be able to get to the homeworld of the Aparoid within their lifetime. Which was the reason why it was targeted by the Aparoids for if that thing was destroyed or disable the Lylatians would have noway in completely stopping the Aparoid Invasion. Thinking about this the Bacterian created James McCloud thought that it would be used by the Lylatians against his group, the Bacterian, despite the fact that they were in their own system while the Aparoid on the other hand, where in what the assumed was another solar system.

"Dave, its me Peppy," said Peppy and the sound of the rabbit brought the Bacterian created James McCloud back to reality.

"Oh, sir, I must congrats you and your group on the defeat of the huge Bacterian battlecruiser," said Dave Aster.

"Thank you, Commander, but I've got a few questions for you," said Peppy.

"That's goes the same with me as well," said Dave.

"What is it?" Asked Peppy.

"I would like to know why hasn't the Dark Void that is around Titania disappeared? I thought that since you destroyed that ship it would of gone away," answered Dave.

_Oh how nice it would be if it was that easy_ thought Peppy. "Because we haven't destroyed the thing that controls the whole thing and this leads me to my other questions. For the fact, that we are caring a special envoy that is from the Bacterian that wants to talk peace with us and thus we would like to know have you reposition the Gate back to its regular spot?"

"Yes, we have and you don't need to worry about asking permission to use the Gate because I can justified the use of the Gate to these elected officials with the fact that you are carrying a possible end of this fight," answered Dave.

With that Peppy nodded his head at the wonderful news that they would be able to use the Gate instead of using the _Great Fox II_'s engines to get back to Corneria. "Thank you."

"I just have to get your location." Dave paused as the sound of some electronic buttons being tapped was heard over the open line. "There, we got it and it will be a couple of seconds before we fire up the Gate. As you know you will be out of communications while you are in transit, do you understand that?"

Peppy knew that the black feathered avian commander was only going the standard warring as a way to protect himself and/or the station if anything went wrong in the process. But, even with that Peppy could sense that Dave was a little concern for them and would of preferred that they went the other way that had them use their ship's engines rather than this way, for if there was anything that went wrong they would be able to get a hold of them to see what was the problem. That wasn't the case if that happen, while in transit with the Gate, for it something did go wrong during that tiny window they would have to wait until the ship had completely exited the void before they would be able to find out what happen with the ship.

"Yes," said the rabbit that echoed the same answer that he give to the commander at the time when they used the gate for a second time when they reached the homeworld of the Aparoids.

"Alright, then," said Dave as another series of electronic beeps was heard on the end of where Dave was. "You should be able to see the energy vortex forming in another couple of seconds."

Right on queue everybody that was on the bridge was able to see that a green circle vortex that look like that it was a puddle of water appeared in front of them. Without another word from anybody the _Great Fox II_ headed into the vortex, knowing all to well that while they were inside of that thing that would be out of communications and this time it wasn't due to the fact that it was a busted wire, it was due to the fact it was the envelope of energy that was surrounding them at this time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 A Welcome Calm

For the members of the current Star Fox team this would be their third time to use Beltino's Space Gate and because of that they were used to all of the things that happen when they transited through this vortex of energy. So when they got the notification from ROB that their communication was out, they weren't surprise by this fact, for they were warned that this would happen by Commander Aster before they enter into the vortex and this had happen before to them when they first used this mean of transportation. At first they were unnerved by the fact that this would happen, for they won't warn by anybody that was involved with the development team about this unforeseen problem, which socked them. For, they thought that all of the effects that this thing had were known by the people that had developed the thing and deemed that it was safe for them to use. But, for the people that were new to this means of traveling that included both James MacCloud and the Bacterian created James McCloud the news that they couldn't talk with the rest of the Lylat System was a little alarming.

"Is that normal?" Asked James MacCloud.

"Yes, it is," answered Fox.

"I don't like the fact that you can't talk to anybody while you are the vortex," said James MacCloud.

"You aren't the only one," said the Bacterian created James McCloud that found out that there was another unforeseen effect that this place had that the Lylatians couldn't of known about, and that was the fact that not only did this vortex cut off the regular ship to ship communication, it also cut off the telepathic link that he had with this Master.

Because of that he felt naked, exposed to the cruel harshest that the universe had to all of the living creatures and it was something that he didn't like, for he truly felt alone in this huge universe, that made him feel scare that there would be nobody that would morn him if he was killed. Which was something that the Lylatians had and something that he envied, for he wanted somebody or something that would care for him if he was killed.

This distress that was in the voice of the thing that James MacCloud knew was a Bacterian creature that was made to look like James McCloud made the blue furred fox slightly amused, maybe this thing faux appearance would be relieved before the damage was done and before he was forced to do something that would make him go against Fox or the rest of his team.

"A little worry, aren't we?" Asked James MacCloud, that hide the fact that he was enjoying this thing's distress.

"Yes, I'm, for what happen if something goes wrong while we are in transit?" Asked James McCloud.

"We will have to wait until we reach the other side of the vortex, which normally take only a few seconds," answered Fox. "But, you don't have to worry about that for all of the times that we went through this thing this was the only thing that had happen to us."

"How many times have you been through this?" Asked James MacCloud.

"Including this, it will be our third time," answered Fox that seemed to think nothing of this, like it was a walk in the park.

This lack feeling of this type of travel wasn't shared by either James MacCloud or the Bacterian created James McCloud for the two of knew that type of feelings in regards to any form of travel only came with years of successful used of the thing with numerous of different type of ships that had successfully used it. Not a couple of trips that was done by one type of ship.

"And you think that is good enough to have this lack of feelings toward it?" Asked the Bacterian created James McCloud.

"Yes, because while we have only used it three times, it has been used by other ships and this was the only thing that they had experience while they enter into this thing," answered Fox. "Trust me this thing is safe, it wasn't, I wouldn't of risk all of the lives that are on the ship."

Right after he said that the _Great Fox II_ emerged from the green vortex and found herself up above the planet of Corneria, over looking the Lansldie Continent that housed the capitol city of this world just like they had planed. As their ship slowly return to reality, anybody that was was looking would be ale to see that the _Great Fox II_ had suffered no damage to the ship while they were inside of the vortex and that all of their fears that they had about being her without communications was unfounded due to the fact that they had arrived to their destination without a scratch on their ship.

"As you can see we have made it to Corneria without a problem." said Fox.

Both James MacCloud and James McCloud got up from their seats to see if Fox was telling the truth about this. Both of them walked up to where there was a sizable window that would allow the two of them to see what this world look like and when they did the two of them found out that Fox was indeed telling the truth, they did make it to Corneria, a blue jewel among the darkness of space that surrounded this world. With that James MacCloud was happy with the fact that they were orbiting this world and that meant that he could get his own two feet on a solid rock instead of the haul of a metal ship. But, for the Bacterian created James McCloud it was a totally difference story, for he was now out of the vortex and was able to sense that he had his telepathic link back, which made him feel that he was in control of his world. Which allowed him to think better and with the blue jewel of a world that was below him that was just asking to be conquered by his group.

"Yes, I can see that. Did you know how long do we have to wait until we are allowed to land?" Asked James MacCloud.

"Anytime, that we want, it seems that the world of 'peace' has caused almost all of the proper proceeders to be bypass so that we can land as soon as possible," answered Peppy.

James MacCloud nodded his head at that. _At least I can get some distance from this thing and maybe I can talk with Krystal about this Bacterian creation that is portraying itself as Fox's father without the risk of telling Fox about it_.

"Okay, ROB, you heard Peppy you can talk her down anytime that you feel like," said Fox.

"Do you think that we should land in the same are that we took off from?" Asked ROB.

"Yes, that would be wise, since that is the place that we will be meeting an official group of people," answered Peppy.

Almost like it was scripted they saw that a shuttle came out of Beltino's Space Gate right after Peppy had told them about the group of people that they were going to meet.

"Boy, that was fast," said James MacCloud.

Before anybody could said another word at this, they once again felt the engines of the _Great Fox II_ fire up and with that they all knew that ROB had thought that it was time for them to head into the atmosphere of Corneria. With that everybody knew that it was time for all of them to get back into their seats, strap it, and brace themselves for yet another wild ride as they reentered Corneria's atmosphere, for while it was hard to escape the pull of the rocky world that wanted one to stay inside of the protective atmosphere, it was down right dangerous to reenter a planet's atmosphere. For it was a thing that was developed by the forces of nature to act like a shield, to protect all of the life that called this world home, burring up a majority of space debris that found itself drawn to this world. So that meant that ROB would have to slowly descend the _Great Fox II_, so that the ship wouldn't burn up while it was in reentry.

On the tarmac that was on the Cornerian Military Base where the Star Fox team had used as their temporary home was a group of several governmental officials that were guarded by various of security that ranged from the base's own security forces to the ones that were tasked with guarding the elected leader of this world making sure that this area of the base was cleared with all people that were deemed not necessary while this group was here.

Among the group of protective group was the elected leader of the Lylat Federation, President Carl Canals, a middle age tom cat that was dress in a blue suit that was complete with a red and white striped tie. That like most elected officials that came from this system had at a younger age decided that entry into the field of politics was the thing that he wanted to do despite that all of his actions would be under the microscope and that he should kept himself clean it he wanted a prized career for himself which was something that he did throughout his life. Which was something that he couldn't say about his fellow elected officials that tried everything that they thought would help further their career despite the effect that it would have on the people that they were suppose to work for. Which was the fact that why he was elected at the powerful position that he found himself in, for many of the citizens of this solar system were sick and tired with all the political in fighting that had plagued this government. Unlike many elective officials, that had promise a bunch of good things that would change how they would live their lives, to only break those promises, he actually delivered on them, much to the surprise to the regular, but jaded citizens to the news personalities that were expects on the field and to his political rivals that waited with baited breath when he failed to delivered those promises. Because of that he became quite popular with the regular people, but was hated by the special interest groups that thought that he was yet another political figure that they could control with their huge amount of money that could make him quite rich, if he had only allowed some thing to go through while letting other things to stall. But, that wasn't how he played the game and because of that Canals knew that he had a huge target on his back because of that, but that was something that he wouldn't allow effect him at this time. For right now he had to greet an envoy that was sent by the Bacterian to talk about a peace between the two of them and while he wasn't all to knee on their group he knew for a fact that they didn't want a war that might end up destroying their operation, so he knew that they wouldn't try anything that was funny. Which was a slight relief for him that meant that he would be able to focus on these talks.

Canals looked skyward and saw the faint outline of a ship that was descending. With that he knew that was the _Great Fox II_ that was coming this way and wold be landing on this tarmac in a matter of seconds which happen for him and the rest of the group. For the ship that the Star Fox team now called their home was now on the tarmac, waiting for all of them to come up to the ship when it felt that it was safe for them to do.

One of the security personal cocked his head as he put his right hand toward his right ear as he got a transmission that told him that all of the correct proceeders that were needed to lock this ship down after it landed in front of the group. A result of this the security guard that was dress in black suit nodded his head at the news of this and after that he put his head back up. Then he walked over to Canals and whispered in his right ear about what he had heard about the _Great Fox II_. When he was done with that he went back to the pervious posture that was to look out for any type of danger that could be out there that nobody would be able to see or foreseen. While he was doing that Canals turned his attention to the front of the ship for he like the rest of the group had heard a noise that told them that something was happening. Since most of them were civilians, with little to no military experience they had no clue if this noise was something that was bad or good, so they braced themselves for the fact that this was a bad thing for all of them and that included all of the difference security personal that went for their weapons.

But, this fear of something had happening because of that noise was unfounded, due to the fact that the noise was the sound of the landing ramp of the _Great Fox II_ was coming down. Seeing that it was nothing to be afraid of and that they were acting like bunch of scared children of the slightly sound all of the people straighten up, trying to hide the fact that they had acted like this in the first place. This quick chance of stances was also reflected in the people that were guarding this people as well that were only acting like this as a reaction to how this group of civilians were acting and since they had calm down a bit they also calm down a bit.

"Well that was kind of fun," said one of them that was trying to break the air of tension that they found all of themselves in, but it seem that tiny bit of levity fell on depth ears, as if nobody got the joke that this person was trying to do.

But despite that everybody kept their eyes on the ramp as they were able to see that all of the people that were on the ship were coming out of the ship and when they did, everybody could see that the group of people that were on that ship, was in fact the Star Fox team. That included the team leader, Fox McCloud, the son of the dead hero, James McCloud that was dress in the same way that he was dress when he had saved the Lylat System for the first time that was leading the group down the ramp. Behind him were two other members that the group of people knew just as much as they did with Fox and they were the brash avian pilot Falco Lombardi that was dress in a red armor fight suit, and the team's mechanic, Slippy Toad that was dress in a yellow jumpsuit. After the two of them were two other team members that seen to be complete opposite of each other, in the terms of how long they were on the team and that was the blue telepathic vixen, which was Krystal that was dress in an equally blue suit who was the newest member of the team. The person that was next to her was the oldest member of the team that was a throw back to days of the first Star Fox team and that was Peppy Hare that wasn't dress in his bright ruby red Cornerian Defense Force Uniform that would tell everybody that he was a General in that organization, but in the clothing that he wore while he was working with the Star Fox team. But, behind him were two new people that they had never seen before and they were two foxes. One of them was blue in color just like Krystal was and they all assumed that he was of the same race that she was, the other one was another orange furred fox that look just like Fox, but they only assumed that was because he was also a red fox, not because he was a Bacterian creation that was made to look like this. After that they assumed that there would be another person that would be the person that would be the special envoy for the Bacterian and they were all surprise with the fact that there was nobody that came after the two new people. So with that they all assumed that these two new people were the special envoys of this Bacterian.

But, they would fine out who these two new people were when both Fox and Peppy walked up to President Canals, under the watchful eye of the person that was dress in a black suit.

"Mr. McCloud, General Hare," started Canals.

"Yes, Mr. President," said Fox.

"Yes, sir," said Peppy.

"The two of you and your team have done a great service to the Lylat System," he continue with.

"Thank you," said Fox that didn't like the be referred to as "Mr McCloud" but as "Fox", for it reminded him of his father, but since he was the President of the Lylat Federation, the elected leader of their government it was respectable of him not to raise any objection to him in calling him out on this term.

"That is the same sentiment with me as well, Mr. President," said Peppy.

"Now, I would like to know is it true that these Bacterian want to start peace talks with us?" Asked Canals.

"Yes, they are," answered Peppy.

"If that is so, I would like to know where is this special envoy that you are talking about?" Asked Canals.

"Here he is," said Peppy that turned his body around and when he did that the rest of his group of people parted which allowed the other orange fox to walk up to where Canals was.

When he did that he found out that there was a reason why this other orange fox look like Fox McCloud, because that was the fact that he was James McCloud, Fox's father. Something that nobody expected to see.

"My Solar, is that who I think that is?" Asked Canals.

With that Peppy turned back to face the feline with a little smile on his face. "Yes, it is the long thought dead James McCloud, and you can clearly see that he isn't dead."

After that the Bacterian created James McCloud walked up to where the feline President of the Lylat Federation and saw that this Cornerian was a mixture of emotions at the sight of him. With this he knew that his was the perfect time for him to strike at this person's heart, which would make this person's mind weak to what he was to say to him. So he put up a smile on his face to tell this person that he was happy with the fact that he was at this place, which was the home of the person that he was portraying, and saw that the feline elected official had his hand out. He knew what this meant,thanks to the lessons of his feline teacher, and what he had to do, which was to shake his hand. She also told him that he should of have a firm grip, but not to firm that it would crush the hand of the other person, which he did.

"It is nice to have you back, James. You should be proud of the things that you son have done in your name to kept this system safe," said Canals.

The Bacterian James McCloud slightly turned his head toward Fox, to give the vulpine the impression that he was the _real_ James McCloud and not a copy of the person, which he was. "Yes, I've heard all of the wonderful deeds that my son has done. " He turned his head back to the feline. "And as much I would like to talk about the wonderful things that my son has done in the past for the system, but I must tell you that I'm the person that is going to speak on behalf of the Bacterian."

A collected sigh of disbelief was heard throughout the crowd of people, for they couldn't believe that this was the truth. This sense of disbelief was also reflected Canals as well.

"What? Why?" Asked the socked feline. "I thought that they would send somebody of there own race to do the talking not somebody that is the member of the race that they are currently fighting."

_He dose have a point with that one _thought the Bacterian James McCloud.

"And you would be right about that, but the problem with the Bacterian is the fact that they don't want to risk the fact that somebody of your own race might take a shot at them and form what I know about the Bacterians is the fact that they are bunch of brain-like creatures that have no physical defense like you have. Thus, a simple injury, like a cut, might not kill you, but might kill them," answered the Bacterian created fox.

"Okay, that answer one of our questions, but you still didn't answer the other one, the one that is about you? If the Bacterian themselves can't risk the harshest of this world, why didn't they create an avatar that would be able to handle all of the harshest of this world," said a new person that look like to be a white tiger.

"And who are you?" Asked the Bacterian created James McCloud.

"Paul Zelie, Secretary of Defense," answered the white tiger.

This had caught the Bacterian created fox off guard do to fact that this white tiger was partial correct on the part that they did create an avatar for this thing, which was him. This also made him think about the warring that the _real_ James McCloud had told him about that the four people of Wolf, Fox, Krystal, and James won't the only people that would be able to tell that he was just a copy. This also got the attention of James MacCloud that up to this time was just turing everything off until he heard that it was either time for all of them to go or that it was his time to greet the President of the Lylat Federation, for it was showing to him that not everybody in this government was an idiot that took everything that they saw as fact and would dare question it, like they were doing at this time.

_Let's see if you can get yourself out of this one_ mused James MacCloud at the tight spot that he found himself in, for he knew if he couldn't think of something real quick, it would raise up the powerful emotion of doubt and if it did, it would mean that he wouldn't have to go face to face with Fox about this issue of his father.

_Let's see if all of that fancy Bacterian twisted science that made you will be able to help you with this_ said James MacCloud to himself at the sight of this situation.

"Yes, that would be the way that I think they would of done it, but since they had me in a form of stasis, a story that I will further explain to you, they thought that it would be better for them to sue me to help them out on this, since they knew that I was from this system," answered the fox.

The white tiger nodded his head at that, but wasn't happy with this explanation on the part of James McCloud, for while he didn't know James McCloud personally. He did know for the fact that he would never do something like this, unless there was something that these Bacterians had either dangle in front of him or threaten him with to make him to this. "And you agree to this, you of all people won't go for something like this. What did they threaten you with, what did they offer to you to make you betray your own race?" Demanded Zelie

_Whoa, I like this guy_ thought James MacCloud. _Clearly, he doesn't buy the fact that this is the _real _James McCloud like the rest of the people that are around him._

"Whoa, Paul, what are you saying that James is a race traitor?" Asked Canals.

Zelie folded his hand up against his chest. "Maybe, but I know for a fact that if you were the _real_ James McCloud, you would never go for this unless you were threaten with something."

The Bacterian created James McCloud put his hands up as an act of defensive. "No, no, it's not like that."

"Then tell us what is this all about?" Asked the white tiger.

The Bacterian created James McCloud paused at this to allow himself to calm down, which would allow him to think this all through and maybe think of something that would get this white tiger off his back. Then, he had the idea that might work with this guy. "They thought that I was a Cornerian, a citizen of this solar system that the idea of peace might be better received if if was on the lips of somebody that was of their own race, not something that they had made."

_Don't fall for the bunch of bullshit that he is feeding you_ thought James MacCloud.

But despite James MacCloud's hope that this Zelie guy wouldn't fall for this Bacterian creation was dashed when he was able to see that the defiant Zelie was starting to soften up his stance on this guy, the one thing that he didn't want this guy to do.

"I suppose," the white tiger said. "But, I would of preferred to talk with either a member of the Bacterian or something that they created."

"While it seems that is over with, I think that you should get to know the rest of my staff and the people that you will be talking with," said Canals.

This caused the James MacCloud to shake his head at this, for they didn't know what they were about to do and that he knew that he would have to go against Fox on this. But, for the Bacterian created James McCloud this was a relief, for he had convinced that white tiger, the only obstruction that he had faced, that he was the _real_ James McCloud and not some copy. Now with that out of the way he knew that he next step was to great these other Lylatians and that's what he did. In doing that he found out that were was a trio of Lylatians that would be the people that would be the main people that would be responsible for the discussion during these peace talks. He could see that one of three was a male cardinal that went by the name of Frank Malepass, the second one of the three was yet another person that was of the canine family and they look like they were a mix bend of a Husky and Shepherd, which went by the name of Zack Jeter. The last member of the team of three who was the leader of the group was yet another avian, the look like she was some type of blue jay and she went by the name of Azure Bralmen. During the introduction of these three people he shock each of their hands, just like he did with President Canals, to maintain the image that he was the _real_ James McCloud and to make sure that none of these people had the gene inside of them. He found out that none of them had the gene and so he knew that their blood wasn't a threat to him.

"Now, that we have meet all of the players in this great drama, I think we should tell the rest of the Lylat System about this and that a long thought dead hero of this system, is not dead, but is quite alive," said Canals.

The Bacterian created James McCloud nodded his head at this, for this was failing right in lines with his plans.

"Oh, yes, another thing, I would like to have the entire Star Fox team with me when I make that announcement. I think it would be great boost to the people of this system to se two of its most beloved heros together in this same place," said Canals.

"We would be happy to do that," said Fox that wasted no time in answering for the team, despite the fact that there were some of his own team that knew that all of this was just rouse on the part of the Bacterian.

One of them was James MacCloud, that had up to this point had kept his mouth shut, spoke up. "Since, I'm not officially part of the Star Fox team, I would like to request that I might be excused from this press conference."

"And, you are who?" Asked Canals.

"Lieutenant James MacCloud of the Gradian Military, sir," answered James MacCloud.

At first, the feline President was a little confused at the sight of this new comer that shared a name that was so close to the legendary James McCloud. But that confusion that he had about this person was quickly fixed when he found out that this blue male fox was and why he was with the Star Fox team via his Secretary of Defense whispering that information into his ears, which caused the feline to nod his head at the information that was given to him.

"Ah, you must be our visitor from another system," he said.

James MacCloud didn't like how this feline had used that, it made him feel like he was an unwelcome outsider but he was right about it, he wasn't from this system and it didn't help matters that this was coming from somebody that could have the same title that the leader had. So it meant that he would have to show him the upmost resect no matter what he did or say to him.

"Yes, sir, you would be correct about that," said James MacCloud.

"Yes, I've heard what you have done for the Star Fox team and just like with them, I've truly grateful for your assistance," said Canals.

James MacCloud knew that was the typical political fluff that was made him feel good about what he has done for them and quite frankly it didn't matter to him what this person had thought about the stuff that he did, for he was just doing his job. But, even with that James knew that he had to answer him back with the equally typical political fluffy saying.

"Thank you, Mr. President, sir," said James MacCloud.

"No, _thank you_," he started. "And since you were key in helping the Star Fox team I think that you should be with us as well, so that the rest of the Lylat System will finally get to know who you are and what you look like, so they will know that you aren't something that we made up. Also it will show that there other space fairing civilizations out there that don't want to either destroy or enslave us."

James MacCloud had to admit that he did have a point that, but despite that he still didn't want to be with that Bacterian thing that was massacring itself as James McCloud. "Yes, it would be, sir. But, as I started before, I'm not officially part of the Star Fox team, I'm part of the Gradian Military, and thus I don't think my COs won't be to happy with the fact that they see me standing with a mercenary group. Plus, since I'm the only one that has the skills to deal with the Bacterians if they think the peace talks are taking to long and attack you."

Canals turned around toward Zelie. "Is he right about that?"

Zelie nodded his head at Canals' question. "He might, while we have an open policy with some mercenary groups, that might not be the same with his government and we don't want him to lose his job because he was just helping us out."

Canals nodded his head at this, as much as he would of liked the rest of the Lylat System to know about him and his government, he also knew that it was best for all of them that he shouldn't be there. For this might even considered to be an offense to their government and that it was best not to offend a government that could be either a quite powerful ally or a dangerous foe. "Yes, you are excused."

"Thank you, sir, Now can I leave for I have to contact my government to advise me on this new development," requested James MacCloud that knew that part about him contacting his government was a lie, for there was noway that he would be able to do that, but Canals and rest of the people here didn't have to know that.

"Yes, you can," said Canals.

"Thank you, sir," said James MacCloud that did a quick statue to feline President, not knowing that this was an offense to him or not, but from the things that he had seen with these people who had a lot of stuff that was similar to the humans that were on Gradius, he knew that doing that it wouldn't offend them.

The feline President returned the same gesture in a more causal way and with that James that he would be able to go back to the _Great Fox II_, which he did.

"Now, that's over with, I think that it would be best if we set up this press conference as soon as we can," said Canals.

"Yes, that would be wise," said the Bacterian created James McCloud.

Before anybody could say anything the security personal that was keeping a watchful eye on anything had said something in his hidden communicator about the fact that they were about to move, os they needed the motor cage to pick up everybody plus six. After he said that in his communicator he was able to hear that they were sending the motor cage to their spot and that it would be arriving in about two minutes. This update on the motor cage had caused the security personal to nod his head at that, it was good news, but not great. But, it would have to do and so without thinking about it he went to the feline President about their travel arrangements. This in turned caused the feline President to nod his head at this and this was good enough for the security personal to stand back up.

"It seems that our ride will be here in about tow minutes, is there anything else that you would like to say or do before we leave?" Asked Canals.

"I don't think there is much more than we can do at this moment," said the Bacterian created James McCloud.

"Good," said the President.

Before anybody could say anything that would counter what the Bacterian created vulpine, the motor cage that they were referring to had pull up that made up of a half dozen black armor hover limos that themselves had black tinted windows and flags on either side of the hover craft. With that both Slippy and Krystal knew that they had lost their shot to bail of showing up at the press conference, much like James MacCloud, whom had a legit reason for doing this that couldn't be countered by the President. For the only reason that they would be able to give was the fact that they didn't like the idea that they would be standing with James McCloud and they knew that they would be asked about the reason that was behind all of this or they would be given the reason why they should attend the press conference.

So without saying another world both Krystal and Slippy went into one of the black armor hover limbos, keeping what they knew about the Bacterian creation to themselves as the armor hover limbo took off like the rest of vehicles did.

Paul Zelie, the white tiger secretary of defense had urged that he take one of the hover limos by himself, because while this James McCloud had talked a great story, as story that was good enough to convert Fox that everything was on the up and up. But, him on the other hand didn't buy it one signal bit, he knew and he couldn't explain it, but he felt that there was something that wasn't quite right about this guy. He didn't know if it was his story that he was capture by these Bacterians, put into something that was called stasis, and finally brought out of it because he was just like the rest of the people of this solar system so that they would have a much better reaction toward the news that they were offering peace between the two of their races, or the fact that this person was even the _real_ James McCloud in the first place. But, what he did know was the fact that he wasn't the only one that didn't believe this story and that person was the other blue fox that went by the name of James MacCloud. Because of that he wanted to get to know this person more and why he was acting like this in regards to James McCloud, despite the fancy story that he was weaving to the rest of the people.

That was the reason why he was on his own encrypted personal communicator, talking to one of his less than favorable contacts about the fact that he would like him to do a little favor for him.

"No, its not that," said Zelie to his contact.

"What is then?" Asked the other person.

"I need you to get a hold of a person that is called James MacCloud and when you do I would you to make sure that I or him will be able to contact him whenever we like," answered Zelie.

"Okay, what dose this James McCloud person look like and where would this person be," said the other person.

"He is not that hard to miss, for he is make fox that is blue in color, much like female fox that is known as Krystal and and the last time that I saw him he was heading toward the _Great Fox II_," said Zelie.

"And is the _Great Fox II_ still located at the same military base?" The person asked.

"Yes, it is," answered Zelie.

"That is all I need to know and you know are agreements," said the person.

Zelie nodded his head at that because he knew what he meant by this and that was while he was off doing his favors he should not contact him for anything, as a way to kept himself and Zelie safe just in case something grievous would happen to him. That at the end of the favor, when he had finished the favor and came back from the doing his work he would get a hold of him to tell him that he had done his errand for him. Zelie had never ask how he did, for he didn't want to know how he did it, as long as he did it for him.

"Yes, I do." said Zelie.

"Good," he said and after that the transmission that was between the two of them went dead, which was a signal to him that he should turn off his own communicator, which he did.

After that he looked out the black tinted window to take a look at the scenery that was passing him by, thinking about all of the people that called this city home and this planet their home as well. Knowing a good majority of the people here didn't know all of the dirty little backdoor deals that were done to kept this world safe from the forces that wanted it destroyed. He knew if these people had ever found out what some people in their government did to kept them safe, they would be socked at what they did and would demand that they should be removed from their positions of power, even if it was for the good.

"Only if they knew the things that we have done in the name of keeping them safe," he mused to himself as he rested his shoulder on the window.

James MacCloud found himself sitting on the nearest chair that he could fine and it was located on the bridge of this ship. With that he was able to fully understand what just had happen to him and because of that he put his head in his hand. He couldn't believe that everybody had brought the story that the Bacterian created James McCloud had spun in front of all of them and what made it worst it was the fact that Krystal had spoken up like he did not to be apart of the press conference. If they did, he would be able to talk to her about this and what the two of them would come up to deal with this Bacterian thing, but that wasn't the case. So now he was all by himself in this ship under the guise that he was talking to his government about this, despite that he knew that he still had to fine a way to get the word out that James McCloud wasn't the person that they thought he was, but the still had no idea how he would be able to do that. For he knew that he would have to go up against the very people of this system that considered him as a hero and Fox McCloud that thought the world of him.

"_Don't worry, your day will come_," said a voice that was inside of his head.

At first James thought of nothing of this. "Yes, I know, but how long do I have to wait? How long do I have to put up with this before I can act?"

"_That is the question_," said the voice again.

With that James realized what was going on, he was talking to himself and it was talking to him back. With that he was heading down a path that he was didn't want to go down on because it something that he didn't want to do for the stigma that came with doing it.

_Oh, no you aren't going down that road_ he said to himself.

Right after that he heard a noise that echoed in this place that sounded like somebody was walking around and at first he thought that it was a normal noise, since ROB was walking around the ship, checking it to make sure that everything was working in order. But, James wanted to make sure that was the case, so he open up a channel to the robot.

"Hey, ROB, are you anywhere around the bridge?" Asked James.

"Negative," the robot answered.

_Okay, its not him, than who is it_? Asked James at that. "Thank you, ROB."

With that he ended the transmission between the two of them and allowed the robot to continue on his duties as he was doing that he heard that noise once again. Knowing that it wasn't ROB walking around, it only meant that it was somebody else that was on this ship and because of that he pull out his staff to defend himself against this other person or thing.

"Okay, whoever or whatever you are I know that you are here," said James.

"And that is because I wanted you to fine me," answered a new male voice that was behind him.

The sound of the new voice that was behind him, forced the Gradian pilot to turn around to face the person that was behind him and when he did that he found out that he was face to face with the person that had just answered his question. In doing that he saw that the person was a lizard that looked like a Komodo dragon, not knowing if this person was an ally or an enemy, James pointed his staff weapon at the person, just in case.

"Who are you?" Demanded James. "How did you get on this ship and what do you want with me?"

"With your first question, my name is Draco," he paused, totally unaffected by the fact that he had a weapon that was directly pointed in his face at point blank range, clearly telling James that whomever this person was, he was used to the fact that there was a weapon up in his face. "With your second question, it not to hard to get into a ship that is unguarded and with your third question I was send by my friend, you might of heard of him, Paul Zelie."

"The Secretary of Defense?" Asked James that still didn't lower his staff, for this person could be just saying this to make him lower his guard.

"Yes," he said, totally unaffected by the fact that this blue fox was able to figure this out, for it wasn't to hard to do so.

"If that is so, what dose the Secretary of Defense want with me?" Asked James.

"He wants to tell you that you aren't the only one that doesn't believe the story that is being told by James McCloud," answered Draco.

James narrowed his eyes at him for he knew that this Draco character spoke that truth about this, for he was the only one that had raise up any questions about him. "If that is so, what dose he want to do about it?"

"He wants to set up a meeting with you and if there are others that feels the same way that you feel about it after the press conference," answered Draco.

James nodded his head at this, for this was something that he could build one and maybe used to form a plan that would tell everybody that the thing that called itself James McCloud was in fact a creation of the Bacterian, the very thing that they were fighting. "Alright then how will he contact me and how will I be able to contact him."

"Via this," he said. After he said that, the lizard place a small black device down on one of the chairs. "And now since my job is done with, I must leave."

Before James could say anything about this the lizard man had left the bridge without saying another word to him and that made the blue fox think a little about what just had happen. For he had gain a potential powerful ally in this fight and that not everybody in the government brought the story that the Bacterian James McCloud was telling them. Maybe things were starting to turn around for him and his plan on telling the rest of the Lylat System that thing was a Bacterian creation that was made to fool all of them. Now the only thing that he would have to do at this time was wait until the press conference was over with to see what Paul Zelie wanted to do.


	31. Chapter 31

**Note**: It seems that formating is going to be an issue again, I am going to tried a bunch of different ways to tell, you the reader, that there is a change of point of view.

Chapter 31 A Slight Warm Breeze

The air that was surrounding the capital building was warm and sunny with a slight warm breeze a typical late spring day on Corneria. But, wasn't normal was the fact that the walkway that was open and free to anybody that had visited this moment was now close down to all but people that were involved with protecting the area. This was because they was a press conference that involved the President of the Lylat Federation and when that was announced, a whole bunch of protective measures where put into place to make sure that all of the people that would be involved with this, that also included shutting down numerous of public sections, placing hidden shape shooters in key spots that would have a bird eye view of the entire area, and making this place a no fly zone for all civilian aircraft. With those things in place the workers went work placing a podium that had several microphones covering the wooden top of the podium. Because of that almost all of the major news broadcasting outlets had sent their own reporters to this conference so that they would be able to report what they saw at this time and that only thing that they were waiting for was the President of the Lylat System.

Then they found out that the person that they were waiting for had shown up for all of them and when he did that he was greeted by a blitz of white flashes that came from all of the photo journalists that were also here to get all of the pictures of this events. After he did that they found out that he was being trailed by a group of six people that were being lead by an orange furred vulpine and with that all of the people that were here as well with the people that were watching this knew who this person was, it was Fox McCloud. Because of that they knew what this group of people was, it was the Star Fox team and that meant that the danger that was from the Bacterian was either over or was nearing the end of it. That they were here with the President of the Lylat Federation to give a brief description of what happen during the fight while they were done here doing what they normally would do. But, despite all of that everybody waited until anybody from the group to speak up about the reason why they were here.

"My fellow Lylatians," started the President of the Lylat Federation that knew that he wasn't just talking to planet, but the words of the Lylat System that would be able to hear or watch him. "As, you know that it the past couple days we have endured yet another threat that was outside of our system and that threat came in the name of the Bacterian."

A mirror hum of voices was heard from the various different news reporters that were busy taking notes about what they just heard with their own ears and this also caused the photo journalists to click more photos.

But despite that voices and clicks of photos the President of the Lylat Federation still press on.

"Even with that, the Star Fox team under the skillful and quick thinking of Fox McCloud were able to neutralize the threat to the point that they want to talk peace with us," said the feline President.

Again the sound of various muted voices were heard along side of the sound of photos being clicks and once again the feline President paid no attention to all of the noises that were around him, because he had seen it before.

"Yes, I know the sound of talking peace with our foes is something that is quiet alien to us, but despite that I think this is that we should continue this matter and to prove to us that the Bacterian themselves are serious about this, they have sent us a special envoy," said the feline.

This caused no reaction to the people that was in the crowd for they all knew that they was something like this would happen. Even with that the feline still remained firm on this. "Who is a person that we thought was lost and is a legend among our people."

The feline paused and turned in the direction of where the Star Fox team was. "I would like you all to see the person that is speaking on the behalf of the Bacterian, James McCloud."

At the sound of that name had made the chatty news reporters fall quiet at the sound of this person, because they all knew the legends that had surrounding this person that were mostly true. Like the fact that he didn't die on Venom, but somehow found a way to survive and was living off the grid so that he would allow his son to make his own life without his reputation clouding what he did. Even with that the would from time to time pop up to see how his son was doing and if he approved what he was doing he would disappeared into the mist of time until he felt it was time for him to show up again. But these reports were unfounded and manly happen to Fox when he was by himself that were only given to them by a second half account that came from one of the team.

But, now when they all saw with their own two eyes that this was in fact James McCloud and that he was alive nor he was some mysterious image that would shot out cryptic messages that could mean anything, who real meaning would only come clear after the fact. But, a flesh and blood living person that count interact with the world that was all around him, a person that they could ask questions about what had happen to him and about all of the mysterious appearances that were reported of him. They all knew that this was the real deal and that anything that he might say would be straight forward that even the dumbest person would be able to figure out.

"Thank you, Mr. President," said the Bacterian created James McCloud while there was a dozen of photos that was being click, telling the Bacterian creation that he had not only these people waiting for his next word, but the people that were watching this on their version of a TV feed. Now, it was time for him to open up their collected heat to him so that he would be able to stab it later.

"Yes, that is true of me, I was picked by the Bacterian to conduct the peace talks with your government," said the Bacterian created James McCloud. "For it has decided that your resistance is far greater to anything that it has face in all of the eons that this thing has been alive."

this had caused a good majority of the reporters to nod their heads at this, which was the thing that the Bacterian created James McCloud wanted to have happen. But, to make sure that he was right about he open up his mind a little so that the only the thoughts that he would be able to hear were the surface thoughts of these people and when he did that he found out that a good majority of these people brought his story at face value. There were a few of them that didn't buy what he was saying and so the Bacterian created James McCloud knew they were the reporters that he knew he would have to talk to first when there would be a and q session with these reporters. But among those reporters that didn't believe him there was one out of that group that he a rock hard will that was from a small independent news group that wouldn't believe him no matter what he would say to him and because of that James knew that this reporter would be the type of person that would ask him hard questions that would require him to think of an answer, not just one that was already thought off. So James knew that he would be the one that he would have to avoid as long as he could before he would have to answer his question.

So with that done and over with he closed up his mind just in case that the telepathic blue fox thought that it was time to extend her mind just like he did to see what he was doing. He also found out that closing up his mind he was able to see that the feline President had once again spoken and which he wasn't able to fully understand what he was saying to the crowd of people. He could tell that it was good enough to kept them under control for they had stop their chatty voices.

"James, are you okay?" Asked the voice of Peppy.

With that James realized that he must of spaced out a little and he was a little dumbfounded by this, for this had never happen before to him when he had open up his mind like that before.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm fine. I just black out a little bit back there," answered James that found himself being propped up with the help of Peppy.

"Is he alright?" Asked one of the news reporters that had found the strength to speak up about what they just witness.

"He is just fine. I think he is a little tried from the trip," answered Peppy that sounded like he was trying to defend him by putting his body in front of him, trying to shied him from prying eyes of those reporters that sensed that there was blood in the water.

"What trip?" Asked another one.

"The one that he took from the Dark Void to get to the _Great Fox II_," answered Fox.

"What? You can't be serious about that?" Asked a third one.

"Yes, that was true, nothing can survive that place," answered a fourth voice.

With that all of the people that was spellbound by the fact that James McCloud was alive, were now starting to think that while he looked and sounded like this person he might not be that person. That being exposed to all of these people might of well been to much to deal with and the blacking out that this James McCloud was the signs that the cracks were starting to show.

"If that is the case, how is he standing here, talking to us," said yet another voice, despite what happen still believe that this person was James McCloud.

"That is because he is lying about the fact that he came from the Dark Void, or the fact that he is James McCloud," said a fifth new voice that seemed to draw power from the fact that there were questions about the stories of who he was and where he came from.

"Oh, tell me, Mr. McCloud, _if _that is really you, what happen to you when you were over the orbit of Venom and don't give me the shorten official story that everybody knows. I want details of what happen to you," demanded this reporter.

"No, he is not ready for this," said Peppy that was still standing in between this reporter and James McCloud.

"Yes...yes I am," answered a shaken James McCloud.

"James...don't," said Peppy.

James put up his hand up and Peppy knew that despite his best efforts to persuade him not to go further with this James still wanted to go on with that. So Peppy allowed James to stand up and to face this person that was questioning the fact that he was James McCloud and where he came from.

"You, want details of what happen, I'll give you details. After I push Peppy out of the way, I took a direct shot from some type of energy weapon that engulfed me in some thing that I could best described as a black hole that suck me into it. But before it did that it took a piece of Peppy's Arwing and before I knew it I found myself in another part of the universe," started James McCloud that found out that this was the thing that had caused this person to back away from the accusation that he was a fake.

Seeing that he knew this was the perfect time to take this reporter down and quieted his resistance once for all.

"Is that good enough for you?" The Bacterian created James McCloud demanded. "Oh, do you want to know every little detail about my life while I was there?"

The skeptical reporter didn't say anything to this and the Bacterian created James McCloud took that as his answer, an answer that was no.

"Good, is there anybody else that would like to question me?" Asked the fox.

Nobody said anything to that and the Bacterian created James McCloud took that as a no to his question. "Good, and my dear friend Peppy, is right about the fact about my trip. I'm a bit tried from it and I would of expected a much more warmer greeting from the people that thought me as a legend, but it seems that I was wrong about you. But, I will move on from that, because I still love this word and this system, which is the reason why I will conduct these peace talks with your reps."

After that the Bacterian created James McCloud walked away from the podium and to the left side of the thing to let the feline President do the rest of the talking. While he was doing that James's put his head into his hand and started to view the center of his face.

"Dad are you alright?" Asked Fox that saw that the father was having a headache.

The Bacterian created James McCloud took his hand away from his face. "No, I'm not alright, I thought that they would have been greeted better and without any type of questions about the fact that I'm the real deal."

"I can't blame them for that, because of the Bacterian had a feline agent that was Peppy's aide and if the Bacterian can create something like that. There is no doubt in the back of their mind that you might be a creature of the Bacterian," said Fox.

The Bacterian created James McCloud knew what Fox was referring to and what had happen to her, but they didn't need to know that if they didn't know that in the first place.

"They did? What did that thing look like and what happen to that thing?" Asked the Bacterian creation.

"Yes, they did and from what Peppy told me that it was feline in nature and that it was working for him for about a year, showing no signs of its true nature to him nor to anybody else that came across her. As for the way that the thing look liked, it was a middle age grey and white cat, again it had nothing on its body that would of told us otherwise. What happen to the thing after its cover was blow when it tired to destroy the statue of Inari, it transformed into some type of energy, giving me and James MacCloud a mocking thank you for allowing that monument to be destroyed before it headed up to the skies. After that we don't know what happen to that thing, we can only assumed that it head back to the Dark Void," answered Fox.

_So they don't know what happen to that thing_ though the product of the Bacterian.

But, with that one question out of the way and knowing for a fact that they didn't have a clue where the feline agent went after they discovered her. Another question pop up in his mind and that was who was this Inari person, it seem that the memories of all of the Lylatians didn't have anything about this person. So he went to the memories that he had from this Master and he found out that while, yes he did have some information about this Inari person, but it was broken fragmented to the point that the Bacterian creation couldn't get a clear picture of who or what this Inari person was. But, what he did know was the fact that it was somebody that had found a way to repulsed the Bacterian that were in this system so many eons ago and that she did that she went back to Corneria to live the rest of her natural life in peace.

"Inari? Who was that?" Asked the Bacterian creation.

"What? You don't know who that person was?" Asked Fox that was a little socked at the fact that he didn't know who that person was.

"I'm sorry, that I don't, but growing up with no matter mother or father to take care of you, one tends to focus on the things that kept you alive and not some story that is about somebody that might or might not of lived," answered the Bacterian creation.

Fox nodded his head at this because he did know that his father had a hard life while he was a young kit, going from one orphanage to another one, never really getting a chance at making any type of friendships and the ones that he did, didn't last to long. It was this and a bunch of other reasons why he was allow Fox to get anything that he wanted.

"I understand, I'm sorry about that, but anyway if you didn't know, Inari, was a legendary white fox that had united all of our races to a common enemy," said Fox. "But, that's what the legends say about her."

"So, Inari, was a woman?" Asked James.

"Yes, she was and despite what you believe in legendary figures, she was real," answered Fox.

"Are you sure?" Asked James. "How do you know that?"

"Because, I had a vision of her, telling me who she was and what _really_ happen to her," answered Fox.

With that answer, the product of the Bacterian, James McCloud knew the reason why Fox was on the four people that his Master had warned him about, for he was a descent of that legendary white arctic fox that was able to defeat the Bacterian three times in the distance past. If he was in fact a descent of that fox, like he feared he was, he would be able to defeat the Bacterian like she did. Even with that he knew that he had to dig to see if Fox was aware of what he could do it them and that meant that he would have to ask him more questions about this vision of his.

"So what _real_ did happen to her?" Asked the Bacterian creation.

"She told me that she was able to united all of the races into a signal fighting force to fight the Bacterians had turned the once beautiful world of Venom into that toxic gas full world that we all know now," answered Fox.

The Bacterian created James McCloud didn't say anything to this.

"But, the Bacterian weren't done with our solar system, for they set their eyes on the agrarian world of Titania, the very same world that they are currently using at this time," continue Fox with.

"Why?" Asked James.

"I don't know why, she didn't tell me that," answered Fox.

"Okay, what happen to the world of Titania?" Asked James.

"They sent an asteroid to that world that turned that one green world into the dry desert that it now," answered Fox.

"What happen after that?" Asked James.

"What do you think happen? Inari and another group of fighters headed to that asteroid field and saw that it was a signal core ship that did that. Before the thing could do any more damage to this system they destroyed that ship," answered Fox.

This caused the Bacterian created James McCloud to nod his head at that, for it was the same information that he had and was the proof that he needed to connivence him that his Master's fears about this guy was well founded. But, now he wanted to know did he have the same special knack of defeating the Bacterian like she did.

"So, what did happen after that?" Asked James.

"With the Bacterian, they went away never to bother us up to now and with Inari she returned to Corneria to live out her days in peace," answered Fox.

Again this same information that he had and the only thing that Fox was doing was repeating the same thing, but only adding to the fear that they had about him.

"Okay, is there anything else that you would like to add to this?" Asked James.

"Like what?" Asked Fox.

"Oh, like how she was able to get all of the difference races together, did she had a family after all of the fighting, and why did the Bacterians leave after destroying the biosphere of Titania?" Asked James.

"With getting all of the races, I don't know she didn't tell me that part of her life. I think she might have been a natural leader that was gifted with the skill of being a great speaker, like President Canals has. The family thing, I think she did and after the thousand of years her family tree must have been lost. Also with the Bacterian leaving, I think they were forced to leave for after this for when Inari came back to Corneria, they build a statue of her looking toward the stars that transmitted a signal that can turn the crystalline structure of the Bacterian into dust," answered Fox.

_Was that all_? Wondered James at this socking news about Inari. That all of her supernatural skills that were claimed to have, were only things that were attributed to her natural ability as a leader and being a great speaker, not some type of divine providence that was given to her by some type of supreme being that had created the entire universe.

"Is that all? No special power of her?" Asked James that was trying to hold back his sock that there was nothing that was special about this Inari person.

"If you mean 'special power' as her way to get everybody organized by her words, than yes that is special. But, if you mean by some type of magical thing, than no," answered Fox. "Why?"  
"I just wondering about her," answered James. "For, she sounds like a woman that had an unnatural hold on people, that a person could say was magical."

"You could say that," said Fox that was a tab bit curious about the fact that he called somebody's ability to speak magical.

For Fox was the type of person that a person's ability to speak was natural, despite the fact that it was something that had to be learned early on in a person's life.

"Good," said James. "Anyway, how long id this guy going to speak?"  
For knew what his father was talking about, the feline President of the Lylat Federation, for he was still talking and just like his father, he wondered what could he be talking about. For they had already stated what this press conference was all about, who would be doing all of the speaking for both parties, and they cleared up all of the questions they had about James McCloud. So the two of them thought that there was nothing left that he shouldn't be talking about unless he liked hearing himself speak or he was talking about the first steps of seeking out another term of being the President.

"I don't know, but this could mean two things," said Fox.

"What is that?" Asked James.

"One, he likes to hear himself speak, or two he is talking about the first steps of seeking out another Presidential term," answered Fox.

This caused the Bacterian produced James McCloud to nod his head at this. For he did have some political knowledge about the Lylat System, but not to amount that he could make a career on it. It was just enough so that he would be able to pass as somebody that had lived all of their life in this place.

With that the two of them found out that the President of the Lylat Federation was done speaking and the next thing that they found themselves doing was leaving the conference area in a blaze of white lights that was mixed with the reporters asking a bunch of questions that they hoped would be answer from anybody. But, they found out that nobody answered their questions and when the entire group had left the area the reporters knew that it was time for them to leave the area.

This was also the signal for all of the TV station that were covering this press conference to switch their coverage that had their political experts talk about what they witness and what they thought of this. When that happen, most people would tune to another station that wasn't covering this and among the people that were watching this was James MacCloud and Wolf. Unlike the majority of the people that were watching this the two canines knew that the thing that was passing itself off as James McCloud was in fact a fake. Both of them couldn't believe that fact that they were taking this and they thought that when the reporter that had enough guts to speak up about James how he wanted details about what happen over Venom that would be the time that his ruse would be up. But, the two of them found out that the Bacterian creation was slick and was able to tell the same story as the one that it told Fox when he had ask him the same question. Just like with Fox, they believe what he told them and both of them just shook their heads at this, for they had no clue what they were dealing with.

"They had no clue what that thing is," said Wolf as he tapped his screen off.

After that he got up from his chair, with the decision that he would head down to Corneria about what he knew and he didn't care the fact that he might be shot out of the sky as soon as he enter into the planet's atmosphere. He had to tell them what he knew about that thing that they thought was James McCloud, he had to kept the _real _James McCloud's son safe and kept the promise that he had made to the _real _James McCloud, if that meant that he would die in that attempt then so be it.

While Wolf's reaction toward the event was civil and didn't cause anybody to rush in to see what happen to him that was the complete opposite of how James MacCloud reacted toward it. For he violently thrown the nearest object that he could find, which was a piece of scape metal that was lying on the ground, at the wall. It caused a huge clacking sound after it hit that itself had caused ROB to come rushing into see how he was.

"Mister MacCloud are you alright?"Asked ROB.

The blue furred fox twisted his body around to face the robot. "Yes, I'm okay."

"I'm just checking, for that noise, I thought that you had hurt yourself," said ROB.

"That's good to see that you are doing that and you don't have to worry about me," said the blue fox.

The robot did a quick scan of his body and saw that there was nothing that was physical wrong with him, which meant that there had to be something mentally wrong with him. Since he didn't have the proper programing to deal with that, ROB knew that it was best if he would leave James MacCloud alone to straight this out by himself.

"While, it nice to see that you are fine, if you want me to do anything you know where to find me," said ROB.

After that the robot left the azure fox all by himself.

"Those fools, you don't know what you have accepted with open arms," said James.

Second after that he felt and heard the transmitter go off. With that he knew that was the secretary of defense was calling him up, just like that Draco person was talking about and so he took the thing out of his pocket. He tapped on the device to open up the channel between the two of them.

"Yes," said the blue fox.

"Is this James MacCloud?" Asked the voice that was the other side of the line that didn't sound like the secretary of defense.

"That all depends on who I'm speaking with," answered the blue fox.

"Sir, this is very important that I fine James MacCloud, for my boss, Secretary of Defense Zelie needs to speak with him," said the other voice. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I do, but I need to know for a fact that you are working for Secretary Zelie, I would like to hear his own voice rather than somebody that works for him," answered James.

James could hear the groans of disgust at this, but even with that he was able to hear that this person was able to convince the person that he was working for to come within the distance of the transmitter that it would be able to pick up their voice.

"This is Secretary Zelie, I'm speaking with James MacCloud?" Asked the new voice that claimed to be that person.

With that James was able to tell that this was in fact Paul Zelie.

"Yes," said James. "I'm sorry about all of the cloak and knife stuff, but you can't be totally trustworthy of anybody these days."

"Understood," said Zelie. "I take it that you saw the press conference?"

"Yes, I did," said James.

"And what did you think of it?" Asked Zelie.

"I think that it was a load of BS and I can't believe that everybody fell for that James McCloud," answered James.

"That's the problem with somebody that is a hero, everybody will believe every word that they say without a signal question," said Zelie. "Also what do you mean by 'that James McCloud'?"

"Paul is this a secured channel?" Asked James.

"Yes. Why?" Asked Zelie.

James knew that he had sparked the interest in this and because of that he knew that he had to tell this person about the issue that was James McCloud.

"What about to tell you might come to a sock, by that thing is portraying itself as James McCloud is a creation of the Bacterian," answered James.

"I kind of thought that, but if that is the case why why would they do that?" Asked Zelie.

"In my best option, I don't know there is something that is new. But, you said it, when a person is a hero, they tend to do anything that they want them to do no matter how outrageous it might sound," answered James.

This caused Zelie to sighed at this. "I thought that you were the expert on these things?"

"No, I'm not, most of the information that I give to you is from the pervious encounters that the Gradians had," said James.

"And I can assumed in all of these encounters nothing like this has happen before?" Asked Zelie.

"And you would be correct about that," answered James.

"Okay, now that you got that over with, is there anybody else that you can trust with this information?" Asked Zelie.

"Yes, Krystal, before that Bacterian creation showed up, Krystal told me that she wanted to talk to me and I honor her request. After we went to the briefing room she told me that she had strange feelings about James McCloud and that went I told her the same thing that I told you about James McCloud," answered James.

"Is there anybody else?" Asked Zelie.

"That I am aware of, no, but that doesn't mean that Krystal might of found somebody else," answered James.

"Alright, Fox and and the rest of the team will be heading back. When you get the time tell Krystal about this and when you do contact me. When that happens I will set up a meeting with you, Krystal, and anybody that she had discovered. Is that clear?" Asked Zelie.

James nodded his head at that. "Yes, that is clear."

"Good," said Zelie. "Zelie out."

After that James heard the line go dead and with that James knew that the transmission that two of them between each other was over with. So the blue fox put the transmitter back into his pocket. Then he headed out of the room and made his way to the bridge of the ship. When he did that he found out that ROB was there, keeping a close eye on the inner workings of this ship just like he said he would. With that he wondered did the robot detected the transmission that he had with Zelie.

"Oh, Mister McCloud, can I assist you with anything?" He asked.

"Yes, you can, do you know the ETA of Fox and the rest of the team?" Asked James.

ROB tapped a few buttons that were on his display to get an answer for him and unlike the pervious time he did this he wasn't able to get an answer for the fox.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that I don't have that answer," answered ROB.

_While, that's make sense_ thought James at this. For he knew how Presidential or importance figure motor cage's routes were kept hidden so that no would be killed while they were en route to various difference destinations. But, he thought that they would at least tell ROB about this since he was a robot that was programed to be loyal to the Star Fox team and wouldn't give up this information.

"Don't be, I should of expect that they wouldn't give you that information," said James.

"May, I ask my did you want to know that?" Asked ROB.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Krystal about the Cerinians that are on Gradius, so when she arrive there she will know how to greet them and interact with them the right way," answered James.

"Is that so, I would think that she and the Cerinians that are that world are the same, they would have the same customs that she has," said ROB.

"And you would be correct on that part, but being on a world that is populated by humans for nearly 400 years, they picked up some of their customs," said James.

The robot nodded his head at that and went back to his duties. While he was doing that James looked for the nearest chair to sit in for the blue fox knew that was the only thing that he could do at this time.

When he found what he was looking for, he sat down in the chair and at the time he sat down he allowed everything that he just went through to soak in. For it was been an emotional roller coaster for him from extreme joy at the fact that they were able to destroy a Bacterian Battlecruiser to dread at the fact that it wasn't the target that they wanted and that they would have to enter into the Dark Void. Then to the feeling of resolve at the fact that this was something that they had to do if they wanted to rid this system of this thing only to have it replaced by the emotion of sock at the sight that the Lylatians was so willing to accept that Bacterian creation as James McCloud without even questioning it that had almost lead him to the feeling of hopelessness that there was nobody in this entire solar system that would have had enough guts to do that. Then have that replace with hope, that came in the form of Paul Zelie that didn't buy a signal word that the Bacterian created James McCloud was saying to them and when the time was right he would of set up a meeting with the people that didn't believe him either.

"Mister McCloud," started the voice of ROB.

"Yes what is it?" Asked James.

"It seems that the rest of the team is coming back," said ROB.

"Good, do you know how long will they be?" Asked James.

ROB imputed some commands into this computer terminal that spat out the information that James wanted. "It about five minutes."

This was the information that James wanted to hear, for it meant that he would be able to tell Krystal about Paul Zelie wanted to do with the two of them about the issue of James McCloud.

"Thank you, ROB, I will be there a greet them," said James.

Before ROB could say anything about the action that James MacCloud, the blue furred fox went off to the door that he knew that the rest of the team would have to go through if they wanted to head back up the bridge.

In a matter of seconds James MacCloud found himself waiting at the door that he knew that the rest of the team would have to go through if they wanted to head back onto the bridge of this ship.

_Hurry up and wait_ thought James at this.

He knew that only a couple of seconds had passed, but it felt like hours had passed him by and without the sight of the rest of the team he thought that ROB might of lied about the fact of the team's time of arriving. He was about to call up ROB to check to see if he was right about the team's ETA when he heard the door that he was looking at started to open up, which told James that ROB was right about the time when the rest of the team to showed up. So that meant that his questions about ROB were unfounded and that he should started to trust the robot a little more than he was. Even with that he knew that he had to put that in the back of his mind for he was about to see the rest of the team and put up the front that he did contact his government about this. So he made up the response that he would tell them when they would ask him about it.

The door open up and he found out that Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal had returned, but not the other two, Peppy and the Bacterian created James McCloud. With that he wondered what had happen to the two of them.

"James, its good to see that you are done with your government and because of that what did they say about this whole deal?" Asked Fox.

"They told me that this is something that is new and because of that I should stay around to see what will happen, not to interfere with anything until I see it as a threat to either my people or the rest of the universe," answered James that knew that was a lie, but Fox, didn't need to know that the truth.

"So they have nothing against the peace talks that we are about to have?" Asked Fox.

_If they knew, they would indeed have a problem with this_ thought James. "As I said before my job is to be an observer of what is going on, because this an internal affair that we are seeing right now," answered James.

"Good, I don't think that my government would be none to pleased with another government telling what they should and shouldn't do. So, with that out the way, do you have any else to say?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, two things. One, I would like to know what had happen with Peppy and your father? Two, I would like to talk to Krystal," answered James.

"With with Peppy, he headed back to his office to resume his duties as the head of the CDF and with the my father, he with the three lead speakers, for they are about to start up the peace talks. Also, with Krystal, I have no problem with that," answered Fox.

"Thank you," said James.

After that both For and Falco walked passed James that twisted his body around to kept his eyes on the two Star Fox members, to make sure that the two of them were out of the picture before he would say anything to the two of them. When he saw that the two of them, were gone from the picture he went back to face the two remanding team members, Krystal and Slippy. He knew why Krystal was here, but with Slippy he didn't know why.

"Slippy, I think you should leave," said James.

"No, I don't think he should leave, because I told him about what you told me about James McCloud," said Krystal.

"Why?" Demanded James.

"Because, he doesn't trust anybody or anything that comes from the Bacterian, considering what had happen to him," answered Krystal.

James nodded his head in agreement to that. "Understood, anyway it is nice to have another person that is with us on this. Slippy, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm okay with this, what do you have planed to do with this thing?" Asked Slippy.

"While, our first step is to set up a meeting with Paul Zelie about this, for he doesn't trust this thing either," answered James that pulled out a transmitter that he had used earlier.

"Is he the same person that had raise the issue about him about a hour ago?" Asked Slippy.

"Yes, the same person," answered James.

"How where you able to get a hold of him?" Asked Krystal.

"I didn't, he contacted me via one of his seedily agents," answered James.

"While, its nice to know that not everybody in the Cornerian government had fallen under the spell of James McCloud," said Slippy.

"That's what I thought when, I found this out," said James that found out that he was once again able to get a hold of Secretary of Defense.

When the blue fox found that out he told Paul that he way able to talk to Krystal and because of that he found out that there was another person that was with them, which was Slippy. In telling the Cornerian about this, James was able to tell that he was both happy and a little worry about this, due to the fact that he would of preferred if there was only two of them because it would be been easier for the two of them to leave than the three of them. But, even with that he thought of a way that the three of could leave the _Great Fox II_ without raising any type of questions from the rest of the team and that was the time he would say that he needed to talk to them about the Bacterian on a personal level. Since he was apart of the government he didn't need to explain why he was doing that.

With that James nodded his head at that as a sign that he approved of the plan.

"Okay, that was Paul, and while he dose like the fact that there is another person that agree with us in regards to James McCloud, but he would of preferred if it was just me and you, Krystal," said James.

"Dose that mean that meeting of his is off?" Asked Slippy.

"No, it just means that he had to change up his plans to get this thing off without bring up any type of suspicion on the part of anybody," answered James.

"So what's the deal?" Asked Slippy.

"He is going to send a message to Fox that he would need to talk to us one a personal matter about the Bacterian," answered James.

"I don't know you, but that's the type of thing that will get the attention of Fox, for he would ask to himself he could of done that earlier or he could of read all of the data that you gave to us," said Slippy.

"Yes, I raise that issue up as well and he told me not to worry about that, for he will find a way to get over that blockage," said James. "And, I know that this isn't the greatest of ideas, but its something and something that we can build on."

"If this works," said Slippy.

"That's true," said James.

Fox and Falco had made their way back onto the bridge without saying another word to each other for there was nothing that they could think of while they were en route. Only when the two of them took their seats were their minds were able to think of something to talk about.

"Hey, Foxie?" Asked Falco.

"What is it?" Asked Fox right back at him.

"Did you take notice at who didn't come with us?" Asked Falco.

"Yes, I did and I wondered why Slippy didn't come with us," answered Fox.

"Do you think that is kind of a little off from Slippy to do that?" Asked Falco.

Fox shook his head at that. "Nah, maybe he thought of something that needed to be done on our fighters that he felt was more important to fix at that time, that he felt didn't need me to give him permission to do."

"You might me right about that, but that doesn't sound like, Slip, to do something that that. For he is the type of person that will tell you or ask you if he can do that or that," said Falco.

"Ah, Falco, I'm touched," said a mocking Fox that knew that Falco had a love/hate relationship with the frog.

"Hey, he might be a crappy pilot, but he still my teammate and because of that, I'm worry about him," said Falco.

Once again Fox had to shake his head at this. "As, I said before don't worry about him, while he is on the _Great Fox_ _II_, he won't get himself into any type of trouble. You know what, to make you happy, I'm going to check on the green guy to make sure that he is okay."

"Thank you," said Falco.

But, before Fox could do that he was interrupted by a prompt that was on his display.

"What the hell?" Asked Fox out loud, not realizing that he had said that and that he was with another person.

"What is it?" Asked Falco.

Realizing that he had asked that question out load in front of another person, Fox quickly recovered from the slight sock of what he did. "I'm getting a notice that somebody wants to talk to me and they are by passing the normal way of doing it," answered Fox.

"Could that be Peppy?" Asked Falco.

"Or somebody from the government, for they would be the only people that would know how to do this?" Answered Fox.

Not wasting anytime, Fox pressed the button and in a matter of seconds he found out that he was right about that this was from a person that was from the government. For it was Secretary of Defense Paul Zelie that had called him up this way.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Secretary?" Asked Fox.

"First, I would like to say that I'm sorry for the way that I acted toward your father," answered Zelie, that knew that was a lie, but Paul knew that the two of them didn't need to know that. He was only acting like this to get on their good side so that he might be able to convince him to allow both Slippy and Krystal go without bring down the hammer of his governmental authority onto them.

"Not a problem," said Fox. "But, I don't think using an encrypted channel to say that you are sorry is the right way of using it. So what is the _real_ reason why you are using this?"

"Cutting to the chase, eh? While the _real _reason that is behind my call is the fact that I need to talk to both Krystal and Slippy on the subject of the Bacterian," answered Zelie.

"Why?" Asked Fox. "If you wanted to talk about the Bacterian, I would of thought that you would of wanted to talk with James MacCloud or look the information that was given to us by him."

"Yes, that might be true, but there are some things that aren't told in the databases, like personal experiences and that is something that I would love to hear, especially from both Krystal and Slippy. With James, I already got a hold of him and he agree to it," answered Zelie.

He didn't like the fact that James, that up to this point was so open about everything that he did, was now starting to hide things from him, like this concealed meeting with the Secretary of Defense Paul Zelie. So it made him wonder was he really working for their benefit or the benefit of his government and if that was so that meant that he was only working with them for he knew would help them. But, while it did sting a little, it was something that he understood and would in the long run would accept that it was something that he had to do, only if that was true. If it wasn't true, then that would be another story all together, like Krystal and Slippy were. He wondered what was up with them and why did the Secretary of Defense want with the two of them in regards to the Bacterian. Fox, knew that they didn't have the knowledge about the group like James did and then the vulpine leader figure it out, it was their personal experiences that the two of them had with the thing that made the Secretary of Defense have interest in the two of them.

"No, wait, I know what is the reason that you want to talk to the two members of my team," said Fox.

Zelie positioned his body so that he would lead back into the chair that he was sitting him. "And what would that be?"  
"It is the personal experiences that the two of them had and if that is the case, I would like to know how were you able to get a hold of that information, for nobody else knows about that," answered Fox. "Unless..."

It was in the brief moment, Fox put two and two together, for the only other person beside the five of them that knew about that was Peppy. Since Peppy wasn't here with them, it meant that he was the one that had told him about these personal experiences and if that was the case it would mean that Peppy had been in that job to long for him to do something like this.

"Somebody told you about that, and the only person beside the entire team that knew about that was General Peppy Hare. Did you get this information out from him?" Demanded Fox.

"No, he didn't tell me," thundered Zelie back. He knew about General Hare and the position that he held within the Star Fox team in fact that he was one of the original founders of that organization that was still around as well as the extremely close relationship that he had with Fox. Because of that everything and anything that the rabbit did effective Fox in an emotional way.

"Then how did you find this information out?" Demanded Fox.

"I have connections, links, to people that you don't want to deal with that kept me inform about everything that takes place here and those connections told me about what happen with your team members," answered Zelie that knew that was a lie, for he was using general wide open terms that would be able to cover anything.

"Oh, that is so," said Fox.

"Yes, it is and again can I talk to your team mates. I won't ask for a third time," said Zelie.

Fox slightly cocked his head at this, for he knew that he was in a tight spot right now. For he knew if he say "no" to Zelie, the secretary would used his governmental authority to force Fox to let these two team members go with him. If he said "yes" to Zelie, he knew that he would be sending the two of team out to a hidden meeting talking about stuff that Fox thought he would be the only person to hear it.

"Fine," answered Fox. "But, kept them safe, for they are extremely valuable members to my team."

Zelie nodded his head at that as a sign that he understood that. "Thank you."

Before Fox could say the normal, "You are welcome" to Zelie, the secretary ended the transmission between the two of them.

"Strange," said Falco that was surprisedly quiet doing this whole conversation.

"What is strange?" Asked Fox.

"The way that Secretary Zelie acted during the entire conversation," answered Falco.

"Like how?" Asked Fox.

"Like how he used general terms that could fit in any type of condition," answered Falco.

"What are you saying?" Asked Fox. "That, he was lying about the fact that he knew about what happen to Krystal and Slippy?"

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just spouting out totally random things," answered Falco that went back to his duties before Fox could question him any further into the subject.

But, while Fox couldn't asked his friend any further, it didn't stop him from thinking about this and what did the secretary really want these two members instead of the rest of the team. For he knew that himself and Falco had quite a few experiences with the Bacterian that the leader of the Star Fox team thought the secretary would like to listen to.

James MacCloud once again found out that the transmitter that was given to him was once again beeping, telling him that either the secretary or a person that was working with the person was trying to get a hold of them. So James brought the thing out and tapped on the device to open up a transmission between the two of them.

"James here, go," said James.

"You don't have to worry about Fox, I was able to convince him to let the three of you go with me," said Zelie.

"Well, I wasn't worry about me, it was Krystal and Slippy that I thought you would have some trouble with," said James.

"And you would have been right about that, it took me some fancy talking to convince him. Anyway, I'm going to send you a car to pick you guys up and I think that it would be best that you all head into the base itself than inside of the _Great Fox II_," said Zelie.

"Right," said James that looked up to take a look at both Slippy and Krystal to see if they were ready for this. The blue fox was able to see that they were in fact ready for this. "Okay, we will be there."

"Good, I look forward to seeing the three of you," said Zelie.

After that the line that was between the two of them went dead.

Wolf had hastily traveled through the Sargasso Base, until he reached the docking bay that had housed his prized Wolfen along with Leon's and Panther's Wolfens. The lupine found out that his prized fighter was still in tact despite all of the scrapes that he had been in and that was a testament to both the construction of the craft and the person that was behind it. Seeing this he knew that the next thing that he was about to do would push both his craft and his skills as a pilot to the limit.

"Boss, are you sure about this?" Asked one of his peons.

"Yes, I'm," answered Wolf.

"I just waited to make sure that you haven't lost your mind while working with those Star Fox folks," said the peon.

"Trust me, I haven't lost my mind, in fact I am quite lucid. Now, did you get the things that I wanted?" The Wolf asked.

"Yes," the peon answered.

With that Wolf found out that his personal communicator was busy with a bunch of data transfer that was telling him the entire layout of all of the early warring devices that Corneria was able to put up or kept from failing at the hands of the Aparoids. While Wolf was able to see that the Cornerians was able to deploy a great number of them in the past year, he also saw that while yes it was impressive that they were able to do that in a short period of time. It was not to the level that it was before the Aparoids had hit them. Which meant that there were gaps in the network, gaps that a person that was both skilled and had the knowledge about this, like he was, they would be able to used these gaps to sneak in, like he was planing to do. He just hopped that the Cornerians didn't step up their patrols of the area after the invasion attempt by the Bacterians and if that was so he knew that it would make this plan of his a lot harder, but that wasn't new for him.

He got into his Wolfen and started up the preflight checks of his Wolfen to see if there was anything that was wrong with the fights that he wasn't able to see even his keen eyesight.

"Are you sure that you want to do this by yourself?" Asked the peon.

Most of the time Wolf would of chastised this peon for even asking him this question about what he was planing to do, for it was a way to kept these underlings in line and not have the idea that they could run this business like he did. But right now he didn't care if this person was acting out of line when he had asked this question, he was to focus on finding a way that would allow him to get to Corneria, which would allow him to warn Fox or anybody that would listen to him about James McCloud.

"Yes, I am sure," answered Wolf. "It is better than way for all of us."

Wolf found out that everything check out on his Wolfen and that meant that it was ready for him to launch the fighter. While he would of like the idea of the rest team to come along with him to cover his back just in case something would happen to him, but he knew that it was better if the two of them to stay back on this station, for it would be a lot harder for all three of them to sneak through the gaps.

"Okay," said the peon. "And good luck."

With that the transmission that was between the two of them went dead as the underling had ended the communication on his side. So with that done, Wolf knew that the next thing that he would to do was to fly out of the docking bay, which he did. Out in the vacuum of space Wolf took another look at the Sargasso Base that he considered to be his home and looking at it, a thought occurred on his mind that he might not return to this place. But, despite that he knew that this was something that he had to do for it was a promise on his mind that he might not return to this place. But, despite that he knew that this was something that he pride himself on, the fact that when he made a promise he kept it no matter what. So with one look at the Sargasso Base, bring the image of what the place look liked, recalling every tiny detail that place had before he headed into the direction of Corneria, hopping the data that was given to him was up to date.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33 Dust of the Wind

James, Krystal, and Slippy found themselves once again being drove to yet another part of the city under the cloud of security. But, unlike the two pervious times, that took them into the heart of the city, this trip was taking them away from the heart of the city, but to a section that had seen better days. A section of the city that was full with blind alleys that only a person that was looking for this place or wanted to die would head down that part of the city. Seeing this and knowing that their black armor car stuck out like the proverbially sore thumb, the three of them wondered did they get on the wrong car, did their driver take a wrong turn, making them hopelessly lost, or was this all set up on the part of Zelie to remove them. For they were the only people that were in opposition of the peace talks and thus they were threats, which also made them have targets that were painted on their collective backs.

"Are you sure we took the right car?" Asked Slippy.

"I think so, for it was the only armor car that came to pick us up," answered Krystal, that took yet another look out the black tinted window to see what type of word that she found herself in.

"Are you sure?" Asked a nervous Slippy. "I mean, they could been another one that we didn't know about."

"Yes," answered James.

"How do you know that? You don't actually know this Zelie guy," said Slippy.

James had to admit to himself that the green frog was right about that, he didn't really know this Zelie guy, but in fact he didn't _really_ know anybody in this system the way that he knew the people from his home system. But, he had to trust some of the people in this solar system simply but their action if he wanted to get anything down in this place and it was that type of trust that made the blue vulpine have trust in this Zelie guy even if the rest of the team didn't.

"You are right about that, Slippy, but if you think about it. I don't _really_ know all of you, but I had to take a 'Leap of Faith' with your group after you help us destroy that Core Ship. As the two of you can see it, it worked out for me and its the same type of trust that I used on you that I am using on this guy. If he betrays us, then fine, I'm sorry if he doesn't then it all of our fears," said James.

The car that they were in stopped and nobody needed an explanation from anybody what this meant, for they they all knew what this meant. That they were all going to have to leave the inside of the car if they wanted to see if this Zelie guy was somebody that they all could trust or not. So with great resignation, all three of them got out of the car and into the cavernous cityscape that only seemed to heighten their sense of paranoia that they had about this meeting. But, even with that the three of them knew that they had to continue on this, to at least give the impression that they didn't suspect that anything was up with this hold meeting, so that they might not trigger something early.

"Please, come with me," said the driver that was monition to all three of them to follow him.

With great regret the three of them headed in the direction that the driver of the car told them to go with made the trio of them head into the blind alley that the three of them found was strange that the driver wasn't going down the alley with them. This caused all three of them take a quick glimpse of where their weapons were place just in case, they would need them.

"You are not coming with us?" Asked Krystal.

"No, my job was to take you here and to tell you were to go to see Mr. Zelie," answered the driver.

_I don't like this_ thought James at this, he didn't care about the fact that Krystal was able to sense what he was thinking about at this time.

_And I don't blame you_ thought Krystal that also didn't like the idea of this.

"Why?" Asked Krystal.

"It's not my place to ask what my boss tell me what to do. Also I think it is better that way," answered the driver that seemed to get more nervous at the fact that he was sticking around this place longer than he thought he would.

Which clued both James and Krystal that something was indeed clearly up with this entire plan, for it he was really a professional driver, he would make sure that the three of them had made it to their destination safely, which would mean that he would in fact stick around until he felt that the three of them were safe. Which wasn't the case with this person, for while he didn't say it out loud that he didn't want to be in this place any longer than he wanted, his body language was saying that for him.

"Is that so, aren't you the tab bit curious at what your boss dose that doesn't involve any of the official governmental business?" Asked James.

"No, I'm not. Now, can you please head down that alley," answered the driver.

"No, we will not until we know for sure that this entire thing isn't a trap," said Krystal.

This sudden aggressive move on the part of Krystal had made the already nervous driver become closer at having a nervous breakdown. "No, no, no, its not a trap, believe me."

"We will until we know for a fact that it is not a trap," said James that slowly went for his latched staff.

Seeing that the driver of the car know that this blue vulpine meant business with this and while he knew for a fact that he was telling the truth that this meeting was Zelie wasn't a trap. It was done this way for Zelie felt it had a meeting in any other place in Corneria City it might been spied on, but here in this rundown section of the city, nobody would of thought that a member of a Presidential Cabinet would have a meeting of importance. For they thought that the only meetings that would take place in this section of the city were people that belonged the criminal class.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked the driver.

"Come with us," answered Krystal that was echoing the same action that the other blue furred fox did.

The driver signed at this for he knew that there was no way that he was going to get out of this situation that he found himself in.

"Okay," said the driver.

"Now that is over with, I think that you should lead the way," said James.

Without saying another word to the three of them he lead the way down the dark alley knowing for a fact that the fear that the three of them had was totally unfounded, but he found out that trying to convince them that wasn't the case, was an entirely different story. Now the only thing that he could do at this time was to go along with them and hopped that neither Krystal nor that male blue fox would shot him. Even if he knew that anybody that was from the Star Fox team didn't act like that, it was that other fox, the blue one, that was from another group that could act like that, even if he was apart of some type of military. That still didn't mean anything, for they might have a different set of rules than the ones that their military followed. So it meant that this male fox still could shot him in the back if he did something that he didn't like and that what worried him.

"Please don't shot me," stammered the driver.

"We won't unless you do something that we don't like," said Krystal.

That comment on the part of the blue vixen didn't help his state of mind, in fact it made it worst for him and he felt like saying something that he felt would persuade the three of them to let him go. But, considering the pervious action of the three of them did, he figure that the there would be nothing that he would say to the trio that would convince them otherwise. So, it meant that the only thing that he had to do was to continue to walk down the dark alley that he knew that he shouldn't be in. He should be in that car, heading back to his boss's office, waiting for the next time that his boss would call on him to take him to his next destination, but no, h was in this situation, leading the three of them down this alley, having no idea where to go, for his boss didn't plan for this.

The four of them reached the end of the alley and the four of them found out that despite the lack of direct sunlight, they were able to see that if had quite a few plastic trash bags that were piled up on either side of the alley. Telling all four of them that were several dwellings and/or business that were using this peculiar section of the city. To figure stressed that assumption the four of them look up and saw that there was a black iron staircase that snaked itself up all the way one of the buildings.

"Ah, I see that the three of you have made it," said a voice that the broke the silence.

Everybody turned around to see who this person was and when they did they were able to see that this person was in fact Zelie, the very same person that had set this meeting up with the three of them.

"And, I see that you have brought the driver along as well," he said.

"Hi, there, boss," said the driver.

Even at this height, the four of them were able to tell Zelie did acknowledge that the driver was there.

"Yes, we did, because we didn't know for sure if this entire thing was a trap or not," said James.

"And, even, if you are here, it still dose not mean that none of us are safe," added Krystal.

"I understand that," said Zelie. After that the white tiger hit something that was like a button that brought down another section of the section of the stairs down to the ground. Which would allow the three of the four of them to walked up to where Zelie was at. "Believe me this isn't a trap, now can _all _of you come up here. The longer we wait, the longer we risked ourselves of being discovered."

Before anybody in the group was able to say anything about this, the driver quickly traveled up the stairs to meet up with his boss.

But, even with this, Slippy, James, and Krystal still didn't feel safe with this, for all of this still could be part of the plan to get themselves in a place that none of them could defend themselves nor be able to escape.

"What are you waiting for?"Asked Zelie.

"We are thinking about this. We still don't know for sure if you are telling the truth about all of this," answered James. "You still could be luring us into a trap."

"You still hanged up that, eh? Look, you brought your driver along with you as an insurance policy just in case I was lying about this," Zelie paused to take a look at the driver, that even being up here with him still looked nervous. "But, as you can see nothing has happen to him nor the rest of you. So, as you can see, no trap that is waiting for the three of you, so can come up here without that fear."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Krystal. "For, the driver, he works for you and you wouldn't be a good boss if you killed one of your own employees."

Zelie signed and shook his head at this. He knew that none of them would get off of this, they would think that this whole meeting was a trap and there would be nothing that he would say that would tell them otherwise. So that meant that he would have to take another path to convince the three of them that he was telling the truth about this. Which, would mean that he would have to employe some type of action to persuade the three of them he was legit in this entire thing.

"Yes, you are right about that and it seems that we have reached an impasse and it won't be resolved unless one of us takes the proverbially leap of faith with this," said Zelie.

"You got that right," said James. "And it won't be the three of us that will do it."

"I kind of figure that out," said Zelie.

Without saying another word the white tiger cautiously walked down the flight of steps, totally oblivious to the fact that both Krystal and James were on hair triggers, ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble.

Zelie walked up to the three of them without a care in the world. "As, you can see there is nothing to worry about, now can you please come with me."

"No," said James. "I still don't completely believe you on this part. Yes, what you did, did take balls to do it and I must commend you for doing it, but you still need to prove to me that you haven't set anything up."

"What do you want me to do? I've done everything to prove to you that everything that I'm doing is legit," said Zelie that was at wits end with the three of them. He had thought that coming down here to greet them fact to face would be the type of action that would be the one thing that would make it clear to these people that they could trust him.

"Have a meeting in an open environment," answered James.

_What? He can't be serious about that_ thought Zelie at the sight of this. He took another look at the blue furred vulpine to see if he was joking about this request and he could tell from the stone cold look that he possessed on his face that he was dead to rights about this. _Oh, he is serious about this_ he said to himself.

"I'm waiting," said a mocking voice of James that clearly didn't' like the fact that he was taking so long in thinking about this.

"I'm thinking about it," said Zelie.

"What there is to think about? It's an yes or no question," said James.

"Yes, that is true, but do you consider the fact at how dangerous this could be, we are out in the open, weak to an attack from anybody that includes the government that I work for to the local police that might think we are a bunch of criminals that is setting up some type of score, or those same criminal element that might think we are trying to take over their territory," said Zelie. "But, at least inside of that building we have some type of protection and cover in case any of those elements come to this place."

"Wait, what are you saying? You are by yourself in this?" Asked James.

"Yes, I'm by myself," answered Zelie.

"Now this changes everything," said James.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Krystal.

"I thought that you being an official from the government would have some type of protection with you," said James.

"And you would be right about that, if this was something that was approved by the government, but it not and thus I don't have that type of protection," said Zelie that did a little half smile on his face. For both Krystal and James were finally seeing it, that he didn't set up a rouse to get here so that could eliminate them, but to talk to them about this entire issue.

"If that is so how where you able to get this thing set up in the first place. I thought the various layers of protect would like to know where all of their officials are all of the time?" Asked James.

"Once again you are right about that, and so I put on my schedule that I will be doing personal things. That is the one thing that they won't dig into," said Zelie. "So now are you convince that I'm telling the truth about this?"

"Yes," answered Zelie that was seeing that he was finally breaking through to this person and because of that h was seeing that both Krystal and Slippy were also starting to think on this line.

"Okay, we will go, but if you do anything and I mean anything I would think twice in shooting you," said James that move his hand in a way that Zelie would be able to see that while he had accepted his terms he was still armed and wasn't afraid to use his weapon if he felt threaten by him in anyway.

Seeing this and knowing that this blue fox was dead serious about this, Zelie nodded his head at that, telling James that he understood what he was talking about. He just hopped that he wouldn't do something that James thought was funny and if he did he hopped that James would shot him in spot that wouldn't be fatal to him. But, in the brief history that James had displayed to them, James had a wide definition of what he had thought was funny. Even with that Zelie lead the way up the black metal flight of steps that lead them to the tope of the building.

On the top of the building the four of them were able to see more details of this building and in doing that they were able to see that the roof of this building like any other type of roof that the three of them had seen before. That it had a flat top that was cover in some type of gravel that was grey in color that was only interrupted by the fact that there were several vents that themselves were cover in white plastic cap that was placed there to protect it from the natural elements.

"There," said Zelie that pointed toward a tiny snack-like structure that was located in the center of the roof.

"I take that is the roof access," said James.

Before anybody else could say anything the white tiger went to the structure and took hold of the doorknob. He pulled on the knob and he found out that the door didn't automatically locked itself when the door was closed. So the white tiger open up the door and in the tiny room they were able to see that there was a flight of stares that was leading downward or upward, it all depended on how a person was looking at it. With that Zelie held the door open so that the rest of the group could get into this tiny space, and when all three of them walked into the room, Zelie pushed the door so that he would have enough time to get into that place, which he did.

"We have to walked down one floor before we reached the room that I would like the three of you to go," said Zelie.

Like before the four of them with Zelie talking the lead walked down one fight of steps until they reached a regular looking door that on the right side of the door there was a sign that was labeled "Floor Five".

"Is this it?" Asked Slippy that for the first time since the three of them got here.

"Yes, it is," answered Zelie.

Without saying another word the white tiger open up the door for the three of them, still feeling that they didn't completely trust him with this and Zelie felt that it was better if he did all of this.

"Here we go," he said and after that he walked through the open door.

With that Slippy, Krystal, and James walked through the open portal have no clue what they would face while they were in that room, for all of this could still be a trap. That Zelie could be just acting like this to make them feel like they were safe and right at that moment take them down, but despite that the three of them still knew that was something that had to be done. So when they walked into that room they were pleased at the fact that Zelie had turned on the lights that allowed them to see what this place looked liked.

All three of them were able to see that they were inside of plain hallway that had several equally plain looking doors that had no indication of what they used to be use for. With the bright florescent light that give each inch o the hallway an equal amount of light, the three of them were able to see that there as no place that anybody could hide from them. So that meant that all of their suspicions that they had about this thing was unfounded and Zelie was legit on this meeting, which meant that all three of them should apologized at how they acted toward him for the way that they acted toward him.

"And as you can see this is a plain as you can get," said Zelie. "No fancy high tech stuff no fancy holographic screens that display up to date information. So as you can see I'm truly on my own on this."

James, Krystal, and Slippy took this time to take a look at the room that they were in. They found out that Zelie was speaking the truth about this, there was no fancy hight tech devices in this place, just the four of them and a bunch of regular old doors and windows.

"Yes, I can see that and I'm sorry about the way that I acted toward you and your driver," said James.

"That's goes the same with me," said Krystal.

"Even if I didn't say to much to all this, but I'm also sorry," said Slippy.

"Understood," said Zelie.

After that Zelie pointed to one of the doors that looked like any of the other doors. "We'll head into the room that is behind this door and you will see a regular old table that is complete with four chairs so that we can all sit down."

"That's fine by me," said James that headed toward the door.

Slippy nor Krystal said anything to this as the two of them walked up the door.

Without wasting another second Zelie took the this time to open up the door for the three of them and after that the three of them found out that it was yet another regular looking room that had nothing that was fancy that would of made this room stand out from the rest of the room that were inside of this building. After seeing that the three of them were able to see that was a simple metal table that was in the center of the room, just like Zelie had said it would be, and just like with the table there were four chairs that were also made out of metal as well. Again boosting the fact that Zelie was telling the truth about this.

"Okay, you can take your seats," said Zelie.

So without wasting another moment the four of them sat down at the metal table. With Zelie talking the chair that was at the head of the table and James on the opposite side of him. In the middle of the two of them was Krystal and Slippy.

"Where do we start?" Asked Zelie.

BREAK

The Bacterian created James McCloud found himself being escorted by two security personal and while James knew that he would be able to take care of himself if he found himself in any type of danger. It was the fact that they didn't know that and they wanted to make sure that they protected him from all of the possible threats of danger that could be in this place at this time. Even if James felt that this wasn't necessary, he still accepted the act that the Cornerians were doing for him and like before he scanned them to see if these people had the gene contained within them that were deadly to him. He found out that just like with the three reps none of them had the gene that he feared and that meant that he could relax in the present of the two of them as they took he thought out the ornate hallways of this governmental building that displayed all of the wealth that the government had at the time that they build this structure.

James was able to see that there were several white marble statue that were finely crafted with the upmost attention to detail to every wrinkle that was in the clothing that they were wearing to every strand of fur that were visible. In fact he had to pinch himself to make him think that they weren't real, but only statues that were made by highly talented artists. But, even with the extreme amount of detail that was in the statue, James wasn't able to recognized who these people were and what was their importance to the history of the Lylatian government that had warrant them to be place here. But that all changed when he saw a figure of the vixen that was casted in the same type of white marble that had made the Bacterian creation to stop in his tracks for he knew who this figure was, it was Inari, the white fox that Fox had spoken about. Knowing what had happen with the feline agent that got to close to a statue, he feared that the same thing would happen to him if he got to close to that thing and so he gingerly walked passed the thing, having no idea if this figure would react in the same fashion. But, as he got closer to the statue he found out that even with the fine amount of detail to the thing, the thing was extinct and that it presented no danger to him like the one that was in the courtyard. Which was a relief to James for that meant that he didn't have to worry about that thing as long side the three reps from the Cornerian government.

"Mr. McCloud are you okay?" Asked one of the guard.

James realized what he did and how that must of looked toward the two of them. "Yes, I'm doing alright."

"Good," said the other one. "We don't want you to feel all wrong about this before we started this entire thing up."

"Don't be," said James that found out that he was feeling better than a couple of seconds ago.

The guard that he spoke to just nodded his head at what James had just said to him and continue on his way.

_Man, that's was close_ thought James. _I have to be a lot more careful next time_.

"We are here," said the other guard that pointed to a brown stained wooden door that had the great seal of the Lylat Federation.

Seeing that the Bacterian created James McCloud knew that this was the place were all of the peace talks would take place.

"Thank you," said the Bacterian creation.

"You are welcome," said one of the guard.

"The two of us will be here if any of you need anything," said the other one.

James just nodded his head at that and while he knew that it was something that they did all of the time to anybody that they considered to be important, he still liked the fact that he had people that would bend to his will for anything that he wanted. Clearly it seemed that the magnetic pull of the _real _James McCloud had on these people was showing its head already and this was before he even started to speak to the Lylatians that were on the other side of the door.

"Thank you for that," said James while he open up the door.

After that the Bacterian creation walked through the open portal and found himself in a wide open room that had a cathedral style ceiling that was topped off with a circle stained glass window that also had the great seal of the Lylat Federation, contained within the work of art that casted down its colorful rays of light onto the huge wooden rectangle shape table that was in the center of the room. That had allowed James to see if he was by himself or not and he found out that he was not, for he found out that the three people that he had meet earlier in the day were there as well. Two of them were sitting down while another one was standing up, but all three of them were reading something.

James thought that he should tell the three of them that he was here and that they should get this thing started. But, James thought that it would be better if he kept quiet and observe their slight body action to see if he would be able to get any hint of how these people thought. If he did that, it might be something that he could used against them he could used against them. So he remained silence as the three of them continue to read totally unaware at the fact that the was here, making notes about their body language. In doing that he was able to gain more insight of how the three of them worked and how to press the right buttons that would make him to what he wanted of the three of them making him to what they wanted. While he was doing that he was able to see tiny details on how they acted toward things.

"Look who is here?" Asked one of them and the one that said that was the red cardinal, which James knew was Frank Malepass.

This caused the other two to stop what they were doing and looked up to see if Frank was right about that. Both of them found out that Frank was right about that.

"Ah, I could to see you, James," said the one that was a hybrid of a husky and shepherd that went by the name of Zack Jeter.

"I could say the same thing with you...Zack. I'm right about that?" Asked James to give the impression that he was one of them.

"Yes, you are right about that," answered Zack.

"Good, I thought I might forgot your names," said James that was still playing the part.

"You did with Zack what about me?" Asked a third person that had a female voice to them and with that James knew who this person was for she was Azure Bralmen, the blue jay, the person that was in charge of this whole thing.

"Ah, yes, you are Azure Bralmen," answered James.

Bralmen nodded her head at that, impressed by the fact that he was able to recall her so easy, but it also could be the fact that she had a very usually name that was attached to a body that wasn't to hard to forget. She didn't know and at this time she didn't care, it was nice that she had somebody that was good with names.

"And you would be quite right about that," said Bralmen.

James rubbed the back of his neck to give the impression that he was slightly nervous at the fact that one of the three had made that comment about his memory. But in fact he was quite calm about this whole thing and that his ability to easy recall the names to the right faces was something that came natural to all of the things that were from the Bacterian.

"Thank you, and it seems that I'm equally blessed and cursed at the fact that I can easy recall a person's name when I see there face for a second time," said the Bacterian.

"Now, I wouldn't considered that to be a cruse, I would think that as a gift. Especially at parties and other social gatherings when you see somebody new for the first time, you don't need to ask them for a second on third time what their name is," said Zack.

"You aren't the only one," said Frank.

"Please, please, this isn't about are own social issues, this is about the future of our own two races and if we can exist in the same system in peace," said Bralmen.

"That's true," said Frank.

"Now that is all over with I think that it best that we start this whole thing off," said Bralmen.

With that all four of them knew what that meant, that play time was over with and all of the joy that they had in small talk was all over with. Replaced with the cold hard truth, that it was time for all of them to get down to business and Bralmen was the first one out of the group of four to that. She did that by tapping a few buttons that were on her data pad that brought up all of the information that she needed to know. In doing that she found out the history of James McCloud, which she already know, she only did this to refresh her memory about the person and to see if she was right about everything, she was. So with that, she knew why he was considered to be a legend in the mind of the Cornerian. She also found out what the terms of the peace was and the majority of the terms was the stereotypical stuff that was about them not firing on their ships. But, the one thing that caught her attention was the fact that they wanted Tatiana. While Tatiana wasn't a valuable word in the terms of resources harvesting, it was the location of the world that made it a world that Andross wanted. For it was the last world that had any trace of Lylatian influence on it before a person would headed out to the other planets of the Lylat System.

"I've been reading over the terms of the peace and a majority of it, is the type of stuff that I've came to expect. But, there is one thing that I fine kind of strange," said Bralmen.

"And what world that be?" Asked James.

"That would be the fact that the Bacterian want Tatiana as their new home. I'm right about that?" Asked Bralmen.

"Yes, you are right about that and they thought that since that world is nothing but a dry desert that has electromagnetic storms, that it would be a world that you would like to have nothing to do with. Which would make that world perfect for the Bacterians to live on," answered James.

"You would be correct about that, it is a desert world that had little value in the realm of harvesting it. But, there are other things that this world has that other people think that are of value that don't want to see if get cut off," answered Bralmen.

"What would they be?" Asked James that didn't act, for he was generally curious about what other things could this world hold for the Lylatians that would want them to hold onto it. He thought that they would be happy to get rid of that world and let somebody else deal with all of the troubles that they had with it, but he was wrong about them.

"To understand that, you have to understand the reason that the three of us were selected for this,"answered Bralmen.

James didn't like the where this was going, but he still wanted to know what this was all about. "Then enlighten me."

"Let's start with me, I was selected because of my background in the sciences. I don't know if you know, but there is a ton of archaeologically and geographically value to that world, like the fact that there are ancient ruins that are scattered across that world that predate our own civilization. Plus that world used to be like Corneria before something disastrous happen to it and we like to know know that happen so that we can prevent the same thing from happening here. If we can't, than we can take the correct steps so that our race can survive despite the fact that our homeworld can no longer support our type of life," said Bralmen.

_Great a nerd_ thought James. While he personally didn't have a hatred toward science and the people that work for them, for it wasn't for that he wouldn't be here talking to this person. It was the fact that the _real _James McCloud had that type of feelings toward scientists, while completely true, the _real _James McCloud didn't hate all of them, he hated the ones that would stay back in their labs while the rest of the world that was around them benefited or suffered because of the work that they, which was a good majority of them.

"Oh is that so, then I'll talk to the Bacterian leader about this and see what they have to say about this," said James.

"That's good, but that only covers one side of Tatiana, there is also the strategic value of that world as well," said the red cardinal, Frank.

"And what would that be?" Asked James.

The cardinal knew that this was his time to speak and so Frank knew that he shouldn't waste this time on what he had to say to this person. "Like what Azure, I do have a background in an important element of Tatiana and unlike hers mine is the strategic value of that world and while that doesn't have the same appeal and the people that are traveling to the outer edge of this system. If we don't have that world it would make travel to that part of the system harder than it always is," answered Frank.

"If that is the case, why don't they used the Beltino's Space Gate to get that part of your system?" Asked James.

"Those that can avoided the huge fee, the military and the huge companies do that. But, most can't and they find that traveling in normal space might take longer, but it is cheaper for them," answered Frank. "And so they need that sector of space under the control of the Lylatian government, because most of these ships can't defend themselves if they are attack."

"You don't have to worry about that, I can assure you that the Bacterian won't do that," said James.

"That might be true, but as long as they have the dark cloud up around that world that we all know for a fact that a protected ship can only last for an hour while in that place and if they don't have any type of protection they won't last a second at all," said Frank.

"I'm sorry about that, but that is there because the Bacterians themselves need that if they want to survive this world," said James.

"And this is where we reached an impasse. You might be able to reach a deal with Bralmen on the science stuff that the two of you think would be good for the two of you, but with me that might be a different story. For we need an open path to that won't harm the Lylatians while they are using it," said Frank.

"That's goes the same with me as well," said Zack Jeter.

By this time the Bacterian creation had finally caught on and figure out that Zack Jeter was yet another important element to Tatiana. "Let's me guess, you are here for the same reason that the other two are here for."

"Yes, I am," answered Zack.

"I'm here to represented the military side of things. While we might not have a present like we do on some of the other worlds we still have or had a base that was on that world. It used to be an early warring listening base for us," answered Zack. "And like with Frank here we would like to still able to use the thing without any danger to the people that might use it."

_This is a lot more complex than my Master had first thought. Maybe this was a bad idea_? Thought James at this.

James was about to say something to this, but he was stopped when the door to this room was open up and out of the portal came one of the guard that had escorted him to this room.

"What is it?" Asked Zack.

"A lone Wolfen has been spotted and it seems that it on course to the capitol," answered the guard.

"Star Wolf? What do they want and are you sure it was just one?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know what they want and it seems that there is only one of them," answered the guard.

With that Zack like anybody else that was attached to the military that there was a temporality halt to all of the hostility that the Cornerian government had with them for exchange for his help. But, what didn't know was did the rest of the military and the other organization know about that as well. He hopped that they all got the message about Wolf's group and didn't fire on that fighter as soon as they saw it.

"Was it shot at?" Asked Zack.

"No, not yet," answered the guard.

"Good, I would like to know what dose Wolf or anybody from his team have to say or maybe the criminal group wants to turn themselves in," said Zack.

The guard nodded his head at that. "Also, I would like to inform you that you will have to have to stop what you are currently doing, for all of you to a secured location until it is deemed safe for you all to continue with this."

Nobody said anything to this for all four of them of them knew that Wolf or anybody that was from his group was dangerous for various different reasons. Until they all knew what was the real reason why anybody that was from the group was here at this time, it was better to kept this sensitive meeting held up until further notice.

"All right," said Bralmen.

After that the four of them got up from the table and walked out of the room with the escort leading the way.

BREAK

Wolf found out that the information that was about the network of early warring detection devices was correct, there were gaps in the network that Wolf was able to slip through without setting anything off. Which was the thing that he wanted to do and he also found out that there were to few patrols out there that would give him trouble. So now the only thing that he would have to worry about was what would be the type of reaction that he would get from the defensive measures that came from the Cornerians and so the lupine braced himself from anything that could come from the surface of that world from a transmission that was warring to him to stand down or a surface to air missile that only mission in its life was to shot him down. Considering the type of colorful history that he had until this world he thought that the only reaction that he would get from them was a missile or a group of fighters to take him out of the sky.

_Now or nothing_ thought Wolf as he pressed his Wolfen fighters on, expecting anything to happen as he got further into the heart of the Lylat Federation, a place that he never thought that he would ever return to.

Wolf looked out of his Wolfen's window at the surface and saw that the ground that was below him was starting to get hilly. With that he knew that he was getting closer to the Mir Mountains, the mountains that ringed the capitol city. If that didn't tell him that, his computer also told him that as well and that took in the form of a locater that was put on the tallest mountain, Mt. Bradford, to tell anybody that was traveling this way to watch out about this physical obstruction.

Wolf didn't need to head the beeping that the locater was transmitting because he saw the huge peak that was tipped with a cloak of white snow to tell him that he was looking at Mt. Bradford. Seeing that the lupine leader knew that he would be well within the range of the city's defensives if anybody thought that it was a good idea to take him out and rid this solar system of him.

He crossed over the mountain and all of it natural beauty and into the outskirts of the capitol city of this world. Seeing this Wolf knew that it would be only a matter of time before somebody down on the ground would see what he was doing and alerted the current people about the fact that he was here. So once again he braced himself for anything that would come from the surface of the world and he would be right about that, but it wasn't want he expected.

"Unknown Wolfen you have enter into restricted airspace. Please state your business here," said a new male voice.

Wolf in response to this was to check to see where the transmission was coming from and he found out that it was coming from the surface. Telling the lupine that the CDF or the military didn't have the resources and/or the time to send up another fighter to intercepted him or this was the first step in dealing with an unknown craft.

"I'll here to meet up with either Fox McCloud, James MacCloud, or Peppy Hare," answered Wolf.

"Are they aware that you are coming and may I ask who I'm speaking with?" Asked the person.

"Yes," lied Wolf, he knew that none of these three people that he mention were aware that he was coming. He just hopped that this person wasn't alerted enough to do a fact checking on this. "As for my name, just let's say, I'm somebody that the three of these people that I mention know very well."

"Just let's me see if this is so," said the person.

_Shit_ thought Wolf at this. This wasn't the thing that he wanted to deal with right now, so the lupine that he had to think of something real quick that this guy would buy that would neatly fit into the situation that they were currently in.

"Look! I don't have the time for you to see if this is legit or not, because I have something that is of extreme important about the Bacterian and the peace talks that we are doing. Since this is something that I just found out about a hour ago, I thought that it was better for me to delivered the important information personal to any of the these people instead of sending it out on the airwaves where it might get lost in the numerous of other transmissions. Plus if you look at your friend or foe database you will fine out that is currently listed as friendly," said Wolf.

_God I hope that is good enough to convince this person that I'm not a threat to the city_ thought Wolf.

"Let me talk to my supervisor about this," said the other person.

_ No, no, no, this isn't what I want to deal with_ thought Wolf at the actions that this person was doing. But, he knew that if he was in the same position that this guy was in, he would of acted the same way that he did.

In a matter of seconds Wolf heard a brand new voice that sounded a little deeper and this told Wolf that this person was older than the pervious person that he was talking to. Which told Wolf that this was the supervisor that the person was on the other side of the line was talking about and with that he hopped that he wouldn't have to repeat the same thing again.

"Am I talking to the pilot of the unknown Wolfen?" Asked the new person.

"Yes, you are," answered Wolf.

"I have been informed that you are here to see either General Hare, Lieutenant James MacCloud, or Captain Fox McCloud. Is that correct?" Asked the person.

Wolf knew that this new person was only covering his bases with him, to make sure that he was telling the truth. While he knew that was part of the correct proceeders in dealing with an unknown fighter, it still didn't mean that he had to like what was going on and how much time that the three of them were wasting with this.

"Yes, that is the truth," answered Wolf.

"While, I have to regret to tell you that all three of them were currently unavailable. For General Hare is in his office and has asked that he not to be disturbed. Captain McCloud is en route to this ship and Lieutenant James MacCloud is currently in parts unknown. So, since they are unavailable, is there anyway that you can tell me the information and I will make sure that it will get to the right people," said the other person.

Like before, this wasn't the thing that he wanted to do. "Like, I told you fellow employee, this is something that I just can't give to anybody to trust that they will either tell Hare, McCloud, and/or MacCloud. It has to be given to either of the three of them personally, by me."

Wolf could heard the other guy signed in disgust at this, but despite that Wolf could tell that this guy was still keeping his calm with him. "I can understand that, but you have to understand, is that we can't get a hold of them and while you fighter is currently an ally, it dose not excess you and the actions that you have took in the past. It was the fact that your fighter is currently listed as an ally that protected you from being shot down in the first place."

"And I'm happy about that," said Wolf. "If you can't get a hold of them, I will do that."

"If that is so, I would like to know who is speaking?" Asked the person.

This was the moment that Wolf knew would come and that he would have to tell them who he was. He hopped that these people like the commanders that were in the CDF and the military knew about the temporality alliance that he had with them.

"I am Wolf O'Donnell, leader of the Star Wolf team," answered Wolf that expected this guy to do the normal "Stand Down" warring that he had heard all of the time when he had announced his name.

But, that wasn't the case for the lupine leader.

"And we don't need to know all of the things that you are famous or infamous for and if wasn't for the truce that you put up we would of wasted no time in talking. Unlike you, we kept our promises and we will allow you to land, but with rules," said the person.

Wolf knew that was going to happen, but at least he knew that he was allowed on Corneria despite the huge bounty that was placed on his head. "What are they?" He asked.

"First, you must land your Wolfen in lading pad twelve," ordered the person.

As much as Wolf wanted to ask why he must land there, but he knew that this wasn't the place for him to ask why. His place was to do what he was told and despite the fact that it was somewhat embarrassing for him to, to take orders from somebody that was at best a mid level manger that didn't have much authority in the grand structure of his work place, but had just enough to make his trip here a horrible one. Wolf forced himself to kept his mouth shut and let this person tell him what were the other rules, if there were any other one, that were going to be put onto him.

"Do you understand that?" The person that was on the other side of the line asked.

"Yes," answered Wolf.

"Second when you get to the landing pad twelve you will wait you have an armed escort. Do you understand that as well?" Asked the man.

"Yes," said Wolf.

"When the escort comes, you will received more instructions on what you much do while you are here. Do you have any other questions about these agreements?" Asked the person.

_Do I, hell yes_,_ I do_ thought Wolf. "Yes, I do, how long do I have to wait for my escort to show up and what should I do _if_ they don't show up?" Asked Wolf that hopped that these questions didn't pissed off this person to the point that he would refused his request to land and forced him to head back into space.

"As long as it take them to show up and you don't have to worry about them not showing up, for they will show up. Is there anything else that you would like to know before you land?" Said the person.

Wolf hated when people said "As long as it take", when talking about how long something would take, because it normally meant that they didn't know how long it would take an they didn't want to look like a lier, they did in fact give an exact time for something, to only have it run over. But, the lupine leader knew that he couldn't said anything to this person about how he felt about this because he knew if he had said anything to this person that he didn't like, this person would pull the plug on this thing just like that and he might find himself with some type of fighter that had orders to drive him out of this city by any means that the pilot felt were warranted to get him out here. Because of that, Wolf had to take what this person was giving to him.

"No, only where I need to direct my Wolfen," answered Wolf.

"Good," said the person.

After that he got the instructions that he needed and without saying another thing to this person, Wolf followed them to the letter, just in case if failing to do that might caused this person to raise the alarm that he wasn't doing what he was told to do.

_Man, that was totally embarrassing_ Wolf said to himself. _And that guy might of well enjoy ever moment of telling me what to do, knowing all to well that I couldn't do or say anything about it. But, a promise is a promise and one that I intended to kept no matter what._

BREAK

_ "_So what you are telling me that the Bacterian made James McCloud as way to prey at our hearts and minds?" Asked Zelie that was still trying to figure out why the Bacterians, that had used sheer numbers to overwhelm an enemy, had suddenly changed their tactics in fighting.

"Yes," said James MacCloud. "And as I said before, this is something that is totally new."

"Okay," started Zelie. "I would like to know how did the Bacterian know about James McCloud in the first place and is there anyway that we can exposed him as the fact that he is?"

"The thing with the Bacterians knowing about James McCloud, I think it might have to do with Andrew Oikonny," said James.

"Wait, Oikonny, was with them?" Asked Zelie, that knew like the rest of the citizens of this solar system that Oikonny was the nephew of Andross and if Andross had succeeded in conquering the Lylat system, Andrew would of succeed Andross after he had died. But, that wasn't the case for Andross wasn't successful in forming his empire, but that didn't stop Andrew from trying to reclaim that title for himself.

"Yes, he is," answered Krystal.

_This is just great, not only do I have to deal with a Bacterian impostor, but a want to be Andross thought Zelie._

"But, that's not the main concern, the Bacterian created James McCloud is," said James MacCloud that brought Zelie back to the reason why he had set up this entire meeting in the first place.

"Yes, yes, yes, that thing is passing itself off as James McCloud. Is there anything that we can expose him as that thing?" Asked Zelie.

"Yes, there are two known ways," said James.

"What are they?" Asked Zelie.

"One of the ways is to used my telepathic skills to force him to admit the fact that he is that thing," answered Krystal.

"You can really do that?" Asked Slippy. "If that was so, why didn't you used that ability on the Aparoids?"

"Yes, I can, and with the Aparoids, I couldn't do that because, it can only work on creatures that are completely organic in nature, the Aparoids weren't that."

"Oh," said Slippy that was socked at the fact that Krystal could do this to anybody or anything that had a completely organic mind and since he had one as well. It meant that Krystal could do that to him as well and there was nothing that he could do to stop her from forcing him to do what she wanted him to do. Because of that the green tree frog was happy at that fact that the two of them were friends that didn't bare any type of ill will toward each other.

The same sock and fear that Slippy thad in regards to Krystal's unique gift was the same feeling that Zelie as felt about her when she ha informed that she could do this. Just with Slippy, Zelie was pleased at the fact that she bared no ill will to him or anybody that was in this system and if that was so he feared what would happen to all of them. But, right now that was something that he didn't have to worry about at this time for it while it was a worry on this part, it was a worry that was pressing as the Bacterian created James McCloud was. Also it was something that they could used as a weapon.

"That's nice to know, but what is the other way?" Asked Zelie.

"Our blood, more in fact the blood that came from vulpines," answered James.

"If that is so, why?" Asked Zelie.

"Because there is something that is inside of our blood, a virus, that transmits a signal that breaks the crystalize structure of the Bacterian, and if any small amount of blood get onto anything that is from the Bacterian it will break the in a matter of seconds," answered James.

Zelie nodded his head at that and he liked the idea that foxes, one of the more common species in the Lylat System could also be used as a weapon against the Bacterian as well. If they could get the blood of any type of fox onto the Bacterian created James McCloud and if they were correct about the blood of foxes, it would kill him in a matter of seconds. Telling everybody without a doubt that the fox that they thought was James McCloud wasn't so and just something that was created to look like him. But, now the only question that he had was how they were going to do this in a place that was so public that everybody could see that there were no question that this was the real deal or not.

"If that is so, then we have a weapon that can be used on him," said Zelie.

"Yes, that is so, but wasn't there another way?" Asked Slippy that seemed to forget that he was in a room that was full with other people.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Zelie.

"We found out that the signal that the virus transmits is something that we can produced ourselves, but it was at the very limit of what we can do," answered Slippy.

"But, the point is the fact that you were able to do that right?" Asked Zelie.

"Yes, that is so, but the only way that we were able to do that was from our ships, for they were the only place that can generate the power that is needed to transits that signal that is well over 400 gigahertz signal and we don't have the personal transmitters that can produced that type of signal," answered Slippy.

"So that means that the blood option is back on the table," said Zelie.

"That's what it look like," said James. "Now, the question is how are we going to this?"

"I was thinking the same thing," said Zelie. "For we need a place that is so public that everybody can see it and we need somebody to delivered the blood to this thing."

"I'm willing to do it," said James MacCloud.

"No, I don't think that it will be wise, for you are an alien and it might be considered an act of war by our government if you do this. No, we need somebody else, somebody's whom past might make him the perfect person to do this," said Zelie.

"Who are you thinking about?" Asked Krystal.

"Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of the Star Wolf team that has a pretty colorful history with the real James McCloud and the Star Fox team," answered Zelie. "That could be used in both outcomes."

"First, that all depends on if that guy wants to this and what do you mean by that?" Asked James.

"Considering the fact that Wolf had said that he would help us with dealing with the threat of the Bacterians. I think that he would go for this. Plus, if this fails, his criminal background will explain his actions, for he saw the peace talks as a threat to his criminal enterprise," answered Zelie.

With that James didn't like the idea of where this was going, that they were going to used Wolf as an assassin because of both his checker pass and the fact that he had openly stated that he would help the Cornerians in any fashion. If this thing was successful he would be considered a hero despite his criminal activity and might even have that bounty that was place on both the heads of him and his team as reward for his action. But, on the other hand if the thing failed his criminal background would be used against him and that he did this all of his own. While his mortal compass was tugging at him and telling him that this wasn't the way to go, to put on ally in a position that they might have to denied that he was working for the greater good. His other side, the more tactical side told him that this was the way to go and that in the history of major conflicts, that when it come down to ending it and that the only way that they could end it was to sacrifice one person for the greater good the leaders would take it.

"But, isn't that a little cruel to Wolf. I mean, yes the guy is a criminal, but he is still a resident of this system that just like us wants this threat gone and because of that he had offered his help," said Krystal.

"Yes, it is and if there was another way to do it, I would do it. But, Slippy has informed use that we don't have the technical means to do it any other way. Plus this guy is a criminal and you forget, it was his choice to help us. He didn't have to that, he could of stayed neutral and let the two of us fight it out, then when all of this dust has cleared, he would allied himself to the side that has won. No, he didn't do that and now he has to reap what he has sow. Plus, Krystal, there are moments in history were these types of choices have to be made and this is one of them," said Zelie.

Krystal knew that there was no way around trying to get this guy to think of another way to do this, but she knew that these could be a way to lessen the impact of what might happen to Wolf.

"If you are going along with this, can you at least tell him what this is all about and what might be the risks to him," pleaded Krystal.

"No, I don't think that would be wise, for if he knows what might happen to him, he might decided that this is not what he wants," said Zelie.

"That might not to be so," started James.

"What are you getting at?" Asked Zelie.

"I'm saying it all depends what you offer to him that might make him do this. Like the fact that you might consider taking that bounty that is on his head for doing this and it doesn't matter if he is successful in doing this ," answered James. "That might be the thing that will get him to do this for us."

"Interesting and that might be the thing that might indeed get him to do this for us," said Zelie that liked how this James MacCloud was thinking.

Then Zelie got a buzzing sound that was coming from his pocket and that made everybody that was inside of the room take a look at him.

"What is that?" Asked James.

"I don't know, for this transmitter is only used for extreme importance and only a few people know about it," answered Zelie that pressed a button on the thing to see who was calling him on this device.

"Is that the same thing that was given to me?" Asked James.

"Yes it is," answered Zelie that found out that this wasn't a malfunction of the device, that he was in fact talking to another person.

"This is Paul Zelie, who are you and how did you get this number?" Asked a demanding Zelie.

"You don't need to be so paranoid, its me, Sam Weiss," said Weiss.

With that Zelie knew that this guy was one the few people in this system that knew about this way of getting a hold of him and that meant that this guy was somebody that he could have some trust with him. But, not to the point that he could tell Weiss what he was doing all of the time.

"All right, what do you want and don't tell me that it is importance, because I know that. If that wasn't the case you wouldn't be calling me on this device," said Zelie.

"And you would be right about that, for Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of the Star Wolf team has found a way here and he is telling me that he has important information about James McCloud," said Weiss.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zelie that was hiding the fact that his was the very same person that the four of them were talking about.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Weiss.

Again Zelie contained his excitement at the news of this to Weiss, he didn't want him to do anything that was different. "Okay, did you tell him what to do?"

"Yes, I did," answered Weiss.

"And where would he be?"Asked Zelie.

"Landing pad twelve," answered Weiss.

Again Weiss confirmed that he was in fact somebody that Zelie could trust, for landing pad twelve was the place that Weiss would put ships that were importance to him. That was because it was the furriest pad that a ship could be place and still have some protection of the security forces just in case something happen that Zelie didn't plan for.

"All right them, and good work with him. Also kept an eye out on him just in case he think he has had spent enough time sitting there waiting for me or somebody that works me to show up," said Zelie.

"Understood," said Weiss. After that Zelie heard the line go dead and the white tiger knew that was the time for him to put that thing away, which he did.

"What was that all about?"Asked James.

"It seems that the faiths has delivered to us the one person that all of us where talking about?" Answered Zelie.

"Wolf? You mean that he is here?" Asked Krystal.

"Yes, he is here, while _not _ here, but on this planet," answered Zelie.

"Talk about synchronicity," said James. "What have you told him and where is he?"  
"He is currently located at the landing sight that is at the northern part of the city and I found out from my friend that work there that he told Wolf to land there. After that he was told to wait until he receives an escort," answered Zelie.

"I'll bet he wasn't to please at the fact that he was told what to do," said James.

Zelie nodded his head at that, for he knew from the various different reports that he had read about the guy that he was a leader of a criminal enterprise and because he was a position of authority. He was the type of person that didn't like to be told what to do by others and was used to the fact that when he told somebody to do something he expected that person to that without raising a question about it.

"I'll bet you were right about that," said Zelie.

"So what are we going to do now? Are we going to see him ourselves, have somebody pick him up, or just let him sit there and sweat it out?" Asked Slippy.

"As much as I would like to have that guy sit around to worry about the fact that he did the right thing or not. We need him and the sooner than better. Also, there are quite a few people that I can trust that can deliver this guy to us, but with everything that is going on, I think it would be best if we used a pair of grunts to do that for us," answered Zelie.

"Why?" Asked James. "For, I would think that is something, that you would want to do yourselves, have one of us to it, or even have one of your own people do that jobs for you."

"No, that wouldn't be wised to do that," paused Zelie and after that he put up his paw. Paused one of his finger. "One, as I told you guys before the reason that I was able to get away with this meeting was the fact that I was doing a bunch of personal things that had nothing to do with the government and if I showed up meeting a known criminal, it would raise questions that I was lying about that. Which are the type of questions that I don't want to answer."

James could understand that.

Zelie raised his middle finger. "Two all three of you are what we called 'Hot' in fact that any and all of your actions are being monitored. If you are caught meeting with Wolf it might be seen as unfavorable by quite a few powerful people. For you, Slippy and Krystal it might be seen as a traitorous act by the people of this system and your leader, Fox. For, you, James it might be view as an act of other government that is trying to spread its claws of influence into our government, since you are not from this world and it might have you exiled from this world."

Again nobody understood Zelie's logic.

Once again the white tiger raised a third fighter. "With my guys, as much as I would like to use them, for they are perfect for this type of of job and they themselves wouldn't have a problem doing this for me. It is the fact that I have used to many of them already that I feel it will draw to much attention on either me or the fact that I'm doing these type of backdoor deals that are on the government's dime." The white tiger paused again and this time it was for him to take a drink of water for his throat became quiet dry after all of the talking that he was doing of late.

After he took another drink of water and felt that his throat was quite moist. He raised yet another finger. "And four while I don't like the idea of using personal that either came from the CDF and/or the military, there is something that they are quite good at."

"What would that be?" Asked James.

"They are good at the fact that they don't ask to many questions about what they were assigned to do and right now that is the type of people that we need at this time," answered Zelie. "Now did I make my points clear?"  
"Yes," said James that acted as the voice for both Slippy and Krystal.

"Fine, now that is settled, I need to make the correct agreements to get Wolf to this place without knowing about it," said Zelie that went for the same device that everybody safely assumed would call the person that Zelie was talking to.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes**: I just realized that I screwed up on the order of the chapters, the pervious chapter was to be Chapter 32 not 33 and that is the reason why the pervious and this one is chapter 33. Also this might be the last update for a while, for I have having some issues of late.

Chapter 33 – The Returning Clouds

The Bacterian created James McCloud found out that the secured location that all four of them were escorted to was a much smaller room than the one that they were pervious in. But, while it was smaller in size it didn't scrimped on the luxuries, for James could see that this room was also carpeted with a bright royal blue carpet that covered every inch of the room. In the center of this room there was the great seal of the Lylat Federation, again telling James and the rest of the group that while they might not be in a immense room that would tell them that they were in the heart of the government, they were still within the influence of this government. Because of that they should watch themselves while they were in this building and that what they were doing at this time, for it could be monitored. But, while they were doing that they also found out that were refreshments on a nearby table that took in the form of several liquids of different type of colors and various different items that that were on several different type of plates. While James knew that while the liquids were things that the Cornerians could drink if they wanted to and that what he was seeing some of them doing. But, the items that were on the plates that look like they were solid he had no clue what they were and what was their purpose on this wooden table.

"Hey, James, aren't you going to eat something?" Asked Zack.

James twisted his body in the direction of Zack and saw that the canine hybrid was holding a plate of his own that held some of the solid items that James was thinking about.

"Yes, I'm, but I would like to know what I'm looking at before I make a choice," said James.

Zack did a little laugh at this. "Hey, James its not a life or death choice, anyway you got a bunch of cookies that aren't the best of in the world, but they will do. You got some cheese, meat, and crackers, again not the best, but they also will do."

"Thank you," said James.

"You are welcome," said Zack. After that he walked away from him.

With Zack away from James was able to think more about this. He knew from the way that Zack had described the items that were on the plate was food and this it was eatable for the Lylatians. But what James didn't know was would it be eatable for him, since he was of Bacterian origins. Even with that risk he knew that it was something that he had to do, if he wanted to give off the appearance that he was James McCloud and so he picked a square yellow block. Place the thing inside of his mouth, bit down on the item, and he found out that this item and found out that this item had a creamy taste to it which he liked. So he shallow the thing and waited for a while because he still didn't know if this item was poisonous to him or not. After a couple of seconds he found out that this item wasn't poisonous to him and that he could eat the rest of the item, which he did. With that he safely assumed that the rest of the items that were on this table were also eatable and wouldn't kill him like he feared it would. That what he did with the other items and he found out that he liked these items as well, so seize more of them.

"Jeez, James, you would think you never have seen food before," said Frank.

_So that's what this is called_ thought James. _And technically he is right about that_.

With that the Bacterian created James McCloud realized what he just did and how it would of look like to the three of them. So he quickly compose himself to think of something that was cleaver and would fit neatly inside of the story that he had make up. "And, you would be right about that, because of being in stasis for almost 400 years this is the first food that I've had."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that, I've sorry about that," said Frank. "We all assumed that you had something to eat before you left for Corneria."

"I didn't have the time to do that," said James.

"Well go on and enjoy it," said Zack.

"Thank you," said James that went back to the table and his thoughts.

_Man, that was close_ thought James. _I can't believe it, I almost lost it over this food thing, but it was so good. No, I can't let myself lose it again_.

James sighed at this and once again he was able to reenforced the fact that these thing were non Bacterian and didn't deserved the right to live. This situation with the food that almost made him exposed the fact that he wasn't the real James McCloud had only stressed that fact. He knew that this was done to kept them comfortable during these peace talks to help him kept them focus and not distracted at this simplest of things like what happen with him.

James took in a few more of the food that he had loaded onto his plate and unlike the pervious time, he found out that it didn't have the same pull over him when he first looked onto it, despite the fact that it had the same taste to it. After finishing it up, he thought that it was best for him to leave this area for a more private area so that he could tell his Master about what happen to him and not let these Lylatians suspect anything about him.

"I think I need to freshen up, is there a restroom anywhere that I could use?" Asked the Bacterian creation.

"Over there," said Bralmen that was pointing her feathery finger toward a door that was only a couple feet away.

James nodded his head at that. "Thank you."

After that he started to walk toward that door and while he was doing that he could hear that Bralmen was telling him not to take to long for there might be other that would like to use that room. The only thing that he could do was to nod his head at that to acknowledge the fact that he did hear what the blue jay told him about this and that he wouldn't waste anytime being inside of that room, but that was further from the truth.

James had made his way inside of the restroom and when he did that he close the door behind him, locked the door just in case any of the three of them thought that it would be a good idea to come barging him when they thought that he took to long while inside of this room. After that he turned on the light to give the impression that he was freshen himself up and not to make a call to his Master like he was doing.

He opened up his mind not knowing if Krystal, that blue telepathic vixen, would be able to sense that or not, and quite frankly he didn't care if she did. All he cared about was the fact that he would be talking to his Master about what happen to him.

_James, what is it_ asked his Master.

The sound of his Master's voice had put a wave of calm over his body and allowed him to think through everything that he had been through.

_I just wanted to give you an update about what is going on_ thought James.

_Yes, I was wondering what as going on with you when I briefly lost our metal link and what happen_ _in the press conference earlier_ thought his Master.

_Oh, that, with the link, it was a side effect from the way they used to get to Corneria, they used something that was called the Beltino Space Gate and no I don't think that you should destroy that thing. For I feel that the Cornerians didn't know about that and with the press conference. I wasn't used to smear amount of powerful negative emotions that hit me at that time_ answered James.

_Are you okay_? Asked his Master.

_Yes, I fine_ answered James.

_That's good to hear. Now, what about this update_ asked his Master.

_While that is a long story, but to summarize it. I found out that Titania isn't as worthless as we first though_ answered James.

_What do you mean by that_? Asked his Master.

_I found out that Titania has a wealth of archeology treasure, it is a key military outpost, as it services as a mid point for ships that are traveling to outer planets of the Lylat System_ answered James. _And because of that they are a little unwilling to give that world up without a fight_.

_Or something else_ added his Master.

_What are you talking about_? Asked James.

_I'm thinking that you tell then that we are willing to share any of the discoveries that we find on that world, that should quell the demands of the scientists _answered his Master.

James nodded his head at that, for it was the same thing that he was thinking off.

_What about the other two causes_? Asked James. _I don't think they will be that easy to quell_.

_Yes, you are correct about that, but this will give you enough to kept the talks going on and will allow me to think of a solution. Is that all_? Asked his Master.

_Yes, it is about Wolf, the leader of the Star Wolf team, he is on this world_ answered James.

_Do you know why_? Asked his Master.

_No_ answered his Master.

_This is real worry, but I advise you to stay away of him until you find out why he is here_ answered his Master.

This caused the Bacterian created James McCloud to nod his head at this as a sign that he understood what his Master was telling him. After that he felt that the present of his Master was gone and that he was once again alone with his thoughts as his only supporter. With that he wasted no time and closed off his thoughts before he would become overwhelmed at all of the unorganized thoughts that not only came from the three people that were in the other room, but all of the people that were on this world. With that out of the way he found out that he had to flush the toilet, again another thing that would give the impression that he was one of them, which he did. Then he went for the door, unlocked the thing, went for the light switch, clicked the thing off, and then he open up the door.

Outside of the room he found out that the three Lylatians companions were still there, still busy eating, drinking, and talking to each other about everything stuff.

"I'll done," said James. "Did anything happen, while I was busy?"

"No, we are still waiting for the word that everything is safe," answered Zack.

"So what do we do now?" Asked James.

"The only thing that we can do, wait until we get the word," answered Zack.

James just cocked his head at that as his only answer to this, for he knew that was the only thing that he could do at this time and just like with the Lylatians he didn't like the idea of just sitting around doing nothing while the rest of the world did things. Things, that could involve plans that were about stopping what he was doing here or even maybe involved Wolf and if that was the case, it would explain why he was here. Or maybe that wasn't the case and that he was only here for other things that had nothing to do with him, he just didn't know and that what he hated about all of this.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAKBREAK

Wolf found himself inside of a hover car that was traveling down a road that was taking him away from the landing pad to a more seedily section of the city. A section of the city that he was quite familiar with and if this car broke down while they were in that part of the city, he would know how to handle himself . Something that he wasn't to sure about with the two guards that was task of escorting him to this spot, but he knew if he wanted to stay on this world longer, he would have to put up with all of this stuff.

"Do you know where we are going?" Asked Wolf.

"Yes, we do," answered one o the guard.

That surprise Wolf, for he knew that guards like this were not told a lot of information, only what they needed to ensure that their task would be completely successful and any other type of information might get in the way of the mission.

"Where?" Demanded the lupine, hopping that they would know this and where authorize to give that type of information out to him.

"The third building that is on Lambert Street," said another one.

Wolf just nodded his head at that, to hide the fact that he was totally aware of what that answer entailed. For Lambert Street was one of the more notorious streets in this city for it was the place were all of the illegally business deals went down and if the government could burn this street down as a way remove this dark stain on the city, they would. But, they all knew that it would achieve nothing, for the element that had darken this street would pick up and take their act to another part of the city or maybe they would wait it out until the street was repaired to start their businesses up away like nothing had happen.

But, while Wolf knew of the reputation that this street had, it still didn't explain why he was being token to this place by two people that he assumed were apart of the military. If they won't, and if that was the case, it would mean that somebody that was both his rival and controlled a part of the street wanted him to be here, so that they could eliminate him.

"Do you know why we are heading toward that part of the city?" Asked Wolf.

"No, I don't know and we aren't in the type of job to ask that type of question," answered one of them.

_I figure that_ thought Wolf. _Maybe, I should try a different approach at this_.

"If that is so, how do you know that these orders are real," said Wolf, hopping that this would be the key that would allow him to get more information about this, that might allow him to decide if this was a good idea of not.

"We are in the position not to that. Our job is to follow our orders not to question them," said one of them.

Again that wasn't the type of answer that he wanted to hear from these guys, but he should of known better. These were the type of people that didn't have the type of intelligent to question any type of order that were given to them.

"If you don't know why we heading to this place, can you tell me how long will this take and what should I do after we get to this specific building? Or you aren't privilege to that bit of information?" Asked Wolf.

"We will be there in about another five minutes and yes we do know what you should do after we get to that building," said one of the guard.

"And what would that be?"Asked Wolf.

"We are to drop you off in the alley that is in between the third and the fourth one. After that you will walk down that alley until you reach the end of the alley," answered the same guard.

Wolf didn't like this, it sounded to stereotypical for his liking. But, again he found out that he was forced into this tight spot and the only thing that he had to do was to go along with this plan to see where it would go. Even with that he still would think of something that nobody else would think of and that came in the form of one of the guards. For this guy was clearly displaying that he had a weapon that was holstered on his right side, the side that was facing him. Clearly this guy didn't think to much of him and the reputation that he had or he did. This was his way of telling Wolf that he had all of the power there was nothing that he could do to change that, despite the fact that he was a guard, the lowest person, and that Wolf on the other hand was a leader in a group.

Seeing this and knowing what it was all about pissed Wolf off to no ends. With that he knew what he would do, when they got to this destination he would play his put in this plan and give the impression that he was compliant to what they wanted him to do. Then at the right monument take the weapon away from the guard, knock him out so that he wouldn't be a threat to what he was doing, demand that the other one drive him back to where his Wolfen was at, after that he would get off this world and tell anybody that was listening that he was done with working with the Cornerians. He had open up his hands to help the Cornerians because he saw that the Bacterians were a common enemy to all of them and that it would be better if they all worked together, in this fight, rather than fight against each other. What did they repaid him with, deception and mistrust despite what he did for them.

The car slowly pulled up to the third building on this street and when that happen the three of them were able to see that it looked like the rest of the buildings that were standing here. That they all had a grey facade to them with several windows that were uniformly place throughout the building. Again there was nothing that was out of the normal that would clue Wolf off that this was indeed a trap and that meant that the lupine would still had to stick with the plan until he saw something that would force him to chance it.

"Time to get out," said one of them.

The door that was on the right side of Wolf open up and Wolf wasted no time in following what the guard told him to do. While he was doing that the lupine still kept a keen eye on what this guard was doing and he could see that he was still brandishing that side arm, totally unaware at the fact that Wolf was watching his every move that he was making, waiting for the right moment to act.

"Good, now walk all the way down the alley. When you get to the end of the alley you will see that there is a flight of stares and when you scale them you meet up with the person that set this whole thing up," said the other one.

Wolf didn't like this, because it sounded like the perfect set up for a trap, but there was nothing that he could do at this time. For the guard that he was watching was still well out of his range of taking the his side arm away from him.

"Is that all?" Asked Wolf.

"Yes," answered the guard that he was watching that was leaning closer to him.

With that the lupine knew that was the right time for him to attack this guy and that what he did. With a swift punch that connected onto the face of the guard causing the guard to become slightly dazed from the attack. Seeing that, Wolf quickly took his side arm away from him just like Wolf had planned. Now he wondered would the next part of the plan, the one where he took control of the car, would work out for him. Before he could do anything that would allow him to pull out that part of the plan, he found out that the guard that was driving had quickly closed the doors and sped up the car. When he had enough speed build up, he launch the car up in the air giving the lupine no shot at catching up with the car.

Seeing this, Wolf seriously thought about using the side arm that he had squired to disable the car, but he figure out that it would be worthless, for the car was well out of the range of the weapon that he had. So now he found out that he was all alone on this street and most of the time he wouldn't mind it, for it would be something that he had set up before hand. But, now that wasn't the case and that meant that he had a target on his back for anybody that would love to take him out and take over his empire. So that meant that he would have to play it safe while he was in this place while trying to find a way that would allow him to get out of this place alive. Even with that a part of him was telling him to head down that alley despite what he thought it was.

"Hi," said a new voice.

"What the hell?" Asked Wolf at the sound of this new voice. "Who said that?"

"Me," said the voice.

Wolf looked around to see where this voice was coming from and he found out that the only thing that was around him was the building that was on this street. With that the thought that he was loosing his grip on reality and that he was starting to hear voices that weren't there, much like what had happen to him while he was in his quarters.

"No, you didn't say that because you aren't real," said Wolf that found himself looking down the alley that was ahead of him, once again entraining the idea that heading down that alley might be in fact a good idea.

"Oh, I'm real, look down," said the voice.

Wolf found himself doing that and he didn't know why he did that.

_Great work, Wolf starting to listen to what the voices are telling you what to do_ thought Wolf at this actions.

But, when he did that he found out that the side arm, the one that he toke away from the guard that he also thought was a weapon wasn't one, for the thing was beeping and with that he knew that this thing wasn't a weapon, but something else all together. With that he knew that him getting this thing was done on purpose and that the plan that he had thought of was something that somebody else had thought up already. Once again proving that he was just pawn in a bigger game despite all of his efforts to prove that he wasn't.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want of me?" Asked Wolf.

"Who I am, that is something that we can't talk about on this open line. But with your other question, I need you for something that is very special," answered the voice.

Wolf didn't like this, there were to many unspecialized answers on his questions. "Why? And what is this 'special' thing that you are talking about and how do I know for a fact that this while thing isn't a trap?"

The voice that was on the other side of the had just signed at the way that Wolf was acting, but the lupine was able to tell that this was something that the had dealt with before.

"I see that you are that type of person, anyway. I can see that you will need something else beside me, telling you that this isn't a trap," said the voice.

"You are dam right about that," said Wolf.

"Hey, Wolf, trust me on this part this isn't a trap and just like with you, I thought that this was a trap, but it isn't," said another new voice.

With that the lupine knew who he was talking to and that person was James MacCloud.

"James, is that _really_ you?" Asked Wolf.

"Of course it is _me_," answered James.

"Prove it!" Demanded Wolf.

"With what? I know for a fact that anything that I say you, you won't believe because of your own dam paranoia brain that thinks that everybody is out to get to you," answered James. "And because of that I'm not saying anything else until you get into this building."

Wolf had to admit to himself that James was right about that, there was nothing that he could say that would prove that he was the _real_ James MacCloud and the blue fox knew that it would be a waste of time trying to convince him. With that Wolf knew that he was in fact talking with the _real_ James MacCloud and not some copy that was made to fool him. For anybody that had work with him would know that about him.

"I can see that not all of your species are so quick to accept what you see as real," said Wolf.

"What dose that mean? You believe that I am the _real_ James MacCloud and that you don't think that this entire thing is a trap?" Asked James.

"Yes," answered the lupine that knew that the answer that he delivered to James was a cryptic one that would make the blue vulpine be confuse at what he meant by that answer and he expected that James would ask him what he meant by that.

"While that is good to hear. Do you know the way?" Asked James.

"Partially, I know that you have to walk all the way to the end of the alley and when I do that I will see that there will be a flight of stares that will take me to the top of the building. After that I don't know what to do to get inside of the building," answered Wolf.

"All right, then. On top of the building, there is a tiny shack-like structure, that is the roof access and before you ask, you don't have to worry about the fact that it is locked. It isn't, inside you will have to go down a flight of steps that will take you to a door that is label five. That's the door that you will want to head through and when you do you that you will see a plain looking room," said James.

"And, I take it, that is the room that I will see you and anybody that you have brought along with you," said Wolf.

"Yes, you would be right about that," said James.

"Good, that is the only thing that I needed to hear and I will be seeing you in a couple of minutes," said Wolf.

After that the lupine turned the thing of and started his task.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

In a couple of minutes Wolf found himself on top of this building and he found out that James was telling the truth about this place. There was in fact a small shack-like structure that was in the middle of the roof.

_Okay, that's one down_ thought Wolf at this.

Now, it was time for him to see if the rest of the instructions that were given to him by James was right about this and so he headed to the door. He pulled on the doorknob and he found out that it was unlocked, again just like what James had told him.

_That's two_ thought Wolf at this. He was starting to think that the rest of the instruction were correct.

He headed down the flight of steeps that seemed to snake around the inside of the building that he allowed him to get a view of the building that very few people would be able to see. Even with that Wolf knew that he had to continue on his task and he found out that he was looking face to face with the door that James had spoken about. Without saying anything about this he tugged at the door and just with the door that was on top of the building it was unlocked. So the lupine walked through the open door and he found himself inside of a regular looking hallway that was full with a bunch of doors that look like the one that he had open up. With this Wolf signed in disgust at what he saw, for he thought that they would be in a room that would be wide open for him that would make it easy for him to see where he was at. But, that wasn't the case and now he had to look in each of the rooms to see where James was at, waiting for him.

So the lupine leader, force himself to look behind all of the doors to see where the blue furred vulpine was at and he found out that he got luckily, That the first door that he had picked was the right one for he was able to see that James was sitting down at a plain looking table, just like he saw he was. But, that wasn't the only other thing thing that he saw, for Wolf was able to see that James wasn't by himself. That he was with three other people, two of them that he was able to recognized and they were Krystal and Slippy. The other one was a white tiger he didn't and because of that he wanted to know who was this new person that found themselves in the fold. He also wanted to know why he was here with James, Krystal, and Slippy. Even if that was hard for him to deal with, it was the fact that the none of the four people that were in that room made any type of indication that they were even aware at the fact that he was here.

_Story of my life_ thought Wolf at this.

Even with that the lupine made himself continue and walked into this room until he made them take notice that he was here or somebody that was in that room to take notice that he was here.

"It look like that I'm late for the party," said Wolf.

The sound of the slightly gruff voice that belonged to Wolf got the attention of the rest of the people that were in this room.

"Ah, I see that you have made it," said James.

"Yes, I have," the lupine said.

"That's good to hear," said another voice, a voice that Wolf did recognized.

Because of that, Wolf knew belong to the guy that was on the was on the weapon communicator and that it was on his left side. So Wolf twisted his body around to see what this guy look like and he found out that this guy was in fact that white tiger that he had seen earlier. For he was the white tiger that was seen in various didn't news programs that were about current affairs.

"And you would be?" Asked Wolf.

"I would be Secretary of Defense, Paul Zelie," answered Zelie.

Wolf didn't know all of the people that belong to the current administration, so this person could be telling the truth that he was the current Secretary of Defense or he could be lying about that. He just didn't know that and now he wished that he had paid more attention to all of the people that was in the current cabinet, for he did, he would know for a fact it this guy was the person that he claimed that he was.

"Oh, and I would assumed that you were the that had told those guards to take me here," said Wolf.

"You would be right about that," answered Wolf.

"Why? Why would you, somebody that claims to be apart of the government wants with me? Somebody that the government that would be happy to kill me," asked Wolf.

Zelie knew that these type of questions would be asked by this guy and the white tiger understood why he was acting like this. "And you would be right about the fact that you are the type of person that the government would love to see you get killed. But as you said the Bacterians is a bigger threat than you and you feel that we need all the help that we can get, which is the reason why you were allowed to land here."

"Yes, yes, I know all of this. But, you still didn't answer my question about why I'm here," said Wolf.

"It is about, James McCloud, we know that he is a fake, a creation of the Bacterian," said James.

With that Wolf felt like he was betrayed, for this was the one thing that he felt like was his own personal mission and now to see that it was information that was already known. It made that promised that he had made to the vision of the _real_ James McCloud, that he would do everything that was within his power to protect his son, For from harm. For if he had known this he wouldn't of wasted his time in heading to this world to tell them about this.

"If this is so, why did you want me to come here?" Asked Wolf.

"For we need a person that can expose the fact that he is a fake and that's why we need you," answered Zelie.

"If that is so, why me? And if I do agree to do this, what do I get out of this?" Asked Wolf.

"Because of the history that you have with James, and if you do this, we will remove that bounty that is currently on your and the heads of your team," answered Zelie.

This got the attention of Wolf, for the idea of getting that bounty off of his head did sound good for it meant that he didn't have to worry about every signal bounty hunter that thought that it would be a great idea of those and collect that money. The only thing that he would have to do was to work for the government, something that he thought that he would never do and while this didn't sound to bad. While this sounded like it was a simple plan, something told him that wouldn't be the case and that there was something more to than what they were telling him and they were keeping that part of the the plan to themselves.

"That sounds genuine, but there must be more to this than what you are telling me," said Wolf. "And, I won't accept this deal of yours until I know all of the details of this plan of yours. So what do you plan on using me."

"We need you to either inject or spread the blood of a fox on him," answered James.

_What the hell are they talking about_? Asked Wolf to himself, ignoring the fact that Krystal was there, listening to his thoughts about this whole thing. Even with that Wolf push on with this.

"Why? What would that achieve?" Asked Wolf.

"I won't get into all of the details about it, but we found out that the blood of foxes has a virus in them that is deadly to them," answered Zelie.

"Is that so?" Asked Wolf.

"Yes," answered Krystal.

"Okay, how are we going to do this and what the two of you going to volunteer your blood to do this?" Asked Wolf.

"We are going to drawl straws," answered James.

"With exposing the _fake_ McCloud, there is a point where he is weak, when he has the least amount of protection and that's when he is outside of the hotel," answered Zelie.

"And, if you get me there I can hit him with this blood weapon of yours?" Asked Wolf.

"Yes, that is the plan," answered Zelie.

Once again Wolf's guts told him that this didn't sound to good and that he should back out of this when he got the chance to. But, Wolf didn't listen to that part of himself, for he was far more interested in doing the work that would get that bounty off of his head and the heads of his team to think of anything else.

"So when do we get working on this plan of ours?" Asked Wolf.

"As soon as I get that security alert lifted," started Zelie. He looked toward the lupine. "Your intentions might be honorable, but there are still people that still feel that you might not be the case."

Wolf nodded his head at that. "Understood."

"How are you going to do that! You told us that you don't have any type of link to your government while you are in this building," asked James.

This caused Zelie to let out a slight humorless laugh at the sound of the question that was poised by James MacCloud. "I lied about that small fact." After he said that he produced yet another personal communicator that didn't have the same look to the one that he had used earlier.

"You son of a bitch!" Yelled Wolf.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, but I can't be totally out of touch with the government," said Zelie that pressed a button that had open up a transmission between somebody that he hoped would be the right person that would be able to lift that alert.

Seeing this and knowing that Zelie would be to involve in trying to lift this alert that he wouldn't be able to take notice at what the lupine was doing.

"Is he for real?" Asked Wolf.

"Yes, he is. While everybody had blindly accepted the fact that they are dealing with the _real_ James McCloud, he didn't and tried to pull out more information about him. He also got a hold of me via some unaccustomed means to set this whole thing up," answered James.

"Is that so?" Asked a suspicious lupine.

"Yes it is so," answered James. "I know that you don't like anybody that comes from any type of government, but I think you should drop your paranoia nature, for once. Not everybody that is from the government is out to get you."

Wolf slightly grumbled at the statement that the blue vulpine had made out this person. While that might be correct about this person, but that still didn't mean that he had to blindly trust this person, like the rest of the people in this group where.

"You might be right about him, but I still don't trust him. Also why is Slippy and Krystal here?" Asked Wolf.

"They are here because just like me they don't trust the Bacterian and the peace that they promise," answered James.

Wolf nodded his head at that. He knew that Krystal while a little more native to how the world worked, still had enough common sense to figure things out and not stubbornly hold to non-realist ideas. But, Slippy on the other hand was the type of person that would hold stubbornly onto something that he believe nowhere what it was. Out of all of the people that was on the Star Fox team, Wolf thought that he would be the one person that would be the one person that would be raising the flag in this endeavor and encourage the rest of the team to do the same, not the other way around. Seeing this the lupine leader thought that there might be hope with this guy.

"Is that so," said Wolf.

"Yes it is and out of respect, I won't tell what had happen to Slippy to make him think like this," said James.

While Wolf didn't care all to much about the green frog to fell any type of emotional reaction if anything bad or good had happen to him. There was one thing that he respected was the right of his to have things that he wanted to be private to be kept that.

"Understood," said Wolf.

After that the two of them just with the rest of the time was able to see that Zelie was done with the phone call.

"Are you done?" Asked James.

"Yes," answered Zelie.

"Good and that means that the peace talks that are currently suspended are now back on?" Asked James.

"Yes," said Zelie.

"And that means that we can conduct our plan without the fear of being discovered?" Asked James.

"And like before you would be right about that," said Zelie.

"So what are waiting for? Let's get started," suggested Wolf.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Once again the Bacterian created James McCloud found himself being escorted by two guards as they took him and the rest of the delegation back to the huge cathedral style room. Again the Bacterian creation had found himself in the presence of all the trappings that came from being inside of a governmental building and that meant that he would have to pass by the various different type of statues that had adorned this place. Which included the white mabel statue of Inari and like before the Bacterian creation feared that the thing would come back to life like the one that was in the courtyard. Like before he found himself gingerly walking by the thing and hopping that it wouldn't attack him. Again he found out that the fear that he had about this thing was unfounded and that it was a normal statue that would do no harm to him.

_Man, I should stop doing that for that thing is harmless_ thought James.

Even with that part of his brain telling him that this thing posed no threat to him and that it was just a fancy decoration that was part in this place to honor her. He couldn't help the fact that he was acting like this in regards to the presence of that vixen, for it was ingrain into him to kept him alive.

"Here we are go again," said the guard.

The Bacterian created James McCloud nodded his head at that, for he was once again face to face with the same wooden door that he saw before.

"Yes, I can see that," said the vulpine.

"Like before, if there is anything that you need or want, we will be here to assist you with your request," said one the guards.

The Bacterian created James McCloud once again like the fact that they were here to serve him anything that he liked.

"Noted," said James. After that the vulpine open up the wooden portal and liked before he found himself in a huge room that looked the same way that they had left it.

All of the glasses and data pads were left in the same spot as before with no sign that they were interfered with. While that was good for James, it meant that there was nobody that was inside of this building that wanted to stall with the talks and that meant he still had these people in the palm of his hand.

"I can see that everything is the same place as we left it," said Jeter.

"And you expected then not to be?" Asked James.

"One can't be to careful about stuff," answered James.

The Bacterian created James McCloud couldn't argue with that logic, considering the fact that somebody that was in the government had questioned him about the fact that he was the _real_ James McCloud and not something that was made to look like him.

"He dose have a point with that," said Frank that did a double check of his surroundings and he found out that there was nothing that was out of place. So happy with the that he sat down in the same chair as before.

Even if she didn't like the idea of looking over one shoulders all of the time, thinking that there was some unforeseen force that was controlled by the government that wanted her gone. Bralmen, still looked around just like Jeter did. She also found out that there was nothing that she saw that was out of place and so with that she sat down as well.

With that out of the way and knowing that it was safe for all of them to start talking again it was Bralmen that broke the ice.

"Don't think that are little break has done anything to change our positions on the several issues that surrounds Tatiana," said Bralmen.

"I thought that," said James. "And if that is the case, I think we should concluded this meeting."

"If that is the way that you feel about it than so be it," said Bralmen. After that the vain leader of this group got up from the chair that only a couple of seconds ago she just sat in. "We will pick this up tomorrow and see if the Bacterians have come up with a compromise that all parties can agree to."

This was the key moment that the Bacterian creation was waiting for to spring up his trump card, the one thing that his Master would assure him that would kept these people still talking with him.

"If that is what you want to do," said James.

Jeter narrowed his eyes at James. "What are you getting at?"

James saw that Jeter was doing and how he was reacting to it. Clearly, he wanted to know what James was talking about and the longer that he held it to himself, the more annoyed that he got. They very thing that he wanted this guy to do and proved to him that he could twisted this guy anyway that he wanted despite the military background of his.

"I can see that you would like to know what I am offering to you," answered James.

"You are dam right, McCloud!" Growled Jeter that stood up and look like that he was ready to beat this guy down for his answers.

"Whoa, Zack take it easy. We aren't in the middle of a fight where hitting a guy over and over again is the way to do things. We are in the middle of talk where that isn't the way to do things," said Frank.

The words of Frank had calm Jeter down to the point that he sat back down, but he still had the look in his eyes that he was willing to still fight him for this. But, despite that the Bacterian created James McCloud had found the right buttons to press to make this guy go off and what buttons to make this guy calm down. Armed with this knowledge he knew how to twist and turn this guy anyway that he wanted. As much as he would like to continue to do this to tot his guy, he knew that he would only go so far before his prey would become wise and see what he was doing to him. So with great regret he thought that it was best for him to tell Zack what he was offering to all of them.

"And your diligence is rewarded, I have an idea, that must be approved by the Bacterian, but I was thinking with all of the scientistic data that is down on that world. Maybe, if all of the discoveries that are made on that world by the Bacterian is given to you," answered James.

_Let's see if this will work_ thought James.

Then the Bacterian creation turned his eyes on all three of them to see how they would react toward this and the first person that he saw a change in was Jeter. For the hybrid had changed his hostile ready to fight position to one of general curiosity at this and after that James was able to see that he had looked toward Bralmen to see what she had to said about this. Which told James that this guy had no real clue how to deal with this and he thought that the only thing that he could do at this time was to look to the one person that he thought would be able to help him out of this. So with that the fox shifted his point of view onto the avian to see how she would be able to handle this and at first James could still to see that the pressure of being in the position of being a leader was starting to get to her. If that was the case it would tell James that the Cornerian government had failed in picking on the people that was speaking on their behalf. But, James could see that the avian was able to pull herself out of this and was able to think of something.

"Now, that is interesting and as much as I would think that is a great idea, but I don't know for sure, if you are just saying this to kept this going on or if you really mean it. And if I do go for this, what type of guarantee do I have that the Bacterian will give us all of the information that they have, also how do we know if the information that we get is correct," said Bralmen.

"You don't only by all accounts you shouldn't believe a signal word from me. But, what I'm asking for a leap of faith on your part. Can you at least take this to you leaders to see what they have to say about this," said James.

"We will think about it," said Bralmen.

"Thank you and that is the one thing that I ask of you," said James that that sounded like he was pleading with then, in the hope that they would at least think about this and not throw it away just like that, just because he sounded like a child that was hopping that he would get the one thing he wanted.

After that the rest of the team walked out of the room under the worried eyes of the Bacterian created James McCloud. When the trio of Cornerians walked out of the room, the look of worry that was painted all over his face was replaced by a face that was full with sardonic facial features. Telling anybody that was still in the room that the look of worry that was all over his face only a few seconds ago was just an act on his part to make everybody think he was acting like this as a way to make these people do what he wanted. It also was a way to express his joy at the fact that the Cornerians had brought this, just like his Master had claimed it would.

_ See that_! He said to himself. _I told you that we won't fail in this_.

_So what_ said a voice. _You got some scrabbling diplomats to take a second look at something_. _That's not hard to do. You forget about Wolf, he is still here on this world, making his plans that are unknown to you_.

The Bacterian creation had to admit that the voice was right about that, while all of the alerts that was about the lupine was all over with, it still didn't erase the fact that he was still on this world doing something that was only known to him. With that a slight chill went down his spine for it meant that the lupine could do almost anything that he wanted and maybe one of those things was to set up a plan that would tell the rest of the Lylat System that he was a fake. With that the Bacterian created James McCloud got up from his chair and headed toward to door. He had to known who was the person or people that had lifted the security alert about Wolf.

James open up the door and found out that he was face to face with the same guard that he had seen earlier.

"Mr. McCloud is there something that I could do for you?" Asked the guard.

"Yes, there is," answered James.

"What is it?" Asked the guard.

"I would like to know, do you know who was the person or the people that had lifted the alert that was on Wolf?" Asked James.

The guard paused to think about that, to see if he was told all of the details about that and he found out that he didn't. He was told that it was lifted and that they were able to go back to peace talks. Since he was the type of person that didn't ask the why and the who, he didn't know that tiny detail that James McCloud wanted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know that," answered the guard.

_Dam_ thought James at this. He had hopped that the guard would know that.

"Is there anyway that you can fine that out?" Asked James.

"I can try, but I'm in the position that they don't tell me everything, only the stuff that I need to know," answered the guard.

The Bacterian created James McCloud kind of figure that would be the way things were done on this world. "Do you best."

Then the Bacterian created vulpine closed the door and once again he found himself all by himself with his thoughts about what just had transpired in front of him. He had thought that everything was going to play until his own thoughts had betrayed him and made him think about the fact that Wolf was on this world. He still had no clue why he was here.

To echo his thoughts, James heard the light tapping over his head and when he heard that, he look upward to see what had caused it. He found out that the skies that were once bright were how dark and were now starting to rain.

_James_ started another voice in his head and in a matter of seconds he knew that this was the voice of his Master that was speaking to him. Not the voice of the _real_ James McCloud nor the other voice that he thought was physical embodiment of his self doubt speaking to him.

_I would like to know do you have anything to report_ asked his Master.

_Yes, I do_ answered James.

_What is it_? He asked again.

_I used that bit that we would share all of the discoveries that we fine on that world_ answered James.

_Did it work_? He asked.

_I think it did, because we going to bring it to their leaders_ answered James.

_Good, it will buy us sometime with them_ said the Master.

_ And speaking of that, do you have any suggestion on how to deal with the military or logistic part of Titania_? Asked James.

_ Not yet_ answered his Master. _Kept them talking_.

James didn't like the sound of this for it sounded like his Master didn't have a plan on this and this was an attempt on his Master to stall them with he thought of something. But, James was loyal to him and accept his instructions with the slight hint of doubt about it.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Frank, Zack, Bralmen were walking down the hallway of this building taking in the décor of this place to see where they were going so that none of them would ran into a person that was using the same hallway they were using nor one of the several precious statues that had adorned this place. While that was one of the worries, it wasn't the biggest one that was on their collective mind, that honor went to the tidbit of information that was given to him by James McCloud that the Bacterian might willing to give all of the scientistic data about this world.

While they wanted to talk about this among themselves to see what they felt about this, they al knew that was something that they couldn't do for it would corrupt the information with their own basis toward it that might even sway the President to make that would favor what one of them wanted. Not the one that he thought would be the best of the system. So without saying another word to each other, the three of them hastily made their way to an elevator and when they all got into the machine it was Zack that did the honor of pressing the button that would take them to their next location. When he did that he was prompted to supplied a key card if they wanted to continue on their trip to this floor. Before anybody could say anything about this it was Zack that had produced a key card for the reader and without saying anything to the other two people he swiped the car through the reader. After a couple of seconds of waiting the reader went green and all three of them knew what that meant. That the elevator would take them to this destination.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Asked Bralmen.

"Security measures," answered Zack.

"If that is so, why? Wasn't the rest of us given something like that?" Asked Bralmen.

"Again it was for security measures. I was told just like you that one of us would be given this and I was quite surprise at the fact that I got this. Also I was told to kept this to myself until it was needed," answered Zack.

Before anybody could ask more about this the three of them found out that the elevator that they were riding on had stop and open up the door for all three of them. With that all three of them walked out of the elevator and in doing that they were able to see that they were in yet another hallway. But this one was different from the one that they had just left, for while that one was decorated with painting and statues that imparted a feeling of warmth to anybody that was looking at it. This one didn't have that, for all of the walls in this place was bare, devoid of all they of fancy decorations that in turn imparted off the impression that they weren't welcome in this place and because of that it made Bralmen a little uneasy at that fact that she was here.

"What is this place?" Asked Bralmen. "I don't like the looks of it."

"It is a hidden bunker that was built shortly after the Lylat Wars and don't worry nothing is going to happen to you all."

"That's nice to know, but why this place? I thought that were were going to see the President to talk about what James McCloud had offer to us?" Asked Frank.

"And you would be right about," answered Zack.

"But, that would mean that he is here? But why, I would think that he would be back at his Residence?" Asked Frank.

"Again, you would be right about that, but that all changed when Wolf thought that it would be a great idea to show up and put everybody on high alert," answered Zack.

"I thought that was lifted, if it wasn't then why were able to go back to the talks?" Asked Bralmen.

"You were made to think that," answered Zack.

Frank narrowed his eyes at this for he didn't like the idea of where this was going. "What are you trying to say that the entire peace talks were a ruse?"  
Zack put his hands up. "No. They aren't the President is still serious about them."

"Then what are you trying to tell us, Zack?" Demanded Frank.

"That the President believe that there maybe a person or persons that are either on his staff or his cabinet that doesn't want these peace talks to go through and will do everything and anything to stop them," answered Zack.

"Who would that be?" Asked Bralmen that couldn't believe that a person that was this close to the inner circle would act like this. She thought that all of them would go for this.

"Think about it? Who was the one person that had raised an issue when we first saw James McCloud?" Asked Frank.

Both Frank and Bralmen recalled that meeting. How they had meet everybody that came off the _Great Fox II_ and how all of them were happy at the fact that James McCloud was back alive, expect one person. That one person, was Paul Zelie, the Secretary of Defense that did that.

"Paul Zelie, the Secretary of Defense? Zack, no, he wouldn't be the one that would do that, would he?" Asked Frank.

"Yes, he would, for I found out that he was the one that had called off the alert," answered Zack.

Both Frank and Bralmen were dumbfounded by this, they thought he of all people would be the most loyal of all of the people that were close to the President.

"Why would he do that? I thought he would be the _one_ person that would want this to take place, since it would kept this system safe and sound," said Frank.

"And that is the reason why we are going to meet with him to talk about this and what was told by James McCloud," said Zack. "Now, I think we wasted enough time in talking about,I think we should get a move on."

Nobody said anything to what Zack had said about this and because of that they allowed the dog hybrid to lead the way through this industrial hallway that seemed to go on forever until all of them hit a door that seemed to have the same type of cold industrial feeling to it. The only sing of life was on the right side of the door that was framed picture that told everybody the day that this bunker was constructed. They also saw that just with the elevator there was a card reader that was place on the same side as the picture. Like before Zack was the one that had to the one to open up the door for the rest of them and that's what he did for them. Again they all found out that Zack's card worked and they were able to open up the door, which allowed them to continue their purpose in this place.

All three of walked through the open portal and all three of them found out that they in the presence of a room that was well furnished that came complete with all of the confronts of a home.

"Follow me," said Zack that monition to a wall of glass that had allowed them to take a peak at what was going on in that room.

Everybody listen to what he said an followed him as the dog took them to a glass door. He open up the door for all of them and when the other two members of his party had walked through the open door, Zack follow them in.

When the three of them did this they were able to see more of this room and the people that were inside of it. In doing that they were able to see that this place was a high tech nerve center that was full with a bunch of computers that were displaying up to date information to all of the people that were looking at them.

"Ah Zack Jeter, it is good to see that you and the rest of the team have made it," said a voice.

The sound of the new voice that was behind him caught the attention of everybody and made the entire group twisted their bodies in the direction of where they thought the new voice cam from. When they did that they found out that they were face to face with the President of the Lylat Federation, Sam Canals.

"Mr. President," stammered Frank. "It's good to see your as well."

"That goes the same with me as well," said Bralmen.

"I just wished that it was under better conditions," said Canals.

Nobody needed an expiation on what Canals was talking about for they all knew what he meant by that.

"Yes, we know about Zelie," said Frank. "What do you intend to do about him?"

"Nothing at this time, I would like to see what type of move he is going to make before we do anything to stop him," answered Canals.

"I would do the same thing as well," said Zack.

"Now that is over with, I would like to know why did you bring the rest of the team with you. The less that they know about our plans the better," said Canals.

"It is because they have something to tell you about the peace talks," answered Zack.

Canals raised one of his eyebrows at the sound of this. "Oh, is that so, what is it?"  
"It seems that James has offered a comprise on one of the three elements that the Bacterians might go for," answered Frank.

"And what would that be?" Asked Canals.

"It is the side of the scientistic side of things, it seems that _if _it flies with the leaders of the Bacterians, that they are willing to share of the discoveries that they fine on that world," answered Bralmen.

The feline President put his finger on his chin at the sound of this offer. "Now, that is interesting, did he have anything to say about the other two sides of Titania?"

"No, he didn't," answered Zack.

Canals did a quick glance of all three of them. "So what do you guys think about it?"

"If the Bacterians think that is a fair idea, I think we should go for it as well," answered Bralmen.

Canals knew that she would go for that because of her background, but the real question would either Zack or Frank would go with this.

"I don't like this, there is no guarantee that the Bacterians will kept up their end of the deal, reminder when we tried to used this tactic on Andross when he appeared on that mobile space base of his?" Answered Zack.

How could Andross forget about that, it was only a couple mouths after the Lylat Wars and everybody in the Lylat System, including him thought that the system would once again know peace. But, they would be wrong about that for a huge metal fortress had appeared around the orbit of the system's main sun that would be later named Astropolis, bearing the symbol of Andross. How they had tried to talk to the person or people that was in control of that thing to see what they wanted with this system, only to fine out the hard way that it was Andross that still wanted the same thing that he wanted before and that was the complete control of the entire Lylat System. With that they all knew that there was noway to talk this guy down from what he wanted, but there were still some people in the government that thought that they still could talk to him. In the end they found out that it was pointless, for they found out that Andross wouldn't comprise with them, unless they were willing to give up to him. Of course they wouldn't do that and so, with that they broke with the talks. With that they all knew that the next thing that they would happen, which was they would have to fight him. When that happen, they called onto the Star Fox team once again to deal with him and like before that team did what they were hired to do.

"Yes, I do know what happen at that time," answered Canals.

"If you do, then you will see my point. Something that the rest of the team seems to forget about," said Zack.

"Noted, but I would like to see what Frank has to say about this before I will make my choice," said Canals. "So, Frank, what do you think about this?"

"I might not have the same type of background that Bralmen, but on a logistic side of things it kind of make sense, to let them do all of the work. For they could risk their lives in this endeavor, while we can sit back and enjoy all of the benefits of their work. So if we can have a way to fact check any of this stuff that they give to us, then yes. I think this is a good idea," answered Frank.

Zack just signed in disgust and rolled his eyes at this. Clearly this guy didn't know what he was talking about in regard to these things and what they were capable of. Zack knew that if he was Canals he wouldn't go for this.

"Well, I don't think that is a good idea," said Zack.

"And thankfully, you aren't me," started Canals. "If you were, I think we would of lost a potential ally and we need all of the allies that we can get. Go and tell James McCloud that we will go for this, now the only thing we have to do is to wait to see what the Bacterians will say to this."

Zack didn't like this, but he knew that if he wanted to kept his spot on the team he would to agree with Canals, which he did.

"Now that is over with, I think it is best that you go back and tell James this good news," said Canals.

"Right away, Sir," said Bralmen.

After she said that, all three of them walked out of the room and right after that the feline President sat down. For he had a lot that was on his plate to think about and he he thought that this was the best way that he knew how to deal with all of this.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Asked a new voice.

Canals looked up to see who this person was and he found out that the voice that had spoken to him belong to one of the people that was in this room. He could see that this person was a young collie that was holding a data pad close to their chest as if it was their prized heirloom and they were afraid that they would lose the thing.

"Yes, I am, I just have a lot to think about," answered Canals.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Asked the collie.

Canals did a half smile at the offer of good will, but unless this person was a undiscovered political genies that there would be nothing that this person could do for him at this time. "No, not at this time, but I do thank you for your offer of help."

The collie returned the same gesture to the President and with that the collie left him alone with his thoughts.

With that out of the way, Canals could finally do some thinking about everything that was swirling all around him. He knew that he had so many things to think about at this time and they took the form of various different things. That ranged from the delicate peace talks that seem to be heading in the right direction for all parties to the traitorous acts that were being down at the hands of his own Secretary of Defense, Paul Zelie. He also knew that each one of these issues had to be dealt with in a different way if he wanted to resolve all of them.

"Sir, we have found the location of Paul Zelie," said yet another voice.

Once again, Canals found himself lifting his head to see who had say this and he found out that it wasn't the same person that had talked to him earlier.

"Where is he?" Asked Canals.

"He is located on Lambert Street," answered the same person.

This caught the attention of the elected official because just like anybody that called this city their home, he knew about the notorious history that this section of the city had and it wasn't the type of place that he would of though that a member of his administration would want to go.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Canals.

"Yes," answered the same person.

With that Canals got up from his chair and walked over to where this person was. He could see that this person was standing in front of a computer screen that had a wire frame layout of the entire area of Lambert Street was and that among the numerous of were frames there was a red dot that was flashing. A red dot that Canals assumed was the reported location of Zelie.

"As you can see we are quiet sure about the location of Mr. Zelie," said the person.

"I can see that," said Canals. "Is there anything else that you can tell me?"

"Yes," answered the same person.

After that the computer tech tapped a few buttons that was at his terminal to bring up more data for the President. When he did that the two of them where able to see more data about the location that he was currently in, plus the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Yes, I can see that he isn't alone. Can you tell me who he is with?" Asked Canals.

"No, we can't," answered the tech.

"Why not?" Asked Canals that though with all of the technology that they had at their disposer they would be able to do that.

"Will it seems that the people that he is with don't have anything to track them with, but as for the Secretary Zelie, he has his tracking device on him that is contained with his personal belongings," answered the tech.

Canals nodded his head at that for he knew what this was all about, for it was a way to kept track of every important person just in case they go missing. At first when this idea was pitched it was feared that it would be an attack of a person's privacy , despite the fact that the only people that were going to do this, were the government officials as a sign to the general population that this wasn't as a bad as they thought it would. But, even with that many people didn't like the idea and refused to support the idea, but that all changed when somebody thought that it was a good idea to kidnaped the vice president and used her as a bargain chip to draw the attention of the plight that the many people that were living on Macbeth were going through. For they thought that if they used her like that they would gain support and might make the Cornerian government changed their policy on how they allowed the huge minding companies worked on that world. But, that wasn't the case, for instead of gaining support to their case, they received sworn from the general population that thought that there could have been a better way to do this. To add insult to injury, it was the tracking device that had allowed the government to track were they were concealing the vice president and take them out without hurting anybody in the action.

This action had two effects, one it proved to the rest of the Lylat System that this idea of tracking their officials was a good thing, for it wasn't for this thing, they might have not been able to fine where the Vice President so fast and because of that they might of saved her life. Two, it did little to eased the conditions that the people that world had to face everyday, in fact it made it worst for them, for the companies feared that a better more organized group might raise up and have a better shot with the government.

Even with that Canals knew that Zelie would of known that his personal belongs would be tracked and if that was so why would he still bring it along with him if he knew this to be so. Unless, it was a way to throw them off to make them think that he was in this place, but in reality he was somewhere else completely. Canals wouldn't put that pass the white tiger for the feline was a clever person that was maybe two or three steps ahead of anybody.

"Mr. President do you have anything to say about this?" Asked the tech.

"Yes, I do. I think is kind of strange that Paul would do this. I mean, he is very much aware at the fact that he can be tracked no matter where he goes and if he wanted to set up a clandestine meeting, he wouldn't bring stuff that he knew would be tracked," answered Canals.

"What are you suggesting? That this is a ruse that was set up by him?" Asked the tech.

"Maybe, I wouldn't put it pass him to do something like that. But, like I said before, I think that it would be best if we continue to wait to see what move he would make before we do anything," said Canals.


End file.
